Fighting Redfox
by CapAleran2
Summary: [AU] Involved in a drug cartel, Gajeel struggles to get out and stay clean after he meets Levy, the sweetest thing in his life. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. Gajeel won't ignore his instincts; his past has finally caught up with him. [Two Plot Convergence/Lemons] *Award-Winning FanFic*
1. The List

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **FIGHTING REDFOX**

 _A Gajevy Fanfiction_

By CapAleran2

 ** _-AN ADDED PART-_**

 ** _This story begins with the next chapter. The Past begins in chapter 3._**

Here is the extensive list of songs that I listened to while I wrote this fanfiction. They all fit perfectly within it and for characters and scenes, in my opinion (some are interpreted however). I tried to fit them with the flow of the story, but ultimately it's up to you which songs fit the chapters. I do not own any of these, all rights are to the artists. I could very well add more. _Probably_ _will._ And definitely have.

 **PLEASE** give a listen to these! Give the artists a chance! I am very passionate about writing and the songs I choose are included for a reason. Music moves the story along and it amplifies the intended emotion, **especially** the original works of _Audiomachine_ and the like. Some songs (those of _We Came As Romans_ ) end up being very rhythmic and turns to good singing. They and some others have a good message. Give them a chance if it's not usually what you listen to. I absolutely love the music of all of these. And I had only listened to country, haha.

I don't discriminate between music genres; I like 'em all, and they're all in here. Some of the official music videos for the listed songs below are great! (sorta fit with the story, too).

" **Fighting Redfox Soundtrack"**

| _Ascent_ \- RED

| _Into The Fire_ \- Thirteen Senses

| _You're Gonna Go Far, Kid_ \- The Offspring

| _Hard To See_ \- Five Finger Death Punch

| _Pretty Handsome Awkward_ \- The Used

| _Gallows_ \- Atreyu

| _How We Roll_ \- Don Omar ft. Busta Rhymes, Reek da Villian  & J-doe (Fast Five Remix)

| __Almost Easy_ \- Avenged Sevenfold_

| _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_ \- Green Day

| _They Said A Storm Was Coming_ \- Jamie's Elsewhere

| _Fading Away_ \- Demon Hunter

| _Anthem Of The Lonely_ \- Nine Lashes

| _This Time It's Different_ \- Evans Blue

| _Taking Care Of Business_ \- Bachman-Turner Overdrive

| _Masquerade_ \- Across The Sky

| _Beautiful Mess_ \- Diamond Rio

| _Fire And The Flood_ \- Vance Joy

| _You're The One I'm Fighting For_ \- Article One

| _Deadbolt_ \- Wolves At The Gate (Thrice)

| _Believe Your Eyes_ \- Nine Lashes

| _Kick A Little_ \- Little Texas

| _House Of The Rising Sun_ \- The White Buffalo

| _Satellite_ \- Guster

| _Creepin_ ' - Eric Church

| _Limitless_ \- Crown The Empire

| _Ghosts_ \- We Came As Romans

| _I Will Wait_ \- Mumford  & Sons

| _The Heart Of A Graveyard_ \- Demon Hunter

| _Sexual Man Chocolate_ \- Attack Attack!

| _Stay Away_ \- Lee Dewyze

| _5-1-5-0_ \- Dierks Bentley

| _The Reason_ \- Hoobastank

| _Love Runs Out_ \- OneRepublic

| _Whatever It Takes_ \- Pillar

| _Follow The Wolves_ \- Demon Hunter

| _Shut Up And Dance_ \- Walk The Moon

| _Sold_ \- John Michael Montgomery

| _Angel In Blue Jeans_ \- Train

| _Brand New Man_ \- Brooks  & Dunn

| _Where I Belong_ \- Nine Lashes

| _Dust On The Bottle_ \- David Lee Murphy

| _Fishin' In The Dark_ \- Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

| _Tell Me Now_ \- We Came As Romans

| _It Has Begun_ \- Starset

| _Bad Company_ \- Five Finger Death Punch (Bad Company)

| _Satellite_ \- Rise Against

| _Remind Me I'm Alive_ \- Ivoryline

| _Impossible -_ Anberlin

| _It's Not Over Yet_ \- for King  & Country

| _Face Down_ \- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

| _Everywhere She Goes_ \- Across The Sky

| _Some Girls Do_ \- Sawyer Brown

| _You've Got To Stand For Something_ \- Aaron Tippin

| _Here It Goes Again_ \- OK Go

| _The Clincher_ \- Chevelle

| _Home_ \- Phillip Phillips

| _What Was I Thinkin'_ \- Dierks Bentley

| _Boys Are Back In Town_ \- Thin Lizzy

| _I Can't Make Your Decisions For You_ \- We Came As Romans

| _One Foot In The Grave_ \- Jamie's Elsewhere

| _War Of Change_ \- Thousand Foot Krutch

| _Death Of Me_ \- Asking Alexandria

| _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)_ \- Fall Out Boy

| _Barrel Of A Gun_ \- Guster

| _The Lines_ \- Beartooth

| _Canto 34_ \- Five Finger Death Punch

| _Adrenaline_ \- 12 Stones

| _Break_ \- Three Days Grace

| _I Am Bulletproof_ \- Black Veil Brides

| _Paralyzer_ \- Finger Eleven

| _She's In Love With The Boy_ \- Trisha Yearwood

| _Drive By_ \- Train

| _Unbound_ \- Avenged Sevenfold

| _Like The Rain_ \- Clint Black

| _Homeboy_ \- Eric Church

| _Brand New Day_ \- Ryan Star

| _Hard To Love_ \- Lee Brice

| _Hate To Say I Told You So_ \- The Hives

| _Guardian Angel_ \- Abandon All Ships

| _In The End_ \- Black Veil Brides

| _Stop And Stare_ \- OneRepublic

| _I Am Machine_ \- Three Days Grace

| _Codeine_ \- Trampled By Turtles

| _Centuries_ \- Fall Out Boy

| _Dreams_ \- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

| _Guns For Hands_ \- Twenty One Pilots

| _From Heads Unworthy_ \- Rise Against

| _Wretched And Divine_ \- Black Veil Brides

| _Everything As Planned_ \- We Came As Romans

| _Point Of No Return_ \- Starset

| _Breaking Point_ \- Crown The Empire

| _Be Somebody_ \- Thousand Foot Krutch

| _Counting Stars_ \- OneRepublic

| _Put Me Out_ \- The Used

| _To Move On Is To Grow_ \- We Came As Romans

| _I Don't Dance_ \- Lee Brice

| _Take Me Over_ \- RED

| _In Between_ \- Beartooth

| _Third Rock From The Sun_ \- Joe Diffie

| _In Lonesome Dove_ \- Garth Brooks

| _Follow You Into The Dark_ \- Death Cab For Cutie

| _My Demons_ \- Starset

| _Not Afraid_ \- Eminem

| _Renegades_ \- X Ambassadors

| _I Get It_ \- Chevelle

| _Soldiers_ \- Otherwise

| _I Am A Stone_ \- Demon Hunter

| _What About Now_ \- Lonestar

| _Take One Last Breath_ \- Abandon All Ships

| _Gunslinger_ \- Avenged Sevenfold

| _We Own It_ \- 2 Chainz  & Wiz Khalifa

| _Let It Die (The Maniac Agenda remix)_ \- Starset

| _The Unwinding Cable Car_ \- Anberlin

| _Between Heaven And Hell_ \- Audiomachine

| _Combat Ready_ \- Extreme Music

| _Journey of Life -_ Epic Score (without choir)

| _Undying Love_ \- Two Steps From Hell

| _Super Soldier_ \- Sonic Symphony

| _Sea Of Wrath_ \- Two Steps From Hell (without choir)

| _Blizzard_ \- Two Steps From Hell

| _Battle Ground_ \- Phantom Power Music

| _Red October_ \- Audiomachine

| _Slipstream_ \- Audiomachine

| _Striking Fire_ \- Epic North

| _Guardians Of The Earth_ \- Phoenix Music

| _The Fate Of Our Brave_ \- Immediate Music

| _Stormy Seas_ \- Phantom Power Music

| _Glory And Honor_ \- Phoenix Music

| _Never Surrender_ \- Phantom Power Music

| _The Lost Continent_ \- Audiomachine

| _Collasping Universe_ \- Really Slow Motion

| _Remembered_ \- Epic North

| _Tangled Earth_ \- Audiomachine

| _Theogony_ \- Jo Blankenburg

| _Wars of Faith_ \- Audiomachine

| _The Courage Within_ \- Future World Music  & Armen Hambar

| _Earthrise_ \- Epic Score

| _Dust And Light_ \- Twelve Titans Music

* * *

| _Fairy Tail Main Theme_ \- Fairy Tail

| _Fairy Tail New Main Theme 2014_ \- Fairy Tail

| _Gajeel Theme_ \- Fairy Tail

| _Sabertooth Theme_ \- Fairy Tail

| _Natsu & Gajeel VS Sting & Rogue_ \- Fairy Tail

| _Dragon Force_ \- Fairy Tail

| _The Ultimate Final Death Battle_ \- Fairy Tail

There is friggin' so much more out there on Youtube, man...


	2. 1 - Nothing Stays The Same

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he isn't one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Fighting Redfox**

by CapAleran2

Chapter I

The sound of little feet running on the hardwood flooring came into earshot. Gajeel stirred out of his slumber, opting to keep his eyes closed as he listened in the dark with an inner groan. His hand moved to his left, finding the softness of Levy's hip, her breathing steady and seemingly unaware of their child's pitter-patter nearing the room.

A small body reached the doorway at a run. Tiny fingers grasped the huge grey comforter and pulled herself up onto the bed. His hand still on his wife, Gajeel braced himself for the onslaught.

"Wake up, mommy! Wake up! It's Christmas, daddy!"

He let out a tired groan, clamping his eyes tightly shut as his four year old daughter bounced at the foot of the bed on all fours. The mattress shook and her excited noises added to his annoyance. Levy sleepily turned over to look at the yellow glow of the alarm clock.

"It's not even 7am, Melina." She moaned.

"But it's Christmas! Today!" Melina voiced with high emotion.

Gajeel's eyes shot open as she quickly crawled over his hair that was splayed between himself and his wife, unintentionally tugging it. A growl involuntarily escaped his lips. "Melina. Go back to bed."

"But-"

"Go." He firmly stated, careful that his voice did not rise in his annoyance.

"Gajeel, it's fine," Levy cooed. She rose to her elbow, facing his back. "I'm awake, more or less."

She helped the black haired girl down from the bed, carefully placing her feet on the floor. She turned to him before getting up. "Will you check on Rhett?"

Gajeel yawned and threw the blankets back. "Yea."

He didn't miss the smile his simple word brought to her face as he threw on a t-shirt. Melina disappeared around the corner and ran through the hall, not bothering to keep quiet in the darkness of the house. That made Gajeel smirk. His little girl was fearless and hardly ever cried. Which made his mind wander to when she grew older; the first time she cried over a stupid young idiot, he'd beat the young fucker's face in.

He rounded the corner and peered into the room next to theirs. A large crib next to the window was illuminated by the soft white light from the outside. Walking up to it, he leaned his head over the railing. The one year old was fast asleep, the blanket kicked to the side. He pulled the blanket up to his chest.

Deciding to let him get a few more minutes, he went in search of Melina. The tree in the corner stood all decorated, twinkling with the lights Levy had left on. Presents were piled at the bottom of it and they spilled out onto the living room rug. She sat on the floor, holding a present with a red bow on top of it. She smiled up at him. "Is this mine? Can I open it?"

"Just wait fer yer mother, short stuff." He said easily. Levy had made him get up with her to place the gifts under the tree just a handful of hours before, saying that if he didn't he'd regret it later down the road when the children were older.

The coffee maker beeped as Gajeel started the first round of morning brew. His eyes caught the sights of the backyard through the window above the sink. Quite a bit of snow had fallen during the night, covering his grill, the porch, all the outdoor furniture, and the swing set he had build for Melina in a fine, white powder. No doubt she'd want to play in the snow later.

Levy came around the corner, drawing his eyes away from the window. Her stomach rounded out her torso and slightly lifted her shirt. She grabbed a mug and set it by the refrigerator and proceeded to fill another bright green cup with orange juice for Melina.

Gajeel walked up to where she stood and wrapped his thick arms around her small body. His large hands rested on her pregnant belly. He hummed something incoherent as he buried his face into her neck and hair, a smirk set on his lips.

"Where's Rhett?" She asked while filling her glass from the milk jug, a grin showing her teeth.

"I let him sleep." He replied. His words were muffled as his lips still pressed against her skin. He breathed deep, his breath warm on her chest.

A few minutes later, Gajeel sat down in his recliner, sipping from his black mug. He drank his coffee straight black, no fruity creamers added into it. The strong, bitter taste always woke him up, especially in the mornings before he headed out to the shop. Tomorrow would be a cold day at work.

Levy sat in her rocking chair, holding her own cup full of milk. She frowned.

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" He asked before he took another sip.

"I miss coffee... " A small pout broke out on her face.

He snorted, a large grin showing up on his features. His brows furrowed evilly. "Well if ya'd stop gettin' pregnant, you could have yer coffee."

She gave him a look. Her eyebrows pinched together, lines spreading on her forehead. Her husband continued to grin at her, bringing the black mug to his lips.

Gajeel wasn't complaining. If it meant he could be with her, then any time she willing was perfect by him. Most of the time their activities hadn't led to anything but more moments of alone time. However, some of those had resulted in conceiving their children. One child had been enough for him. But Levy was just too damn irresistible. Now there was two and a third a few months from its debut. But he truly loved his family and never once regretted his inability to keep it to himself.

Melina jumped up and down beside the tree, waiting to begin opening the presents shining in the lights from the tree. Her incessant whining rubbed Gajeel's nerves and he cringed. "Pipe down, Pipsqueak. I haven't finished my coffee yet."

"Hurry up!" She cried excitedly, clenching her fists.

"Watch it ya spoiled brat, before I beat the rush outta ya..."

She opened her mouth to say something but his red-eyed glare made her clamp her mouth, settling for a breathy huff and sat down cross legged on the floor.

"You two." Levy commented happily, resting a hand on her belly. As much as she strived for everyone to get along, she enjoyed every minute of their bickering. They were so much alike it still shocked her at times. Melina had inherited more of her father's traits and mannerisms, it's a wonder no one questioned if Levy was her mother. She had Gajeel's black hair that in the sunlight, would at times shimmer blue. Her eyes were the same red color as his own, and her attitude- no wonder father and daughter butt heads.

Melina turned to Levy, arms crossed and a scowl on her face and said in a tone, "I'm done waitin', mama."

"Hey, yer little mouth's gettin' too smart fer your own britches. Don't talk to yer mother that way." Gajeel snapped menacingly as his eyes narrowed.

"I wear s'irts." Melina huffed and stood up, placing her hands on her tiny hips, indicating to the pink skirt around her waist.

"Whatever ya wear." An inner smirk erupted in his mind. _His_ attitude in a little Pipsqueak. There was no mistaking she was his.

"Listen to your father, sweetie. You need to remember your manners." Levy added, although not as forceful as her husband. She turned to him, bringing her overbalanced form up out of the seat. "When I wake Rhett we can start."

"Oi," Gajeel set down his mug and rose. "I'll get him."

When he entered the living room -a groggy baby in his arm- he heard Levy tell her, "Ok, you can open this one first."

Gajeel positioned Rhett to sit on his lap and then watched Melina continue to rip the colored paper to expose the gift underneath. Rhett's eyes followed her movements, his grey eyes wide. A large hand on his little chest held him up, his father then turned his attention to the floor.

"Whaddya get there?" He asked.

She held up two coloring books, with automobiles and one with princesses. Resting in the crook of her other arm was a large pack of crayons. A huge toothy smile filled her face and she popped up to hastily to show them off. "Can we color now?"

Her mother laughed. "Honey there's more presents to unwrap. We'll color later today, when we're at your grandpa's."

Gajeel flipped through the automobile coloring book that Melina laid on the arm of his chair. He had been a little disappointed when he found that that 'Melvin' had to be changed to Melina. But Levy consented to his compromise; when she bought their daughter anything girly to play with, she'd also buy her something that he could relate. Little cars, army men, and squirt guns were also in Melina's toy box-arsenal., among other things. When she was old enough, he'd take her to the shop and teach her how to rebuild engines. One day. But he could wait and was fine with coloring pictures of cars.

He snorted rather loudly at his inner humor, making Rhett suddenly jump. "At least with that she'll be occupied fer a while."

A startled cry built up in Rhett's expression and tears instantly sprang into his big eyes. Although he was comforted in Gajeel's arms, Levy carefully stood and made her way over to him. His little arms held onto Gajeel's t-shirt, clinging to him as tears fell onto his chubby cheeks.

"Sorry little guy." Gajeel shyly voiced, his hand reached to the back of his head and Levy picked up her whimpering baby.

Melina dragged another larger present to his recliner. "Can I open this?"

"Yes, go ahead." Levy cooed. She slowly sat down, leaning back in the chair as she settled in. Rhett's small head was cradled in the crook of her arm, instantly quieting down. She looked over to Gajeel, gently rocking the infant. "In a few months it'll be harder to manage this."

A grunt answered.

The sound of paper ripping filled the room and the little girl had the large present halfway exposed. Gajeel took hold of the rest and helped Melina tear it away. Her eyes widened. "A ki'chen set!"

"Who's that from?" Levy asked suddenly, stiffening. If Melina was anything like her, cooking would not be a strong suit. To her right, Gajeel laughed, looking at the picture on the large box. One side of his mouth turned upwards.

"It's all plastic. But if anyone's gonna teach _my_ daughter to cook properly, it's gonna be yers truly."

"How delightful." Levy deadpanned.

Melina left the box beside Gajeel and he moved it to the side. She was already at the tree picking up the nearest wrapped box.

Levy held Rhett so his feet were on the floor between her legs. "Let's let your brother open one."

For the next hour, the passed around the presents, taking their time opening. A few items Melina wanted to play with straight away, but was easily deterred by her parents into playing later. Rhett was content to look at the pictures in the books Levy got for him. She'd have to read the new books for them at bedtime. Finally when all the children's presents were accounted for, Gajeel dug under the tree for the few special ones that he wrapped himself.

He handed them to her and picked up Rhett to set him on the blanket spread out on the floor. At her surprised expression, he frowned. "Levy?"

Tears began to well in her brown eyes, a hand reached up to brush the hair out of her face. She clutched the small gifts. "I-I'm sorry, Gajeel. I was so preoccupied with buying f-for the children, I-"

"Don't sweat it, Shorty. Ya already made me three great ones." Gajeel said with a lowered voice. A genuine smile showed his white, pointy teeth. He sat facing her, cross legged near her legs.

"A-are you sure?" Levy asked sheepishly. She touched his cheek.

"Yer gonna make me say it again..." He gave her a dead expression.

Her lips turned up at the corners and she began to unwrap the first one.

A white box the size of her forearm contained a silver chain, shiny and reminding her of chrome. The pendant was orange -her favorite color- in the shape of a heart. Her name was inscribed on one side in blue script, and his name on the other side with the same. Small clusters of shiny gems graced its sides. She held it up and it reflected the twinkling lights from the tree.

The next one was a bigger box containing four picture frames. The frames varied in shades of grey. Inside were pictures she had taken of them through the years. She shuffled through them: the day they were married, another one of Gajeel sitting next to a smiling Levy and holding his newborn daughter, a scared look set upon his face.

Levy smiled, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.

The third one was the day Rhett was born. It was similar to the one before it; Levy holding her son in her arms and Gajeel sitting beside her with Melina in his lap. This time he was smiling and his arm was around Levy's shoulders. The last one had been taken as a family just that year, after they had realized she was pregnant with their third child. It had been difficult to get Melina to smile.

She fingered the frames. They smelled strong of metal. "Gajeel... did you make these yourself?"

Gajeel grunted with a shrug. "Yea. I've had some free time at the shop. Dad said I should make ya somethin'. 'Cause homemade is better than bought or whatever."

"Thank you so much! I love them."

"I'll have ta make another frame when this one comes." He laid a hand on her stomach. "And there's one more thing."

Levy stared up at him as he rose to his knees, braced himself on the chair's arms, and leaned forward to gently meet her lips with his own. He felt her relax into him instantly, breathing in his scent. She opened her mouth and he flicked his tongue through the opening, enjoying the sensation that he constantly craved and would never get enough. "Love ya Shrimp." He rumbled against her lips.

Before she could get a chance to say it back, Levy gasped, feeling the top of her stomach. She lifted her shirt, exposing her round belly. A small hand felt around her stomach and an excited expression filled her eyes. She quickly grabbed his hand to place it over her in a slightly different position. "He's kicking."

'Ya better be a 'he' in there." He sternly grumbled and smirked, slightly pressing as a kicking sensation bumped his hand. A few years ago he would have never been caught doing it, but without thinking, he leaned close to her and murmured to the site of the kick, his lips brushing over the tight skin. There was an answering kick, and then it was silent.

"He knows it's his daddy." Levy said, wiping a tear. A gurgle erupted from her, making her laugh. "He must be hungry if I am."

"Do ya want me ta make some breakfast?" Gajeel grunted, standing up. He checked the children.

"Yes!" Melina cried, overhearing his question. She jumped up from her prone position on the rug and having left her dolls lying there, she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost 12:30 in the afternoon, and Gajeel was already longing for bed. After verbally fighting with his oldest to get dressed to leave, he had been roped into combing out her hair while Levy dealt with the baby. No matter what he did, Melina would yell that he was hurting her.

"Well then you can do it yer damn self!" He had yelled back, still holding her long black hair in one hand and a comb in the other.

An answering scowl had met his own. "My hair don't need it." She had said, and then said in her speech, " _Your_ hair's tangled"

He bit back a retort. Touche.

He pulled the truck into the drive, not surprised that the way was cleared out and other vehicles sat parked further in. As soon as she was free from her carseat, Pipsqueak ran full speed to the very large, metal-sided house. A man opened the front door. His long, dark grey hair billowed behind him. He picked her up as if she was a cat, his arm wrapping snugly around her midsection.. "Hey, Pip."

Gajeel toted Rhett in his carseat behind Levy. She slowly made her way to the porch, grateful for the salt spread on the concrete. She held a full bag of presents designated with names. She greeted him with a giggle. "Hello Metalicana. I've got the goodies."

"The more the merrier! Everyone was about to grab some food. Go make ya a plate." He let Melina down and held the door open for his daughter-in-law. Turning to Gajeel, he snorted. "Son."

"Old man," Gajeel spat, his eyes narrowing. But he couldn't keep up the pretense. Not when he could hear the voices he had grown to love flow out to meet him. A grin cracked his lips, the metal studs in his lips moving up with the skin. "Gotta full house today, eh."

"Couldn't get 'em to leave even if I wanted it." Metalicana sighed, but his face too slipped into a pleasant smile.

Inside, the sound of utensils on ceramic came to his ears.

In the spacious dining room, a wide table was filled with dishes of food, surrounded by familiar -too familiar- people. Natsu and Lucy sat together, Grey, Juvia, Cana at the end by her father. Erza and surprisingly Jellal sat beside them. Gajeel set the carrier down, allowing Levy access to Rhett. He caught Jellal's eyes. "Boss let ya off for the holiday?"

The blue haired man nodded. "The first one in a while. It certainly was a surprise."

"A pleasant one. I'm happy." Erza stated before bringing her loaded utensil to her mouth.

Excited to the point of bursting, Natsu bumped Lucy's arm, almost spilling her spoonful of peas. He mentioned none too quietly, "Now that everyone's here, why don't ya tell 'em all the news!"

"Natsu..." Lucy growled, a blush beginning on her face.

"What's that?" Levy asked, passing her baby to a pleading Gildarts. Gajeel grimaced. He began to fill his plate with a mound of food.

"Juvia now wants to know." Juvia stated, tightening her hand around Grey's left arm. Grey sipped his drink from his glass. The man had finally admitted his feelings and earlier that year had proposed to her, eliciting extreme joy from the blue haired woman.

Lucy put down her spoon, glaring at Natsu, but turned to everyone present. "Well, I was going to wait until after, but-"

"Lucy's pregnant!" Natsu exclaimed, not waiting for her introduction to the topic. His smile beamed from ear to ear under his pink hair.

"Natsu! I was going to say it, idiot!" She let her hands fall to the table with a thud, still clutching the diningware.

"Ah Lucy! I'm so happy!" Levy cried, her hands coming together in front of her chest.

"Again?" Cana drawled. She leaned on the table, reaching for her glass of purple wine. "You two breed like rabbits. Congrats, I guess," she sipped the liquid again. "If you can manage a fifth brat..." she muttered.

Gajeel snorted at her remark, causing Levy to slap his arm.

"And I wouldn't be too quick to laugh, Gajeel. You've got three. It's catching up." Grey commented.

"Juvia thinks it's all just wonderful!" Grey's fiancee cooed and gazed at him.

"You should have a baby, Cana. I could be a grandpa like Metalicana." Gildarts said, looking at his daughter. He lifted Rhett up so he could sit up on his lap, visible to all who were present.

Cana drained her glass before speaking and leaned on the back of the chair. "And have to give up my favorite blackberry wine, no thank you."

"How far along are you?" Erza asked, interest filling her expression.

Lucy smiled, loving all the attention. "Only twelve weeks, so it's still early."

"I'm hitting the middle of my sixth month already." Levy said, rubbing her rounded stomach.

"It'll be here before you know it." Lucy replied happily. She turned quickly as one of her children came up beside her and pulled on her sleeve.

"Melina won't give me back my doll."

"Did you ask her nicely to give it back to you?"

The six year old blond haired girl's eyes watered. "Yes, but she said not to tell or she'd flush it down the toilet."

"Time to rein in your kid, Gajeel." Grey said with a chuckle.

Shaking his head and swallowing his mouthful of food, Gajeel scowled, turning his head to the side. He bellowed right there at the table, "Melina! Give it back! Now!"

A scream answered and then a loud whine.

"Don't make me come find you!"

Silence answered.

He grunted, a smirk replacing his frown, and he laughed as Lucy's girl stared wide eyed at him. "There kid, she should give it back now."

Once she scampered away, Gajeel shook his head. "She's only four years old. How much of a bully can she be?"

"Just wait till she's a teenager..." Gildarts rolled his eyes.

Cana glared at him while cutting the meat on her plate with her knife, really getting the utensil in there even after the piece was severed.

"Well, when her father is Gajeel..." Lucy commented with a laugh. She took a sip of her water and gave Levy a secret knowing look. She had two girls who would be soon fast approaching those years Gildarts had mentioned. The youngest, the two boys, were even more of a handful. But she was confident in her mothering abilities to be able to handle a fifth child. No matter how much of him or her would be like Natsu.

"I'm sure she'll have all the boys running off, never mind knowing who her daddy is." Levy thoughtfully stated.

"Damn straight. Ain't no one gonna mess with a Redfox." Gajeel said decisively. He placed his arm over Levy's shoulder in possession, and the corner of his mouth slid upwards as he gazed at the blue haired woman.

"Oh, has anyone spoke to Laxus or Mira lately?" Lucy asked.

"The last time I spoke with Mira, she had said they would try to make it down for the summer." Levy stated, glancing around the table at the faces surrounding her.

Conversation started up again in a gradual rise and they all continued their meal. Not too long after everyone cleared their plates, they gathered in the large expanse of the living room, complete with a twelve foot tree, all decorated and lit. They began to dish out the gifts, all the children excited for another round of unwrapping.

As she watched, Levy smiled and looked over at her husband sitting to her right. Metalicana sat on the other side of him holding Rhett. Three generations sitting together. Inside the warmth of his father's home, Gajeel looked just like him, right down to the nose, brows, and eyes. Both had the expressions of an easy contentedness. She felt him relax with a barely audible sigh and his grasp around her shoulders tightened.

Gajeel was so good with the kids. She remembered when he had been uneasy around his newborn daughter, afraid he would accidentally hurt her somehow, not knowing what to do. But seeing him now, not six years later after two children, gently considering their daughter as she began piling her new gifts by his foot, she knew he had grown accustomed to them. That he loved them dearly. They were as much a part of his life as it was for him to work in a mechanic shop.

As she sat comfortably in the arms of her love, Levy took mental pictures of her warm surroundings, wondering if -hoping- it will stay warm and full of comfort forever. Especially upon remembering how long it took for the two of them to get where they were now, both together and individually. It had been a long and trying road with many uncertainties.

But nothing ever happens that way.


	3. 2 - Daddy's Girl

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter II

10 Years Later

The radio station blared powerfully in the immense garage. The tinks and clanks of metal tools dropping on the flooring barely made audible sounds in the space. The guitar solo and double bass of the current song was the only thing Gajeel focused on aside from his work. He tightened the new oil filter onto the engine of a diesel, then wiped his hands on a shop towel. He rolled himself from underneath the vehicle, sitting up on the creeper to place the tools he had used back into the box at his side. A voice yelled above the music, causing him to turn to the open garage door.

Metalicana strode over to the radio and turned the volume down now that the song was over. In his hands were a set of keys. "I've got another, a jeep." He called over the din.

Gajeel cursed and picked up the box by the steel handle. "Damnit, I hate jeeps..." He grabbed the keys out of his father's hands and went to move the vehicle into another open space within the building. He opened the driver's side door, leaning on it as he yelled, "Are ya gonna take this one?"

Metalicana appeared from the office, walking into the garage with one of the office phones in his hand. He set it down on a huge stationary tool box. "I guess, since yer being a giant ass baby about it."

Gajeel left the door open, fleeing the vicinity in the case that his old man was pulling his leg. He had never liked working on jeeps. They reminded him too much of someone he both loved and hated, a past he never wanted to remember, though from time to time, he struggled to forget it. He headed to the office and dug around in his pockets for some change to get a soda from the machine.

The small office and shop was owned by Metalicana, and was hardly ever cleaned. The garage didn't have a secretary, though Levy had served as one the few years up until they had their third child. Gajeel had mentioned hiring a new body, but Metalicana always refused, said it was a waste of good money.

The schedule board hanging up behind the main desk was pretty loud; color coded and messy, the only reason Gajeel could read it was that he had worked there for several years. Different names and dates were highlighted with different colors, signifying different meanings. Levy had never been able to read it properly. From the look of it, they were jammed pack for the rest of the week.

He sat down behind the main computer and glanced at the clock. It was almost 3pm, Levy would be bringing the kids by soon before they headed home from school.

The door opened, revealing Natsu in the same dirty uniform the garage employees wore. The pink haired man placed a heavy alternator onto the counter, a paper in his hands. Oil and grease smeared onto the desk, blending in with the nasty stains that already stained it.

"We got this in?" he asked and pointed a finger at it.

"Ya check the back?" Gajeel asked, then took a swig from the can in his hand.

"Yea but I couldn't find it." Natsu replied, frustration clear on his face.

Gajeel snorted and grabbed the mouse beside the keyboard. "Usually that means we don't have the part."

"Just check it. Sometimes they get misplaced back there. I've told Metalicana to organize."

"Now he's never going to, just outta spite." Gajeel chuckled. He clicked through the inventory list, running his eyes down the numbers. "It says it's there."

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Great. A needle in a haystack. Just what I need."

"Gonna be alright?" Gajeel joked, exiting the program on the monitor. His fellow employee looked drained. Dark circles under his eyes gave him away, and the fact that he drank coffee multiple times throughout the workdays. He wasn't the type to get involved in the affairs of others, but Gajeel felt slightly concerned. Just slightly.

"Ya look like shit." He spat out roughly.

"I'll find it." Natsu picked the part up off the counter. "I feel like it. I'm doing my best. Five kids at home makes this job a walk in the park."

"I hear ya." Gajeel leaned back in the chair. His four kids were more than enough. And Levy did more than enough at home as well. Every day after work, she'd greet him with a warm dinner and the kids would be behaving themselves.

The phone suddenly came to life, interrupting them with a shrill ring. Natsu opened the door to leave and Gajeel rolled the chair backwards towards the other desk to get it and answered with his professional voice. "Redfox Mechanics."

"Hey Gajeel," Levy's voice was sweet in his ear. He noticed there was a slight huff to her voice that normally wasn't there.

"I was just thinkin' about ya, Shorty." Gajeel's frown melted and he relaxed.

"How's work?" She asked. There were muffled voices and she murmured something... was it a threat? He then heard someone whine.

"It's busy as usual. What's goin' on?"

"I'm picking the kids up, but I'm running a little late." She answered, sounding a bit rushed.

"That's ok, take yer time. Is everything ok?" He asked, then stood up and walked to the window.

There was a pause from the other end.

Gajeel's frown returned and he asked again, in a more serious tone, "What's goin' on, Levy."

"I received a call from the school an hour ago. It seems that Melina was sent to the principal's office. They wouldn't tell me why over the phone."

He watched through the window as Metalicana backed the jeep out of the opened doors and parked it in the lot beside the office. The fact that Melina was in trouble was no surprise to him. "Oh. Is that all?"

"Gajeel," Levy's voice was firm. "No parent wants to find out their child has misbehaved in a public setting. Depending on what happened, we're going to have to talk to her about it."

He took a drink of his soda and made a sound with his mouth, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Tch. Shorty, she's thirteen. She probably told another annoying brat to shut the fuck up or somethin'."

Levy grumbled, and he could hear another voice in the background. Their five year old most likely. "She get's her dirty mouth from you. I've told you to stop cursing in front of them."

The phone's other line began to ring. He quickly soothed the situation as best as he could. "Well, I'll try harder. I gotta go. When ya get her, stop by, I wanna see ya. An' then we'll work it out at home."

She took a deep breath and held it in before letting it go as she said, "Ok. I love you."

"Love ya."

Drinking the last bit from the can, he threw it into the trash bin and answered the other call on the fourth ring as he walked outside to meet up with the others in the garage to continue working.

* * *

Levy re-positioned her purse, straightening out the handles to lay flat on her shoulder. She tugged her five year old daughter along up the few steps to the school's entrance by the hand. Looking over her shoulder to see if her boys were following, she let out of breath at what she saw. The two boys were punching each other in the arm, falling behind. A hiss escaped her mouth. "Rhett, Galen, stop fighting!"

Rhett threw one last punch and scowled before trotting up behind his mother. Galen pouted, and then started to complain. "Rhett punched me after you said to stop."

Levy snapped her words as she held the heavy metal doors open for them, "Stop it, both of you. When we're in here, you have to behave."

"Tch. Like Melina did..." Rhett muttered and rolled his grey eyes.

Levy pursed her lips and pinched the top of his ear, jerking him.

"Oww!" He growled, putting his hand on her wrist.

"I said stop."

They rounded the corner and found the principal's office. Levy hauled the door open, immediately seeing Melina slouching in one of the chairs that lined the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. When she saw her mother, her scowl deepened.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my daughter." Levy said pleasantly to the secretary. The boys snickered as they stared at their older sister. The five year old looked up at Levy with her bright eyes.

The woman behind the desk gazed up through her glasses, looking as if she was sizing up the daughter through the mother. Her judging eyes swept over the other three children. She made a humming noise and moved her eyes to Melina. She pointed to the clipboard next to the phone. "You'll have to sign her out and sign the discipline slip of the incident."

"T-there was an incident?" Levy asked, the pen in her hand poised to write.

"She wouldn't be in here if there wasn't." The secretary replied nonchalantly.

Levy turned to look at Melina with furrowed brows. More like her father every passing year. As she read through the report, shock spread on her face. Shaking her head, she signed both papers, and took her copy of it.

None of them said a word as they left the building. They piled into the vehicle and Levy strapped in little Karia in her booster seat. She sat behind the wheel and started the engine, glaring at her oldest in the passenger seat. She didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say if she did open her mouth. What was written on the slip surprised her. Never would she have thought her daughter was capable of doing what she did.

"I didn't hu-" Melina began, clicking the seat belt into place.

"I don't want to hear it right now." Levy said evenly. She backed out of the parking space and headed for her husband's work.

"Mom, can we get some food?" Galen asked. He watched the electric poles pass on the side of the road. Rhett excitedly agreed. "Yea! Can we?"

"No. Not right now." She turned down the street, seeing the shop in the distance. They didn't understand the situation, and fully wouldn't until they were a little older. The eleven and ten year old boys were only preoccupied with fighting each other. They might as well be twins. She fought the urge to smile as she briefly looked at them in the rear view mirror.

The boys made disappointed sounds, but soon forgot and started to annoy each other. Karia watched them with a smile, adding her noises in participation of their antics.

Melina was silent. She kept waiting for her mother to say something, but it never came. She glanced at her from the corner of her eye, estimating her mood. She looked calm pulling into the establishment's parking lot.

Once parked, Melina exited the car and made a beeline for the soda machine. Her black boots were untied, and she kicked her feet as she marched to the office, shoe strings flopping on the pavement.

Fingers checked the coin return, finding nothing. She got down on her knees and felt the bottom of the machine. The dollar was still there. A smirk appeared on her lips. "Gihi..."

A string was attached to it. She inserted it through the money slot, then pulled it out when the light blinked. She pressed one of buttons and a soda fell to the bottom. Looking around for anyone, she folded the dollar and placed it back under the machine.

Melina turned around and bumped into her mother. Levy gasped, tightening her grip on Karia in her arms when her eyes landed on the front of her daughter's clothing. "What happened to your dress? That wasn't there when I picked you up."

The blue dress had black smears on the front and a small tear where her knee had been when she crouched. Melina tried not to laugh. Her face twisted into one of knowing. "Umm, I don't know."

"Oh, Melina!" Levy growled. She didn't know what to say as the girl turned quickly to the open garage doors.

The loud music hurt Levy's ears and her eyes widened. The song was heavy with guitar and double bass, chaotically creating a fast-paced beat. Melina nodded her head with it, her smile bursting. The artist's singing turned to growling before a scream. Karia buried her head into Levy's neck and gripped her shoulder.

Gajeel's back was to them, standing under a vehicle on the hydraulic lift. He adjusted his grip on the wrench and pulled, attempting to loosen the bolt above his head. The music got to him and he started nodding his head to it. When he turned around, his lips were moving with the lyrics, then he saw them and a grin split his face. "Hey Shorty!" he yelled over the din.

He adjusted the volume to the radio and turned to Melina, noting her dirty dress with a raise of his eyebrow. "Hey Pipsqueak."

She drank from her soda can. "Hey."

"Ya look about as dirty as I am." He commented, pointed to her knees. Both of their black masses of hair were unruly, escaping the ties they had bound them in. She shrugged and headed to the office to play on the computer.

Gajeel frowned as he watched her leave. Sweat poured off of his body from the unusual heat of the late spring, and a breeze brought it to Levy's nose.

"Oh, you stink" She said, wrinkling her nose.

"Gihihi..." he laughed, his hand reaching behind her body in an attempt to bring her closer. A playful smirk made his lips spread wide, exposing his teeth as he stepped towards her.

His wife stepped back, grabbing the hand that was about to set itself on her bottom. "Uh, not until you shower."

"Daddy smells." Karia giggled and pointed at him. He turned to her, his laugh on his lips.

"Yer against me too?" He reached out and quickly snatched her out of Levy's arm. The little girl screamed and he pressed her to himself, instantly evoking another set of happy giggles. She looked even smaller in his thick arms than she really was, and she wrapped her little arms around his neck, despite the sweat. He turned to Levy. "What happened with Melina?"

Levy sighed and said, "She will have to tell you tonight."

He raised his brow. "That bad?"

She didn't say anything to that, only licked her bottom lip. Both of them turned to the sound of Rhett and Galen, doing their best to try to bring Natsu to the ground. The man stood with his arms up, the two boys clinging to them. He walked up to them and set the children down on their feet.

"Only a few more hours. Then I get to go home to _my_ kids." He laughed, greeting Levy and left to start on another vehicle.

"And I guess we should go and let your father finish his work." Levy said cheerfully, now that her children were gathered around her. She took Karia from Gajeel's arms.

"Tell Melina I'll want ta know, exactly, what happened." He expressed sternly.

When they left for the car, he watched as Melina shut the office door and follow her siblings. He shook his head, still staring, hoping what she did wasn't as bad as Levy had let on.

* * *

"You what?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

The drinking glass stopped short of his mouth. His red eyes grew hard from across the table. He couldn't believe what he heard. But then, he had done that same thing when he was his daughter's age. Even when he was an adult. He recalled the time when he defended the woman by his side from another man's angry onslaught. The thought made his blood boil. She must have seen it in his face; Levy took a deep breath, knowing Gajeel's temper could get away from him. The other children ate their food in silence, oblivious to the severity of the conversation.

Melina kept her gaze on her father, lifting her chin. "He was a jerk!"

"So ya punched him?" He growled. He set the glass down without taking a sip, forgetting his thirst. His t-shirt bunched at the chest as he hunched his huge shoulders, crossing his arms on the table with a bang.

"You woulda too!" The girl defended.

"This ain't about me, Melina. Why'd ya do it, other than the fact that he 'was a jerk'?"

"He..." Melina started hesitantly. "He told me my dress looked nice." She dropped her fork on the plate.

Levy turned to her. "So you hit him for a compliment? Melina..."

"Well yea, he's usually mean. I thought he was making fun of me. I don't normally wear dresses. They're too girly."

Gajeel shook his head, his mouth stretching as he struggled to respond. He began to laugh, staring her. "Ya hit 'im 'cause he said you look nice. Seems ta me that he likes ya or somethin'," his eyes moved to his concerned wife, rubbing the back of his head. "There's no mistakin' that she's mine."

Melina scowled, abruptly crossing her arms. "I don't get why this is such a big deal."

Levy tried to smile, for both her husband and her daughter. "Honey, you're growing... in more ways than one," she said carefully, glancing at Gajeel. "You'll be attending the high school this fall, and that's only a few months away. It's probably time you start to wear pretty dresses more often. Who knows, you might find your first boyfriend."

Gajeel snapped his head to her, dropping his hand fiercely upon the table. His eyes searched hers. "What, no, she's too young for a boyfriend. Levy." He scowled.

"I don't want one! Boys are too stupid." She growled. Her black hair fell into her eyes and glared at her parents.

Gajeel picked up his drink. "Ya keep thinkin' that till yer thirty."

Rhett took advantage of the silence that followed. He glanced to Levy. "Can we get a dog?"

"Yea! I wanna dog!" Galen added enthusiastically.

Gajeel saw the look in Levy's eyes, a discouraged defeat that seemed to seep from her. He watched as she took a long swig of her wineglass. Addressing the boys he started, "Are ya finished with dinner? Then go to yer rooms and work on yer homework."

The boys left, leaving Melina sitting in her chair. She started to leave when Gajeel spoke. "Yea, you can go too. But we ain't done with this conversation."

When she left, Levy's eyes began to well, the tears she had been holding back no longer stayed in her eyes. They fell down her cheek. "I-I don't know what we're going to do with her. She punched another student. O-our child, Gajeel."

He focused on her, reaching out to feel the blue hair that was neatly put back with a flowery headband, and sighed. "It'll be alright, Shrimp."

The tears kept falling. She didn't look up, afraid that his serious expression would make her cry even more. "But I don't know how to relate with her. I was never like this when I was her age. She's just... just so... "

"Like me?" He cocked his head.

That made her laugh. She brought a hand to her chest. "Yea. Like you."

"Well ya better still love me." Gajeel voiced. He pulled her out of her seat to sit on his lap, and gently wiped away her tears with this thumbs. His red eyes softened looking in her big, brown ones.

She kissed him. "Always."

"Maybe I could talk to her. Teach her things." Gajeel offered.

Levy smiled and nodded, getting up to start clearing the table. "That would be great. She probably needs an outlet. Maybe she would like to help you in the shop? The school lets out in a few weeks. You can take her with you to work."

He pursed his lips as he thought. He hadn't spent as much time with Melina as he would like, and the summer would give him roughly three months to teach her what he did during the day before she had to attend classes. And who knew, perhaps she'd enjoy it so much that she'd want to work with him. It'd keep her from the boys. He smirked.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **AN** : This one is kinda short for my tastes. If there are any grammatical errors, I'll correct it soon, and add in more details if I need to. I just wanted to get these up before I finished the recent chapter that I've been working on. It may be confusing at first, but I promise, it gets better. Gimme a shout if ya like the story so far!


	4. 3 - Haunting Past

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : This chapter is the one folks - sh*t gets real, the beginning of the past coming back to haunt.

Chapter III

"Why do I have to learn this stuff?" Melina grumbled. Her voice slightly echoed in the garage. She leaned on the stool creeper as she handed her father a socket wrench. Gajeel loosened one of the lug nuts on the spindle on the right front wheel of the truck. He palmed the five of them that held the heavy wheel onto the wheel hub and turned to her.

"Ya need to know this. Everybody does."

He wrenched the wheel off and dropped it onto the floor. The black tire bounced with a loud bang, rolled and waddled to a stop by the upright toolbox behind him.

Melina thought there were better uses of her time other than to sit there and watch her dad change a flat tire. She gazed out the open window at the fading evening, and scowled. "But I'm a girl. Why not have Rhett watch too?"

"I'm teaching you right now, not him." He replied and set the nuts aside. He made her watch as he explained how to take the tire off the rim and replace the old tire with a new one.

With a semi-bored expression, Melina asked, "What are you gonna do with the other one?"

"I'll patch it and set it aside in case of a rainy day."

"How do you patch it?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Watch an' learn from the master," Gajeel smirked. Ten minutes later, with the tire patched, he looked at her. "Easy."

Melina crossed her arms. "Easy? It looked kinda hard."

"What?" Gajeel asked, a look of shock spread over his face. "I took my time to show you. It's not hard at all. Ya just gotta know what to do, and it takes no time till its as good as new."

He turned to replace the tools he had used. Melina walked over to the repaired tire, her black boots quiet on the cement floor. She had seen him lift the tire like one of their kitchen chairs and managed the nail hole quickly. With a hand on either side of the black rubber, she tried to lift it. It never made it off the ground, and her tan shirt was streaked with black marks and spots of grease.

"Gross... " She murmured, her eyes widened at the weight of the tire. She looked back at her father, never noticing the size of his arms until now. Black stained bits of her hands and arms, and she rubbed her fingers together. The grime slid easily on her skin. She felt a little guilty for ruining her shirt, but walked back to the toolbox where Gajeel was standing, humming to himself.

His cell phone started to ring, and he reached into his pocket. A frown appeared on his face as he answered an unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

There was silence before the call abruptly ended. He looked at his phone, then to his daughter.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Don't know, I thought it would have been your mother calling," he grunted, then noticed the black on her shirt. "What happened ta you?"

Melina furrowed her brow and wiped the sleeve of her shirt, motioning behind her. "You made it look easy. It weighs a ton."

Gajeel threw his head back to bark his deep-throated laugh. "Yer mother's going to love laundry tonight. We better head back now anyways."

The corners of her mouth curved up in a small smile as she listened to her father's chuckle.

* * *

The next morning, all three of the oldest Redfox children waited by the front door, all dressed for their first day of the new school year. The two boys had their backpack straps around their shoulders and Melina brushed a strand of hair from her face and suppressed a sigh. Still in clothes she woke up in, Levy pushed her glasses up further on her nose and held up her phone to take a picture. "Galen, stand still please."

"Mom, we have to go."

"I know, I know, just let me get this..." She took a few quick pictures just as Gajeel came around the corner in his work uniform.

He took a sip of his coffee mug in his hand before bending down to kiss Levy's forehead. "Everybody ready?"

Karia let go of Levy's leg to grab hold of Gajeel's, a smile and her blue curls sweeping across her childish features. He picked her up in one arm with an exaggerated groan and kissed her cheek, causing a giggle to escape her little lips.

"Ok Karia, it's just you and me today," Levy chimed. She took her youngest in her arms so Gajeel could leave to drop the children off at school before work. "You better go before you're late."

He finished off his coffee and grabbed his keys with his other hand, heading for the door. "Alright, let's haul ass."

Trying his luck, he leaned over to kiss Melina's cheek as well. She whipped her head around, her black hair hitting him in the face. "Eww, dad your breath stinks!"

With that the children hastily filed out of the entryway and headed for the truck. Gajeel turned around to give Levy a glare. Her fingers went to her closed mouth to hide her growing grin, knowing that indeed her husband had coffee breath. She shooed him out the door and watched them pile into the truck.

Gajeel dropped the boys off at their building first, then turned the truck around and started for the high school. He casually gripped the steering wheel with one hand and glanced at Melina's form in the passenger seat. "You excited for yer first day of high school?"

After he spoke the words, it hit him like a kick in the gut.

As he looked at his daughter, he saw the four year old she had been, the little girl that she still was to him. The daughter who punched boys was growing up, enrolled into the high school. His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to swallow. And just like that, words seemed to escape him. It was hard to see clearly, what was this? Tears in his eyes? He never cried. Ever.

"What's wrong?" Melina asked. She clutched her bag on her lap. He risked a glanced in her direction before attempting to answer.

She had turned fourteen during the summer. She was a teenager. She was growing up right before his eyes. He remembered when he came home one night to find Levy putting makeup on her. On his daughter. Never did he think that would happen again. But here she was beside him, wearing a hint of it. And Levy thought he wouldn't notice.

Her attire was beginning to change as well; her loose jackets were turning into fitted shirts. Shirts that showed a little more of what she was in the process of developing. Time was changing his girl into a woman. He wanted it to stop.

He cleared his throat and blinked. "Uh, yea. Nothing's wrong. You excited?"

"I guess so. It's just high school." Melina deadpanned as she stared out the window.

Gajeel smirked and nodded once, blinking again to try to clear his eyes. It was just high school.

"Right. Just high school."

Melina stared at him from the corner of her eye, her expression neutral. She saw him struggle to remain casual. His red eyes were abnormally red.

"Dad. It's going to be ok. There's no need to cry." She stated nonchalantly.

"The hell I'm crying," Gajeel growled out. He gripped the wheel tightly and shook his head. "I'm allowed ta get at least a little sentimental. But I won't cry like yer mother. I just remember when you were little. It just seems like it wasn't too long ago is all."

Melina nodded. "Uh-huh."

He was about to recall a memory when his phone burst to life at his side. He paused, the timing of the phone call very poor. Especially when he was having a conversation with Melina that wasn't one sided. He pulled it up and again saw a number he didn't recognize.

"The fuck is goin' on..." he murmured in a growl. He pressed the talk button and brought the phone to his face and demanded loudly, "Who is this?"

" _You are a hard man to reach, Redfox._ "

Unlike the number, the voice on the other end was very recognizable. It made his blood run cold.

He stared out the windshield, the actions he was used to performing daily seemed as though he forgot entirely how to do them. The truck slowed for a moment, his mind running from his limbs to his brain, all trying to recall when the last time he had heard that dark voice.

"H-" Gajeel started, pausing to lick his lips. No. It wasn't who it sounded like it was, was it? He continued in a growl, but there was a hint of something else in it. "How the hell did you get this number?"

Melina squinted her eyes and turned her head to him. It was rare that she ever heard more than one curse word in a conversation of her father's. She watched him and his unusual mannerisms, it was like he was a different person. He was always confident, always cocky. Now he seemed to be... submissive.

A trait she had never once seen in him.

" _I have my ways. You forget I have many eyes and ears at my disposal._ " The male voice was light and airy, a passive-aggressive tinge to it. " _Do I need to remind you?_ "

"No. No, that's not necessary. What do you want?" Gajeel replied quickly. He glanced into the rear view, to the side mirrors, and out to the surrounding vehicles on the road.

Melina now was interested, if not concerned. It was almost 8am, what could possibly make her stone-cold father go pale white? Her breath caught in her throat as their truck slowed to a stop at the end of an inner street at a four way intersection. Instead of an easy acceleration, the truck's back tires squealed for an instant as it took off from the stop. She knew Gajeel hated that.

" _Now why do you think I want something? Maybe I just want to talk because I miss you, hmm..._ "

The truck sped up to catch the stoplight at a green. Gajeel spat out harshly, his fingers gripping the phone tightly. "Stop playing these games, Jose. You know I'm done with that. I won't do it anymore."

" _Careful. You said you're done, but you're not done until_ I _say you are._ " Jose said in a warning tone. It grew chilly, an edge that Gajeel did not want to push.

He swallowed and risked a glance towards Melina. She gripped the handle by the door. Her face tried to be smooth and expressionless, but he could see her exterior mirrored the panic in his own mind.

Fear was a nasty beast. And he was the first to admit he wasn't immune to its bite.

His panic rose like bile in his throat. It burned against his eyes and something that sounded almost like a plea left his lips. "Please... I turned away from that, I found..."

He was reluctant to involve his family in the business that he had willingly walked away from many years ago. Before he met Levy. Leaving had been a dangerous move. Part of him had feared his leaving would create problems bigger than he was capable of handling. And it hadn't been a problem.

Until now.

" _You found, what? A pretty little thing to settle you down? To get you away from the job which you were assigned?_ "

Gajeel flinched, opening his mouth to speak, but no sound came. The pause was enough for the man to continue.

" _Oh. Ohh Redfox,_ " Jose's voice turned colder as he chuckled. " _The only reason I haven't come for you yet is because I have had eyes on you._ _Yes, I know about your blue haired woman, your four young offspring. I let it slide because you were one of my best. I let it go because I was sure my Black Steel couldn't be tamed. I can't believe you would think you left_ my _roaring business on your own, and that I would not find you._ "

"I'm not that man anymore. I can't _do_ what you're askin-" Gajeel started, frantically looking for the distinct SUV type vehicles the man preferred to use, afraid for his daughter, knowing she could be used as collateral against him if the worst happened. And his old boss was not against using all sorts of things as collateral, including people. Fear threatened to completely coat his demeanor, but the voice on the phone cut him off.

" _I'm in need of some damn good bodies who know what the fuck they're doing. Return to the business._ " The threat in the statement was plain.

Gajeel breathed. He had to ask. "What if I don't?"

There was a slight pause. " _I'm not fucking_ asking _._ "

A distinct click ended the call.

Gajeel looked at the screen, his eyes glancing from it to the road ahead. His chest heaved and adrenaline thrummed through his veins. "Shit. Shit..." He breathed as he maneuvered the truck through the streets. His eyes never stopped scanning the scenery.

"Dad, you're scaring me." Melina stated with wide eyes. She clutched her bag and the door with white knuckles. "What's going on? Who was that?"

Gajeel scrolled through his contacts with his thumb while he steered with his opposite hand. He was not about to stop on the side of the road to figure this out. He wasn't meaning to ignore Melina either, words seemed to stop forming in his mouth. How could he tell her what it was about? What his job used to be? It would put her in extreme danger, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

He abandoned the idea of using his phone, checked behind the truck on the road and saw a large black vehicle. Making deliberate turns, he checked to see if it followed. Instinct kicked in, a remnant from the said business that still remained with him. Turning to Melina, he spoke as calmly as he could manage, but with deadly intent. "Put your seat belt on."

Melina did so. As soon as he heard the click, Gajeel threw the truck into the next gear and punched the acceleration as he worked the clutch.

They had a tail.

"Dad!" Melina shouted. She watched in horror as they flew past traffic, the roar of the engine louder than she had ever heard it. The intense look on Gajeel's features grew more serious each time he tried to out maneuver the one behind him. Once he had opened the distance between them, passing cars whenever he had the chance, he tossed Melina his phone.

"Call your mother. Then hold the phone to me."

She did as she was told, trying not to fumble with the device as she punched in the number that was by memory. It began to ring and she held then phone to his head. She looked out the back window and saw the trailing SUV. Her stomach felt as though it dropped straight to the bottom of her torso.

His wife answered, and before she could get her second word out, he cut her off. His clipped, edged words demanding and clear. "Levy. Do you remember where I keep my weapons?"

There was a pause before she slowly answered. "Gajeel... Why are you asking me this?"

"Levy." He responded as serious as his previous question.

"Are the kids alright?"

He could sense her panic mode rising. Speaking in a serious tone, he took a sharp turn, causing Melina to push against his shoulder to keep upright.

"Yes. Do you remember where I keep my weapons?" He repeated.

"In the basement, but-"

"Get the .45 and an extra magazine, and go to the room in the basement."

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, her voice quivering.

"Just do it. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He gestured to Melina to end the call, despite hearing Levy's frantic words through the device. She gripped his phone in her hands, trying to stop them from involuntarily shaking.

"Please tell me what's going on." She begged.

He scowled and turned onto an open stretch of a country road. The main ways would be clogged with morning traffic and easier for Jose's men to spot and track them. In a few seconds, Gajeel had went from first gear to fifth, the truck's engine revving to high RPMs each transition. They flew down the straight way, exceeding the speed limit to say the least. The SUV in the distance, he breathed.

"All I can say is that I was apart of somethin' pretty bad before I met your mother. She saved my life." He shook his head as guilt washed over him. How could he have let this happen?

"So these people are from that?" Melina asked, pointing back at the window.

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure himself, though his gut told him so. And his gut had served him well in the past. It was one reason he was still alive. His red eyes glanced up into the rear view. They were still on him, but farther back. The road they were on would eventually lead back around to town, except for two turn offs on either side on down the way. One led to another town, the other through tight turns and woods.

Ordinarily, he would never take either road at these speeds, especially with his child present. But in order to get home -and he was against leading these fuckers back to his family- the turn off towards the woods was the best way. He grimaced.

"Hang onto something." He growled and slowed long enough to take the turn without flipping the truck.

Tires squealed, and as soon as the truck was lined up with the road again, Gajeel had accelerated, only to take another turn the opposite way. The dense trees with coloring foliage covered the sky overhead, and seemed to swallow up the grey road. Another few turns would take them straight by their house.

"When we get there, run straight for basement. Don't wait for me, don't turn around, no matter what you hear." Gajeel said, turning onto the last stretch of road before their drive.

All Melina could do was nod her head. Her lips were trembling so hard she didn't trust her words. The drive was partially hidden by the woods. He sped up the drive as fast as he dared, knowing she would have to all but jump out.

The teenager was out of the truck before Gajeel threw it into park. With his engine turned off, he could hear the menacing roar of the SUV down the road. He scanned what he could easily see of the property for any other danger, then followed Melina inside, not bothering to lock the front door; it would most likely be kicked in anyways, despite however which way the lock was facing.

Levy was at the bottom of the basement steps, tightly holding Karia against herself. Expecting to see Gajeel, surprise hit her upon the sight of the girl. "Melina! Where are the boys?" She quickly asked.

"They're at school." She gave a short, breathy reply, and followed her mother into the room built into the ground at the other side of the stairs.

Levy handed Karia to her, herding them into the room, and turned to see Gajeel grab the .45 from its case and shove a magazine up into the handle. He pulled back the top with the ease of an experienced firearm handler.

"It's Jose..." Levy breathed. There was no other explanation of the situation. She knew exactly what the history was between the two men. She stood between the room's entrance and her daughters, shielding them from the sight of their father wielding a loaded pistol.

"And he's pissed." Gajeel took a stance hidden from the view from the top of the stairs and loudly growled as he readied the black metal. He didn't try to hold back his emotions. "I'm so fucking done with this crazy shit."

From the floor above, they heard the loud bang of the front door slamming open. Levy pushed the girls further back into the room, trying her best to calm down a frightened five year old.

Gajeel counted the number of steps, determining that there were only three of them. He tried to follow where all of them were as they went through the house, but lost his mental trace as the steps neared the top of the basement door in the kitchen.

The sound of metal banging on the hanging cooking pots rang out above them. Gajeel watched the ceiling with an uneasy feeling. His grip tightened on the pistol, his other hand on the one holding it. One of them fired off a shot into the kitchen floor, which exited almost simultaneously through the basement ceiling. The gunshot muffled the cries of Gajeel's girls.

It was too close for comfort. He quietly moved around in the dark, peering into the room, lit by candle in the corner. Three loves of his life huddled there in fearful silence, Levy with a hand over her youngest's mouth out of precaution.

And the sight made his blood boil hot.

He knew the sick bastard was making a point, but to threaten innocent children was monstrous.

The footsteps stopped at the basement door, muffled voices were behind it. Gajeel moved away from the room as stealthy as he could, staying close to the outer perimeter. The door at the top of the stairs opened, streaming light into the darkness.

Gajeel stiffened, raising his pistol.

An unfamiliar voice called out. "Boss doesn't ask the same thing twice."

Another voice spoke with a third. Another gun went off. Somewhere upstairs glass broke.

He was sure they had been sent there with the intent to frighten and threaten only. Having been apart of something similar once before, Gajeel was confident that Jose wouldn't change his habits now. If he wanted something done without use of physical violence, he could count on psychological terror to accomplish it.

Knowing the men would soon leave, he entered the room, holding the pistol away from him and his family. Levy leaned into him, her breath coming in forced through her nose. He wrapped his arm around her and Karia, whispering to her.

"Levy, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, still holding the pistol out and away from them. The footsteps above faded out. The sound of an engine came to life outside and that too faded out. He made sure all three of them had left, and dropped the clip from the pistol, pulling the slide back to release the round still in the chamber.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered still, her voice shaky.

He set the weapon down and wrapped his arms around his small wife. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Can you? Can you really make sure of it? I thought it was done, Gajeel. I thought you got out." Levy quaked in a ramble, still holding her child in a death grip as she faced her husband.

"I am. I mean I did. You were there." Gajeel lowered his head to look her in the eyes. "I didn't know they'd do this, I swear I didn't know..."

Melina hugged herself and sniffled. Gajeel turned to her and she stiffly walked towards her parents, tears streaming down her face. It hurt him to see her like this, to see them all terrified. Back when he was young and stupid, he had done things he was certainly not proud of, and thinking on it now almost made him physically ill.

Now that he was a parent, he swore he'd never let anything of the like ever happen to his own flesh and blood.

* * *

 **AN** : Please expect editing. I feel like I need to add more details...


	5. 4 - A Willing Servant

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a FanFiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : This is where the past is introduced. So here it is: ready, set, read!

Chapter IV

 _He casually strode into the reception area, an easy confidence billowing from his massive form. His long black hair did what it wanted to that day, and large chunks of it escaped the thick band at the nape of his neck, wisps of it clung to his sweat. His pierced lip curved into a smirk when he reached the front desk._

 _The young receptionist behind it averted her eyes before shyly bringing them up again. "Master Jose is in a meeting at the moment."_

 _Gajeel took off his sunglasses to reveal his handsome, distracting red-iris eyes and leaned a muscular arm on the smooth wooden surface, looking straight at the young woman. He simply stated, "Is he."_

 _The receptionist gave a nervous smile, the corners faltering._

 _"Call me in, sweet cheeks." He said quietly. His lips never abandoned his devilish grin._

 _She slowly nodded, her breath catching in her chest. Picking up the phone, she rung the boss's private office, still looking at Gajeel._

 _"There is someone here to see you."_

 _"Is it Redfox? He's known to be late." The voice replied, seemingly disinterested._

 _Gajeel heard the question. Before the woman turned to him to ask for his name, he nodded, briefly closing his eyes._

 _"Good, good. Let him in, darling." Jose said._

 _Gajeel lowered his eyes, sneaking a peak at the woman's grey dress before straightening, noting the low cut front that showed a little more curve than usual. He tapped the desk surface with his upturned knuckle and strode to the double doors beyond._

 _The corridor was well lit with wall lights that shown on the ceiling, revealing heavy doors on either side of the hall. At the far end was another entryway. It was guarded by a man in a black suit. His stance beside the door never changed as Gajeel closed the gap. He ignored the man as he grabbed the handle and flung it open._

 _A long area rug ran from the entrance across to the windows. In between that sat two wide, grey upholstered chairs nearest him and a large desk on the other side of that. Behind it sat a tanned skinned man with a dark goatee. His boss glanced up from the papers in front of him. "You're late."_

 _"What can I say, I'm a busy man." Gajeel said, allowing himself a seat in one of the grey chairs. He leaned back against the cushions._

 _Jose snickered and stacked the papers together, tapping them twice upon the desk. "I like to keep my men busy. Keeps them from shit they don't need to be in."_

 _The statement caused an eyebrow to raise above a red eye._

 _"Did you accomplish it?" Jose asked instead. He clasped his hands together on the papers in front of himself._

" _Wouldn't be here if not."_

 _Jose smiled, showing his teeth and said, "Aria reported in last night. My two best boys in the field. Was there interference?"_

 _Gajeel sat up, reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He held it up in question. Jose waved his hand. He took out his lighter to light the one he stuck between his lips. Taking in a long drag, Gajeel answered before letting out the smoke, "Not many. There was a lot of distractions though."_

 _"Too much tail for you, Redfox?" Jose asked. He crossed his arms with a knowing grin._

 _The black haired man shook his head and chuckled. The night of his last job he had ventured to help himself to the offers of the opposite sex, only after he completed the task he was sent for. He pinched the cigarette out of his mouth, deliberately blowing the smoke down in front of him. "It was all nice ta look at."_

 _"Hmm. I've never known you to turn it down. Not your type?"_

 _"Never said I turned it down." Gajeel replied idly, his red eyes finding Jose's dark ones. He sucked in another puff of his cigarette as a sly grin crossed his face._

 _His boss returned it, raising his head to rub his chin._

 _"So what's the deal? Seems like an awful lot of trouble just fer-"_

 _"I'm aware you many not understand. All in due time." Jose rose, picking up the top paper, and walked around the dark stained desk to hand it to him. "This is where it gets complicated. I need you at your best."_

 _"When am I not?" Gajeel snorted, leaving the cigarette jammed between his lips while he spoke. He quickly scanned the document. His brow furrowed."This is one of the reasons for our last job."_

 _Jose's face brightened and he walked to the cabinet to his left. A small rack of spirits was displayed and bottle of scotch sat in a bucket of ice. Pouring it into a glass, he offered it to Gajeel before pouring one for himself. "Yes indeed."_

 _"I don't understand." Gajeel stated as he took the glass. He finished his smoke and dug the butt into the ash tray on the desk._

 _"Naturally, as I have said. Trust is the main focus of this next... mission."_

 _Gajeel sipped the drink, knowing Jose didn't just throw his expensive liquid at just anyone. It wasn't his favorite, but he knew Jose also didn't share it very well. He listened as Jose continued._

 _"In short, I need you to kill someone for me."_

 _Almost choking on the liquor that he just sipped, Gajeel squinted. "You want me to what?"_

 _Jose considered him for a moment, nodding his head. "You're right. It's too harsh a word. Eliminate?" He pointed to the paper he had given him earlier. "It's all in the details. Ivan's cartel is advancing on my turf. His men are taking money from my business, Gajeel. I want it stopped before it becomes an all out war."_

 _"And what's a hit got to do with it?" He asked, trying to connect the dots on his own. He could only imagine the confusion present on his face._

 _"Cut the head off the snake." Jose simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. "If he's dead he can't control his drug operations."_

 _"And somebody else would take over. He's not the type to have only one program running on screen. That man's mind is a damn computer." Gajeel pointed._

 _"Which is why when you do the job, you also do his family, and any body guards and side business present. Make it look like a squabble between his own cartel and old Geoffrey's clan or the like. The more potential kingpin within Ivan's circles you get rid of at once, the less likely it looks like a simple hit, as well as traced to me. Just work fast."_

 _"How will they know it's not you? They're pushin' into your boundaries and they know it."_

 _Jose wet his lips and took a drink from the glass in his hands. "I have labored for good relations between us. It makes me look weak, but they don't have to know what I have up my sleeve." His dark eyes moved from Gajeel's face to his hip, seeing the hint of black metal covered by his shirt._

 _Gajeel frowned and looked into his glass, knowing that Jose was counting on his shooting skills. He was involved in a lot of shady activities, but murder was something even his moral standings considered crossing a line. He hated when his boss put him in these kinds of positions. If he did the job, he would have more blood on his hands and possibly dig himself into a deeper hole in the long run, but refusing was never an option. Or he had never thought of it as one._

 _"What do I get for it?" Gajeel asked, setting the glass down and stood up._

 _"The tail you remember? There's a lot more of it. Among other things."_

 _Gejeel bit his lip, his tongue running over the metal stud. "What if I don't?"_

 _Jose pursed his lips before responding. "I'm not asking."_

* * *

"Gajeel. Honey."

Stirring from his thoughts, Gajeel turned his head, his eyes not quite focusing. Levy gazed at him, holding an armful of bags of groceries. Her purse had fallen off her shoulder and was sliding down her arm. "Can you help?"

He grunted and rose from his seat, taking the bags from her. He glanced over his shoulder before setting them down on the kitchen table. "Where's Karia?"

"I told you. With Lucy. She's taking her to the park with them," Levy's voice rose from the living room. She hung up her purse and walked towards him, giving him a look. "Are you feeling alright?"

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rhett and Galen too?"

"They're at a friends house. It's friday, they've been planning this sleepover for a week."

"Oh right." He rummaged through the grocery bags to hand his wife the items that needed refrigerated. He avoided her eyes, trying to look casual, but the tiny woman knew him better than that. She shut the refrigerator door and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing. Why." Gajeel replied, scratching his forehead. He looked her in the eye.

She moved around the table to stand in front of him, her head only coming to the middle of his chest. "You're acting strange, and you didn't answer my question," she lowered her voice. "If this is about-"

He cut her off. "It's not that."

"Then what."

She was usually all upbeat and full of smiles. The scowl on her face reminded him of when she reprimanded one of the children. A grin slowly spread his lips. She was cute when she was frustrated.

"What?" She questioned and her frown faltered. Her small form stayed planted as Gajeel's hand reached behind her, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and pushed his lips to hers. At first she was silent, kissing him in return, but then squirmed in his grasp and she spoke against his lips. "Gajeel."

"Come on..." he groaned, tightening his hold on her. He placed both his hands on her backside. "When was the last time we actually-"

A set of footsteps came into the kitchen. Melina saw her parents together and a look of disgust replaced her expression. She wore a fitted t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and reached into the cabinet for a bag of chips.

Gajeel saw her attire and frowned. "I hope you don't plan to go anywhere in that."

"Honey, she's fine." Levy replied, touching his arm and turned to finish putting away the groceries. She smiled at her daughter and handed her a few items to put away. "Do you have anything going on tonight? Anything with your friends?"

Glancing at her father, she opened the freezer and said, "No. I wish I did."

"Well, since your brothers are away for the night, I thought maybe we could hang out and watch a movie. Like a mother daughter night." Levy said enthusiastically.

Gajeel frowned. He had hoped since the kids were away that he'd have time to spend with Levy like they used to do. But he hardly spent any time with Melina anymore. His mind drifted back to years when his children were mere babies. He missed that. He offered a smile. "If I can join, you can pick the movie."

"Really? You'll watch any movie." Melina sounded skeptical. He whined whenever Levy wanted to watch a romance, but the only things he ever wanted to see were action based.

Gajeel grimaced, recognizing the devious look on her face, but relented. "Yes... but don't make me regret asking."

A few hours later, after Levy had received Karia back from the park, she had everyone come into the living room. Melina tossed her father the movie case, and he caught it as he flopped into his recliner.

"'Expendables'. Never seen it." He said casually. He was actually surprised that they didn't get a girly romance. There was a collage of people on the front cover with guns. This one he may get into.

Melina sat down and picked up a bowl of popcorn off the coffee table, and then turned to him. "Mom made me get something you would like."

"Well thanks." Gajeel deadpanned, looking at his daughter. He reached to get a handful of popcorn from Melina's bowl. She growled and smacked his hand away in vain. Laughing his distinct laugh, he sat back to wait on Levy.

"Where's Karia?" he asked when she came into view.

"She is watching her own movie, there is no way I'm letting her watch this." Levy replied strongly.

As the film played out, Gajeel was thoroughly engrossed. There was a good plot and decent dialogue. Every time someone cursed, he saw Levy cringe. She didn't like hearing strong language and kept reminding Melina that she shouldn't say them.

"Mom, I'm not like dad. I won't say them. Stop already." She exclaimed, a laugh on her lips.

The scenes started playing out in a faster pace, and the main character entered into a car chase. With a mouthful of popcorn, Gajeel turned to her, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Hey, they're gettin' to the good part."

Gajeel snorted, pointing to the screen when one of the characters punched the other in a physical fight. "If he had really done that, it'd have broken his hand."

"How would you know?" Melina sneered, glancing toward him with narrowing eyes. She took a sip of her water.

He laughed. "'Cause I've done it."

Melina's eyes widened. "Really?"

"If ya hold your hand like this, yer guaranteed to break something. The human face is as hard as a rock." He told her, looking back and forth between her and the screen.

"How do you hold your hand then?" She asked, genuinely interested. Her red eyes focused on her father.

"Levy, pause it." He jumped up from the chair. "Come here."

With the movie paused, Melina joined her father to stand in the middle of the room. He moved the coffee table to the side so there was more open space.

He rolled up his hoodie sleeves and adjusted his hands so that they were out in front of his face. "Say someone comes at you like this-"

Without warning, he quickly reached out with one arm, stopping short of his daughter's head. Her wide eyes flinched.

"See my fingers? Now ya want to do this." He adjusted his hand again, making sure Melina saw the difference.

She made the same fist. "So this way it won't hurt?"

Gajeel threw back his head and laughed. "No, it's still gonna hurt like a bitch. But yer less likely to cause major damage."

Levy glared at him through her glasses for cursing in front of Melina.

Gajeel took a deep breath and was about to go sit down when Melina grabbed one of his arms. "Can you teach me how to fight?"

His eyes darted to his wife, who sat with her glasses on her face and hair up, looking rather irresistible to say the least, and smiled. "You'll have to ask yer mother."

Already knowing where this was going, Levy held up a hand. "Absolutely not."

"Sorry kid." Gajeel said with a chuckle. He started to move the small table back to its original spot.

"What? Wait please show me!" Melina cried, standing here looking at her parents, the paused movie in the background.

Gajeel strode over to the blue haired woman to stand in front of her, taking off his sweatshirt, he threw it down on the floor, leaving him in only his black shorts. "Come on, show your daughter woman can be tough."

"No." Levy crossed her arms. She looked up defiantly.

He took her hand anyways, pulling her with ease. His brows furrowed and he gave her a very mischievous smile. Once she relented, she handed her glasses to an excited Melina. Her massively muscled husband took a cheap shot and smacked her backside with the flat of his hand, causing her to quickly turn and face him.

"Hey, no smacking me around." She tried to sound mean, but the giggle inside loosened out. It looked very unevenly matched, a tiny, slim womanly figure against a tall, broad shouldered man. Melina moved out of the way, the film the three had been watching completely out of mind.

"I can't believe you want me to do this... I haven't since we met." Levy complained, putting up her hands. She blew a stray stand of her blue hair out of her face.

"Good. I'd have had to kick some ass if you had."

Not waiting for her to get situated, he reached for her hair to pull it around towards him, a tactic rapists often liked to use.

She threw up her arm and blocked it, roughly swiping it away. Gajeel nodded before throwing his other arm out to catch her upper arm. With his hand on her, she moved around and used her other arm to break his hold. He withdrew and she sucked in a breath.

"Wow mom..." Melina breathed, transfixed on what was happening. "I didn't know you knew how to do this."

"Your father taught me self defense while we were dating," she turned an eye to him. "Or something like that."

Gajeel quickly wrapped his arm around her from behind, bending her backwards and grabbing her free arm. She laughed, "Gajeel, I can't flip you over myself like you can."

He buried his face into her neck, using his teeth to gently bite her, then make a show of running his tongue up from the place he had bit her to her cheek, eliciting a cry from Levy and disgust from Melina. He said in his wife's ear, "I know, I just wanted take you from behind."

"Ew! That's so gross, please, get a room..." Melina griped, squinting and turning away from them.

Levy struggled out of his grip, turning in place and before she could get away, he pushed her to the wall beside the hallway in an attempt to pin himself against her. He held her arms to the wall above her head. "Now what ya gonna do?" He proceeded to crush his lips to hers.

She bit his lip, which made him pull away to look at her. The small smile he saw on her pale face made certain parts of him excited, and he felt the need to take his daughter's advice and get a room. He felt something suddenly move up between his legs. Levy saw the opportunity, but stopped her leg before it touched him.

"Ok, ok, ya win." Gajeel grumbled, but thankful she didn't go any higher and let her go. He walked back to re-position the coffee table, a light sheen of sweat coating his upper body.

"You know most women you attack wouldn't stop like I did." Levy said. She took her glasses back from Melina, who had watched the last part.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I don't do that often." Gajeel replied, sipping his drink. He winked at her and flopped down into the chair. "Let's finish this so we can go to bed."

Melina sat beside her mother and looked over at him, hopeful. "Will you teach me those things?"

"Sure thing, Pipsqueak."

* * *

 **AN** : It's a short chapter. Please expect editing, as I will be adding more to this.


	6. 5 - Botched Attempt

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : _This jewel. This, Ladies and gentleman, I believe this is where the fun begins._

 _There's some reader discretion in this chapter (and maybe really all of the chapters henceforth ?). It may be a bit much right now, but it tells of how wrapped up in the bad stuff Gajeel was in before he got out. I just watch A LOT of tv and movies, and occasionally read modern type of novels, and have soaked it all in to be able to write about things of which I have no clue. There's a point to all of the recklessness shown in these chapters. I do not condone the things written here - it's bad, shady business. But essential for this story._

Chapter V

 _The van pulled up outside of the worn down warehouse. Dust from the gravel clouded the wide drive, coating everything in a fine vale. A large man scanned the surrounding area as he got of out the driver's side. He adjusted his belt buckle as he stood next to the vehicle, eyeing the closed sliding doors that led into the building. A second later, a man emerged from within, holding a pistol at his side._

 _Looking at him, he spoke and gestured to the van behind him. "Phantom sent me. I have the delivery."_

 _The man holding the gun gazed at him, glancing to the white work van. He leaned back into the doorway, calling to another. The gun stayed pointed at the ground, but served as a sign that things could become deadly._

 _The sliding doors began to roll away, and the man with the gun used it to wave him through. Once the van was inside, the man with the gun -now holstered- approached, and pointed. "Pull it up to the truck."_

 _He did what was asked, then again got out to stand by the door after slamming it shut. Similarly dressed men roamed the confines, doing specific tasks as asked; readying barrels for transport, counting cash, cleaning weapons, and weighing contraband. A few men stood at a table with an opened package of a white brick. He figured it was "quality control"._

 _The same man to wave him in opened the van's back doors. Inside were black bags filled with tightly clear-wrapped packages. He ran his hand through his navy hair, one corner of his mouth sliding up._

 _"It's all there." The van driver said._

 _Bora ignored him. He pointed to the bags, looking at one the his men. "Weigh it."_

 _He turned to the man on the opposite side of him. "We'll be sure that it's all there. No worries." A grin that masked real intentions replaced the frown._

 _The van driver just stared, his hands on his hips._

 _Bora nonchalantly shifted his weight. "How are you connected with Jose Porla?"_

 _"Come again?"_

 _"You know, how did you come by this job?" Bora restated. He mimicked the driver's hand position, but fingered the handle on his pistol under his jacket._

 _The man swallowed. "I don't really know him. I was pulled off the street to make the drop. He said I'd get a cut of the profits."_

 _"Do you know of the history between Ivan and your, recent employer?"_

 _His men had the bags on the scale. The red numbers at the top showed the correct weight. So Jose really did supply them the full agreement._

 _The van driver shrugged. "Do I have to know? He just told me to drop it off and then return with the money."_

 _Bora smiled. "Well it's crucial all involved personnel are aware of... protocol."_

 _He drew out his pistol and shot him in the chest, not waiting for him to fall to the ground before turning to walk away. One of the others drug the driver out of site, a small trail of blood in his wake._

 _"Dyst," Bora called to a man with long turquoise hair. He looked up and strode over. "Take the van around back. Change the plates and get the body shop for repaint; it's got a long scratch."_

 _He walked up to the scales and supervised as the workers as they unpacked the bags, setting the bricks on the table in piles._

 _Since Ivan decided it was better to have more than one boss in his cartel, he had been on the better end of the deals, watching instead of doing, and enjoying all of the perks of being at the top of the chain. Business meetings were carefully controlled however; all short and in different locations every time. A sub-boss could interject side projects, and there was recently a new business industry in the making._

 _And Bora couldn't wait to sink himself into it._

* * *

 _Gajeel sat in the passenger seat, fidgeting with his hands and tapping them against his knees. He bounced one of them in time with the song on the radio. Gazing out of the cracked window, he saw a few people filing into the strip club across the street. The darkening sky would be just enough cover for them to lay low until they went in._

 _"Would you quit? It's like it's your first time." Sting snapped. His blond head was propped up against his hand, his elbow on the middle console._

 _"I can't help it, I haven't had a cigarette in several hours." Gajeel groaned, moving his lip piercing with his tongue._

 _"Then get a damn bag of chips or gum. Something besides_ that _."_

 _"Tried it already." He gestured to the two small bags of potato chips on the floorboard._

 _Not able to tolerate being in the car with him any longer, Sting dug around in his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. He handed him three of the menthol sticks._

 _Gajeel narrowed his eyes and snatched them up. "Been holdin' out on me, have ya..."_

 _"Yea well, you smoke more than anyone I've seen." He watched as Gajeel lit up and sucked in what his body craved._

 _His jitters lessened each time he took a drag. He closed his eyes and breathed, holding the cigarette between his fingers near the open slot at the top of the window. He rested his head against the seat, feeling almost back to normal as he blew the smoke towards the dash._

 _"Damn man. I'd hate to see how you react to Jose's withdraws." Sting commented apathetically, referring to their boss's cartel contraband._

 _Gajeel snorted and gave a disgusted growl. "It's not pretty."_

 _Sting stared at him. "You're on it now?"_

 _"So the job for tonight is simple," Gajeel countered, looking straight ahead at the flashy business sign. "Go in, locate Ivan's right hand man, who makes routine appearances there every week, kill him, and whoever he's with."_

 _Sting knew his reiterating of the mission was a change of subject. He took a deep breath and nodded. "How does Jose expect us to do this in the open?"_

 _"We use tact. No one Jose has sent to any one of Ivan's warehouses has come back, they all disappear. Ivan's second he suspects is the one who runs the warehouse downtown. Since we can't get eyes inside to infiltrate and sabotage, we'll just have to do it in the daylight and pray no one recognizes us." Gejeel sucked in the last bit he could before tossing the cigarette filter out the window._

 _"Easy." Sting said, checking his pistol and putting the silencer into his jacket pocket._

 _"Easy." Gajeel repeated with quick nod. He took out a small bag of blue pills and crushed them with the heel of his hand. Jose didn't specify how to kill._

 _He figured that if Ivan's man was used to being in charge, then when someone gave him the royal treatment, he'd accept, no questions asked. He carefully opened empty capsules and poured the crushed up pills into them, enough for three doses._

 _"And if we're found out?" Sting asked._

 _"Run like hell."_

 _They exited the car and headed towards the club entrance. Gajeel glanced around, pulling his leather jacket's collar up and sleeves down. The line wasn't long, and soon they were at the front. The large man in black held up a hand. "I haven't seen you around here before."_

 _Sting quickly looked to Gajeel, who was quick on his feet. "We're Ivan's newest crew members."_

 _The man narrowed his eyes, looking at the clipboard in his hand. "Your name's not on the list."_

 _"Is this a high class dance bar or a simple strip club?" Gajeel countered, his voice scratchy from his last smoke, "I don't ask questions when the boss sends me out, I just go. So excuse me if we're new faces to you, this is a new establishment to us."_

 _Hesitating a brief moment, taking in Gajeel's impatient expression, and Sting's expressionless face. He turned to one of the other men at the other side, further down the line. They called back to each other, and then the large man blocking their way waved them through._

 _Gajeel's tension in the back of his mind released with a near audible sigh. They made their way through the short hall before the double doors of the main area. The base thrummed his chest and he could smell the alcohol._

 _"Good call." Sting murmured loud enough for only Gajeel to hear, knowing that they both hadn't anticipated the bouncer._

 _They opened the doors to the main floor and the volume increased dramatically. Gajeel squinted, not used to the intensity. In front of the main entrance was a burgundy carpet, leading to a hardwood central floor, down three steps to the center of the establishment._

 _Every fifteen feet or so was a raised platform with a gold and silver pole, and barely dressed women danced around them. Strobe lights flickered upon the girls, giving them glowing skin of different colors. It was crowded; groups of men dressed in sports jackets circled around the platform, seated in chairs around a curved bar top. Some moved around, going from dais to dais. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long on the limber dancers while they seductively wound their bodies around the poles, reminding himself of why they were there. He roamed with Sting as his distant tail, scanning the dancers' sections as he came to them._

 _He almost bumped into a few skimpily clad girls carrying trays of different colored drinks. They eyed him up and down with interest, each one slowing down to give him a look at what he could have._ Remember the mission... _he told himself, forcing himself to smile at one of them as she passed._

 _Further into the building, the burgundy carpet resumed, and led to the main bar area. Strobe lights were also positioned on it, flashing colored lights and causing the liquor wall behind it to shimmer. Gajeel turned around and looked for Sting, noting quickly that he wasn't in view. He wandered towards the bar, finding space by the only empty stool._

 _He casually leaned against it, looking at the display of bottles on the shelves. Behind the bottles was a long mirror. He saw a black haired man with a black leather jacket staring back at him. Snorting, he half wondered why the hell he was there. Was it worth doing Jose's bidding? To what end? He ran his tongue over his lip piercing. Raising his hand to flag the bartender, he ordered a glass of bacardi._

 _As he waited, he leaned his back on the bar and looked out at the central floor. He recognized zilch, all strange -and mostly male- faces. The few women were either in no less than groups of two or attached to some smug slime's arm. He guessed they were only drawn to them because of the money. He snorted again, a lazy smirk on his face. The bacardi was given to him and he accepted it, staring at it before taking the first sip._

 _Motion to the right caught his eye. Beyond the bar area to the right was an open balcony with two white railings. A short, single file line of people took the stairs that led up to it. The open room had burgundy accents, and soft lighting. In the middle was a long burgundy leather couch and a round coffee-like table. Two big leather chairs of the same color were on either side of the couch. It all looked like an extremely costly setting; no doubt the owners of the establishment were into some big bucks._

 _Gajeel's red eyes were instantly locked on, instinct telling him he was looking in the right place._

 _Within the group, he recognized Ivan's head honcho, Bora, sitting in the middle of the couch, drawing a slender woman onto his lap. The other men were either seated in the same or standing with drinks in their hands, smooth talking the loose women. A few more women occupied the chairs. He was engrossed in thought as he stared up there, thinking of how to go about his task, he didn't hear the bartender._

 _"Sir," she said loudly to be heard above the din._

 _He turned sharply and about knocked over a tall pitcher of beer with his arm. The tiny bartender grabbed the pitcher, saving the golden draft from ruin. Only then did he realize that she hadn't been talking to him. She kept her hand on the pitcher until the two men for which it was intended took it from her, a small curve of her mouth indicated her amusement._

 _"Whoa, my bad." He apologized. He felt heat creep into his face, he wasn't possibly drunk yet. He still had his bacardi to finish. It would take a whole lot more for him to become so intoxicated that he couldn't keep himself under control._

 _She was still in front of him and he allowed himself to look at her. Her blue hair was down around her shoulders, the front pulled back into a small clip. She wore more clothes than most of the other women who worked there, not showing whole lot of skin. A collection of bracelets were gathered on her wrist and had a watch on the other. Her ears were pierced more than once, coming up and around the outer ear, similar to Gajeel's own. His were grey studs, but hers were diamond-like jewels that sparkled like the bottles on the wall behind her. Her fitted shirt clung to her small frame, accentuating her curves, and frilled out to one side, and her black skirt was more than short enough._

 _He stared so transfixed, he forgot why he was there. And_ that _rarely happened to Jose's own Black Steel. He seriously wondered why she worked at such a shady place._

 _She gave a nervous laugh when he blinked, returning to the present moment. Smiling, she sweetly revealed her white teeth. "Want a refill?"_

 _"What?" It was all Gajeel could think of._

 _She reached for the glass in his hand, brushing her finger against his rough hand. It caused a shiver to run up his arm and to his spine._

 _"Do you want a refill?" She asked again, still leaning over the table top and holding the glass._

 _Gajeel took a deep breath, resisting the urge to look down at her chest. "Yea. Yea, thanks."_

 _He nearly jumped when Sting came up to his right, relief on his face at finding his partner. "You wouldn't believe the offers I've gotten."_

 _"Happens all the time, just finish the task first." Gajeel said without blinking an eye. He quickly recaptured his composer and cleared his throat. The bartender returned with another full drink, handing it to him with a sweet smile. He cursed at himself for not catching her name when he had the chance._

 _She held his gaze for a moment, then fled off in the direction of another call._

 _He struggled not to watch her go, but forced himself to pull away. "There's our point of interest." He said to Sting, indicating with his eyes the balcony room._

 _Sting scanned the area, nodding to himself. "What are you thinking?"_

 _Taking a sip and using the glass to hide where his eyes were looking, Gajeel stared up at the room, watching Bora sip his drink. It was almost empty._

 _He smiled._

 _"Order two of the expensive drinks." He said to Sting. Leaving him to order, he looked around for one of the women with trays of drinks. He found one on the central floor, next to the nearest dancer platform. He casually strode to where she was standing, her white hair falling down her back. There, he unleashed his charm._

 _Flashing a smile, his white pointy teeth looking extra white in all the lights on the floor., he tilted his head and addressed her. "I've been watching you from the bar, and I haven't seen you in here before."_

 _She gave him a weak smile, shifting the tray to the other arm, confused. "I'm in here most nights."_

 _"Well please forgive me, I must be blind. You're beautiful." He reached over and touched the sparkling pin holding back her long hair. He turned to head back to the bar, winking at her as he did. "I'll leave you to your work."_

 _"Wait. Are you going to be here after hours?" She called to him over the din, her eyes drilling into his with sexual intent._

 _He walked back towards her. "I don't normally, but for you..."_

 _She twisted her lips into a smile, not showing her teeth and handed him one of the red drinks on her tray. He accepted with his signature smile, and planted a kiss on her mouth. He pretended to take a drink as he turned around. If "tonight" happened with anyone, it wasn't going to be with her. His red eyes focused on the bar as he made his way back, searching for blue against a shimmering backdrop._

 _He saw the red liquid Sting had in front of him -same as what he held- and discreetly took out the three pills. Sting covered him, shielding eyes from his actions. The liquid instantly started dissolving the capsules, turning the drink a light purple._

 _Gajeel called the girl he spoke with just minutes before, making sure the cute bartender wasn't in view or earshot. He kissed the worker's cheek and then brought his mouth to her ear to speak. He pointed to the balcony. She nodded with a smile._

 _She started for the room, the three purple drinks on her tray._

 _"Very clever." Sting uttered, tracking the girl's movements._

 _"It's not over yet. The effects don't begin right away. But I packed those, there's enough in there to down a horse." Gajeel kept his voice low, then faced the wall lined with liquor bottles and the mirror behind the bar. "Shit."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Hopefully they are shitfaced. They're gonna wanna look for who sent it."_

 _With the girl nearing the steps to the room, the two men moved away from their spot at the bar, trying their best to blend in the men on the hardwood flooring. Gajeel glanced over his shoulder. The blue haired bartender was kept busy, picking up after finished and abandoned glasses. She glanced around as she cleared a section of table, then disappeared behind the wall of people waiting there._

 _Bora waved the man at the top of the steps away, motioning for the white haired woman. "You come baring gifts." He said with a smirk._

 _"I do." She set the tray on the round table in front of them._

 _"There's only three. Who sent it." Bora stated, eyeing the table and then attempting to scan the floor. He was intoxicated, and enjoying his time. His eyes tried to focus on the platforms below, and when the white haired woman started to speak, his attention drew back to her._

 _"These drinks were bought by someone who had been admiring you, a gift to one of this establishments best and most loyal patrons." She gestured to him and the two similar dressed men on either side of him._

 _"None for the others, huh." Bora didn't sound sorry. Picking up the glass closest to him, he dismissed the attractive employee and turned to the woman at his side. "Care for a sip?"_

 _On the floor below, Gajeel cursed as he watched the scene play out from the distance. The others had picked up the glasses, but the stupid ass was a smart one. "Damnit..."_

 _Sting pursed his lips and then turned to his partner. "Should we wait until they know or-"_

 _"By that time, the place will be on lock down. We need to either get out of here now and hope the dumbass gets a full dosage, or try to get close enough to use metal."_

 _The woman beside Bora cheerfully drank from it, taking more than one large sips. He watched her carefully, waiting for signs that it had been drugged. Some minutes after, she said she was fine -oblivious to the fact that he had used her as a taste tester- and he downed it, along with the other two men who had already finished theirs._

 _"Ok, now what." Sting murmured, gazing at the dancers on the poles around them, their distracting positions drawing his attention._

 _"Just wait."_

 _Gajeel was fairly sure he had crushed enough to kill the men slowly. He wanted to leave -and leave with that pretty bartender- but if Jose knew they had half assed a job, he'd hear about it. Rather loudly. He mentally felt his gun on his side, ready to draw it out if need be. In a crowded club such as this, a gun wasn't particularly wanted, although none of the establishment's personnel checked to see if anyone had one on their person._

 _He moved towards the main bar area again and saw the blue haired bartender. When she saw him looking at her, she grinned and blushed, continuing her job. The two other bartenders were busy, but were managing. A new girl appeared behind the counter top, picking up as if she had been there all night. One of the others nodded to his favorite blue haired woman, and she took off her apron._

 _"Keep an eye on them." He said to Sting, touching his shoulder with the back of his hand and then motioned to the balcony._

 _He headed for the end of the bar where she would have to exit. Reaching a good spot where she couldn't miss him, he placed his hands in his jacket pockets, watching her walk towards him._

 _She turned her head while she walked, looking behind her and responded to something someone said. A few more steps and she faced forward again, but bumped straight into Gajeel;s massive chest. Her brown eyes shot up, wide and apologetic. A new blush formed on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't worry about it," Gajeel chuckled. He was on limited time, what with all the drugged cartel crew to silence, but he was determined to get her number, or at least hear her voice again. "What's your name?"_

 _She kept her face serious, though her lips curved upwards. "It's Levy."_

 _He grinned, "You off work, Levy?"_

 _She paused, biting her lower lip. "I'm actually going on break right now."_

 _He made an interested face, bringing a hand up to his neck, and looked her in her large brown eyes. "Well then I'll be here when ya get back."_

 _Turning his head to look over at the bar, Gajeel saw her linger there out of his peripheral, unsure of him. She really looked at him, not just a quick glance or the kind of analytical gaze that gold diggers gave the rich fellows. He could see her consider him before she left._

 _That told him something._

 _He grinned to himself and found his way back to Sting._

 _The blond haired man nodded to their targets. "We got movement."_

 _Gajeel followed his gaze. He saw Bora yell for a phone as two men beside him started seizing, a light foam appearing between their lips. The women around them cried out, backing away from the men. Bora brought the phone to his face, talking briefly as he stood up to leave, then ended the call._

 _"Two for three." Gajeel growled, shaking his head, quickly jumping into action._

 _"I got it." Sting said with confidence._

 _They moved from the bar to a darker area in between the bar and the balcony, near the private booths with curtains. Sting checked around them before taking out the silencer to screw it onto the end of the black pistol. Gajeel stayed near the soft lighting, acting as a buffer in the case that some couple should want to use one of the booths. It would be unfortunate having to explain why there was a man attaching a piece of steel that accomplished deadly intent._

 _Once he was ready, Sting took a deep breath and held up the gun and aimed up at the balcony, steadying himself with his breathing. He squeezed the trigger. There was a muffled sound, and the man to Bora's left was hit square in the chest. Blood splattered around the entry hole and he slumped backwards into his seat, the seizing and eye rolling immediately stopping._

 _Completely the wrong target._

 _"Shit." Gajeel murmured, beginning to take out his own weapon. He moved into the dark corner where Sting was, cursing under his breath. He waited for Sting to aim and fire. The next bullet grazed Bora's uplifted arm, and continued further until it created a hole in the wall behind. Bora cried out in anger, but he quickly turned around and headed for the back door, located down the other side of the balcony on ground level._

 _Gajeel saw that their chance was blown. Bora was already on his way down the stairs. He frowned and held up his arm, quickly locking his site._

 _"Screw it." He spat. He methodically squeezed the trigger and moved his aim with his targets at the same time, loud bursts of fire ringing out through the business. His rounds hit the other drugged man and two of the others behind Bora as he fled. Blood covered the couch and the bodies from where it had come. The furniture was probably ruined._

 _Screams erupted while the music still played, and the dancers on the platforms ducked. He grabbed Sting's arm and pulled him with him, running for the side exit that Bora was headed. At least if he was going to use his weapon openly, he was glad that pretty Levy from behind the bar wasn't present. A flit of regret flashed across his mind, but in the excitement him and Sting had created, it vanished._

 _They ran up the steps to catch Bora before he vanished from sight, the door closing behind him. The dancers and other employees avoided the gun wielders, each one screaming and fleeing in the opposite direction. Gajeel violently pushed open the door, revealing a narrow hallway that led to the outside. It was empty, but the door at the far end had just closed all the way shut. He cursed. "Go that way. I'll meet you at the car."_

 _Sting rushed off into that narrow hallway and Gajeel turned on his heel, running across the burgundy carpet and onto the hardwood central floor. He assumed the police had been called, as shots fired would have been heard from at least another building down the block. He pushed past the throng and emerged out the front entrance, looking around for a sign of his prey. He listened for the sirens of the police vehicles, not hearing them yet._

 _He found himself staring down the dark alley between the brick buildings, seeing the exit where Bora had fled through. The man could be anywhere. Gajeel murmured a string of curses, and rubbed between his eyes, feeling a headache coming on._

 _The red and blue lights showed up as he and Sting made it to the car. Both of them had concealed their weapons, and they casually got into the vehicle. The blond haired man took a deep breath and started the car and Gajeel reached for his lighter to light one of the cigarettes he left on the seat._

 _As he did, he saw Levy standing huddled next to the other bartenders, a worried expression etched into her pale face. The others spoke to her and she seemed distracted, glancing behind her. As their car pulled away, two officers walked up to her group to question them._

 _He was thankful that she wasn't involved._

 _Like before, Gajeel had a feeling of guilt wash over him, gnawing at his innards. He didn't want to leave her there without a clue of what happened to him. For all she knew, he could have been the one who was shot. She didn't even know his name. He frowned as held the cigarette in his fingers._

 _"What do you think Jose will say?" Sting asked, turning onto one of the main roads._

 _"Dunno, but he won't be very happy..." He replied quietly._

 _They had let the main target escape. Now they had more work to do instead of less. Ivan could easily replace the others, but Bora had been with Ivan for years, and leadership roles aren't exactly handed out like candy. Without his right hand man, Ivan would have to spend time searching for a man he could trust with his business. Someone who wouldn't sell him out or turn around and sell to rival cartels._

 _Sting heard an unfamiliar twinge in his voice and glanced at him before getting on the highway. "You alright?"_

 _"Yea, could be better though."_

 _He flicked his finished cigarette out the window, still thinking of a certain tiny woman he'd only just met._

* * *

 _ **AN** : I don't know... maybe it could use some polishing?_


	7. 6 - Calm Before The Storm

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a FanFiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter VI

 _Gajeel quickly closed his eyes against the crash of the empty liquor bottle against the wall. Sting watched with caution, fighting not to cringe as Jose yelled at them._

 _The veins in his neck were clearly visible, and his brow was deeply furrowed._

 _"What do you mean, he got away? Please tell me 'he got away' means that he's dead." Jose bit out, squeezing his hands into tight fists, looking ready to sock them both in the face. He faced them where they stood in front of the desk._

 _Gajeel cleared his throat, knowing that his boss wasn't going to like the answer. He opened his eyes and spoke, "It means that we failed to kill him. He left through an emergency exit before we had a chance to-"_

 _"Damn! You are one of my best, Redfox and you fucking let me down!" Jose cried, hitting his fist on top of the desk behind him. He uttered in another language and looked up, putting a hand loosely around his throat._

 _Sting glanced over to Gajeel, who stared straight ahead, past the desk and to a picture on the wall. It was a painting of a dressed up lady with a groomed chestnut horse standing beside her. It looked rather old, and he guessed that it had belonged to someone somewhere in Jose's family line; there were no other paintings or other decorations in the office._

 _Jose took an audible deep breath and held it for a moment, looking between the two. "You are lucky that I don't kill you myself... now that bastard will be ready for another attempt on his men, no doubt acquiring more security as we speak. It was a simple task. Two for three, as you said, is not good enough."_

 _"I understand, sir. It won't happen again." Gajeel said, nodding once._

 _"It damn well better never happen again. I have spent an considerable amount of effort to convince Ivan that I'm alright with him pushing boarders, that we could one day merge into a magnificent base of cartel operations. I'm actively allowing him to_ sell _in my distribution sectors and he's eating it up. I'm usually a patient man, but it's swiftly running out."_

 _Both Sting and Gajeel nodded. "It's understood."_

 _Jose walked around his desk as the phone rang, and he glanced at them before he picked it up. "You may leave, but think hard on what has been said."_

 _Once out of the hallway and through the doors leading to the grounds outside, Sting turned to Gajeel. "I thought he would have been more angry."_

 _Gajeel snorted and dug around for his cigarettes while they walked on the sidewalk outside of the building towards the parking lot. He had seen Jose angry before, and today was mild. He lit a cigarette and stopped at his jeep. The red jeep had been given to him by Jose, back when their cartel was at the top in the major surrounding cities. He was told he could keep it if he stayed on as the boss's trainer for new recruits._

 _"He was holdin' back, Sting. His gun was on his desk. There was nothing stopping him from snatching it up and mowing us down right there."_

 _The blond looked shocked. "Are you serious?"_

 _Gajeel swung his head around and gave him a look, his eyes serious with the white wrapped smoke in his mouth. He saw the look on Sting's face and commented, "Can't back out now, kid. You're in too deep."_

 _"I know, it's just a lot to take in."_

 _Gajeel climbed into the driver's side and started up the engine. "You got a ride?"_

 _Motioning to the motorcycle on the other side of the small lot, Sting nodded. "I'll see ya."_

 _"Yep."_

 _Gajeel backed the jeep out of the space and waited for the road to clear of traffic before taking off. He did have a lot to think hard about. Jose was playing a dangerous game with Ivan. It was only a matter of time before the top dog got a whiff of the scheme his boss was trying his best to weave. Then it wouldn't do to hide; Ivan would hunt them all down._

 _He pulled out onto the road and headed for his apartment on the other side of the city, hearing a motorcycle rev and pass him in the other lane at the green light._

 _Thinking of the fuck up they had created with Bora at the club, he frowned. Everything had gone the way it was supposed to, only Bora was slick. The man must have had an experience with an attempt on his life before last night. He had wasted no time in leaving._

 _Shaking his head, he blew out the last bit of his lungful of smoke and threw the small orange filter over the jeep door. He couldn't wait to get home and sleep. Levy came to his mind then._

 _For some reason, he badly wanted to see her again. He wasn't about to show his face at her place of employment though, not yet at least. If that was the only place he would find her, he'd have to suck it up and wait a few weeks until the hype from the shootings died down. He pursed his lips and scowled as the thought of some other man luring her to him with lies and sweet promises struck his consciousness._

 _Her smile was clear in his mind's eye, and it tormented him. She was too beautiful for him. Too good. Too innocent. As involved as he was in the business, it was clear if she knew of his activities, he'd never see her again. That is, if he saw her before then. It was yet another moment of regret at his poor choices. But he had to see her again. The question was when._

* * *

The ballpark was quickly filling up with people for the softball game that was scheduled for the night. It was still the early evening, but the players for the night's game could practice in the second field to wait on the game already underway.

Sitting on the first row of the bleachers, Levy held her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright sunset, and looked out into the practice field. The spring air was slightly chilly, and would only get colder once the sun slid below the horizon.

"Hey mom." Melina called as she glided around a group of people. Her hair was pulled back with a clip and surprisingly, she wore a little yellow sundress.

Levy smiled when she saw her daughter. She had bought her the dress she had on some time ago, thinking that she'd change her mind about wearing more feminine attire now that she was going to be a junior the next school year. It pleased her and warmed her heart that Melina had donned it on her own free will.

Someone was behind her, and even more of a surprise to Levy, Melina was holding his hand. His. Hand. The brown haired boy was considerably taller than her and wore a Letterman jacket with the school's colors of red and silver. She could tell that he was physically fit even with the heavy jacket on.

"Who is this?" Levy said cheerfully.

Melina moved to the side, still holding the boys hand. "This is Chase."

"Nice to meet you Chase. I'm Levy, Melina's mother." She replied happily and reached out to shake his hand.

He returned her smile with his own. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Did you too meet in school?"

"Yea, we're in three of the same classes. He'll be a senior next year." Melina said, a smile fixed in her expression.

They sat down next to her, and she turned to give her six year old a handful of popcorn from the concession stand. She turned to check on Galen at the playground behind the bleachers. He was playing tag around the slides with a group of other children. She heard Melina giggle and Chase laugh as he said, "What, it's true!"

It was cute to listen to the two of them talk together. Her thoughts floated to the days when her and Gajeel had started to see each other, when he took her out on their first date. A contentedness crept into her core. They both had come a long way.

She started to watch the players on the diamond. The pitcher was warming up, throwing the ball to the catcher, who threw it back. A few players stretched on the grass between the dugouts and the infield. They all wore their own clothes. Most were sleeveless or cut off shirts and gym shorts. It was a league they had joined for fun.

Gajeel was standing in the outfield with his glove in his green cut off shirt and grey shorts, waiting on one of the others to launch a fly ball to he could catch it. His hair was loose, and a rolled up bandanna was wrapped across his forehead, going under the mass of black.

At the home plate, someone called out to the farther players, and his metal bat hit a softball, the loud tink echoing across the field. It flew up into the air. Gajeel ran for it, positioning himself under it and caught it. He threw it back with some power behind it.

Rhett was also out there in left field. He loved baseball and he wanted to be on the school's baseball team for the next year. When his father asked him if he wanted to play on their softball league, he jumped at the chance. He was all smiles as he watched for another fly ball.

The game in the other field ended, and the people who had watched from the stands began to leave. Soon they would have to move to that field. Levy picked up her purse and opened the small cloth bag she used to carry when Karia was a baby. "Get your toys and put them in the bag, Karia. We have to move."

While she did so, Levy saw her husband's team start to gather in the dugout to walk over to where they would play their game. They started grabbing bags of equipment. When she saw Gajeel, she remembered that Melina wasn't here alone. She bit her lip.

He would most likely get in a mood if he saw her with a boy, and then she'd have to deal with that, along with their sleepy youngest when they got home too. Before that could happen, she pulled out some money from her purse and handed it to Melina.

"Why don't you two go get some food and me and Karia will meet you over there. Save us a seat." She said easily. She watched them go and sighed. Her oldest was growing up too fast.

Gajeel emerged from the gate that led to the diamond with Rhett behind him, carrying his bat that he bought himself with his allowance money. He stopped beside his dad and waited as they shared a quick kiss. "Where's Melina?"

"She'll be along soon. Do you think it's going to be a good game?" She asked.

Gajeel laughed and took a drink of his water bottle. "Gihihi, it'll be a huge blowout."

"It better be! I've been working hard!" Rhett exclaimed happily and ran ahead.

The game began smoothly, each team gaining runs with every inning. The lights came on once the sun went down. They lit up the field, and bugs soon began to congregate in the white light. Gajeel's team was at bat, and Rhett stepped up to the home plate.

"Come on, buddy." Gajeel yelled, and leaned against the fence.

His son crouched into his stance and waited for the pitcher. As the ball came at him, he swung and missed. Levy watched intently with her fists clenched, hoping he wouldn't strike out. He readied himself again, his face stiff with concentration.

The crack of the contact echoed and it was a ground ball to left field. Rhett took off to first base, watching the other players throw the ball towards the first basemen. He stepped onto the white bag before the player caught it.

Gajeel gave him a high five -as their dugout was on the first baseline- and walked up to home plate for his turn. He knew the pitcher, having played them before. He gave him an evil grin and pointed the bat at him before swiftly bringing it behind his shoulder in his stance.

His bat made hard contact with the softball. He launched it far into the air, and it landed just inside of the outfield fence. The people in the bleachers cheered for the team and Gajeel and Rhett both had enough time to run to two more bases, and then the next batter came up to the plate.

Levy smiled deeply and rubbed her arms in the chill of the night air. She had put on her light sweater but the cold was determined to annoy her. Karia climbed onto her lap and she wrapped her in it as well.

"Did your dad play baseball in school?" Chase asked Melina as he gazed at the people on the ball diamond.

She frowned. She honestly didn't know that much about her father from before he met her mother. It had always been a sore subject and they never talked about it. She glanced at Levy's happy face, thinking she could ask her, but she never gave away information involving her husband unless he allowed it. She turned back to Chase. "I don't know... you'll have to ask him."

There was a strike out and the other team started heading for their dugout to prepare for batting. Gajeel jogged up to the fence, motioning Levy to him. "Ya got a tie?" he asked and began to gather his black mane. It was plastered against his neck with sweat.

She looked up from her purse and noticed his eyes widened as he stared behind her. She turned around to follow his light of sight.

An inner growl threatened to become public. He saw Melina sitting close to a boy, and was holding his hand. And she was wearing a dress. And the boy's jacket was around her shoulders. His red eyes narrowed with pursed lips, taking the hair tie without looking at it. He flatly asked Levy, still looking at the pair. "Who's that."

"Her friend from school." She responded, looking innocent.

"Who's a boy. She's got a damn boyfriend..." He quietly spat, never taking his eyes off them.

They grinned at each other and it seemed as though they didn't even know which team was ahead, let alone what the score was. He finished binding his hair behind his neck with choppy motions. He had to hurry out onto the field, as the first player to bat was waiting.

Levy took a breath. Just how she had suspected he would act. When he reached his position, she could see the scowl dead set on his features. The last few innings would be interesting.

Every time their team went to the dugout for batting, Gajeel would forego the chance to sit on the bench to stand by the fence just left of the small player hut with his massive arms across his chest, the bleachers within view. He kept glancing at the two of them, his eyes hard and mouth set in a grim line.

Levy shook her head, not bothering to keep the grin off her face. He was overreacting. When he saw she was watching him with that grin on her face, his scowl deepened. She knew it was a big deal to him what Melina did. She was sixteen now; he couldn't keep her from growing and exploring new territories in her life. One of those would be boys at some point. And then after Melina, Rhett would be in the same unexplored section of life with girls.

The ball game soon ended, Gajeel's team winning by one run. Rhett high fived the other members while cleaning up their dugout of trash and sports equipment. They said goodbyes to their friends and Gajeel roughed his hair. "Good job out there. The school coach would be stupid not ta let ya play on the team."

"I hope I get to!"

He scampered off to get some candy before the concession stand closed down, leaving Gajeel at the bleachers with the rest of his family. He took a long drink of his water, looking down at Melina and her... boyfriend. The word disgusted him when it pertained to his daughter.

"Who're you?" He said bluntly, looking straight at the boy by her side.

"Dad..." Melina said, giving him a look.

Chase swallowed, but put on a small smile. He rose from his seat and reached out his hand. "I'm Chase. I'm in some classes with Melina in school."

Gajeel reluctantly shook his hand, still looking unsure.

"Did you play baseball in school? You were great out there." Chase commented, glancing at Melina beside him.

"Nope." Gajeel simply. "Just pick up on things. I'm a fast learner."

They started walking to the parking lot. Melina and her boyfriend were several paces ahead, laughing together. Gajeel carried his bag on one shoulder, and a sleepy Karia on the other, watching them intently. Levy looked up at him. "They're cute, I think."

"Eh. No one told me she had a boyfriend."

"Oh, Gajeel. They're just teenagers." Levy said.

Gajeel snorted. "Yea? Tell that to teenage me. They've only got one thing on the mind."

"And that is?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He gave her a look, careful not to shake Karia too much. "I don't have ta tell ya what I mean. You of all people should know."

A blush appeared on her face at the thought, knowing he was right. "I don't think we need to worry about Melina right now. This is her first boyfriend. It's going to be alright." She said, upbeat despite the subject and the time of night.

"Did you... ya know... did you talk ta her about..." Gajeel struggled to get the words out. It made him sick to think about the subject in relation to his oldest daughter.

Levy shook her head. "Not yet, but I think she understands. We're not the only people in her life she talks to. With the media these days... she's bound to learn about it regardless."

They found Rhett waiting by the car, eating a bag of cotton candy. Galen ran ahead and took his bag of candy, enduring smacks to the arm and shoulder, but managing to grab a handful of the blue floss. Levy shooed them into the car, giving them an earful about sharing and to behave it public. She waiting in the front seat while Gajeel buckled Karia into her booster seat. He looked up to the restof his children. "Where's Melina?"

Levy pointed to the side mirror, where she could see the two of them hug before he got into his own vehicle. Gajeel turned to his wife, his brow furrowing. He slid into the driver's seat and hissed, "He has his license? Hell. No."

She laid a hand on his arm in an effort to keep him calm. He ignored her and leaned his head out the window. "Oi! Hurry up, we've been waitin'!"

They parted and she made her way to the car. "What, I was just saying goodbye."

Gajeel expertly backed out of the space. "It takes physical contact to say 'bye'?"

"Honey, let's get home first. Karia's sleeping now and the boys are tired." Levy said with a sigh.

Relenting, Gajeel settled for muttering things that only Levy could hear as they made their way home. He kept glancing up in the rear view. Melina had her music playing with her ear buds in her ears. The screen on her phone kept lighting up, and she kept smiling.

"If he's driving, don't text him." Gajeel said, looking at her before staring at the road. He gave up with a roll of his eyes, knowing she'd do it even if she had heard him.

They pulled into the drive and were parked when Melina finally spoke as the boys jumped out to run for the front door. "Are we still going to that picnic tomorrow?"

"Yes, we need to be ready to leave by eleven, so make sure you're awake." Levy answered as she unbuckled Karia. She started to whine to be picked up in her sleepy voice, laying limp in the seat.

"No sweetie, you're too heavy for mommy." Levy said and tried to get Karia out on her own feet.

"But I'm sleepy! Please carry me!"

Levy sighed again, handing her purse to Melina so she could carry her youngest inside. Gajeel came around the car and gently moved his wife away from the door with an arm. He looked at Karia.

"Uh no. Yer mother said yer too heavy for her."

"But-"

He grunted and lifted her out of her seat and headed for the house with her in his arms. "Spoiled brat..."

Gajeel longed for a hot shower and his recliner, or time with Levy upstairs, but he knew what she dealt with on a daily basis with the children, so he helped her put them to bed, starting with Karia, who was easiest.

Looking back on his rough life before marriage, he never thought he'd be helping his little girl put on pink pajamas and have to check under the bed for monsters. He never pictured having nightlights and step stools in different cartoon designs in just about every room in the house, or seeing kid safe toothpaste and brushes in the bathroom and having to wash dinner plates in odd shapes and colors. Not to mention all the different types of baby food when they were all less than a year old. It had all be extremely odd and awkward at first.

But now, he couldn't picture his life without it all.

He found himself smiling down at his youngest, despite feeling physically drained and with dried sweat caked on himself, while she struggled to stay awake. What a completely contrasting image it was in comparison to what he used to see. He had vowed to take care of Levy no matter what. And he would promise to do the same for all of his children.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm thinking in the next few chapters, I'll commence the kidnapping... Also "Gajeel and Levy" begin.


	8. 7 - Chance Meeting

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : *Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter VII

 _The early morning sunlight streamed in through the half open curtains, a thick streak of it settling on Gajeel's face. His eyes squinted and he moved out of the harsh light. The phone on the coffee table buzzed upon the glass in a specific pattern, but he made no move to pick it up. He looked around; he had fallen asleep on the couch again._

 _A few empty bottles of his choice drink sat in a row across from him along with the phone. The black device began to vibrate once again. With a huge huff, he snatched it up. He glanced at the name on screen with one eye before flatly answering, "Whaddya want."_

 _"Mornin' Sunshine," the voice on the other end said with a mild cheer._

 _Gajeel sat up on his elbow while his brow creased. "...Boss?"_

 _"I figured you wouldn't answer my caller ID on your day off, so Logan kindly loaned me his," Jose chuckled. "I need you for an hour or so to check the latest shipment. These loons don't know the difference between sugar and the white on rice..."_

 _Gajeel nodded with an inaudible sigh, half closing his eyes as he listened. He rarely received days off, and when he did, there were still things he did for the man -erands or the like- that made him feel used. The apartment he kept was clean only because he was never in it; he slept wherever he could within the confines of Jose's warehouse or other buildings. He often wondered why he even had an apartment; his life was his work._

 _"Need anything else while I'm out?"_

 _"Now that you mention it, the morning boys and I haven't had breakfast yet."_

 _Gajeel glanced at the time on his phone. "It's nearly 11:30, breakfast is probably over with."_

 _"It doesn't matter from where," Jose replied, "Just get here as soon as possible."_

 _The phone clicked. Gajeel rubbed his face, feeling a slight hangover starting to surface. A shower could fix it, along with a painkiller and food._

 _He glanced at Jose's product on the end table beside the couch. No, he wouldn't use. Not today. He both loved and hated the way it made him feel, but for some time had tried to quit, only to fail. Miserably. He shivered and hurried to the bathroom before he reconsidered. The day was going to be difficult._

 _Just get the job done._

 _After his shower, he left for his jeep, walking down to the parking lot. He passed the ground level apartments, noticing the older lady, who lived next to the complex's office, out with her little dog to get her mail from the mailboxes. The white dog started barking furiously at him, and the old lady turned with a smile. "Well hello there, Mr. Redfox."_

 _"Hello Mrs. Fink. How're you?"_

 _"I'm getting along, my walker managed a dint in the frame, so Tinny accompanies me now." She motioned to the now quiet dog._

 _Gajeel frowned and took her mail out of the mailbox, handing it to her as he spoke."What happened to your walker?"_

 _She gripped it with bony hands and thanked him. "I don't rightly know, must have banged it up somehow. I'll have a new one any day now."_

 _"Well let me know if you need anything." Gajeel stated. From the time he knew of her living there, he had looked in on her. It wasn't the best neighborhood._

 _"Oh I will, I haven't lost your phone number yet!" She said with a grin. "You haven't found a young lady yet have you?"_

 _He inwardly cringed. The woman knew how to pry. She did it out of kindness though, as he was always by himself. He would like to settle down, but with his job... he made himself smile. "Not yet, still working on it."_

 _The woman nodded, tugging on the leash attached to her dog. "You will. You're a kindhearted man, it'll be no time."_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Fink. I believe it."_

 _He watched to make sure she made it inside her home before continuing to his vehicle. Once in the driver's seat, he lit a cigarette. That needed to quit too. One thing at a time. Otherwise he would probably go absolutely crazy._

 _The city was busy as usual, both on the road and sidewalks. Two times he had to violently brake in order to not hit the idiots trying to cross in between traffic, obscenities rolling of his tongue as they flipped him a finger. One day he would get out of this ridiculous area._

 _He finally managed to park near a side street, preferring to walk instead of maneuver the crowded asphalt in a large vehicle. There was a small restaurant cafe next to a cluster of shops, essentially set up like an outdoor mall. Having never been there before, he peered through the large windows as he strode towards the entrance._

 _The bell atop the door jingle as he walked inside. He breathed in the scent of bread and coffee, welcoming it and noticing his hunger. People stood in line to wait for their orders, some sat patiently at the small tables to the side. Thinking of what all he could get for cheap, he caught a glimpse of blue, and then watched with interest as wavy blue hair pulled back in a clip came into view._

 _His hands shoved into his jacket pockets, and his thumb running the length of his phone. He found it difficult to mentally recite what he had settled on, glancing from the menu behind the counter to the familiar woman ahead of him._

 _A smirk appeared on his face. He kept his hands in his pockets and stood there at the counter. Levy blew out a breath and it moved the pieces of hair from her eyelashes as she finished replacing a new roll of receipt paper. "Can I help you?" she breathed._

 _She sucked in a surprised breath in recognition._

 _The smirk was still plastered to his face. "Hey Levy. Wasn't expecting to see you here."_

 _"W-well, I work. Here..." She replied lamely, a blush tinging her cheeks._

 _He chuckled. "I can see that."_

 _"What can I get you?" She asked softly._

 _He casually recited from the menu while she typed it all into the register, curiously glancing down to watch her add items to the list on screen. Her eyes fluttered and glanced downward each time they met his smiling red ones. It was a wonder she didn't mess up the buttons, her hands visibly shook as she took the cash he handed her._

 _Gajeel's phone starting ringing, and he answered in a small huff. "Yea, yea, I'm comin'."_

 _Levy waited for the register to open, risking a glance up at him. His face was slack, looking at the counter as he listened with the phone to his face, and then nod. His black hair was left loose to fall in layered waves behind him and his pierced lip and ears were oddly attractive. The hulking build and height of his body was a high contrast between the two of them. He was rather ruggedly handsome. It stirred some feeling Levy rarely felt._

 _"No. Not yet. Don't let them, test it," he said, aware of his coded language when referring to Jose's business in public. He gave her a smile when she handed him his change and the receipt, and then walked to the side for the other customers._

 _When he spoke in his deep voice, it just added to the traits she couldn't help but like. She found it hard to actively listen to the customer next in line; her thoughts were still attached to the man who stood off to the side, preoccupied with his own conversation._

 _"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked a customer, slightly embarrassed. She continued to take orders and saw him put his phone away before another employee handed him a plastic bag full of freshly made food._

 _Her eyes caught his as he left, and inwardly groaned. She wanted to talk with him, as their conversation at the club a few weeks ago had been cut short due to unfortunate circumstances. And they had met a second time by chance, but again she had been consumed with her job._

 _Outside on the sidewalk, he glanced back as he pressed end on the phone. The bag in hand, he should head to the warehouse. Jose was expecting him. He should get in his jeep and leave. Now. The warm food would be cold and the cold food would be soggy by the time he arrived with it if he stayed. Why the hell was he thinking of staying?_

 _He sat the food in the passenger seat and headed back to the shop. The rest of the customers who were behind him were already gone or were sitting at the tables, and there was only one person there at the counter. He tried to wait patiently, but nerves were telling him to high tail it out of there. This woman was out of his league, so cute and... everything he's not. Fidgeting with his fingers and moving them to the back pockets of his jeans, he felt a satisfied grin appear on his face when he saw her surprised reaction to seeing him again._

 _"Um, hi. Did you forget something?" She asked, then stammered, "D-did I forget something?"_

 _He gave her a reassuring smile and leaned an arm on the small display case across from the register. "No, I've just been wondering."_

 _She stared up at him with wide, expecting eyes, her lips twisted in confusion and then parted. "Yes?"_

 _"I meant to ask the last time I saw you," he paused to wet his lips and take a breath. "Can I call you sometime? And maybe get some coffee or somethin'? If you're not too busy, that is."_

 _She smiled, giggling at the last part. "Yea, I work two jobs. But sure, I'd like that."_

 _"Good." He nodded and his grin slipped further up his face. He subconsciously hoped a kid wasn't involved in her life, or was her reason for working at two different places. He barely knew how to date, let alone try to get a child to like him too._

 _Grabbing a pen from the cup beside the display, she fed the receipt paper to rip off a small square to write down her phone number. Her handwriting was clearly better than his own, and patiently watched her tiny hands as she finished it._

 _"I'm usually available in the evenings." She said as she held it out to him. Her eyes smiled with her lips. She was very beautiful, he mentally slipped over his words. He took it and nodded._

 _"Thank you Levy..." He trailed off and raised his eyebrow, realizing he didn't know her last name._

 _"Levy McGarden."_

 _A little more confident, he repeated her name and made his way to the entrance . He placed a hand on the handle. "I gotta go, but I'll be lookin' forward ta that date."_

 _Red quickly crept into her cheeks at the word. She bit her lower lip, the way she had done at the club. He didn't know why it affected him as it did, but the urgency of Jose's request was lost on him with the sight of her. He wanted to stay longer, but he knew he was already supposed to have left._

 _"I don't know your name..." She said pointedly, leaning over the counter with her arms bracing her weight._

 _"Gajeel Redfox." He supplied, flashing his teeth with a wide, toothy grin. With that, he opened and held the door for a few customers before turning to head for his parking space._

* * *

 _Once at the warehouse, Gajeel casually strode into the immense room, his boots clicking on the cement and carrying the grub for the guys. At a large table at the end sat a handful of men and a small pack of opened plastic at the center. The contents were messily separated into tiny unfinished lines in front of them. They were laughing, obviously high from "working"._

 _"What the fuck, I thought I said not to do it yet!" Gajeel angrily rumbled, his voice just below a shout. "Dammit, you dumbasses..."_

 _He tossed the bag of food onto the table next to the plastic, messing up a few of their neat piles. They sat back in their chairs and let out irritated groans. One began to sort out the orders for the hungry employees._

 _"What took you so long? My stomach's eating itself." Sting complained as he was handed a portion. His eyes were heavy and a lazy grin was slopped on his lips._

 _Gajeel ignored him and snorted as he sat down with a table scale and the plastic package they had opened. He began to scoop it into smaller baggies, using the scale to measure and taping them shut with clear packaging tape. Glancing to Sting, his face remained expressionless. "I believe that is the product, kid."_

 _"So this is what you feel..." he replied while he slowly ate his food, looking at Gajeel._

 _"More or less." He murmured, still measuring. "Ya need to shadup so I can concentrate."_

 _Logan spoke up with his mouth full from stuffing his face with his fork, pointing it at the scale. "Why? You've never had problems with that before."_

 _The men around the table chuckled, joining in to throw jabs at Jose's Black Steel. He was used to being at the butt of all fun, joking or otherwise. Aside from the boss, he was the only one who could declare a product ready to sell, and today he was finding it difficult to focus._

 _"Well I do now." He snapped, his teeth flashing. Maybe forgoing the stuff from the morning was a bad idea. The urge to test what he was now measuring was extremely tempting, and his mood was suffering from the lack of it. A headache was creeping up behind his eyes. He blinked._

 _"What's eating you today? Grouchy..." Jose asked loudly, with a smooth edge. He strutted into the warehouse, towards them in his slick suit._

 _Without looking up from the table scale, Gajeel responded in a monotone voice, "Not grouchy, just tired."_

 _"Black Steel is never tired. Do tell." Jose sneered, stopping beside him. His lit cigar sent up smoke next to Gajeel's head._

 _Irritation flared up inside him, but he bit back his response. Instead, he took a breath and closed his eyes. Thoughts were scrambled and his emotions were in danger of becoming unchecked. His business mindset leaked in images of Levy, which he struggled to push away. "It's nothing. Just didn't take a dose today."_

 _Jose looked down at him with interest upon hearing that. Clicking his tongue, he shook his head. "I can't have you withdrawing and working around it at the same time. Either take a dose now, or leave to gather your wits. But whatever you decide, don't come back until you're level-headed."_

 _Meaning Gajeel had to do it. Now or later._

 _He sighed and twisted close the bag in his hand, tossing it aside with the others. Moving the scale from in front of him, Gajeel growled and reached for one of the rolled up paper dollar bills on the metal surface. "Gimme the damn shit..."_

 _Throwing back his head and sniffling after having used, Gajeel closed his eyes, and his black hair fell out of his face. Why was he doing this anymore? What was the point of it now? He'd had his fun, but it wasn't that for him like it used to be. He no longer enjoyed it, or the way it made him feel. Ever since the night at the club. Ever since he had saw Levy._

 _"Better." Jose said as a statement rather than asking a question. He patted Gajeel's shoulder and squeezed once before striding off towards the other end of the table._

 _Gajeel grunted and opened his eyes, feeling tingly. His headache began to lessen, his thoughts began to clear, and anger replaced his earlier emotions. He stood up, letting the chair scrape against the cement flooring. Shaking hands rummaged through his pockets for his keys, and he sniffed. "I did my job, I'm goin' home ta sleep."_

 _Without waiting for an answer to his statement, he shoved the chair closer to the table and ignored the stares aimed at his back. Mumbling voices started to rise in volume, resuming the conversations from earlier. Jose didn't say anything. He let him walk away. Black Steel was used quite a bit, and he could tell Gajeel needed some time away._

 _Gajeel sat heavily onto the car's seat and leaned his forehead on the wheel, sighing harshly. He didn't care that the guys made fun at his expense, He just didn't want them to find out about Levy. Yet anyways. They had just met, and He didn't want her to get scared and leave before they got the chance to really know each other. But there we're complications with that._

 _Jose's employees were criminals. They wouldn't think it was cute or sweet that he cared for a member of the opposite sex. He had watched them catcall the others' love interests, even going to lengths of inappropriate contact, and the relationships subsequently ended. The boys didn't care about anything. Only the greenbacks made with their products was important to them. And if they were not criminals now, they'd soon be. Like it or not. Gajeel had not even had a record until he agreed to run with the likes of his boss. More than twice he had had to have Jose bail him out of a jam and jail time. It was a wonder he wasn't in prison; there had been a close call when a routine traffic stop had turned into a vehicle search. Jose knew that Gajeel would never transport the drugs personally again._

 _It was something of which he was ashamed. He wasn't proud of his actions, and never wanted any of the consequences. It was poor decisions all around. His life was a mess, how the hell would he get out? What would the tiny, blue-haired woman think if she found out what he did for a living? About his personal habits?_

 _He sniffed again as a drippy feeling tickled his nose, hoping it wasn't beginning to bleed. If this Levy could stand him, could put up with him. If she could eventually love him, then he would quit. The job, the drug usage, all of it. He'd get a normal occupation and settle down some roots. Levy could change his life._

 _Looking down to check the time on his phone, he started the jeep's engine. The piece of paper with the number in girly handwriting sat in the cup holder next to the dashboard radio. It gave him a slight inner jolt. Love was something he never thought he could attain, but who's to say that it wouldn't work if they both tried, if there was something more than attraction deep within? He would fix the mess he made._

* * *

 _A few days had passed since she had heard from the mysterious man she kept running into. Levy thought she'd at least hear from him in a text. She bit her lip as she looked at her phone, then took a sip from her mug. Oh well. It was one of her days off, and she had finally been able to sleep in._

 _Still in the clothes she woke up in, Levy sat down on her couch with her coffee. It was something she looked forward to when starting her days. It was also a reason she applied to the shop where she worked during the daytime hours. Whenever she came home, her clothing would smell like the coffee beans the shop used._

 _A grey cat suddenly jumped up onto the cushion beside her, purring and rubbing on her leg. Smiling, Levy set her drink on the end table and scooped him up. She ran her hand over his head. "At least I have you, my happy kitty."_

 _She tried not to think about it, but if she was honest with herself, she wasn't happy. It was lonely in her small apartment. A long relationship with her last boyfriend ended rather abruptly a little more than a month before. And that had almost killed her. So she had decided to drown herself in work. She had no choice; Bradley had told her he would take care of the bills in the apartment they shared. But when he broke up with her, he left her with multiple bills that she had no idea how to begin to pay._

 _The cat squirmed in her grip and escaped to lay on the back of the couch to look out the window._

 _When Levy saw the dark and handsome man at the club, she'd assumed he had been a high roller, someone only interested in the more erotic side of the night or attracted to money alone. He acted different however, and for the environment she was used to, it was rather refreshing. She knew no one -male or female- with that many piercings either. Did he have any tattoos to add? She blushed at the thought._

 _Her phone beeped once. Levy looked down at the screen, seeing a text from a number she didn't know._

 ** _"_ Hey** _ **"** was all it said. Another text popped up under that. **"**_ **It's Gajeel. _"_**

 _Her heart skipped a beat and her lips slid upwards at the corners. Saving the number into her contacts, she bit her lip as she responded._

 ** _"_ Hey! _"_**

 _She waited on his reply, but several minutes ticked by and there was no return message. Drinking the rest of her coffee, she decided to do some light cleaning, deep in thought while she did her tasks. It certainly was a different feeling to know that someone new was showing interest in her. He seemed as though he was respectable, though she wouldn't know for sure until they spent some time together. The thought of going on a date with him made her nervous. But it was a nervousness she would welcome. After the few dishes in the sink were washed and the hardwood floors swept, she picked up her phone._

 **"How's your day going?" -G**

 **"Good. It's my day off. What about you?" -L**

 _The smile on her face grew when she saw he responded right away._

 **"It's mine too. What you doin' later this week?" -G**

 _Levy bit her lip again as she sank into her seat. She absentmindedly pet her cat, who was now beside her, as she thought about his question, staring at the wall at the far side of the room. What was she doing? There was really nothing she had planned other to enjoy the time she could spend at home. If Gajeel wanted to be a part of that, then her day would go from good to better. There was just something about him that enticed her..._

 **"I don't have anything planned other than work. Why?" -L**

 **"Well then, I figure I'd take ya on that date we agreed on." -G**

 _She pressed her lips together to keep her smile from growing wider and rose up from the couch._

 **"Sure, sounds fun! What are we doing?" -L**

 **"That is a surprise. ;)" -G**

* * *

 **AN** : Please expect editing. I will definitely add more of Gajeel and Levy, or the present onto this.

 **AN** (9-20-15): I added a little bit more. Now I'll focus on the present. 'Cause a kidnapping needs to take place here soon... mwahaha.


	9. 8 - Kidnapped

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter VIII

By the time they arrived at the park, the afternoon sun was hot in the clear sky. It was a saturday, and surprisingly the public was a bare minimum. Few vehicles were in the lots beside the picnic shelters, though there were plenty of people out walking their pets, jogging, biking, and enjoying the lake, which was the park's main attraction.

Gajeel pulled the truck into the space beside a few familiar vehicles, taking a deep breath. It was a nice summer day and he was feeling good. Ahead at one of the many picnic shelters, Natsu and Lucy were seated at a table with covered dishes atop it and a cooler of drinks at the end, along with Mirajane and Laxus, who sat in their own chairs. The couples' children were scattered among the grounds within sight, on the playground and at the volleyball net erected in the clear spot by the shelter.

It had been a while since they had saw Laxus and Mira. The tall, broad shouldered blond sat easily on a folding cloth chair smiling at a beautiful woman sitting beside him. Her light laughter could be heard as they neared. She smiled at Levy as the bluenette deposited the pie in her hands onto the wooden surface beside the other dishes.

Natsu took a sip from his cup, turning from Levy to watch Gajeel lug a cooler of his own. He opened his mouth to joke, "Hey guys, did ya get lost? We were wondering when you'd show up."

Gajeel set the cooler beside the picnic table, motioning behind him with his head. "Tell that to my oldest…" He said with a sigh.

Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Melina in a summer dress with her head buried into her cell phone, texting away as she slowly made her way to the tables. Her brothers and sister ran past her for the swings and slides to play with the other children. "Ah. We have the same problem."

His daughters were in the separate shelter some yards away from theirs playing cards and talking about who knew what these days. Melina immediately joined them, sliding onto the bench beside one of the girls.

Gajeel sat backwards on the table's bench and leaned back, bracing his arm on the tabletop. His red eyes landed on Laxus' large frame. "Haven't seen you in a long while."

The blond nodded. "Been pretty busy, but recently caught a break and figured we'd take some time to come home." His eyes bounced from Gajeel and Natsu before settling on his wife. The white haired woman smiled and ran her fingers down the long strand of hair that flew over her shoulder.

"It certainly feels great to see familiar faces in this town."

It took some time to gather all of the children to eat after they spent some time catching up and learning about each others lives. Still a few refused to come to the shelter to eat, wanting to continue playing their game of tag and other games in the rich, green grass.

The phone Melina had received for her birthday was still attached to her hands, always open, and always dinging with some tune that indicated a new message. It grated on Gajeel's nerves. They were here to have a good time with their friends. Natsu and Lucy were practically his children's aunt and uncle. Their children were like cousins to his own. It took several sentences to break Melina away from the one sided conversation.

Gajeel caught her while she was at the food table. His mouth pressed into a line before speaking, "Is that that Chase guy?"

She raised her eyebrows as she put a slice of pie on her plate. "Why?"

"Answer me." He stated. His eyes bore into hers.

"Yes."

Gajeel glared at her and reached into the cooler to get a can of soda. "Put your phone away and visit with people. Laxus and Mira aren't around much, I'm sure they'd like to see ya. You were a little kid when they were last here."

"I will, but Chase-"

"He'll be ok for a few hours," Gajeel said, rolling his eyes. "And so will you. Put it away."

She gave him a look as her thumb pressed the buttons on the phone to answer a message. Her father's eyes narrowed. Was she really going to stand there and blatantly ignore him? An emotion he rarely felt anymore blazed to life within him, and he had to force himself not to snap out of frustration. Nothing good ever came from the emotions from the past.

He quickly reached out to grab the hand that held her phone, gripping tightly and hissed in a low voice. "I will take it away. Now, Melina."

She tugged her hand free as he let go, her scowl growing and she moved away from him, not forgetting to take her plate with her. Walking to her seat in the other shelter, she glanced over her shoulder at him, the scowl permanently set on her face.

He huffed and put a hand on hip as he drank from his can. Levy watched from her chair at the far side of the shelter, eventually excusing herself from the group. She came up to him and plucked a few chips from the bowl by the cooler, gazing up at him. Her brown eyes were concerned. She glanced towards her daughter.

"Is everything alright?"

"Does it seem like it?" Gajeel responded sarcastically, growling out the answer with clenched teeth. He shook his head.

"Remember she's at an age-" She put a hand on his arm.

He cut her off with another hiss of frustration, his fingers dinting his soda can in his grasp. He was careful to keep his voice from carrying to the others. "I don't want to hear that she's just a teenager. She's being a selfish brat. I shouldn't have gotten her the phone. She spends all her-"

He cut himself off before uttering the curse word that entered his mind, the four letter word on the tip of his tongue as he fiercely stared at her. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw his wife's small form before him, patiently waiting for him to gather himself. She never pushed him. Only waited. Her mouth curved up as she saw his mind clear from his earlier emotions.

She ate the chips she held in her hand and made sure he followed her back to their seats, joining into the conversation with Natsu and the others. As Gajeel calmed down, he was amazed -as he was every time- at how Levy was able to restrain him without the use of words. She made him a better person.

After some time of enjoying the food and conversation, the children managed to pull the adults into a game of volleyball. The women brought their chairs to sit in the late afternoon sun, facing away from the picnic area. They paid attention to the men, but their conversations never ended.

Natsu readied himself, his hands on his knees. "Come on, let's get this game started already!"

Rhett tossed the ball behind him. and Gajeel palmed the ball and glanced towards the shelter. He wished Melina would show interest in family time like she used to. It hadn't been so long ago that she had. He tried not to blame a boyfriend on her sudden disinterest in her blood relations, but it was hard not to. Especially when she decided to wear clothing that he wasn't used to seeing her wear that often. The dresses and makeup was a whole new concept. He had watched her grow up and never thought the day would ever come when she would become a woman, even mentally have to deal with adult decisions. To him she was still a little child who liked to get dirty and wasn't afraid to come to him to ask questions. Now she avoided him whenever she could and challenged him on the simplest of things.

He felt as though he was losing her.

Doing his best to swallow the rising bile, Gajeel tore his eyes from his oldest child and served the ball over the net. The two teams battled out, and soon he was entirely focused on his game. He barely noticed anything other than the actions of the people directly in his vicinity, and his peripheral was poor; he had forgotten the women sat fairly close to the out-of-bounds line to watch.

He didn't notice the same black vehicle drive through the grounds more than twice, all but blending in with the surrounding various colors and models of cars around them. He didn't notice the people coming and going, carrying fishing poles and walking dogs. Some were old couples just enjoying the nice day, others were parents with younger children on the playground and the walkers and joggers who chose the park for their activities. And some where the odd singles, individuals walking about alone.

For a moment, Gajeel thought he saw a glimpse of a man he recognized walking in the parking lot. In that instant, an icy feeling began in his stomach. He heard the smack of a volley and had to bring his hands up to protect his face. He returned the ball over the net and immediately his eyes searched the parking lot.

It was odd. He hadn't thought of that man in a long time. He had never had reason to. A few years before when Jose had called him and threatened his family, they had been on relentless watch after that for months, always alert for any sign of him or his men who could return. The man was a part of a life Gajeel didn't live anymore. He didn't want to live it. Not with a family. He had seen many men who looked similar since, and none had reminded him of his past. Not one.

He tried to ignore the sinking pit of his innards. Everything was ok. As it was and had been for years now. Wasn't it…?

Rhett scored a point, the ball striking the ground behind Gajeel. He turned to find Laxus on the ground, his jeans acquiring a fresh green stain on the knee. He was laughing. "You let them get a point on us."

Gajeel wasn't paying attention. He placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily from the game. He wiped the sweat from between his eyes. Maybe it was his imagination running away with his mind, but he thought he saw that same person again. He scanned the parking lot. There was a black SUV.

"Levy." He stated, looking directly at her. His voice was steady, but fear had crept into him from the icy pit. Had Jose finally come for him?

She turned to him, still listening to Lucy and Mira as they spoke. Her smile faded when she saw the seriousness etched into her husband's face. She straightened her back. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and whipped his head around towards the playground, hoping to catch sight of Karia and Galen. They were playing near the top of the slides, and Galen just started across the monkey bars. He turned back to Levy, who fearfully rose out of her chair. She knew her husband, his stances, his expressions.

"Everything ok?" Laxus asked, arching an eyebrow. He looked towards Natsu, who shrugged.

"He's here." Gajeel whispered, loud enough for Levy to hear. His insides quaked and his mouth became dry. The panic inside threatened to escape.

Hands flying to her mouth, Levy glanced to the slides at the playground area to find her two youngest within sight. Lucy was at her side. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You look as though someone died. What's happened?"

Something wasn't right. Jose would have already either killed him or had shown himself by now. What was he up to? And he knew he wouldn't like the answer, no matter what it turned out to be. Gajeel's eyes flickered from the playground to the shelters. Before they had started the volleyball game, Natsu's girls had gone to the lake, but Melina had stayed behind to text that damned boyfriend of hers. The food was right where they had left it, but Melina was not in either of the shelters.

Gajeel quickly scanned the area, not finding any sign of her. He snapped towards Natsu. "Where are your girls? Is Melina with them?"

"OH Gajeel!" Levy breathed, knowing where his mind was heading. Her hands began to tremble. Lucy tightened her grip on her shoulder, not really knowing what the deal was with the two of them. "I'll check the truck." She rushed off with Lucy to see if Melina had gone to their vehicle out of boredom.

Natsu shook his head. "I saw them right before we started the game, they were at the small dock feeding the ducks, just down the hill beyond the playground. I don't think Melina was with them. Why? What's going on?"

"The hell. I swear, if the fucking asshole…" Gajeel muttered and trailed off as he left the group and started for the lake. He struggled to drag in a ragged breath and scanned the docks.

Natsu's two daughters were sitting on the rocks with their feet in the water. It was obvious there had just been the two of them. Melina wasn't there.

At the volleyball net, Mira glanced around for her own children. Relief set in her features when she saw them at the playground and she went to Laxus, drawing comfort in his thick arms. Levy emerged from the parking lot with her hands to her face. Lucy threw an arm around Levy's shoulder. She shook her head, and Gajeel knew Melina was not there either.

He froze. His breath hitched in his lungs. The breath wouldn't come. A full blown icy pang filled his gut and sent a cold wave through his entire body. Trying to force himself to move, he stood there with fisted clenched and sucked in what air he could manage. It felt as though he had been hit in the chest with a baseball bat. Realization dawned on him. His mind finally took control of his body and he turned on his heels to hurry back to the group.

"Fuck!" He yelled, not caring who heard him now.

His brows furrowed and lines appeared on his forehead. The red irises of his eyes seemed to darken, and although he tried to hide it from his voice, he couldn't keep the fear and shock from his face. The only thing he could think of was how he could have let this happen. It broke his heart. One look at Levy's wet and frantic face tore it even more to pieces. He knew he didn't have to say it, but he had to get it out for his own sake. There would, however, be no peace of mind.

"Shit, Levy!" He brought a hand to his head, his fingers burying into his black strands. He strode in her direction to relieve Lucy of her duty at her side and reached for his wife. "He fucking took her! The son of a bitch took Melina!"

* * *

At the mention of a volleyball game, Melina's eyes swept up from her hands. She liked playing activities that involved being physically active. She locked her phone and watched as her brother pulled at Natsu's arm, trying to get him to move from the chair to play.

"Come on, Natsu! Just one game!" Rhett was saying. He tugged his arm with both hands, a huge smile on his face.

"If the old man wants to, I'll join." Laxus offered with a smirk, pointing at Natsu with a thumb, and watched as Rhett jumped and kicked up the ball to catch it.

"Dad, come on!"

Gajeel leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. "Do I have to?"

Giggling, Levy rose from her seat and folded the chair to carry it a little easier. Lucy and Mira took their chairs with them and unfolded them near the game net. She gave him a smile. "One game. The exercise is good for you. You eat too much food smothered in oil as it is."

"No I do not." Gajeel replied as he stood, casually grabbing her around the waist with one thick arm. He planted his lips on her cheek for a brief instant, then grunted once before letting her go to stretch his arms behind him. He glanced over to Melina.

She scowled and shifted her eyes from him to the others where they gathered to play. If she joined one of the teams, she would have to see her father or interact with him, and right now, she was more interested in avoiding him. Part of her hoped he would ask her if she wanted to play too, but if she was honest with herself, she would have refused anyways out of pride.

A tone alerted her to a new message. She quickly replied to it, tucking her black hair behind her ear. She was content to sit in the shade and message back her boyfriend. She had been afraid to tell her father that she had begun to date a boy, knowing that he would blow it out of proportion. He always did. He was overprotective and it greatly irritated her. Because of his tendencies, she never told him about any school events; he would ask if they had enough chaperones and that if they didn't, he wouldn't mind volunteering. Her father scared her friends. And if he scared her friends, then he would surely scare away the boys who might eventually show interest in her.

She didn't need his protection. Through the years, she had picked up many things and learned valuable lessons -whether Gajeel knew it or not- that both he and her mother had taught her. Her confidence and self esteem were quite high. She had no doubts about her own abilities and she knew her limitations. But her stubborn father was determined to ruin her social life.

Natsu's two daughters, who were a few years older, began walking towards the playground, ignoring Melina as they spoke together about the hot sun and dipping their feet in the lake to cool down a bit. The two never gave her a second glance. The game started and Melina let out a sigh.

A strong breeze came through the open-walled shelter, lifting the empty red picnic cups and sending them flying towards the parking lot to her left. She watched them tumble in the grass and swiftly make their way to the pavement. Another gush lifted the plastic table cloth, along with the hem of her sundress.

Putting her arms over her lap to keep it from flying up further, Melina frowned and stood up. In the shade of the shelter, it was chilly and she left her sweater in the truck. The breeze rushed through her hair, twirling it around her face, and pushing her dress against her body.

She reached the pavement and watched a black SUV slowly drive up the park road behind a white car. The brake lights flashed as the white car turned off onto another section of paved road. The SUV found a parking space and pulled into it, across from her family's truck and down a few slots.

She opened the back passenger door and tugged her white sweater out of the back seat. After sliding her arms through it, she pushed the door closed. Walking up from the road, a young looking brown haired man put his hand on the tailgate of the truck.

"I think I'm lost," he chuckled easily. "I thought I was in the right section, but I don't see a lake."

Melina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, now acutely aware of the open neckline of her dress. He looked several years older. His eyes were a bright turquoise and his skin was slightly tanned. There were faint lines on his forehead and around his mouth when he smiled. His brown leather jacket looked worn and faded. Something inside her said to be careful. And her instincts were usually very strong.

"Do you have a map? They're at the park entrance." She simply said, her red eyes moving over his face to store in memory. She was about to turn to walk back to the shelter, but the man spoke up.

"I forgot to get one." He altered his face to look regretful.

Melina threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the playground. "It's over the hill there."

"Thanks."

She mumbled a quiet "you're welcome" and turned, feeling slightly uncomfortable with leaving her back turned towards the stranger. It was an odd feeling, a tingling sensation ran through her, leaving her fingers hot. The whole air around them seemed laden with tension.

"You, you look familiar."

She stopped, angling her body towards the truck's left front end, her eyes locking onto the stranger once more.

He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to remember a memory as he stared at her. His bright eyes trailed down the front of her dress before coming up to look at her thick mass of black hair. "Do I know you?"

"Well, I don't know you. So probably not." She said with a mild sarcasm. She didn't want the strange man to think she was interested. Her instincts told her to go back to the shelter, to go to her parents.

Before she could continue to make her way back, she thought she saw a glimpse of a new expression on the man's face. An easy confidence. His features went slack, relaxed, and the tension she felt suddenly multiplied. The impulse to quickly turn around and flee the situation seized her, but pressure against her body blocked her path.

She bumped sideways into a wall, but the wall collapsed in on her and something strong wrapped around her waist. Something covered her lower face, crushing her mouth against a large, musky, dirty hand. Her voice was muffled, only coming out in a high pitched hum. No matter how much she struggled against the pressure, it seemed to draw in more strength and squeeze her arms to her sides. The hand was pressed tightly to her face, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think of anything except the strange pressure and a breathy voice against her ear.

Her eyes shot open as she tried in vain to let loose a scream. She saw the man she spoke to moving his lips as whoever held her prisoner followed him towards the black SUV she saw previously. They moved fast, she barely had time to register that they were now at the vehicle and the side passenger door quickly opening.

Someone from within reached out and took up her legs like a vice grip, firmly holding her as the men stuffed her through. Her dress was steadily rising up her thighs, but it was no concern of hers at the moment as she struggled to kick her feet against her captors. She tried whipping her head to the side, hoping to get out from under the hand to scream, let alone suck in a breath. Black, curling hair fell into her face and over her heaving chest and her humming was frantic.

"Got a feisty one." One of the men inside growled.

"I had no idea he could throw somethin' this pretty," the one behind her mumbled in her ear. "Hurry the fuck up and get us outta here."

A cool patch on her mouth told her the hand was removed, but before she opened her mouth, duct tape quickly covered her full, now reddened, lips. Tears welled up in her eyes and they fell down her cheeks, sliding over the grey tape.

The others piled into the vehicle and the driver reversed out of the space in a controlled rush. Melina looked up through the tears, seeing the turquoise eyes above her. More sets of eyes landed on her. Labored breathing could be heard within the dark tinted windows of the SUV's back end.

She was lying on the floorboard. Her hands reached down to the hem of her dress high up on her legs, and she noticed her hands were bound with the same grey tape. A cold rush of air from the A/C unit blasted onto her shoulders. Her white sweater was lopsided, half off her arms and the other side pulled high around her neck.

One of the men took a drink from a water bottle, then wiped his mouth of the part of his hand between his thumb and wrist. "She better be worth all this effort."

"If she's not, then there are other avenues for her to prove her worth." The front seat passenger replied casually. The others sneered with his comment.

A man with blond hair above her fidgeted in his seat. His brown boot nudged her hip and he looked at her terrified eyes. His mouth worked silently before he snapped it shut. He pressed his lips together for a moment and tightly closed his eyes, seeming as though he was mentally dealing with himself. His eyes opened and the resolve was seen in them. Considering her for a moment, he decided to ignore her pleading expression. He glanced over to the man sitting beside him. "If she's anything like Gajeel, you best be ready for a fight."


	10. 9 - Date Night

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated _**Mature**_ \- There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. _Reader discretion is strongly advised._

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I suck at dialogue… I'm more of an action/battle writer (my original series being a fantasy fiction). Bear with me on this. If it's bad, don't hold it against me ha. I'm trying here. :|

* * *

Chapter IX

 _The jeep slowed down and turned off the street, and slid into an open space in the lot, opposite the apartment complex's entrance. Gajeel glanced at his watch, knowing he was a bit early. Checking his messages again, he held up the phone to re-read for her apartment number. Should he go up to her floor? It was only the second level. What if she wasn't ready yet? He didn't want it to seem like he was rushing her. From what he knew, women took a little longer. For multiple things._

 _He mentally shook his head, clearing away the thoughts that could ruin his chances of a real relationship if he was too focused on it..._

 _It had only taken him a half hour to clean up his appearance. His grey button up and dark jeans were always his go to for dressing up. He had left his hair down, though he made sure to bring a hair tie in the case that having it unbound became a problem. His tongue moved over the metal back of his lip piercing as he looked at his phone, then glanced up in the rear view._

 _She had asked what he was planning, but he had no idea other than knowing he wanted to get to know her. He was just anxious to see her again, and the strong urge to smoke rose up inside him. He choked it down, ignoring the fresh pack he had bought sitting in the door pocket. He had already smoked the last four cigarettes from a now empty carton before he left his place, and he was determined not to continue with Jose's drugs. Which were always on his mind. He breathed deep and opened the door to step out._

 _As he shut the door, he turned and saw Levy walk out into the parking lot. He held the air in his lungs and watched her cross the distance between them with a small, nervous smile showing her teeth. Swallowing instinctively, his feet took a few steps forward before he halted, unsure what to do. He just stared._

 _She had recently cut her hair; her shoulder length hair was now an inch or two shorter and layered, held back with a yellow ribbon that matched her yellow fitted t-shirt. A simple chain necklace adorned her neck, lying against her collarbone. She had no bracelets this time, but had earrings that matched the necklace._

 _Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Seeing her in jeans was new. It was a pleasant change that his tired eyes enjoyed. The faded fabric hugged her curves and legs, and open toed shoes graced her small feet. When she came up to the jeep, he met her at the back window. He leaned on his vehicle and casually said, "Hey Levy."_

 _She gave him a grin, knowing that was how he always addressed her. "Hello Gajeel. You look nice." She commented, noting his nice -untucked- shirt. He had worn a similar get up the night at the club, only a black jacket had covered most of his attire. And it hadn't subtracted from any of his attractiveness._

" _Thanks. Don't look too bad yourself." He returned. His hand touched the soft feathery layers behind her ear and he murmured in his low tone, "You cut yer hair. I like it."_

 _Levy's smile deepened to show her teeth and reached up to feel it herself, but brushed his fingers instead. She looked down, quickly moving her hand down. "Thank you. I-I did it yesterday."_

 _The breeze picked up, sending a rush of cool air through the parking lot. Loose, crispy leaves rushed across the pavement shivered and ones not yet fallen swayed on nearby trees. The sky was darkening with grey clouds and they threatened to let rain fall. Gajeel dropped his gaze from the sky to her face. Even though it was pulled back, her blue hair whipped into her eyes. She had been looking at him, but she quickly shifted her gaze to the jeep beside him when he returned his to her. He smirked. "Come on, before it starts to rain."_

 _He opened the passenger door for her and then walked around the hood, risking a glance at her through the windshield. Her hands were up around her head fixing her hair out of her large doe eyes. What the hell was he doing? There was no chance she would go for a man like him. No. He wanted her though. Maybe it was supposed to be. He wasn't all that bad of a guy, was he?_

 _Her eyes met his as he climbed into his seat. A blush rose upon her cheeks. She pulled the seatbelt around and clicked it into place before speaking up in a cheery nervousness. "So, what are we going to do?"_

 _His hand hovered over his keys before he turned over the engine. "Well. Are you hungry? We could eat now, or we could wait till later."_

 _Levy narrowed her eyes slightly and smiled, a huff escaping her mouth as she half laughed with the words, "You didn't plan it out did you."_

" _No, I did..." He responded, looking at her with his hand frozen on the wheel. His lips twitched into a closed mouth grin. He was lying through his teeth._

 _She leaned back to look out the back windows to check traffic, her hand lying on the middle console close to his side. His eyes automatically lowered to it. Her fingernails were painted with a pale pink. "If you didn't mind waiting for food, I have a few ideas."_

" _Alright." His smile grew wider. He liked a woman who could take control. The engine roared to life, and the radio screamed at them, a heavy guitar and bass blasting through the speakers. He quickly reached out to lower the volume, saying, "Sorry."_

 _Levy's voice rose in a small yelp, sharply turning towards the dashboard radio. Her eyes widened and the hand that had been on the console went to her chest. She laughed at herself and lines etched themselves into her clear complexion. She pointed. "What is that?"_

 _He tore his eyes from the dash to look at her. "What? Never heard of Crown the Empire?"_

" _No. I can't say that I have. It's different from what I'm used to." She replied, curiously looking at him as the music continued to play while she spoke. A look of shock crossed her face as the singer's growl ripped through the music rift._

 _Gajeel chuckled and threw the jeep into reverse and caught a break in traffic to turn onto the street. "Give it a minute. The stuff grows on ya."_

" _Maybe… What's this song called?" She asked casually. She turned her head and watched buildings on their lots and other vehicles pass by them on the road. She nodded her head to his music, though it was a little choppy with a polyrhythm._

" _Limitless."_ You're different for me too.

 _He glanced over at her as he shifted gears. "What's your kinda music then?"_

" _Ohh, you know," she began slowly, playing with her fingers on her lap. "Just odds and ends."_

" _That doesn't help me any." He deadpanned, still watching the road._

 _She giggled and leaned forward to rest her hand on the dash to change the station. "May I?"_

 _He changed it from his music on his phone to the fm radio and nodded, unsure as to what type of music she was into. It would be show tunes for all he knew. He was reluctant to change it, but he glanced at her smile and the way she bit her lip, and he wanted to keep her face frozen like that forever. She was gorgeous._

 _A song with a good, even beat began to play and Levy sat back in her seat and nodded her head to it, tapping her hand. One of Gajeel's favorite features on her appeared again, and through the smile, her lips moved with the lyrics._

" _Train? You like Train?" Gajeel said in disbelief as he listened to the song, leaning towards the wheel before straightening and glancing at the road. "How old are you?"_

 _She laughed and pointed towards a turn off. "Turn here. I just happen to like the way the music makes me feel."_

" _Like you're ten?" He jabbed, turning the jeep onto the street where she had indicated._

 _The song ended and another one similar to it started, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the small female in the passenger seat. She turned it up and started singing, holding his eyes as she bounced in her seat._

 _He rolled his eyes, but his lips couldn't fake a frown. He chuckled. "And OneRepublic. I get it. Yer one of those girls."_

" _Is that a problem?" Levy cooed._

" _What else do you like?"_

" _Umm. I like some of Chevelle." She answered, sounding like a question._

 _Gajeel sat himself back in his seat after his right hand moved the shifter into third gear and playfully smirked. "No shit? Aren't they a little hard for your tastes, little girl?" He teased._

 _She turned her head to him, a sly grin plastered there and crossed her arms. "There's a lot you don't know about me."_

" _Yet." He corrected confidently as he focused on driving._

 _His eyes glanced at her after he spoke, their serious gaze pierced her core. Levy swallowed, her insides bottoming out within her. An excitement bloomed, a mystery that was Gajeel began to pull at her. The way he looked at her. There was something in his eyes. It both scared and intrigued her._

 _She observed him from her peripheral. The fabric of his shirt fit over him well, though she could still see the outline of the muscles in his arms. It was very appealing. Her mind imagined him pulling her to his chest with those arms, and she had to shake the blush creeping up to her cheeks. She saw the piercing, below his bottom lip._

" _Doesn't that get in your way?" She put a finger to her own lip._

" _Huh? Oh, I hardly notice it." He said, and pushed the back of it with his tongue, moving the stud with a black ball on the end. "Do you not like it?"_

" _No, I do. I was just wondering. I only have my ears done." She felt the many studs in her own ear._

" _So do I." He kept his hands on the wheel and the shifter as he mentioned his other piercings. She tentatively touched his black hair. It was surprisingly soft against her skin. Using a finger, she moved it to reveal several grey and black studs lined along the outside of his ear._

" _How many do you have? It's impressive." She asked, but then remembered they were about to pass the place she was leading them and quickly looked out the window. "It's right here."_

" _Seven or eight on both of my ears and the one in my lip. I used to have another one here," he touched the other side of his bottom lip as the jeep turned into a parking lot. "And one in my nose."_

" _Why not now?" Levy asked innocently._

 _He kept his mouth shut as he looked for a parking spot. He had almost brought up the very thing he wasn't willing to tell her. His words seemed to flow around the woman, he had to be careful. He spotted the sign on the building's front. "A bookstore?"_

 _Forgetting her question, her face slipped into a pleasant picture with her smile as the subject. "Yes! I love this place! I used to come here every week."_

 _He opened his door after he tugged his keys from the ignition. "I take it you're a reader then."_

 _Swiftly walking around the hood, he opened her door. Whether she expected it or knew he was trying, she didn't give it away as she hopped out and thanked him. "Yes, I love to read."_

" _Why not go to a library?" He asked. He let her pass him and followed closely behind her. Her layered hair floated in the strong wind, letting him get a glimpse of the back of her earrings close to her neck. A sweet, flowery smell hit him then, it must have been her perfume. His lips very slowly moved upwards._

 _She looked at him with a glance over her shoulder. "I'd have to go all the way across the city for it, and now I usually don't have extra time to spend reading, other than at my apartment."_

 _The store smelled intensely like paper when they entered. It was bright and colorful, the large bookcases lined the floor and the wall with the genre tag planted at the top of them at the center. He had never really been one to read for pleasure. Although reading was more of a mind pleasure, he was more into the physical kind. Nonetheless, he followed behind her as she led them to her favorite shelves._

" _These are the kinds of books I like to read." Levy said happily, giving the shelving unit on the store floor a long look._

" _Fiction." He read plainly._

" _Not just fiction. Fantasy fiction," She said. She pulled out a book from the shelf, a hardback with a dragon on the cover. "Full of magic and battles and romances. It's like living in another world."_

 _Gajeel smirked. She was a nerd. A pretty one though. "Fantasy, huh. What other kinds of fantasy?"_

 _She saw his face twisting into a knowing smile. "Oh! No, not that kind of fantasy! That kind would be the adult section. It's always empty, no one is brave enough to go over there and be seen by the public." She lightly laughed._

" _Well then it's about to be visited." He simply said and turned to look for the genre tag. Levy hurriedly put the book her in hands back and followed him._

" _Gajeel!" She giggled, bumping into his back when he abruptly stopped. She watched him pick up one of the adult novels, turning it over in his hands to see the back._

" _Why ya blushing for? It's just a book. You don't have to read it to get the full impression." He said playfully. He smiled down at her, showing his pointy teeth._

 _Levy gazed up at him and in that moment, forgot what she had been ready to say. Her lips parted as she looked at his curved mouth and his white teeth. Her eyes moved up to his eyes, now scanning the book's cover. For some reason, she felt drawn to him. Maybe it was their surroundings..._

 _She found her stammering voice, looking between his hands and his handsome face. "I-I'm not blushing. I've just never-"_

 _One eyebrow shot up above his eyes and he glanced to her._

" _I mean, I-I have. Done that. If you were hinting at_ that _. I just meant I've never come here. To this section. It's a little embarrassing..." Her cheeks were now a rosy red, and she could feel it. She turned away to gaze at the books, then remembered they weren't helping the situation. She ducked her head and turned to leave._

 _He laughed and set the book down. Actually reading the book was far from him, he had ventured to the genre section on purpose to try to get a rise out of her. It had worked, and he learned a lot in the process. She kept to herself. Probably was a hermit if it could be admitted. And she blushed easily. He nodded to himself. Most likely a virgin, or in the very least, not like most females he had met before now._

" _Ok. Show me yer books." He said as he followed her._

 _He watched her excitement and patiently listened as she explained story plots and her reasoning for why some series were her favorites over others. She lit up as she piled books on the floor after speaking about them. One side of his mouth moved up. He could listen to her talk for a while._

" _So, you've read all these, but haven't bought them?" He asked, gazing at the size of the stacks of novels._

" _A few of them I have at home, but for the most part…"_

 _Gajeel picked up one she had spoken about in her earlier spiel. It was one of the sequels to a series she hadn't read yet. He made it a mental note and decided he'd come back one day without her._

" _Oh, this one, I forgot!" She said suddenly, sucking in a breath._

 _Her hand reached up to the top shelf, her two fingers trying to hook around the book she had sights on. She snagged it and yanked down, but the motion sent two more hardbacks with it and they started to fall off the shelf. Gajeel caught them before they landed on her, his large hands gripping them tightly._

" _Might wanna let me get the top shelf." He said with a chuckle. Placing the books back, he turned to her and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the large bookcase._

 _Levy gave a small, shy smile and thanked him. She went through her excited descriptions, enjoying having someone listen to her ramble for a change. Her last boyfriend would have never had the patience. A thought came to her mind after she put down the book she had in her hand._

" _Am I boring you?" She asked sheepishly._

 _Gajeel shook his head at her reddened expression. "No, I never read. It's funny to watch you talk about it. But, we will have to leave soon if we want get some grub."_

 _She began to put the books back where she had picked them from the shelves when her stomach audibly growled. She giggled and looked at him._

 _Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time and snorted. "Well looks like we gotta get anyways. It's almost eight."_

 _It was raining when they stepped outside, dropping from the sky in thick sheets. The wind from the cool, dark evening blew the water from the awning towards them. Levy shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. He remembered she didn't have a jacket._

" _Stay here. I'll be back."_

 _With that he left her by the shop windows while he ran for the jeep, then pulled it up next to the entrance. He reached over to open the door and Levy climbed into the passenger seat. Her arms were wet and she had visible shivers running down them._

" _It seems like the fall season is finally here."_

 _At her statement, he turned up the heat. Once at the intersection to wait on a traffic light, he looked over to her humming along with the radio. "Warm?"_

 _She nodded, a large smile spread across her face. "Yes, thank you."_

 _A fuzzy feeling swept over him at her words. It settled inside him and caused his stomach to flutter. He watched frozen in place out of his peripheral as she leaned over the middle console, inching her face closer to his shoulder. Her slender fingers picked up a wet leaf that clung to his shirt near his throat._

 _He fidgeted under her touch, and cleared his throat. "What do you have in mind for dinner?"_

" _Definitely not the cafe where I work." She casually stated, sitting back in the seat. "Not fast food. But I'm dressed too casual for a fancy restaurant uptown."_

 _Gajeel hummed his agreements. Growing up on his own had taught him to fend for himself. He was a sufficient cook, and usually kept up his apartment -the skills he learned from his late mother. His father had always been absent in his life, but lived within city limits. Father and son rarely spoke, and when they did, it was never for more than an awkward moment. Gajeel had inherited the skill for mechanics from his father, although the pair butt heads too often to work well together. He had often times wondered what it would be like to run an auto mechanic garage, though it was hard to even quit a habit, let alone try to quit the cartel or find a decent prospective girlfriend.._

 _Turning the jeep onto another street, he mentally ran through the contents of his pantry. Earlier in the day he had gotten some groceries to veg out on while home, knowing most of it would go bad if it didn't have a long shelf life. Was it not the right time to bring her to his home? What if she got the wrong idea? Looking at her now, she seemed at ease and trusting, as far as first impressions went._

 _Eh, fuck it._

 _He made another turn and headed for his apartment complex. "I have an idea where."_

 _Levy curved her lips to one side of her mouth, raising a carefully sculpted eyebrow. "Care to share?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Why not?"_

"' _Cause you'll see."_

 _Tapping her finger on the seat, she pursed her lips. "Can I guess?"_

 _He snorted and said with a smirk, "You'll never get it right."_

" _Wanna bet?" She countered. Her blue hair shook as she giggled._

 _His head snapped to look at her. "Yer gonna go there? I'll take that bet."_

" _What do I get if I guess right?" Levy asked, leaning her elbow on the door._

" _Food."_

" _Well I know that!" She laughed. "What will I get? There's a prize somewhere in the betting game."_

" _There's a prize? What ass told you that?" He tried to squint, but her amused expression and her little laughs made it hard for him to keep his serious face. He chuckled along with her._

 _His laugh shocked her, and underneath her smile, Levy's insides were rolling with the gentle baritone of his voice. She took a silent and deep breath._

" _Alright," he commented. "If you win, I'll give you a prize. But if you don't, I get it."_

" _Seems fair." She agreed through a set of giggles. "But what's the reward going to be?"_

 _Gajeel flashed his teeth at her, lines around his eyes from smiling creased at their corners. "You'll find out. I haven't decided yet."_

 _The red jeep turned into a parking lot near an apartment complex. It was still raining when Gajeel killed the engine in his usual space, though it wasn't an all out downpour as it had been._

 _Levy paused before letting go of her seatbelt, slight confusion on her features. "Your apartment?"_

" _Is that ok? I figured we could just cook something instead of trying to decide where to go." He answered, his fingers resting on the door handle._

" _Yea, that's fine." She gave him a nervous twitch of her lips, her voice sounding sure at least._

 _He quickly led her out of the rain to his stairwell by the office door, sort of grateful that it was later than his elderly neighbor was usually out and about; she would be very much interested in their business and ask if he'd finally found a girlfriend, and it would either embarrass him or the both of them._

 _He went first up the stairs, finding his house key from his set in hand. Two doors from the stairs, he turned to Levy behind him, who glanced from the cream colored walls to the black door, and then to gaze into his red eyes. "Uh, I work a lot. So if it's messy..."_

 _Levy went in first and Gajeel followed closely behind, shutting the door on his way. He flicked on the light switch and set his keys in the decorative bowl on the table by the entrance, and waited on the first woman he had ever brought to his apartment._

 _Dark hardwood flooring ran through the open rooms of the living room, dining area, and kitchen. A light colored carpet runner lay in the middle of the short hallway leading to the bathroom, bedroom, and closet. The beige walls and the hardwood complimented each other, and the large, clear windows would no doubt give enough natural light without needing the room's lamps to help._

 _A white rug lay in the center of the living room and a rich brown couch and chair sat on it, facing away from the kitchen's half wall in an 'L' shape, with a small end table at the corner and a rectangular coffee table on the open floor rug across from the couch. On the wall opposite there was a rather large television, a few movie racks and a DVD player below it on a small stand._

 _She hummed with interest as she looked around, noting the random articles of clothing lying haphazardly on the floor and arm of the chair, and dropped her purse by the living room entrance way. "You have a nice home."_

 _Gajeel bent down to snatch his clothes up before they could shame him further. He threw them into the closet with his laundry basket before walking into the kitchen. "Thanks."_

" _You don't have a maid hidden anywhere do you? It's surprisingly clean." She jested, giving him a look with her eyes, and leaned on the kitchen's half wall. The cool surface on her bare arms made her shiver. She should have had the foresight to bring a jacket with her._

" _Nope. It's just me here," he looked up from the sink in the island as he washed his hands. "Luckily for you."_

" _Lucky me." She repeated with smiled, and involuntarily shook as the cold seeped into her skin._

 _He noticed the reaction as he picked up a dishrag to wipe off his hands. "If you're cold, there's a basket full of clean sweatshirts on my bed."_

" _No it's ok-" Levy began to shake her head, but Gajeel cut off her words with his own._

" _Come on, Shorty." He said and disappeared for a moment._

 _Levy's brow furrowed when he reappeared. "I am not short."_

" _Sure you aren't."_

 _He threw a black hoodie at her, hitting her in the face with the soft material. She quickly took it off and tried to fix her hair to lay normal, but not before Gajeel saw the messy bits splayed across her face. A blush tinting her cheeks, she held it out in front of her and she glanced at him. He was now facing the pantry, selecting a few items and placing them on the counter in front of him._

 _The sweatshirt was several sizes too big for her, the bottom nearing the middle of her thighs. The material was fuzzy and soft, and it smelled like detergent, and something else. Something manly. It made her stomach do a flip. She tried to push thoughts from her mind as she rolled up the sleeves._

" _You want something to drink?" Gajeel asked and used one hand to push off the top of a beer bottle with an opener._

" _I'll just take a water." She eyed the beer as he took a long sip. "I don't do well with alcohol."_

 _He turned a knob that heated the stovetop and asked, "Why's that?"_

" _I-I just can't handle a whole lot of it. My first and only time drinking was a bad experience." She said and grimaced, despite feeling heat in her round cheeks._

 _His brows furrowed as he drank. He then turned to fill a glass at the faucet and handed it to her, setting it down on the top of the half wall. "I have a feeling that you don't like getting into trouble, and avoid it as much as possible."_

 _"Well, yes. My father is a police officer in another county. I grew up with strict rules. Drinking was off limits."_

Could your choice in women be any more ironic? _Her father was a cop. Gajeel pursed his lips and closed his eyes, glad that his back was to her._

 _"How much did you have then?"_

 _Levy made a noise with her throat. "I don't know. Way too much. I can't even smell tequila without getting nauseous."_

 _"Who the fuck let you drink that on your first go?" He said fiercely, putting the raw spaghetti noodles in the pot of water boiling on the stove. "It's safer to start out on beer than the hard liquor. Everyone knows that."_

 _"...my ex-boyfriend. But he was careful to help me when I got sick from it."_

 _"Did you have sex after?"_

 _Levy's eyes widened at his sudden and blatant question, her brain halting in its tracks before registering an answer. She gripped the glass in her hand and exclaimed, "What? No! I can't believe you just asked me that!"_

 _Gajeel held up the the hand that held his beer bottle and brought it to his lips. He smiled and took a sip, still gazing at her with his piercing eyes. "Just askin'. A guy letting his girlfriend get drunk off her ass, knowing it's her first time with the stuff, and taking advantage of it happens more than you know."_

 _"Nothing happened."_

 _He kept smiling._

 _His stare made her fidget. She scowled, her eyebrows pinching together and she raised her arm in a wave. The black material of the sleeve swallowed her slim arm. "I'm assuming you have based off your extensive knowledge about such things?"_

 _"Yea I have." He smirked and took another sip._

 _Her sharp gasp at his answer gave him a feeling of satisfaction._

 _"I don't do that anymore. That was back a few years. I'm not interested in short flings or one night stands now, although those can be fun."_

 _"What are you wanting?"_

 _He set his beer down beside him and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the counter next to the stove, on the opposite side of the room from where Levy was sitting on the barstool._

 _"A real relationship."_

 _Levy's expression softened and she took a sip of her water. She didn't know what to say other than "oh", she just watched him from her seat as he stirred the cooking food. At first glance, Gajeel looked like he could be up to no good, but she was starting to realize there was a lot more that meets the eye._

 _He drained the pot in a strainer over the sink and asked, "What happened with your ex?"_

" _W-what?" Levy blurted, refocusing her attention to his question. "He moved out of our -my- apartment, not long ago."_

 _Gajeel snorted and repeated, "He moved out."_

 _She shrugged, looking away towards the hallway._

 _He couldn't be too sure, but he thought she was trying not to cry as she stared up at the light. What kind of asshole would not give her a reason for ending their relationship? It made him angry. He shook his head and finished up with the spaghetti, stirring the sauce into it._

 _He pulled the plates he hardly ever used from the cabinet and two forks from the drawer. When her eyes found him, she offered a smile. "No garlic bread?"_

" _I make my own." He said and pointed to the toaster and the slices of bread already in it._

" _Ah, fancy garlic bread." Levy said easily, giggling when he handed her the plate he just made. She waited until he sprinkled the garlic salt over the buttered toast and refilled her glass as well as fetching himself another beer._

 _He sat down across from her and pushed the food around with his fork. "Well if we survive, you'll have to tell me how you like it."_

 _Levy laughed, already bringing another fork load to her mouth. "Unless you've poisoned it, I'd have to say it's pretty good for spaghetti."_

 _She thoroughly enjoyed the night while they ate their dinner. It wasn't in the least how she imagined their date, but it was unique, and she valued that over the cliche dates they could have had. She was impressed that Gajeel made her dinner himself. With each passing moment she gazed at him, she felt more drawn. More attracted, she guessed. The way he listened to her as she spoke, asking questions to learn more._

 _He also took pleasure in the fact that she was comfortable around him, in his apartment, with their choice of conversation -wherever it did go. He felt as though he could drop his guard, like he could be himself. Whenever she smiled, his own lips couldn't resist mirroring hers. She was so beautiful it hurt his chest._

 _Before they knew it, they had moved to the living room to finish their many conversations. She had curled up on one side of the couch, with her feet tucked up under the sweatshirt she still wore. Gajeel sat on the other end with his arm slung over the back of it. He glanced at the clock below the TV._

" _I hope you don't have to be at work early, it's almost midnight."_

" _I work at 10, but I guess I should go now." She said, and then bit her bottom lip. She began to peel off his black hoodie. "Thank you for letting me wear it."_

" _It's cold and probly still raining, you wear it."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _He rose and nodded his head, giving her a quick scan up and down her body as he waited for her to finish her water. His tongue ran over the back of the stud in his lip, and his mind automatically diverged into a scenario involving Levy and his bedroom… there was a lot more he wanted to do with his tongue._

 _He took a breath and scratched his neck, trying to clear his dirty mind. It was just the first date. Slow down._

 _Levy grabbed her purse and walked beside him to his front door. "Thank you for tonight. I really had a good time."_

" _You're not just saying that?" He asked, picking up his keys from the bowl._

 _She smiled. "No, I really did."_

" _Good. Me too."_


	11. 10 - The Boss

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

AN: There is a lot of language this time around...

Chapter X

The sound of raised voices stirred Melina from sleep, and she slowly opened her eyes. It was cold and dark. A hard object pressed against her back. She tried to move her hands to her face, but plastic zip ties bound her hands together behind her. Shivers ran down her arms and she then realized that she was still wearing her summer dress, with the sweater hanging loosely on her shoulders.

Fear came back to her as she remembered recent memories, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She had been kidnapped. Never in her seventeen years had she thought she would ever be. Who had taken her? Where was she now? What was going to happen if no one found her? She saw nothing out of place on her body, no physical injuries or missing clothing. Even her boots were still tied on her feet. It was too dark to see what surrounded her and only male voices were heard somewhere beyond a wall that obviously served as a buffer.

Her thoughts turned to her parents. They had to be worried sick. She remembered her father's words that day. He had wanted her to be an active part of their day. Instead she had let the stubborn side of her name take hold, and now she had absolutely no idea of anything. Her heartbeat increased and her stomach bottomed out inside her, causing rushes of icy blasts to run through from her legs to her head.

She became light headed, and she thought she could see darker spots that the darkness she currently sat in appear around her. A growling rumbling erupted from her midsection. When was the last time she had eaten? What time was it?

Testing her bonds, she moved against the object at her back. It was a metal post of some kind, it seemed. The floor where she sat was hard and uncomfortable. Although she couldn't feel it with her hands, her guess was that she was sitting on a concrete floor. The noises beyond the room she was stuck inside sounded closer, louder than before, where she sat in silence. There was now commotion. A rustling of boots and voices, a quick smacking that could have been the blow of a fist upon skin. Someone shouted above the din, and the fighting ceased. Did she hear laughs?

Melina stared at the black wall, straining to listen. The wall then abruptly parted as the door she didn't know was there opened to reveal a man. She sucked in a gasp and squinted from the sudden light. The man turned with his hand still on the handle and called to the others.

"Girl's awake now."

"Bring her," another voice replied.

The man pulled out a pocket knife and bent down towards her. She stiffened, and held her breath as he cut the ties and firmly grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet. He led her stumbling out into a very bright and large area. Her black hair fell into her face, and he pushed her into a metal chair. It was ice cold, and she yelped as it touched the bare skin of her legs.

A few whistles flew through the air, directed at her from the men gathered around some tables. One of them turned into a gruff chuckle, which made her shiver. She pulled her sweater tighter across her torso to try to cover her chest, and then wrapped her arms around herself. Her shivers turned to chills. Though it was more the nervous fright than the cold.

She glanced up through the hair still in her face and saw the man who had distracted her long enough for the other to grab her in the parking lot. His lips were edged up in a slight grin as he stood with his legs apart and arms crossed over his chest. He stood in front of another with blond hair, who braced his arms against one of the tables behind him. She noted that almost every one of them was armed, a gun holstered or tucked away in the folds of their clothing for easy access.

No one spoke, they all just worked at the tables, casually leaned back in the chairs, smoking and talking shit. They glanced at her from time to time, grins splitting their faces. At her or at some other apparently amusing thing, Melina didn't know. It made her more nervous, but she couldn't take the silence. She looked around, then her voic. crackled. "W-what do you want?"

Chuckles came from some of them then, but they didn't say a word. A few of them turned away from her, giving their attention to the table with papers and what looked like white boxes.

A small flicker of anger ignited in the dark of her mind. Heated anger was in her blood, though she didn't recognize where it came from. She hadn't felt this type of anger. Irritation at being ignored heated her core. She was hungry, tired, cold -and above all, afraid- and they weren't even going to give her a word of where she sas, or why she was being held against her will.

She found her voice again, this time with an edge. She tried her best to mimic her father's rough speech. "Why the fuck am I here then?"

That got the reaction she was trying for. The men turned to her, surprised expressions flickered on their faces. A few murmured to each other with grins and they went back to their work.

"Someone has quite the mouth," said a deep male voice, "didn't your old man teach you better?"

The body of the voice appeared from behind the table. He placed a hand on the blond man's shoulder as he passed the table at a casual walk. His hard, older eyes stared at Melina and he stopped in front of her. He wore a black suit without the jacket. A crisp white button up shirt was tucked into the trousers, and a holster was strapped to his side. The sleek handle of a gun shone from within.

She swallowed.

"I hear you gave my boys a difficult time. Biting and kicking." Jose said and shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

Melina scowled and spat, "It wasn't as if they _asked_ me _nicely_ to come along with them."

Jose lips pulled back over his teeth in a smile and he leaned back, looking towards the men present. They continued their work, casually drinking as they stacked white bricks wrapped in brown tape. When they weighed a specific number, they moved the piles to black bags at their feet. The blond man stood with his gun in the back of his blue jeans. He gave her a blank expression before turning to supervise the others.

"I know it was a bit of a surprise, however I gave clear instructions for as little man handling as possible. I need this merchandise as pure as before it came into my possession." Jose assured, slowly walking around Melina's chair as he spoke.

The pause at the end of his sentence was an opportunity for Melina to interject. She shivered again, and mentally steeled herself against her nervous shaking. "What merchandise?"

"You."

"Me?" Melina asked, her scowl lessened with curiosity. "What do you want with me?"

Jose was silent but for the knowing smile spread on his features. He debated whether or not to inform his former employee's oldest daughter of his plans, but then if she really was anything like him, maybe it was better if he kept her in the dark.

"I think you'll find out soon enough my dear."

Melina bit the inside of her cheek. He wasn't going to tell her anything, and it scared her. There was no way of knowing how to plan for a potential escape. If only she knew where she was, even from small bits of overheard conversation, she could start to think on how to get herself out. At the moment, she would have to rely on outside help. If it was on its way. If the police couldn't get there fast enough, she knew there would be one person, at least. "My father is going to come for me."

"Oh, I have little doubt, sweetheart." He laughed and walked around the other side of the chair, back to his original position.

"I'm nobody's sweetheart." She spat. Her chin raised slightly.

"Such an attitude. And the hair and eyes, you are a spitting image of him. It's somewhat refreshing." Jose commented as he lit a cigar. He suppressed a small cough while he stared at her.

She frowned and glanced to the dirty floor before asking, "You know my father?"

At her confusion, he chuckled. "Yes. Very well, in fact."

He made a whistle sound with his mouth, and the blond man appeared behind him. "Yea, boss."

"Take her back and get some food in her." Jose stated without turning towards him.

"Yes, sir."

"And keep an eye on her, Sting. She's important."

* * *

Shoving the full magazine up into the gun, Gajeel spat out a livid curse. "The son of a bitch is a fucking dead man."

Levy stood a few feet away watching as the unzipped duffle bag began to fill up with her husband's collection of metal weaponry. She wiped her eyes with a wad of tissues in her hand and opened her mouth to speak. "Please, honey, don't make things worse."

"Worse?" Gajeel asked as he tucked the pistol into the bag on the bed, along with a box of bullets. "How can I possibly make the situation any worse than it already is?"

He checked the magazine in the second black pistol and shoved it back up the handle. It clicked with an eerie threat. The metal sat snugly in his hands. It was a familiar feeling. A pleasant feeling. He placed it into the bag and tossed in a number of empty magazines. A rough exhale of breath rushed from his mouth, and he then snatched up a pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. Not caring about his wife's silent objections, he took one in his lips and lit it, and blatantly took a long drag as he stared at his growing arsenal.

Levy took a breath. "It could potentially get much worse. You or, or Melina, could-"

"Don't. Don't go there." Gajeel looked at her and snapped, letting the smoke out through his words.

Levy stared at him with red, puffy eyes. She didn't know what else to say. The large man in front of her was on the edge, and at any given moment, could snap and very easily become the man he used to be. She stared at him with watery brown eyes.

He kept his eyes downward as he filled the bag with more ammunition and firearms. The end of the cigarette brightened when he sucked down another lungful and blew the smoke away from her out of the side of mouth. He zipped the bag closed, and turned to the open drawer of the dresser and grabbed a folded grey t shirt. Glancing at Levy, he pulled it over himself.

"I dunno how long I'll be, but-"

"I want to go with you." Levy suddenly announced, cutting off his sentence. She took a small step towards him.

"What? No. No way."

"I'm coming with you." She said again.

"No Lev." His voice was firm and crisp.

She let out a quick breath. "It's not like I don't know how to shoot or defend myself-"

"This is different. I've lived this, it ain't an easy thing to shoot a man." He countered, his expression matter-of-fact.

Levy's eyes widened slightly and she fought not to take a step back towards the bedroom door. She shivered, and her voice came unsure. "Gajeel…"

"I already told you, he's a fucking dead man." He replied, and picked up the bag and shouldered the strap.

Levy stood her ground. She threw the tissue wad in the trashcan by the dresser and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't you give the police a chance to find her? They have all the information that we could give, and they assured us that they've already started."

He set the bag at the foot of the bed and turned towards her. "The police won't do a damn thing against a man like him. They have no idea who they're hunting. He's evaded the police, let alone prison, for the last eighteen years! Jose's got lackeys everywhere, and half of them are probably trigger hungry teens, new to the payroll. They would do anything he told them, you know I did."

A tear fell from her eye and down her cheek as she stared up at her husband. He rarely raised his voice, even to their children. To hear him bellow out in anger and frustration was unnerving. Still, she heard the fear in his voice as he spoke about the young guns Jose usually hired. If they were as eager as he made them out to be, she hoped and prayed they wouldn't touch Melina in any way.

"What choices do we have then?" She asked quietly, hoping her calm words would help calm him.

"We are not waiting for the cops. They barely do their jobs as it is." He stated with confidence, and pointed in no particular direction.

She scowled. "My father and his team are doing everything they possibly can to find her and bring about justice."

Gajeel glared at her. "Yea, well, the force ain't doin' a very good job of it."

"It's only been a day!"

"And I'd have already brought our daughter back, had I been allowed to go after the bastard at the park, dammit!" Gajeel barked, his face reddening.

"And what makes you think you can do a better job, hmm? That you can catch him and bring her home before the police can?" She asked defiantly, flinging a finger at him.

"Oh I won't just catch him," he growled with furrowed brows.

"Gajeel!" She gasped.

Fear threatened to close her throat from all future words. Fresh tears slid onto her cheeks and she closed her eyes as a small cry escaped. The straps to her camisole fell off her shoulders as they began to shake, and she choked back words.

Gajeel left the bag on the bed and in two strides reached where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her. His hand cupped the back of her head when he pulled her to himself. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, letting her cry into his chest.

Looking up from the embrace, Gajeel saw Rhett standing in the doorway. He wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before addressing his son. "Yea. What is it?"

"Um, Grandpa's here."

Levy lifted her head from Gajeel's chest, revealing a patch of wet material. "He's here?" She asked lightly.

Rhett followed them down the stairs, stopping on the last few steps as Gajeel faced his father-in-law. The man was dressed in casual clothing, and a ball cap with the police department's initials embroidered onto it upon his head. He gave his daughter's husband a quick nod.

Despite the differences between Gajeel's choice in occupation years prior and the profession of the man in front of him, the two were in agreement when it came down to family.

Levy was very important to him, as was his grandchildren. He openly disapproved of her choice in Gajeel, but when he saw the gruff man deeply loved her, he had relented. Since that time, they have never had any problems. Until now.

"Gajeel." Officer Tom McGarden said. He held out his hand.

He took the man's hand in his, his red eyes slightly narrowing. He replied to his wife's father unceremoniously and without emotion. "Tom."

Whether or not she could feel the same old tension between the men as was always present, Levy ignored it, and hugged him when he pulled his hand away from the handshake. "Dad, is there any news?"

The older man looked past them, then motioned further into the house, towards the living room. Gajeel turned around to see his three other children standing on the stairs watching. They silently headed back up the stairs when he pointed with a glare.

Tom sat down on the couch beside his daughter. He looked between the couple. "I've spoken to my superior, and since this is a conflict of interest, I can't lead the investigation or any search and seizure of possible suspects. However, I have been given the ok to relay findings to you, as Melina's parents."

Levy swallowed. Her stuffy nose and puffy eyes making her look as if she was under the weather. Her worried gaze pierced him.

"We don't have anything yet. The lead detective can't find any motives-"

Gajeel snorted, rolling his eyes before looking directly at Tom. "Motive? You know the history between me and Jose, that's enough motive and you know it."

Tom nodded, "Yes I do know. But there needs to be evidence. We have nothing on him, not even a parking ticket. According to the system, he's clean."

"Bullshit." Gajeel growled, making Levy jump in surprise.

"I ran the check myself, twice. It came out clean both times. There were several names known to be in association with him, and most of them have nothing over misdemeanor charges. At most, up to one year of jail time."

"What names?" Gajeel asked, sitting up with interest.

Levy's father shook his head. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that. But-" his gaze fell heavily upon both of them. "Melina is my grandchild. I can't consciously withhold information from her parents. Whatever you happen to hear in the future, you did not receive it from me."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. Levy's father went by the book more often than not. They had butt heads the moment Levy had introduced the two of them them, as Tom was a hard man to get along with. He spent his life tracking down criminals, and that Gajeel was, married to his daughter. In all the years he had known him, Gajeel could never recall a time where he had caught Tom in deceit of any kind.

The old man was now breaking rules.

Levy's father must have seen the thoughts flash across his eyes, as he turned to him, his voice turning hard. "I warn you not to get involved, Gajeel. What I tell you will be for your peace of mind, not retaliation. Need I remind you that you too, have a doozy of a record. To be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time could take you away from your family for a while."

Gajeel held his gaze while he spoke. In his peripheral, he could see Levy look at him and then back to her father. The men shared a silent exchange of which she knew nothing about.

"Dad, he's not going to do anything. I've already told him."

"If it's all the same, I need to hear it from him." Tom said simply, without looking at his daughter.

Gajeel's mind went to his duffle bag that sat upstairs on their bed. The need to find his daughter had surged through his veins, as it still did in that moment. His fingers itched to wrap around the handle of his pistol, to touch the trigger that issued hot bullets into the air. He didn't particularly enjoy the thought of bloodshed, but if it got Melina back… Jose had had it coming for many years.

Without tearing his eyes from Tom's gaze, Gajeel tried not to smile as he spoke, "I won't interfere with the investigation."

"That's not enough." Tom replied sharply.

"What the hell do you want me to say then! 'I promise not to go fucking bat shit crazy on the sons of bitches who _kidnapped_ my _daughter_ '?" Gajeel's voice rose in frustration, not unlike he had done in the bedroom some minutes before Tom arrived.

"Do you really need to violently swear while my grandchildren are in the other room?"

"Honey, please." Levy shot, putting a hand on the coffee table beside her, towards her husband.

He snapped his mouth shut, swallowing the words that he had been ready to let loose. Standing up, he glared at his father-in-law, finding the simple words he knew he should say a little bitter than normal. "Thank you for giving us an idea of what's going on, Officer McGarden. We really appreciate it. Now if you will excuse me."

He stalked off out of the room, leaving Levy the one to escort her father to the front door. On his way up the stairs, he heard feet scrambling on the hardwood flooring, an obvious sound that there had been some eavesdropping. There was nothing he could do about it. His children weren't stupid. They continually asked them about Melina and what had happened.

Inside the room, Gajeel grabbed up the carton from earlier and lit one of the cigarettes with a lighter he always kept in his pockets. He opened the window next to the bed and leaned out of it. He blew the smoke out into the evening air as he thought.

He hadn't lied; he wouldn't interfere with the investigation. That part would be easy. He didn't have to know what the police were doing. He had all the information he needed in his mind, having done Jose's bidding in the past. He knew how the man thought, how he operated his business.

Things surely have had changed in the years Gajeel had been absent from the cartel. Men came, they also left. Most disappearing, a few in body bags. The minds and muscle involved may be new to him, but the operation was still the same. He had been the right hand man. The go-to man, a step down from Jose himself, and he'd be damned if he'd forgotten anything in regards to the drug game.

Throwing the orange filter out the window, he shut the window, and eyed the bag he had stuffed with weapons. He had hardly found use for them since he had married Levy, since their children had been born. No one had come looking for him after his actions against Jose. It was as if his past had been wiped clean, like wiping prints from a gun after firing it. He had kept them in case. Simply out of a desire to protect his family.

Now the firearms had a purpose. It wouldn't be hard to find Jose. Where Jose could be found, Gajeel was sure Melina would be too.

And he knew where to start looking.

* * *

 **AN** : Sorry for the slow update, I've been working a lot. Please expect editing. I will most likely change or/and add things. But here it is nonetheless. Let me know if you're enjoying the story!


	12. 11 - Drug Run

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Discretion is advised.

Chapter XI

Sting roughly pushed Melina further ahead of him as they walked through a small hallway from the warehouse's main area. She stumbled and touched the cold walls for balance. She scowled and tugged her body away from him as he neared.

"Don't think about runnin', kid. I don't wan'ta have ta chase you." Sting said casually. He reached with his arm in mid stride and placed his hand at the base of her neck. His hands were rough and calloused, but his grip was loose.

He led her into an improvised kitchen, complete with a fridge, microwave, and small stove. Next to the fridge, a couple of white laundry baskets were filled with non perishable foodstuffs. The man let go of her and waved a hand in no particular direction.

"Pick out something, and sit here to eat," he said, then pulled out one of the chairs that surrounded a round kitchen table, "where I can keep an eye on ya."

He then leaned against the counter where the sink had been installed and watched her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Melina's red eyes scanned the room and then flicked towards him. Was he serious? She had no idea how to leave even if she managed to escape his sight. She'd have to rely on this man for everything until she knew what to do.

Her stomach growled, causing her to shift her attention to the baskets. There were mainly canned foods and boxed dinners. If she picked through that, she'd have to use the stove, and her stomach didn't particularly want to wait. She opened the fridge, seeing that there wasn't much in there either.

After searching through the baskets, she made herself a peanut butter sandwich under Sting's supervision. She eyed him once before she sat down. His arms were still crossed, and he looked bored. There was a long, thin white scar on his face that reached from his forehead to his cheek. It was faint, but still noticeable.

"How'd you get that?" Melina asked flatly, touching her own cheek. She didn't really want to make small talk with her prison guard, but if she wasn't going anywhere for some time, she might as well keep herself occupied. Who knew, she could discover useful information.

He grunted. "A fight."

"A fist fight?"

Another grunt came, no coherent words to her question.

"So it wasn't a fist?"

"Kid," Sting sighed, "just eat."

Melina grinned and took a bite. "You're right. It's too long a scar to be from some guy's knuckles."

Sting's jaw muscles clenched. His old partner's daughter was annoying. Probably on purpose. It was what Gajeel had done to him. Was he really letting a seventeen year old get on his nerves? He let out a breath and dug his fingers into his arms. "It was glass. Happy?"

She was silent as she chewed, and then frowned, holding her palm up on the table. "Where does the glass fit in with a fight?"

He closed his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"With my sandwich, or questions?"

He opened one eye, and immediately saw the grin spreading further across her face. Chuckling, he gazed at her and uncrossed his arms to lean them on the counter. "You really are like 'im."

"Like who? My father?" she asked, putting the last piece of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Yes."

Melina's frown deepened as she finished eating. Everyone in this place seemed to know her dad. She didn't know much about his past, other than what both of her parents had told her. What did her father have to do with the warehouse, with these people? Was there any truth to what they had said? Had they lied, or simply told half truths?

"How is it that you all know him? My kidnapping was planned, then? Not some random pick up..." Melina mused, sitting back in the chair.

 _She's smart,_ Sting thought as he stared at her. _Probably too smart for her own good_. _Should I?_

He considered her, tilting his head. She didn't know. Her parents did not tell her. How _could_ they tell her that Gajeel was a criminal? He took a deep breath. She'd end up finding out through this whole ordeal anyways. "Gajeel… he's… I used to work with him."

Melina's blank look told him she was confused. Before he could elaborate, she spoke up.

"So… what is it you do, exactly?"

Letting out a huff, Sting moved from the counter. He couldn't outright tell her anything. Not if he wanted to keep his job, let alone his life. Jose was a strict one. He kept everything under lock and key. He chose who to give information to, and when it was relayed. No one could take a piss without him knowing. And he would know if someone passed sensitive intel along. Their asses and freedom were on the line.

"Come on, we gotta get." He said, nearing her. He motioned for her to stand, gesturing towards the door.

She did, and allowed him to grab the back of her neck in effort to steer her. She fought against the urge to pull away from him and risk a tightened grip on her. "Not gonna tell me?"

He grunted, and sped up to a rough amble as they entered the hallway. The speed at which they were walking heightened her awareness and made her nervousness grow. He seemed to switch from annoyed to asshole in a matter of seconds, which took her by surprise. As they entered the large, open area currently inhabited by his coworkers, he shoved her forward. She tripped and stumbled, letting out a surprised cry. The female sound caused the handful of men to glance up.

"What the fuck, man. Jose had said not to harm her," said the one man Melina had recognized earlier. He straightened from leaning on the back of his chair as they approached. His deep voice echoed through the room.

"And I haven't." Sting replied without looking at him.

"Didn't sound like it to me, you dick." He commented as he rose from his seat. He watched the girl as Sting placed his hand on her shoulder in effort to guide her where he wanted her to walk.

"Gryder, dammit," the blond man hissed. "Shut up."

Melina's eyes widened upon being in the middle of a testosterone filled spat. It reminded her of male deer about to lock antlers, or wild stallions rearing to fight. Gryder looked between Sting and Melina, his frown deepening. "You're a real piece of work, shoving her around like a damn rag doll."

Melina shifted her gaze from Gryder's scowling features to his hand resting on the butt of his gun, sitting snugly in the leg holster strapped to him.

"What's it to you how she's treated?" Sting snapped and turned to face the younger man. He abruptly came to a halt next to the side room door where Melina had been kept. Her red eyes jumped from man to man, tense and holding her breath. The grip on her shoulder briefly tightened.

The young gun clenched his fists by his side. The others had stopped what they were doing to observe. Gryder growled, "Nothing, you don't have to treat her like shit, is all."

"Look at that, Gryder's gettin' soft on us. He's worried about the well-being of a pretty set of tits with a nice ass. Prob'ly hoping he can sample some of that product too." Lyon chimed, amusement clear in his tone. He placed a wrapped package of white product into a bag and gazed up at the scene. The other men laughed.

"Fuck you, Vastia." Gryder shouted, and threw up a middle finger intended for Lyon.

"Eh, save it for a rainy day, Mest." Lyon replied casually, using the man's first name. He grinned as the comment from his lips ruffled feathers.

Sting shook his head and opened the room's door, glad that someone distracted Gryder for the moment. He led Melina inside. It was a middle room, there were no windows. She had a blanket and a gallon jug of water in the corner that would suffice until the morning. He placed a few chewy grain bars from his pocket on the desk beside the door and left, closing the door and locking it behind him.

She stood there in the dark, shaking like a leaf, with the earlier moment's fear still fresh. Voices beyond shouted, and she felt relief at having a wall between her and the gruff, strange men. Her eyes began to well up, and tears fell onto her cheeks. She was alone. Her thoughts turned to her family, but then the tears started falling faster. What was she going to do?

* * *

 _The phone in his pocket vibrated against his leg. He knew he couldn't answer it, and he wanted to. Levy would have to wait for his next text message._

 _Ren turned to him and handed him a loaded pistol. "You ready for this?"_

 _Gajeel snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"_

 _The dark skinned man shrugged as he stuffed his own gun into his waistband, covering it with his shirt. "Just askin'. We haven't been on a run in a while."_

 _Three of Jose's men climbed out of the large vehicle in the fading evening. The black vehicle was parked in an alley a few streets down from the hole-in-the-wall pub. Usually they did business in private, but the bar was a nice change of scenery. If not dangerous._

 _"No need to ask. Let's just get this shit done and over with. I got other stuff to do." He replied and suppressed a sigh. He desperately wanted to go to Levy as he thought of her._

 _She had informed him earlier that the cafe let her go home early, and that he could come over to her apartment "whenever". Whenever. She was starting to get comfortable with him at least. They had went on a handful of dates since the first one, and he had had to restrain himself from pushing her. He wanted to be the gentleman that he normally wasn't, not try to force something from her already delicate emotions. He wanted her in every way, but he wanted her to want him just the same. And because of that, they hadn't even kissed goodnight._

 _And the aching longing nearly killed him._

 _He glanced to the kid next to him. Sting was calm, but having never done a deal, he fidgeted with his shirt collar nervously, walking beside the other two._

 _"You sure about this? The guy's good?" Sting asked._

 _"Yes. He better be."_

 _They entered through the business's front door, and the smell of stale cigarette smoke hit them. It was decently crowded with regulars, but not so overbearing that they couldn't close the deal. Ren ordered them a round when they hit the wooden bar top. The bartender eyed them curiously and filled up their glasses. Sting immediately swallowed his nerves with the whiskey._

 _Lighting a cigarette, Gajeel had a nonchalant look around the place. It was dark, the lighting was barely enough to illuminate the faces sat at the various tables scattered through the pub. Random people sat together, all engaged in their own conversations. No one looked up, no one looked suspiciously at them. It was like any other night out._

 _He blew the smoke from his mouth and threw back the whiskey shot in front of him. The alcohol slightly burned going down. "He couldn't have picked a better spot." he murmured._

 _Ren nodded, "How you want to do it?"_

 _"Boss said the guy's not interested in small talk, and he ain't one for a lot of attention. We'll avoid direct contact if we can. He's new to this, better break 'im in gently so he'll want more later on."_

 _Ren made sure one was watching, and discreetly covered his hand over the small sample baggie from his shirt pocket, and placed it on the bar top, sliding it to Gajeel, who casually palmed it and sniffed. He calmly shifted his gaze towards the man sitting just at the end of the bar, mere feet from him._

 _The man eyed him with a hand wrapped around the tall glass in front of him. The only other thing moving on him was his finger he tapped against the drink. He was obviously nervous, if not more nervous than Sting. What was wrong with these people? They were going get them all caught if they acted like they would._

 _Gajeel placed a napkin over the flat baggie, then grabbed it and put it in the pocket of his shirt. He didn't remember holding in a breath, but it silently released from within as the man gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. He relaxed a little and ordered another drink._

 _The three sat there and spoke as if they were just out after work. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts, only Sting had a plaid button up. Gajeel had told him it wasn't that kind of business deal, but whatever. His own shirt was old, a few black stains from having worn it to change his jeep's oil once or twice. But Jose liked to keep a clean reputation, considering the business he managed. The boss would no doubt berate him for his attire, and having worn it in front of a potential client. Gajeel didn't have time to change before heading out to this establishment._

 _He sipped at another drink in place of his previously downed glass. The liquid did not have the intended effect on him as it did on Sting. He had learned to drink since turning Sting's age. He was only three years older than the eighteen year old blond kid, and a handful younger than Ren. It had been a shock when Jose had told him he was favored, and even more when he told him he was hoping Gajeel would want to learn how to do the things he did. To run the business._

 _None of the other employees had enjoyed the thought of having to work under a nineteen year old kid who'd only been there nearly two years. They had tried to out him, but after realizing he knew how to use his physical prowess in altercations and effectively wield metal, they backed off, letting the teen rule over them as VP, a step down from the Phantom himself. Especially that they had lost a good man from Gajeel's own hand._

 _The man at the end of the bar rose from his seat, leaving his keys, lighter, and ballcap next to his half emptied glass. He took his wallet though, and headed for the restrooms. Ren watched him leave, and turned slightly to Gajeel. "Time to make the cash."_

 _He nodded and watched Sting as he glance nervously towards the restrooms. The kid swallowed, the action moving his Adam's Apple up and down. "I can't relax like you two. I keep thinking the co-"_

 _"If you say that word, I'm gonna punch your lights out. Shut it," Gajeel growled quietly. "I'll do it, ya pansie."_

 _He stood up and headed towards the restrooms. Sting's eyes met Ren's before he spoke up, "What if it goes wrong?"_

 _"That's what we're for."_

 _Gajeel pulled on the handle on the bathroom door and walked in. The man was standing at the sink with the water running. Looking into the mirror, he saw Gajeel check the few stalls for others._

 _"I already did that." the man said._

 _Gajeel let his lips form a smile. "Can't be too sure these days."_

 _"You think I'm not good? Jose vouched for me."_

 _"I don't know you like he does." Gajeel replied simply. He stood with his back to the wall, away from the door, and away from the stalls. His hands itches to take the baggie from his shirt to get rid of the temptation._

 _The man relented and his gaze dropped to his chest, on the product he had watched him place there. "Let's see it."_

 _Gajeel unwrapped it and tossed it to him. He looked at it._

 _"Is that worth the price?" he asked skeptically._

 _"It's just a sample."_

 _"Give me the rest."_

 _"I will, just try it first. That's what that's for." Gajeel said easily, trying to look the least bit threatening. The man was too nervous, and a nervous buyer usually fucked everything up. Instinct told him he better make sure he can get a hold on his gun, but Gajeel stood there, willing the tard to do as he was told._

 _He dipped his finger into the bag and brought it to his tongue. After a moment, he looked drectly at Gajeel. "It's as good as he said it'd be."_

 _"We usually don't lie to clients." Gajeel chuckled._

 _The man reached into his wallet and tossed Gajeel a thick wad of paper dollars, then tasted the sample again. The cylinder of cash seemed to weigh enough in his palm. He nodded to him. But before he could reach into his pockets to hand him the rest, the man whipped out a pistol and pointed it at him._

 _"...I was just about to give you the rest." Gajeel said calmly, slowly. He eyed the older model gun and the way it sat in the man's hand as he started to pull out the larger bag._

 _"Is this a joke? You look too young to be his VP. Give me my money." the man growled. He pulled the hammer back with his thumb. His demeanor was more than nervous. Paranoid seemed to be a better term._

 _Gajeel held up his free hand while his other tugged the bag free from his clothing and held it up. "That's worth the price."_

 _The man waved his hand, and Gajeel flicked his wrist and tossed it to him. He caught it and shoved it into his waistband. "And my money."_

 _"We just made a deal. A fair deal." Gajeel said. He looked him in the eyes. He saw the man's finger twitch. His heart sped up, and adrenaline shot through him. The man was poised to kill him. It was going to happen. He spoke up again, calmly as if speaking to a friend._

 _"I'm just doing my job, man. I just want to get home to my two kids. They're with my baby sister, and they need income. Jose said you were good on your word, and that means something to him. I'm just like you, otherwise Jose wouldn't have chosen me to make this deal."_

 _The man twitched again, though the gun seemed to lower itself._

 _"You keep that," Gajeel indicated to the larger bag in his hands. "And I'll keep this, and we'll leave. It's simple. If you don't trust me, trust Jose. I do only what he wants. We can call him right here and confirm everything."_

 _Letting out a breath, the man quickly tucked the gun into his pants and stuffed the drugs into his own pockets. He left the bathroom in a rush._

 _Gajeel let out a breath, his heart beat rushed to his ears. He leaned over the sink, feeling as though he was about to get sick right there. He had been held at gun point. It wasn't the first time, but the other times his boys had been beside him. This time had been a little different._

 _He was glad that speil about having kids worked just about every time a deal went wrong. It was all lies, but no one had to know that. It saved his ass. His stomach finally felt as if it was settling. Turning on the faucet, he splashed the cold water over his face._

 _He appeared around the corner, and he saw the relief pour out from Sting and Ren's faces. Without sitting down, he found a glass of some clear liquid waiting on him. His hand tried to shake, but he gripped the glass tighter as he drank the alcohol._

 _"What happened in there?" Ren asked._

 _Gajeel finished the drink and set the glass down. His head seemed fuzzy, and he couldn't tell if it was from the drinks or the situation he had just escaped from. He spoke as the burn went down his throat, and his voice came gruffy. "Let's go."_

 _He touched Sting on the shoulder, who immediately stood up, beyond ready to leave. Ren paid the bartender and walked off after them. Once out on the street, Gajeel took a few deep breaths as he strode in the direction of their vehicle, and reached into his pocket to view his phone._

 _He unlocked it and immediately saw the picture of Levy he had taken and set as his background. The time read 9:02. A light in the corner told him there were three unread messages. All from Levy. He glanced over at Sting and his eyebrows briefly rose._

 _They arrived at the vehicle and climbed in. In the passenger seat, Gajeel let out a deep breath. "The dumbass pulled a gun on me. I talked him down and he left, but I won't lie, that scared the shit outta me."_

 _Ren pulled the black SUV up to a street. "The hell. Jose said-"_

 _"That's what I told him. I don't really know how, he just left without a word," Gajeel replied and watched out the window as they passed storefronts and housing. He reached for the cigarette pack and growled out, "Kid, give me a light."_

 _From the backseat, Sting handed him his lighter. "Now what?"_

 _Gajeel held the cigarette between his lips while he lit it. "What do you mean, now what? Now we give Jose the money, and then I'm turning my phone off."_

 _He meant what he said. It seemed like every time something went down, someone from the warehouse would call him to ask if he could come in and help count money or do packaging. He ever really got any days off, and if he truly wanted time alone, his phone would go straight to voicemail. Unless he wasn't with Levy._

 _And thinking of her again, he unlocked his phone to respond to the messages, honestly answering what he could -leaving out anything to do with what just happened. He told her that he'd be there soon. He ended it with a winky face before sending it._

 _Sting watched him over his shoulder. "Who's Levy?"_

 _Gajeel instantly locked the phone and growled harshly. "No one. Mind your own damn business."_

* * *

 _He pulled into the parking lot, sliding in next to Levy's beat up Honda. He left his pack of smokes in the door pocket and headed for the door to her building. It was a quarter till 10, and he had had plenty of time to go home, shower, and change before showing up. His black hair was still wet in some sections, but he wasn't the least bit concerned about it._

 _Reaching his destination_ _, he was about to knock when the door opened to reveal her slim body. Her orange sweatshirt and yoga pants a new sight to him. She smiled, showing her white teeth and stepped to the side, inviting him in. She giggled. "Gajeel! I saw you park through the window..."_

 _"Doin' some creepin'?" He asked as he strode inside, his eyes moving over her. He tried not to imagine what she looked like underneath it._

 _"Only a little bit." She giggled again, and pushed her red glasses up further onto her nose. She moved back to her big chair and motioned to the book on its arm. "I was reading."_

 _Listening to her talk, Gajeel found his way into her kitchen, going straight to the cabinet that held the drinking glasses, and then proceeded to fill it up with the sweet tea she usually had. He took a sip and made his way to the living room where she sat. "Figures that's what you'd be doin'."_

 _"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a look of shock on her face. The book was opened and in her hands._

 _Gajeel smiled and saw that her reaction was fake, and set his sweet tea on the end table. He leaned down and put his chin on her shoulder to see the pages of the book, his arms braced on the chair's arms. His baritone voice murmurred next to her ear. "Whatcha readin', Shorty?"_

 _She shivered at the sound, and her blue wisps brushed against his face as she shrugged._ _"It's nothing new, just one I thought I'd reread."_

 _"That's boring. Why not get another?" He frowned and asked curiously, his face mere inches away from hers. She smelled like some flowery scent._

 _"I don't have the money. But I don't mind, this one is actually one of my favorites."_

 _He restrained himself from smelling her hair, and forced himself to walk to the couch. He kicked off his boots, settled casually back into the large piece of furniture, and clicked on the tv. He didn't know exactly what they were, friends... Or something more. They both just accepted each other, comfortable in each other's presence. His red eyes shifted towards Levy as she finished the rest of the chapter she was reading._

 _As he flipped through the channels, something furry touched his leg. He looked down and saw a grey tail graze him. Then the cat jumped onto the couch with a meow. It inched closer to him, ending up rubbing its head on his arm._

 _He ran his hand down the cat's back, and the cat started purring and curled up next to him. When Levy closed her book and stood up from the chair, she smiled, tilting her head. "Happy doesn't normally like men. He must be comfortable with you for some reason."_

 _Gajeel showed his teeth as he laughed, "I just have that effect on cats."_

 _Levy sat down next to him, with the cat in between them. She curled her legs under her and pet the cat while she watched a show with him. Her eyes moved to his arm between them. He was so muscular, it distracted her from the show on the screen. Her thoughts consisted of running her hands down them, and then back up. It did something to her insides. Especially when the thoughts of his limbs turned into his bare, muscular torso..._

 _"What?"_

 _Gajeel's question brought her to the present. She blushed, having been caught staring. Turning her big eyes up to his, she grinned. He couldn't help but smirk._

 _"What." He said again, his smirk spreading to a smile. The lip piercing moved with his lips._

 _She turned her head to tpwards the tv, and said simply, with her smile still on her features. "I'm glad you're here."_

 _He shifted, and then she found that his arm was around her shoulders. A pleasant, warm feeling washed over her. He gently pulled her form to him. "So am I."_

 _He was all too aware that earlier the situation he put himself in could have ended very, very badly. He could have been shot dead, all for about a grand and a half of cash and roughly three ounces of the white powder product that Jose distributed. He could have ended up leaving her alone. Not unlike how her ex boyfriend just simply left. No excuse, no anything. The thought made him both angry and a little sad. Here sat the most beautiful woman, curled up beside him, and he could have ended up gone._

 _He pulled her closer to himself._

 _A movie channel Levy rarely received for free started playing thr opening credits for the next time slot. She turned to him, pointing to the screen with her thumb. "Do you want to watch it? I've heard that it's good."_

 _He had nowhere else to be. In fact, he was exactly right where he wanted to be, at any given point in time. It didn't matter what they did, he'd want to be there with her. His lips slid upwards. "Yea, sure."_

 _As the movie played, Levy found herself leaning closer to Gajeel. Whether it was subconsciously drawned to him, or his heavy arm pushing her towards himself, she couldn't keep upright. After fighting internally with herself with the dilemma, she laid her cheek softly against his chest, sighing. She relaxed as she felt him do the same._

 _Gajeel kept his surprise to himself as he felt her lean into his side. He smirked, and his tongue moved over his piercing. Though it was hard to keep another part of him to himself, and he began to fidget just enough to effectively hide it without causing Levy to move away from him. His restlessness quieted some minutes after, and he tightened his arm around her._

 _The ending credits were nearing their apparence when he took a sip of his tea. The condensation on the glass dripped off and landed on her forehead. She curiously raised her head, then giggled when she saw what had happened. He wiped the drop from her skin with his thumb, simultaneously offering her the glass with his other hand. "Thirsty?"_

 _With the closeness of their positions, her face was just a couple of inches from his chin. She gave the slightest shake of her head, her lips barely parted as he set the glass down without looking at it. Her eyes held his red ones. They were usually hard, as if he was in constant thought, or always on guard. But this time as they gazed at one another, she saw none of that. She saw him, who he was inside. She felt him, the gentleness, as his finger touched her above her eyes._

 _And she didn't object when he slowly brought his lips to hers. He was even tender then, letting her set the pace. He never rushed her, just held her there, and never pulled away. She was almost overwhelmed with just how much of a difference she felt in him. His fierceness seemed like a distant memory, and the only thing she remembered was his softness. The only thing she could think of was his lips against hers. She felt his fingertips come up to the side of her jaw._

 _She inadvertently let out a small sighing sound against him from within her mouth, and he slipped the tip of his tongue on her bottom lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth, and his actions were methodical as he explored. Loving every moment of the kiss, he tried to ignore the growing ache he found inside as his manhood reacted to her._

 _As much as he did not want to end this glorious interaction, he knew he'd get himself into trouble if he didn't. He pulled away, only to look at her lips and immediately kiss her again. His fingers found her neck, and they itched to go further down her body. Her hands flat against his chest, moved up to lay on the back of his neck._

 _He pulled away again after some time, and looked in her eyes. He touched her blue hair that had brushed against her cheek, and in turn, stroked her soft skin. "I think I like you." He commented, serious and intent._

 _She nodded, biting her swollen, red lips. "I think I do, too."_

* * *

 **AN** : A lot of action there. In more ways than one. I know there are errors, I'll correct them soon. Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter lol Also, I listen to music while I write, and I sort of have a 'soundtrack' for this story. The songs fit the characters and chapters pretty perfectly. I can post the list if you wanna hear it, but ya gotta let me know if you want it. You know you do... You want it.


	13. 12 - Cleaning Up

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter XII

Bora noted Jose Porla's set up as he made his way through the building towards the office. The door handle to the main, massive room was rusty, and one had to push with more force than should be necessary to open it. Several metal chairs surrounded long tables, which were now wiped clean from any previous activities. It seemed as a meeting hall or the like. Not the base of illegal operations. The reception area was empty; he doubted anyone wanted to work on a Sunday anyways.

He came to the office and knocked on the door, then slipped in without waiting.

Jose was standing behind his large desk, tugging on his jacket. He had a small stack of papers on his desk. And his .45 in the holster, lying there in the open.

"Here on a Sunday?" Bora asked nonchalantly, slightly raising his eyebrow. He let his arms down at his sides.

"I could ask you the same thing. " Jose replied, annoyance in his voice. "I told you tomorrow."

Bora nodded and his lips slipped into a grin. "Well, I just couldn't keep away. And because Ivan doesn't fully trust you yet."

Making a snorting sound, Jose replied, "The man doesn't even trust his own bodies to make important decisions, let alone his VP."

"True," Bora nodded and shifted his weight on his feet. "He wants to make a deal with you."

"Can't come here himself to do that…" Jose mumbled as he buttoned the jacket.

"He wants the drug sectors, for a side business that's earned its keep so far." Bora continued.

Jose's brows pinched together. "No. I know his little venture has made income, but-"

"But you can share 50-50 of the profits on both business fronts. That's why I'm here. To ensure both parties get what they want." Bora interrupted.

"And that's supposed to make me trust _you_?" Jose seemed skeptical.

Bora shrugged, making a face. "It is what it is."

Jose scowled as he glared at Ivan's VP. The man was cocky, but Ivan wouldn't have sent him here to rub his success in his face. Bora's boss didn't deal that way. Not long ago had Jose put a hit out the man, and now he was listening to him speak about a potential partner in Ivan. In him. Ivan had stepped too far into his territory. The ID brand was steadily growing in his distribution areas. What more could he want?

"Alright," Jose said finally. The fact that Ivan came to him, via a representative, to talk business intrigued him. If just a little bit. He made a sound with his mouth before stating, "What is this deal."

The smile on Bora's face was a sly one, and it widened as his teeth were revealed behind his lips. "I hear you have something that belongs to one of your former employees."

* * *

13 Years Before

 _Gajeel picked up his four year old and placed her in the shopping cart facing him. Her legs dangled from the leg openings in the polished metal as she swung them, and he quickly stopped her foot from hitting him in the thigh. Her pink shoes lit up with the contact of his hand, the small lights going off in some random pattern. She giggled and leaned over the plastic covered handle to watch the colors, and proceeded to kick him again to issue another bout of lights._

" _Stop, baby." He said, and caught her foot again as he headed for a specific aisle._

 _He was slightly irritated that he had had to come all the way out to the super center store. It was half way across the city, and with Levy in foul moods lately, it was yet another highlight of his weekend. His daughter kicking him was mild compared to what awaited him at home._

" _Melina." He sternly said when he felt her shoe on him again._

 _She tilted her head up to look at him, and was instantly distracted as they passed an endcap with pink boxes. Pointing excitedly, she exclaimed, "Toys daddy!"_

" _Hmm," Gajeel hummed in concentration, trying to find the aisle he wanted. In the short years since Melina's birth, he had learned to tune out certain pitches, his wife called it selective hearing. He didn't mean to ignore Levy when she was speaking to him, or Melina's whining or the babies crying. When he was focused on a task, it was hard to veer off point._

" _Daddy, I want a toy!"_

 _He snapped from his thoughts and looked down at Melina trying to grab hold of one of the items on another endcap._

" _No, yer not getting anything today."_

" _But, I want-" Melina started to whine._

" _You don't always get what you want." He said, hoping she wouldn't break down. In all honesty, he would have bought it for her, but Levy had given him strict instructions._

" _Uh huh," Melina crossed her little arms over her chest and glared at him. But the act lasted only moments before tears escaped her eyes and a whine burst from her._

 _Gajeel momentarily closed his eyes._ Why did I get Levy pregnant? _She was now a professional when it came to moments like these. How did she usually divert their child's attention?_

" _Wanna know something?" He asked. He turned the cart down the aisle and walked towards his desired items._

 _She wiped her eyes, and glanced up at him. "Yea."_

" _Well behaved children don't get kidnapped." He was grasping at straws now, anything to stop her from having a meltdown. He quickly threw the items into the cart's basket and turned the cart, headed to the last aisle he'd have to go to._

" _What's that?"_

 _He looked down at her while he pushed the cart. Had Levy really not mentioned that to her? "It's when a stranger takes a kid away from her parents, and the parents have no idea where the stranger takes her."_

 _Melina's eyes got wide, all trace of earlier emotion gone. He knew the toy was long forgotten. "But mommy said strangers are bad. So I don't talk to them."_

" _Kidnappers are bad."_

" _Strangers aren't bad?"_

" _No... Yes, but some strangers are good. Like police officers." He shook his head. If he wasn't careful, he would be the one to end up confused. It was oddly ironic for him in telling his daughter that the police were the good guys. Especially after having lived as one of the bad guys. After getting locked up._

 _Melina squinted up at him. "Mommy said strangers are bad. And don't talk to 'em."_

He sighed. " _Yer mother's right. Don't talk to strangers. Ok?"_

 _He finally found the last aisle. Lost in thought, he looked through the shelving and read the back of packaging for the right item. He took a few steps away from the cart, still intent on his shopping._

 _Melina kicked her legs in the air again, now that she was free from restrictions. Her black hair was pulled back with a clip, and she tapped her hands on the handle. She watched Gajeel pick through the merchandise on the pegs, knowing her father was right there if a kidnapper did try to take her._

 _He turned and walked back, dropping the plastic packaging into the cart behind her. He grabbed the handle and said, "Alright, let's get the heck outta here."_

* * *

Melina's eyes shot open at the loud bang on the door. She sat up from the floor with the blanket around her shoulders. The door swung open, and a man dressed in a button up shirt walked in. He wasn't one she was familiar with seeing. Her body tensed, and she knew she would soon begin to shake from nerves.

He held a folded towel and a full plastic bag. With his head, he motioned for her to come with him. She did as was told, though slowly and keeping her distance from the man. Once outside the door, she spied the two men she saw the most often.

Sting stood beside Gryder at the other end of the room. It looked as though they were waiting on something. Gryder had his hands in his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. Beside him, Sting checked the watch on his wrist.

"What's going on?" Melina asked aloud, knowing no one would answer her. The grip on her shoulder was tight, and was causing her muscles to ache.

"Why did Jose agree to this? I thought Ivan was the enemy." One younger man commented. He took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"It's not as if this is some kind of game. It's business. If he's got something good on the side-" Another said before someone else cut him off.

"Guys, shut the fuck up." Sting's voice rose above the others. The tone off the ringer stopped when he brought it to his ear. He nodded and gave short responses before hanging up the call. He bumped Gryder's arm with his elbow and motioned. "Get her cleaned up."

Gryder nodded and then turned, striding towards Melina. He was handed the towel and the bag, then took her by the arm. "Come on."

Melina eyed him. Her heart started to race as she recognized something new was happening. In the last days since she had been held here, 'new' was not good.

He walked down a hallway she hadn't been down yet. Where was he taking her this time? How many days had she been here? She had to use the bathroom something fierce, and hadn't had a shower in some time; her hair was greasy and clumped in places on top of her head. And she was sure she smelled.

They came to a door and went inside. It was a bathroom -the bathroom Melina had been wanting all this time. He closed the door behind him and then shoved the towel and bag in her hands.

"There's shower shit in the bag." He said, and put out his cigarette on the concrete wall.

Meline watched him for a moment, then glanced at the toilet in the corner. "Can I use the bathroom first?"

"Do whatever you gotta do." Gryder sighed and leaned back on the wall.

She started to move towards it when she stopped. She saw him stand there, making no move to leave. "Can I have some privacy?" she asked with a growl.

"Just go."

She made a face. "Turn around then."

"What?" he asked.

She made it to the toilet and stood there, still holding the items he had given her and repeated. "Turn around."

He snorted and turned his back to her, still leaning on the wall.

Hiking up her dirty dress, she watched him for the small amount of time it took to relieve herself, making sure he would not just resume his previous position. Once he heard the plastic bag rustle, he glanced over his shoulder.

She knelt down to inspect the items within the bag, setting them on the chair that was by the shower stall. She didn't understand why they were allowing her to clean up, it seemed that kidnappers wouldn't care less what condition their captives were in.

"Hurry up, we ain't got all damn day." Gryder complained with a growl. He waved a hand towards her.

Melina scowled and took the supplies into the shower with her. There was a grimy looking curtain held up by a handful of the small plastic shower rings on the rod above her. She was uneasy about the man standing outside the stall as she started to undress, thinking that at any moment he would throw back the curtain and do who knew what. She peeked between it and the stall wall. Gryder had his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Turning on the water, Melina waited until it ran hot, and stood in the stream. The water was like a small piece of heaven. Never in her life had a shower felt that nice. She washed her hair with the shampoo and used the soap for everything else, not caring how long she stood with the water cascading on her straight down to the drain.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. There were some murmurs when the door opened, and then the door closed. Melina hoped the man who guarded her had left, but she wasn't about to risk the chance of being wrong while completely exposed.

She peeked her head around the curtain and reached for the towel on the chair. When she looked up, she saw Gryder staring at her, a smirk on his lips.

The sight made Melina's stomach drop.

She quickly shut the water off and toweled the water away, shielded by the shower curtain. Her heartbeat threatened to speed up, but she willed herself to calm down. What good was she in dangerous situations if she let herself panic? How else was she going to get out? Her father had taught her that.

"What." She snapped, and made sure the towel was securely around her torso, covering all exclusive parts, before casting the flimsy barrier aside.

Gryder's form was right in front of her. It caused a surprised gasp to slip from her lips, and her hand came up to where the towel stopped above her breasts. The urge to slink further into the stall to escape his intense gaze ran through her. It was just the two of them in the small room. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she thought the look in his eyes gave him away.

He let his gaze slip down her body before looking back up at her face. He responded to her curt comment, "I have a change of clothes for you."

He held up the material.

"That's it? You've got to be kidding." Melina's voice came back to her when she saw what she would be wearing. It looked like a small white tablecloth. Void of any other colors or patterns. For all she knew, it could be see-through. Or not a dress at all. The sick bastards.

"Boss's orders, sweetheart." He handed her the dress, making sure his hand came into contact with the bare skin of her arm.

A shiver ran up her limb from the contact and she moved away from him. She gathered the material into her arms and waited for him to turn to head back to the door. When he didn't, her muscles tensed.

"Turn around." Melina said with shaky confidence.

Gryder's lips tugged at the corners.

"Turn around!" She said again with more force. She absolutely did not like being cornered, let alone while a towel was the only thing that covered her naked form from the wandering eyes of a criminal.

He fully smiled and let out a little chuckle. "I like 'em with a little voice."

Melina's eyes narrowed. How disgusting and immature.

Gryder turned around with one last look from the bottom of the towel to the top, and resumed his post beside the closed door. The bored expression returned. "Hurry up."

Melina drew the curtain across the open stall entrance and silently mimicked the man, twisting her face into an ugly expression as she changed into the dress. It came down to her knees, where it was free to flow from her waist. From the waist up, it was fitted, almost her size, if just a bit larger. The arms were as free flowing as the bottom of the dress, like the sleeve of a medieval dress. If it would have fit with a bit of color and a longer hemline, it would have been pretty.

Maybe.

She stepped out of the stall and slowly walked towards the door, not all too thrilled to be close to one of her captors. The floor was cold under her bare feet and it made her body react to the sudden chill. She longed for a pair of socks. Well, longed for anything else that would cover her.

Gryder lazily swung his head in her direction. When he saw her, he whistled. It earned a scowl from Melina.

"You clean up real nice." He murmured with interest. His eyes lingered on her before he opened the door with a jerk of his hand. He motioned for her to follow him. His strong arm grabbed her around the waist when she hesitated.

She gasped at the harsh grip on her side. His hand laid flush against the white material, the fingers pressing into her skin. The action brought her within inches of his broad shoulders and square jaw. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her forehead. Fortunately, his breath smelled as if he'd been chewing a mint gum.

Within his grasp as he all but carried her in one arm down the hall, Melina squirmed, trying desperately to break free from the iron muscles of his limbs. Her motions made him growl in frustration, and he flipped her body so that both arms securely held her own limbs in place as he toted her.

Melina cried out in protest. Her wet, uncombed hair clung to her face and neck, her feet uselessly kicked the air.

"You didn't spoil the bitch, did you?" Lyon asked loudly, then took a sip of his soda when Gryder neared them.

"Nahh, but I wanted to. Could have." He grunted as he set her down on her feet. He smirked at the horrified look on her face at his words. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her into the chair behind her.

"She's valuable," Lyon stated, and made a point to look at her in the white clothing and lifted the hand that held the soda can in her direction before turning to Gryder, "as is."

"You don't think I know that?"

"Just sayin'."

"Quiet," Sting announced in the room, "we're about to add to our one. Everyone be on your best behavior."

"That means you, Mest." Lyon murmured.

A growl from above and behind Melina startled her out of her thoughts as she stared ahead at the sliding doors of the warehouse. She had been there for several days and nights. Why was today any different? The shower was nice after lying on the ground to sleep. But why now? Was she their 'one'? One what? One girl? If that was the case, then that could only mean they're adding…

Melina's eyes widened when she saw the first person stride across the threshold with a gun in his hands. It wasn't a pistol. It was the kind of gun she had only ever seen in movies. The kind the bad guys always carried. Behind him was a line of girls, dressed similarly to Melina. All of their hands were zip tied together in front of them. Their reddened faces held expressions of fear.

Her own expression instantly mirrored theirs. They were in deep.

* * *

 **AN** : It's a little shorter than usual, but with the holiday and work... I'll get the next chapter out soon.


	14. 13 - I Don't Dance

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN: *DEFINITE LEMON Warning here. There is Adult Sexual Content within this chapter! Reader discretion very strongly advised***

Chapter XIII

 _Gajeel leaned an elbow on the polished bar top, patiently waiting the last ten minutes of Levy's shift. His tiny girlfriend swiftly grabbed a bottle from the liquor rack on the back wall and filled a glass halfway with it, adding some other liquid into it. He often wondered why the hell she worked at a place like this, where men looking for some tail hit on any number of women within the building in the same night._

 _It had taken a few months before Gajeel was confident enough to walk into this establishment, given that he had shot it up with Sting at his side. Though Levy knew none of that. He was always busy with his own work if she ever asked him to come see her there. Working with Jose gave legitimacy to the excuse._

 _He watched her make her way down the bar, filling glasses and taking abandoned ones off the top. Her skirt was the shortest he'd seen on her, and he seriously hoped she didn't bend over, else he would have a problem with just about every person that gathered at the long bar top._

 _Not that he didn't like her in the skirt. If it was up to him though, he'd have her home with it on the hardwood floor. He just didn't want strange men casting their gazes at her because of it. He knew the kind of lust that could fill a man's heart._

 _She saw him there as she checked the clock. She smiled and glided to where he sat._

 _"Hey babe, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work." She said loudly over the din of the music._

 _"Boss let me go since it's a Friday night." He said, slightly leaning in her direction across the top. He got a form of satisfaction as the men who had been trying to get Levy's attention all night shot glances his way._

 _She saw he was wearing a nice button up and he smelled of his cologne. "You're all dressed up." She raised an eyebrow, a playful expression on her face._

 _Gajeel chuckled and looked her in the eyes. "Yea, my girlfriend's a bartender here. I thought I'd take her out tonight after her shift."_

 _"What a nice surprise for her," Levy's smile grew and she pressed a hand to her chest, then picked up a few glasses from below, under the bar. "She's a very lucky lady to have such a thoughtful man."_

 _She dashed towards the other side of the bar to fill the ones in her hand and refill others before she clocked out. She was surprised that Gajeel had come to pick her up. Her evenings when he worked late consisted of reading and making dinner for herself. And when he didn't have time to be at her place, she went to bed early. She hadn't been out on a Friday night in a while. The idea of it gave her stomach butterflies._

 _Gajeel met her at the half door that led behind the bar. She handed her jacket to him and held it while she punched in her employee number on the computer and told her coworkers she was leaving. She turned to him and he held up her jacket while she shrugged into it._

 _"So where are we going?" She asked excitedly, taking his hand while he led them to the side entrance. A chill hit her when the door opened, the air almost taking her breath away. It had grown colder in the time she had been on the clock. The air whipped at the bare skin of her legs and she violently shivered._

 _"First we're going to the jeep so you don't freeze to death."_

 _The statement made her laugh. He opened her door and waited while she climbed inside before going to the driver's side. When he shut the door, he turned the engine and then immediately leaned over the middle console and reached for her._

 _His lips locked with hers, his hand reaching to her and his fingers closed around the back of her neck. Their tongues slipped into a routine the two of them thoroughly had down to memory. Neither of them noticed his lip piercing as they focused on each other. He pulled away several moments later, his face as close as it could be to hers. His nose rubbed against the place where her nose and cheek met._

 _"Missed you today." He said gruffly, and then briefly kissed her lips._

 _She beamed. "I missed you too. It was a long day of work."_

 _"We don't have to go out. If you want we can just go on home." He suggested, pulling his head away so he could look into her eyes._

 _She shook her head. "No, I want to. It's only 10pm." She said. Her hand cupped the side of his jaw, her thumb brushed against his shaven cheek._

 _He sat upright in the seat and put his hand on the shifter, looking over at her. "You sure?"_

 _At her head nod, he shifted into drive and headed out of the parking lot. He had a specific place in mind. Nothing as fancy as the place where she worked. Just a quiet, well known bar. He knew she didn't drink, but there was good food there and she was bound to be hungry._

 _Once they parked, he led her up the sidewalk towards the entrance. A lit up sign above the door proudly flashed the establishment's title._

 _"Bunkers? I've never been here before." Levy commented as she gazed at the sign._

 _He squeezed her hand. "You wouldn't. It's not your type of bar."_

 _Her mouth fell open, but the laugh on her lips broke through. "Excuse me? Not my type?"_

 _"It's a sports bar," he said, and reached for the handle to open the door for her as he joked, "not a strip club."_

 _She turned up her nose at him with a grin and walked through, both of them knowing her little attitude was fake. "Well Mister Redfox, just be glad I don't dance there."_

 _He was glad she didn't. He had been well aware of the stares they both received as they left her place of employment. Men could get what they wanted there as the women who danced were fast ones, taking it where they could get it after hours. Levy wouldn't even burp in front of him, let alone strip in front of strangers, and the two of them had been officially dating for almost three weeks. A job as an exotic dancer would have ruined her._

 _He chuckled and nodded._

 _Inside was a massive room with dark stained hardwood flooring with tables on it and booths around the room against the were different sized televisions anchored on the walls, all with different games on, mostly football, and a few with sports reports and horse racing. Along the walls were sports memorabilia; framed football and baseball jerseys, pictures of past famous sports stars, framed newspaper clippings, and professional and collegiate teams flags, among other various things._

 _There were many tables and booths occupied with groups of people and couples. He chose a booth in the back where they wouldn't have people constantly pass them walking back and forth across the floor._

 _Levy sat down and picked up the menu. She glanced up at Gajeel. "So this is where you hang out?"_

 _He shrugged. He couldn't tell her where he was at during the day, not when he was involved in illegal activities. If he wasn't at the warehouse, he was at home. "Not usually. Sometimes some buddies wanna hang and watch a game."_

 _"Which friends?" She innocently asked. Her eyes glanced down to the menu on the table._

 _"Laxus, though he's not around much. Got himself a woman now."_

 _A grin split Levy's lips. "Kinda like you?"_

 _A look of surprise fluttered across his features, and he rubbed the back of his head. He was sure his face would be red if he didn't change the subject. "Yea, I guess. You know what you want?"_

 _"Mmhmm." Levy hummed with her nose still in the menu._

 _He was sure she was reading the whole thing. If not for what she wanted for dinner, then for the pure pleasure of reading to know what the bar offered in refreshments. Sitting back against the booth's cushion, he watched her eyes move back and forth, and her head move to the side when she flipped the page._

 _He tried not to grin, but he couldn't help it. It was times like this -when she was completely unaware of her tendencies- that she was extremely appealing. The innocence radiating from her was good for him, as if it rubbed off onto him to help cleanse his conscience._

 _Without looking up, Levy asked, "What's a Long Island Iced Tea?"_

 _He took a deep breath. His lips fought against the large smile pushing its way through. "You're a bartender, and you don't know what that is?"_

 _She gave the page another look and frowned. "I don't think there's anything called that at the club... it's not something I had to made when I applied."_

 _"I'm sure you had to. It's probably under a clever name or some shit. But I'm not sure you'd want it." Gajeel shrugged._

 _Her eyes focused on him. "Why not?"_

 _"'Cause it's not just tea. In fact, I'm not sure there's even tea in it. It's an alcoholic drink, baby."_

 _"Oh, right." She read some more of the page and then closed the menu, setting it down in front of her. "Well since I'm here, and I don't get out much..."_

 _He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"_

 _She nodded, a grin bursting forth from her. She bit her lip and reached up to fix her necklace, making it lay flat against her chest._

 _His eyes automatically dropped to her hands. She wore a grey low cut shirt that showed some of her cleavage, along with her black skirt that showed most of her legs. And again he was reminded just how much he hated her working at the strip club. He was determined to one day get her out._

 _"Gihi, alright. If you don't like it, I guess I'll drink it."_

 _He sat up and waved the waitress, and within minutes, brought their drink orders. Levy stirred the dark brown drink with the straw while Gajeel sipped his beer. She brought it to her nose, and before she could smell it, he stopped her. He set down his glass._

 _"Don't smell it. Just take a drink."_

 _"Why? What kind of liquors in it?" She said quickly, her head snapping to look at him. Her blue layers floated like feathers in the air when her head moved._

 _He picked up his glass and let out a breath, a chuckle threatening to expose itself. "Just do it."_

 _Levy swallowed her sip and immediately after, her face winced. The burn of the liquid made her have to take a breath. "Th-that's strong."_

 _"Don't like it?" Gajeel asked, amusement clear on his face._

 _She took another sip, and then another. "It's not that bad."_

 _He watched his girlfriend drink the beverage. She probably hadn't had a break while working, and it was late. She was tiny and did not drink much, if not at all. If he didn't get food in her, he'd have a problem on his hands later. "Easy on that stuff, Shorty."_

 _"Gajeel fucking Redfox!"_

 _Gajeel's head turned sharply at the loud and sudden voice._

 _A large blond man strode towards them. At his side was a small woman with long, white hair. The man was tall, broad shouldered, and muscular, much like Gajeel. They were heading towards their booth, both with a drink from the bar in their hands._

 _Levy turned from the man and watched her boyfriend's reaction. His red eyes squinted with a smile and started to rise out of his seat. "Laxus, you asshole. You disappear, and then show yer ugly face in here."_

 _The two men shook hands, obviously acquainted. The blond man grinned, holding a beer bottle in his free hand. "Yea, well I've been a little tied down, if you know what I mean."_

 _He motioned to the woman beside him, who had reached out to introduce herself to Levy._

 _"Hello there, I'm Mira." She said in a light and airy voice. She showed her brilliantly white teeth, her eyes sparkling._

 _The four of them introduced each other, and Laxus and Mira slid into the booth with them, both couples on either side of the table. The waitress delivered the food they had ordered, and soon the place started filling with people coming to watch a late game. Gajeel slid an arm around Levy's shoulders as she sipped at her drink._

 _He could tell she enjoyed meeting new people, even if she was a self-proclaimed hermit. If he hadn't been there, she would have already shrunk back to her apartment to read and do nothing. She relaxed with his physical contact. The men told each other stories of their jobs -as far was Gajeel could go with it before having to fib in front of Levy- and cars, while the women spoke of the books they had recently read, to Levy's delight. Her eyes lit up with the topic._

 _When she had finished her drink, Gajeel had ordered her a soda. After some time, she glanced around for the restroom signs. "I need to find the restroom." she said to herself._

 _Deep in conversation with the man across the table, Gajeel had heard and turned his eyes to her, tightening his arm on her shoulder. He was slightly concerned, as she just drank her first alcoholic beverage since her past escapades with it. "Are you ok?"_

 _"Yep." She replied, but her eyes were heavy._

 _"I need to go too." Mira announced pleasantly, sensing Gajeel's concern for her. She gave him the barest nod. The two women walked together through the crowd to the back._

 _He watched them leave and then turned to Laxus as he sat back against the cushion. "How'd you know Mira was the one?"_

 _The blond man set down his drink and pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "I didn't."_

 _Gajeel tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"She's amazing. Everything I want in a woman. I didn't know, but I felt it." Laxus said, finishing his sentence with a sip of his beer. He studied Gajeel. "I've never seen you hung up on a girl before."_

 _"Not like her. That's the problem."_

 _"I don't see it." His friend commented while staring at a television screen._

 _"She's pure… I don't know how else to put it." Gajeel explained, shaking his head. He sipped his drink. "I'm afraid I'll ruin her somehow."_

 _Laxus chuckled and brought his eyes down from the television. "Is she a virgin?"_

 _Gajeel shook his head._

 _"Was it you?"_

 _"No."_

 _Laxus let out a breath, his eyes returning to the screen above and behind Gajeel. "Don't worry, man. You won't ruin her. Stop overthinkin' things, and just go with yer gut." He replied simply with a shrug._

 _Gajeel slowly nodded. He had been thinking a great deal about his relationship with Levy. The two of them came from opposite sides of the system. Her father was a cop, and he had taught her that drugs and drinking were bad, whereas Gajeel had been arrested for the latter, although he was trying hard not to continue being the drug addict that he truly was; the last time he had used was at the warehouse when Jose had made him. There had been some progress made, but he constantly craved it. And that made it extremely difficult._

 _Because he really liked Levy. He liked everything about her, and he wanted to be the very best he could be. Even if she wanted him to meet her parents._

 _He involuntarily swallowed at that thought. There was no way she could know how he felt about that. He wouldn't be able to hide behind the lies he told her because he was sure her father would see him for who he was. He might have even been the arresting officer who had taken him to jail. He couldn't remember that night, let alone the name of who took him in, as drunk as he was._

 _The girls came back to their table, both in fits of giggle. Mira slid on the outside of the booth's seat and plucked a french fry from its basket in the middle of the table, engaging Laxus in conversation. Levy leaned close to Gajeel's face, turning to her head to whisper in his ear. Her lips almost brushed against his skin, and the gentle breath against his ear was causing an internal reaction within him._

 _She straightened and watch his face for reaction. He looked at her, his eyes giving her a firm glare. "You're serious."_

 _A nod of her head confirmed. She smiled. "Come on."_

 _"Levy, I don't dance…" his voice almost grew to a whiny complaint._

 _She lowered her hand, but still held his. Her face cleared itself of emotion and she walked up to him. She placed his hand on her backside, making sure his hand didn't touch the skin of her legs. Her face was within inches of his ear, and her voice was low, with an edge of something else. Something sultry._

 _"Tonight you do."_

 _She tugged away from him, shaking off his now gripping hand on one of her skirt clothed cheeks. The look on his face turned from shocked surprise to an intent longing, of a primal, fierce need._

 _Without saying anything to Laxus and Mira, both of whom were talking to each other, Gajeel slipped from the booth to follow Levy out to the cleared section of floor. They weren't the only ones out there, as other couples were dancing to the fast paced song blaring through the bar's sound system. His eyes glanced from her lower backside up to her blue hair now out of its clip. It fell to her shoulders while she shook it out._

 _He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he liked it. His focus was entirely on her, he didn't even hear the music or see the small crowd around him. All he wanted was his hands to be on her, to roam wherever his hands pleased. He wanted her with everything inside him._

 _She stopped and turned, putting both hands on the shirt against his chest. Her brown eyes gazed up at his intent red ones with a grin. He froze, not knowing what to do. No one had ever affected him like that. He was a VP for a drug dealer, and could take down a man with his prowess, yet a small woman with brown doe eyes could take his breath away with just a look and leave him paralyzed._

 _Levy turned around as she danced in place in front of him. With her arms raise above her head, she moved her hips from side to side, occasionally in a circle, in time with the music. She looked at the floor while her lips moved as she sung along._

 _It took all Gajeel could do not to pick her up and take her home in that instant. They way she looked in that sexy skirt… He groaned and felt his pants become tighter below the waist. Without thinking about what he was doing, he took a step towards her and wrapped one arm around her side, and placed his other hand on her hip._

 _He wasn't much of a dancer, but he would for her if she wanted him to. Levy gave him a sweet smile and placed her hands back on his chest, lightly gripping the slack in the shirt. He pulled her to himself with both hands on her hips until their bodies touched._

 _Levy was short, only coming up to the middle of his chest. Her slim body swayed under his large hands and felt like a hot flame against him, and she let a sigh slip from her lips. He gazed down at her until she looked up at him and stilled along with the music that gently slowed to a softer pace. With another sigh, she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his middle._

 _Closing his eyes, Gajeel took a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose. He enveloped her in his strong arms. He wasn't sure, but he thought he was beginning to understand what Laxus was saying earlier._

 _"Thank you."_

 _He opened his eyes and looked down to see her staring at him._

 _"For what?" He asked in a low voice._

 _"Dancing with me." She replied sweetly._

 _"I'd do it again if you asked me to." He returned with smile and then kissed her hair. "I'd do anything for you."_

 _He meant it._

 _They soon went back to the booth where Laxus and Mira were still sitting. There were five empty beer bottles on the table in front of him, and he was yelling at the game on the television. Mira rolled her eyes when Gajeel and Levy approached them._

 _"I better get him home before he starts a fight with people wearing the other team's jerseys." She pointed to a group across the room. The men there were celebrating a touchdown their favored team had made._

 _Gajeel turned to Levy. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, and her cheeks were reddened. Either the dancing took more out of her or it was the alcohol in her system. He tried to push the image of a very sweaty Levy out of his mind, and asked instead, "You wanna head back home?"_

 _She emptied her soda glass and nodded as she grabbed her jacket. "We can stop by the movie store on the way to your place."_

 _Gajeel's eyebrow raised and his eyes slightly narrowed with a smirk at her statement. It was almost midnight. If she was tired, she wasn't showing it. He knew she preferred to be at her home at night. But she chose his place. And he wasn't going to try to persuade her otherwise._

* * *

 _He unlocked his front door and stood aside as Levy walked in first. She flipped the light switch on the wall and stripped off her jacket. She giggled. "That was fun. I don't usually get to experience the night on the other side of the bar."_

 _Gajeel chuckled and set his keys and the movie they had rented down on the table by the front door. "So you liked the drink?"_

 _Levy sat down in the recliner and crossed her legs and she leaned back. "It was good as far as the liquor goes, though one was more than enough for me."_

 _Walking through the hallway, Gajeel tugged his nice shirt off as he listened. It smelled of stale cigarette smoke from their night out. He opened the closet door and threw it into the laundry basket sitting inside. Above it was a white pipe with clothes hanging from plastic hangers. He pulled a t-shirt off of one and closed the door. He was about to ask a question as he turned, but stopped short when he saw Levy standing there._

 _Her mouth was slightly opened, looking as if she was about to say something. Within the time she had known Gajeel, she had never seen him without a shirt. Her eyes skimmed over his bare, muscular torso, noting the tattoos on his upper arms._

 _"Levy."_

 _Her mouth snapped shut and she wet her lips. She struggled to look him in the eyes as she asked, "Uh, I- where's your bathroom?"_

 _He threw a thumb over his shoulder, and she couldn't help but watch the way his muscles rippled under the tight skin with the simple action._

 _Once the door was shut, Levy looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, and her heart was still racing. She let a breath out through her mouth and leaned on the sink. The attraction she felt towards Gajeel was exceedingly strong. Even from the memories of the man's kisses, she always wanted more. Whenever he touched her, it was as if a fire within her flickered hotter. Seeing him in the hallway just then intensified the feeling._

 _When she emerged and stepped into the living room, she found he had changed into shorts and a t shirt. She realized then that she was still wearing her work clothes. The smell of smoke clung to her, and the thought of a shower to rid herself of the smell was appealing. "Do you happen to have anything I could change into…?"_

 _Gajeel glanced at her and then a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "You need to keep a change of clothes here."_

 _"Oh, like you, just leaving your sweatshirts wherever you please at my place?" She recalled with a giggle. "I found the blue one on my bathroom floor the other day, with Happy curled up on it."_

 _That made him laugh. "I'm just marking my territory. In the case that other men have access to your apartment."_

 _She crossed her arms and raised her chin. "I'll have you know you are the only man to have a key."_

 _"So you admit there are other men though." He teased and stood up from his seat on the couch._

 _"Gajeel!" Levy laughed. She made a fist and hit him in the arm as he passed her and then followed him into the hallway._

 _He opened the door to his bedroom. She had never been in there. It was clean, the large bed was made and the items on his dresser were neatly upright. A smaller television sat on a small desk._

 _"You have a tv in your room." She commented, and her eyes shifted to his back._

 _"It's not hooked up to cable. It only plays DVDs."_

 _He tossed her one of his older shirts and then closed the door behind him, and waited by the bathroom door for her to change. He leaned on the wall, and straightened when she appeared. The shirt was large on her, but it covered more of her legs than her skirt had. She really did need to keep clothes for the next time she was there._

 _He observed her backside as they made their way to the couch. He made a jest. "You thirsty?"_

 _"Are you kidding me?" She asked incredulously, a smile pulling wide on her face. "All you have is beer."_

 _"Gihihi."_

 _He let loose a deep laugh and grabbed her from behind to tickle her sides. Her voice rang out in the room. She squealed as his forearm squeezed her stomach and lifted her off the floor. With her in his arm, he quickly grabbed the movie and loaded it into the player before falling onto the couch, pulling her with him._

 _Levy fell into his chest, fully laughing with her distinct voice. She twisted in his lap to face him, with her legs to one side. Before she could say anything, Gajeel leaned forward to catch her smiling lips with his. Hands brought her hips towards him. He promptly slipped his tongue into her mouth, not waiting to be asked._

 _His insides were burning and his thoughts were of nothing but the woman in his lap. The worries of the day at the warehouse were forgotten as she kissed him back. She made a small sound and wrapped a hand over his shoulder. Her breathing quickened and her other hand that rested on his chest became a fist. The material in her grasp pulled snugly over him._

 _Gajeel felt it, and his grip on her hips tightened. But movement of her body tensed, and he suddenly found that she was straddling him. The realization made his body react. This time he couldn't hide it from her with the gym shorts he had donned. The thin cloth couldn't keep his now bulging manhood from poking her._

 _Whether or not she felt it -or acknowledged it, more likely- he didn't know, and frankly he did not care in the least. Her lips were still locked with his, and she said nothing. If anything, she became more intense. Her fisted hand tugged upwards on his shirt near his neck, and the hand over his shoulder moved to his hair. Her long fingers entwined within his strands and touched the back of his head._

 _His manhood throbbed, and dirty thoughts involving stripping Levy down entered his mind. With the way she was engaged with him, she probably would readily consent._

 _A motion against his shoulder brought his attention to her from within his own mind, and he briefly opened his eyes as he understood that she wanted the shirt to come off. He abruptly broke off the kiss just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Absently throwing it to the floor, his hands reattached themselves to Levy's body near her bottom while his mouth reconnected with hers._

 _Her warm hands roamed quickly over his shoulders and down the middle of his chest, tracing the lines of the muscles underneath. It was then that Gajeel couldn't take it any longer. He pulled away to look at her, his breath coming out in quick bursts. She opened her eyes, and the ache to have her pained him. "Shouldn't have rented the movie."_

 _Only inches from his face, she stared at his lips and shook her head, her own breath ragged. "We won't pay attention to it."_

 _Her lips rushed to kiss him then, and he immediately pressed her hips to him and lifted them both off the couch. Not even pausing to turn off the tv, Gajeel carried her through the short hall to his bedroom._

 _Levy frantically reached down to peel the shirt from her small frame, her breath audible in the quiet. She let the material fall and her upper body was left with just her dark purple bra._

 _He left the light off as he entered the room. His legs hit the end of the bed, and he carefully dropped her onto it. He leaned down and kissed her mouth while simultaneously tugging off his shorts, while her hands were all over his chest, desperately trying to pull him near._

 _Without waiting or asking, Gajeel's hands roughly reached up to her hips and slid her matching purple panties down her smooth legs, all the while Levy's hands moved to the front of her bra. He had completely forgotten the bra, but she had unclipped it to where all he had to do was tear it away from her. His hand moved over her breast, and his mouth went to the other. A sigh mixed with a moan was heard at his actions._

 _Levy giggled and reached back to throw back the sheet. He understood why when his hand brushed her arms. She shivered. But with his body heat, and with what they were about to do, she wouldn't be cold for very long. Visions of Levy sweaty appeared in his mind's eye. He grunted as he followed her underneath the covers._

 _His hands touched her legs and then he was between them, and his lips found hers again somewhere in the darkness. He laid on her, bracing himself with his forearm, and his lips trailed from hers to her jaw, down to her ear. Levy thought the sound of his grunting and breathing was extremely sexy, and she involuntarily let out her a tiny moan._

 _With her legs bent on either side of him, Gajeel kept his hand on her thigh and slowly entered her, gently pushing further. A gasp beneath him turned to a pleased moan, and it mixed with his own. He kissed her neck as he gradually picked up the pace. The muscles in his back tensed as he continued into her with an even rhythm._

 _"Shit, Lev..." His voice trailed off._

 _His heartbeat raged in his ears, and he focused on Levy's obvious pleasure as he pushed. His own euphoria didn't mask the pleasure he felt while acting on his sexual desires he had for her. He felt her legs squeeze around his hips -a loud, pleased moaning adding to it- and she raised her own in time with his quick thrusts._

 _"Gajeel… Ga-" Levy breathed, and she placed a hand on his tensed tricep. He let out a ragged breath and listened intently to her as she tried to express her elation that came out an uneven whispered moan, "...harder…"_

 _He grabbed her lower side near her bottom and squeezed, his other arm holding his upper body up over hers. His actions were deliberate and faster, tearing into her womanhood as she had requested, and to his own delight. The fire burned within him. Sweat accumulated on his skin._

 _He could feel the same spot every time, knowing that was what she wanted._

 _He let out a quick, breathy grunt. "Fuck."_

 _He was getting close himself. He finally felt her tense up while inside her, her hand squeezing his arm and the back of his neck. She released with an audible groan._

 _And then he gave several more quick, intentional thrusts before he came. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten to ask if he could come inside or if he should pull out of her before, and all thoughts of contraceptives had been out the window when she had let him pull off her panties._

 _He closed his eyes and stilled all motion with his hand still clamped on her rear. Opening them, he saw the sexiest scene of her legs wrapped around his waist, her breast, and blue hair splayed out around her face. He involuntarily let out a satisfied growl._

 _Pulling out of her, he fell on the bed beside her with a deep sigh. His hands felt her body, which was as hot and sweaty as his. They both laid there listening to each other regain control of their breathing. His lazy voice finally broke the silence._

 _"How was that."_

 _Levy thought she heard a smirk in his comment. She smiled and touched his chest. "Better than I had been imagining."_

 _He opened an eye, and turned his body to her. His arm moved over her stomach. "That good, huh."_

 _She giggled when she felt his face beneath her jaw, and the tip of his tongue playfully run from her jaw to behind her ear before gently biting her neck. He turned over onto his back. A glance to the clock read 3:25am. He rolled over again wrapped a strong arm around her, as well as moved his leg to rest between hers. Eventually, they both fell asleep._

* * *

 **AN** : I will probably edit and fine tune this. There's the _first_ GaLe experience in the story for ya. Haha.


	15. 14 - Fighting Redfox

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : This whole chapter is the Past, but there are sections of normal text that are flashbacks according to Jose. And there is the beginings of Levy's past.

Chapter XIV

 _"Where the ever-loving_ fuck _is Redfox?" Jose demanded harshly. He kept his finger on the paper upon his desk as he stared at Sting, who stood across from his desk._

 _The blond man fought to keep his shoulders from shrugging. "I don't know, sir. It's his day off."_

 _Jose pursed his lips. No one he had hired could do their jobs! Not even his VP apparently. He sucked in a large puff from his cigar, the end glowing red. He blew the smoke out and crumpled the paper in his fist. "Doesn't he know he's on call every fuckin' day?! What the hell does he do with his time?"_

 _Sting wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and risk pissing off Jose further. He really didn't know where Gajeel was. Last night he had mentioned something about a sports bar, but after that all communications with the older man when dark. No one could reach him on his cell, which was the only way to contact him._

 _Giving in to his urge, Sting simply shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Don't you shrug those at me, boy," Jose muttered, laying his brown cigar in the ashtray to his right. "I get enough disrespect from my ungrateful VP."_

 _"Sorry, sir." Sting said with a cringe. "I'm sure his phone is just dead. Sir."_

 _Jose shook his head. He knew Gajeel. He trusted him. His business was entrusted to the young man, and Gajeel knew how to run it effectively. The men Jose employed respected Gajeel as much as they respected him. It had taken a while for them to accept his decision in making Redfox his second. But when they did, it confirmed that he had made the right call._

 _He recalled the day he found the seventeen year old boy snorting drugs in the construction zone behind his warehouse. The kid had pissed him off, trying to hide the fact that he had the paraphernalia in his pocket by straight up lying to him. Jose had seen the black handle of the gun tucked under Gajeel's shirt:_

"What do you think you're doing there, son?" Jose asked as he stumbled upon a startled Gajeel.

The tall teen scrambled for the clear plastic baggie on the skid of long metal beams, sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. His black hair was buzzed off on the sides, leaving a wide, thick strip of longer hair in the middle that ran the length of his head. "Nothing. Fuck off, I'm not yer son."

The boy's response surprised Jose. His eyebrows rose and he clicked his tongue. He waved a hand in his direction. "You get caught with that, it's guaranteed jail time. That, plus the gun there, will get you a double felony charge."

Gajeel's eyes briefly widened at the strange man's statement, then swiftly narrowed as he stared at him. He moved his body into a defensive mode. "What are you, a cop?"

"No. Far from it." Jose chuckled. He nonchalantly tugged on his black gloves. "But I know enough of the law to get by without getting caught with contraband."

The boy held his ground, though he didn't know or trust the man and his fancy ass jacket and gloves. He looked like some rich prick just out to get others in trouble for their choices.

"If I was a cop, you'd be in handcuffs before you could ditch both of those." Jose said frankly, gesturing to the baggie containing the white powder sticking out of his pocket and the outline of the gun through his shirt.

Gajeel studied the man who calmly stood there in front of him. No one had ever given a damn about his decisions. His mother had died and left him in the care of his father. His flesh and blood ignored him, basically leaving him to his own destructive devices. In the time since, Gajeel had stolen vehicles -some by hotwiring, others with a simple screwdriver in the ignition, pickpocketed, and managed free meals from the fast food restaurants by complaining that the workers had messed up his order.

He considered himself a screw up. But who cared? No one else had. His school teachers had shrugged him off after he had struggled through English and history, failing the last few classes he had taken before dropping out his senior year. He had gotten by with a few legitimate part time jobs, but no one would take him seriously, even when he threw himself into his work.

"What you gettin' at."

Jose let himself smile. "You got a name, kid?"

He sniffed. "Redfox."

"You got a first name?"

The boy stared at him until the faintest hint of a grin appeared. "Gajeel."

 _Jose's lips turned up with the memory. The kid was rough for a time, but he managed to fill out just fine. He was smart, and had a sharp instinct that had saved his ass -and Jose's own- more than once. By the time Gajeel had turned eighteen, he had all but given the kid a home. He had grown comfortable and had learned Jose's illegal trade. He had learned how to get away with the manufacturing and distributing of hard drugs. And he had an aptitude for it._

 _And Jose had had to consider him for his VP. Aria and another good man, who went by the name Sawyer, had been others who were doing extremely well for the type of business. Most were afraid to take the risks that allocated huge payouts, but those three had been the at the top._

 _A year later, the now filled out, almost fully grown man had successfully evaded the police in order to get a few high paying clients their share of the product. He had out maneuvered the blue bloods, hiding until they had called off the search due to a cold trail. And there had been times when Jose had been Gajeel's one phone call to bail him out of jail when he had been arrested for public intoxication._

 _Nonetheless, he was proud of the man the boy had become. Even when Gajeel had fought for his place at the top by eliminating his competition in self defense:_

"Redfox, you son of a bitch!" Sawyer shouted as he took large strides towards him. He shoved hard at Gajeel's chest, knocking him back a few steps on the gravel.

"The hell you doing?" Gajeel growled in surprise, and regained the ground he had lost from the push.

The men standing around outside beside the warehouse's doors all turned to see what the fuss was about. Ren put a hand on Gajeel's shoulder to hold him back. His black hair had grown out evenly and his shoulders had filled out, making him a soldier of a man. He was a sight to take on.

Sawyer's brows furrowed. His face was red and it was apparent that he was furious. He spat out, "Why did you do it!"

"Do what?!"

"You turned Jose against me!" Sawyer yelled in his face. "You're a real piece of work, you lying sacka shit!"

"The fuck are you talkin' about? I never said a word to him about anyone, for anything!"

The man cursed. "Don't lie, everyone knows you're his bitch, a favored pet. I bet you suck dick to get what you want from him."

That statement caused a murmur through the group of men. Most of them had doubted Gajeel could handle the responsibility of running an illegal business successfully. The stress that came with the job was daunting for even an older man ten years Gajeel's elder. And the nineteen year old had practically done nothing other than discreetly distributed several ounces to a pound of product in record time, and Jose had announced that he was considering Gajeel for the title.

"Say that again and my foot will be so far up yer ass, you'll feel it six feet under…" Gajeel threatened with a growl that could scare a male lion. He scowled so fiercely his features seemed to darken.

The gathered circle of men on the gravel now understood that a fight was about to break. A large space between the two shouting men had widened.

Gajeel saw the fist ball up in the air and a second later felt the contact of the other man's knuckles on the left side of his jaw. His sight blurred as his head snapped to the side. He stumbled on the gravel driveway and felt his jaw with his hand. He ground his teeth before jumping at the idiot.

"Mother _fucker_!"

Gajeel bounded for Sawyer, eyes intent on the target as he balled his fists and aimed for the man's face. He landed a strike on the older man's cheek. The blow knocked Sawyer backwards a ways, and before he could regain his position, Gajeel's other fist struck him with a nasty uppercut.

The man's jaw made a snapping sound as the punch struck him. The angry dark haired man threw himself at Gajeel and brought them both down to the gravel. The sharp grit dug into their exposed skin, scraping their arms with cuts.

Gajeel blocked a fist aimed for his head, but missed the one that landed in his gut. He curled inward as Sawyer's fist repeatedly punched his stomach. He managed to bring his leg up and kicked the man off to the side. He rolled to his knees and dove for Sawyer's legs to take him down. As soon as the man's backside was flat on the ground, Gajeel was on him with one knee in his gut and the other steadying him on the gravel before a pair of fists could come up in defense.

He repeatedly beat Sawyer's face until blood started to seep from the man's disfigured nose and mouth.

"Gajeel," Ren voiced in effort to bring the young man out of his rage.

No one else dared interrupt the young soldier's bloodlust. How dare the fucker accuse him of such action that not only gained disrespect from peers, but tainted the memory of a stranger's kindness towards him. Jose was like a father to him.

He stood up and brushed the loose bits of grit from his arms and shirt, slouched over and breathing hard from the physical effort of defending himself, in more ways than one. He lifted a hand palm up, glancing around at the older men who surrounded them.

"Anyone else want to fuck with me?" Gajeel asked, though more or less stated to everyone present. He turned to face them as he walked to the side of the circle. "I'm not playing any games. I'll kill anyone who crosses me. Absolutely no one messes with a Redfox."

They stared at him as they all began to talk to each other. They started off in different directions to go about the duties Jose had given them for the day. Though as Sawyer dragged himself upright, he picked up his pistol that had fallen out of his jeans in the tussel. He tugged back the slide and aimed it at Gajeel's back.

He heard the click. So had all the others who had just witnessed the fight. Without hesitation, Gajeel reached for the nearest man, pulled the gun showing from behind him and slid the top back with ease. His body turned to aim it at Sawyer with his outstretched arm. Not even taking a breath, Gajeel expertly squeezed the trigger.

A loud explosion of sound popped the air, and a moment later, Sawyer was on the ground. A bullet hole in his chest began to seep blood.

 _No one had known Jose had seen the whole ordeal. He had never told a soul. From the window in the second floor of the warehouse, Jose had witnessed the verbal exchange and the fight directly after. It was just as well what Gajeel had done. It cut down on the decision Jose had to make on who would be second in command. From the secret view, Jose had smiled as he held his cigar between his lips._

 _Jose took a deep breath. What was he going to do with the kid?_

 _Glancing up at Sting who still stood before him, he dismissed him. "Go do what you do. If you see Redfox, tell him I need to speak with him."_

 _Sting gave him a quick nod and turned to leave, taking a breath in relief._

* * *

 _Slowly opening his eyes, it took him a few moments to realize where he was. He squinted as the light from the window blinded him. He looked down at himself. He had slept on his back, and he was naked. One corner of the black blanket was half covering his stomach. The rest of it was on the other side of the bed, bunched together._

 _Gajeel tried to pull the blankets back over himself, but something stopped them. He turned onto his side, seeing blue hair on the other pillow next to him. And then he remembered with a slow upturn of his lips._

 _Levy was facing the wall. The rise and fall of her shoulders indicated she was soundly sleeping. The same black blanket that barely covered him, fully covered her, and was pulled all the way to her chin. He scooted up behind her, spooning her body with his own. She barely stirred as he pressed himself against her bare backside underneath the blanket, with his hands brushing the bottom of her breasts as he gently pulled her to him._

 _He kissed her neck, his lips lingering on her skin before he kissed her again. She moved onto her back, keeping her head still against the pillow. The motion of her leaning into his chest caused a flutter within him, and instantly a smouldering started in his core. He had thought about waking up with her beside him many times before. Now that it actually occurred, the thoughts did not nearly do it justice._

 _"What time is it…?" Levy sleepily murmured. She turned to her head in the opposite direction, her cold nose bumping into Gajeel's warm skin._

 _He craned his head around to read the clock. "Almost 9."_

 _She groaned a small whine, and she pressed into him. Her hand grabbed his thick arm and wrapped it around her stomach. "I don't want you to leave."_

 _"I'm not working today. And even if I had to, I'm not leaving this bed with you in it." Gajeel stated, his voice was husky from sleep. He lightly squeezed her for emphasis._

 _She kept her eyes closed and smiled. "Good."_

 _They laid there together in the quiet morning and both of them went back to sleep. It was almost noon when Levy woke up again. The need to relief her full bladder overpowered the want for sleep. Peeling the covers back and rising to a sitting position, she glanced at Gajeel._

 _His body had been right next to hers the last she had been aware, but now he was on his stomach. His arms were folded up under his pillow and his legs were spread across the mattress. She gazed at him for a moment before sliding to the side of the bed._

 _Not bothering to put clothes on -not that she could find her articles of clothing- she turned the corner and entered the bathroom. She left the door open. It wasn't as if there was anything he hadn't seen if he suddenly appeared._

 _Her thoughts were of the man she had slept with. He was so strong, so attractive… his trademark smirk melted her insides every time she saw it. She sighed, a lazily grin appearing on her lips. She could feel his touch on her even now. He seemed to be the kind of person to love and leave, but the way he interacted with her made her think that it was maybe a stereotype he was wrongly placed in. He was standoffish with others, but gentle and considering with her. He made her feel like she was the only woman his eyes saw._

 _Her ex-boyfriend had never made her feel anything of the sort. It had been a void of emotion with Bradley. Sure, he had showered her with affection, but she knew now that he had kept himself at a distance, and she had no idea why. It was completely the opposite with Gajeel._

 _She could feel him being drawn to her, and vice versa._

 _Washing her hands, she looked at his bathroom through the mirror above the sink. The room was as clean as his bedroom had been before they had occupied it. The grey shower curtain covered the white tub, and a grey bath mat, toilet seat cover, and set of towels were really the only bits of color. His toothbrush on the counter was plain._

 _She stifled a giggle. She would have to spice up his apartment with her colorful things._

 _There she went again. She bit her lip. Always getting excited before thinking things through. They had just started dating almost a month ago. There was no way that he wanted her to move in with him. It was ridiculous to even think it. But… she wanted it. Very badly. Gajeel made her feel safe and secure._

 _The man made her feel loved. Cherished._

 _He did say that she should have a change of clothes stashed here. She began to mentally think of the things she would bring next time she stayed the night. Because if their late night activities were any indication, she was sure there would be a next time._

* * *

 _Tom McGarden parked in front of the school and waited for his daughter. He sat in his patrol car and listened the the activity on his radio. Students began to emerge from the school's entrance, and he expectantly searched for the blue hair of his only daughter._

 _Levy usually walked home because they lived some blocks down from the institution. More often than not because Tom worked long hours. He would drop her off at school before he went to work and wouldn't be expected home until a few hours after school had let out. It gave Levy time to do her homework._

 _Kids avoided his black and gold vehicle with the word "county sheriff" along the sides. Maybe it was because the police had a negative connotation in the area. There was a lot of drug problems rising up within the surrounding counties. As they passed the car to cross the street, the high school students glanced away before he could attempt to smile at them._

 _The passenger door opened, and Levy slid into the seat. She placed her bookbag in her lap. The strap to the orange tank top she wore slipped off her shoulder, and she quickly adjusted it._

 _"That's not the shirt I saw you in last." Tom stated flatly and he started the engine. His monotone voice was thick with disapproval._

 _"Dad, I wore this under my sweater. I spilled apple juice on it at lunch. It's in my bag." She huffed and motioned to her yellow bag._

 _He pulled away from the curb and followed traffic on the road that ran by the school. "That better have been a big spill for you to be wearing that."_

 _Levy turned her head to stare out the window, rolling her eyes. Her father was overbearing at times. His overprotectiveness smothered her. While her friends hung out at the library or went to get food at local fast food restaurants after school, but she wasn't allowed because "there was food at home"._

 _It was as if he didn't trust her with anything. It was a wonder he had let her have a phone, though usually it was the only way he could talk to her while he was working. Her phone vibrated with a new text message. She read it, knowing it was her friend wanting to know if she had asked her dad yet. She sighed. He wouldn't let her go, she was sure of it._

 _They drove down the road in silence save for the constant chatter of the officers on the radio with dispatch. Levy glanced at him as he pressed the button on the radio clipped to his shoulder to respond to something another officer had said. When the radio went silent, Levy spoke up._

 _"So there's a party tomorrow at Droy's house and-"_

 _"Whoa, whoa," Tom cut her off as he waved a hand in the air. "Who is Droy?"_

 _"Droy is a guy in my English class." Levy supplied._

 _Tom pursed his lips. And she knew what that meant._

 _"But dad! I didn't even tell you all of it!" She exclaimed. Her hand rose to finger the pendant of her necklace._

 _"Levy, i see things like this all the time. Some jock has-"_

 _"Droy isn't a jock..." she interjected._

 _He continued on as if she had not said a word. "A party while his parents aren't home. There's alcohol and other contraband present, and it all gets underaged students in trouble. No Levy, you're not going."_

 _She crossed her arms and scowled. She had tried._

 _Tom was not blind, even though he knew his daughter thought so. He knew she had wanted to go. But he had been on many calls about students getting drunk or overdosing on illegal substances. Although he knew Levy was smart and wouldn't do those things, he couldn't say the same for the other teenagers her age. Peer pressure was a real thing. He just couldn't bring himself to let her put herself in those kinds of situations._

 _He suppressed a sigh and drove home in the silence that followed._

* * *

 **AN** : What? What is this? Another chapter, already? That is because I'm awesome. You can quote me on that. You all are welcome. Duces!


	16. 15 - On The Way

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Possible _Trigger Warning_. Be advised.

Chapter XV

"Rhett, how many times do I have to tell you," Gajeel firmly said. He stopped by the truck and set the duffle bag carefully into the bed, then turned to his oldest son. "You're not going."

"But you've got Laxus and Natsu too." Rhett countered. His deepening voice was altering with his age. He had just turned fifteen, and he was already nearing Gajeel's height. He still had to look up towards his father though as their eyes weren't quite level yet.

Gajeel moved away from the truck. He had a few more things to get and then he'd be off with the other men. Laxus and Natsu were waiting by their vehicles, their things already in Gajeel's crew cab truck. "That's different. They're adults."

"But she's my sister! I can't just stay here with my thumb up my ass waiting for you guys to get her!"

Gajeel ignored his son's mimicry of himself as he walked the few feet back to the front porch. Rhett was more and more like him every day. The kid got his mother's hair, though, and his grey eyes had been a result of a skipped generation, as Metalicana's eyes were present. Everything else was Gajeel through and through. When Rhett would finally fill out in the years to come, he'd be the spitting image of his father's stature.

He reached down and grabbed the last bag, seeing Levy's feet appear in the doorway. She walked to the porch railing and locked gazes with his red eyes as he turned to load the cargo. "Rhett," she began calmly.

But he continued to badger his unrelenting father. "Dad, just let me go with you. I won't get in the way. You taught me how to shoot, I can handle it."

He made it to the bed of the truck and growled, clenching his fist by his side. The kid wouldn't give in. Gajeel tried to ignore his requests, but as he reached the porch steps, he snapped.

"Dammit, Rhett! Yer not going! END of discussion!" He shouted, turning quickly on him. "There's a very real possibility that Melina's dead or will be, and if you went and something happened, your mother wouldn't be able to handle it! _I_ wouldn't be able to handle it!"

He choked on his last sentence. He glanced towards Levy, who had gasped when he had mentioned Melina. Tears started down her cheeks, and she held her belly. A tiny noise escaped her lips and she went to Gajeel when he reached for her. His arms held her tight.

He had reached out for her, as well as for himself. As the head of a six person family, he wasn't allowed to have break downs. The man was strong, unmoving in times of trouble. A protector. But in these vulnerable states, even his iron exterior couldn't hold up his emotions. She cried into his chest, enable to control the wave of awful panic at the terrible thought of losing Melina for good.

Gajeel squeezed his arms tighter around her, and buried his face into her hair. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Not if they lost her. And he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain of losing her and their son. His eyes burned with a sea of fresh tears and a ripping sensation pulled inside his chest. Pushing his face further into his wife's blue hair, he squeezed his eyes shut as a rack of shudders when through him and shook at his shoulders.

Rhett stood there in surprise at his father's loud and sudden outburst towards him. His mouth dropped open upon seeing the sight. He had seen his mother cry many times over the years, and several times just that last week. But never his father.

Gajeel curled into his wife's body, ducking his head further. His hand came up to the back of her head and cupped it while he cried right along with Levy. He didn't care anymore what he looked like to the others. It was his daughter on the line. The second love of his life. The firstborn of his loins.

Images of her poured through his mind. He saw her there as if it was just the other day, as he held her in his massive arms minutes after she was born, of her five year old self when she scraped her knee on the blacktop drive after she had fallen from her bike. He saw her starting kindergarten, crying because he'd have to leave her there all day. That day had torn his heart, let alone the day Jose's men took her.

Streams flowed over his face and into her hair, his shirt was soaking up the wetness from Levy. Rhett glanced from his tormented parents to the two men standing awkwardly some feet away, both unsure what to do. They looked at each other, and Laxus cautiously moved a step forward.

He silently came up behind Gajeel and gently laid a hand on his shoulder in effort to comfort him. The blond understood the emotion. He and Mira had children too, and as they stood there together, Laxus knew his were safe at home with their mother. And he wouldn't have been able to keep it together had roles been reversed. He glanced behind him.

Natsu's arms were crossed over his chest, watching with somber eyes.

Using his forefinger and thumb, Gajeel wiped his eyes from the outside corners in. He sniffed and rubbed Levy's head, brushing her hair down with his hand in the process. One of his fingers wiped at her cheek before he kissed her forehead.

"Please find her, Gajeel. Please." Levy whispered. Her red rimmed, puffy eyes looked up at him.

New tears threatened to form, but he held them back, already feeling weak for letting his emotions overrun his iron defenses. He swallowed as he gazed down at her.

"I will. I'm gonna get her." He said firmly. He wiped the rest of his face with his hand before his eyes returned to the normal, hardened state. "I'll bring her home."

He kissed her lips and turned to Rhett, throwing up a hand and pointed towards Levy. "Take care of her and your siblings while I'm gone." He demanded roughly.

Rhett let out a breath and nodded.

Gajeel moved towards the truck, and Laxus and Natsu followed him. They climbed into truck. None of them had any idea when they would be back. If they would come back. The years had changed everything. Jose may be older, nigh on sixty, but he was sure Sting would be in the picture.

Sting Eucliffe.

The last time he had seen him, he had engaged him in a fist fight. The two had slowly formed disagreements and it had turned into a full blown hate. At one time they crime partners. Now… now if he had been a part of Melina's kidnapping, i he had mistreated her in any way, he would kill him. And the last time he had said that he'd kill, he had.

With one more glance at his family behind him, Gajeel climbed into the driver's side and shut the door. The engine roared to life. He shifted the large vehicle from park and made his way down the paved driveway. It wasn't very long before they passed through the county roads and entered onto city streets.

He kept his mouth shut, the cab thick with awkward silence. He pursed his lips and frowned while Laxus beside him in the passenger seat exchanged a look with Natsu, who sat behind Gajeel. They stopped at the traffic lights every few blocks when they turned red. No one spoke the whole ride through the city. Catching a green at the last light before the interstate on ramps, Laxus turned to him. "You know where we're going?"

Gajeel leaned his arm against the door window and placed his right hand at the top of the steering wheel. "Yea. Gotta head west for an hour or two. The warehouse is on the east side, about ten minutes from the highway."

"Is he even keeping her there? He must know you'll come after her." Natsu supplied, looking up into the rearview.

"He's not stupid. She's either there, or at one of the other sites where Jose does business. Whichever one, you can be sure they're packing heat."

It was one of the reasons he had brought along just about all of the weaponry he owned. The duffle bags he had kept from his time with Jose packing drugs, as well as had accumulated his own personal arsenal the same way. When he had left, it was abrupt. He hadn't given back anything. Not even the couple pounds of product, which he gradually sold off to make money for the mistake he had thought he'd made involving Levy. The only thing he let go of was the jeep.

Jose's men were sure to be armed.

And that concerned him. A seventeen year old girl in the midst of any number of packing males was a bad idea. It was a mixture bound to go sour. Thinking of what could potentially happen with her, he tightened his grip on the wheel.

"If he has hurt her, I swear I'll fucking kill him."

"That's what he wants." Laxus said as he looked at Gajeel. "He wants to get under your skin, wants you to be flustered. He knows you."

"He doesn't know _shit_."

"Gajeel-" Laxus began.

"I ain't that man anymore." Gajeel spat.

"You have to be to get her out of this."

The truck sped up as it entered the merge lane on the interstate ramp. Gajeel's head whipped around at his friend's words. He managed to get the truck into one of the lanes through the busy one way traffic. "I can't be… she can't know what I was."

"She'll find out eventually. And she will still love you. You're her father." Natsu added from the backseat.

Gajeel focused on driving, changing lanes where needed and watching for exit signs. He had had the same dilemma with Levy when they had started dating. How could he let her know that he was a drug addict? That he sold the same stuff he used on a daily basis? That he'd been in jail? Because of Levy, he found the strength to attempt to recover from it. Because of Melina, he had changed completely.

* * *

 _Sting followed Gajeel out the door. "Where are you going?"_

 _Gajeel turned to look at him as he walked towards his jeep. "Why're you asking?"_

 _"Just wondered. You never want to stay and shoot the shit anymore." Sting replied as he followed closely behind. The gravel crunched under his boots._

 _"I got other stuff to do." Gajeel said simply._

 _Sting narrowed his eyes. This was the fourth time he had used that excuse to leave the warehouse. He knew Gajeel's routine and schedule. Unless that had changed within the last few months, something was off._

 _Not hearing a response, Gajeel glanced behind him to see if Sting was still there. He pulled his keys from his jacket pockets. The fall season had turned to winter, and the air was thinner, colder. His breath came out like a twirling cloud and he snapped, "What? Maybe I don't want to sit around and snort shit til' my nose bleeds."_

 _"You don't have to." Sting shrugged. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Just hang."_

 _Gajeel chuckled and opened his car door. "Just hangin' involves what I just don't want to do right now."_

 _Sting opened his mouth, but bit back his words. The man beside him was acting strange. He really didn't want to start an argument, knowing Gajeel's temper. He watched him sit half on the seat as he lit a cigarette._

 _"Why are you still here?" Gajeel glared and blew the smoke from his mouth._

 _The blond man frowned. What was wrong with the man? "I just wanted to know what was up. No need to get shitty."_

 _Gajeel took a long drag of his cigarette. He watched the eighteen year old frown, knowing he must have ruffled some feathers. "Sorry, I'm just fidgety lately. Must be this weather."_

 _It was another issue altogether. He had been skipping out on hanging with the guys to keep from the temptation of using the drugs. The need to use it clung to him on a daily basis. He had almost given in when he found a stash at his apartment. His body had started sweating with the effort it took to refuse. He couldn't remember his actions during the withdrawal, but he had apparently flushed the contents of the baggie. Passing out for a whole afternoon, he had woken up on the bathroom floor to his phone ringing to the ringtone he had assigned to Levy._

 _He had missed six calls and received a worried voicemail. In order to keep Levy in the dark, he had to lie yet again. There was only so much he could say. Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it up if he continued to be around it, he pulled himself away whenever he could, cutting himself off from all access. Which only could be done when he wasn't at the warehouse._

 _"It's probably 'cause you gotta dose." Sting suggested._

 _"I will when I get home." Gajeel lied. He finished his cigarette and threw it down. He was late in meeting Levy for dinner. As soon as he left, he'd make a beeline to his new obsession. And she was better than any kind of drug._

 _"Alright," Sting said, sounding bummed. "I'll see ya tomorrow."_

 _"Yea." Gajeel shut the door and started the engine. He was balancing on a thin line between right and wrong. His choices would determine where he'd end up._

* * *

The door slid shut after the last girl walked through. All of them gathered together, huddling close as the men who herded them walked towards Sting. One of them held the gun in his hand and the other one reached out towards him. The blond man clasped it with his own for a brief second. "You have any trouble gettin' here?"

"Not one." The man replied, running his hand through his turquoise hair.

Sting nodded, placing his hands on his hips, and turned his gaze to the females. They looked to be roughly the same age as Melina, some looked older. "What do I need to know."

Dyst shifted his weight onto one leg and pointed to his men and then threw a finger, signalling. Gloved hands caught one of the girls by her red hair, tugging her to him. She let out a pained cry, wincing with the harsh pull. Another man pushed one of them towards the redhead, one with a larger backside by the arm. A bluenette and blond with rather large breasts were pushed with them.

"Those four will fetch a good price, for obvious reasons." Dyst explained. "The redhead is feisty. She bit one of my guys and scratched another on the cheek. The brunette there with the ass is what a lot of 'em go for and will pay well. The other two I'm sure you can figure out."

Sting gazed at the women. He wasn't particularly sure why Jose would want to add sex trafficking to the list, but his boss was smart and hadn't led them wrong yet. When he was told they would be adding Melina to the mix, he had conflicting emotions.

The Redfox girl was pretty and well proportioned, and if this was all about the money, she would have been an ideal choice for selling. But another thing bit at him. She was Gajeel's. He saw him in her expressions and mannerisms. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw her in just yet.

"What are their ages?"

Dyst smirked. "They're all sixteen and older. None over twenty. Through trial and error we've found out our buyers would prefer the younger, perkier tail."

Fighting the urge to shake his head, Sting looked away from the scared glances thrown his way. He saw Lyon and the others leer at them, all no doubt thinking what they'd soon be doing. Gryder stood beside Melina, who sat rigid in the chair. Her wide eyes told him her emotions.

"What about that one there?" Dyst asked, nodding to Melina.

Sting followed his gaze. "She's part of Jose's drug trade."

"Part of it?" The man raised an eyebrow. He shifted his stance and the weapon in his arms.

"It's a long story."

The man from Ivan's cartel was quiet for a moment, a smirk returning to his features. "Well, why not add her to the list. She's not bad. I'd even make sure she's comfortable." His tone implied an underlying intention.

"No. She's not for sale." Sting said firmly. He couldn't believe what came out of his mouth. Talking about women as if they were at a livestock sale. It made him sick inside.

Making a sound with his mouth, Dyst shrugged and turned his eyes towards the four girls he had his men pull aside, and lifted a hand towards them and the rest of the group. "Well this is the lot. Twelve in all. Thirteen, if you change your mind," he said as he gestured at Melina. "Though I highly suggest keeping the four for yourselves. But they're where the money is. Do what you want."

"Thanks." Sting replied flatly. He wanted to throw up with the knowledge that Jose's men would be getting their fill off of teenage girls.

Not Melina. Not if he could help it.

"Ivan gives his regards. Let him know how it goes, and he said he'll get together another batch."

Bora appeared at the other end of the room, followed by Jose. They were talking and stopped in their tracks, turning to face each other and shake hands. He swiftly turned and gestured towards to the door, and Ivan's lackeys began to file out.

Melina could see what was happening. She watched as the girls were herded in the direction of the room where she was being kept. Thirteen of them would have to share a space for who knew how long. The redhead jerked her arms away from Lyon, who tried to take her away from the group. The bluenette struggled to keep from crying as a man took her bound arms and led her away. The rest were paired with a man within the cartel, one man taking two.

Her mouth dropped slightly, and she inadvertently began to shake. The urge to empty her stomach forced her lips to purse. They were dividing them up, not keeping them together. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Gryder gazing down at her.

"W-w-what's going on? She asked, terrified of what the answer would be.

He put his hand against her neck and guided her up out of the chair. With Sting looking away and speaking with Jose, Gryder quickly wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her along beside him.

Not having any other choice within his grasp, Melina's fear made her comply with his actions. Her shaking body was barely able to keep up. She was hungry and the hunger pangs racked through her. The vast building was hard to keep fully heated, and her bare feet and legs were ice cold. She shivered, partly from the temperature, but mostly from the excitement and the unknown. She could feel it in the air. In the contact of Gryder's hands on her waist.

He arrived at another section of the warehouse. The room he led her into was small and looked like a hotel room. A counter and sink in one corner, a chair and bed in the other. A small table held a tv. He quietly shut the door.

Melina's mouth started working, her brain trying to formulate words. Her mind was coming to conclusions, and she didn't like what she saw in his eyes as he turned his body to her. "What's g-going on…"

He abruptly pushed her onto the edge of the bed, noting the bounce of her drying hair on her shoulders, and other things below that. She was truly scared now, but she kept it inside. On the surface she tried to look calm and unaffected by the situation. But she couldn't keep it from her voice. "W-what are you doing? Why are we here?"

"Keeping you for myself."

She frowned and searched her brain for something to say in response, but came up blank.

He stepped towards her until he was right in front of her. His hand touched her shoulder and slid the material over her skin, exposing a good amount of the space above her collarbone. Violently jerking away from his touch as if he had burned her, she scowled and pulled the sleeve back up where it had been.

He grinned. "Please don't fight me. I'm just twenty, not nearly as old as the others who wanted you."

Wanted her. As in rape. Because there was _no_ way she would willingly give her virgin self to a stranger. However young or old he was. She didn't know Gryder. He wasn't as bad to look at as the other men, but it didn't matter. No one was going to take advantage of her.

Taking her shoulders in his large hands, he forced her down on the bed and threw his weight onto her. She cried out in surprised at the sudden action, her arms getting pinned to her side as he all but laid on her. The only other loose limbs were her legs, and she tried to kick him off, but he managed to slip his slim body between her flailing legs.

He reached down with one hand and tried to untangle the material of the dress at her waist. She mewled, wiggling her body in an attempt to free herself from underneath him. Her chest heaved with the effort, his weight making it difficult to catch her breath. She rocked back and forth under him, trying desperately to gain control of her arms.

The motions seemed to frustrate Gryder, and he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, wrenching her head back so it would be impossible for her to move her upper body. She cried out and she went with the motion, her back arching into his torso.

With the motion though, her arm escaped from his hold and her fingers pushed at his shoulders, trying to shove him away. She felt his hold on her hair disappear and her upper body was free. She balled her fist and punched him hard in the jaw with the strength she could muster while engaged in physical stress.

She screamed as pain flared up in her fingers. Gryder let out a growl, bringing his head back to face her. Tears formed in her eyes from the burning sensation in her hand. He grabbed her wrist and wrenched her arm above her head, his other hand bringing her other with it. Now with a free hand, he messed with her skirts, peeling back the light cloth and exposing her naked pelvic region.

She let loose a scream, the only thing she could do aside from thrashing her legs. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was surreal. No help would be coming. She was alone. She screamed again and frantically moved, trying to make it extremely difficult for him to attempt to pull down his trousers.

A loud bang on the door seemed to be a reaction to Melina's mind trying to preserve itself. Maybe it was her imagination. It sounded as if someone was trying to get through. But Gryder's groping actions weren't lessening in response to the sound. It wasn't real. He cursed as he fumbled with his own clothing.

She tightly shut her eyes, squeezing them as her screams died down. The energy she had started out with had almost depleted, the air in her lungs was now coming in short gasps. Her muscles were tired, she completely shook from the horrible experience.

There was a loud sound again, and another's voice in the room. She didn't dare open her eyes. She couldn't. There wasn't enough energy left. The pressure on her lower half suddenly disappeared, her legs felt like jello, but she managed to bring them together as she laid there panting. Her arms folded over her disheveled clothing that covered her breasts.

There was shouting going on around her. It sounded like there was a struggle while large arms slipped under her back and knees. She reacted to the foreign touch, but the quiet murmurs next to her head reassured her. She quieted, and felt the floating sensation of being carried. She didn't care where, just as long as she was far away from the man who had just attempted to take her against her will.


	17. 16 - Suspicious

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me extremely happy to see that you enjoy the story. I really do appreciate it!

Chapter XVI

 _She rushed down the stairs and hurriedly pulled on her coat, shoving open the door to the building. Looking across the parking lot, she jogged over to the familiar red jeep. Climbing in, Levy saw that Gajeel still wore his work clothes, and she could see an oil stain on his plain white shirt. "Honey, we're supposed to meet my dad in twenty minutes! Why haven't you changed?"_

 _She had told him in advance what day and time she had arranged for him to meet her father and step mother. They were meeting at her father's home for dinner. Her father had been interested in meeting his daughter's boyfriend. He always heard good things about him every time they spoke. Her family was not very proper, but if Gajeel wore that, it could be embarrassing._

 _His eyes scanned her face, seeing a hairstyle he rarely saw on her. Her normally straight and wispy strands were curled. "That looks nice."_

 _She poked him in the chest, her finger on the stain that peeked out from under his jacket. "That doesn't."_

 _"Relax Shorty. I have another shirt in the backseat." He calmly stated. He started for the street, looking both ways before heading out into traffic._

 _"Alright, I'm just nervous." She said, then bit her bottom lip._

 _He made a sound with his mouth. It was her family they were having dinner with; she had no reason to be nervous. He on the other hand, had plenty of them. One major fact was that he and her father were settled on opposite sides of the law. Tom was a moral enforcer, throwing men like Gajeel behind bars. He had to be very careful to be on his best behavior and make a good impression._

 _"It'll be fine." He replied simply, more or so in reassurance for himself. The jeep turned onto the street name she had previously told him. They passed houses on the small street, the address numbers slowly climbing._

 _Levy touched his arm, and her fingers felt the muscles in his bicep as she leaned on the middle console between their seats. "I just want him to like you. He can be intimidating. And overbearing. And I'm sure he's going to ask too many questions. And he's-"_

 _"Baby," Gajeel gave her a look. "Stop freaking out."_

 _She snapped her mouth close, realizing that she wasn't doing what he said to do. Her cheeks reddened, and she tightened her fingers against his arm. "I'm sorry."_

 _He took her hand under his arm with his left hand and brought it to his lips, causing a smile to appear on her face. The house came up on his left and he pulled the jeep into the short drive. Tom McGarden's house was a brown and red brick one story, complete with a large porch and a good sized front yard._

 _Gajeel involuntarily swallowed as he gazed at the back of the black patrol car._

 _He had spent one time too many in the back of one of those._

 _Reaching behind him, he grabbed the nice shirt and quickly changed. Levy watched his movements as he peeled off his t shirt, exposing the skin of his large torso to the cold seeping into the cab. An open pack of cigarettes fell out of the button up's front pocket._

 _"That's where they went." Gajeel breathed and grabbed the pack from the cup holder where it landed. The urge to light one rose in him, and he glanced at Levy. She looked disapprovingly at him._

 _"I wish you would quit that." She said as he pocketed them._

 _He pushed his arms through the sleeves and started closing the buttons. "I've tried before. It's a pain in the ass. And the day I meet your father is not a day to decide to quit."_

 _She relented, giving a small turn of her lips when he finished putting on his jacket and said after taking a breath, "Alright, let's go."_

 _He opened her door for her, and gave her rump a quick smack when she closed it. With a laugh, she took his hand in hers and led them up to the house's front entrance. As soon as they reached it, the white door slowly revealed the living room, and Tom's form then blocked it from view._

 _He looked at Gajeel, all expression of emotion hidden behind years of law enforcement training. His eyes scanned the man Levy had brought home; his longer black hair and piercings gave him slight pause, and he noted Gajeel's height and overall massive body in comparison to his daughter. It looked as though Levy had went and found herself a member of the mafia._

 _His brows furrowed and he waited until the two of them had followed him into the living room. He hugged Levy and touched her curls. "How are you doing? You know I worry about you living by yourself in that side of the city."_

 _"I'm fine. You don't have to worry, dad. Gajeel has been around to make sure I never get too lonely." She replied honestly, innocently. She turned and placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm._

 _Tom's eyes then shifted to Gajeel. He tried not to frown as thoughts of inappropriate actions against her were implied with her words -what else did the man make sure of with his twenty year old daughter? He watched as Gajeel struggled not to fidget within his gaze, then held up a hand, saying, "Officer Tom McGarden. It's, nice to meet you."_

 _Gajeel took his hand. His grip was confident, informing Tom that he wasn't intimidated. "Gajeel Redfox. Levy's told me a lot about you."_

 _"Has she." He looked at his daughter with surprise. "Good things, I hope."_

 _"Of course, good things, dad." Levy grinned. She left the two of them standing in the living room while she headed for the kitchen._

 _Gajeel followed her with his eyes. He knew she did that on purpose. She had even told him she would when she mentioned having dinner here the week before, and he had thought she was joking. He took a deep breath._

 _"Can I get you something to drink?" Tom asked. He studied Gajeel, noting the man's confidence. He shrugged out of his jacket, and Tom took it for him._

 _"A water is fine."_

 _Gajeel followed Tom through the living room. He looked around when he entered through the open archway. The kitchen was a clean white, with navy blue as the accent color. The dining room was attached to it. A long table with a holiday tablecloth graced the middle of the room. Four place settings were set up around it. A small fireplace in the middle of the far wall held a few Christmas decorations._

 _Levy's stepmother was busy at the stove. Her brown hair was pulled back in a single braid, and she turned around to introduce herself. "Hello! I'm Helen, it's so nice to meet you. I'm glad Levy has found someone who takes care of her."_

 _She seemed unaffected by his piercings and general rough looks, and shifted her gaze to her stepdaughter, mouthing the words, "He's cute."_

 _He glanced down to see Levy smiling up at him, her hand in his._

 _Tom handed the glass to him. "So you've been keeping Levy company."_

 _It was time for Gajeel to impress. He squeezed her hand down at his side, holding his water glass in the other. "She's actually been keeping me company."_

 _Tom raised an eyebrow._

 _"It's been awhile since I've been in a relationship, and spending time with her has been a good thing, I think."_

 _"He's wrong, dad, he's been a good thing to me. He's so sweet and caring." Levy cooed with a smile._

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes and a grin split his lips. His elbow bumped her arm and she giggled._

 _Helen sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her, still holding the spoon with which she had been stirring the cooking food. "Aw, that's so cute! You two look good together."_

 _"How long have you been together?" Tom asked, serious about his question._

 _"It's been, what, about four months now?" Levy recalled, and Gajeel nodded._

 _He watched her father's reactions to the answers to the questions he asked them. He knew he was trying to find fault with him, and he was doing his best to make it so that he was blameless. He didn't know how he was doing though, other than Helen's fluffy inputs and Levy's giggles, her obvious happiness in having both men seemingly comfortable with each other._

 _But he couldn't figure out if Tom knew of his secrets. The off duty officer had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning on the counter. No doubt the man's mind was running a mile a minute. Levy pulled at his arm, motioning to him to sit down beside her at the table._

 _"How did you meet?" Her father asked._

 _Levy recalled their meeting at the club where she worked, and their dates since. She left out the night she spent with him, only squeezing Gajeel's hand under the table when she made a point of skipping it._

 _"I hate that you work in a strip club. Levy, you know how dangerous that is?" Tom commented. He shook his head while he spoke._

 _"That's what I told her. I don't like it either." Gajeel added, frowning at her._

 _Levy glanced between the two of them, her eyes wide. "It's not like I dance there, I just make drinks. That's it."_

 _"I'm more worried about the customers you serve the drinks to, and walking out to your car late at night." Gajeel said, looking thoughtfully at her._

 _"He's right," Tom pointed out. He moved to the chair across from Gajeel. "You should have the club security escort you out when your shifts are over."_

 _"I think you both are overreacting. I have Gajeel."_

 _"I'm not always there, babe." Gajeel looked at her, his gaze relaying his concern. He shook his head and looked away towards the setting in front of him, chuckling. "I gotta get you out of there."_

 _Levy grabbed his arm near his armpit, laying her head on him. "I know you care, but I'll be fine. I've worked there almost a year and everything has been alright."_

 _Gajeel shrugged her hands off so he could wrap his arm around her in her chair. It was as if they were having a complete conversation themselves, as if Tom and Helen weren't in the room. To Tom, the whole exchange felt sincere. He felt that Gajeel truly cared for Levy, and if this current conversation was any indication of his feelings for his daughter, maybe Tom had nothing to worry about where Levy was concerned._

 _He watched as Gajeel quickly placed a kiss on her head, making Levy's smile widen and she briefly closed her eyes. "Yea, yea. But one day you'll find something else. Ok?"_

 _"I will."_

 _They continued talking, the subject topics changing swiftly. Tom found that he and Gajeel liked the same sports teams, and both enjoyed the topic of automobiles. They both sat relaxed at the table deep in conversation when Levy stood up to help Helen at the counter. She held the hot pot with the oven mitts while her stepmother spooned the cooked mixture into serving plates. "I think dad likes him."_

 _"It seems like it. From what I can tell, your Gajeel is a good, solid man. Better than that Bradley from before."_

 _Levy looked towards the two men. Her father was trying his best to be nice, but even with Bradley, he had done background checks on all her past involvements. He'd no doubt would do the same with Gajeel._

 _Her boyfriend caught her gaze and gave her a quick wink. Her stomach did a flip and her lips couldn't keep the smile that was already there from spreading._

 _Helen announced that dinner was ready, and within minutes the four of them began their meal. Tom discreetly watched Gajeel across from him. The man had manners; his napkin was on his lap, and he didn't eat as though he hadn't had sustenance for days. Though at one point he turned to Levy beside him in conversation and placed his elbow on the table. Tom looked between the others while he chewed. Could he fault him with that? Aside from the elbow -and the piercings- Gajeel looked like an angel._

 _Bullshit._

 _Angels couldn't look like that. He knew he was judging a book by the cover, but this young man looked like he could have been someone Tom had given a ride to the station in the back of his patrol car. He was rough. His hands were calloused, but clean, considering the oil stains that appeared around his fingernails._

 _"What do you do for work?" Tom suddenly asked him. He picked up his glass a took a sip._

 _Gajeel swallowed his mouthful of food. "I'm a mechanic. There's a small muffler shop on our side of the city that has a good sized flow of business."_

 _Which was true to a certain extent. He worked there whenever he could when the employees needed the extra help. It was one of the places Jose could find him if he needed._

 _"He fixed the rattle on my Honda a few weeks ago." Levy added, smiling at him._

 _Tom tried not to frown. There had to be something Gajeel wasn't saying. "Oh, that's good, thank you for that. It's a business that will always be needed." he said instead._

 _"I'd like to start my own shop." Gajeel added, and brought his loaded utensil to his mouth._

 _Levy looked at him, her hand with her fork resting on the table. "You never told me that."_

 _He shrugged. "Seemed irrelevant. You know I like my job."_

 _She nodded enthusiastically and grinned. They finished their dinner, all full from the delicious food Helen had prepared. Throughout the meal, Gajeel could sense Tom's uncertainty about him. He answered all questions as truthfully as he could manage, for Levy's sake rather than his own. He watched as Tom served himself a slice of pie from the counter._

 _Comfortable with the man for the moment, Tom offered him a piece, which he gladly took. He took a bite, and let Levy grab some with her fork and to eventually finish off the crust. Her father was grateful that she had found someone as caring as she had described. He gave her his time and his attention, two things most men lacked. He shared all that he had with her, and Tom didn't have to see it to know what Gajeel felt was real. He had felt it himself with Levy's mother._

 _Tom smirked. "Tell me, how many times have you switched shirts while sitting in someone's driveway?"_

 _Gajeel's eyes widened and he glanced up at him. He rubbed his neck, his face beginning to slightly redden. "Oh, you saw that... This would be the first time."_

 _Levy laughed beside him. "I told him in advance of our dinner plans, but he just wouldn't listen."_

 _He reached over to bump her shoulder, jarring her laughing self in her chair. It was the first time he had laughed since arriving. The baritone of his voice still made something inside her react pleasantly even after the long months since the beginning of their relationship._

 _A thought suddenly sprang to Tom's mind. He debated whether to ask it or keep it to myself. Levy was his only daughter, and they were both in the first two years of their twenties. He had been a year older than she was now when he and her mother had her. He knew Levy wanted children, but he wasn't entirely sure if Gajeel was a family type of man, considering what he had learned of Gajeel's family life during dinner._

 _He cleared his throat. "If you two become any more serious than you are now, would you consider marriage? Or children?"_

 _Levy hummed while peeking up at Gajeel's surprised face. "Uh, we haven't gotten that far yet, dad."_

 _"I've already considered it," Gajeel spoke up the surprise clear in his eyes. His words brought an expression of shock to Levy's features. He deliberately focused on Tom instead of glancing down to her. "Marriage was never on my list of things to accomplish, but that was before I met your daughter."_

 _She breathed. He thought about eventually marrying her. Her heart skipped a beat, and her mouth opened as she stared at him. "What about children?" She asked quietly._

 _"I don't know much about babies, but if it's something you want, then, eventually…" he started to trail off, looking for the right words. "If we were ready, we then could. And I'm not just saying that."_

 _He added that last part for Levy's benefit. Neither of them had brought up the topic of marriage, let alone children. She had wanted to, but had been nervous as to what he would think of her. She hadn't known if he would get scared and run in the opposite direction or at least agree to think about it. She grabbed his hand on his lap, sinking her fingers in between his._

 _Helen blinked at them, a large smile upon her face. She glanced at Tom, who just sat there, trying to figure out what happened. If he was a betting man, he would have placed a bet against Gajeel wanting to have a family, and he would have lost the money. His daughter's boyfriend's words hit him hard. Under the ruggedness that was all Gajeel, the man was much more than what the outside let on. And he made his girl smile._

 _The evening wore on, and they moved their conversation to the sitting room. Levy snuggled close to Gajeel on the McGarden's loveseat by the window. His hand had slipped around her shoulders and her small hand stroked his fingers on her upper arm._

 _He relaxed as the questions from both Tom and Helen kept coming, answering them confidently with Levy beside him. He had be afraid he would slip up, but after the months with Levy, the lies started to become truth. However, every time a new lie had to surface, his guilt sightly grew. Soon he began to fidget. His arm he removed from behind Levy and he sat forward with his elbows on his legs. His fingers twitched, itching to feel the cigarette pack in his pocket in his hands._

 _With Helen putting dishes into the dishwasher, he waited until Tom left the room to get another piece of pie to turn to Levy. "I'm gonna hafta smoke, or something."_

 _She glanced to his jeans pocket. "No one here smokes. You'd have to go on the porch."_

 _He rose, and immediately felt a hand on his back pocket. Looking down, he saw her grin up at him as she quickly pressed her fingers against his backside, poking him playfully. He returned it with a smirk and headed for the door, pulling out the pack as he opened the front door. Levy watched behind her through the window as he stood out by the railings flicking on the lighter to light the end of the cigarette in his lips._

 _He hadn't even taken his jacket, and he stuffed his free hand in his pocket, locking his arm by his side. The smoke and his breath twirled in a cloud as he blew it out into the cold air. It was funny to her that while growing up, she was never allowed to smoke, or drink, or curse, yet she was drawn to a man who did all of the above, and probably more she knew nothing about. She couldn't pinpoint why she felt that way. It was just him. All of him. A feeling in her heart thumped against her chest._

 _She caught herself thinking of the word. No, she couldn't use it, not yet. It was too soon. But she savored it in her mind, hoping the new feeling would intensify as time went on. And she hoped Gajeel would eventually feel it too._

 _Tom strode into the room, the piece of pie in a small plate in his hands. He looked to the empty side of the seat next to Levy. "Where's Gajeel?"_

 _She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Outside."_

 _He looked up and saw the man hold a smoking stick in between his thumb and forefinger. He frowned and stated flatly, "He smokes."_

 _"I know, please don't. Of all the faults you can find, don't bash him for just for that." Levy responded quickly. She crossed her arms, hoping her father would let it go._

 _"Is it just cigarettes, or the other. The pot, or whatever the kids are calling it."_

 _She shook her head in annoyance. "Dad, all he's ever smoked has been his cigarettes. Why are you doing this?"_

 _"I'm not." He sat down on the couch across from her and placed his plate on the coffee table between them._

 _"Yes. Yes you are. Stop being a police officer and be my father. I really like Gajeel. And I know he really likes me. Don't go routing your nose into his business, and give him an excuse to leave me."_

 _He made a sound with his mouth. "Sweetheart, if the man leaves you because I pry into his personal business, he doesn't deserve you."_

 _Levy glared at him and lowered her voice to a hiss. "Dad!"_

 _"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders._

 _"I just want you to like him! He's trying hard here."_

 _"Does he have to try hard?"_

 _Levy's lip twitched, and her eyes filling with tears. "Please…"_

 _Tom sighed. He glanced up through the window at Gajeel._ _No one would ever be good enough for Levy in his eyes. He wasn't his first choice for her, but he did agree that his smoking habit was mild in comparison to what it could have been. The studs in his ears were a few too many in his opinion, and the ring on his eyebrow and lip were a bit off putting for him. Though he remembered the look Gajeel had in his eyes whenever he shifted them towards Levy._

 _She wasn't lying when she said Gajeel liked her. Tom could see it plain as day. Sighing again, he gave her a loose nod before picking up his plate. Outside, Gajeel smoked the last of his cigarette and instead of flicking the orange butt onto the ground, he pocketed it. He didn't want to liter on a cop's property._

 _He entered the house again. The tension between father and daughter had been gone before he walked in, but he could still feel remnants of it. He looked between them with his hand still on the door handle. "Is everything alright?"_

 _Levy nodded and patted the seat beside her, her lips smiling, but not showing her teeth. He cautiously made his way over to his previous seat and sat down, looking at her. She seemed as though she was about to cry. "Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm fine, hun." She replied sweetly._

 _He wasn't stupid. He knew her well, and she had been ready to cry. She lean slightly into him, smelling the familiar smell of the smoke that always clung to him after he smoked. It was oddly comforting to her now. For the time being, he backed off,_ _letting her decide when it was time to leave. They had been there for a good chunk of time after he had come back inside, and the sky was now black. Soon Levy voiced that it was time to leave, as they both had to work the next morning._

 _Tom turned to Gajeel. "Again, it was good to meet you."_

 _He nodded as he helped Levy into her coat. "Likewise."_

 _Tom waved to them and then shut the front door, looking out the window beside it. Gajeel was definitely being a gentleman. He opened Levy's door and she stood there facing him, her lips moving as she spoke to him. She smiled in response to what he said, and then slid into the seat._

 _As they drove off, Tom stared at the spot where the jeep had been. He returned his plate to the kitchen and picked up his phone to dial a number he had memorized. His thoughts were still on Levy's boyfriend. Something didn't sit right with him. He couldn't pinpoint it. He had to check. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited until the recipient on the other end answered._

 _"Hey, Bill. I need you to run a name for me."_

* * *

 **AN** : Gonna edit this one for sure, I could probably fit some more detail in it, so watch for that. Next chapter is on it's way.


	18. 17 - Suspicious Maybe

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : More Lemon here, and possible trigger warning.

Chapter XVII

 _She let her bra drop to his bathroom floor along with her panties, then reached down to peel off her socks before quickly stepping into his shower, pulling the grey curtain over the rod above her. She savored the warm water, enjoying the comfort it gave her from the cold winter's air._

 _The bathroom door opened. She could see Gajeel's form move straight to the sink. Noting her clothing on the bathroom rug, he leaned a hand on the white porcelain facing the mirror. "I still say your father doesn't like me." he said loudly so she could hear his words over the running shower water._

 _"Stop saying that. He didn't shoot you or anything." She said jokingly. A snorting sound came from her mouth, which made her giggle._

 _"Levy. He scowled the whole time we were there." He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed toothpaste onto it. As he brushed his teeth, he turned to lean on the sink and let his eyes scan the room._

 _Levy had not moved in, but there were remnants of her throughout his apartment even when she wasn't there. She had a drawer in his bedroom for her clothing, a toothbrush specifically for when she stayed over, her hair things lined the counter, and a box of feminine products was stashed where the toilet paper was stored. She even had a small hamper tucked away in the hall closet, and she would sometimes run down to the main floor of the building to do his laundry._

 _She started to shampoo her hair, humming before saying, "That's just what he does. He tries to figure a person out before they tell him anything. He calls it an officer's eye."_

 _He grunted and washed out his mouth. "Great," he muttered._

 _She must have moved into the streaming water and heard as he spoke to himself. "What'd you say?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _He knew that Tom was trying to find out things, but Gajeel had kept a lot to himself. While he had took a smoke on his porch, he had been trying to figure what to say next if certain topics came up._

 _He looked to the floor as a sudden sickening feeling came over him. He was tired of lying. It hurt him every time he had to utter one to her sweet, trusting face. Soon he would have to make things right, as he couldn't keep the pretense forever. Only, when she found out the truth, would she stay or leave? He didn't want to risk it yet._

 _Humming could be heard from within the shower. A mischievous smirk slipped across his lips. He usually took his showers in the mornings to wake himself up, but tonight, with Levy currently using it, maybe he could skip his usual._

 _He stepped out of his shorts and quietly entered the shower. Levy faced the shower head, letting the water wash over the top of her head and shoulders. The shampoo slid down her backside. His arms reached out and he grabbed her from behind, wrapping them around her small body with an evil chuckle._

 _She let out short scream and then started to giggle as his hands inadvertently tickled her when they felt her sides. He brought his head to her cheek and kissed it, trailing down to her neck. He let out a small growl._

 _She laid her head against his as he kissed her. She then quickly pulled away to grab her conditioner, bending over in front of him. Hot fire erupted within his core, and a want pulsed through him to his growing manhood. Did she not know what that sort of thing did to him, bending over like that while naked?_

 _He grabbed her hips and brought her to himself, another deeper growl emanating from his throat. She almost slipped from the sudden jerk backwards, issuing another small cry, but his thick arms caught her and pulled her firmly against him._

 _"Gajeel..." she commented with a purr. She could feel his large, hardened self on her rear, and it moved as he flexed. It caused a shudder to travel through her abdomen, and she could feel herself arousing from him and the water pouring onto them. "I have to condition my hair…"_

 _As she intentionally rubbed her backside on him, he grunted, knowing that she wanted him. He gave a throaty response, "You don't need it."_

 _He moved her against the tiled shower wall with his front and towered over her. Using his thick, muscular legs, he parted her smooth ones and positioned himself behind her rear, holding onto her wide hips. She gasped out a loud moan when he thrust his manhood into her._

 _The water helped him slip it in further up into her tight body. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, and Levy placed her hands on the wall next to her head with a groan of pleasure. As he pumped harder into her, he moved a hand to the wall above where she leaned and bent over her. Their wet bodies smacked into each other with every thrust._

 _After some time, he abruptly stopped. Clamping his teeth together as he tightened his hold on her soft sides, he made a sound of concentration. He ground out through his clenched teeth. "Don't move, yer gonna make me come first."_

 _Levy was still for a moment, then pushed against the wall and slid herself up his thick shaft with a slight wobble as a tease. She peeked over her shoulder and grinned. He saw her expression and his brows furrowed with huge grin showing his teeth. He pulled out of her and swung her around._

 _By this time, the water was starting to turn slightly colder from the time they spent behind the shower curtain. But Gajeel thought nothing of it as he picked her up with her legs wide. She weighed next to nothing to him, and held her up so he could enter her again._

 _This time, he didn't hold himself back. He glanced from their clashing bodies up to Levy's face mere inches away from his, twisting into pleasured moans. She had her arms around his shoulders, and her fingers curled into his hair at his neck as he made sure he did his best to continue on the spot that pleased her._

 _Her legs tightened around his waist, her hand squeezed the muscle between his neck and shoulder, and she breathed hard once in his ear. Inside, felt her get off, and the shivers of her orgasm ripped through her. He grunted and shoved faster until his seed shot off in her._

 _His deep groan turned into a pant. He held Levy suspended on him as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself and gazed into her eyes, chuckling. "You made me lightheaded, Shorty."_

 _She kissed his lips. As they stood there tasting each other -still interconnected at the waist- the shower water went from slightly warm to cold. She broke the kiss and yelped, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing her breasts to his neck. He was thrown off balance with her jolt, and felt the cold on his manhood, which had slipped from within her when she jumped._

 _He sucked in a breath at the shock of the water's temperature. She clung to him, and his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the shower. Levy cried out and squeezed her eyes tight, clutching him and folding her limbs in. He threw an arm out to catch himself but it wasn't fast enough. With the slick tile, Gajeel lost his footing and fell to the shower bottom with a thud._

 _Looking at her with widened eyes, he brought his hand to her face and quickly asked, "You ok?"_

 _She nodded, and a smile slowly spread. She started giggling there as she sat on him, which turned into laughter. He watched her and he couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. His rich baritone chimed with her high pitched voice, until both of them were paralyzed with fits that racked their middles._

 _"I did not expect that to happen." Gajeel said through his laugh. He watched her rise and slip out onto the bathroom floor, and he braved the cold to shut the water off._

 _He threw back the curtain and grabbed his towel to dry. Levy hung hers on its hook and picked up her silk night shorts, grinning at him. "It was a good surprise though."_

 _"The cold water?" He gave her a puzzled expression and tugged his shorts to fit low on his waist._

 _"No, the sex, silly."_

 _She threw on the matching top and moved to the sink to grab her body spray, bumping him out of the way with her hips. He gave her a look. So that's how she always smelled like flowers. Taking her toothbrush from its holder, she shooed him away. "I'll be in there in a minute. I still have to comb my hair."_

 _He left the room, and rounded the corner to enter his bedroom, leaving the lamp on for her. As he settled onto his side of the mattress, he realized that he had never felt this way about a woman. Ever. It was a foreign thing to him, to feel so close, so comfortable with someone. To feel as though she was a part of him. He liked it. Upon the sight of her when she came into view, his heart sped up. In her eyes he saw trust and happiness. And he knew then that he wanted her to see that in him too._

 _She climbed into the bed and immediately went to his side, snuggling into his waiting arms. He took a deep breath and stroked her cheek with a finger before sleep took him._

* * *

After speaking with Jose and waiting for him to leave for the night, Sting raised his wrist to look at his watch. It was later than he had thought. With the men doing whatever -and he didn't want to know- he decided since not really having a place to go outside of his work, he would go back to his room that he had at the warehouse. It was on the second floor where Jose's office was located. He saw that Gryder wasn't present, probably off with a guest for the night. Stifling a yawn, his eyes swept to the chair where he had last seen Melina.

She wasn't there. Shit. Did she find a way to escape?

He hurried to check the room she stayed in, but it was empty. Glancing around, he cursed violently to himself. Just what they needed. An escaped prisoner loose in a large warehouse. Jose would be mad that of all time they've kept her, tonight would be the time they let her slip past them. He was about to call everyone in to look for her when he heard a faint yell.

Listening for it again, he calmed his breathing as he waited. There it was, a yell. It seemed feminine. This time it was held for a bit longer. The hell? Were the girls they just received that loud? He decided not to look into it, as he'd probably walk in on something he'd later regret having seen. But it sounded again, a little louder, and more desperate. And then he remembered that Melina was missing.

 _Shit_.

Running down the hall, Sting paused to see where it was coming from, then moved in what he hoped was the right direction. It led him down another hall, and he now knew it was Melina screaming. He recognized the hall and as he got closer to a specific door, he knew that young bastard Gryder had gone and did something stupid.

He tried the handle but it was locked. Her screaming had been desperate, and now it was fading to whimpers. He made a fist and banged on the door. If he didn't break through soon, he could have a mess on his hands. Gryder could already almost be done with her, an obvious and successful rape.

Sting pursed his lips and kicked the door. It swung open and immediately he entered, seeing Gryder on top of her, fumbling to drop his trousers, and Melina so tired she looked as though she was about to give up her fight. Her arms were held together at the wrists above her head, and her eyes were shut.

"Get the _fuck_ off her, dammit! The hell are you doing!" Sting shouted into the room and swung his fist at Gryder's face, hoping to miss Melina with how close their bodies were.

Gryder fell backwards and hit the floor ass first. His pants were still up, though they were unbuttoned and the zipper was pulled down. He scowled and cursed, and tried to rise to his feet, but Sting punched him again, bringing his fist into direct contact with his cheekbone, just below his eye.

The younger man fell back against the wall and groaned, holding his face. Sting turned to Melina. Her dress was hitched up over her waist still, and she closed her limbs over herself. Her pants were frantic and the remnants of tears streamed on her cheeks. Her eyes were still tightly shut, refusing to witness her own attempted rape. She looked awful.

He quickly righted the hem of the dress and carefully slipped his arms under her. She reacted to the touch, a panicked cry piercing the silence and her eyelids squeezed even tighter. His murmured words were different than what she had just experienced, and she quieted, somehow knowing she was in better hands.

She went limp in his arms and he lifted her up, carrying her swiftly out the door and leaving Gryder on the floor. The dumbass. Jose would hear about it in the morning. In the hallway, he looked down at her. Her clothing was shifted on her, looking as though she had hastily thrown them on in a rush. She whimpered, moving her head against his chest.

He pursed his lips. Where could he take her that was safe? The same old room she had been staying in was out of the question, as Gryder had access to it. As he paced through the main large room, he thought of the only other place that was off limits to anyone but him.

Murmuring voices slowly pulled Melina from the blackness. She rested between consciousness and sleep, aware of the deep voice around her. It kept pausing, and then answering what seemed to be silent questions. Her eyes she kept closed, not wanting to know where she was. She focused on the male voice. It sounded familiar. Almost like her father… No, it couldn't be.

She slowly opened them to slits, letting in the light from the small lamp so she could see. There was a large blanket over her. Her clothing was still the stupid white dress, and her hair was a mess down around her shoulders. A man sat in a chair next to where she laid. He turned to her when she fully opened her eyes and jolted up on her elbow.

"You're ok. You're safe."

She looked around and saw she was in a bed. It looked like she was in an office turned bedroom. A desk was against the wall on the far side, and a small wooden dresser was beside it. Dark duffle bags were piled in a corner the door. Beside her in a chair, a blond haired man sat angled in it and his feet were propped up on the bed. He had just ended a call on his phone.

At her obvious uncertainty, he reassured her. "Nothing happened. I got there in time. Just sleep." His voice was tinted with grogginess. He had fallen asleep after making sure she did first, and his phone had woken him. It was his quiet voice she had heard that brought her out of sleep.

She looked around for a clock since there were no windows, where she could at least guess the time of day. "What time is it?" Her voice was hoarse.

He checked the watch on his wrist. "Ten til 3. Am. Go back to sleep."

Her stomach growled, sending pains shooting out from her torso. She grimaced. She hadn't eaten in a long while, and after the energy-draining ordeal with Gryder, she felt like she was on the brink of starving.

Sting heard it, and leaned over the side of his chair and handed her the other half of his deli sandwich he had saved. Her eyes widened and she took it from him, tearing into it. She didn't even like mayonnaise or tomatoes, but it tasted like the best thing she had ever tried.

"Might want to slow down before you puke," he commented lazily as he watched her eat, and handed her a bottle of water. They really needed to take better care of their guests.

She said nothing, only sat with her knees to her chest and stuffed her face and drank the much needed water. It all burned her roughened throat as a result of her high pitched screaming. She didn't even acknowledge him as he stared at her with his head held up with a hand.

He felt sort of guilty for what happened. For what Gryder had done. For her kidnapping. He had been there that day when they snatched her from the parking lot. It had made him feel uneasy, but Jose was adamant that they do it. The moment the men stuffed her into the back of the vehicle, when she stared up at him from the floorboard with terrified eyes… she was Gajeel's. And he knew even then Gajeel would stop at nothing to get her back.

What if he was on his way now?

When she was finished, Melina shivered and brought the blanket to her chest, curling into herself with her head on the pillow. It wasn't cold in the room, and he passed it off as shock as she recovered from the experience.

He wasn't sure, but Sting thought he could see a single tear fall across the bridge of her nose. Hell…

He closed his eyes briefly before saying, "The son of a bitch isn't going anywhere near you now."

Melina didn't stir. He could see her eyelashes move as she blinked, but other than that and the involuntary shivering, she stayed tucked into a ball underneath the blanket.

* * *

 _Striding into the station in his black uniform, Tom headed through the maze of desks to his own. His co-workers busied themselves with paperwork, statements from incidents, processing arrested individuals into lock up, and getting court orders for warrants, among other things. He passed the work room where a few uniformed men sat and ate or drank their coffee._

 _The cuffs on his belt rattled when he stopped at his desk. The folders of papers he was assigned to finished were stacked at one end, while his recent endeavors earlier in the day lay on his keyboard, and they were starting to pile. He let out a quick sigh and sat down, scooting his chair in. "You boys are going to be the death of me."_

 _The man across from him sat at his own desk, and chuckled when he saw Tom opened the topmost file. "Hey, I already did my portion. But when they reach your age, they start to replace 'em on the streets with the guys straight outta the academy."_

 _The man had been one of them. The officers out on patrol routes were usually the younger ones, who could hold their own if something went down that involved strenuous physical activity, such as sprinting or subduing a violent individual. That would eventually push the older officers into desk jobs or promotions into higher clearance for cases. Most would rather be hands on instead of riding a desk._

 _"Better watch it, Fredricks. You're gettin' up there." Tom replied with a grin. He sat back in his chair to read the document within the file._

 _Officer Fredricks raised his hands in surrender, chuckling as he brought his coffee to his mouth. Tom would rather be out getting his hands dirty, arresting unruly subjects or doing routine traffic stops. Not reading._

 _He heard footsteps near him and he looked up to see the man he had called a few days ago. Bill stood in his uniform holding a single piece of paper. This greying hair was slicked back and he held a coffee cup. He held the paper over the desk. "I ran that name for you."_

 _Tom reached out for the paper. His eyes scanned the printout of the database search. There were no records of a Gajeel Redfox._

 _He looked blankly at it. The name of Levy's boyfriend was in the search box. Inside the results box where the list of potential offenses would be numbered, there were only the words 'no records found._

 _It didn't make sense._

 _"There's nothing. Is there anything else we can run on him?" He asked, his eyes moving to the officer standing in front of his desk._

 _Bill shrugged and sipped his drink. Before turning to leave, he said, "The system says the name's clean. Everything alright?"_

 _Tom frowned as he reread the paper. This had to be wrong. It had to be. His gut told him something very different than what this read. He had taught Levy how to look for decent men, hadn't he? Some doctor or businessman, even a cop for all he cared, but not a criminal. Or someone who looked like he could be mistaken for one._

 _"Yea, everything's fine. Thanks for running it."_

 _No, everything was not fine. Not in the least._

 _He shook his head and frowned again. He didn't have time to keep dwelling on this Redfox guy, he had other pressing matters to attend. This growing stack of files for one. Most of the time, he trusted the computers. Even when the results didn't make sense. The system was more accurate than wrong. If an error did occur, it was the user's error. Not the information._

 _He'd have to run it himself to know for sure. It would only take a few minutes._

 _Moving the stack of papers from his keyboard, he pulled up the screen for filing digital copies of files. Typing in the name for himself, he clicked search._

 _The search box under Gajeel's name began searching and sifted through the thousands of documented files registered in the department's history. Tom decided to try to work on his desk work while the computer continued to do its job._

 _After several minutes, the search box stopped moving and again, the words 'no records found' in bolded lettering appeared in it. He pursed his lips and breathed out through his nose in frustration. His mouth made a sound. Maybe the ruffian-looking man Levy was involved with really was clean. Maybe he was worrying for no reason at all._

 _He chose to accept it for what it was. Levy was happy, the happiest he had seen her in a while. Her previous boyfriend had done a number on her emotions, bringing her low and causing her to have to take on another job to pay for her expenses alone. She hadn't been prepared for that. And neither would she let him and Helen help pay for the essentials. Levy had gotten herself into the mess, she wanted to be the one to get herself out._

 _But sometimes a person just needed help doing that. The help doesn't have to come from money or a surprise grocery run at the expense of her parents. Sometimes help came from people in general. From relationships that form in unlikely times, when one isn't directly looking for it. From simply speaking of the problems to a willing, listening ear. Gajeel had been that for his daughter. The two were comfortable around each other, it was obvious the two spent a lot of time together. Of course feelings of attachment would form._

 _Tom trusted himself, knowing he raised her right. She had been an honor student, the top fifteen of her graduating class. He hadn't let her ruin her high school career by partying like most of her classmates had done. She studied hard and earned her high grades. All because he parented as he had. It had been tough for a while, but when he married Helen, she helped encourage Levy to excel._

 _Levy had chosen last minute that she didn't want to go away to college. She had wanted to stay and take classes at the community college. He hadn't exactly been thrilled to hear that, but Levy had been eighteen, legally an adult. He had joked about her getting her own place, and she had taken him seriously, and went and got the apartment with her then boyfriend Bradley._

 _He had never liked him. Much like he thought of Gajeel. And the dislike for him grew when he dumped Levy out of the blue. The only thing he thought was fortunate about her meeting Gajeel was that he helped turn her listless existence into smiles and happiness._

 _He could see in his mind's eye Levy as a bride dressed in a white dress. He knew that she wanted to get married and start a family. She had told him she thought Bradley had wanted it too. He would never have imagined her choosing to date someone like Gajeel, but that's why he had brought up married and children at dinner. Part of him wanted to scare the man away, but Gajeel's answer had even surprised him, let alone Levy._

 _Sighing, Tom exited out of the computer program and gazed down at his desk before him. He focused his mind to the tasks ahead, trying his best to cast Redfox from his thoughts._


	19. 18 - Fraternize

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : There is a major point to all of this gushy GaLe lemon stuff. Future chapters will clear it up.

Chapter XVIII

Gryder slouched in his chair His blackened eye was a bit swollen on his cheekbone, and it pulled on his face when his lips turned up at the corners. He narrowed his eyes at Sting as the man walked by to promptly sit down, dumping a small baggie on the table. He lined the contents on the flat surface and rolled up paper dollar. After a moment of hunching over close to the table, he leaned back and breathed a loud sigh. He looked to Gryder. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The younger man took a drink of his soda and shook his head. "I dunno. She's really pretty, I thought I could-"

"Take advantage of a teenager?" Sting finished for him.

"That's not what I meant."

Sting gave him a glare and sniffed. "She's seventeen. And she's Gajeel Redfox's daughter. I know the son of a bitch. If he got wind of you having raped her, you'd wish the five-oh got to you first."

Gryder sneered. "Well it's a good thing that I didn't, now is it."

"Yes. It is." Sting incredulously stared at him and his sarcastic remark. He sniffed again and stood up, stuffing the paper dollar into his pocket. "I catch you near her again, and I'll give you a matching shiner."

Gryder scowled up at him. He didn't like being told what to do. Especially if it involved his own person. He was attracted to Melina, and under different circumstances, he would have wanted to get to know her on mutual ground. It felt as though he knew her well, having been around her every day since they took her from the park.

It had been a stupid idea to think she would actually let him fuck her. She inadvertently taunted him with her body, and he wanted it and all its curves. When she fought against the advances of his stronger frame, it had aroused him. When she cried out as he had forced himself against her body on the bed, it had pushed him over the edge. He couldn't care less what people called him, but he had never thought he would be called a rapist.

Although he hadn't actually done that to her, he had wanted to.

"I fucking mean it." Sting said when he saw the look on the man's face.

"Yea, yea. I won't." He waved a hand.

"Mest-"

Gryder pushed back against the table, and shouted. "I got it dammit!"

Sting narrowed his eyes. He had informed Jose of what had happened. His boss was indeed pissed, though he had given Sting permission to deal with it as needed. Melina was not there with the same purpose as the other women there.

As much as he disagreed with the side business, the women were there to be sold to men who paid big bucks to have a sex slave whenever they wanted. It was not a thing Sting wanted to be involved in. The drugs was one thing. He had been doing that for years. He was good at it. But this new thing was different. The presence of the girls left the men more restless than the hard drugs had ever done.

"You look strung out. Here." He tossed him the rest of his baggie.

Gryder caught it in the air, staring at him with the same scowl.

"When you're done, find yourself something else to do that doesn't involve Melina."

* * *

 _Snow fell after the holiday and new year's had come and gone. The two of them had visited Levy's father a few more times after the initial meeting between the two most important men in her life, and Tom had grown increasingly fond of Gajeel. At one point, the two of them got along long enough to run to the grocery to buy a few missing items for a small get together. Levy was thrilled they were civil to one another._

 _Although they butt heads most of the time, they both agreed completely on one thing, and that was Levy._

 _At the end of February, his beautiful girlfriend had come to him with a question. More of a demand, but she had asked nonetheless. Gajeel had been unsure about Levy moving in with him. He had never lived with a woman before and had no idea what to expect. But she informed him that it was no different than what they had been doing for months. She had mentioned it was ridiculous that she pay on her own apartment when she was almost always at his place._

 _Of course it had meant that Happy had to come too._

 _Soon his apartment went from plain to colorful, for lack of a better word. Her floor rugs graced the bare spots on the hardwood, candles were placed on various surfaces, a few bookshelves had taken up the bare spots in the living room. The closet he rarely used in the bedroom now served as a wardrobe for her clothing and shoes. A litter box for Happy was hidden away in the bathroom, and even more things were added to the already large list of things in that room. The overwhelming feeling he had as he watched her organize her things was soon replaced with a warm contentedness._

 _And he found that he wanted to be home more often than not. Even if he was at work, his mind was wondering what Levy would be doing, if she was at their home or at work. Their home. That was something that would take time to get used to. When he came home from the warehouse or the auto shop, he'd find her trying to cook him dinner._

 _Embarrassed by her failed attempts, she'd blush and her eyes would tear up as she held the wooden spoons while he chuckled, until he lovingly kissed her and wiped away the spilled tears. There were other times when he'd have a bad day where nothing went right, and come home pissed and fidgety to find her waiting for him in the bed in new lingerie or surprise him with a pizza and a movie. If it wasn't for her at those rough times, he would have chosen to relapse back to the drugs._

 _One particular Saturday evening, it had been snowing all that day and the previous evening. She had the day off while Gajeel went to work for the auto shop. He had left her while in a bad mood, angry about having to get out in the bad weather instead of staying home warm and comfortable with her. Little did he know that he had actually made her cry._

 _"Gajeel, please don't leave like this." She said, reaching out to put a hand on his arm. He grabbed his coat and snatched up his keys, turning swiftly away from her._

 _"Leave like what? One of my only_ fucking _days off and I have to be out in this nasty ass weather." His voice rose higher than normal while in foul moods. He had told the shop owner the weekends were usually open, but he hadn't expected him to take him up on it. But life was like that._

 _She cringed as his snappy words, pulling arms in to cross over her chest. The neck of her sweatshirt slid off one shoulder. "Please-"_

 _"Don't curse, I know Lev. You remind me every day." He snapped as he glared at her over his shoulder. He was about to open the door when he remembered the coffee he had made for himself. He cursed out of habit and thundered to the kitchen to grab the large thermos._

 _"Gajeel!" Levy cried when he stormed past her to the front door._

 _"What, dammit! I'll be late!" He boomed, turning to face her. When she just stared at him, shocked at the way he had spoken to her, he made a sound and turned back to the door. "I gotta go, I'll see ya later tonight."_

 _She bit her lip and jumped as the door slammed shut. Her vision blurred as tears welled up, and she walked over to the window to watch him get into the jeep and leave. She closed her eyes and the tears fell. He had never yelled like that before now. He was usually fairly patient with her. Today was entirely different._

 _Through the snowy day, she occupied her time by cleaning the apartment. She scrubbed everything with the spray cleaner and wipes. Even Happy's litter box was on the list of things to clean. She gathered all the laundry and went down to the main floor and used the change she found during her earlier cleaning for the complex's washer and dryer._

 _Soon evening came and she hadn't heard from Gajeel all day. She knew the shop was busy with winterizing vehicles and towing the ones involved in wrecks and accidents. Gajeel had been pleased to tell her that he had been entrusted with operating one of the expensive rollback tow trucks, and was on call for any need that would arise._

 _Curious to see what the weather would be like for the next day, she turned the television onto the news channel to wait for the weather report. By the news reporters face was a square with the symbol for an automobile accident. Levy sat down on the couch to watch the report, feeling sympathy at the misfortune of the people involved in it._

 _The picture went from the studio to a live report. A woman in a thick coat stood by a four foot high snow drift on a street, holding a microphone up towards her face. She spoke into, motioning behind her. Multiple vehicles were at odd angles on the road, one having a very large dent in the side, the windows all busted out. The families that had been involved stood by the drifts. A mother held her child and the man beside her was with a police officer._

 _She looked again at the screen. The officer was her father. He wrote down the statements of the people and spoke to the officer beside him. The picture panned over to the totalled vehicles sitting in the road. There were two different tow trucks working to clear the street._

 _Levy recognized the colors of the trucks' cabs were from two different shops, one from across town and the other from the shop that Gajeel worked for. The black rollback's flat bed was tilted upwards and down, poised to pick up one of the cars with a crunched in back end. The operator was on the ground with huge chains in his hands. He reached up and attached them to the car's front end under the engine._

 _With that done, he went to the side of the truck and started working levers. The cables attached to the chain began to wind back up, pulling the car up onto the tilted bed. The woman reporter was now in view, but the camera was still on the tow truck. While the story went on, Levy saw her father walk over to the man and start talking to him as the man leaned on the side of his flat bed._

 _It was Gajeel, and her father had gone out of his way to talk to him!_

 _She stared in surprised shock. Both men in public, and working together. The men smiled and their breath was seen in the cold air as the spoke. Without knowing what she was doing, Levy's face split into a wide smile, giggling as she watched her father squeeze Gajeel's shoulder before he turned to leave. The expression on her boyfriend's face went from smiles to trying not to smile, failing at his attempt to hide his true feelings._

 _The earlier mood he had forced on her by snapping in anger was gone, replaced with a want to have the man in her arms. To kiss him and not let him go. So she made a pot of spaghetti, the only thing she could successfully cook, and waited until he came home so they could eat dinner together. Maybe the food would help with his mood if he still hung onto his anger._

 _A few hours went by and the sky had very quickly turned dark. She looked out the window. The snow had stopped for a while in throughout the day, but was now spitting snow. A nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach wrecked her. He should have been home by now. He hadn't even sent her a text that let her know that he was ok, and he usually did. What if something happened to him? What if he had been in an accident like the one she had seen on the news channel?_

 _She decided to call him. The call went straight to voicemail. Fighting the panic rising in her, she called again only to get the voicemail straight away. She forced herself to take a sip of her water. Happy jumped on the couch to sit beside her and her hand nervously ran down the cat's back. He purred and looked at her, then stared past her to the door. Hearing the keys in the lock, Levy shot up and all but ran to see Gajeel walk in._

 _He closed the door and turned to place his set of keys where he usually left them. In his hand was a cluster of flowers from a flower shop that had remained open through the rough weather. Staring at Levy's face, he asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _She burst out, barely able to keep the panic she had had at bay. "I thought something had happened to you when you didn't come home at the time you usually do!"_

 _He chuckled at her ruffled feathers, obviously in a better mood than before. "I was about to, Shorty, but there was another call for a truck. I had to get it."_

 _"Gajeel, don't do that to me! You scared me to death! Why didn't you call me or let me know you were ok?" She stamped her foot on the rug, her face was slowly reddening with unshed tears. She barely noticed the use of the nickname he had given her a while ago._

 _"I left it in my jeep. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He apologized calmly. He remembered the orange and yellow flowers he had bought for her and held them out._

 _She gazed at the flowers and took them, glancing up at his face. "Y-you stopped to get these?"_

 _He nodded and took off his coat to hang it on one of the hooks by the door. "I was a real big ass today."_

 _With her nose still next to the flowers, she smiled through the tears about to fall on her cheeks. Whether they were forming because of how scared she had been, her relief at knowing he was alright, or the fact that he had been thinking about her long enough to stop and buy flowers, she didn't know. The tears just sprang up on their own accord. "Yes you were. You made me cry."_

 _A immediate frown graced his face. He shook his head, and then wrapped his arms around her. Knowing that his actions and words had caused her pain hit him hard. He had been dealing with the urge to use the drugs he had snorted for several years before he had found her, and he could not find his cigarettes to ease the want of it, which made him angry and irritated at everything. He had realized his mistake during the time he was working in the cold. "Levy, I'm sorry I made you cry." He kissed the top of her head. He smelled like oil and grease._

 _She laid her head on his chest and took another deep breath of the flowers. "It's ok. I forgive you. Just please don't do that again."_

 _She heard his response through the rumble in his chest. "I won't."_

 _They made their way to the kitchen where Levy grabbed a tall glass vase from where she had previously placed flowers and filled it with water. She hummed and placed the bunch of stems inside. "I saw you on the news." she began with a grin._

 _"You did?" He asked, throwing his work shirt in the laundry basket. He appeared in the kitchen holding a clean one in his hands._

 _"You and my father look cute together." She teased in a playful voice._

 _His face flushed and he mumbled something incoherent. She had to have seen him help clear out that bad accident. His eyes found the pot on the stove and he quickly changed the subject. "You made something?"_

 _"Yep! Spaghetti!" She beamed, letting him peer into it._

 _"Is it edible!?" He asked with an exaggerated exclamation. He quickly pulled away when she swatted her hand on his bare chest._

 _"Hey! It's good!"_

 _He bellowed out a laugh and pulled at her sides with his hands. He enjoyed the feel of her when he tickled her. "I think you're a little biased."_

 _She rose on her toes and found his lips with hers. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The love she felt inside was so strong, so prominent. When he held her, she felt the same love flow into her from his large hands. The phrase she longed to say lingered on her tongue, but his own greedily took any words from her mouth._

 _He pulled away and leaned over her to look at the pot again. "I'm hungry, but I guess I'll have to eat it…"_

 _She gave him a look and shoved a plate into his hands._

 _By the time they finished their dinner, it was nearing 10pm. Gajeel admitted her food was alright, which made a smile flash across her features. He put the dishes in the dishwasher to make up for his behavior that day while Levy got ready for bed. With all her nightly routines finished, she waited while he completed his and joined her._

 _He shut the bedroom door and climbed into bed, grunting as his sore muscles relaxed into the mattress. He wrapped an arm around his woman and closed his eyes, thankful for the warmth of a comfortable bed._

 _"Gajeel?"_

 _"Hmm?" He hummed without moving. When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes._

 _Her naked form pressed into his side. She kissed his chest, and then laid her head on the tattoo that rolled around his upper arm. He was tired, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to have a roll in the sheets, especially if she initiated the sex. The way she bit her lower lip and gently caressed his abdomen… it made something happen to his lower self. And more importantly, he realized, it made something happen with his heart. That had never happened with anyone in his life._

 _He grinned and swiftly tugged off his shorts. A giggle escaped her lips as he rolled on top of her and buried his face into her neck. Under the sheets, he found his way between her legs. His tired limbs were suddenly not so tired after all. Through the cries and moans and their sweaty skin, both of them realized the love they shared for each other._

* * *

 _He walked down to the evidence locker with the arresting officer of an unruly teenager, carrying the slick clear evidence bag containing the fine powder the kid had on his person the moment he had been arrested. Not knowing where it came from, his stomach twisted. They couldn't connect it to his boss, but as he stared at it in his hands, he couldn't help but stand there as his thoughts ran away with him._

 _"Erik," the arresting officer stated calmly. He had his hand out. "The bag."_

 _Snapping from his thoughts, he chuckled. "Oh, here."_

 _The other officer took it and folded it, placing it within a box and handed all of it to the evidence keeper. He spoke while he watched the man behind the glass store it on a shelf. "That's enough to put 'im away for at least a year. Though I'm not sure how much good it'll do. The kid's already been in there."_

 _Erik placed his hands on his belt. He wore the same black uniform as the man beside him, both with the standard issue pistol strapped to their sides, both with a few pairs of cuffs. Both worked for the county's police department. And both had clearance for all areas within the extensive building. They were usually out on patrol, but today they had responded to a call about suspicious activity in a parking garage._

 _It turned out that what they had recovered from the kid was the third instance of drugs aside from marijuana in two weeks. He personally had no qualms about the green plant, and worked for a man who produced and distributed the harder drugs. He'd never tell anyone that, especially given that he worked alongside the cops as his day job; the consequences were worse for compromised officers._

 _"Well let's hope he learns this time." Erik said._

 _The man let out a snort. "He's probly got contacts on the inside. Who knows with these kinds, right?"_

 _Erik fidgeted as he chuckled at the man's jab. He knew all too well that there was. Never having been to prison, he'd only heard it through word of mouth from the men at the warehouse. When Jose told him he had wanted him for a special assignment, never did he think that it would be to serve as his eyes on the other side of the law._

 _The two men returned to the main floor and Erik sat down at his partner's desk to fill out the paperwork involved with the arrest. It was something he did almost on a daily basis. He was proud of his work, but he also felt as though he was betraying Jose every time he took in someone for drug possession._

 _"You alright, Erik?"_

 _He looked up from his filling out the forms and gave him a look. "Yea, Ken… are you?"_

 _"You just seem distracted."_

 _Erik shook his head. "This is the third drug related arrest this month. Where are they getting this?"_

 _"I dunno, but it's making its way through the city." Ken put down his pen to answer the phone ringing at his desk. He answered and rolled the chair towards the computer._

 _In his pocket, Erik's cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He sighed, and stood up to take the call, finding a quiet spot in the hall. "What."_

 _"Erik. How are you doing today." Jose's voice rolled from the other side._

 _"I'm fine. Why are you calling while I'm at the station…" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke._

 _Getting straight to the point, Jose began. "I need you to do something for me. Soon, today, if you can manage."_

 _"Sure, what is it?" Erik answered, his eyes glancing all around him. If someone overheard his conversation, it would lead to a heap of trouble._

 _"Both Redfox and I have had some inquiries from off duty cops. Something about vehicle tags. I don't know what it is, and I don't like it. It's too close. I need you to fix our records before they dig into them and find evidence of our business."_

 _Erik sighed. He would rather not. The risk of getting caught was very high. He actually liked his job, but Jose was the reason he was in there as a man in blue. "How."_

 _"I don't know. You're the dirty cop. Figure something out."_

 _"Please, don't say that-" He hissed into the phone._

 _Jose's voice was stern. "I want it done. Don't disappoint me."_

 _Erik heard the click that ended the call and looked at the screen. He erased the call log in the case that someone else saw his phone somehow. He knew how he would have to do what Jose demanded. The computer system held all of the digital records of registered criminals in the whole of the department's history. All he'd have to do is change the information on both of the men's files, and it would appear as though they had never committed a crime. And he could easily do that on his computer at his desk, with the password he had received when he started his job._


	20. 19 - In Sickness

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present- collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : And here comes the boom.

Chapter XIX

 _The month of April was well underway when Levy started dropping hints of her upcoming birthday. She kept humming the happy birthday song whenever he was around, and even called her father to talk about a birthday cookout at his house. Gajeel never picked up on any of her attempts._

 _She starred her birthday on the kitchen calendar stuck to the refrigerator door, hoping Gajeel would see it and ask why it was marked. When his eyes had scanned it, she sat at the half wall of the kitchen, biting her lip and waiting for him to turn to her in question, but it never came. Instead, he opened the fridge to take out a beer and closed the swinging door without a backward glance._

" _You comin', Shorty?" He called out as he sat down on the couch. He cracked the top off of the bottle with a bottle opener, and pressed pause on the opening credits of the movie she had brought home from the movie rental._

 _With a huff, she grabbed her bottle of sweet tea and made her way to the living room. She watched him tilt the brown bottle up to take the first sip. He sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, kicking off Happy who had jumped up there a few moments before. The cat gave a quick meow as his body was pushed to the edge of the table._

 _Sitting down in her spot beside Gajeel, Levy sighed and took a sip of her tea. The movie began and the main song played through until the story started. She fidgeted. Was the thermostat cranked higher than usual? Looking at herself, she wore the same type of clothing she had had in the last few weeks; one of his older t shirts that didn't fit him anymore, and a solid colored camisole under that, with a simple pair of leggings or shorts of similar material._

 _Never had she physically felt that hot. She was on the verge of sweating. After a few more minutes of fidgeting, and Gajeel's one quick huff of irritation at her constant squirming, she peeled the outer shirt off._

" _We just started this, Lev. As much as I love it, I'm not in the mood for sex." He complained, motioning towards the tv screen. He put his bare arm over the top of the couch to give her room._

" _I know, I've been wanting to see it. I'm just burning up for some reason." She replied innocently. A frown formed on her face. It was reddening slightly. She wasn't getting sick, was she? She had felt fine all day, and all the previous week._

 _Gajeel's eyes slightly narrowed at her, and then he rose to cross the large room and check the thermostat. "It's where it usually is."_

 _He moved to the second story window and opened it, letting in the spring breeze. When he moved away to sit down, Happy hopped up onto the chair and settled onto its arm to look out the screen. Gajeel pushed play and resumed the movie, thinking the chill air would settle her._

 _She was grateful for his attempts to help her, but it was just ten more minutes into the movie and she still felt odd, not quite settled. Her stomach growled within her. She turned to him ever so quietly and asked if he could make them some popcorn. Her toothless smile spread innocently and he breathed through his nose, placing his half a beer on the end table beside him on his left._

 _With Gajeel in the the kitchen, she heard his voice over the running appliance. "Play the movie, I can see it in here."_

 _Levy did as he said, settled there with her tea in her hands. Her mind wasn't into the movie as before. She only just started feeling that way when she drank her tea. Brown eyes shifted to the small bottle of tea. It was her favorite flavor, one with raspberry, and she drank it every week. Maybe she just ingested it too much and her body was just becoming tired of it._

 _A frown appeared again. An uncomfortable pang waved through her torso. Her free hand came up to her stomach. It was as if she a sudden bout of heartburn. Gajeel came back with a big red bowl full of buttery popcorn. In his other hand was a flavored salt shaker and another bottle of Levy's tea. He took a generous amount of the food before he gave the rest to her._

 _As soon as he handed her the bowl, the smell wafted over to her tiny nose. Quickly putting down her unfinished tea and shoving the bowl back in Gajeel's lap, she sprinted for the bathroom. A gripping nausea threatened to come up her throat._

 _She didn't bother to shut the bathroom door, she didn't have time. Falling to her knees, she barely reached the toilet bowl before the contents of her stomach came up. She groaned and another bout of retching shook her. Tears streamed from her eyes. She hated every time this ever happened._

 _Happy trotted up to her to rub his head on her leg before dashing away. Gajeel appeared in the doorway. "What's going on, Lev?"_

" _Please, go." She said weakly. It was bad enough that she puked, she didn't want him to see her like that._

 _When he stepped towards her, she shook her head and held up the hand that wasn't holding her hair. "Please…"_

 _She saw his expression, uncertainty and there was a nervousness that she rarely seen in him._

" _Gajeel," she moaned and spit into the bowl. She pushed the handle up on the porcelain tank and gazed at the fresh water, knowing the nausea wasn't fully gone._

" _I'm not leavin'." He said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _He leaned against the door frame, watching over her as she shook uncontrollably with her head bent into it. She looked pitiful, and he felt bad. He didn't want her to feel like this. No one liked to puke. Then she got sick again, angling her body so he wouldn't see. A small whine came from within her, and she spit again._

 _He handed her a washcloth and a little disposable cup full of water from the stack on the sink so she could wipe her mouth. She felt better now with her stomach empty. The urge she just had vanished. It was very odd. When she moved to the sink to rinse her mouth out with the minty mouthwash, Gajeel uncrossed his arms and leaned his shoulder on the other side of the door, next to where she stood._

" _You have the flu or something?"_

 _She shook her head and spit the blue liquid into the sink. "I felt fine earlier, and I feel normal now. Maybe it's the weather. I have had headaches recently though."_

 _He snorted, turning to make his way to the living room. He said loudly over his shoulder, "That's 'cause all you drink is your tea."_

 _He had a point. She didn't drink water near as often as she should, especially since the spring had been a very snowy, dry spring. Her hands were always dry, and she constantly used her hand lotion to keep them from getting cracked and irritated._

 _With her stomach settled, she joined Gajeel to finish the movie._

 _The next morning, she woke and found that Gajeel was already out of bed. She wandered into the still dark kitchen. He was already dressed in an old pair of jeans and a stained t shirt, ready to work on vehicles at the shop. He poured the coffee he had just made into the mug beside the pot. Looking up, he took a quick sip to help wake himself. "Go back to bed. You need more sleep."_

" _I'm fine," She lied as she squinted at him. She woke up many times that night, unsure what was wrong with her. She hadn't been able to catch her breath. And only when she sat up or walked around did her lungs get a full breath. The constant need to gain the air that seemed to elude her left her dizzy. Because of her body's stress, she didn't get much sleep. "I have to get ready for work anyways."_

 _Gajeel shook his head. "No, call in. You're not working today."_

" _Yes, I am." She reached for her mug, but he put it back up in the cabinet before she could touch it._

" _Levy."_

" _What?" She frowned._

" _Call in, and go back to bed. Sickly." He chuckled, turning her around._

" _B-but-"_

 _He cut her off with a finger to her lips and walked her to the bedroom, drinking his coffee the whole way. "Take a day baby. I'll be back later."_

 _When she relented, he kissed her forehead. A buzzing came from his pocket, and he retrieved it. He frowned when he saw the number. He let it go to voicemail._

" _Who was that?" Levy asked._

" _The shop. I gotta go." He said, though it wasn't true. Jose was still on him about coming in to do something for him. Now he had to juggle Jose's requesting and his job at the auto shop he would be late to if he didn't get going._

 _After he left, Levy searched for her cell to call her work. They understood and said it was no problem. But it was to Levy. She wasn't sick. She felt fine. Completely normal. The apartment was already clean from her day off yesterday, and she had finished the laundry as well. There wasn't much for her to do._

 _As she stood in the kitchen, she stared out into the living room through the half wall that separated the rooms. What was she going to do at home? Her bookshelves were full of books she'd already read, some more than twice. She turned to make herself some breakfast, and looked into the fridge, frowning._

 _Gajeel didn't say she couldn't go to the grocery._

* * *

 _Striding through the reception area, he glanced at the woman who sat behind the main desk. She smiled, as Gajeel was rarely seen at the office anymore. He nodded to her as he passed. Not at all what he had done in the past. The woman gave a confused look. Jose's VP was one of the most handsome men employed there. He usually winked at her, or gave her body a full gaze. But now… Now he merely nodded._

 _He walked into Jose's office, not bothering to knock. Jose saw him and put down his phone. "Ah, I was about to call you again."_

 _Gajeel took a breath. He didn't have time for this. Struggling to suppress his frustration, he waited a brief moment before responding. "Well, I'm here. Is there something wrong with the packaging again? It's probably the guys trying too much of it."_

" _No, it's not that." Jose said. He motioned for Sting, who walked up from the side. He had been quiet, and Gajeel had had no clue the kid was even in the room. "I need your experience. I trust Sting, but he's still young yet."_

 _Gajeel felt something big was being asked of him._

" _You and Sting are going to deliver this to a client." He nodded towards a large bag full of the drugs._

" _What." He questioned flatly._

" _Do you really need me to repeat that?" Jose threatened with a frown. He picked up his cigar and took a puff._

" _I told you I don't deliver shit anymore." Gajeel countered. He placed his hands on his hips._

 _Sting rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Just do it. I need to learn."_

 _He shook his head. "I'm due at the shop soon. And I said I won't do that anymore. Last time I was almost caught, and then I got arrested for drinking. I can't risk it."_

" _I had our records wiped clean, Redfox. Erik made sure if you do get caught, the police don't have priors on you." Jose's eyebrow rose as he spoke._

 _Gajeel pursed his lips. His eyes pleaded with him._

" _Why can't you risk it? What's changed." Jose asked, truly curious about his VP. He put down his cigar and leaned back in his chair. "Please enlighten me."_

 _A growing alarm rose in Gajeel's gut. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He shifted his red eyes between the men, trying desperately to think up some concoction of a lie that could work. He swallowed involuntarily as his mind came up blank. All he could think about was Levy. He couldn't lose her through this shit with Jose and the drugs. He wouldn't._

" _I saw the news report, Redfox. In case you weren't aware, that man who spoke to you was a police officer. You seemed awfully familiar with him." Jose lectured, his voice low and threatening._

 _Shit._

" _Yea I knew that. I couldn't exactly get away from him, I was operating the damn truck!" Gajeel retorted, quick on his feet. He couldn't believe that Jose was even questioning_ him _. "What was I supposed to do? I did what anyone would."_

 _Though he frowned, his boss nodded and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I thought that was the case. You had me worried."_

 _Sting crossed his arms and shifted his weight. He had suspicions that Gajeel was lying. If he saw through it, Jose surely could. But the man let him go, much to Sting's surprise._

" _Alright. Well, you're sure you don't want to take the run?"_

 _Gajeel slightly relaxed and gave a nod. "Yes. I'll do small deals and collect. I just won't deliver the big shit."_

" _You can skip this one then. Ren or Logan can run with you, Sting." His eyes shifted to the blond to his left._

 _Letting out a silent breath, Gajeel tried to give his normal smirk before he turned to leave. "Call me when you have a smaller deal."_

 _When he left the room, Sting make a noise with his mouth and turned to Jose, who had rose from his seat to look out the window. He watched Gajeel make it to his jeep and turn for the street._

" _What's wrong with him?" Sting asked to no one in particular._

" _I don't know…" Jose muttered, still staring down at the parking lot. His frown turned into a scowl. He spoke while he gazed at the vehicles below, his tone indicating he was speaking to the blonde behind him. "Follow him. I want to know what he's up to."_

* * *

 _Happy gazed curiously as his owner marched through the door with an armful. Setting the plastic sacks of foodstuffs on the kitchen floor, she hummed as she began to put the contents away in their respective places. She checked her phone when it beeped an alert tone and smiled when she saw it was Gajeel._

 _If it wasn't for her, Gajeel would starve while at home. She teased him about it, knowing he just didn't think about shopping, especially when he came home from work. He was a hardworking man. One of the hardest working men she'd ever seen. Though he grumbled about it sometimes, she could see that he enjoyed it. He had mentioned once that he wanted to make sure that she was cared for, that she had everything she wanted to be satisfied with life._

 _All she wanted was to be with Gajeel. That was her content._

 _With the edible items put away, she headed for the bathroom with the plastic bag full of other essential items. She put the everyday use items up in the shelving behind the round mirror above the sink and looked once more into the bag, reaching for the small box she had forgotten she even bought._

 _It was a whim. She couldn't remember stopping in front of the items. She was uncertain if she should, having just stood there looking at it in her hands while in the aisle. Her mind ran through different scenarios. Most made her smile and her stomach do excited, nervous flips. And some of those frightened her. Would he be angry if it was what she suspected? Surely he wouldn't toss her out if... He wasn't like that. She would be happy, if it was indeed the case, but would he? Circumstances were not ideal, but people went through worse._

 _She bit her lip, hesitating before ripping open the box. A look around the bathroom she shared with Gajeel showed evidence of the man. His day old clothing lay in a heap in the corner that he had forgotten pick up. His toothbrush sat in its stand beside hers. Even the pillow in the bedroom. Those were his things. Though they shared the space and certain objects, some were his and only his. It was the same for this if she was right in her intuition._

 _There was no harm in finding out._

 _Taking out the test, she carefully read through the instructions and followed it to the letter, then let it set for the allotted time. Her hands shook as her apprehension grew. Her heart began to beat a little faster. She crossed her arms and glanced at the device on the sink from her seat upon the toilet lid. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. She didn't want to know for sure. But then, not knowing could potentially be disastrous._

 _Peering over the sink at the test, her stomach dropped to her feet. Her heart beat violently against her ribs. All coherent thoughts were gone as tears blurred her vision. The only thing she could think of was Gajeel and the little plus sign that told her she was pregnant._

 _The moment he walked into the front room, Gajeel could feel a slight difference in the atmosphere from when he had left. He shrugged off his jacket and walked further into the living room. It smelled like fresh linen and lavender. Not at all what he had been used to before a woman took over. The candles were glowing on the coffee table and it was immaculately clean._

 _The kitchen was spotless too, and Happy was curled up on the half wall, soundly asleep. It was apparent Levy had kept herself busy. His red eyes saw her reading in the chair by the window. She gazed at him and smiled, putting a bookmark into the book. "How was your day?"_

 _He moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Not as busy as you were. You went to the grocery."_

 _Levy rose and joined him in the kitchen, leaning on the island in the middle. "I hope that was ok. It was looking a little bare in here."_

 _He shook his head as he pulled out a frozen pizza, grinning playfully as he turned on the oven. "Nope. It was awful. Shouldn't have done that."_

 _She smiled as he kissed her cheek. He appreciated what she did at home._

" _You feelin' any better?"_

" _Um… yes and no." Levy hummed. Her face had flushed a bit at his question. She bit her lip._

 _Placing a hand on the island, Gajeel stared at her. He knew her expressions. She was either debating on hiding something from him, or telling him some major news. His eyebrow rose. "What's going on?"_

 _Levy pulled the stool out and sat down. Her stomach did a small flip. She was now aware of things with her body that she hadn't previously known, and it completely changed the way she her mind thought. How was she going to tell him she was pregnant when she hadn't even told him that she loved him? She squirmed under his intense gaze._

" _I-I was, I had wanted to tell you before… I just didn't know how to say it. It never seemed like the right t-time…" She started and glanced down to his hand in front of her._

 _His hand was immediately under her chin, tilting her head up. Her eyes met his. He opened his mouth to speak, his tone serious. "Baby, you don't have to say it for me to know that you love me."_

" _I don't? Y-you mean you've known?"_

" _Yes," he chuckled. "I should have said it to you a long while ago myself. You're the only thing I think about, Lev."_

 _She gave him a toothless smile. "You love me?"_

 _He bent to kiss her lips. "Of course I love you." He said against her mouth. She giggled and placed her hand on his jaw._

 _The way she looked up at him made his chest tighten. He loved her more than his body craved the drugs he worked around. He brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind a pierced ear. He had to tell her the truth. He was about to open his mouth to confess when she spoke first._

" _Gajeel, I-I have something else." She hesitantly murmured. She removed her hand from his face, and as she thought of the phrase on the tip of her tongue, she felt like she was going to get sick. The same hand went to her stomach, and she stood up from her seat._

 _She grabbed his hand to pull him along after her. She couldn't trust herself to speak, she thought if she opened her mouth she'd have to run to the toilet. Letting go of his hand, she reached into the bathroom sink and held up the pregnancy test._

 _He froze and his eyes opened more than they usually were. His voice was a monotone. "What is that."_

 _She put it back into the sink and pressed her hand to her stomach, stammering, "I-I'm so sorry Gajeel, I-"_

" _Is that… is that what I think it is?" He observed in a higher octave than usual, and cut off her sentence, lifting a hand to point to the white sink. His expression was hard for her to read._

" _I'm pregnant." She said simply, not knowing what else to say._

 _He glanced back and forth between Levy and the sink. His heart sped up and felt as if it was about to beat right out of his chest. "Are you sure? Are you…"_

 _He watched in mid sentence as she lifted two more positive tests from the sink's bottom and set them beside the first one._

" _You are… You're pregnant." He breathed, more to himself. His hands came to his hips as his eyes shifted to Levy's stomach._

 _How could this happen? The thought was immediately discarded, as he knew how it happened. He just couldn't believe it happened to him. It was hard news to swallow. He wanted to laugh, to kiss her. Levy had announced he was going to be a father. He had no fucking clue what to do, how to be. His breath finally came to his lungs. He was going to be daddy. But the shadow of his past beat down on him._

 _He couldn't keep Levy and her pregnancy a secret for very long. Jose was bound to find out somehow._

" _Shit…_ shit _." He muttered._

 _He saw Levy's eyes glisten with new tears. She bit her lip, trying to keep it from moving. He took a step towards her to enveloped her in his thick arms. She pressed her face into his shirt as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."_

" _Stop saying sorry."_

 _She listened to the rumble of his words through his chest. "You're disappointed though."_

" _No, baby, I'm not. It's a lot to take it. But I'm not mad." He lightly squeezed her in his arms and stroked her hair. "Why do you say that?"_

" _But you cursed." She sniffled._

 _He snorted, tilting his head to lay on her head. His eyes landed on the tests on the sink's edge. There was a pink plus sign on all three. He swallowed. He was only twenty one years old. And she was just a year younger. They were too young to have this kind of responsibility. They hadn't been dating but for roughly eight months. Now they were expecting._

 _What the fuck was he thinking? He was a damn criminal, and her father was a cop. The man had to know he wasn't a innocent as his fixed records indicated. Not to mention that his job with Jose was one that could get him killed, let alone Levy and their child. He_ had _to tell her. She was as mixed up in his mess up as he was, she just didn't know it yet. And he doubted she'd appreciate that._

" _I curse all the time." He responded, pushing back anything having to do with Jose. He'd figure it out. He'd leave the job completely if he had to. That would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do, but he'd do it. For Levy. He swallowed again. For his family._

" _What are we going to do?" She whispered, changing the course of the conversation._

 _He took a deep breath. "Well, we're gonna tell your dad, for one."_

 _She looked up at him, wiping her cheek with a small finger. "But after that?"_

" _I don't know, we'll take it one step at a time. I'm not leavin' your side."_

" _Good."_

 _He saw her smile at him through her tears, which caused him to return the expression. He kissed her wet cheek and murmured happily next to her ear, "I'm gonna be a daddy."_

 _Both of them were now everything to him._

 _"This is the best birthday present anyone's ever given me." Levy beamed with a snort of her own as they headed down the hallway towards the front rooms._

 _He laughed at the sound that involuntarily came through her nose. "I was planning something for it, but the kid's already overshadowing me."_

 _Levy turned to face him as they made it to the kitchen island. She pointed to the calendar on the fridge, declaring through an excited cry, "I thought you forgot!"_

 _"Hell no, Shorty. You'd think I'd forget something that important?" He smirked and took her bottom in his hand to pinch it before slipping on the oven mitt to retrieve their dinner._

* * *

 **AN** : This is the start to the climb to the story's climax.


	21. 20 - Serious Talk

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I've been busy this week with Christmas - I had places to go and people to see! Here is the next one. I'll update again soon, and I'll try to get ch. 3 of Devildogs out.

If you've seen an episode or two of the show Cops or Jail, the below may remind you of it.

Chapter XX

" _Oh shit," Gajeel hissed, grabbing the sample baggie and tossing it into the middle console's compartment. He slammed the top down as his widened eyes watched the flashing lights in the rearview. He turned down his blaring music and growled as the patrol car's door opened. "Fuck…"_

 _He knew he had been taking a major risk when he agreed to deliver the batch to Jose's clients. It was a day during the week, he figured it would be the best time to make the drop and collect and avoid unnecessary attention. He was confident; it was just another trip for him. The boss had said to be careful anyways._

 _Regret flooded through him and his stomach bottomed out._

 _The officer slowly walked up behind the inconspicuous car Gajeel had been given for the drop. He tapped his fingers against his legs, then moved his hands to grip the wheel. If the officer was smart, he'd be able to tell that Gajeel was up to something. Not a normal traffic stop._

 _The man outside in a black uniform tapped the window. Gajeel casually rolled the window halfway down. He hoped the officer would smell just the cigarette he had smoked, and not the extra contraband tucked away._

" _You know why I pulled you over?" The officer addressed Gajeel as he peered into the car._

" _I wasn't speeding." Gajeel responded honestly. He had looked at the man's face, but his eyes dropped down to his belt where the gun holster securely held the black weapon at his side._

 _The officer nodded, and glanced at Gajeel's piercings before speaking. "Right. But your radio was too loud. We received a complaint about it._

 _Gajeel took a deep breath. That was it? Had he been worried for nothing? If there wasn't any other reason, then he would more than likely just be on his way. "Oh. Sorry, I just wasn't thinking."_

" _Keep it down. This neighborhood is a quiet one, especially at night." The officer straightened. His gut said something was wrong. He couldn't place it, but something was a little off. The fact that this young man was driving with a blaring radio through a quiet neighborhood was odd. The man wasn't the type of person to live there. He peered down to look at the male driver. "Can I see your license and registration, please?"_

 _Gajeel complied and handed him what he had requested._

" _Sit tight." The officer voiced and walked back to the patrol car, leaving Gajeel alone and paranoid._

 _He placed his elbow on the window and rubbed his hand over his hair. He hadn't been thinking. Jose had given him the car to use to remain under the radar, but he'd gone and fucked it up with the music. His red eyes watched the lights flash from atop the vehicle behind him. Others passed them on the road, cautious with the halted patrol car._

 _The officer soon appeared at his window, offering back his information through the open window. "This says this vehicle is registered to a Jose Porla."_

" _Yea, he's one of my friends. He let me borrow it." Gajeel looked him in the eyes._

" _What's your business in this county, mister Redfox?"_

 _Without thinking, Gajeel retorted. "What the hell kinda question is that? I'm trying to find a house. I've never been there before."_

 _That remark earned him a frown. "Sir, calm down. I'm just asking, it's a routine set of questions."_

 _It seemed to calm Gajeel for a brief few seconds. "I'm trying to find a house. A few friends moved here. They gave me the address but I forgot it."_

 _The officer could tell that was the truth, but not the whole of it. There was just some things that weren't adding up correctly. Before he could ask about his 'friends' names, he got a whiff of something sweet._

" _You wouldn't happen to be drinking would you?"_

 _Gajeel snorted, feeling as though he was treading on thinning ice. "No."_

 _The smell wafted across Gajeel's seat towards the open window, and he knew he was in trouble when he smelled the contents of the sample baggie._

 _The officer straightened and tapped the car with his knuckles. "Sir, step out of the vehicle, please."_

" _You gotta be shittin' me…" Gajeel muttered to himself as he pushed the seat belt button to release the strap._

 _Gajeel let the man guide him to the back of the car, and he complied with the officer's demands that he keep his hands upon the trunk. He growled to himself as he watched the black uniformed man call for another unit as he found the sample baggie._

 _The officer had pulled on black disposable gloves to search the vehicle. He held up the clear bag. "Is this yours?"_

 _He gazed at the bag in the man's hands, knowing he'd been caught. He couldn't exactly lie to him. The bag was in his possession. The car might not be his, but everything in it belonged to him in that moment. He shook his head and briefly closed his eyes as he gave a slight nod of his head. "Yea."_

 _He didn't even have to respond; the officer knew the answer the moment Gajeel hesitated._

" _Is there any more in the vehicle with you?" The officer's eyes were hard as he asked the question._

 _The baggie was small, and it would cost him a few months of jail time. If the current officer and the unit that had just pulled up ahead of his car found the rest, he would be given a larger sentence. Years added onto it, no doubt. Six months he could deal with. Years was something he would always try his hardest to avoid. Within seconds of being asked, Gajeel simply said "no", hoping his cooperation would be enough to call off a long drug search._

 _He also knew they wouldn't find the rest. It was all tightly packed into small bricks that could be stuffed underneath the car, all hidden away between the flooring and the chassis. The only thing he needed was to keep them from calling the K-9 unit. He watched with a nervous roll in his stomach as they searched the car's interior. Despite his inward turmoil, Gajeel kept silent and observant, appearing bored or annoyed._

 _The officer who pulled him over stood a few feet away from Gajeel and spoke into the radio at his shoulder. The other officer finished his search of the car and shut the door. He carried the only baggie they found. He turned to his fellow man. "This is all that was found. You wanna call a 10-95 to check?"_

 _Gajeel struggled to keep his face neutral at the thought of the dogs trained to sniff out drugs. The man shook his head as he walked back to the patrol car. "No, it's alright."_

 _He came back around to Gajeel's car and pulled out a set of cuffs from his belt. "You know with the drugs we gotta take you in. Even for a small amount like that."_

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes, but didn't fight as the arresting officer took hold of his hands and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. He heard the click of the cuffs as they tightened on him, and the man recited the Miranda rights to him._

 _His head was forced down as he moved into the back of the patrol car. He sat down on the backseat with a thump and the door was shut. With his hands behind his back, it was awkward to sit there, and even more awkward with passing vehicles on the road looking at the commotion the flashing lights were causing._

 _The officer returned to the car when the tow truck was finishing up with loading Gajeel's car. The radio rattled off into the car, and turning to his shoulder, the man responded, "10-15, we're heading back as soon as the car is taken to impound."_

"10-4." _The voice on the other end crackled to life and then broke to silence._

 _Gajeel glared out the window as they pulled up to the police station's loading dock, where one other officer met them. He had listened to the officer's radio dispatch inform the active officers of calls and the updating of current situations. Not that he had a choice. He was cuffed and trapped in the cramped back seat of a patrol car. There was a million things he would rather be doing, but he'd just have to go with it._

 _His arresting officer opened his door and took him by the arm to lead him up to the entrance. The other walked a few feet in front to open the heavy doors labeled 'Booking'. Even late at night, the station was busy. A cop's job was never done. He supposed the same could be said about a criminal's._

 _They escorted him to a long desk, stopping him just before a solid red line painted on the floor. One of the men approached the desk and handed Gajeel's license to the female officer standing near. "Gotta nother one to book."_

 _She nodded and glanced at the information. She then pointed to one of the chairs across from the desk, directing Gajeel. "Have a seat please._

" _Micowski was the arresting and transporting officer, said Redfox didn't put up a fight. He found less than an ounce of some narcotics in a small plastic baggie, it was the only substance found in the vehicle." One of them mentioned to the female cop, who wrote it down on a form._

 _Gajeel quietly listened while they prepared the form. He was still cuffed, uncomfortably sitting in the chair. A few other drunkards were spread out among the seating, all cuffed as well. One was loudly yelling his innocence right before his own inebriated mouth contradicted himself._

" _We'll head down to processing and get his picture when this is finished. They've already got a cell ready and waiting."_

 _The man who had led him in left him in the capable hands of the female officer. Her hair was pulled back into a tail and the pen in her hand swiftly filled out the rest of his processing form. "So you just had a bout of bad luck, huh."_

 _She had spoken to him while writing. Gajeel turned to look at her. His long sleeves were pulled up from his wrists, and one of them pooled above his elbow. He sat crooked in the seat, his legs casually spread. "I guess."_

" _Your info says this is your first offense." She said. "You're eighteen?"_

 _He nodded. His expression was one of defeat. Jose had put his trust in him and he failed. Usually he succeeded in every endeavor his boss gave him. This night severed his winning streak. He pushed the back of his lip piercing with his tongue._

 _She made a sound with her mouth and put the pen in her shirt pocket. "Maybe this will be your last."_

 _He snorted. Working with a man like Jose, there was bound to be another. The officer gathered him up minutes after, his paperwork and charges in her hand, and observed the fingerprinting and picture taking process. He complied with all their requests. No doubt if he acted any less, he would pile more on top of his possession charge. The faster he could get through this, the faster he'd get back to his job._

 _An officer uncuffed him and gave him a towelette to wipe the ink off his hands. After drinking from a fresh water bottle, he was led to a holding cell where he would stay until the morning. And then he could call the only person who would come to get him and pay for his bail._

* * *

 _Gajeel's thoughts returned to the present. He had remembered his first arrest upon seeing Levy's father's patrol car in the drive. Why he had not had a flashback the first time he sat in this drive, he didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with the reason the two of them were visiting today._

 _It had not been a very pleasant time. Jose had had to bail him out, and a few months after that, he had to appear before a judge at the courthouse for his sentence. It was only six months at the local jail, and Gajeel swore it would be the first and only time he ever spent behind bars._

" _Honey, I'm scared." Levy spoke quietly beside him in the jeep._

" _You're scared? He's gonna be pissed at_ me." _He said, emphasizing the last word. They had decided to tell her parents before she started to show. It was better that they know sooner rather than later. And he knew that Tom would have his own opinions about the situation._

" _I think I'm gonna be sick." She groaned._

 _He grunted and murmured as he opened his door. "You and me both..."_

 _Tom opened the door as they walked up the porch steps. His expression changed when he saw their nervous faces. "Levy? I didn't know you two were dropping by today. Is everything ok?"_

 _When his daughter hesitated, he glanced up at Gajeel for an answer. The young man pursed his pierced lip and glanced down to Levy. Tom ushered them into the living room. The coffee table was littered with paper and a stack of files were off to one side. It looked as though the officer was doing some work from home. He told them to sit down and then crossed his arms. "Alright. Spill it. What's going on."_

 _Helen came into the room wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. She stood behind the couch where Tom had been sitting. "Oh Levy, it's good to see you. And you too Gajeel."_

 _Levy swallowed. "C-can I have a glass of water?"_

 _Tom frowned, but waited as his wife went back to the kitchen for her. He knew his daughter. She was acting strange. And her boyfriend wasn't any help to finding out answers to what was obviously wrong. He just sat there silent and witnessed the young couple share a glance, which was louder than any of the words they had spoken since arriving._

 _Helen returned and handed her stepdaughter the glass. She turned to her husband, her eyes questioning. All he did was shake his head._

 _Finishing the water, Levy lowered the cup to her lap and her fingers tightened on it. She turned her eyes to her father. She didn't know how to bring up the subject, and her words seemed to elude her. "How are you two doing?" She breathed._

" _Cut the crap, Lev. Just tell me." Tom snapped with his arms still crossed. He wasn't in the mood to play games and he had work to do. If she had something important to say -that involved Gajeel being there with her- then she should just come out and say it._

 _She swallowed before bringing her large brown eyes from Gajeel to look at her father. "I don't know what to say, or how to say it, especially to you… I-I'm pregnant."_

 _The expression on Tom's face changed from annoyance to shock. "What?"_

" _Dad, please don't get angry. I just-"_

" _You're what?" He said again in a slightly higher pitch. He straightened his back. "Levy McGarden, please tell me I heard that wrong."_

 _Gajeel stiffened at her side and waited for the exchange to play out before intervening. He remembered Levy telling him that her father was a conventional man. Growing up, Levy hadn't been allowed to do much if it involved partying or drinking. Or even hanging out with friends away from their house. The exact opposite of Gajeel's upbringing to a man. She had been sheltered, and Tom had hoped because of his parenting, his only daughter would meet someone respectable, get married, and then start a family._

 _Not accomplish that list backwards._

 _Levy lifted her chin and her eyes hardened. Her voice had an edge. "I said I'm pregnant."_

 _Helen, who had been listening in the entryway between the living room and kitchen sucked in a breath._

" _I heard that, I was hoping you had meant something else." Tom retorted. He stood up and uncrossed his arms to stiffen at his sides. His hands formed fists. Instantly, Gajeel was on his feet as well, standing with his body angled in front of Levy, who was still sitting on the couch by the window._

" _Hey," Gajeel snapped out a growl._

" _And you, Redfox-" Tom turned from Levy to him._

" _She's twenty one and moved out. I think she can do whatever the hell she wants." Gajeel finished his sentence that the man had interrupted._

" _Are you sure it's not whatever_ you _want? Taking advantage of my daughter and getting her preg-"_

" _Like hell I did, she chose to-"_

" _Please stop!" Levy cried, a look of regret flashing through her eyes. She stood and wrapped a hand around Gajeel's fist at his side. She gazed at her father. "Please stop arguing. Dad, Gajeel didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to be with him. I love him."_

 _Tom stared at her and his eyes started to tear up. As he looked at her, he didn't see the grown woman she had become, he saw his little girl. And now he knew she was going to be a mother. It didn't seem right. He watched as she turned to Gajeel for comfort. The man wrapped an arm around her, guiding her back to sit on the couch._

 _There had been a time when she had turned to Tom for comfort, before she graduated high school. Before she had entered into middle school. It had been such a long while since. He missed that contact. But she found another man to turn to. He saw Gajeel kiss her head and murmur to her, and she nodded and smiled._

 _And that was that. Tom sighed and sank to his seat. "So you're going through with it?"_

 _Levy touched her stomach and breathed. "Of course! There's no need to discuss it. The baby is as much Gajeel's as it is my child._

" _Alright, good. Just askin'."_

" _How far along are you?" Helen spoke up quickly. Her lips formed a smile, and she encouraged the young woman._

" _Um, I'm not for sure," Levy expressed. "I have an appointment for friday."_

 _Gajeel and Tom were still staring at each other as Levy spoke, both with frowns, no doubt both minds reeling. Tom's little girl was expecting a baby, and the man sitting beside her was the cause. It made him fidget to think about it. He had known she had moved in with Gajeel, and since they both worked and Levy was responsible, he didn't dwell on it. But now, however, he was going to be a grandpa, and the child's parents weren't even legally bound._

" _But you two aren't married. You've only been dating less than a year. A child is going to make a relationship difficult." He blurted out, trying to keep a whine from his voice._

 _Gajeel spoke up for Levy, knowing her father had just brought up a big point. He had known it would come up, and he'd been thinking on it since before Levy told him. Now her eyes glistened with fresh tears. She was so excited for their baby, she clearly wasn't thinking that far ahead. He felt her small hands tighten on his._

" _I know we aren't, but we'll make it work."_

 _Her lips twitched upwards ever so slightly and she relaxed. Tom huffed and looked down at the coffee table, all the documents spread out in his own work organization. "Thanks for telling me."_

 _Helen walked towards the window holding out her arms with a smile. She hugged Levy for a long moment, murmuring words of encouragement. She hadn't had a child, but she knew that Levy would be beyond blessed when she holds her little one in her arms._

 _Gajeel watched them as they both stood in an embrace. His eyes shifted to Tom across from him. The police officer was still staring down at the paper on the table. The older man's face twisted into a grimace before slowly bringing his gaze up to settle on Gajeel._

 _In the moment, Gajeel felt in his gut that Tom had figured out what had bothered him. He forced himself to hold the man's experienced eyes, while internally everything screamed. Panic was rising, and an icy pang ripped through his entire system. Should he gather Levy and leave before he was found out? Then Tom wouldn't even have to dig through the hard copies to know Gajeel knew that he knew of the lies, and that he was guilty of something. But if Gajeel didn't get out of there, he'd be exposed for what he really was. And he really didn't want that. Not with a baby on the way._

 _Tom quickly snatched up the box containing other files to rifle through them. Gajeel's legs burned with the need to stand, to run out and leave. But Levy was with him. She knew none of this. Her smile turned to Gajeel. "What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, we just dumped a lot of information for someone to take in." He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders._

" _You're right. We should probably go." Levy agreed. Gajeel almost sighed in relief._

 _Tom quickly glanced up from the box on the table. "Wait-"_

 _She took Gajeel's hand and walked to the doorway. "Dad, please don't be angry. Gajeel and I will work it out. We always do. I'll let you know how the appointment goes."_

 _Helen opened the door for them. "Do you need someone to go with you Friday?"_

" _I'm going," Gajeel offered, "You could too if you wanted." Hell no, did he want someone else going with her. If anyone was going to see his and Levy's baby for the first time, it would be him. Levy could give them the picture of the ultrasound._

" _No, no, that's fine. I just didn't want miss Levy to go alone," she smiled as they walked through. "I'm so happy for you!"_

 _Tom growled and fought a curse rising to his lips. He frantically searched the box for the file, his eyes never finding the name. He had been sure he'd brought it. The hard copy files were always harder to organize and search through, and since his gut kept unsettling every time he saw Gajeel, he figured he'd find out answers he couldn't get from the man._

 _He dumped the box on the couch seat beside him. The file was there at the top, having been buried under the rest. The words 'Redfox, Gajeel' was in all capitals across the top. Opening it, Tom's eyes scanned the documents within. His stomach felt as if it had just dropped to the cushion beneath him._

 _The father of his grandchild had three different mug shots from three individual arrests. They were clipped to the descriptions of the arrest information, and he thoroughly read through them, learning that Gajeel liked his alcohol. The man had been taken in twice because of it, both times spending twenty four hours in a holding cell to sober. One of those times he had been cuffed to keep himself from assaulting an officer. The kicker for Tom was the document involving Gajeel's first offense._

 _The charge drug possession took him by surprise. Gajeel had had it in the car with him. It said it was enough to get him six months of jail time, and that was enough for Tom. Levy's boyfriend was a criminal. From what the file read, it seemed as though he was a drug addict. Did Levy even know? Of course she didn't, otherwise she would have dumped his sorry drug addict ass. Or would she? Gajeel was a handsome, smooth-talking son of a bitch. He had to be, as proof was now developing inside Levy's womb._

 _Had Gajeel gotten her to use? Was that why she was pregnant? The baby could be born with drug withdrawal. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No. Levy was not like that. She had seen what drugs did to a person after prolonged use. He had let her come with him to the station a few times while growing up. Sometimes the best teacher was hands on experience. One look at the crack heads and miserable meth addicts sitting cuffed in the waiting chairs to be processed and he knew Levy would steer clear of any substances._

 _And that confirmed for him that Gajeel had not told her. How could he keep that a secret from her? From all of them? Full disclosure was mandatory for relationships, especially for the long term ones. If Gajeel cared for Levy -and the baby- he would tell her. Or Tom would somehow make him._

* * *

 **AN** : I may add more detail to this one.


	22. 21 - Possible Escape

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I would like to apologize for the slower update. Talk about bringing in the New Year with a bang... I managed to get sick the whole of last week and I didn't feel like writing, even though I wanted to. Though I watched a lot of Dragon Ball. I made myself a guideline for the next few chapters. Lots of feels. Here is the next one.

Chapter XXI

Melina observed the man as he grumbled to himself, counting the cash he'd been put in charge of after the sale of one of their products. With the blanket around her shoulders and her knees pulled up to her chest, her red eyes silently watched as Sting separated the stack out at the desk where he stood.

The blond man had ended up keeping her locked away in his private office, away from the wandering eyes of the men in his charge. He fed her more than what they had in previous days, made sure she had water, and kept his eyes on her almost all the time. At her requests, he had told her small snippets of stories of the days when he and Gajeel had worked together. He left out the specifics, but in turn, revealed to her that he indeed knew her father well.

It wasn't that Melina liked to be there. Not at all. She would rather be home with her family. She missed them greatly. She even missed her father letting her know that he disapproved of her attire in some fashion, whether it be a grunt with a look or a scowl with his arms crossed over his chest. Melina didn't _want_ to be there in the office turned private room. But she did feel safe there.

Since her ordeal with the younger captor, the only man she ever saw was Sting. She knew whenever the locked door began to rattle, she would be given food, water, a bathroom break, things to do. He had supplied her with a coloring book and a pack of crayons. She wasn't going to complain, considering her real situation. It could be much worse.

To her, it just seemed that Sting was different. Why help her when every other man treated her like an animal or wanted to do things to her? They knew of her father too. Why would this man act different?

She reached her hand into the chip bag and grabbed a few of the broken pieces. Her eyes traced his hands movements. He gathered the dollar bills and placed the money in a pouch and zipped it up, all the while murmuring to himself. A soft curse escaped his lips and he patted himself down, searching for something. He pulled out a set of keys from his jeans pocket and laid them on top of the full pouch.

Sting paced from the desk to the table to grab a notepad, proceeding to scribble down a math problem. Melina kept her crunching as quiet as she could, not wanting to disrupt the man. He seemed to forget that she was there. As if her presence in the last days had morphed into what was now normal in his everyday routine. She saw a difference with his mumbling today.

His phone rang and he reached into his pocket to retrieve it. "Yea?"

Turning his back to her, he spoke to the person on the other end. Melina stopped chewing when he opened the door that led to the hallway and walked out, stopping in the hall right outside the entryway. The man had simply left it open as he paced and talked. His voice became hard, and he cursed again.

Red eyes swept over to the items on the desk. It was apparent that within the circle of keys were a few to specific vehicles. The key ring was atop the moneybag. There had been a lot tucked into it, so much that Melina had never seen that high of an amount all at once.

Surprise took her as Sting wandered away from the doorway. She could no longer see his shadow in the hall. Sliding to the edge of her chair, Melina pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders and rose. She crept to the door frame to peer outside, so only her head was visible from the room's entrance. Sting was down the hall, speaking intently into the phone. His attention was entirely focused on the phone call.

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

If he left the hallway in a preoccupied state, it would give her a chance to try to escape. His voice could now be heard from his place at the end of the hall. Glancing around the private office, Melina's eyes landed on the keys.

She would only have precious moments, and that was if he came back or ended the call. Her stomach twisted into a knot. She didn't even know where she was in the large warehouse. Or if she was upstairs or down. But she also knew if she did not try, she could end up stuck imprisoned to eventually be sold to some old, rich geezer with too much time on his hands.

Letting the blanket drop to the floor, Melina rushed over to the desk and grabbed both items, smashing the jingling keys against her stomach. She peered out the doorway. Sting's back was to her, his hand up in the air beside him.

She ran down the hallway in the opposite direction. The socks he had given her allowed her to travel silently down the hard flooring. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, the adrenaline coursing through her body gave her the energy needed for the sprint and to become alert to her surroundings. Wide eyes looked over her shoulder. The man was where he had been, unaware that she had slipped past.

The hallway ahead split into a T. Melina slid to a stop before coming to the corner and slowly checked the hall before her. Her breath came ragged from the sprint, but mostly from the sudden excitement. Her hands shook so bad they threatened to drop the pouch and key ring. With no one in sight in the lit up corridor, she headed down the right side. Several closed doors periodically lined the walls, leading to who knew where. Offices or storage. She knew at least two of the many doors led to a bathroom and a kitchen.

A green exit sign hung over one ahead of her. She squeezed the keys and dug in, willing herself to sprint faster in order to make it to the heavy door before her presence was missed. A few feet away, she tried to slow down without falling, sliding on her socked feet.

She smacked hard into the rusty green door, the sound echoing loudly into the empty halls. "Shit," she breathed. The sound would certainly alert Sting. If he had heard it and it sounded out of sorts, then he'd notice the door wide open and with her not in it.

She threw her weight into the door, pushing it open with her body and the popping sound of the long bar across it was loud in the silence. There was a stairwell before her with a second floor sign on the plain wall. She dashed down the steps that wound down to the ground level, stopping at the doorway that led to the outside and pushed on it.

Expecting it to open, Melina threw herself against it. She almost busted her nose into it before realizing the green door didn't budge. She slammed it again. The handle was stuck in the locked position. "Oh shit, please no," she cried.

The keys in her hands pressed indents into her skin, reminding her that one of them could possibly unlock the exit and let her out to freedom. She frantically held up one of the silver keys and tried it in the lock. It stopped short, jamming in the slot. Her hands shook as she tried another one. Above her in the stairwell, she heard running at the heavy entrance. There were shouts echoing from the hallway.

With tears in her eyes, Melina bounced in place as she tried two more keys. Panic was starting to get the best of her. If she couldn't slow down and think about what she was doing, she would get caught for sure. The voices grew louder with the dense sounds of boots upon the hard floors.

She let out a squeal as one of the keys didn't fit the lock. Choosing another one, she shoved it into the tumblers. When it slid all the way through, she gave it a quick twist. Hope flooded through her and she let out a shaky breath and opened the door.

Harsh light blinded her. She threw up her free hand to her eyes so she could see in the daylight. Her eyes had adjusted to the artificial lights from the lamps. Her pupils slowly retracted. Swiftly pulling the key from the keyhole, Melina heard the footsteps start down the stairwell above her with harsh curses following.

Once outside, she scanned her surroundings, breathing heavily and shaking from adrenaline. It looked as though she was on the outskirts of a city, the nearest building being down a gravel pathway. A few vehicles on a road drove by, passing the building in the distance.

She threw her head in every direction as she made her way barefoot over the loose gravel, trying to take in all that she could. With a glance over her shoulder, she realized the place where she had been held was a massive warehouse, the kind that was used to store large items or equipment. It looked abandoned. But then, so did the building across the road.

To the left was a patch of a soybean field and beyond that was the start of the many structures that began to make up the outer city. There were shiny buildings -set of hundreds of windows that reflected the sunlight- that gave way to taller and bigger ones where the inner city began to form. To the right was open ground of a few fields, and then rows of houses were sporadically placed.

Her eyes took in the parked vehicles. She bolted for a small grey S-10, knowing full well she could drive it whether or not it was an automatic transmission. Her father had taught her how to operate a manual before he would let her drive her mother's automatic daily driver. And even if none of the keys in her hands were the match to the small truck; Gajeel had made sure to teach her how to hotwire. In the slim chance that she ever need to, he had said.

Reaching the truck, Melina took a deep breath and pulled the handle, half expecting it to be locked as the door had been. The lightweight door sprang open with her jerk, and she immediately hopped onto the seat. As soon as the door slammed shut, her fingers found the automatic door locks. The knobs on both openings slammed down in unison.

The exit she had come out of burst open, and two men sprang out, each with a pistol in their hands. One man searched the lot, the other headed for the grass between the parking lot and road and scanned the surrounding perimeter. Another pair exited the building from the opposite end, and Melina could see through the side mirrors that they were wielding firearms as well. She ducked down in the seat. Her long black hair fell into her face as she frantically searched the key ring for a truck key. Her breaths blew her hair briefly away from her face with each puff.

Not finding the key and knowing she was running out of time, Melina turned to the floorboard, hoping to find some sort of cutting device. She swore with a breathy intake, seeing a toolbox under the passenger seat. Desperately -although quietly- she ran her fingers through the box, finding a pair of side cutters.

She ripped open the steering column panel, exposing the neatly bunched wires that connected all the electrical components. Her eyes found the wire that let to the key switch, carefully making sure that it was the right wire. She clipped it with the side cutters and peeled back the colored casing. Not daring to look up to see where the men were in the case that they would spot her, her eyes immediately searched for another power wire.

Cutting one that she hoped would work, she peeled the casing back on it and touched both exposed wires together. A spark ignited, and the engine gave a weak turn. It was loud. A curse slipped from her lips. She touched the wires again and the engine turned, this time with a little more force.

Sting appeared behind Gryder and Lyon, running behind them into the parking lot. Gryder jerked the slide back on his Smith and Wesson and growled. "Shoulda let me fuck her, we wouldn't be in this situation. She shoulda been in with the other girls."

"We can talk about this later, Mest, just find her." Sting returned with a scowl. How could he be that careless, as to leave her alone with the door open? He mentally berated himself. It was stupid. He had gotten comfortable. He kept her fed and entertained, and this was how she returned all of his kind gestures.

Beyond towards the south end of the building, Sting saw the other two search the area for the girl. She couldn't have gotten far on foot. All of their vehicles were accounted for within the small lot. They heard the faint sound of an engine starting. All sets of eyes snapped in the direction of their transportation.

Sting tapped Gryder's shoulder, pointing towards one section of automobiles, while him and Lyon went to the end of the lot. Holding up his pistol, Gryder quickly peered into a black SUV.

Melina cursed and raised her head up to look between the steering wheel. They knew she was there, all of them were now checking all the drivers side windows of all the present vehicles. She tried it again, and the engine finally turned over to start. The grey truck came to life as she sat up in the seat and gazed out the windshield.

She saw Gryder at the vehicle beside hers bring his head up to gaze at her through the window, and her stomach lit up with fear. Her breathing increased and she threw the truck into reverse. The young man bounded around the front of the side vehicle and after the grey truck. As she braked to shift into drive, Gryder lunged for the door's handle.

The lock stopped him from opening it, but before she could drive off, Sting and Lyon appeared in front of her escape path. Sting leaned on the hood and grimaced and Lyon pointed his pistol at her. Gryder pulled on the door handle again, his face contorting into a growling frown. He banged on the window with the butt of his gun, as if threatening to break it.

He saw her grab the shifter to throw it back into reverse. He didn't have time to think about it. Gryder stood back and aimed the barrel at the driver's window. He squeezed the trigger and a round fired, breaking the glass and hitting the passenger side dashboard. It elicited a scream from Melina's overworked lungs. Using the butt of the gun, he punched through the rest of the broken window. Melina screamed again and held up her left hand to shield her face from the glass.

Gryder rushed to unlock it and seized her by her long hair, holstering his pistol so he could use both hands. He yanked hard on her, gritting his teeth and inwardly smiling when Melina's cries of pain became desperate mewls. Her body slipped out of the truck and plopped down hard on the sharp grit.

With her on the ground, he bent to one knee over her and reached for her face with his free hand. Melina lashed out at him. Her bared teeth missed his fingers.

He gave her a harsh growl and he yanked her up by her hair, which was now entangled with his fingers. She screamed and he smirked. "I find it attractive that you successfully hotwired the truck." He jerked her again, this time smacking away her arm to keep it from connecting with his cheek.

She screamed in pain and her hands gripped the arm that held her hair. His other muscular arm wrapped around her midsection to lift her. Her legs kicked out, and suddenly she was forced face first onto the truck's hood.

Gryder's knee was in between her legs and he pressed himself against her backside as his fist firmly held her head against the metal. He wrenched one of her arms up behind her back, which let out another cry from the girl beneath him.

"Check the truck for the cash." Sting told Lyon as he pulled out his phone. He turned his back to Gryder as he chose the speed dial number for his boss.

Gryder leaned over her, still holding her arm behind her. He moved her tangled tresses from her reddened features and bent low, bringing his face over hers. "You've really done it now." His breath tickled her ear. He smelled like mint and some sort of cologne. "You made me bust out my own window. Seems you're gonna have to pay up for that." He chuckled, still an inch away from her face.

She could see his white teeth from the corner of her eye. He held her still but in the most demeaning way possible. Again the man a few years older than her had her positioned in the way he wanted. It made her want to throw up, knowing that what they did to the other women, he wanted to do to her. She had messed up big time. And she had a feeling she was going to pay for it indeed.

Lyon shut the passenger side door and walked calmly around to the front. He held the money pouch and had his hand in it. He nodded to Gryder, who straightened off of Melina's backside. "Don't go getting your dick wet yet."

"Oh, fuck off," Gryder hissed. He tightened his hold on Melina's arm and said to her, "We're waiting for our special time."

"Fuck you." Melina spat.

Lyon smirked and zipped up the pouch. "Seems like she knows her job."

Sting returned to them, the phone still attached to his ear. He flicked his wrist, motioning them to follow. Gryder wrapped an arm around Melina. She struggled against his restraint, causing him to have to stop twice. The blond man hung up the phone, but kept walking as he spoke to them.

"Boss is pissed. She knows the layout now. Not to mention she can do again what she just did."

"A Redfox for sure." Lyon said. He tossed Sting the money pouch.

"No shit." Sting answered. He turned to Gryder. The young man held a smug expression. "You got her?"

"Yes sir," Gryder replied, answering in a husky voice, forcing her head to rest against his chest. He kept his fingers from her mouth.

"Good. We're moving locations. Lyon, round up the others and get the girls into the trucks. Jose doesn't want another opportunity like this to happen again."

"What do you want to do with her?" Gryder asked.

Sting gazed at Melina in his arms. A scowl was etched into her face and her chest heaved with breathlessness. Gajeel had taught her more than one thing. She was the first woman he had ever known who could hotwire. There was sure to be other surprises lurking in that mind of hers. She had learned from one of the best. No doubt Gajeel had tried to prepare her for a day like this.

Yes. His former partner had taught his daughter how to survive.

He breathed once. There was no way he was underestimating her again. He had done that with her father, and there would be no second time with her. His eyes shifted to the man who held her. "You said you got her. Follow me."

"Where?" Gryder answered gruffly as he followed, lifting Melina in the air when she dropped her weight in his grasp.

"Jose's personal estate."

Sting led them to a sleek silver Dodge Charger and unlocked his car's doors with the key remote, then signaled Gryder to get in. He opened the door to stuff Melina into the backseat, then slid into the front seat beside Sting. When both men were sitting, Sting ran a hand over the locking system, watching her in the rearview. With no passenger doors, it would be very difficult for her to make a run for it.

All of the windows save the windshield were tinted the darkest legal tint. The outside light views through them looked as if it were dusk instead of midday. Melina wrapped her arms around herself and leaned back into the backseat. She didn't bother to put her seatbelt on, especially if where she was headed was worse than the warehouse. Her body had begun to violently shake. Even though it was summer, her teeth chattered in her mouth.

The Charger's engine revved to a roar each time Sting accelerated from the incomplete stops at four way intersections. The power the car invoked shoved her against her seat with each shifting transition when they intered onto the interstate. Gryder waited until they were well into the one way traffic to speak. "How pissed is he?"

The blond man made a sound with his mouth. "The I-Will-Kill-You-Myself. It's my fault this happened. If I wasn't a softy idiot…"

"Like I said earlier." Gryder smirked.

"Right." Sting said firmly.

He was the one who had saved Melina from the younger man beside him. His gut had told him that what Gryder was doing to her was wrong. And he had isolated the girl from the others, to separate her from the girls who would just be used. Some sentimental element from his past maybe. Whatever it was, it had him second guessing himself. Should he not have interfered? Would Melina's fighting spirit have been broken?

If so, then this whole situation could have been avoided. However, her bloodline was fierce anyways. She was a Redfox. Who was to say that if forced to bend to another's desire that her will to fight -her will to survive- would thrive? Gajeel's own survival instincts had kicked in under the intense pressure. If in the end it didn't matter which way his gut persuaded him, Sting felt fairly confident that Melina would have kept fighting regardless.

"You seem to be able to handle her well."

The darker haired man just nodded.

"When we arrive, you're the one in charge of her, and only her. Jose will want someone else in control after this fuck up."

"Yes, sir." Gryder answered professionally. His eyes heated at the thought as he gazed ahead at the clearing traffic.

* * *

The sun was lowering over the horizon when Gajeel parked the truck in the lot beside the abandoned building. Sunlight was fading and the summer air turned cool with a slight evening breeze. The three men exited the vehicle. They made sure they were the only ones out and about that side of the outer city. Laxus picked a spot by a broken window and relieved himself. Natsu made his way to the truck bed and lowered the tailgate and waited, listening for orders.

Gajeel had told them how it was going to go down. On the way there, he had educated them in the ranking system within the cartel, who they would select to fire at first if and when it came down to guns blazing. He was anxious to at least see Melina. To lay his eyes on her and make sure she was ok.

He walked a few steps forward from the truck before bringing the binoculars up to his face. About one hundred yards away stood the warehouse. There were no lights on and the gravel lot was empty. It seemed as though it really was abandoned. But anyone who worked with drugs knew it was a roaring business. Though the lack of vehicles and visible usage of electricity concerned him.

It seemed as though Jose had moved his base of operations. A pang in his stomach jolted him. "I don't like the look of this," he ground out through his clenched jaw.

"What exactly?" Natsu asked. He opened his bottle of water and took a sip.

Gajeel lowered the device in his hands. "It just feels wrong."

Laxus appeared beside them. He placed his hands on his hips and followed their gazes. "It looks like nobody's home."

"Exactly." Gajeel said and pursed his lips. This was just like Jose. When he expected one thing, the reality was entirely different.

He had told Gajeel to return to the business a few years back, and he hadn't listened. Stubbornness and pride wouldn't let him. He had thought that it was just to push, even harass him back into it. Jose wasn't a very patient man. Yet, he had to be to bide his time with Gajeel. Most of him had hoped Jose would forget about his decision to leave, that he'd never come back for him. The old man had given him a warning shot when he had sent the three henchmen to his house.

He should have done something about it then instead of cowering behind his family. He had inadvertently used them, and they had become one of Jose's biggest weapons against him. Thoughts of Jose killing him had flashed through his mind. Never had he imagined that he would kidnap his child. It was worse than dying. Especially if anything happened to her. It would be his responsibility. He would have to tell Levy that their daughter… No. No, he wasn't going to let himself go that far.

"If they aren't there," Laxus pointed towards the warehouse, "Then where else could he hide with all the men on his payroll?"

"Along with the shit ton of drugs, money, and guns? There's not very many other places." Gajeel answered. He tossed the binoculars back inside the truck and let out a rough sigh.

This had put a chink in the plans. Something must have happened to cause Jose to order a move. His thoughts again turned to Melina. Surely nothing terrible had happened to her. In the past, Jose had taken very good care of any living collateral he used against someone. But that didn't apply if he had chosen to place her care in the charge of another.

Jose was getting up there with age and he delegated work duties between the men he hired. There was a very good chance that some unbiased brute kept Melina in line. And Gajeel knew her. If she was anything like him, she had already given them all hell. She was a spitfire when she wanted to be.

And that also concerned him. She didn't know when to quit.

"Oh hell." He murmured. "Get back in."

"What?" Natsu turned to him at the same time Laxus did. Both men gave Gajeel a questioning gaze as he quickly rushed back to the tailgate and shoved it back up into the locked, upright position. He checked the duffle bags, hurriedly making sure they weren't opened or skewed across the black ribbed bed lining.

"Gajeel, you gotta tell us what's up." Laxus spoke up, his tone conveying his confusion. He had followed him to the back of the truck and rounded around the other side, stopping at the cab.

He had searched his memories to remember anything, anywhere else of importance that Jose had taken him in his years with the cartel. There had been many minor, insignificant places that his younger self had been allowed to accompany Jose to, and only a few that had been noteworthy. One large place stood out in his old memories. One being somewhere very personal.

He slid onto the driver's seat and impatiently waited on the other two. With a twist of the key switch, the truck started up and before Natsu had fully shut his door, Gajeel already had the truck moving. He turned back the way they had come and made a beeline for the interstate.

"I know where they are. I know where she is."

Although he wasn't completely sure, Jose's estate was the only location that made sense under the current circumstance. It was the perfect place to keep her hidden away from anyone who would be searching. The large piece of real estate was heavily guarded by men he hired himself, both his house, the outlying buildings within the property. And it was a very large section of acreage.

For him, Laxus, and Natsu to get in, they would have to be packing some serious heat and multiple types of weaponry, and no exclusive armory was complete without a somewhat limited supply of magazines and clips of ammunition. Once they secured themselves into a firm hold into the massive million dollar house, getting Melina would be their first priority. And finding a way out alive would be the next impossible task.

They were essentially going to war.


	23. 22 - Dangerous Cravings

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I will go back in and edit some more detail into this one. I feel like I leave too much out with dialogue... I know this isn't a fighting chapter, but don't any of you worry, lots of it is a'coming. Just hold onto your butts.

Chapter XXII

 _Gajeel sat in his parked jeep on the curb near the establishment's side door. He casually sipped from a soda can and observed the tipsy or shitfaced groups of people emerging from the strip club's side exit that opened into the alley. On the few nights a week when Levy worked at the club, he would wait for her instead of going home from the auto shop or the warehouse. Sometimes he'd have time to go home and change, other times she would call him asking if he was picking her up, an obvious sign that she had been let out early._

 _He had told her many times that he wasn't comfortable with her still working there. He had even brought up the fact that she was almost four months pregnant. The tiny woman was not able to drink anything she served even if she wanted to, and the job itself was a dangerous one to begin with. The two of them weren't married -yet, if Gajeel had anything to do about it- but she was by no means a single lady. Although she made it abundantly clear for them to stop, the male customers who frequented the bar top consistently tried to investigate her private life. He knew for a fact that she was hit on at least once every night while on the clock._

 _Setting the can down in the cup holder, Gajeel tried not to dwell on it. Levy promised to tell him if anything got out of hand. She had also promised to one day quit. When that blessed day would come, however, he had no idea. His eyes glanced up at the folded visor beside the rearview mirror. The silver clip he used for his sunglasses now held a black and grey photo._

 _He took it from the clip and looked at it, his lips twitching upwards. The triangular, unclear, yet undeniable gray shape of a forming baby and its prenatal environment was centered on the blackness, with Levy's medical information printed up at the top. His thumb rubbed over the baby's shape, which was forever imprinted on the photo paper. His baby. His tongue absentmindedly moved the stud in lip as he grinned and remembered the day at the hospital._

"Alright, let's get a view of the little one, shall we?" The obstetrician asked the rhetorical question as he moved the handheld device in the clear gel over Levy's slight bump.

She squeezed Gajeel's hand as she gazed at the computer monitor. Gajeel glanced from it to her, seeing the excited expression stamped on her sweet face. He couldn't help but feel the same kind of emotion pour from him as his eyes moved back to the black and white images appearing on the screen. He leaned forward in his chair and put his free hand on Levy's shoulder.

The quick heartbeat came through and the image became clearer. Levy's barely audible intake of breath was akin to his own internal reaction to seeing the developing baby for the first time. Her eyes watered and the grip on his hand tightened further. Without taking her eyes from the screen beside her, she breathed, "Gajeel, that's our baby."

Gajeel swallowed. It was. And it scared him. It left him speechless. He did that. She was caring a life inside her because of him. He was too young for a responsibility that great... but as he wondered at the implications of their actions and stared at the already human-like qualities of their unborn child, the elation started to appear on his face. His mouth slipped up into a full smile, and Levy moved her head up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"From the look of this, it seems as though you're at nine or ten weeks." The man spoke, still moving the device around on her skin. "We'll know for sure once the blood tests come back. Until then, continue taking your prenatal vitamins and keep track of what you're eating. Have you been experiencing any bouts of morning sickness?"

"Like clockwork." Levy admitted with a small smile. She lowered the bottom of her shirt once the gel had been wiped off. "It's a little inconvenient at times, but it's nothing now that I've heard the baby's heartbeat."

The doctor smiled and nodded at Gajeel, turning on his stool to face him. "And how's the father doing?"

Gajeel leaned back in his seat, letting go of Levy's hand. "Still somewhat stunned."

He was met with a chuckle. "It's to be expected. A baby is a dramatic change. But it's always a good one." The obstetrician stood up from the stool and picked up the file containing Levy's medical information, bringing it close to his chest. "I'll see you next month for your next visit. We can schedule it at the front desk."

 _The side door opened as he stared at the picture. He checked the watch he wore, flipping his wrist around so his palm faced upwards. A man walked out with a girl on his arm, both stumbling down the alley towards the sidewalk. Gajeel placed the photo back into the clip and got out of the jeep. He pocketed the keys and leaned on the hood, crossing his arms. In the warming night air of mid May, it was comfortable enough to go about without a jacket._

 _His eyes were drawn to the opening of the door again and Levy appeared. She didn't even look up as she quickly walked towards the jeep. Her growing stomach stretched the material of her shirt, and to Gajeel's liking, her breasts had grown considerably as well. She adjusted her purse on her shoulder. She glanced back as a man tripped over himself behind her._

" _Come on, Levy. It's just a date." The man's words were slightly slurred, an obvious sign that he was intoxicated. He sauntered in her direction, a lazy smile plastered on his face._

" _No. I said no, Steve." Levy's voice rose in a clear tone. She rolled her eyes as she approached._

 _Gajeel immediately straightened off the hood and walked towards her, his eyes quickly assessing her irritated expression before his attention focused on the man closing on them. He frowned in question as she brought her eyes to his._

" _He's a regular, and he's had too much. Don't worry about it." She commented and casually touched his chest with her fingers._

" _Is that all?" He asked. He glanced up as the drunken man stumbled closer._

" _Yes."_

 _The man pointed to Gajeel, his face twisting into a look of confusion. "Who's this?"_

 _She let out a quick sigh. "This is my boyfriend, Steve."_

" _You didn't tell me ya had one of those." The man closed his eyes and when he opened them, she could tell he was having trouble focusing. His eyes looked at Gajeel as if he were a tree or some other immoveable object._

" _Did you come here with someone or did you drive?" She asked, speaking to him as plainly as she could manage._

 _The man turned and lifted a hand towards the building. He wobbled in place and said, "I came here. With others who're in there."_

" _You better go back in then. They're probably searching for you."_

" _But you're leaving." He took a swig of the bottle in his hands. He tried to reach out to touch her, but Gajeel moved her around to his side with an arm._

" _That's right, with me. So ya better go back before you're busted for public intoxication, buddy." He said firmly, but knowing all too well the man was oblivious due to his fuzzy motor function. The man was seriously hammered._

 _The man nodded and inadvertently turned a full circle where he stood before realizing he was facing the building. "Oh ok. Well you take good c-care of her. She's my favorite bartender 'cause she's real nice," He lifted his hand to hide his mouth from her and said in a non-whispered voice, "Plus she's nice to look at too. But don't tell her I said that."_

 _Levy smiled and tried not to giggle as Gajeel's frown deepened. The man started off towards the door, and Gajeel gestured towards him. "Is he going to be ok?"_

" _Yea, he does this almost every time."_

 _After helping Levy into the jeep, Gajeel started around the front end when his eyes caught movement in a vehicle in the parking lot across from the club. It was too dark to tell any features, but there was definitely a person sitting behind the wheel on their phone. Gajeel didn't think it was too odd; he'd been out there himself waiting on Levy. The person must be waiting on someone._

" _How was your night?" He queried and gave the engine a turn. The jeep started down a street towards their apartment building._

" _It was good. Kinda slow until a few hours ago. My manager was asking about the baby." Levy replied and picked up his can of soda from its place in the holder by the radio._

" _Hey," he took it back and grunted. "Doc said to watch what you eat. And drink."_

 _She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "Soda's ok in small amounts."_

" _No."_

" _Fine," she sighed and rubbed the top of her bump through the shirt._

" _So what did she want to know?"_

" _When I'm due and if I still want to work up until I deliver."_

 _Gajeel shot a glance to her in the passenger seat. He shifted with his right hand and steered with his left. This had been the topic of their conversation a few days prior, and they were on slight disagreement. "And? What did you say?"_

 _She looked away from him, keeping her eyes downwards before her gaze lifted to the road before them. "I-I said I didn't know just yet."_

" _Baby." His voice was firm._

" _Honey, I know that you don't want me to work, but-"_

" _But nothing Lev. You know I hate it. I hated back before you found out that you're pregnant, and I hate it now even more. You walk in there and you're hit with a permanent cloud of cigarette smoke."_

 _She snapped her head around and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the middle console he thought she didn't know about. "Oh, and you smoking in here and at home is any better?"_

 _His mouth worked for a moment with no sound, and then he sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "You know I've been trying to quit."_

" _I know, but it's not happened yet."_

" _Neither has you quitting as a bartender." He retorted, his words snapping out at the same quickness Levy's had. "I want you to stay home. Or at least only work at the cafe if it's not enough for you. You just don't need to work two now."_

 _She was quiet in thought as the jeep eventually brought them to the complex parking lot. Her gaze shifted from the road to the man to her left. He wasn't being an ass, he was being protective. He loved her. And she knew he worried about her in his own way. She knew when they lay in bed and his hand rested on top of her stomach as he spoke to her. It made her smile when he'd shift his words from her to the baby inside and lightly rub his rough hand over the tightening skin of her abdomen._

 _He wanted her to stay at home. She couldn't imagine her life without a job. There had always been one, her father had made sure of it. What would she do all day while he was working? She wouldn't know what to do with herself. But then, by that time she'd have the baby and he or she would keep her busy. Maybe what Gajeel was asking wasn't that bad of a thing._

 _Her brown eyes watched him shift into a slower speed and wrapped a hand around his bare bicep, her fingers pulling at the sleeve of his t shirt before pressing into his muscle. "Alright, I'll quit the job. Are you sure we'll be able to afford that income cut with a baby?"_

 _He nodded as he parked the jeep in his usual spot beside her Honda. "Yes, baby. I've already thought about it and it'll work out. I don't want to worry about you working there. And I definitely don't want my kid growing around that atmosphere." A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth at his small jest and opened his door._

 _Levy smiled at his words as he walked around to help her from the jeep. Not that she needed much help; she still got around on her own as before. But with her now visible baby bump, Gajeel was preparing for inevitable dad mode. He leaned down and lovingly kissed her head before grabbing her hand to walk with her towards their building._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Gajeel saw the same vehicle he had seen near the club. He observed as it sped up and drove straight down the street, catching the green at the intersection. How long had it been behind them? He couldn't remember, he had been too focused on his conversation with Levy. Maybe it was just a coincidence that the car he'd seen parked at the club had followed them. Maybe it wasn't the same car he had noticed._

 _He shrugged it off and opened the building's front door for Levy. At 11:30pm, Gajeel was dragging. He had worked a full day at the mechanic shop repairing the vehicles that were scheduled. He had also gone out on a few wrecker calls for two small accidents and a reported abandoned car. The job was one he enjoyed and he felt needed. Unlike at the warehouse, where he just felt taken for granted. And he didn't use the drugs in front of the guys, so he had to act like he had already dosed. That in itself was tiring enough._

 _Once settled down in her favorite chair, Levy opened her unfinished novel and began to read until she unwound from her shift. She tucked her feet under her and pet Happy as he purred beside her. Gajeel grunted as he walked through the living room and stifled a yawn. "I gotta go to bed."_

 _As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, and it seemed only minutes of sleep had passed by before the sounds of Levy getting sick in the bathroom woke him up. He glanced to his side and saw the blankets had been thrown back. A whimper could be heard from the adjacent room._

 _He suppressed a sigh and rose to see if she needed anything, knowing she hated throwing up with a passion. Peeking inside the cracked door, in the light he saw her sitting next to the toilet with her book in one hand, and her other rubbing the side of her belly. She placed the book down on the floor and closed her eyes before murmuring, "You know this is uncomfortable for your mommy. I haven't eaten anything and you still give me heartburn."_

 _The sight made Gajeel's lip twitch._

 _Unaware of his presence, Levy briefly groaned and turned to kneel over the toilet. She heaved and wiped her mouth. Her hand moved from her stomach to her back, where an ache had settled. Her camisole and shorts clung to her frame, accentuating the curves she now greatly possessed. As she rubbed her back, she spoke softly, the words intended for the baby. "If I eat, would you settle down and sleep? I need some sleep of my own, I work in the morning."_

 _Gajeel bit back his words as he gazed at her. She was certainly not going to work. Not if she was up half the night sick to her stomach. She'd end up pushing herself too hard and could potentially lose the baby. That would not only wreck her physically and emotionally, it would him too. The sight of her with a growing belly had already grabbed hold of a pleasant place in his mind. Her one sided conversation with their child just now had made its way to burrow in beside the other locked in memory._

 _He slowly opened the door. "You alright?"_

 _Levy sleepily gazed up and nodded to her middle. "I think we're both hungry. And tired."_

" _You look like shit." Gajeel responded bluntly, his husky voice betraying his sleepiness. He crossed his arms over his bare chest._

 _She closed her eyes and shook her head. Her fingers found their way to her tired eyes. "Thanks, Gajeel. That's nice."_

" _Don't cry, I didn't mean it like that." He quickly corrected himself. Not sure if she was about to cry or not, he fidgeted. He didn't know how to deal with pregnancy hormones._

" _I know you didn't… but, but I don't know why I feel like this…" Her voice started to crackle and grow thick, and her eyes closed as she built up a cry. She swallowed and immediately turned around to heave into the toilet bowl._

 _Gajeel cringed as he watched her struggle. Fuck. It must suck ass being the host to the unborn. He uncrossed his arms and took the few steps towards her, grabbing her blue hair out of the way. Her body shook and she weakly gripped his arm for support. After flushing for fresh water and taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes with a wad of tissue. She sniffled and turned to him while he stroked her hair. "I love you and I hate you all at the same time."_

 _He barked out a laugh and brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Shorty. Just gotta get through it. It's gonna be ok."_

 _She intentionally wiped her reddened nose on his arm with a smile._

" _Did you have to do that?" He asked flatly._

 _Her reply was slightly muffled by his limb. "Yea. Gajeel, your child is hungry."_

" _What do you want me to do about it?"_

 _Levy pulled away from his hold on her and moved to the sink to wash her hands. Her eyes puffy and the same color as her nose and her throat was raw from previously retching. She swallowed again and just gazed at him through the mirror._

 _He put his hands on his hips. "No. It's after 2am. Nothing's open right now."_

 _Her expression changed causing her lip to quiver._

" _We have food here."_

" _Gajeel Redfox." She snapped out with a hand holding her belly. Her eyes hardened._

 _Instead of holding his ground, he relented. He didn't want her getting worked up or stressed out. He held up a hand in extra effort to calm her down and gestured for her to move first out of the room._

" _I'm coming too."_

"You _are staying here." He said as he pulled on a pair of jean and a shirt. He saw her attempt to get back out of bed. "Levy, I said yo-"_

" _I'm getting my book. Gees…"_

 _He stuffed her back in under the blankets, laying a hand gently on her belly. "I'll get it. Please just stay here."_

 _Once he promptly returned with the book, he asked before leaving, "What do you want from the store?"_

" _Raspberry ice cream."_

" _I thought you wanted food." He deadpanned._

" _That is food."_

" _But you want ice cream?"_

 _She nodded. "And something spicy… something with jalapenos."_

 _Gajeel just looked at her. "Really? That's one hell of a combination."_

" _Yep." She replied with a grin._

" _Are you sure? I thought jalapenos gave you heartburn."_

 _She stretched towards her bedside table to pick up and shake the container of heartburn tablets her doctor had suggested for the bouts with it. "It's all good, honey."_

 _He shook his head once and closed his eyes. "Ohkay. I'll be back."_

 _Her voice caught him as he rounded the corner. "Oh, and a few packs of those sweet and sour straw things that I like!"_

" _I'm not buying you candy. That's as bad as fucking soda." Gajeel stated, knowing she heard him._

 _He flicked the living room lamp on, then palmed his keys as he left the apartment. No one was out that late in the full parking lot. He glanced up and saw that their apartment was the only one lit up with a light. He grunted as he slid into the jeep. Not only was he tired, but he'd be tired when he went to work in the morning. Levy was worth it though._

 _The woman impressed him more each day, today at not complaining aloud about her obvious back pain and nausea and then working a full shift that just added to the pain. She probably could work up until she delivered, but that was stressful. He wanted to provide for her. For his family. He loved them. He didn't want her to have to be working while raising a tiny human. Even if it meant that he'd have to get out in the middle of the night on a food run, it was well worth it._

 _The large twenty-four hour store was deserted except for the few late night people. Gajeel went straight for the grocery sections, looking at the signs above the aisles. He headed towards the ice cream freezers, his eyes scanning the brands as he walked._

" _Where the hell is it…" He murmured to himself. He had gone grocery shopping with Levy in the past and knew her favorite flavor was hidden among the expanse of similar items._

 _Finding the correct ice cream tub, he then started looking for the jalapenos. Not knowing if there was a specific way she wanted them, he looked through the different jars just to pick one off the shelf. Thinking about her at home, he rolled his eyes and traveled down the rows of shelving to pick up the candy._

 _Once outside and casually striding towards his jeep with the items in a plastic bag, Gajeel saw a familiar car parked near his. His brows furrowed, but his heart skipped a beat. It made his chest ache. It was hard to know for sure in the dim parking lot lights, but it looked like Sting's car. He wasn't used to seeing someone from the warehouse out in a public setting if it wasn't for a run or for another one of Jose's biddings._

 _He chose to ignore it. His door was opened and he was about to slide in behind the wheel when the other vehicle's door revealed a blond man, who stepped out and shut it. Gajeel set the plastic bag on the seat to grip the top of the door with his hand. Although Sting was his friend, there was something different about how the kid held himself. How he walked up to the jeep. It made Gajeel wish he had brought his pistol._

 _The kid stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and looked at him from a few feet away on the passenger side. "Can we talk?"_

 _Gajeel snorted. "Couldn't have asked that earlier?"_

" _Actually, no."_

" _It's almost 3am. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Gajeel started, and then tilted his head and quickly gestured to the lot. "Why're you here?"_

" _I could ask you the same thing." It was a simple reply with no inflection._

 _Gajeel let out a sigh. "Alright. Make it quick."_

 _Sting looked up from the jeep to stare at his co worker. "Ice cream and jalapenos."_

 _The older man didn't have to say anything to his statement. Sting saw the worry flash through Gajeel's eyes before they steeled over and a frown replaced any sort of uncertainty. "So what."_

" _Who's Levy?"_

" _No one." Gajeel snapped. He singled out the jeep key from his key ring. "We're done here."_

 _He sat down on the seat and before he could turn the key in the ignition, Sting had the passenger door swung open, leaning his body into the front seat. He lifted the bag off the passenger seat, replacing it with himself._

" _Gajeel. Please."_

" _Fuck," he murmured, cursing at not being fast enough with the locks. He forced himself to meet the kid's gaze. "She's no one."_

 _Sting's blue eyes told him he knew that it was a lie._

 _The blond man nonchalantly peered into the plastic bag on his lap. "Come on, dude. This random shit here is not you. So who is she."_

" _Sting," Gajeel growled, and he felt his hands turning into fists. "Let it go. And get the fuck out of my damn jeep."_

 _He sat there expectantly waiting for an answer as he stared at the black haired man. The way he carried himself… Gajeel knew Sting had figured it out. He knew his secret. The kid who was unsure of everything on runs was more confident now than Gajeel had ever once seen him outside of the warehouse._

 _When Gajeel didn't make any indication of answering his question, Sting nodded, his mouth opening slightly. "Man, what did you do…"_

 _Gajeel huffed and sat back in his seat. "You fucking tell a damn soul, I swear I'll shoot you."_

 _With a level expression, Sting listened intently._

 _Having no choice by being backed into a corner, Gajeel licked his lip and nervously moved his piercing. "...I've been dating Levy since last September. She's… dammit, she's four months pregnant now, found out last month."_

 _He watched the younger man's reaction. Apprehension threatened to coat his own features, but he kept his frown firmly in place. Sting's mouth opened on its own. His gaze lowered to the contents of the bag to his friend, then back again. The combination of flavors and the odd middle of the night hour now made more sense._

" _I-is it yours?" He suddenly asked, unsure of what else to say._

" _Of course it is, dumbass." Gajeel growled. He motioned towards the bag. "I hate raspberry. Why the fuck would I buy raspberry flavored ice cream? And while every normal person is in bed asleep for that matter."_

" _He's not gonna let you go, dude."_

"He's _not ever finding out." Gajeel countered. The look on his face made Sting unconsciously shrink back in the seat. "Got it?"_

 _When the kid hesitated, he punched the door rest with his fist while still staring at him. "Dammit Sting. There's a .45 bullet with your name on it!"_

" _Whoa!" Sting shot back, his hand in the air. "Whoa, man, I got it! I won't tell 'em."_

" _I'm not fuckin' around here, kid. She's everything now. Both her and the baby are my life."_

 _Genuine interest filled the young man's eyes. He regarded Gajeel with kind eyes. "What about the drugs? She can't possibly be alright with it."_

 _Gajeel swallowed. "She doesn't know."_

" _What? Gajeel, that's dangerou-"_

" _You don't think I know that? I've been trying to tell her since before she got pregnant." Gajeel cut off his words with his own. He pointed at his chest with his fingers. "If she found out second hand, I'd be the damned son of a bitch who used her, and I don't want that. She'd feel ruined. But she saved me. She's carrying my baby, Sting. I can't let her leave me. I won't. So I quit."_

 _Sting squinted. "You quit?"_

 _Shaking his head, Gajeel gave him a confounded look. "The drugs. The drugs, you dipshit."_

" _You actually quit using? Since September!" Sting exclaimed, Gajeel's insult completely forgotten with the new information. Quitting was a very hard thing to do and not very many could successfully wean themselves off of what Jose's men produced. The fact that the man had done it and could function without it in his system amazed Sting._

" _October."_

" _Damn."_

" _I love her." Gajeel simply said, trying to end the conversation._

 _Sting nodded while he stared at Gajeel. "Yea. I can tell. There's not anything I'd give up the stuff for."_

 _The man just nodded._

" _I bet the withdrawals were some bitch." Sting chuckled._

 _They had been. Levy was literally the only thing that kept him from using. It was her in general, and she indirectly intervened for him. He had been extremely tempted to snort just a tiny bit of the baggie that he'd found in his apartment. Upon seeing it and remembering the feeling it gave him, his body instantly craved it and his mind had tried to use his memories against him. The withdrawals that followed were something he hoped and prayed he'd never feel again._

" _Yea. But they were worth it." Gajeel answered. His red eyes hardened. "Were you following me?"_

 _The kid just nodded. "Yea."_

" _At the club?"_

" _Yea," he said again. "I saw you pick her up. She's pretty."_

 _His lips tried to curve up into a grin, but Gajeel kept them locked in a frown. He took the bag from Sting. "Don't follow me again. Now get out, the ice cream's melting."_

 _Sting's hand rested on the door handle as he leaned towards it. He glanced back at the man to his left. "I won't tell anyone. Don't worry."_

" _I know you won't." The inflection of Gajeel's deep voice carried meaning that neither of them had to address._

* * *

 **AN** : I may add onto this chapter ending, right now I'm tired and I wanted to get this posted. If I do, I'll let you know in the Author's Notes of the next chapter.


	24. 23 - Relocation

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for the reviews -both logged in users and guests. I appreciate it, and it gives me another bonus motivation for writing. So if you will, please keep them coming ;) I've also noticed that I have uploaded the previous chapters all within roughly a week of each other, and decided that with my work schedule permitting, I'll try to do weekly updates, if not more.

Devildogs will continue, but it's a slow-go for me there. AND I have decided to participate in Gajevy Week this year (or GaLe is what I call them), thanks to JadeOccelot for asking if I was going to write for it and showing me where to look for the prompts. Lots of ideas for my own are already starting to roll around. If you're interested in reading them, the week of posting is Feb. 14-20. Be sure to follow/favorite so you don't miss 'em!

Thank you all!

Chapter XXIII

The car roughly drove over a pothole, the motion violently knocking Melina's head into the window with a thud. Her sleepy eyes snapped open with the contact. She glanced around, now fully awakened from her brief respite from the present. She hadn't meant to doze off. Her sense of time was now distorted, not knowing how long they had been driving or where they were.

"Dammit," Sting murmured, slowing down and steering clear of the larger holes. "He needs to get this fuckin' road fixed..."

Melina looked out the tinted window. They were traveling down a gravel road. The tires kicked up the pebbles and grit, the small bits hitting the car's exterior with high pitched tinks. She glanced to the windshield in the space between the two front seats. It was a wide open expanse of green with a long wooden fence on both sides of the road.

Gryder turned his eyes to Sting and held a hand up in front of him. "You mean this belongs to him?"

"It's technically his driveway."

"You're shittin' me." Gryder spat and gazed out the windshield. It hadn't looked like a private drive since they had turned off the main roads, just an unpaved back road someone would come across while in the rural areas.

Sting let the suspense rise instead of replying to the comment. Gryder would soon see how massive Jose's estate really was. He accelerated his Charger around a bend on the gravel and Melina could see a small herd of horses in a long fenced in field. Beyond the field was a yellow colored barn. The drive ended in a loop in front of an extremely large multistory home. The yellow mansion-like house had a wide porch and an attached four door garage, which attached to the circle drive.

The car pulled up to park in front of one of the closed garage doors. Sting turned off the engine and palmed the keys. He looked back at Melina. "Now, no funny shit. You're the reason we're all here."

He nodded to Gryder and opened his door. A man in casual dress strode out of the garage to greet him, followed by a large German Shepherd that rushed out from behind him. The dog let out a deep bark as it happily wagged its tail and sniffed Sting's clothing.

Melina's eyes shifted to Gryder. He swung the door wide and flipped the front seat forward to let her out of the car. As she stepped out, he put his large hand on her to keep her next to him. The black and tan dog turned its attention to her, wandering over towards her. Its head came up to her arm in the normal canine ritual in order to familiarize itself with the guests. Melina automatically stiffened and turned her body towards Gryder as her fervent fear of dogs surfaced. The breath her lungs had sucked in choked in her throat on its way out.

The dog startled at the emotion pouring from Melina and began to growl. A tiny whimper escaped from her and her free hand reached up to Gryder's shoulder on reflex to move away from the source of her distress.

Confused by her actions, Gryder glanced down to see that her cheek had brushed against his short sleeved covered bicep. He grinned. Sting had followed the man into the garage, leaving the two of them outside with the guard dog. Gryder focused on the Shepherd and began to speak in low, happy tones. "Hey buddy. You're a big one, huh."

The animal began to resume its tail wagging and loudly barked, causing Melina to close her eyes and flinch further into Gryder's side without fully realizing it. She wanted to be as far away from the beast as she could. Reaching down, he rubbed his hand on the dog's head. A pink tongue lolled out from the jowls and soon it lost interest in the visitors, and scampered away through the open door beside the wide garage door.

Not wanting to shake away her clinging hands, Gryder let her have a moment to ease herself out of her recent emotions and stood still. She took a deep breath and gazed up to find him smirking down at her.

"Don't worry, Love, I won't let the bad dog bite you."

A scowl appeared on her face and she let go of his arm with a shove, pulling her head back from him. Her hand felt the side of her cheek that had been pressed to his limb. She had also heard his mocking tone and chose to ignore the term of endearment he had used. A firm hold on her wrist kept her from completely separating from him. He tightened his grip on her and squinted. "Not so fast."

He started off after Sting, pulling her along with him. There was no sense in resisting; he had already made that clear when he all but carried her to the car at the old location. Melina silently followed, still attached at the wrist by his hold.

Inside the garage were a few shiny vehicles lined up with the wide retractable doors. It smelled strongly of gasoline and other chemicals involved in vehicle care and storage. The dog was moving fluidly from man to man near the back by the entrance that led into the house. He ran happily up to Gryder and Melina. She pursed her lips and tensed, fighting the urge to hide behind the man connected to her.

"Lukas, come!" A loud voice echoed in the space.

The beast's ears perked up and it bounded back to his owner. Jose frowned as he saw Melina. The old man's eyes snapped to Gryder. "Sting tells me that you are now in charge of the girl."

"Yes, sir." Gryder responded, looking both respectful and pleased with himself.

"Very good. You have full use of the house. Anything you need is yours, just take care not to thieve or destroy my valuables." Jose paused and pointed a finger at Melina as he stared at Gryder. "Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sir. I will do my best."

Jose gave a sly smirk. "No doubt."

Waving a hand is dismissal, he turned back to Sting as his phone at his side began to ring. He answered it and listened. A satisfied smile slid on his lips. "Excellent. Bring them in. Use caution. I don't want another fiasco on my hands."

Gryder paused. His eyes settled on Sting, who gave a shake of his head and motioned towards the steps that led to the house. The young man tugged on Melina's arm. Once through the entrance, they walked through a short hallway and found themselves in the very large and spacious kitchen.

An "L" shaped island stood in the center of the room, with pots and pans hanging from a rack well above it. The colors of the flooring and countertops were a muddled pinkish brown marble, and all of the appliances were a silver stainless steel. Everything was high end, top valued material.

"Rich fuckin' bastard…" Gryder muttered as he looked around the room.

Melina's mouth had dropped open at the sight, and she took in all the beautiful colors and work of craftsmanship on the detailed corners carved like the bow of a ship, all swirls and stained perfectly to match the marble counters. Her stomach audibly growled, twisting her insides with hunger pangs.

She grimaced and leaned on the corner of the island, trying to relieve the pain. The fact that they stood in a fully stocked kitchen made it even worse than it had been at the warehouse. Gryder noticed her body language. "If I let go of you in here, promise me that you won't try to run. I fuckin' swear that I'll handcuff you to myself if you attempt anything like before."

"Boy, wouldn't you like that…" She said with contempt. Her eyes flashed her distaste for the man.

He raised an eyebrow and held her wrist up in the air.

She huffed. "Fine, yea. I promise."

His hand relaxed the death grip and she was free to roam about the kitchen. He pulled out a barstool and sat as he waited and watched her rummage through the refrigerator. Melina absentmindedly hummed to herself as she looked through it. She plucked a blueberry yogurt from the six pack, a package of sliced turkey, a few slices of cheese, and grabbed a jug of tea and set them on the island countertop.

She soon gathered the bread and made herself a thick sandwich, leaving the ingredients out in favor of digging in. One large bite in and she struggled not to quickly consume it, as Sting had once told her if she ate too fast on an empty stomach, she could make herself sick.

"Feel better?" Gryder lazily asked from his seat. He held his head up with an arm propped up on the counter.

She was silent as she chewed, opting to stare at him instead. She turned to the yogurt cup, noticing she had no spoon. Sliding down from the stool where she sat, Melina searched the nearest drawer for the silverware.

"What are you looking for?" Gryder suddenly asked.

"Spoon." She replied with a full mouth. The sandwich was held up in the air as she opened another drawer.

Gryder approached her slowly and turned towards the island to check its drawers. Finding what she was in search of, he held the spoon and leaned over her shoulder, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Melina jumped at his close proximity and spun around. "Hey, make your own sandwich!"

He presented her with the utensil while still chewing. A sly smirk moved his lips. "Bite for spoon."

"Fine." She reached for the spoon, but Gryder held it back.

"Another bite."

Scowling, Melina knew she didn't have to comply. She simply walked around his tall frame towards the island's open drawer to get her own spoon. Before she could touch it, Gryder moved his body to block her. His hand engulfed her wrist and he took another bite of the sandwich in the air, this time a smaller mouthful, and handed her the spoon at the same time.

Although his gesture was sort of a nice one, she couldn't forget that he was the guy who had attempted to rape her. Her red eyes watched him suspiciously as he sat back down, a smile painted firmly in place and never took his gaze from her. She shivered. Her body reacted to the sudden shudder with bumps that ran down her arms and chest.

The shivers trailed to her chest and she could feel her breasts reacting. Without a bra, she folded her arm over herself as to keep his eyes from wandering over her chest. Her move was obvious, and he laughed quietly to himself when she did it. After she finished eating and cleaned up the mess she made, she expected him to roughly take hold of her, but he never touched her. Instead, Gryder ushered her from the kitchen towards the dining room.

A long table with a simple tablecloth stood at the center of the hardwood flooring. A white rug cushioned the table legs from scratching the intricate flooring. Painted pictures in large ornate frames hung on the walls, and a leafy potted plant sat in the corner under decorative mirror. It was a very beautiful house, but Melina didn't feel all too comfortable and would have liked it better if she were there under better circumstances.

Gryder had her walk in front of him so he could keep an eye on her without touching her. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to place his hands on her. As she walked through the house, turning where he told her, he observed her backside with a grin. If Sting hadn't stopped him…

And here he was alone with her again. The situation could very easily turn in his favor. However he had been placed in charge of her and they were in Jose's house, and he had been given clear instruction not to harm her. In his mind, coercing her to his will hardly constituted as harm. She would fight him again if he tried to do anything like he had previously done, and half of him liked when she resisted.

She was barely an adult with a ripe development. Her ample curves made his mouth water and his core within him tighten. He had had many in his twenty years, though for a reason still beyond his comprehension, Melina was the only one who made his body react they way it did. Or his mind to become puzzled on how to deal with it.

It had been a rash decision to force her compliance, and he knew did would take time to mend what had transpired between them. Was he an idiot to think she would change her mind? He was only ever demanding and rough, and he could now see that his attempts at teasing had and were still coming across as ill-willed and mean. He frown while his thoughts of his captive continued to plague him.

"Where are we going?" She asked innocently and rounded a corner that led to a small, cozy den, complete with a working fireplace and a wrought iron holder for the wood stacks. A long bookcase lined one of the walls.

"I don't know. I've never been to Jose's palace." He mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm while gazing at a large rug like piece of art on the wall. He bumped into her backside. She had halted in her tracks at his words and spun around to look up at him.

"What? You're going to get us lost in here."

"No, I'm not. Just move." He retorted and placed his hands on her shoulders to face her back the opposite way.

As she began to walk forward, she rolled her eyes. "I think you know where we're going."

"Yea? Where's that?"

"I dunno, you tell me." She commented smoothly and let her hands feel the wall as they walked back into a hallway. "For all I know, you're leading me to a bedroom..."

There was no play in her voice. As she spoke, there was an edge to the words, as if she expected him to attempt on her once again. Her movements were choppy and kept peering over her shoulder, holding her torso with an arm.

"Wouldn't you like that, baby doll?" He replied with a smug smile. "I know I sure would."

Melina flinched and tentatively glanced at him. Her eyes were widened and her legs seemed to stop working. She froze in place. And in her eyes, he saw fear akin to the earlier emotion outside by the car. She was frightened of him. His smile faded when he realized. Yes, he had been an idiot asshole before when he had done what he did. But since then, he felt some remorse for his actions.

He took a small step towards her, and stopped when she turned the rest of the way to face him and backed up against the wall. Her hands were flatten behind her on the wall, and her eyes betrayed her wariness.

"Melina." He used her name instead of a nickname. His voice was calm and he kept his hands at his side. His eyes shifted from the open passageway to her. "Don't move. Stay right there."

"Why should I?" She questioned. Her hands moved against the barrier at her back and she pressed herself against it.

"Trust me."

"And why should I do that? You've given me all reasons not to." She expressed with skepticism.

"You're afraid of dogs." He said simply.

"That's not a reason."

He slowly lifted a finger and pointed down the hall. "That is."

Confusion lit up her face as she studied him. Her eyes followed his finger and she sucked in a deep gasp. Her hands flew to her mouth when she laid eyes on the large black dog standing at the end by the entrances to the rooms they had not yet explored. He had known that Jose kept German Shepherds as guard dogs, but he hadn't know how many.

At her motion, the dog bared its teeth and growled. The hair on the back of its neck stood on end. Melina struggled not to rush towards Gryder for safety, all earlier thoughts of his intentions gone. He quickly looked between the beast and Melina, slowly holding up his hands. "Slowly come to me."

She did as she was told, and craned her head back to watch the dog.

"Don't look at it. Keep your eyes on me." Gryder said steadily.

Nodding and settling her eyes on his, she took another deep breath and reached out to grasp his arm. Never did she think she would willingly want to touch him, let alone allow him to wrap his arm around her, but she welcomed it now. He was trying to get them both out before the dog attacked. They had passed an open doorway on their exploration. They would just backtrack.

He tried to focus on the fact that they faced an animal beyond ready to charge to maim or kill them, yet as Melina threw her arm around his and clutched the front of his t shirt with a shaky fist, his thoughts were threatening to jumble together.

The dog snarled and took one step. Gryder wrapped an arm around her waist and flung himself backwards towards the room with the open doorway, lifting her from the ground as he had done in the weeks prior at the warehouse. In that instant, the black dog bounded after them and barked out a vicious snarl. It claws clacked on the hardwood as it barreled forwards.

Melina cried out in a squeal and buried her face into his shirt beneath his neck. He swiftly entered into the room backwards. Sounds of the dog nearing echoed down the narrow way of the hall. Melina's eyes opened to see Gryder fling an arm out to slam the door closed. Before the dog could jump at the wooden door, he braced himself against it while still holding Melina pressed into his right side. A smack was heard on the other side, as well as scratching and more growls.

Breathing hard, Gryder leaned his head back on the door. He glanced down as the girl swiftly let go of him. She smoothed out her clothing and looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He waved a hand as if to tell her to forget about it. He watched as she turned to explore the room. It was a reading room, full of bookcases and a bay window with a cushioned seat. The transparent curtains let in the light from the outside with a soft glow.

Melina picked up a book from the bench seat and flipped it over in her hands and murmured, "My mom would love this room."

She picked up the other one that had been beneath it and leafed through its pages. Her head turned to the bookcase to the left, tightly packed with other novels. Her attention turned back to the window. Setting the books down, she leaned onto the cushion. Her hands walked across it to the window sill. She crawled up on it, hiking her dress over her knees so it didn't get caught under her. The wide bench was soft and comfortable. She looked out the window.

She hadn't realized that they had went up a flight of stairs. Her thoughts must have clouded her actions when they passed through to the upper levels. The scenery outside was lowered and she could see the barn very clearly. The horses in the pastures seemed like dark little rectangles against a green screen that was their forage.

Gryder cleared his throat as he watched her crawl onto the bench. Her pose she so innocently maneuvered herself into made his lower half ache. He was reminded of how easy it would be to come up behind her, flip her dress up and-

Her feminine voice broke the silence. "Hey, there's a door here. I wonder where it goes..."

She slid off the red cushion and moved towards the right side of the window. Her actions interrupted his imagination. He followed, curious as to where the doorway led, as well as to keep Melina in his sights.

He lost her for a moment as she traveled through to the other side. "Wait-"

He threw himself towards the entrance and peered inside, his hand falling on the doorknob of the white heavy door. She stood by a king sized bed, complete with a canopy and white transparent curtains. A beside table held a decorated lamp. Across from the bed was a dresser and a huge mirror was anchored above it.

The surprised look on her face told him she had no idea there was another room attached. Her cheeks fiercely blushed as she stared at the gigantic canopy with a split mouth.

Gryder smirked and leaned into the door. "Seems like you found us a bedroom, Love."

* * *

 _His fingers skimmed over the tools on the concrete and picked up a wrench. Gajeel slid the creeper under the car again to finish up on mending the leak. The sound of the other employees attempting to repair the vehicles on the day's schedule was heard along with the radio that was softly on in the background._

 _He loved the job more than working at the warehouse. The friendships he had formed with the men was still there, but the want to do drugs and go on runs delivering goods and collecting money for Jose was just not there anymore. Maybe it was that he was growing up, that he was finding himself and what he wanted to do with his life. Working as a mechanic around the smell of the grease, oil, and other automobile scents gave him a satisfaction he couldn't explain._

 _No, he knew very well that it was all Levy. The small woman with the visible baby bump steadily growing out from her remained a constant in his mind and daily life._

 _One of the workers came up and bumped his leg. Gajeel slid out from under the car. "Yea?"_

 _The man threw a thumb over his shoulder. "There's a cop here to see you."_

Shit _. Gajeel's stomach bottomed out, but he nodded and leaned up from the creeper, tossing the wrench into the rest of the grimy looking tools. He took the faded red rag from his back pocket and wiped the grease off his hands as he headed for the business's open garage door._

 _A familiar patrol car was parked by the impound lot fencing. Levy's father stood by the driver's side door, his arms were crossed over his chest in his black, short sleeved uniform. Gajeel heard the dispatch on the radio clipped to the older man's shoulder spat off some crackled speech. He knew her father would want to confront him about it. It was only a matter of time. He guessed the main reason they hadn't met to talk about it was the fact that Levy was dealing with her first pregnancy. Tom and Gajeel both didn't want her to get overly worked up about a quarrel between the only two men in her life._

 _Tom raised his chin as Gajeel's approach closed in distance and uttered his name, all void of any feeling. "Gajeel."_

 _The black haired man fought not to roll his eyes with the greeting. "Tom. Nice surprise." He stuffed the dirty rag back into his pocket._

" _Nice surprise. Is that all you gotta say?" Tom snorted._

 _Gajeel's eyebrows turned down slightly and he placed his hands on his hips. "I'm sorry. What's this about?"_

 _Tom tilted his head as he looked at him. "You want to tell me why you hid pertinent information from me? And most important of all, from my daughter? I assume she doesn't know about your… records."_

 _Gajeel shifted his weight and felt a full frown appear on his features. He didn't appreciate the man coming to his place of work and digging into his personal business. At least he spoke to him in private instead of airing his rather large basket of laundry for the world to see. "It's none of your damn business what information I chose to share."_

 _The officer all but jumped down his throat. "It is when it involves my only daughter." He violently snapped out._

 _Gajeel could sense that the situation could get out of hand. Usually the police were level headed individuals, able to diffuse delicate conversations and circumstances, but when there was a conflict of interest, the civilian qualities tended to seep through the iron outer shell of a trained peacekeeper. Speaking calmly, Gajeel directed his words carefully, keeping his hands on the belt around his waist._

" _Listen, Tom, no matter what you may think I am, I ain't out to play your daughter. I ain't like that anymore."_

" _Don't give me that bull. Your records are all the proof I need."_

" _Records from when I was a teen? Those are four years old. I did the time, I got out. I learned my lesson. End of story."_

 _He was well aware that visits from cops were interesting to bystanders. He kept his voice lower than what he really wanted, and tried to calm the man in front of him without it blowing up in his face._

 _Tom's face contorted into a scowl -one he usually wore around Gajeel anyways- and he uncrossed his arms. "How do I know you're not pulling some sad story out your deceptive ass, hmm? You were in for six months for a minor drug possession charge. If you had any more of it or a weapon on you at the time, you'd still in be serving time on a felony, and up at the state prison instead of that child's playschool of a penitentiary."_

" _But I didn't. I was just young and stupid back then."_

 _The man shook his head and grunted. "You still are."_

 _Gajeel's hands tightened on his belt. He just had to accept the fact that he'd never be on the man's good side. Not with his past readily available to scan through with leisure at the department. "Maybe, but Levy's changing that."_

 _Tom's brow rose up and then he narrowed his eyes on him._

" _I haven't told her yet, but I had planned on it. The day she told me she was pregnant kinda fucked that up for me. The point is that I'm trying to find the best time to tell her."_

" _Did it ever occur to you that waiting all this time wasn't the best idea? You should have been upfront with her from the very beginning. And with me, as her father and a police officer." Tom looked at him incredulously._

 _Gajeel grunted and closed his eyes. "Yes. But what'dja expect me to do once I found out that you were a cop? Sit down an' tell you my life's story? I've already beat myself up for keeping it from her. She deserves better than that."_

" _You're going to tell her. Or say goodbye. As the father, I can't legally keep you away from your child, but don't you tempt me in this, Gajeel..." He began to shake his head, his eyes never leaving the younger man's. It was more of a rough demand than a question, or even a suggestion. It left no room for argument._

 _Gajeel said nothing as stared at Tom, not knowing what else he could say. He knew the day would be fast approaching when he would have to straight up tell Levy of his activities. He had half wondered when Tom would blow up in his face, and there was a relief that it had happened during the day and away from their apartment._

 _The radio crackled to life by Tom's shoulder and he listened to it as he regarded Gajeel's silent form. He responded to the voice on the other end, his thumb pushing the talk button. "10-4, give me directions, I'm on my way."_

 _He turned back to Gajeel, noticing that he still stood there, his arms now crossed over his stained grey button up with his name stitched into the fabric above the breast pocket. He turned to open the black car's door. As he stood there about to sit down, Tom's eyes settled on Gajeel._

" _Do you love her?"_

 _There was no hesitation. Tom saw it in the young man's red eyes staring straight into him. "Yes."_

" _Do you."_

 _Irritation flashed through Gajeel's eyes and he opened his mouth in answer, his pointed canines showing between his lips and revealing his disdain; the untrusting son of a bitch was questioning the feelings he had let himself succumb to when it came to his pregnant girlfriend. "Yes, I love her. I prove it day in and day out. She and the baby are what I want."_

 _At that, Tom slid into his car and immediately rolled down the window. He checked the computer at the right side of the dashboard hovering over the passenger seat and read the directions and address of the call to which he had responded. He saw that Gajeel hadn't left yet as he started the engine. "Then tell her."_

 _With that he backed the car up and pulled up to the edge of the parking lot entrance to leave. Gajeel watched him leave, knowing the man's request wasn't just that. It was an ultimatum. Levy deserved the truth from his lips. And then he understood why Tom had come there to talk to him. If he truly loved her, then he should tell her. He should want to give all of himself to her, not just the good parts he knew she'd approved of. Because Tom didn't need permission to make his life a living hell. He could make good on his threat and cause Gajeel the love of his life. The records were enough for Tom._

 _Sighing, he turned to head back to his job. The man who gave him the heads up nodded in the direction the patrol car had driven. "What was that all about? You in some kind of trouble or something?" The questions were in the form of playful jokes._

" _Nah, just the girlfriend's father." He said nonchalantly and bent over to pick up the tool he had been previously using._

" _Ooh, her dad's a cop? You sure can pick 'em, can't ya." He said in a laugh._

" _That's what I had thought."_

" _What'd you do this time?"_

 _Gajeel smirked and sat down on the creeper with a grunt. "Got her pregnant."_

 _The man's face went slack. "No shit?"_

" _Yep." He leaned back and used his legs to roll himself under the partially lifted car to resume his work. He heard the man murmur a few curse words before wandering off to his own work._

 _Gajeel let the grin he had been fighting back slip onto his face._

* * *

 _He smelled cooking food as he walked into the living room and set his keys in its usual spot. He heard the_ tink _of metal on ceramic from in the kitchen and made his way towards the smell to investigate. Levy was at the stove with her head craned to read the open book on the counter. The island in the room was littered with scattered ingredients, dirty spoons, measuring cups, and mixing bowls. Hearing him at the kitchen entrance, Levy quickly glanced at him while she stirred and smiled. "Hey baby, how was your day?"_

 _He strode forward to gaze at the mess on the island. A cutting board covered the sink, the only space on the island that couldn't be trashed, and bafflement spread on his face. His nose wrinkled as he frowned. "The hell are you doing, Shorty?"_

 _She giggled and turned to him, leaving the spoon balanced across the pot's handle. "What's it look like? I'm cooking!"_

 _He just looked from her to the pot. "But, you don't cook."_

 _She just smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss him. Her hand covered the top of her stomach and then picked up the spoon again. "Yes, so I'm learning."_

" _Is this one of those nesting things?" He asked as he moved the cutting board so he could wash his hands._

 _Levy snorted and tilted her head to read from the book. "No, this is not nesting."_

" _Mhmm. So what's cooking?" He lightly asked, wiping his hands and looking over her shoulder at the stove._

 _She covered her nose and mouth with her free hand and looked up at him. "What is that smell?"_

" _What smell?"_

 _Putting the spoon down, Levy rushed out of the kitchen and turned left down the short hall for the bathroom. Her morning sickness wasn't as predominant as it had been, but certain sensories could trigger it and at any time of day. He glanced at himself. The work shirt was smeared with grease and oil, and he faintly smelled of gasoline and other chemicals. Taking up the spoon, Gajeel stirred the contents within the pot and took a deep breath. He was impressed; this time the food actually looked like something he'd make._

 _Levy soon appeared with one of his clean t shirts and shorts. "Please change. I can't be around you while you're covered in that."_

" _Sorry." He grinned and briefly let his hand run gently over her swollen belly as he passed. Once in the hall, he started to strip down. With a glance back towards the kitchen, he watched her begin to read again, leaning over the book with her elbows on the counter. That belly. He chuckled._

 _But as he threw the clean shirt over his head and shoulders, the conversation with Tom came to his mind. He had no choice. What would she think of him? Shaking his head to clear the doubt away, Gajeel pursed his lips and let out a quick burst of air through his nose. It had to be done._

 _The shorts he pulled on and then reentered the messy kitchen, and his plan then faltered. How could he tell Levy when the picture before his eyes was near perfect? A tension deep inside is chest pulled at him. And all intentions of confession left him blank when he saw her turn her head. She caught him staring at her. Big brown eyes squinted as a large smile graced her face. The happiness there was something he loved to see. It reminded him of when they first started dating._

 _He tried to smile back, but he was sure the grimace he felt upon his own features was the expression she saw. But as he watched her, it was as if she didn't see it, and the smile her gave him only intensified. She straightened with a hand on her back._

 _Reaching his fingers to feel the blue strands falling past her shoulders, Gajeel took a deep breath to steady himself before the truth could plunge from his poised lips. He uttered, "Levy, I have some-"_

 _Before he could get out the rest of the beginning of his confession, Levy sucked in a small gasp and brought her hand to the side of her swollen belly. She pressed the tips of her fingers into the fabric._

 _His brow furrowed and he dropped his voice to a low question. Concern claimed him as he observed Levy's facial changes. "What's wrong?"_

" _Honey, the baby!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "He's moving! He just kicked."_

 _Without thinking, she snatched up Gajeel's large hand and placed it where hers had just been, clamping down on top of it. He stared at her rounded belly in awe and felt a slight bump underneath. Another sensation caused him to look Levy in the eyes._

 _Feeling his unborn child's kick was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The shock was plain on his face, his mouth open with slack. He wet his bottom lip and whispered, "W-what- this is the first time?"_

 _As if in response to his question, a vibration spread from within and made contact with him. Levy lifted her shirt to expose the tight skin of her abdomen and breathed. "Yes, it just now happened."_

 _Gajeel knelt down so his face hovered above her belly, his hand still on her warm skin. His breath was hot as he breathed and pressed his lips to her. A kick answered his touch. With his attention solely on his child, the conversation he knew he must have with Levy was mentally put on hold. He closed his eyes when she gently combed her fingers through his black locks. Everything about the moment was a miracle to him._

 _The baby's activity seemed to lessened as Gajeel murmured and moved his mouth._

" _Sorry. What were you going to tell me?" Levy queried. She lowered her shirt when he stood up. Her gaze followed him walk to the counter._

" _Don't be sorry, Shorty," he commented contentedly. "It was nothing."_

" _But I interrupted you."_

" _No you didn't." He opened a cabinet and grabbed two bowls and set them down next to the pot. Her outburst did cut him off, but there was no way he was going to ruin an intimate moment between the three of them with his full disclosure. Taking a larger serving spoon, he scooped the chili into the bowls. "The kid did."_

 _He heard the snort escape from her as he held a brimming bowl in her direction. "Well, I'll have to teach him some manners later."_

" _Gihi, good luck with that."_

 _He chuckled at the glare he received, but as soon as her back was turned, he mentally berated himself. Well, fucking shit. Another chance and attempt to his admission, and it was again a failure. Tom was correct in that the longer he withheld the important information, the more devastating it would be to her. He didn't want to break her down, and the kid was another factor altogether. Too much stress would be harmful, yet that was all he would be bringing._

 _No. He'd have to wait. But when? When would it ever be a good time? Most likely never. He would end up hurting her either way. Promising himself that she'd hear it from him first, he brought a spoonful to his lips and blew the steam away. His eyes fell onto the mess he'd no doubt have to clean while Levy kicked back and rested._

 _He shook his head as he chewed on his food. The things he did for her. But he didn't mind; he did them out of love._


	25. 24 - Soft Shoulder

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I apologize for the very late update. I've had some more sickness going on, and I'm finally feeling better. I'm off schedule for this story as well as my planned week of one shots coming up. Although they will be later than expected, I will have them done.

Chapter XXIV

Melina swiftly turned around at her captor's words. Her arms swung out at her sides as she huffed. "I-I did not!"

Gryder noticed her discomfort at his playful statement and chuckled. He slowly made his way over to the curtained window straight ahead and looked out, his eyes seemingly unfocused. He didn't bother to face her when he answered in a drawl. "Calm down, don't get yer panties in a knot."

Her distrust of the man was still present, and she backed into the bed's corner post. The older boy was less intimidating than the others -Sting included- and if it were any other circumstance, she may even have felt a sort of attraction. But he was arrogant and cocky, and somewhat pushy. She was still staring at him when he uttered a curse word, still staring out the window.

She saw that he was about to say something else, but his mouth snapped shut with a purse of his lips. Two black SUVs were approaching down the road, each with a cloud of dust from the gravel trailing them. Another vehicle behind that made up the rear.

Gryder faced her and held out his hand, offering rather than recklessly grabbing hers. "Alright Love, gotta cut our exploration short."

Melina ignored his term of endearment for her. She cautiously watched him, her eyes bouncing from his outstretched hand to his face. "What about the dog?"

A bright expression appeared on his features. "Right."

He withdrew his hand and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell. He held it up as he watched the vehicles outside. "Hey, one of Jose's dogs is up here. I can't bring her down with it by the door."

Listening to the voice on the other end, Gryder swung his head around and winked at Melina. She flinched, internally cringing with his action, and then shivered. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to change out of the silly dress and into her own, comfortable clothing, and wrap herself in a blanket to shield herself from the gazes she received more than once from the men who kidnapped her.

As he hung up the phone, he reached out to her again. When she hesitated, he urged her to take it with an easy smile. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't make me have to."

She knew what he meant. He did it to her just about everyday. Just earlier when he grabbed her wrist. With a roll of her eyes, Melina timidly put her hand in his and let him lead her through the dividing entrance to the other room's doorway.

"The dog is gone?"

"No, but it will be." He said and listened to the noises in the hall. A few moments later, there was a faint whistle, and immediately a scratching noise right outside the door crackled to life. Sounds of claws on the hardwood clacked off into the distance, signaling the beast's disappearance.

He opened the door and peered out, then pulled her along with him. He quickly led her back the way they had come. There was a commotion outside, and the sounds of female cries hit Melina, making her body start to tremble. "What's going on?"

"You ask that a lot."

Melina frowned up at him. "Are those girls from the warehouse here?"

His grip briefly tightened on her hand. He kept his face forwards as he spoke "Don't talk, ok? Just keep your mouth shut when we get there."

The questions formulating in her mind were still present, though she swallowed them and kept silent. Fear was settled inside her like a sea tumbling in an ever growing storm. Her stomach threatened to bring up her late lunch as thoughts ran through her mind, mixing with the questions already on the verge of releasing.

She felt eyes on her, and found that Gryder was looking at her. His expression was different than usual; there was a hint of apprehension, something she had seen in him the first days at the warehouse. Was it concern? Concern about her for the immediate future.

That made the sea's waves within rise higher.

"Yea, it is." He answered her earlier question and stopped in front of her. They had made it to the kitchen, and there were loud voices coming from the garage just on the other side of the thick wall. His bright eyes bore into her. "Don't be scared."

 _Well, it's too late for that._ Melina gave a timid nod, though the question in her mind was apparent. She felt that she didn't trust Gryder, but couldn't help it when she saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't malicious, and it wasn't self-seeking. There was something though.

The door to the garage opened, and Sting popped his head in, motioning for them. Swallowing, Melina had no choice but to follow the steeled form of the man at her side. The cars that had been parked inside were now gone. Where they had been, there was now a huddled group of the girls from the warehouse. They were dressed the same as they had been, and all had a similar -familiar- expression.

The man Melina recognized as Dyst stood casually beside Jose, along with four other men. The four had military grade rifles in their hands, all tall and broad shouldered. Jose looked to be the oldest present, and also the one in charge.

Gryder moved Melina around him and sandwiched her between Sting and himself. He still held her hand, though he tucked it behind his back and rested on his belt. And with their clasped hands, there was a small bit of comfort that Melina didn't know how to explain. Two men she didn't know very well at all, yet they both had a form of attachment to her, a protective instinct that at that moment, she was very grateful for. Even if they had a hand in her ordeal.

The outside door swung open, and Bora walked through. His black suit was accented by his maroon dress shirt beneath it, and he carried a small grey handbag. His eyes fell instantly on Jose.

"Porla. This was one hell of a place to find." His voice was smooth, emitting an experienced confidence. His age was almost equal to Jose.

"You're late." Jose stated flatly. He stuffed an unlit cigar between his lips.

"That I may be, but this doesn't begin without the money."

He held up the bag and out in Jose's direction. The old man took the bag and peered into it. He nodded and zipped it back up. Taking the cigar from his mouth, he looked at Bora. "Alright. How are we to combine products?"

Bora smiled. He turned to Dyst. "Are all girls accounted for?"

"Yes, sir."

Bora's eyes swept the room as he counted the young women present. His eyes settled on Melina. He frowned. "I thought there was thirteen."

"No sir, there's only twelve." Dyst replied.

Bora ignored him and repeated the statement to Jose. The older man turned to follow Bora's gaze. "That is another project entirely. She is not apart of this deal."

Melina felt Gryder stiffen and his fingers pressed more into hers. He glanced to Sting, who barely shook his head as the two made eye contact. She looked between the men, seeing the blond's fingers resting on the butt of his gun, poised to draw it if the case arose.

"Is she?" Bora asked, and snapped to Dyst. "Fetch her."

A small sound escaped Melina's mouth. She flinched and her breath became shaky. Unsure of which orders to follow, Dyst hesitated. The hard gaze of both businessmen landed on him. He made his way over to where the three of them stood, only to halt when Jose's voice echoed in the garage. "Don't touch her. She's not yours."

The bright haired man halted.

"Put her with the others." Bora demanded. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pistol, cocking it with his thumb. "Now. She'll bring in some cash."

With the visual incentive, Dyst continued in his task. He neared Jose's three accompaniments. Gryder moved to cover Melina with his body. "She is not part of your deal."

"Lay off, kid." Dyst said in a curt reply. The man's hands reached for Melina, but Gryder knocked him away.

"No, fuck you. She's not in this."

Sting tensed and stood angled towards Dyst, his fingers now resting on the trigger of the pulled weapon still at his side. "Did you not hear him?"

"Did you not hear _me_?" Bora stated clearly and held the pistol pointed towards him. "Add the damn girl."

Before Dyst could touch her, Melina shifted to shield herself behind Gryder. Her hands trembled and were cold against the warmth radiating from the man. Gryder re-positioned and balled his fist. A firm punch to Dyst's cheek knocked the man backwards.

Sting jumped out of the way of the hasty throw. Gryder pushed Melina further behind himself with his hip, ready to take on the man who tried to make another grab for her. Before Gryder and Dyst could collide again in what would be a raging fight, a loud explosion echoed in the small building. The girls in the group screamed at the sudden loud sound, and Melina involuntarily gasped as Gryder crumpled to the floor holding his shoulder.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch!" He growled out in pain, and reflexes brought his left hand up to the place where he had been shot. It was starting to cover in blood from the wound above the right side of his chest. A heated pain burned at him, and he ground his teeth from the sensation.

Through watery eyes, he watched helplessly as Dyst secured Melina and herded her towards the group. Sting bent down and fought the younger man to keep still on the ground, as physical action would raise his blood pressure and cause his blood to pump faster. Sting pressed his own hand against Gryder's in an attempt to stop the blood now seeping from the wound. "Stop moving, Mest. Calm yourself before you bleed out."

Melina struggled against the strange man's grasp, and the strong want to return to Sting -and even Gryder- coursed violently through her. She began to squirm and tried to turn around, a stressed cry escaped from her throat. She saw Gryder on the smooth concrete with Sting crouched beside him. Dyst tightened his hold on her arm and squeezed the back of her neck with his other hand tightly in an attempt to stop her wriggling. A scream tore through her. Its intensity was piercing with the echoes.

The more she struggled against her new captor, the more her screams became crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She saw Gryder staring at her through the pain. The same expression was in them then as had been in the kitchen. There was something. A certain fear. It was oddly almost comforting. The idiot tried his best to defend her. With one brief glance of eye contact between herself and Gryder, she knew she would be safe with him. She _felt_ it.

Dyst threw her from himself into the group the girls. She stumbled backwards, bumping into the bluenette, who held out an arm to catch her. The urge to run back to the men gripped her, but Dyst stopped her before she could act on it.

Jose gazed at Bora in shock. "Why did you do that? He would have done what was asked. You didn't have to shoot the poor boy."

"He would have only after he started an altercation, and we don't have time for that. This way he'll learn." The man replied simply and put his gun away from the pocket where he had first retrieved it.

He motioned for the four armed men. They expertly stepped forward and lifted up their weapons. The girls watched them fearfully and huddled closely together. With Dyst in her way and the rifles pointed towards them, Melina had no choice but to stand still.

"Separate them, in a line. A few buyers will be here in any minute." Bora commanded. He turned to Jose. "Don't worry, I know the clients. They want both types of merchandise. It just so happens that both are at the same location."

Melina's stomach felt like it dropped to the floor. Did he say _buyers_? Her chest heaved as realization dawned on her. She had just become a part of a sex trade. No longer was she protected. Certain things made sense that hadn't before now. She knew that Jose was involved with drugs, what kind, she didn't want to know. During her time at the warehouse, she'd seen more than her fair share of men getting high from the intoxicating powder. Jose's hired hands never kept their mouths shut around her, and she had learned they made good money from their drug productions, but there was another business trying to overtake them.

She recognized Bora from before when he was at the warehouse. And now she knew the girls weren't just for forced entertainment, they were a specific collection for trafficking. Sex and drugs. It would sell. They meant to combine the drugs and the trafficking into one large unit. But why? Why rip families apart for an awful and disgusting form of business? Her knees wanted to let her drop to the floor, the knowledge of what would lie in her future making her weak and sick to her stomach.

Gryder sat with his back against the wall. His head rested on the barrier, and he glanced from Sting to Melina. He held his right arm to his stomach and covered his wound with a cloth that Sting had given him. She saw the blond man's lips move, and Gryder nodded. Sting then stepped to the side to make a brief phone call. As he did, Gryder's eyes landed on Melina and he watched her closely.

She squinted her eyes at him, trying to bring him into focus through the tears. He coughed and winced, and when he met her eyes again, he barely shook his head. He signaled her to keep quiet, and she swallowed. Her breathing was erratic and her heart felt as though it was about to beat out of her chest. She gripped her torso in a hug and waited with the rest of the girls around her.

The sounds of dogs barking outside broke the men's quiet conversations. Jose took the now lit cigar from his mouth with two fingers, blowing the smoke from his lips and watched Bora step out the open garage side door. He nodded to Jose and patiently waited for the clients to come near. Sting had ended his phone call. He cast a long glance at Melina before striding over to Jose's side with the duffle bag full of prepared drugs.

"We got to get him looked at." He said quietly, motioning behind his shoulder at the younger man on the ground.

"We will, I didn't expect Bora to do that. When this deal is finished, I'll have the doc take a look." He replied and took a puff of his cigar. His dark eyes were hard. "Do not let Melina leave, on her own or with those bastards. Her purpose is here."

"Yes sir." Sting murmured. "I just called him. He can't make it out."

"Well then, we'll just have to make do."

Footsteps grew louder on the concrete leading up to the open door. A smile slid up on Bora's face and he reached out a hand. "Gentlemen. Glad you found the place. Right this way. I'm sure you'll find our products most enjoyable."

Melina heard his words and felt sick. She had never been with a man, the farthest she had ever gotten was with Gryder, and that hardly even counted as it wasn't mutual. She didn't want to be forced into relations with anyone. Panic threatened to rise within her at the memories of the attempt on her. It could happen again, but the next time no one would come to rescue her. Taking a step back, she slowly merged herself with the group, seeping into the middle until she found the back. The armed men were now herding them to line up, and Melina made sure she was at the end furthest from the door.

Two men in dark colored suits entered the large garage, with Bora last, closing the door behind him. They seemed to be very rich, looking similar to Bora and Jose. Each glanced around at their surroundings. One of them smirked at the line of young women.

As Bora spoke about their two products, the men walked up the line to inspect the potential purchases. The young girls stood shakily in a line, frightened looks upon their faces. They couldn't look the two buyers in the eyes. The armed men before them held them at bay and was incentive for them to stay still. With eyebrow raises and a gestures at a few of the pretty merchandise, the clients turned to inspect Jose's packaged drugs.

"If you want a sample, we can go inside." Jose mentioned, motioning towards the house entrance.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary." One of them said. He smiled and dug around for his large wallet, pulling it out from the inside breast pocket of his jacket. He raised his hand towards one of the bustier women, then at the bag of drugs. "Her, and four grand for half. I've heard of your business, Mr. Porla. I trust you."

Jose's lips curved around the cigar and he spoke without removing it. "Make it six and I'll throw in another, dealer's choice."

His eyes indicated to the line of girls, and the client smirked and shook his hand.

"Done."

Melina knew she wasn't in immediate danger of being picked for purchase; Jose had another purpose for her, and as the boss led the man up the line to a feisty teenager, she let out a ragged breath. Her body replaced her exhaled breath with nervous shakes. She felt light headed as she stood there.

Relief washed over Gryder the moment Jose had said the last two words. He found that he could finally breathe, though the throb of his wound made that difficult anyways. His chest still burned, but he fumbled with the rest of his shirt, tearing the plain shirt in two so he didn't have to lift his arm. A curse flooded from his mouth as he attempted to wipe the drying blood from around the reddened wound's entry. Sting extended his hand.

"I called the doc. He can't come."

"Fan- fucking -tastic." Gryder growled and accepted the help up. The wall behind him where he had been sitting was covered in deep, crimson colored blood. Sting took a look at the man's bare and bloody torso. He squinted and touched the irritated area a few inches from the hole.

"I'm no doctor, but it looks like it went all the way through. Probably gonna scar."

Gryder flinched. "Aah, watch it."

The blond man handed him a water bottle to drink while he cleaned up the back of his shoulder. Jose and Bora traded the two terrified girls and the drugs for the large stacks of cash and followed them out the door. The bluenette and the other girl, a brunette, grasped each other as tears streamed down their faces. They were shoved out the door.

Through the entryway, Melina watched even though she wanted to look away. The men zip tied their property's hands together in front of them. One man told one of his to look at him. When the brunette hesitated, he reached for her face, cupping her under her jaw and squeezed her cheeks with his fingers, tilting her head up to force the eye contact.

What happened next resulted in a painful cry, but Melina forced herself to tear her eyes away before anything else could happen. She scanned the now huddling group of girls to her right. Most looked younger than her, and a good few seemed to be older. They comforted one another, the whispered shushing and the wiping away of tears showed the bonds that had formed as a result of their plight. The redhead Dyst had mentioned while at the warehouse held a smaller girl to her, her cheek resting on the other's head. Her expression showed her anxiety, but there was still a fight in her eyes.

Jose strode back inside and tossed the bound bundle of money into a separate black bag and then handed it to Sting. "Put it in my safe with the rest of the deposits. Get the medical kit for Gryder."

He then walked over to Melina and led her to a folding chair the was set up next to Gryder's. "Sit."

She did so, and folded her arms over her chest. There was an awkward tension, and she could feel the eyes of the girls on her. It looked as though she was favored. In a way, she was, and she was glad she wasn't kidnapped for Bora's purposes. But although she was separated from the rest, she was in the same boat. Her side of the boat was just a different color.

After the clients left, Dyst had the young women follow him inside the house. He spoke of showers and food, but Melina wasn't really listening. Her mind went off into its own world. She leaned back against the back of the chair. With boredom fast approaching, she let her mind wander. Would she ever escape? Would help ever come for her? Should she just resign to the fact that she was stuck here indefinitely? She had been around them for what seemed years. The routines she knew by heart, knowing when she would awarded with a shower and hot food, and which man would have to guard her next. And to her horror, she felt that her mind was starting to betray her; when had she started thinking about Gryder? Why was it so hard to keep her eyes from him?

He sat slumped in the chair to the left of her, his head tilted back enough for her to see his adam's apple. His eyes were closed. It looked as though he was trying to relax. Jose and Bora left them out in the garage, but left the door between it and the kitchen open to watch them.

"Does it hurt?" She asked suddenly. Her own voice surprised her.

Opening his eyes, he tilted his head to the side in wonder. "It burns." He raised his head to take a sip of the water bottle in his hand.

"Have you been shot before?"

"Yea. This is minor." He replied, still quizzically looking at her.

Her red eyes widened. "That's minor? It went straight through you."

He straightened somewhat, moving his arm enough to cause discomfort and groan slightly. "It's better for it to exit the body. If it doesn't, the bullet could ricochet into organs."

Melina gazed at his shoulder. The red bullet hole was high and to the side. "It could have hit your lungs, or your artery."

He took a deep breath to show her. "It didn't though. Just muscle."

She continued to stare at it, having never seen a gunshot wound. His skin was tinted darker from the stain of the wiped up blood, and he took the cloth off to check it.

"You should clean it before it get's infected."

"What are you, my doctor now?" Gryder grunted, raising his eyes to her.

Melina clamped her mouth shut. Jerk. She was just trying to help. Crossing her arms, she sat back in her chair. The man could sit there in pain then for all she cared. Footsteps descended the steps to the garage. Sting appeared behind Gryder with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a first aid kit in his hand. "Here. You want help?"

"No, I got it."

Sting narrowed his eyes. "While keeping an eye on her too?"

Gryder growled and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "I said I got it."

Shaking his head, he turned to Melina before leaving. "Help the poor bitch boy out, will ya."

The injured man raised his hand to show Sting his middle finger and said it for good measure. He proceeded to pour a small amount of the clear liquid onto his wound. A tiny fizz bubbled as it seeped in. He doused it with the peroxide again and ignored the burn.

Before he could get to the back of his shoulder, Melina rose and swiped the bottle from his grasp. He couldn't reach the backside of the wound anyways, so she dumped the liquid onto it for him. He frowned and let her wipe up the mess.

"It's gotta be sewn." He said as he opened the kit on his lap and searched for the surgical needle and thread.

She swallowed nervously. She had failed the sewing portion of home economics in school. Her stitches had looked like she had worked on frankenstein. It wasn't as if she didn't pay attention, she just thought that she'd never have to sew. Let alone on a human body.

"I-I don't think I can."

"Well, I can't reach the back, and I ain't letting anyone else do it."

Melina shifted behind him. Why not let someone else do it? She watched the muscles move beneath his skin. It caused a spring inside her stomach to start to trickle. Forcing her eyes to meet his when he looked over his shoulder, she swallowed again. "You and your damn pride." She said emphatically.

She watched him painstakingly sew the hole up as best he could on his chest using one hand. He put the needle in between his teeth so he could tighten up the stitches more closely with his fingers.

"How many times have you done this?" Melina couldn't keep the question at bay.

Without glancing up, he replied. "On myself or others? Too many." He finished off the knot, placing the needle in his mouth again to cut the thread. As he re-threaded the curved needle, he noticed her apprehension. "Just take your time."

"It's going to hurt."

He gave her a matter of fact gaze. "You are sewing up a bullet hole. The pain is nonexistent by comparison."

She tentatively nodded. Wiping the needle with a disinfectant wipe, Gryder handed it to her. By doing so, he placed his wound in her hands. Sting could have done it, anyone else. But he let her. An odd sensation rippled through her as he shifted in his seat.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" His voice was gentle, nothing at all what Melina was used to. He was rash and demanding at all other times. The change unnerved her.

When she paused before his injury, he glanced at her over his shoulder. The hand holding the needle poised to begin was shaking. His good arm reached over his right side and he put his hand over hers to steady it. Pulling her closer to his shoulder, he never lifted his hand. Bright eyes flickered up to her. "Take a deep breath, Love. It's just sewing."

He lifted his hand and turned to face forwards. She then immediately started, cringing as the needle bit into his irritated skin. She saw him close his eyes as the first two stitches passed. By the end, she counted twelve, tiny black marks across the now closed wound. Taking the peroxide, she brushed it onto the stitches.

She was intent on her task, having gained confidence while in the process. Her work was a little uneven, but it was better than she had thought. Without thinking, she bent down close to blow on the wound, seeing the fizz rise from between the stitched edges.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and she realized that their faces were mere inches apart. No matter how much she wanted to move, she was frozen there. His long eyelashes briefly hid his eyes until she found that his gaze was now directed at her.

"Nice work, Love." He offered quietly. His eyes dropped down to her lips before they came back up.

"Please don't say that." She breathed. Everything in her was frozen solid, her muscles refused to work properly.

"What?"

"You know what." Her eyes dropped to his mouth. Her mind registered the involuntary action and immediately her eyes snapped up to his. What just happened?

His voice dropped to a low whisper. "You don't like it when I say it to you?"

He moved his head closer to her. She could feel his breath on her lips and the sound of his breathing through his own. Her mind screamed at her to move away, but she could only watch his mouth as it closed in on hers.

His lips lightly but deliberately pressed onto hers. The shock of another person's lips to hers just about took her breath away in a quick rush. She didn't resist the action, she physically couldn't. It was as if her mind _wanted_ him to continue. What was it about the young man that paralyzed her as it did?

Gryder's lips just barely touched hers, and he breathed against her mouth as he hovered there, giving her a chance to pull away. With eyes still shut, she stayed still, subconsciously missing the full feel of his lips. When he knew she wasn't going to turn him down, he slowly kissed her. His mouth softly coaxed her lips to part.

She slightly pushed against the motion of his kiss. His mouth worked on hers, taking the push and going further. He touched her bottom lip with his tongue. Melina felt his hand brush the underside of her jaw, and against her better judgement, she let his tongue enter between her parted lips.

It seemed like several minutes had ticked by while in their private moment, and Gryder quietly groaned as he leaned too far back and pressed his freshly stitched shoulder to the chair's edge. He stilled his lips on hers and cringed.

Melina pulled back, licking her lips. Her hand came to her mouth in surprise. She had let him kiss her. And she had indulged. Seeing that their moment was over, Gryder closed the medical kit and stood up. His tall figure looked down at her. There was that look Melina now had come to recognize. No ill-will, not even lust. It was a contentment. A contentment to look at her.

He slowly lifted his right arm and brought his hand to her face. He pushed back a curling, black strand of her hair from the side of her face. His hand made contact with her cheek. He said simply, "I'm sorry I hurt you before."

The words slipped out easily from his handsome face. The straightforward confession was a sincere one. She could tell. He tilted his head towards the open door up the steps and motioned for her to go first. As she walked up the steps, she looked behind her to see him shut off the garage lights and follow her into the house.

* * *

 **AN** : There it is, finally. There may be a few mistakes, but I'll get to that later. Definitely a surprise ending, for sure. Please don't hate me, ha.


	26. 25 - Secrets Revealed

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of FairyTail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : The shit finally hits the fan, ladies and gents. Boy, does the fan really make a mess of it. I'm not gonna hold back: better grab some tissues.

Chapter XXV

 _Levy lugged the full laundry basket into the empty laundromat, making two trips out to her honda while on the phone with Gajeel. It was just after noon on a bright, sunny day and she had been wondering how his day had been. He had called her at the start of his lunch break as she had loaded up the car._

" _I wish the washer in the building was working. That out of order sign has been on it for a week already." She said into the phone on her shoulder. It was awkward trying to carry the loaded basket at the same time, especially with an oversized belly._

"Yea, just don't over do it." _Gajeel's voice said through the connection. He tried not to let the concern for her coat his tone._

 _Levy dumped the dirty clothes into the white machines with one hand. "I'm fine. There's no one else here."_

"Well, I'd rather there be someone with you _." He snorted. There was a rustle of some bag and then a loud crunch._

 _Levy frowned, even though he couldn't see her face. "Then you should have come too."_

"I'm working, Shorty _." He deadpanned. "_ Why don't you go home. I'd feel better knowing you're there. I'll get the laundry when I'm off."

 _She let out a quick breath, having already loaded two of the available washers and dispensed the detergent. She patted her round stomach as someone carrying a small basket opened the quiet establishment's door, then spoke into her phone. "I just started them, Gajeel. It's not going to take that long. I'll be ok."_

 _The blond man kept his head down as he walked inside, but at the mention of the man's familiar name on her lips, he glanced at her. Seeing his friend's woman in person instead of from a stakeout position was a better view, as he could see in the daylight that she was very beautiful. As instructed by Gajeel, Sting had kept his distance since the night in the parking lot, also keeping Jose from any knowledge of her. It was just a coincidence that he found her here now._

 _Gajeel grunted and sighed. "_ I'm glad you aren't working. That would be too stressful. You better call if you need me."

" _Honey, it's laundry." She retorted. She looked up as she sat down in one of the chairs across from the running washers and noted the man loading one of the other machines close to hers. "Even if I was still working, I'd be alright there too. Stop thinking something bad is going to happen."_

"Levy. I'm serious." _He clipped. She could hear the edge in his voice._

" _I know you are. And I will if I need something." She answered firmly, but then giggled after a pause. "You're cute when you're worried."_

"I hate worrying about you _." He declared with a growl. There was a pause as he took a drink._

" _Then don't." She said simply and shrugged her shoulders as she spoke._

"It's impossible not to, Klutz. Now the kid too... You both are trying to kill me _."_

 _That made her laugh and she absentmindedly rubbed the side of her belly at the mention of their child. That also reminded her that with only three months left, they had yet to decide on a name. Against Gajeel's protests, she was firm in that she didn't want to know the gender. She wanted it to be a surprise; either sex was fine by her._

 _With the bright smile still upon her lips, she expressed with a loving sigh, "I love you."_

"I love you too. I gotta get back to work now, Shorty. See you tonight." _He grunted and ended the phone call._

 _She checked her phone for other messages and erased the laundry memo from her phone that she had created for herself. She turned her attention to the man when he started to speak. He was leaned against one of the washing machines with his arms crossed over his chest._

" _You're Levy? Gajeel's girlfriend, right?" Sting asked, making it seem as though he'd only just saw her that day._

 _She tilted her head as she watched him. "Yea. How do you know him?"_

" _I'm a friend of his. My name's Sting." He replied with a smile. He held out his hand for a handshake, and remembering that she was clearly pregnant, made his way over to her for the gesture._

" _Oh. Well it's nice to meet you." She stated easily after she shook his hand._

 _He sat down in the chair next to her. This was probably the only chance he'd ever get to talk to her. He hadn't meant to come into contact with her, but since they'd have to wait on their clothes to finish, he might as well keep her company. He had heard every word of the conversation. And he knew that Gajeel was serious about keeping her safe. It was imperative for both mother and child._

" _When are you due, if you don't mind me asking." He asked and nodded to the round mass beneath her shirt._

 _Her hand rested on the top of her swollen belly. "In a few more months. Not much longer now."_

 _Sting remembered that Gajeel never told him much about Levy. It felt as though the older man didn't trust him. A frown threatened to appear on his face at that thought, but he forced it away. "Boy or girl?"_

" _I don't know yet, I'd like it to be a surprise." Levy replied sheepishly. "I know he wants to know, but he'd end up telling me on accident."_

 _The blond man chuckled, then he asked another question. "He doesn't come around much with his mechanic job. Does he like it?"_

 _Her eyes lit up when she spoke about her boyfriend, and Sting could tell how much the two meant to each other. "Although he grumbles about it sometimes, he loves it. He said it's working out much better than his last one."_

 _At the indirect reference to the warehouse -where Gajeel still worked- Sting made a sound with his mouth as it flattened into a line. Gajeel had never told her about it. He had never told her about his drug addiction, about the work he did for Jose's illegal business. Not even about what other missions Jose had sent him or how he made enough money to support them both. And now with a baby on the verge of its debut, she knew absolutely nothing. Only what he wanted her to know._

 _The the hell was wrong with the dumbass?_

" _Really." He replied flatly. "I'm sure he misses the friends he had made though."_

" _Yea, he talks about them sometimes. He tells me good things." She added with a smile. Though she wondered why he never told her about this man. His hair reminded her of a little of Laxus, but other than that, she drew a blank. How come Gajeel didn't tell her about Sting?_

 _Sting politely smiled. "Has he mentioned what all his last job entailed?"_

" _All he told me was that he stocked freight at a warehouse for a man who took him in off the streets when he was younger. He said he owes him his life."_

Well, that's not really a lie, more like a half truth though. _He kept his information vague. "Yea. The guy is generous. I'm glad I was hired."_

 _They continued their easy conversation until the timers on the washers ran out, and Sting made Levy stay seated while he changed her laundry over for her. He bought her lunch and the two of them ate in the waiting area until its was time to empty the dryers. The whole time Levy wondered why Gajeel never told her about his other friends and Sting, and why he never mentioned his life before he met her. He had made it all seem irrelevant. It was a shame too; this young man was very nice and helpful._

" _Thank you again for all your help. You didn't have to." Levy said as she watched Sting load her clean laundry into the car's backseat. Her lower back was starting to hurt her from the baby's added weight on her tiny frame and she opted to fold the clothes at home, where she could take breaks at her own leisure._

" _It's no problem." Sting replied casually._

" _You're sure?"_

" _I'm positive. I'm glad to have met you finally."_

 _Levy smiled. "Me too, I'll have to let Gajeel know I ran into you."_

 _The blond kid tried to hide the pained look that flashed across his face. He rubbed his arm. "Please, don't mention it."_

 _Thinking he was being humble and polite as he had previously been, Levy smiled and turned to open her car door, thanking him again in the process. Sting didn't have the heart to tell her that he actually meant not to tell Gajeel. If the man knew he had spoken to Levy, let alone come into contact with her, he'd be hearing about it. Maybe she would forget about it once she made it home. Pregnant women forgot things accidentally all the time, right? At least he had heard of that._

 _He leaned on his vehicle and weakly waved as she drove off. Placing a hand on his face, he sighed. What just happened? He hoped that would be the end of it. But with how innocent Levy seemed, he doubted it._

* * *

 _Very shortly after arriving back at the apartment, Levy ended up winded. Up and down flights of stairs carrying full baskets as well as a five pound baby was difficult and extremely time consuming. Half hoping someone would see her and help, but wanting to do it on her own, she took a quick break in the middle of her last trip._

 _She carefully set the basket on the stairs and braced it with her leg. Her hands pressed onto her lower back and she stretched. This was not what she signed up for. The aches and pains of housing a tiny human were inconvenient, to say the least. Her brown eyes shifted from the ceiling of the foyer to her baby moving within. "I know you think you're helping when you do that, but you aren't."_

 _She looked to the basket before her, almost not seeing it directly in front of her with her belly in the way. The thought of picking it up to carry it the rest of the way hurt her and her eyes squinted. Checking her phone for the time, she inwardly groaned, as it was a little after 3:30pm. Gajeel wouldn't be off work for another two hours._

 _He had said to call him if she needed anything. Did this constitute as a call? She would be bothering him and interrupting his work. What if he was on a wrecker call? Then he'd be busy towing a vehicle and wouldn't have his phone on him. A loud sigh escaped her, and she resolved herself to make it up the rest of the stairs. At least then she would be able to slide the basket to the door._

 _As soon as she hit the top landing, she dropped the white basket and continued to the door by kicking it. She unlocked the door and slid the two clothes filled containers through and left them in the living room while she made her way to the bathroom. The need to relieve herself after the ordeal was very great, and she noticed she went more often than usual. But through all of the discomfort she experienced, she knew it wouldn't be long before she could finally see and hold her baby in her arms._

 _Folding clothes was not anything she had wanted to do, but she had to anyways. Gajeel easily forgot about laundry and would probably not remember even when he had no clean clothes to wear. As she headed for the two baskets, her eyes settled on a gift bag by the front door. She had completely missed it. There was a small tag tied to one of the string handles:_

Just wanted to drop this off. I thought you were taking a nap so I let myself in. Anyways, this was something I thought was cute and I couldn't wait until your baby shower to give it to you. I hope you like it! Love you! -Lucy

 _Levy smiled and reached into the bag, shaking off the white tissue paper. In her hands were a few baby outfits. One was a orange with the words 'I love my mommy' in white, and the other was red with a little blue bird on the side. They were both safe colors as no one but the doctors knew the gender. Lucy's thoughtfulness made her smile deepen. And it just made her want to speed up her due date._

 _She looked around at the living room with a sigh. The blinds on the windows were pulled up, letting in the bright sunshine. Happy was sleeping sprawled out on the rug in the warm rays. It was quiet except for the refrigerator. They hadn't done an ounce of baby proofing in their one bedroom apartment. It was a small area to live in for more than the two of them._

 _Her breath hitched when she felt a tiny kick against her. They were about to become three, and her and Gajeel weren't even married yet. She wanted to take his last name, knowing she loved the man with all of her heart. Though with a baby, it will be hectic and they'll all have to settle into a new routine. They would have to move. Or at least find another apartment with two bedrooms. It would just be too cramped with the one they had now._

 _She felt her eyes well up and tried not to cry. It wasn't entirely her fault that she became pregnant. Not that she regretted it. She would never take back what they had done all those times. Gajeel had long since told her to not feel guilty and that he wanted it. Her lips cracked into a grin and she wiped her eye with her finger._

 _Settling on the floor with a huff, she started folding the freshly washed clothes that were beginning to wrinkle. Each pile she designated for herself and Gajeel, and now there was a small one started for their child. Her stepmother had bought her a handful of baby clothes of different colors and sizes, her favorites being the minute sized socks that just barely fit in the palm of her hand. Her heart warmed every time she laid her brown eyes upon them._

 _Her phone beeped and she saw that Gajeel had sent her a text message. Leaning to get it, she saw the time of 4:21pm and 'Almost done' with a smile face. It made her happy to know that he thought of her throughout his busy work days. He rarely took a day off, only on the weekends when the shop was closed, and slaved as hard as he could for them. She was his drive, the thing that kept him going and positive. Levy was his person. His mate. She knew he would do everything possible to provide for and love them._

 _With one basket down, she started to work on the other. She took a deep breath, feeling physically tired. A little sluggish and lightheaded. The baby was taking nutrients and blood from her to grow. Maybe she should stop and rest. But then if she did that, she'd inevitably fall asleep and still be sleeping when Gajeel came home to a mess from her unfinished task._

 _Taking a small break, Levy ate a banana and drank a glass of water. After running to the bathroom again, she finally sat herself down to fold the rest of the laundry. Most of it was Gajeel's. The man would wear dirty shirts and jeans if it was up to him. He never cared what he looked -or smelled like. She giggled to herself as she remembered his reply._

" _I have you, don't I? I don't need to impress anyone else. I love_ you _, Shorty."_

 _Levy's mind wandered to her hopefully soon-to-be husband as she mechanically folded the articles without really looking at them. Shaking a pair of his black shorts she had found stuffed against the wall and the basket in the hall closet, she straightened out the seams and folded the top half over her arm. Something fell from a pocket and flittered to the floor._

 _Laying the shorts in his pile, Levy's fingers then picked it up. At first she thought it was a receipt of some kind, but as she gazed at it, she knew it wasn't it. It was a tiny, clear baggie with a seal at the top. She used that same kind to store her earrings in so they wouldn't separated and become lost. Inside this one, however, was a white substance. A powder._

 _The intuition she had become used to feeling now with her pregnancy told her not to open it. It was suspicious. A clear bag with no markings whatsoever. Only half way contained. Why would he have it in his pocket? When she found the shorts, it was obvious they had be discarded and long forgotten for several months, if not a year. If it was important, wouldn't he have remembered to get it? She patted the shorts again to see if there was anything else._

 _She reached in the back pocket and found what used to be a rolled up paper dollar. The green money was now misshapen, and very miniscule amounts of the same white was caked on it from the wash._

 _It dawned ever so severely as her brain racked for a rational conclusion. It couldn't. Which meant that this was a shady bit. Her eyes widened and the massive gasp she sucked in made her heart skip multiple beats. Alarm raced through her, causing adrenaline to pump into her veins. Her body's actions were not good to her baby. The child knew when she was happy, when she was sad, and he knew who Gajeel was, he knew his deep voice. Her increased heart rate and chemical reactions would signal her body to communicate with the other person within her._

 _Stress would hurt both of them._

 _Levy quickly placed the baggie on the coffee table beside her and rose, trying hard to breath. Her lungs didn't want to take in the air and she could feel herself on the verge of hyperventilating. With the lack of air, she became dizzy._

 _It was drugs. Gajeel had done or was doing drugs._

 _Her boyfriend was a drug addict. Did he sell it? How did he become to have it in his possession? Had he been to jail, or even prison for it? The questions filled her mind and she wished her lungs could fill instead. Bent over with her hand over her mouth, she stared at the bag. Shock shook at her hands. This was not Gajeel. It couldn't be._

 _Snatching up her phone, she stared at the last text message from Gajeel, one that she hadn't seen yet. It must have received it when she was in the bathroom._

' _I'm off, omw home. I'm grabbing some pizza'_

 _The thought of food make her sick. She swallowed and tried to calm herself, mostly for the baby, who had now stopped moving. Her whole life she was taught that drugs were very bad. It could kill someone if they ingested too much. She had relented when she found that Gajeel drank. He knew when to stop, although sometimes he didn't and she ended up having to care for him and while he nursed his hangover._

 _She had even tried to ignore the fact that Gajeel smoked. He watched where he lit up at Levy's request and tried not to smoke in the apartment. When he was having a bad day, he'd open the living room window with the cigarette smoking outside or go to the parking lot to smoke in the jeep. She was concerned for his health, that was one of the main reasons why she had asked him to stop the habits._

 _But these harder drugs, these were different. On the news the stories of overdoses and shootings from drug deals gone wrong were frequent. It made her sad to see all of the people who had just made bad decisions die for making the wrong ones. The addiction doesn't just harm the user. There had been families torn apart, the small children taken away from their addicted parents to keep them safe. The surviving relatives of the overdose victims now had to live their lives without their loved ones. It was all unnecessary!_

 _Tears streamed down her face now. Would that be her fate? The fate of her child? She knew then and there that she would first die to protect the unborn baby from it. From Gajeel if it came down to it. The unpleasant thoughts broke her heart to pieces. What would happen now? Should she confront him about it? Or…? She didn't know what to do or to think._

 _She heard the jingle of keys at the door. Her head whipped around and stared wide eyed at the place where Gajeel would appear. She ambled off towards the bathroom, leaving the baggie on the coffee table. Her face was swollen from her crying, her nose dripping. And honestly, she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see his face and remember what she had found. The tears would only just start up again._

" _Baby. I got mushroom, it was all they had made." He called as he walked through the door. He noticed there were still a few clothes left in the basket, but Levy had disappeared. Knowing she was either in the bathroom or taking a nap, he set the pizza in the kitchen, plucked up a clean shirt and gym shorts from the pile of folded material in the living room, and continued folding the rest._

 _His eyes landed on the baby clothes and he let a smile cross his face. He wasn't much for the gushy moments. Usually he rolled his eyes when they watched a movie with a love scene and Levy started blubbering. Though now he was alone and he didn't care. His mind placed the baby in the red onesie with the blue bird on it, knowing his son would look good in anything._

 _Some time passed and Gajeel hadn't seen or heard Levy since he got home. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat without her. She'd probably get mad at him or cry for some unknown reason. "Shorty, come out here."_

 _He stood up and made his way to the bedroom. The bed was empty, still made from that morning. He rapped his knuckles on the bathroom door twice. "Levy. You ok?"_

" _...yea."_

 _He wasn't surprised by her murmur, she must not be feeling that great. Once in the living room, he bent down to pick up the clothes to put them away. He glanced up as he straightened, and he just about dropped the materials in his hands._

 _Red eyes gazed wide at the clear baggie that was obviously his, lying on the corner of the table. There was some of Jose's product still preserved inside. Levy had even found the dollar he had used to snort it. He swallowed hard and fought to control himself. Instantly his mind reminded him of how the drug had made him feel. He swallowed again and then shivered. A great headache immediately formed at the back of his eyes, a pain he hadn't felt in a while plagued him._

 _His mouth went dry. The strong urge to take it out and snort it right there in the living room punched him in the gut, taking the breath right out of him. The bathroom door creaked open and Levy -still puffy eyed and red faced- followed, holding her large belly with both hands. A wad of bathroom tissue was in her hand and she sniffled as she laid eyes on him._

 _It was an innocent find, yet Gajeel felt as though he'd been hit by a train. He froze and looked from the drugs to her._

" _Oh_ shit _."_

" _Gajeel-" Levy began and took a step closer, the light from the kitchen lighting up her face._

" _Where the ever loving_ fuck _did you find that?!" His voice rose, emphasizing his favorite curse word. He ignored her cringe at his choice of usage and pointed to the baggie, still glaring at her. He noticed his hand shaking as he held it up._

"Excuse me _, I could ask you that very same question." Levy snapped, her face twisting into an angry frown. She was a little confused at his question though and she added, "Is that yours or someone else's?"_

" _Where did you find it?" He growled menacingly as he took a giant stride towards her._

 _Alarm rushed through her at his sudden change in demeanor and his action towards her, and she backed away in a fit of fear, twisting in an effort to keep her belly from being the the middle of it. "I-I was just doing laundry. I w-was folding your s-shorts. Tell me this isn't yours."_

 _He towered over her for a brief minute, studying her fear filled face. He turned and stormed into the living room, wanting desperately to use what was left in the bag._

" _Is it, Gajeel?" She dared to ask again, unmoving from her position by the hall closet._

" _Do you even have to ask that? Dammit, Levy. It was in my shorts, wasn't it? It ain't yours." He bellowed with his hands on his hips._

" _Well why do you even have that?" Her voice wavered._

 _He stared at the floor. He knew this was going to happen. Why he hadn't had the balls to tell her before was beyond him. Tom had warned him. "'Cause I used to do it."_

" _Used to do it?" Levy repeated, now cautiously coming closer to him._

 _Gajeel wiped one hand over his mouth as he looked at the hardwood floor beneath her feet. He felt as though he was going to puke. He couldn't believe that it had finally come to it. "There's a reason I haven't told you all of my past. I've tried to tell you, believe me. I just didn't know how."_

 _Levy placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. She felt lightheaded. "You did drugs?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. It wasn't something I thought I'd get addicted to. It was just for fun while skipping school. It turned into a problem, but I was too deep in the shit that I couldn't get out even if I tried and I just went with it."_

" _When?"_

" _I started snorting painkillers when I was sixteen. Turned into the stuff there-" He pointed to the coffee table. "-and have been on it since."_

 _Tears fell onto her cheeks and her voice grew thick. "Were you on it when we first met?"_

 _He sighed, feeling defeated. His shoulders sagged. "Yea."_

" _On our first date?" She was really killing him with her whispered question._

" _Levy…please..."_

" _Answer me!" She cried, her eyes becoming hard._

" _Yes, dammit," he snapped, bringing his eyes up to meet hers from across the room. "I didn't know if you were gonna stick around, and I honestly thought at first that you'd leave if you found out about it. So I left it all out."_

" _That's something you should_ tell _someone!" She fully cried now, yelling through the onslaught of tears and shoulder shakes. She leaned her shoulder against the wall as her knees threatened to give way._

 _He saw it was going to happen. His thoughts were only of her and their child, and he rushed to catch her as she swiftly sank to the floor, but she cried out for him to stay away. "No! Don't! Don't touch me!"_

 _She held out her arm, her finger pointing in his direction. He stopped cold in his tracks, a devastated expression pulling his features. He had done it. He had successfully destroyed the woman he loved more than his drugs. And he had given it all up for her!_

" _Gajeel! You could have died of an overdose! All those times! And then we wouldn't have our-" Her hands flew to her mouth as a large intake took her breath from her. One hand held her belly as if holding her baby even closer to herself._

" _Honey, I changed. I don't do it anymore." Gajeel tried, the tears forming in his own eyes struggled to stay above his lower eyelashes. The crushing pain in his chest threatened to end him. This was what he was trying to avoid. He couldn't lose her._

" _Isn't that what they all say?" She said simply through her crying._

 _Gajeel shook all over where he stood, even his voice began to waver. "I mean it, baby. I haven't touched the stuff since I realized I wanted you. Since before Halloween last year. That's why I was a dick to you, to everyone at that stupid party. I was withdrawing. I was trying to end it because of_ you _, Levy."_

 _She watched him through her tears where she sat on her leg on the ground. Her lower limbs were useless, she could feel them violently shaking._

 _He lowered himself onto the floor, knees first and continued to stare at her. "Before you moved in, I found a baggie like that while I was cleaning. It triggered the want, the need. You were the only thing I focused on. And I really wanted to fucking use, Levy McGarden. I was about to do it too, but you called me. You sent me texts that I just stared at in my daze. It was as if I was drunk."_

 _He laid it all out for her to see, pointing towards the bathroom while never taking his eyes from hers. "I laid in that bathroom for a day, struggling to flush the shit and be rid of it. When I thought I'd give in, that I'd break down and snort it and relapse, you came to my mind. Levy. Honey, you saved my life. I changed for you. Because I love you more than the drugs. You led me to change. And I'll be damned to hell if I become an addict again or die from it before I see our child… and hold him in my, arms..."_

 _His voice broke as he spoke his last sentences, and the tears fell. He never cried. It was a sign of weakness to him, but he cried in front of her nonetheless as he unrolled his heart and revealed the deepest, darkest spaces of his being. It was now a signature of his strength._

" _I need you, baby. I love you. Please… believe me. If not my words, believe my heart."_

 _Levy's crying intensified as she listened, squeezing her eyes shut while the tears fell onto the floor and her baby belly. "G-Gajeel. What i-if you relapse? I can't d-deal._ We… _we c-can't deal with t-that!"_

 _He crawled closer to her, stopping a foot away with his head lowered and tilted to try to see her face. He wanted to touch her, to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but was afraid she'd lash out again. "I swear to you that I won't. I haven't used in a long time, over a year."_

" _B-but where? Where did you g-get it all?"_

 _He took a ragged breath and didn't stop the tears as they continued. "The thing I told you, about working freight in a warehouse, it was true. Only the drugs were the merchandise. We… packaged and delivered the drugs. It was essentially a small drug cartel."_

 _Another gasp flew from her mouth as she continued in her fit. She felt as though she couldn't breathe and gasped for more air and listened to Gajeel as he spoke._

" _The money we received from the drug deals was my source of income. I was arrested for a drug possession charge when I was eighteen. I served six months at a penitentiary up north. I was arrested two more times for public intoxication. Those times I was bailed out by Jose, the man who ran the cartel, who took me in from the streets. And both times it was community service. These things I knew I should have told you. I wanted to, but I didn't know how."_

 _He crossed the distance between them and reached out to her. She stayed put, her silent crying still racking her small figure. Her head turned, but she didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. He held her as if she would dissolve into nothing at any moment. Tears streamed onto her blue hair, and his lips pressed to it._

 _When he saw that she had found the baggie, his hold on the world loosened. The fear that followed nearly swallowed him whole. He wasn't the man she assumed he still was. Wasn't the way he looked at her, or the way he held her in their bed at night enough to tell her different?_

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it."_

 _She looked up at him from his chest, still leaning into him. Her hand moved from her belly to his chest. The pressure of her hand about made the tears welling up in his eyes fall. The feel of her in all aspects was a comfort to him._

 _Her voice cracked. "Please. Don't do it."_

 _He jumped to confirm it for her. "I won't. I swear."_

" _I still love you. I still do."_

 _He closed his eyes and two tears fell onto his cheeks. "Why?"_

" _Why?" She sniffled and hiccuped._

" _I don't deserve your grace. I've done things… terrible things." He kept his eyes closed, but reflex squeezed them tighter._

 _She stiffened against him, surprise filling her features. She pulled back enough to look at him. "It's all in the past. I-it's definitely a lot to take in, but I've seen your heart. You're a good man. Gajeel Redfox."_

 _The look he gave her broke her heart. The look of someone so broken, no amount of words could fix it. She gently touched the side of his face with the flat of her hand. "You are. And I'm proud of who you've become."_

 _She kept her hand there and kissed his other cheek, and he moved so his lips could capture hers in a long, passionate kiss. The relief he felt when she gave him her undeserved grace nearly sent him fully to the floor. No man deserved such a woman. A woman who despite being lied to and frightened, turns around and claims her love for him hasn't changed._

 _His hand brushed over her large belly in his lap. This was his family. And he was going to fight with everything he had in him to protect it. A thought occurred to him in the moment. He tried to smile, but as he looked at the only woman he would ever love, his breath tried to catch in his throat. She gazed up at him, all trace of discomfort gone. His thumb wiped away the wetness under her eyes before he finally opened his mouth and looked her in her beautiful, big eyes._

" _Will you marry me?"_

* * *

 **AN** : I'm thinking of adding more to this one, just give me a little bit.


	27. 26 - Hello Stockholm

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Wow, sorry, it's been a long while since the last update; work, sickness, other projects, etc. got in the way. But here it is, a sort of shorter chapter to get back into it. Thank you for waiting patiently, I'll try not to keep all of you waiting again.

Chapter XXVI

Melina crossed her arms over her chest. She watched with mild amusement as Gryder struggled to catch one of Jose's horses in one of the pastures. He held up a hand, offering it to one, before bringing up his other to grab hold of the leather halter. The bay shook its head and swung it to the side in a leaving gesture before he could.

She heard him growl a short curse and walked off towards another one to try again. She stood in place, staring after him. The morning was warm and sunny. Rays of sunlight shone down on the waves of green grass, making the fields glisten. There weren't many trees, and it gave her a clear view of the vast blue ocean above them. The new casual clothing she had recently been given offered little protection from the breeze that whipped by every so often. Sounds of the horses grazing and blowing through their nostrils had a calming effect on her.

Gryder had managed to catch one. He brought the chestnut over to her, the gelding still munching on the grass hanging from its mouth. His mouth twitched into a grin when he approached. "Didn't think I'd do it?"

"These are domesticated horses. They aren't roaming wild or anything." Melina commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Might as well be. Jose doesn't personally do anything with them. They stand out here and rot."

She rubbed the gelding's circular cheek, making her way to his long neck. "Oh yea, I'm sure they're all just rotting away," her voice oozed with sarcasm. She noted their clean coats and recently combed manes and tails. "I wonder who takes the time to brush them out."

Gryder grunted as he ran a hand up the gelding's white striped forehead to the forelock between its ears. "Dunno, but I'm sure whoever it is is paid well."

Melina felt the horse's body with both hands, never taking them away from the smooth, silky coat. A fly landed on the gelding's shoulder, and the muscles beneath shivered, shooing the insect away. Gryder released the gelding's head. The horse immediately lowered its muzzle to the grass to graze.

She draped her arms over the back and leaned down to press her nose to it. She took a deep breath. Hay, sweat, and leather scents filled her nostrils. Horses were calm beasts in general. They were gentle and quiet. The serenity that surrounded the animal transferred to her.

She felt a presence beside her and an arm sneak its way between her and the horse's side to wrap around her belly. Melina's insides did a small flip along with the casual motion. The young man's breath was warm on her exposed shoulder. It had taken a while for Melina to become accustomed to her new babysitter. The one who had attempted to take her against her will some long weeks ago was the one who was now dynamically playing with her emotions.

She didn't know how to feel. Gryder was caring. He outright protected her from everyone, save Sting, who regularly spoke to her. He made sure she had food, was entertained and comfortable. Made sure that she had all the hygiene products that she needed. There was a bit of enjoyment that came with spending almost unending time with the man. He made her giggle when she tried her hardest to keep a straight face and he tended to her and her needs before his own. The change in demeanor over the last few months was very noticeable. Trust was something she didn't give out willingly, but Gryder had done nothing since to make her question the credence that was forming.

His closed mouth brushed across her skin, sending shivers down her bare arm. The breeze shifted. Her hair snapped at his face, but he didn't move.

"Gryder…" Melina shifted nervously, about to lower her arms from the horse.

"Melina." He replied simply.

She put her hand on his arm. "We're alone."

"I'm aware of that."

"I-I just, I'm ne-"

He spoke before she could finish her stammering sentence. "Never going to do that again. I swore that I wouldn't. Trust me."

She snorted. "That's the problem."

"You don't trust me?" He asked, his head beside hers. He tightened his arm, effectively pulling her slightly closer against him.

She turned her head to look at him. "...no, I do."

"That's not a bad thing." He shrugged. "Better than trusting the other bastards. I hear what they say behind closed doors. That shit pisses me off."

She tried to shrug him away but he caught her cheek with his lips before she slipped from his grasp. Her stomach flipped. Outwardly, she fought to keep her expression. Secretly, however, she was inwardly smiling. Her red eyes flicked back to see him watching her with a smirk.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"What?" She asked again, trying to fight the smile growing on her face.

"Nothin'."

She saw the play in his eyes and she reacted on pure instinct according to her current feelings. She turned and walked backwards through the field, slowly leaving the grazing chestnut beast and the man. His staring gaze made her feel physically hot, as if she could burn her tank and jean shorts right off.

Gryder must have been able to see that too; he began to follow her with a lazy smirk still plastered on his lips. When she sped up, do did he. A light laugh burst forth from her mouth, and the genuine smile from where it came made his chest ache. He jumped into a jog, his ears hearing his baritone voice in reaction to her bell-like laughter. She quickly turned and ran from him. Her black hair billowed behind her, and when she glanced over her shoulder in mid stride, Gryder's eyes took a mental snapshot.

"Hey, where are _you_ going?!" He yelled playfully. He tried to cut her off from her path, but she double backed and tricked him, laughing the whole time.

"You won't catch me." She cried breathlessly.

He flashed his teeth. "Oh really."

His legs increased his speed, and Melina let out a small scream when she saw it and started running. A few nearby horses startled at her scream, rising from their grazing positions and trotting off to a new area away from the frolicking couple.

Melina tried to run in a wide arc away from him, but he rounded on her and caused her to change directions. She screamed again and he reached out to grab her outstretched arm. He used her momentum to swing her in a half circle around him, pulling the both of them together until she slammed into his chest with a yelp.

He lost his footing when her legs tangled with his. They toppled to the grass, Gryder making sure he hit the ground first before rolling her onto her back. He smashed her into the grass, reveling with her loud laughter. Looking down at her mere inches from his face was like torture. She was appealing in every way, yet she was his captive; she wouldn't feel that way about him. He restrained himself.

"Ha! Victory."

"You cheated!" She exclaimed quickly with her breathing.

"Cheated? How the fuck did I cheat?!"

Her eyes sparkled as she stared up at him with her enduring smile. "You-"

But she was cut off. His lips caught hers before she could speak another word. He held still until she hesitantly moved her own against his, and then gently kissed her. She didn't fight, only laid still beneath his larger body. Her hand touched his bare arm above the elbow, and it was like her touch was like fire.

He breathed in while connected to her at the mouth. The young woman in his arms smelled as well as tasted good, like the sweet flavor in wine. The more he tasted, the more he felt himself want more and begin to lose his restraint. It didn't help when she picked up the pace right along with him, a tiny sound escaping her open mouth. He could feel something begin to stir deep within him.

Pulling his head away, he pursed his lips.

"What?" She asked, dazed from their contact. Her eyes were trained on his lips.

"Nothing." He briefly closed his eyes only to open them again to see her watching him.

"Was it something I did?"

He shook his head. "No… and yes."

"Yes?"

Rolling from her, Gryder laid back in the grass. No words came from his mouth, he just sighed and looked straight up into the cloudless sky. His vision was then blocked by a wave of black. Her hair brushed across his chest, and her face appeared above his.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gryder's eyes stared unmoving. Although he had grown closer to Melina, she was there for a disturbing reason. Her father's ex-employer had had her kidnapped. He and Sting and a few others had done the deed with no questions asked. He hadn't expected his stone-like feelings to change. And now it seemed that she could soon be succumbing to something similar to Stockholm syndrome, because he wouldn't let that happen - he actually cared for her. He would never willingly inflict damage to her.

There had been instances when his patience was thin or broken. When she had attempted to escape using his truck, he had had to fight to keep his temper from lashing out at her. Though he had to try to view it from her side. She was scared and had spent altogether roughly two months with them. What if she thought she was never going home? Or that she'd escape or her family would come after her. The whole point of this was to get her father to come back to the business, was it not?

He thoughtfully observed her in her patience above him. This whole thing could -probably already has- angered Gajeel so much that if he found them, they would all end up dead. The whole scenario could be their undoing.

"You. But I shouldn't." He finally voiced rather bluntly.

She was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"Why is it you, or why I shouldn't?"

"Both."

Sighing, he sat up on his elbow. He saw that she sat cross legged beside him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and blew the side swept bangs to the side of her face in vain; the breeze pushed them back into her eyes.

"We're here for a purpose. What all that entails, I'm not sure. I just shouldn't be thinking of you, or anything that involves you and me. Relationship, or other."

Melina's cheeks began to redden with the implications of his words. She swallowed and averted her eyes.

"But I can't help it."

She felt him move closer and flinched when his fingers touched the hair by her eyes. Her eyes met his, he had managed to close the gap between them. There was indeed an attraction, there was no denying it. But it was strange territory, and yes, he was kind and caring, he was also one of her captors. Could he flip his role in the end? Was it possible? Her father had warned her of boys like that. Of men who would do anything to make her think what they wanted. Gryder was proving that he wasn't. Afterall, he took a bullet for her.

"It's not a good idea…" She murmured.

He knew her words were lingering, she didn't know how to arrange her words.

"...I mean I'm grateful for your protection and all of that, and for keeping me company, but…"

Studying her for the length of her words, Gryder nodded, trying not to frown. "You believe your dad is coming."

Giving up on trying to explain, she just nodded.

Oh, he was coming alright. And with guns blazing most likely, but it was something that Jose was expecting. He had the place prepared for it. The older men spoke about Gajeel at times. From their stories, Melina's father wasn't a man to mess with. To think that he'd let his daughter date one of her kidnappers was hysterical to say the least. And if they complicated it with their sentiments, things could get way out of hand.

Gryder's cell phone buzzed in his jeans pocket, stirring him from his thoughts. "What now."

Sting's rough voice abruptly broke the silence from the other end. "Boss wants you to stop sexing her up and get off your ass. There's another client coming in soon."

Gryder looked up at Melina as Sting spoke. Whether she could hear it or not, he didn't know, but her expression changed. His eyebrows pinched together in mild concern. "I'm not doing that. And I'm not bringing her down just to risk her safety."

"Safety? She's not been 'safe' for several weeks, kid. Stop fucking around."

"No. She's not part of this shit deal that Jose's got with Ivan. Or do I have to take another bullet to drive the point home?" He snapped, his facial features twisting into a scowl. He stood up to pace as he spoke.

Melina watched with concern. She didn't want to go back to the mansion. The day was gorgeous and it was the first time in awhile that she hadn't felt like a detainee. She was glad to have someone who defended her though. It did something to her insides, something she had a hard time figuring out every time she laid eyes on Gryder. She noticed that he moved his right shoulder in a small circular motion. The same one she had stitched up for him. The same one he had kissed her over...

Sting blew out a frustrated breath. "Look. I don't like it any more than you do. But I can't override demands. Unless she's sick and not presentable, she's got to be there."

Gryder's eyes snapped to Melina. "She is sick." He said quickly.

"The fuck?" Sting cursed out a question.

"She's allergic to the horses."

She squinted. "I am?"

He glared at her with his hand over the cell's mouthpiece and growled. "Go with it, dammit."

Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. She coughed and tried her best to wheeze. "Oh. Ohh. Yea, I'm itchy."

Sting was silent for a moment. "She have hives or something? You two've been out there for some time."

"Yea," Gryder spoke up. "Yep. She's got hives. Her skin is all red. I'm gonna take her back to the room. She needs rest."

"I don't know what you're up to, kid…" Sting sounded unsure and suspicious.

"I'm not up anything. Gotta go."

Before he could hang up, he made sure Melina's cough was heard. He squeezed the phone in his fist and glanced to her, then offered his hand, which she took. " _Are_ you allergic to anything?"

She arched an eyebrow. "No. And even if I was, you wouldn't seriously make me have an allergic reaction on purpose?"

"Of course not," he snorted and without letting go of her hand, he stalked off in the direction of the barn.

She followed him on her own. Normally he would have let go, and she would have pulled her hand from his grasp. But as she stared at their entwined hands, she realized that she didn't mind what her eyes were viewing.

Once inside the building, Gryder led her to the hay loft. "Wait here."

She nodded and stood by the ladder as he quickly went up to where the hay bales were stored. Nervously glancing around in case someone stumbled upon her, Melina swallowed before shifting her gaze back up the ladder. Gryder appeared toting a hay bale. He took a pocket knife out of his jeans pocket to cut the bailing twine. Taking a small flake of hay, he tossed it down to the building's concrete floor.

"Rub that on your skin."

She picked up hay. "Really."

"Just do it. Damn women question everything..." Gryder growled as he stepped down from the last rung. He took a chunk of it and grabbed one of her arms. He then proceeded to vigorously rub the hard, dried grass onto her forearm.

"Owww! Hey!" She cried and tried to pull away.

"Shut up. Unless you can think of some other way to make it look as though you've got hives, this is our only option."

She clenched her teeth and pursed her lips when he started up again, rubbing the roughage all over her exposed skin. It scraped at her, leaving red marks that burned in its wake. It didn't take long for the material to do its job. Soon her arms were raw and red. Gryder stopped briefly to stare at her chest.

"I'll do it." Melina grumbled, snatching a new clump from the hay flake. She glanced around for any other signs of life, turned and pulled the top of the shirt down so it rested below the black cups of her bra. She quickly rubbed the hay over her chest and neck.

Gryder served as a lookout, but turned his head to watch her finish up. His eyes brushed over the swell of her breasts as they rose from the black material. He smirked with almost satisfaction.

Melina rolled her eyes and scratched her jaw with the hay. She threw the hay down and righted her tank. "Ok I'm done."

"No you're not. You have to get your back."

"I can't reach it."

"I can." He came around to her backside and stared. "You've got a black shirt on. The hay is going to stick to it if you don't take it off."

"You've got to be kidding. Is this your way of undressing me?!"

He huffed and grabbed the bottom of her tank on either side and yanked up, swiftly pulling it over her head. Melina stifled a cry and clutched at her shirt. Once he was done, her back burned from the repeated action. It was indeed red. Her body looked as though she actually was beginning to have an allergic reaction and pulled on her shirt.

"We have to get your heartrate up, make it seem as though you're having a hard time breathing."

He motioned for her to follow him out the building's back door. She understood what he was saying; there was a well worn path that circled around to the mansion that offered cover from large shade trees. They would run its length up to the house, where they would most likely meet Sting before Gryder could take her upstairs to her room.

"All of this effort just to keep me stuffed in my room? Wouldn't it be better to just listen to Sting?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No, it wouldn't. Trust me. If you do get chosen by any of these bastard clients, what I attempted on you would be next to nothing in comparison."

Before she could react, he took her hand and pulled her into a run alongside him. She barely kept up with his face pace, almost tripping until he slowed down. By the time they reached the path's end, she struggled to catch her breath. Her face was beginning to redden, flushed by the exercise.

Gryder saw the mansion's back screen door open and Sting walked out onto the porch. The blond man noticed them and frowned. While Melina struggled for breath, Gryder swept her up in both of his arms to carry her the rest of the way.

"Why's she red?" Sting asked as his eyes roamed over her. She was breathing hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Her arms were wrapped around the kid's neck. There was a weak cough that escaped from her.

"What's it look like? I already told you." Gryder said simply. He was aware that Sting wasn't stupid. The older man threw a thumb over his shoulder. As he did, Gryder saw one of the other guys standing at the screen watching them.

"Take her upstairs. Get that _rash_ under control." Sting raised his voice loud enough for the other to hear. "I'll tell boss she's sick."

Without a word, Gryder was ushered inside. He made a beeline for the stairs that led to the second floor, passing through a few vast and empty rooms, cautious not to stumble upon any one of Jose's Shepherds.

Melina mumbled something against his neck and glanced over his shoulder behind them as they ascended up the stairwell, but he shushed her, resting his chin on the reddened arm wrapped around him.

Entering through the open door, he strode purposefully towards the bed to set her down on the made up mattress. Melina righted herself, glancing at him in the process.

"So your scheme worked?"

"Yea, I'm sure Sting knew what I was doing though." He absentmindedly wandered to the window.

"He did? Is that a bad thing?"

Gryder grunted, but shook his head. "Can't pull anything over on him. But he'll keep our secret."

Melina nodded and checked her arms. The redness was beginning to fade, but the burn was still present. Her attention shifted from her roughed skin to the window. Gryder's back was turned to her. She slowly scanned down his backside, from his broad shoulders to his lean yet muscular frame, wondering why he did the things he did for her. The reasons he protected her.

"Why do you care so much about what could happen to me?"

The man she considered walked back to lean against the dresser across from her. His bright eyes observed the young woman sitting there on its edge. Lips slid back from his teeth in a rough smile.

"How could I not?" He responded directly, haphazardly crossing his bare arms.

They were silent. The mood in the room was thick, and tension seemed to form a rope between them. It pulled on their torsos like an anchor sinks with weight. He tried to disregard his desire, but the pull intensified as he took in the sight. It was as if something about her, something deep and subconscious, was anchored to him in some intricate, fantastical way.

In a fluid moment, he was in front of her, bending down to eye level so he could physically connect with her. The hurry of the interaction caused their teeth to clash very briefly. They both breathed in breaths through their nostrils and their eyes were shut tight. His hand reached behind her to tenderly cup the back of her head, the other hand splayed on the bed beside her to brace himself. The fact that she reciprocated the reaction gave him confidence and a boldness.

Melina's hands had managed to become trapped between their chests, her arms folded in. With her palms on his chest, she felt his pulse race and her senses everywhere were swarmed. She had never been kissed with such ferocity. Alarm at how surprisingly fast her body responded to his sudden proximity caught her attention. But the thing that frightened her the most was that she didn't pull her lips from his. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

The weight of Gryder's presence began to push on her. Instinctively she started to lean back, only to be supported by his hand. His voice made an audible, incoherent sound, and her insides lept, releasing heat into her being. Before she knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck in effort to bring him closer. The weight of his body increased on Melina, but she barely acknowledged it. All she could think about was his mouth and its totality as they sank to the mattress.

There was a bang on the door and simultaneously, Sting appeared swinging the white wood open into the room. Shock rose up on his features as he laid eyes on the situation. The heated session abruptly broke off, with Gryder pushing himself up from Melina with great force, sending her to lay flat upon the spread comforter. Both of their eyes snapped to the doorway, both out of breath. Both slightly, if not more, embarrassed.

"What is going on here." Sting announced firmly as a statement.

He took a few steps into the room, glancing from the girl to his fellow man. His eyes lingered on Melina, as if trying to discern if there were some other emotion -even remorse- on her face at having the young man pressed to her instead of the slight disappointment at being found out and very clear enjoyment that had failed to disappear. Had her opinion of Gryder changed that much over the weeks? Had she developed mutual feelings for him? It was strange. Though he guessed stranger things have happened.

Gryder swallowed, placing his hands on his hips. His eyes stared at something interesting on the floor before looking squarely at Sting. "I wasn't doing anything she didn't want."

Melina flattened herself further onto the bed, wishing she could hide from Sting's critical gaze. She felt judgment pressing down on her, and figured she'd rather have it replaced with Gryder instead. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath to calm her adrenaline-fed body.

He seemed to sense there was no harm done aside from his interruption, but awareness enlightened him. The whole situation was just the opposite of the last private encounter the two young people had had. Speaking directly to Gryder, he said, "Listen kid, I don't give two shits on what you do. I can't make your decisions for you. But I've seen what certain emotions can do to a man. Be careful what you get into, whatever you may end up doing. Keep it on the down low. Otherwise, Boss'll be pissed that you've fucked around with his personal interests."

"What-"

Sting interrupted again in frustration. He knew the man's arguments by now. Part of him wanted to protect Melina from Gryder, but Jose was a bigger threat by comparison. Melina was basically an adult; she could make her own decisions. But this time, he wouldn't be there to save her. "I'm saying do whatever the hell you want, but it's your ass on the line here."

Gryder frowned at his words. He looked over to Melina, who was listening quietly with her head down on her arms.

Sting approached him and very quietly murmured, "For all our sakes, don't..." His words trailed off like he lost thought. _Don't get her pregnant. Please, not that scenario again._ "I've seen what certain emotions can do to a man. Don't get caught up."

With a loaded glare, Sting left the two of them in the room, shutting the door as he went. Images from the past roared to life inside his memories. He hadn't had the heart to tell Gryder that Melina had been the indirect result of concealment from Jose. Especially in front of the girl. He hoped history wouldn't repeat itself.


	28. 27 - Father To Father

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter XXVII

 _She couldn't believe it, yet it's what she had wanted long before she became pregnant. He had finally asked it. Or rather he blurted it out in a rush the first time. Levy smiled as her thoughts wandered from the book in her hands to her finger._

 _Holding her fingers up in front of her, she watched the sunlight from the window bounce off the small cluster of diamonds. The ring sparkled as it caught the bright light. When Gajeel had finally presented it to her a few days after asking the question, Levy thought her heart would explode from happiness:_

Gajeel walked into the living room still in his dirty work clothes from a full day of work. Oil and grease stained him and he smelled awful, but before he changed for the evening, there was something important that he had to do.

Finding Levy waddling out of the bathroom holding her enlarged belly, he waited until she entered the living space. The last few days had been rocky. With the new information sprung up into the open, Levy had dealt with it as best she could. It changed some things. Situations and issues from the past now made more sense. He hadn't been ignoring her or being a dick on purpose, he had been dealing with his issues in his own way. Trying to get out of a shady business.

He should have indeed told her sooner, and she reminded him of that everyday. The fact that her own father knew before she did was another thing she was now slowly accepting. She loved him though. It was that simple. She'd willingly put it all behind them so she could enjoy what they had together.

He saw her rub a specific point on her belly and discomfort etched itself onto her features. He knew then that she wasn't feeling the best, as their son sometimes gave her some difficult times. Their date night would most likely be postponed.

"Hard time?"

"He's not moving much. When he does, it feels like he's stabbing me in the ribs. I don't know why he goes silent, either. He's usually very active."

Gajeel nodded, laying the mail in his hands on the couch. "You feel alright, or is it another night in?"

Levy pursed her lips and moved towards the couch, holding that same spot on her belly he guessed was giving her the stabbing sensation. "I think I want to take it easy. I'm sorry, I know you were looking forward to a nice date."

When there was no response, she looked up to see Gajeel's lips pull up at the corners as he stared at her. Smiling herself, she asked, "Is everything ok?"

"No, everything's not ok. There is something important missing."

She frowned at his words, watching him dig around in his pocket.

"I know I already asked ya once before, but I wanted to do this in a more appropriate setting, like on a date or somethin', but 'cause little man here," he nodded towards her stomach, "Decided to give you a hard time, it threw off my plan."

In his hand was a small box. He opened the top to reveal a sparkling engagement ring wedged within. Levy sucked in a breath. It was gorgeous. Reaching out to pick up the whole box, she stared in pleasant shock. "Gajeel, it's- it's, perfect! But h-how much money did this take? It's-"

He quickly took it from her, grabbed her left hand to stuff it onto her finger. She would analyze it like she usually did for things if he didn't get her on point. No doubt thoughts of what the cost of the ring meant for their futures and financial security, blah, blah. Quickly bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it and gazed down at her.

It seemed to quiet her rambling. Levy beamed excitedly with glistening eyes.

"Ya gonna marry me or what, Shorty?" Gajeel grunted roughly.

"Shut up and kiss me." She stated with a laugh. "Of course I will."

 _Gajeel flicked his eyes from the road to her hand. He smirked when he saw that she was admiring it. "Like it?" He asked sarcastically._

 _"I do, very much." Levy smiled and went back to her reading, laying her hand on the top of her belly._

 _He reached over the middle console and took her hand, still watching the road. His other hand casually gripped the steering wheel. He smirked. "And to think I was gonna go with a bigger diamond."_

 _Levy pulled her eyes away from her book with a laugh. "Gajeel! I like this one! A bigger one would have been too much."_

 _She closed the book and shifted in the car's front passenger seat. Her eyes focused on the half empty pepsi can in the cup holder. It hadn't been that long since she last took a sip, and already her bladder was crying for relief. The baby shuddered within her womb, pushing more on her suffering organ. "I really need to pee."_

 _"We're almost there." Gajeel said._

 _"Honey," Levy squirmed. "I have to go. Now."_

 _"Can't you hold it?"_

 _"Can't you drive faster?" There was a hint of irritation in her soft voice._

 _Gajeel let go of her hand to place his back on the wheel. "Alright, alright. I told you we're almost there. It's right here."_

 _He pulled the jeep into the park's entrance. Once parked next to the main office, Levy hopped out and hurried inside. Gajeel waited behind the wheel, looking up at the rear view to watch for her. Checking the time, he then turned up the radio's volume. For once they were early. With Levy's pregnancy it was harder to arrive anywhere on time. For this very reason. He tapped the wheel in rhythm with the music._

 _The passenger door opened to Levy climbing in, huffing as she settled into the seat._

 _"Better?"_

 _She nodded and let out a breath. "Let's go. I'm sure your father is waiting."_

 _Gajeel grunted. He shifted the jeep into gear._

 _Levy had learned about his father from a shoebox filled with cards and photos she had found in the apartment. Metalicana had tried to reach his son for some time, gradually sending him the contents of the box in hopes that he would get in touch. Until now, Gajeel had ignored him. But the prospect of being a father himself, he gave in when Levy suggested that they visit him._

 _"He ain't gonna want me around." Gajeel muttered._

 _Taking a drink from her pepsi, Levy scowled at him. "Don't say that. You are his son. Of course he wants to see you."_

 _"He hasn't been around for years, Levy."_

 _"That not fair. Neither have you."_

 _"You don't know him." Gajeel leaned his left arm on the door._

 _Levy huffed. Obviously the two men were going to need to get used to each other. To know each other once again. It wouldn't be realistic to think they'd get along right off the bat. Things like this take time. "Well, I'm marrying you and I would like to know my father-in-law."_

 _Pursing his lips, Gajeel relented. He knew how much it meant to her. For a long time, Levy only had her family and work. Soon to be a wife and mother, she was gaining more family than she knew what to do with._

 _She had pushed him to set up a day to meet. Now as he pulled the red vehicle through the park's blacktop lanes up to the lake's edge, Gajeel's stomach did a nervous twist. A man was already seated on one of the picnic tables near the small shore's sand, patiently waiting._

 _Gajeel looked over at Levy, swallowing back his words. She was clearly happy with a kind of excitement. She had never met his father and now she was about to see a glimpse of him she's never seen._

 _And he wished the view could be more pleasant._

 _Helping Levy out of the jeep, Gajeel walked beside her, nearing the man he called father, but didn't know as one. The man turned when they approached. A small smile slipped onto his weathering face. His dark hair was longer, though with streaks of silver. It was obvious that he took care of it; it wasn't matty or dirty. His eyes matched with Gajeel's own. Father and son looked a lot alike._

 _Metalicana rose from the bench, looking fully at his son. Red eyes roamed over the young man before settling on his face. "You've grown up."_

 _Gajeel snorted in reply until Levy shoved an elbow into his back. He grudgingly ammended his response. "Yea, I did. You got older."_

 _Metalicana grinned, tilting his head. "Yea, I did."_

 _A brief moment passed before Gajeel cleared his throat. He wrapped his arm around his fiance's shoulder and moved her closer. "This is Levy."_

 _Metalicana's eyes were drawn to her midsection. He saw the ring on her hand and nodded towards her though looking at Gajeel. "Didn't think you'd settle down. Looks like you have."_

 _"We're engaged. Haven't set a date yet."_

 _"Yet ya've got one on the way?" The older man raised one eyebrow._

 _Gajeel stiffened. His voice held slight accusation. "Yea. That a problem? What's it to you how I've lived?"_

 _"Gajeel…" Levy murmured, laying a hand on his back._

 _Metalicana eyed them and shrugged. "Just wondering, is all."_

 _He could feel his patience for his father was already thinned to the point of a blow up. The way the man stared at Levy and her belly that housed their unborn child, Gajeel could feel the judgement hit him like a brick wall. Anger stirred inside his chest. How dare he pass his judgement on him, when the old bastard was the one who left his own son out to dry. Who had left him alone._

 _Gajeel's fists clenched._

 _Levy could feel the rising tension gathering like a cloud around them. A very uncomfortable feeling settled within her. The feeling was apparently felt by the child as well; the active baby had once again gone silent. She gently pressed on the underside of her belly and with her other hand, she grabbed Gajeel's hand. She motioned to the picnic table. "Um, how about we sit down?"_

 _Gajeel grunted, but roughly sat down across from his father. When he wouldn't speak up, Levy did for him. "So how have you been?"_

 _Instead of answering her directly, Metalicana glared at Gajeel, flipping a thumb towards her. "Does she know?"_

 _"Know what?" His son replied. His arms were crossed over the wooden tabletop._

 _"You never told her?"_

 _"Told her what?" Gajeel snapped harshly. "How the hell am I supposed to know what you're talking about if ya don't tell me."_

 _Metalicana promptly switched his attention from his son to Levy, who sat beside Gajeel looking very confused. His intense eyes gazed at her. "Do you know that he dropped out of high school?"_

 _"What?! Are you serious-" Gajeel started to exclaim, but his father continued to speak._

 _"He was never one to pay attention in class, always ditched it to smoke cigarettes and snort shit with that rough crowd he was involved in." The man said a matter of factly, as if discussing none other than the weather. "What was it? Cocaine?"_

 _Wide eyed, Levy shifted in her seat as Gajeel fumed. Brown eyes nervously glanced from father to son. "Why are we talking about this?"_

 _Gajeel squeezed her hand, letting out an intentional breath through his nose. She gave him a small smile and leaned her head on his upper arm. Metalicana saw it. "You mean you know about his past?"_

 _She merely nodded._

 _"And you're still with him?"_

 _"Yes," Levy said calmly. "I love him."_

 _The older man gaped across the table. "It's the baby keeping you with him, isn't it? It is his, right?"_

 _She stiffened with a tiny gasp. Her free hand quickly draped across her belly underneath her breasts._

 _Gajeel balled his fist and slammed it on the picnic table's wooden top. "Where do you get off thinking it's ok to say that to her?!" He declared._

 _Levy's large eyes began to well up. She had never been spoken to like that from a stranger. She bit the tears back._

 _"I'm just confused here," Metalicana leaned his arm on the surface before him. "Last I heard, you were some tough son of a bitch who couldn't be tied down. Never mind seeing about his own damn father. This young, pretty thing here isn't your typical go-to girl. I'm just trying to sort it all out. The kid just adds to the confusion is all. So I just wondered if she's only staying with you 'cause you knocked her up."_

 _Levy's mouth parted open. A small sound escaped from it and Gajeel could see her eyes glistening. The meeting with his father could have gone a lot better than originally planned. It was obvious to Levy that there were similarities between them, but for the most part, it was safe to say that both of the men present didn't know one another, as far as relationships went._

 _"Our child is a result our love, as cliche as that may sound to you," Levy said quietly. Inside she was angry. Angry for the way Metalicana spoke towards her and his own son. She turned towards Gajeel. "I'm going to the car. I don't feel very well. Before you leave, settle your differences or schedule another visit. You both need to reconcile, whatever it is between you."_

 _Both men narrowed their eyes._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Metalicana. Although you may not see eye to eye, your son is very good to me. He's changed from the last time you saw him. I wish you would see that."_

 _She rose from the bench, careful not to bump herself, and started to walk up the small incline to the jeep, ignoring Gajeel's voice behind her. A small twinge rippled through her insides. She felt more tired than normal and along with the baby's infrequent activities, Levy was becoming concerned. His kicks were usually felt many times throughout a day. Since the night she found out that her fiance had been addicted to drugs, the regular sensations within had ceased._

 _Once in the passenger seat, Levy tried to relax. Speaking softly, her fingers lightly pressed on her tight skin that housed the baby. Several minutes ticked by and she became worried when there was no response. Given the time of day and the slight stress on her body, it was unlikely that the baby was asleep. On the drive over, Levy had been absorbed in thoughts about her future with Gajeel, she couldn't remember if she had detected movement or not. Her doctor had mentioned to avoid high stress situations, even suggesting that going to work may not be the best idea._

 _A twinge fluttered inside again. Something was wrong._

 _Reaching inside her purse, she called Gajeel's cell. She watched through the windshield as he grabbed his phone from his pocket without looking. He looked at the caller ID. "Levy? You can come back, we've-"_

 _"Gajeel, we need to leave. Something is wrong." She tried not to panic, but with her hand pressing on herself, there was still no movement._

 _She saw him shift on the bench. "What do you mean?"_

 _"With him, he's not moving. H-he's-"_

 _Gajeel turned away from his father to look towards the jeep. "Whoa, just breathe. Tell me what's wrong."_

 _At his tone, Metalicana titled his head and followed his son's gaze._

 _The tears that had formed earlier started down her cheeks. Her fingers gripped her cell. Her words seemed to have no end as they rushed out of her mouth. "I-I don't know, the baby's just not himself. S-something is wrong. We n-need to go. I'm so scared, Gajeel. What i-if, what if it's something serious?!"_

 _Standing up, Gajeel replied before hanging up, "Stop, don't do that. I'm coming."_

 _"Is she ok?" Metalicana asked. He rose, but Gajeel was too fast. He was already retreating back to his vehicle._

 _"No, I have to go. We'll finish this another time. I'll call you."_

 _Metalicana nodded, his lips forming a small smile as he watched him go. I'll call you. Three words he had wanted to hear for a long time. "Alright. Let me know how she's doing. And how my grandchild is."_

 _Gajeel raised his hand as an acknowledgement. In a matter of seconds, he reached the jeep. The passenger door swung open and Levy tried to move, but he caught the door. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _"My leg is cramping. I have to stand." Her face was tear streaked and her small body was shaking. Gajeel held her steady, concern plastered over his features. She breathed through her nose and out her mouth. A wave of lightheadedness hit her. She leaned forward holding her belly and gripped his t-shirt with her fist._

 _Alarm pulsed through him. "Baby, we need to get you to a hospital."_

 _"Hang on..." She managed, stretching her leg out and putting weight on it. Gajeel kept her upright with his arm around her chest, the other bracing on the door. Once the twitching stopped, she took a deeper breath. "Ok."_

 _He helped her back into the seat. Making sure that she was strapped in and comfortable, he shut the door and hurried around to the driver's side to start up the engine. He threw a glance towards his father, who was now walking back to his own vehicle._

 _Levy had been right, of course. They had differences, but they were still family. That shouldn't change their relationship. They had quickly agreed to come to terms, if only for her and the baby's sakes. After that, they had begun to talk about what they were doing now until Levy had called him. Gajeel made a mental note to call his father. Maybe the old man wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. Even though he had insulted his soon to be wife, who had turned out to be the bigger person. And that impressed him._

 _Her quick breathing came to his ears. He risked a glance in her direction. "Easy, Shorty. It's gonna be fine."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _"This is probably stress. Just calm down." He said, both to her and himself as well. It hurt him to see her afraid._

 _A tear slipped from her eye. "I can't."_

 _"Focus on breathing and you will."_

 _She let out a breath through her mouth and nodded._

* * *

 _"Well, Miss McGarden, nothing appears to be wrong with the baby," the Obstetrician said slowly. He moved the ultrasound device around on her belly, causing the black and grey picture to move on the screen. The unmistakable form inside her was still, but the monitor indicated a strong heartbeat._

 _Levy let out the breath she had been holding, squeezing Gajeel's hand. "That's great. But why hasn't he been moving?"_

 _The doctor smiled briefly, knowing the parents didn't want to learn the gender of their child. "Your baby is fine. Perfectly healthy, in fact. The reasons for the inactivity may vary."_

 _"What kind of reasons?" Gajeel asked curiously._

 _The man handed Levy a towel for her exposed abdomen. "Well, for starters, have you been under a lot of stress recently?"_

 _She hesitated, but nodded. Gajeel gave her a look, an eyebrow raising._

 _"Your body is undergoing changes already. Adding unnecessary stress can affect the human inside of you. Just as it might affect someone else, him for example." He indicated to Gajeel. "I suggest getting a lot of rest. Are you currently working?"_

 _"No, I'm at home most days."_

 _"Good. I want you to continue that. No strenuous activity. Just relax and get plenty of sleep. As much as the little one allows."_

 _Levy smiled, feeling relieved that there was no serious issues arising. "I will. Thank you again."_

 _The Obstetrician nodded before leaving the room. "I'll see you in a few weeks."_

 _She pulled her shirt down over herself and started to slide off the chair. Gajeel held out his hand, which she used to help herself stand. His expression changed as he stood there beside her. "What kind of stress are you under?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"What kind of stress, Shorty." He said as a statement rather than another question. His eyes hardened._

 _She gathered her purse. It was a little heavy, maybe she would clean it out when they got home. Her shoulders shrugged. "Not really anything to be concerned about. Just normal stuff."_

 _"Really? It's not? 'Cause you made me take you to the hospital in a panic." Gajeel stated roughly. He opened the door for her and walked with her towards the exit._

 _"Honey, can we talk about this later at home?" She asked. They passed the front desk and made it outside before Gajeel could bite his tongue no more._

 _Sliding into the driver's side, Gajeel repeated his question. "What are you stressed over? Tell me so I can fix it."_

 _She sighed, looking up at his concerned eyes. "It's nothing. I don't work. I just wait for you to come home all day. I fix dinner. I go to bed. We haven't made love in how long? The stress isn't at home."_

 _Gajeel frowned as he heard her words. He carefully drove them home, weaving in and out of traffic. Another vehicle cut him off trying to make a green light, making him snap out a curse._

 _"And I don't go anywhere," Levy continued. "The laundry I do in the building. Except that the washer is still broken. So I have to go to the laundromat every week."_

 _"I wish you wouldn't. Why not wait until I come home to help? I don't mind doing it."_

 _"It really is alright, Gajeel. I usually end up seeing Sting anyw-"_

 _Gajeel's head snapped towards her, and she was glad they were still stopped at a red light. Furious red eyes glared at her as if they were burning a hole through her. "What? What did you say? Who?"_

 _She looked taken aback. "Uh, I said I end up seeing Sting there and he helps me with the loads. What's-"_

 _"Motherfucker!" Gajeel spit out. He punched the steering wheel with his fist. It glanced off the wheel and hit the dash._

 _His sudden outburst made her jump in her seat. She stared at him. "G-Gajeel, what's wrong?"_

 _"You mean_ he's _been doing my laundry!?"_

 _Levy frowned as she stared at him. She did not enjoy her fiance's loud exclamations, especially while they were in a running vehicle. There was a loud intake of breath through his nose as he tried to calm himself down for Levy's sake. "How the fuck do you know him?"_

 _"Sting?" She was genuinely confused. "I-I don't understand why it's a big deal. I thought he was your friend."_

 _"Just answer the damn question." He snarled angrily._

 _Levy stared at him. He had both hands on the wheel and was hard pressed to get home while speeding. She held onto the door's handle above the lock. "Please, slow down a little. I don't want to be in the car with you when you're like this."_

 _"Levy!" He cried impatiently._

 _"He was at the laundromat one day when I was there. I think I had been talking with you on the phone and he heard me. He introduced himself to me as one of your friends. Is he not one?"_

 _"No, he is. Sort of." He replied, letting out a rushed breath._

 _He pulled the jeep into the apartment's parking lot. Once he turned off the engine in one of their usual places, he took another deep breath, then spoke as calmly as he could manage. "Look, Sting is a friend of mine. But as nice as he may seem, please stay away from him."_

 _Levy's eyes widened a bit. "Is he dangerous?" She couldn't help but think back on all of the times she had trusted the blond man with her belongings. And with herself._

 _"No, no. He's not. He's a good kid," Gajeel waved his hand before it landed on Levy's. His mind's eye saw Sting sitting beside him in the store's parking lot late that night some weeks ago. He knew Sting was a very impressionable young man. All it would take was the wrong crowd. And Jose's gang was it. "He's just a little misguided."_

 _"Alright." She replied, her eyes telling him that she didn't fully understand._

 _"Please baby. Just trust me."_

 _She swallowed. Things must have been clicking in her mind. She saw the worry in his expression, the pleading in his eyes. He picked up her hand and brought it to his mouth, his lips brushing her engagement ring._

 _"Does it have to do with your last… job?" She tentatively inquired._

 _He pursed his lips before relaxing and nodding in confirmation. "Let me do the laundry from now on, until the complex's washer is replaced. You just rest. Don't worry about anything. Alright?"_

 _She relented, quickly pulling a smile onto her face. Relief washed over him. As soon as she was inside safe and resting, there was something he wanted to do. That he had to do. Something that Levy could never know about._

* * *

 **AN** : I'm gonna edit this one for more detail. Probably some errors. For now though...


	29. 28 - Fist Fight

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

 **AN** : Hello finally. It's a shorter chapter this time around. I will try, I repeat, I will try to get the next one out faster than this one. Sorry again for another delay in posts. May be some errors, rest assured I will edit them out later.

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

Melina stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes and taking a deep breath. She raised her head off the pillow to hazily look around. She squinted as bright sunlight from the window streamed in. It washed the room in a yellow tone through the transparent curtains. Gryder was asleep and slouched in the chair across the room with a blanket. His head was bent with his chin on his chest.

His phone buzzed on vibrate, rattling atop the dresser beside him. The subtle sound woke him up. He immediately reached up to grab it, opening one eye to look at the number. The drowsy voice that came from his mouth was something Melina very pleasantly did not expect.

"Yea." He said with his eyes closed. He cleared his throat, hearing that it was close to scratchy.

Melina couldn't help but watch the one sided conversation. She pulled her blanket to her chin, her eyes roaming over him. He wore no shirt, though most of him was covered by the blanket. He opened one eye to look at the clock on the wall.

"I can. What do you want me to do with her?"

She felt her stomach drop. Great, something else she'd have to deal with, another client, another day of worry and-

"I won't. She's usually with me anyways, remember." He glanced over to her, noticing that she was observing him. His lips twitched up at one corner. At the acknowledgement from the voice on the other end, he rolled his eyes, all traces of the smile gone. "I know- Never let her out of my sight. We'll be fine. She's gotta get out sometime."

He ended the call and yawned. "Looks like we've got a busy day."

Melina swallowed. "That's great." She deadpanned.

"Yea it is. I gotta make a store run for Sting. He's making an important deal today, him and Boss can't be bothered." He relayed, standing up and tossing the blanket back onto the chair.

"What kind of deal?"

"Are you really in a position to ask that?" Gryder asked with mild sarcasm. His voice was still a little heavy from his previous slumber. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So what's that got to do with me? Am I summoned or something?" She forced her eyes from his torso to his face. The idea of him leaving her behind for the day was not appealing in the least.

"You're coming with me. That is," he said quickly as she sat upright, the blankets falling to the mattress. "If you behave and don't leave my side."

"Of course I will!" She cried excitedly. She flung the blankets further back and jumped out of the bed in her shorts and tank top. She would behave how ever she was told to see the outside world. Just driving in a car again and seeing people in general was stimulating.

He pulled on a clean, grey t shirt and ran his hand down over his hair. "Get dressed so we can go."

Hurriedly finding her things, she rushed to the bedroom's bathroom to change. When she emerged not long after, he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting. In his hands were a set of keys and sunglasses. He gave her a large grin.

Once outside in the crisp morning, he pressed the remote key to unlock Sting's silver Charger. Melina climbed into the passenger seat, slightly shaking in anticipation of a new environment. Gryder casually started the car and it roared to life, the dash lights glowing a blue color. She felt the vibrations from the engine in her chest as she pulled the seat belt across herself to click it into place.

Gryder winked at her before throwing it in reverse, and used the steering wheel controls for the radio to increase its volume. Melina gazed out the windows, genuinely smiling.

Sometimes it was easy to forget that she wasn't home, that she wasn't where she needed to be. It wasn't comfortable; she still had severe cases of homesickness, where Gryder would have to sit with her until she stopped crying. What was there for him to do? He had a hand in her kidnapping. He felt guilty whenever she cried for home.

Gryder glanced at her as the vehicle moved closer to the back road at the top of the long, windy drive. She looked as though she was out on a casual drive with no cares in the world. Her long hair gently brushed back from the air flowing from the dashboard vents.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously. Her folded hands fit in the crook of her leg.

"Out."

Melina rolled her eyes. "Well I know that. I meant to where?"

He remained quiet while he dug around in his pocket. Fishing out two items, he stuck the unlit cigarette in between his lips and hurriedly lit it with his lighter. He pushed the button for the automatic window and the smoke suddenly vanished from within the vehicle. Keeping his eyes on the road as he turned the car onto the road, he replied, "You'll find out."

Intrigued with his mysterious answer as well as knowing even if she pushed that she'd get nowhere, Melina puckered her lips and continued to stare out the window. After Gryder finished his smoke, he turned on the radio. The music filled the Charger with a feel good tune. Combined with the sunny day, it gave him a contented, pleasant emotion that settled deep in his chest. His bright eyes flickered over to his pretty passenger.

Without thinking, he reached over to grab one of her clasped hands. Her head whipped around to find him holding her hand, bringing it closer to himself. He squeezed it and gave her a brief gaze.

Melina's stomach did a flip, eliciting a cool blast that radiated through her limbs. She smiled, though she suspected that maybe she shouldn't be welcoming those feelings. The way Gryder looked at her made her forget her circumstances, nearly made her forget to breathe. She certainly forgot to hate him for being one of her kidnappers.

Soon the empty scenery began to add more buildings as they neared the town. It wasn't the city Melina was used to, but a smaller town. They passed local restaurants and service stations, stopping at the handful of stoplights. A few department stores were in sight. Once the light turned, Gryder guided them towards the massive parking lot between them.

"Sting gave me a list." He mentioned, pulling the key from the ignition. His eyes swept over the busy lot before landing back on Melina. "Do not leave my side. For anything."

There was the slightest hint of a threat in his tone. He stared into her eyes, meaning every word he spoke. She nodded, swallowing nervously. A small smile spread over his lips.

He rounded the car and fell into step beside Melina and headed for the main entrance. His voice he kept low. "If anyone asks, you're my girlfriend and we're shopping for our new place. Anyone looks at you or me and lingers too long in suspicion, just follow my lead."

"Why? Why go to such lengths, no one's gonna suspe-"

A woman approached them pushing a cart full of bagged items. One child sat in the cart's basket, the other walked beside her, holding onto her shirt. Gryder quickly took Melina's hand up in his, effectively silencing the flow of words. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, only to let it go to wrap an arm around her shoulder as they walked. The woman glanced away from them, speaking to her children.

Gryder leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I have my reasons, Love."

As they entered the store, he took the lead, pulling out the list from his pocket. Mumbling, he snagged a lone cart and began to go through the list. Most of it was grocery items to stock Jose's massive kitchen. With many hired men who either lived at the estate or commuted, it was imperative to keep the pantry stocked. Other items included household cleaning items, batteries, garden supplies, and other various things.

They wandered over the store, checking the list for what was needed next. Melina's eyes caught the colorful summer apparel in the women's clothing section. Her hand reached out to graze a red checkered button up shirt as they strode past.

"You want it?" Gryder asked, noticing her actions.

"Hm. It's nice."

"Get it."

Melina looked at him and then to the full cart, unsure.

"Put it in the cart, Love." Gryder purred. "I'll buy it for you."

"You don't have… to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he rounded the cart to pick the hanger up from the rack. He held the shirt up and squinted at Melina, his eyes telling her to play along. "It'll look good.

She stared at him as he placed it in the cart. Remembering what he had said earlier, she fought the urge to look around herself. Instead, she smiled. "Thank you, you're so sweet."

"Anything for you…" Gryder seemed pleased and watched her as she walked by. His hand extended to grip her bottom, his face leaning down near to her own. "Maybe we should buy some new jeans for you too."

Melina felt a blush start to appear on her cheeks. "Baby!"

His lips touched her temple before he smiled. "Like I said, anything for you."

His statement caused her blush to deepen. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Gryder was already heading for the next item on the shopping list, forcing her to follow him. Once they were several aisles away from the clothing, Melina turned to him, her blush now gone.

"Was there someone watching?"

Not looking at her, he continued to lean his arms on the bar handle. He nodded and said in a lazy drawl, "Yea, some older guy."

He turned down the hair product section, stopping in front of the permanent coloring boxes. "What color should we get?"

She crossed her arms. "Who's it for?"

Gryder picked up one of the boxes with model with light blond hair. He held it up, glancing at Melina and immediately put the box back. His hand found a box for a darker shade and did the same thing.

She narrowed her eyes. "Wait, this is for me?"

He snorted as he bent down to the lower shelf. "No, it's for Jose. Told me he wants to change it up a bit, he's tired of looking like an old geezer. Who do you think it's for?"

"But why do I have to change my hair!?"

"Same reason why I told you to play along with me while we're out today. We shoulda did this several weeks ago."

Melina crouched down beside him, a scowl splayed across her features. He turned to her with a box for a chocolate brown and held it up. He stared at it, then put it back. "It's too much like your hair already…"

"Gryder, answer me." She firmly snapped.

He huffed. "I did."

"No you didn't."

Speaking in a low voice, Gryder looked around him and then turned to her. "Think about it. You've been with us for over three months."

She watched his eyes convey his meaning. He stood to his full height, staring down at her. The wheels of her mind were beginning to spin, it was plain on her features. Her parents had to have went to the police. Her grandfather was a cop, she was sure he would have been part of the search. She could be on the news for all she knew. What if they thought that she was never coming home? What if they all thought the worst?

With widening eyes, Melina's gaze shifted from the tiled flooring to Gryder's face. He had suspected that she would begin to tear up and reached an arm over her shoulder to bring her closer. She herself expected there to be some water works, though as she let him move her, she realized the tears didn't come. They wouldn't. There was none to be shed. Did she even care? The only thing she sensed was the cologne embedded in his t shirt.

Did she care? Did it matter?

"Are you gonna say something?" The rumble of Gryder's voice sounded distant in her ear. He stood as solid as a rock, but moved his arm to look at another hair color box.

"Like what." She deadpanned into his chest. Why was she comfortable against him? As if she had known him for longer than the last few months? Why did she relax at the sound of his voice? Was this not the young man who had hurt her?

"Whatever you want."

Another moment ensued of her leaning into him. She racked her mind for some rational responses connecting her experiences to her emotions. There was only confusion. Not the answers she was fairly certain where the natural reactions. She breathed against his shirt and spoke against it.

"Red."

Gryder shifted, looking down at the top of her head. "Huh?"

"Red. Dark or bright." She slowly drew back to search the shelves. Her fingers pulled down on the top of a box, selecting it from the rest. "It matches my eyes."

"It does," he commented and took it from her, nodding. He waited until she looked him in the eye before finishing his sentence. "It will look great."

She gave a weak smile, and then turned to lean her arms on the cart as he had done earlier. For not knowing her long, Gryder pursed his lips as he set two of the boxes into the cart's basket; he knew something was going on inside her brain. Something he couldn't yet pinpoint.

"Are they going to want my hair done today?" Her voice was quiet.

"Mhm. As soon as we get back."

They began making their way towards the front of the store to checkout. Melina felt a nervous twinge deep in her stomach. She had never colored her hair. Her mother had always said her long, dark hair was beautiful and there was no need to dye it. Her eyes shifted to Gryder as they waited for the person ahead of them to pay. What if when they managed to change her hair to red, and he didn't care for it?

The thought made her stomach roll again.

His voice snapped her from her thoughts as he greeted the cashier and began to place the items onto the small conveyor belt. She reached for a few things to help him, but he gently smacked her hand away. Melina watched him for any signs of annoyance as he finished, but there was none. He gladly swiped the card loaded with his boss's money and soon motioned for her to grab some of the bags and follow him.

A small smile was etched upon his face, and when his bright eyes met hers, he gave a quick wink.

* * *

 _He wasn't sure exactly where the deal was going down, but where Sting went, he would surely follow. He watched the familiar car stop at a traffic light. Though he was a few vehicles behind, Gajeel patiently waited, keeping Sting within view. His red jeep was easily recognized; he would have to linger back a ways._

 _Tailing the vehicle, Gajeel followed it to the warehouse, where he watched Sting park. The younger man went inside without checking his surroundings. Rookie mistake._

 _He pulled the jeep in next to the car. It looked like no one else was there. His mind had debated with himself the whole drive over. Sting had been told not to get involved. He had been told not to interact with Levy or speak about her to anyone. And what did the dumbass do but those very things. Whether it was on purpose or not, Gajeel was sure it hadn't been the kid's intention. But with a slip like that to the wrong people, Levy would be in danger, if she wasn't already._

 _Once inside, Gajeel purposefully strode forward after Sting. The sunlight streamed in through the broken windows near two and three stories high, landing on the concrete flooring before him. He kept his footsteps quiet as he neared the stairs._

 _There was no sign of the blond. His intent eyes kept searching and ears strained for sound. Footsteps alerted him to a presence. Rounding a corner, Gajeel nearly bumped into Sting._

" _The fuck!?" Sting shouted, his hard eyes wide in surprise. They lightened when he saw who it was. "Oh, I thought you were somebody else. I was worried."_

 _Sting backed up a step, and Gajeel immediately took a step towards him to make up the distance. A tiny growl escaped Gajeel's line of a mouth. "You still should be."_

" _What the hell are you talking about, Redfox?"_

" _What do you think I mean!?" Gajeel yelled. He raised his hands and gave the blond's shoulders a harsh shove. "You went behind my back and did exactly what you said you wouldn't!"_

 _Sting shuffled back, his chest heaving with the sudden heat radiating from the man. "Look, I didn't do anything-"_

" _Didn't do…" Gajeel suppressed a frustrated chuckle. He didn't break eye contact. "Didn't do anything? You only contacted her, made a point to see her on a weekly basis! I told you not to do that!"_

 _Sting was aware of the stairwell behind him, but made no move. He straightened his shoulders with a growing frown. "It was pure chance that I saw her in public. She's pregnant, I couldn't just watch her struggle with the dryer."_

 _Gajeel's fists clenched at his sides. "Funny how she told me somethin' different. I tend to believe my fiance over a scrawny druggie spinning lies to save face."_

" _I'm not lying! I haven't-"_

 _He cut the kids words off with his own, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't fuckin' bullshit me."_

 _Sting narrowed his blue eyes to slits. "I don't have time for this." He turned to leave up the stairwell._

 _Gajeel made a grab for Sting's shoulder. "Don't walk away while I'm trying to work things ou-"_

 _Before he could finish what he was saying, Sting abruptly turned and his fist connected with Gajeel's cheek._

 _Stunned, he drew back from the young gun and stared. Rage bubbled within him. The timid kid who was nervous just about all the time had the nerve to sock him in the face unprovoked. Had he grown that much since Gajeel became more and more absent from spending so much of his time with Levy?_

 _Sting's atttude may have gone to shit, but his physical appearance was less lanky than it had been when he was hired on. He had filled out, no longer looking like the kid Gajeel still called him. The proof was in the power behind the punch; his cheek burned._

 _Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that he had just been decked._

 _Without another word, he flung himself at the other man with his teeth bared. Sting tripped backwards up the steps, barely managing to catch himself. His forearm hit the iron railing with an audible thud._

 _Gajeel's knuckles grazed the kid's cheek, while his other fist blocked Sting's feeble attempt at offense. He tried to kick Gajeel in the chest, but the angle caused his boot to glance off. It gave the older man the chance to land another few punches._

 _Although his arm throbbed, Sting let go of the iron to defend himself properly. Shoving away Gajeel's attempt at his face, he felt his knuckles against the other's jaw and the pressure on himself lessen. He quickly rose to rush up the steps to the landing half way up the stairwell._

 _A large window let light in, dust particles floated in Sting's view. The glare momentarily blinded him, but he saw his co-worker's large form suddenly approach him with speed._

 _Gajeel threw himself at Sting in an attempt to pummel him senseless. With the uphill charge, the two men collided and fell back against the window pane. There was a brief second of silence, and then the high pitched sound of glass shattering erupted in their ears._

 _Tiny bits and jagged shards of glass rained down on them like rain as they tumbled down towards the ground. Gajeel let go of Sting's shirt to focus on the fall. It was hit or miss whether they landed in the grass or the gravel parking lot, but both of them knew it wouldn't be a soft landing._


	30. 29 - Night's Entertainment

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

 **AN** : I had started this some time ago. I probably should have had this posted a little before now. Honestly, I've been playing Pokémon GO. It's intended for kids, I know, but come on. When you grow up with it and the Pokémon are "real" now, all you want to do is catch them all lol I now have some beastly evolved Pokémon, but I'm still working on it. I've taken and retaken gyms in my town and surrounding areas. Go team Instinct!

Alright, enough about that, now back to your originally scheduled program. There as always could be errors; I'll get to them eventually.

 **OH** , and there is some LEMON in this one. Pretty good lemon if you ask me.

* * *

Chapter XIX

There was a rough knock on the door, followed by the metallic handle turning. Without waiting for a response on the other side, Sting stuck his head inside from around the door to peer into the bathroom.

A shirtless Gryder was wiping off his freshly washed hands. His eyebrow rose as he returned his friend's stare through the mirror. Tossing the hand towel back onto the counter, he smirked and started sarcastically, "Well I'm sure glad you knocked first before immediately barging in. I could have been doing something rather private, ya know."

"Where's Melina?" Sting asked flatly, ignoring Gryder's sarcasm.

Hair color boxes sat empty next to the sink, with the empty bottles and soiled application gloves on the instruction paper. The shower was running in the far corner of the large, light blue room. Steam came from the top of the textured glass door. The clothes Melina had been wearing were piled on the hardwood flooring next to the window.

He tossed a thumb over his shoulder, indicating to her hidden form. "Washing off."

Sting glared at him as the younger man pulled a loose fitting t shirt over his head. The action messed his dark hair, tousling it. He opened his mouth to speak, knowing the shower would mask his words. "Is that _all_ you were doing? Coloring her hair?"

Gryder picked up the used supplies and threw them into the trash can. "What are you gettin' at?" He monotoned.

Sting gave him a look. He wasn't stupid. The young man was only a few years older than the girl, and it didn't take a genius to guess the meaning behind the lingering glances he gave her at times when he thought no one was watching. "I don't wanna know what you two do when alone. Just don't be stupid, is all I'm saying."

"I haven't done anything she hasn't welcomed since." Gryder replied tersely. He ran a hand over his hair before turning and placing his hands on the counter to lean back. "You act like my father sometimes."

"Well with you, sometimes I gotta be." Sting spat. He shook his head. This wasn't what he had come in here to do. He casually leaned against the door frame. "Jose is attending to his personal business, so he set me in charge. A few hours ago, a deal was set up for tonight."

Gryder nodded without looking at Sting. "You're running the deal then?"

"Yes. And you're coming too. You need the practice."

"Alright. But who's gonna watch Red?" Gryder asked, tilting his head towards the shower. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was starting to like his new nickname for her.

Sting shrugged. "She stays here with the others or she'll have to come too. If she does, make sure she's presentable and she behaves herself. No runnin' off."

"Yea. The usual, I get it." The young man waved a hand and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "She'll come."

"This is an important one, Mest. The only reason I am willing to take her along is because you two seem to quiet each other. I watched the two of you at the last deal here. I need you on your game. If she's your chi or whatever the hell you wanna call it, then she's a stay by your side the entire night until we close this."

Sting's blue eyes had never been more serious; they stared at Gryder, who fidgeted slightly under their intensity.

The water shut off, signaling to them that it was time to leave the bathroom so Melina could step out. Sting backed out of the entry, followed by Gryder. He shut the door behind him.

"If it's as huge as you say, then I assume we're meeting some place else."

The blond nodded, briefly closing his eyes. "It's at a local restaurant. The Chevre. Semi formal."

Gryder's eyes widened. "Chevre? What the hell! I ain't wearing a damn suit to do a drug deal!"

"Calm down. Neither am I. Just dress up, throw on a button up for once. And you'll make sure Melina's got something appropriate to wear. These people are from Ivan's circles. They're willing to pay top dollar for what we sell." Sting replied calmly. Gryder knew he wasn't just talking about their illegal manufacturing; they had a sex trafficking ring that went right along with it.

Gryder moved to the unmade bed, sitting down. He squinted. "I thought Ivan was partners with Jose now. He supplies the girls. Why would they buy from someone they're in cahoots with?"

"I said they were in Ivan's circles. They are connected to him, but they don't do business. They haven't yet anyways." Sting turned and walked across the room, towards the open bedroom door. He checked his watch. "The reservation is at seven. The deal goes down after we've left the public scene. Be ready."

Gryder nodded, watching Sting exit and close the door behind him. He blew out a breath.

They had to close a deal tonight. It was his first time in the passenger seat. Sting was an experienced dealer; he knew what to expect and what should be done. A lot could go wrong though. He glanced at the bathroom door. Especially with Melina tagging along. It wasn't as if he didn't want her to come. He did. He had fantasized about taking her out on a real date. Tonight would have been perfect, if it wasn't for their illegal business.

She appeared from the bathroom dressed with her newly colored red hair still wet. A towel was wrapped around it on her head. Taking it off and wiping the excess water from her long tresses, she looked to Gryder. "I don't think it worked. It still looks black."

Gryder smirked. "It worked. You should have seen your hair when the dye was in it. It looked as if you were bleeding like a stuck pig. Let it dry."

"That's a nice image..." Melina muttered and turned to grab her comb. As she combed out her hair, she stood in front of the large bathroom mirror. Gryder came in after her, standing there with crossed arms watching. His facial expression was hard to read. She noticed it. "Everything ok?"

He nodded. "Sure. Just thinkin'."

"Of?" She pressed. Her comb now slid easily through her tangles.

"Tonight. We can't watch those movies we bought today. Sorry."

She frowned. "Oh. Why not?" She had been looking forward to the discount DVDs they had purchased. He had let her pick them out. It was one of the only fun things she had been allowed since arriving to the estate.

It was Gryder's turn to frown. He saw the disappointment on her face. Suppressing a sigh, he took two strides to stand behind her, barely touching her shoulders with his torso. The smirk returned to his lips. "'Cause there's a deal tonight and you're coming with me."

She suddenly turned around, her eyes flashing up at him. "Excuse me? What? No, I am not going to be involved with a-"

"It's too late for that, Love. You're already involved. You have been for a long while."

"No I have not! I haven't done anything to help you in your nasty business!"

He grabbed her waist before she could leave, gripping her tightly to him. She refused to look at him, her scowl aimed for the wall to her left.

"Honestly, I'd much rather it be just the two of us. It's at a semi formal restaurant. But there's not a damn thing I can do about it. Sting and me are going, so that means you have to because I don't trust the bastards downstairs with you."

"Semi formal?" She asked, her interest piqued just a little. She thought about wearing a dress, spending the evening out with someone she liked. A lot, if she was honest with herself. "Like, I have to wear a dress?"

His lips formed a grin. "You don't have to, but it's preferable…" He let a tiny growl escape.

She tried not to react to his growl. It made her stomach knot. She hated it. But as he wound his arm further around her waist and leaned his body onto hers, she found it difficult to catch her breath. The feel of his hard body on hers erased everything that had been on her mind. He softly kissed her jaw. Then her lips. He gazed down at her.

She wasn't thinking straight. Her hand felt the tight muscles of his stomach beneath his shirt, and then wrapped around him. Standing on her toes, she met her lips with his for a brief touch that left him wanting much more. "Ok. But I need something to wear. I don't have any appropriate clothing."

Gryder took a needed breath before tearing his eyes from her to pull out his phone to check the time. "We don't have to leave for another three hours. Luckily, this is a very large house with many surprises."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." He replied and grinned when she huffed. She had began to question, but he silenced her with another kiss.

He left the room to leave Melina alone to finish up in the bathroom, waiting patiently for her to emerge some minutes later. Her long, wavy hair was no longer her natural color. It was a red. Not vibrant, but a dark, rich red. The underside was more difficult to change, leaving it a much darker hue. Nonetheless, the dye had worked. And it was beautiful.

"What did I tell you." Gryder smirked, watching her.

"Yea. It's going to take some getting used to, but I like it." She smiled, feeling the tips of hair. They were soft from the conditioner that came with the dye kit. She dropped her hands to her sides and took a deep breath. "So I guess take me."

He crossed his arms and his eyebrow raised. His eyes quickly scanned her up and down. His voice deepened. "Gladly."

Melina rolled her eyes. She knew he wouldn't do it now. Half of her inwardly shuddered at the memory of what happened. The other half… she didn't want to feel that way, but she wanted him. It was the scariest emotion she had ever had. "You know what I mean. Where's this surprise?"

He took her by the hand and led her from their room down the hallway. There were several other bedrooms spread throughout the large mansion-like house. Melina looked around, hoping to not find one of Jose's dogs. Gryder halted them to enter a room.

Inside the walls were a soft pink. The large bed was made with pink and white sheets and comforter. There was a white dresser with a full length mirror beside it. Melina looked around in awe. She hadn't expected there to be a girly room in a house full of male druggies. It seemed as though the room hadn't been used in quite some time. "Who's room is this?"

"It was one of Jose's daughter's. They went off on their own. But they left the things they had no use for, so it's all for your picking. Keep whatever you like. I doubt Jose will miss it."

"What?" Melina was dumbfounded. What man in his right mind would agree to the selling of teenage girls if he himself had had a few? "He has daughters?"

Gryder nodded. "I hadn't known until I listened in on one of the meetings that Jose had had with Bora. I don't know how he could agree to the man's terms. Sting and I both think selling the girls is disgusting."

 _Says the one who thought it was a great idea to attempt to rape me.._.Melina ignored the stray thought that automatically ran through her mind and listened to him while her eyes took in the large walk-in closet, full to the brim with all sorts of clothing.

Dresses hung on one side, shirts and jeans on the other. Shoes lined the bottom shelves all the way around. She had never seen so many other than at a department store. Her fingers felt the hem of a silk shirt while her eyes scanned the colorful row of dresses.

"I have to run downstairs and help them get the stuff ready for tonight." Gryder said with his phone in his hand. "Your room is five doors down the hall on the left. I'll come get you when it's time to go." He waited for a verbal response, but settled for a nod of her head as she continued to scan through the vast selection the closet offered.

She quickly sifted through the apparel, excited to now have choices in what to wear. Noting that Gryder had left, she browsed for a good long while. There were several neutral tones, which she grabbed as she remembered the evening's atmosphere. When she felt satisfied with her findings, she took a few dresses that caught her eye off the hangers and some shoes and quietly made her way back to her room. Time was limited.

It didn't take her very long to try on the handful of beautiful dresses. The light grey dress was a little too short for her tastes, coming up to the middle of her thighs. She quickly discarded that one, knowing that Gryder could be too handsy if she wore it. The simple black one that she preferred was too large and a cream colored one was extremely tight around her torso.

Mumbling to herself, she stood in her underwear in the bathroom where she colored her hair, struggling to unzip the back of a dark hunter green dress. She shimmied into it, pulling it into place. It was a one strap that went over her left shoulder. It was a perfect fit that ended at her knees. She twirled and it flared out like an open flower. Slipping on the simple black pumps, she carefully walked to the sink to look in the mirror. All that was left was a little makeup and her newly washed red hair, which she pinned back with hair pins.

After some time, there was knock on the door and Gryder's voice was heard. "Hey, its me."

"I'm almost done." Melina called out. She swiped on her lip gloss and then looked at herself in the mirror. She was extremely nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was to go visiting with her captors and secret druggies and learn their business. Her heart had been set on those movies.

Her smoky eyes had a tint of green to match the dress, thanks to her mother for teaching her the makeup art. Eyeliner and mascara had been added to the effect, then a touch of blush and her gloss. A nervous knot tighten in her core. She had no idea what she was doing or if she could pull off the night without throwing up.

"Can I come in?" Gryder asked, and the door opened as Melina reached for it. She hopped out of the way and met Gryder face to face. He wore a simple sky blue button up and black slacks. Not at all what he wanted to be wearing, but for the occasion.

"You look nice." Melina commented quietly.

He stopped and stared, letting his eyes take in all of her. If he had thought she cleaned up nicely at the warehouse, it was an understatement now. She was stunning. His mouth opened slightly, his brain searching for words but failed in finding them.

"Is it time to leave?" Melina asked timidly, playing with her fingers in front of her.

Gryder just nodded and swallowed, standing aside so she could pass through the entryway first. Instinctively, his head turned to follow her, watching her walk away from him. Thoughts of throwing her onto the bed and taking her crashed into his mind. He blinked, trying desperately to shake them. He seriously doubted he'd get anywhere with her in that department. Whenever he did kiss her, she tensed every time.

She reached for her black sweater before moving to the door. Gryder was there first though. He swiftly opened it for her. They made their way through the large house. In the large sitting room, Sting was standing by the window on the phone. He was dressed similarly to Gryder with grey button up. He nodded to them.

There were a few other men sitting at the dining table in the adjoining room. It was all open with a half wall, so they had an unobstructed view of their attractive hostage.

Lyon whistled and turned in his seat to look at the trio. "Don't you look all dressed up. Don't have too much fun, Mest. Save some of that hot piece for the rest of us."

His comments earned snickers from the others sitting with him. Melina frowned, looking down at her hands in front of her, while Gryder held up his middle finger in their direction. A few of the guys glanced at Melina, looking her up and down as he had done upstairs. It left him feeling protective -even possessive- over her. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Gryder tapped Melina on the hip with his. When she turned her head to him, he gave her a wink.

She tried her best to smile, though she wasn't so sure it came out as she intended.

Sting pocketed his phone while briskly walking over to the dining table to grab a clear wrapped package. It looked like a sack of unlabeled flour. He set it into a black bag and turned to Gryder and Melina. His gaze swept over the both of them. "You look very nice." He said pointedly at Melina.

"Thank you…" She was still uncomfortable. Still sick inside. The black pumps were already starting to hurt her feet.

"The two are through there. I gotta get them, then we can leave." Sting said to Gryder, motioning with his head to the garage.

"Two what?" Melina whispered to Gryder.

Gryder just stared at her, tightening his hold on her hand. They would be taking a larger vehicle, as the three of them plus the two girls that were part of the deal and the man to handle them were going as well. Melina let him lead her out the kitchen door into the garage. Sure enough, Sting was talking to the man who had two scared girls ready for transport.

Melina tried to look, but Gryder's body shielded her from seeing more. "You don't need to see."

She ignored him and pushed her head around his shoulders to look behind him. The two girls had on simple dresses, sitting in folding chairs beside each other. Their wrists were zip-tied. Listless expressions graced their faces. It was as if they knew they were to be sold.

Gryder gripped her arm tighter and pulled her beside him. He forced her to go first through the doorway that led to the driveway. "I told you not to look."

"They're part of the deal?" She expressed.

"Don't worry about it." His lips were pursed as he opened the large black vehicle's back passenger door for her to climb in.

The last time she had been in one of these vehicles, she had been taken against her will and stuffed into it. She shuddered as a chill crept over her. How long had it been since the park and her kidnapping? She assumed her family would have found her by now. What would happen when they did find her? Or if? What would happen to Sting? To Gryder?

The door slammed beside her, breaking her chain of thought. Soon, Gryder was belted in the front passenger seat, with the two girls in the back and their handler seated beside Melina in the middle. Sting drove the SUV as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon, casting the scenery in a golden sheen.

Arriving at the restaurant and turning off the engine, Sting looked into the rearview at Melina. "No funny business."

She nodded and swallowed nervously. He turned to the man beside her to address him. Gryder slid out from within the vehicle and opened Melina's door, helping her out. As she stood and straightened her dress, he gently touched the hair pulled back with the sparkling clip before settling on her lower back above her bottom.

Melina welcomed it. As nervous as she was, the slight pressure of his hand kept her grounded and her mind clearer. It was a comfort. Whenever he took his hand away from her, she missed it and wanted it back. She missed the reassurance. As long as she could feel him, she was protected.

Sting led the way into the brightly lit establishment. Classical music played throughout while waiters busied and weaved around tables with trays of food. Melina gazed around her surroundings. She had never been in such a fancy place.

The black carpet was a sharp contrast to the white tablecloths. There was a glass wall in the middle with transparent pillars. The texture with the shimmering lights beneath made it seem as if they were filled with flowing water. Beyond that along the far wall were a few tanks filled with live sea creatures. No doubt to be used on the menu. Other diners were similarly dressed and enjoying the evening.

Their waiter brought them to the empty designated table, waiting for them to be seated before asking for their choices in beverages. After the man left with their drink orders, Sting checked his watch before looking at the menu. "I'm glad we're early. We have a few minutes."

Melina glanced around the large table. She had severely underestimated her role in this charade. Leaning over to Gryder, she whispered. "What do I do?"

He shrugged. "Eat, listen, pretend to be unattached."

"Unattached to what? I don't know how to be… to be, uh..."

His eyebrow raised. Melina's trembling lip stopped as he gave her a brief kiss. "Don't get worked up. I'm not going to let you make a fool of yourself."

As Gryder straightened, they saw Sting's unapproving expression as he watched them. He said nothing, just observed the two. He didn't have to comment. The young man knew it was an important night. He'd behave. They both would.

Within a few minutes, their drinks were brought to them. Melina sipped at her sweet tea while the other two quietly conversed. She felt mildly overdressed even though it was proper attire. Her hand kept wanting to cover her shoulder, feeling exposed. It wasn't long until Sting snapped his fingers, catching their attention.

Advancing towards the table was a waiter and two older men. The waiter took the men's drink orders and left, leaving Sting to do the introductions. "Giacomo, Fletcher." He nodded to them with a smile. He turned to left. "Mest and Melina. I am Sting, Jose's second."

The men looked to be as old or older than Jose. Sting knew Jose would have been the better choice for this deal, but they'd have to make do. They could potentially break the bank with these two. "We know of you." Giacomo stated, his voice was deep and thick-accented. "The young pups, no."

Fletcher eyed Melina suspiciously. His lighter colored hair was combed into place. A small faded tattoo creeped up his neck from under his collared shirt. Bright eyes narrowed at Gryder before turning to Sting.

"Mest is training to be my second someday. He is good at what he does."

"And the girl?" Giacomo asked, still locked onto Sting.

Sting was at a loss for words. He forced his eyes to stay trained on the man before him. He had assumed they would ignore her presence. However, being associated with an illegal business… he should have thought it out more thoroughly. He opened his mouth to speak, though no words came. Giacomo's frown began to deepen.

"What? Can't a woman learn the trade?" Melina asked to quickly break the momentary silence. Gryder's eyes widened a bit as he stared at her. Her expression was relaxed and confident, and there was something in her red eyes. Something quick. She seemed to flip a switch. Her voice had a velvet touch, one that could in time be developed for sensual seduction. Her body leaned back into the chair, holding the men's intense gazes. There was no way she could be seen as a seventeen year old.

Giacomo's tongue grazed his teeth beneath his lips before answering. "This is true?"

"Of course." Gryder said casually. His arm lazily slid behind her shoulders. He leaned to kiss her forehead, causing a smile to spread on her lips as she closed her eyes. Gryder spoke while still gazing at her. "I'm going to marry her. Why not be in business with family and one day teach my children?"

The bit of acting worked. Giacomo hummed with his frown still forming his features, but shrugged. "Family makes it harder. Children get in the way of business."

Melina's cheeks threatened to redden with his intended meaning. It was the first time she had heard those words in the same sentence flow from Gryder's mouth. Something new stirred within her. Something that almost took her breath away and made her feel like never before. Gryder flashed Melina his growing smirk and winked.

"We're all family in one way or another. I tend to think it works better. There is a trust." Sting supplied causally. He took a sip of his water, silently thanking Melina for a quick mind.

They ordered their food, talking while waiting patiently for their full plates and began when the waiter arrived with the trays. They ate their food and ordered a round of dessert that would take a little longer to prepare. Melina's nervousness slowly began to lessen, though she now regretted the decision to play keen to their business. The act had to be kept until they were on their way back to the estate. Fletcher kept staring at her. His grumbling self was intimidating. At one point, in order to keep the act alive so he wouldn't become even more suspicious, she sat closer to Gryder while the others ate, laying her hand on his thigh under the table as she settled under his arm.

Gryder had caught on to her unusual attention. With his left arm draped over her shoulders, his fingers found her soft hair next to her breast and twirled it between his fingers while in conversation. His actions constantly flirted with the inward emotions that she had for the man.

Not realizing she was being watched by Fletcher, she rubbed Gryder's thigh as she listened to business. Only her upper arm was visible, but it was clear what she was doing, or what it may have looked like. Gryder's concentration faltered. He tried not to focus on her touch, but found that his mind wasn't paying attention to what his ears were hearing. He slightly turned to her, his mouth even with her eyes. This new side of her was welcomed, if only a little confusing.

He smirked, bringing his lips to her ear. She looked down at his lap as he whispered to her. "If you're not careful, you're going to start something you don't want to finish."

She genuinely smiled. Her eyes flickered up to his and she murmured in her sultry voice, "What if I do?"

Again, Gryder was happily caught unawares. Whether her change was because of the active charade or not, he didn't care. His voice huskily growled in her ear, causing her skin to react with cold chills. His tongue flicked at her ear before he kissed the skin below her temple and beside where he had licked. A sharp kick to the leg broke Gryder's connection with Melina.

Sting glared at him. As glad as he was that the two were getting along and were successfully playing the act, he had to finish the deal. "You can ravage her later, there's a job to do."

Gryder smirked at Melina and then leaned his arms on the table. He turned to listen to Sting, leaving her to stew in her newfound physical ties to him. She sat there somewhat stunned, taking a sip of her drink. _What was that? Why did I do that?_ Looking around the table, the four men were immersed in conversation. Her heart rate was almost back to normal, though as she risked a long gaze at Gryder, it began to pump faster. _No… I can't._

Her mind pictured the day when they were out in the field with the horses. It remembered in the store earlier in the day and when he colored her hair. She had missed it before, but looking through her stored memories, she saw it. Very clearly.

Gryder was usually tense. He frowned a lot and seemed as though he was preoccupied with pressing thoughts. Whenever he saw Melina, the frown would disappear. Whenever they spent time together, there was a genuine smile on his face. He was relaxed, comfortable. He was himself. And it was those times that she found she was free to laugh with him. How long had it been since she was captured? In the time she had been held against her will, she recently felt as though she wasn't.

 _I can't fall in love with him._

A hand touched hers under the table. Although he was paying attention to the conversation, Gryder laid his hand over hers on her lap, his thumb occasionally rubbing her skin. And her heart skipped a beat.

"I have them. As soon as we are finished here, we will conduct the transaction." Sting was saying.

"They are here." Giacomo stated as a question.

"Yes, in the parking lot with a handler. As well as the other merchandise."

The older man grunted and muttered another language under his breath. He leaned back in his chair and spoke quietly to Fletcher. While they did, Sting glanced over at Gryder. The young man's serious expression was close to being accompanied with a frown.

Giacomo finally sat up. "What is your price?"

"One hundred grand."

"That's too much."

Sting amended his answer. "For all."

The two men looked to each other. Fletcher shrugged and gave a nod. Giacomo turned. "My partner thinks it's a good buy."

"Do you?" Sting asked, tilting his head slightly.

He sighed. "I do not know. I will have to see them first."

"Very well. I'll get the check."

Sting flagged down the waiter and received the evening's check. Gryder relaxed his grip on her hand. He had tensed while the others were attempting to settle the deal. He stood and spoke to Sting while he held out a hand for Melina to come with him. "I'll let them know we are finished."

He led Melina through the restaurant to the main doors. Once outside, he let go of her hand to dig around in his pocket. "I don't know about you, Love, but I'm glad that's over."

He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips to light it. Taking a quick puff, he pocketed the lighter and grabbed her hand to begin walking to the SUV. The sun was now gone and the sky was darkened with stars beginning to show. It had rained while they were dining. Small puddles of water gathered in places on the blacktop. The temperature had dropped and it was chilly.

Melina shivered as a breeze hit them. Immediately, Gryder let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her. His hand rubbed her upper arm while his other held the cigarette to his mouth. She looked up at him as he blew out a lungful of smoke.

"Aside from the intimidating men across the table, tonight was nice. And interesting." She said nonchalantly, watching him tap the back passenger window in signal that the rest of them were about to arrive.

"Yea? It would have been nicer if it was just the two of us." He replied in kind. "What made it interesting?"

"I mean, how many can say they listened in on an illegal deal?" She quietly murmured to him. "I'm relieved that I'm here and not on the other side of a deal." She indicated to the black vehicle.

He hugged her tighter as they simply stood in the empty parking space beside it. He sucked in a drag. "You will never be on that side."

"Ever?"

"You will never be on that side." He repeated reassuringly, pressing her close to him as he spoke, the words letting out the smoke into the night air. He tossed the cigarette filter onto the pavement and wrapped his free arm around her.

She let her head rest on his chest and sighed, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. She relaxed into him as he held her. His chin pressed on the top of her head, and then he kissed the spot and murmured against her hair, "As long as I am here, you will be on my side."

Melina smiled.

Sting approached them, followed by the two older men. From their parking away from the lights, it was darker, allowing for a successful trade. Melina and Gryder watched as Sting tapped the glass and waited until the door opened. The two girls stepped out in simple dresses, their hands still zip-tied.

Giacomo nodded as he looked the girls over. He turned to Sting. "Where's the rest?"

Sting moved the girls out of the way. He handed one to Gryder, who simply held her arm, the other to Fletcher. Giacomo peered inside the suv and inspected the brick of goods provided by Sting. He glanced to the girls behind him, the settled back at Sting. "Alright."

He pulled out a thick cylinder of cash and waited while Sting quickly counted it out, shielding it from unwanted outside view with his body and the vehicle's open door. Once he was done, Sting nodded and held out his hand. The older man shook it and proceeded to leave with his purchased goods.

Melina felt conflicted as she watched the girls leave with the men. That could have been her. Scared, helpless, and having no other choice but to walk into service with a stranger. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

Soon they were on their way back to the estate. They drove through the main roads and traffic lights until they were on the last back roads that led to Jose's. Sting, despite being happy and relieved at having made money, let out a harsh breath. "What the hell was that back there?" He snapped.

Gryder frowned and turned his head to him from the front passenger seat. "What was what?"

"That display of affection! What else would I be talking about. It was unprofessional." He huffed. He kept his eyes on the dark road ahead of them.

Melina shrank into her seat. Her eyes nervously flickered from Sting to Gryder. The young man snorted.

"If we didn't keep up the pretense, they would have been suspicious. I certainly didn't want them thinking that Melina was part of the deal."

"You didn't have to suck each other's face to sell it."

Gryder let out a laugh. "It wasn't anywhere close to that. But it worked. I don't regret anything."

Sighing, Sting rolled his eyes and dropped the subject. He knew Melina saved him from having to lie. It was best to tell the truth to the likes of Ivan's circles, but he still have to fib on why Melina was there in the first place. He couldn't tell them that she herself was a captive and is favored too much by his protege. That was more unprofessional than their public display of affection.

They drove up to the large garage and was greeted by Jose's dogs barking and wagging their tags. Gryder stepped out and casually waited by Melina's door for Sting to take the dogs into the garage with him before he opened it.

"Thanks." She said simply. She held her shoes in her hands, having taken them off on the ride over. Her feet ached from the tightness of the dress shoes. The gravel pricked at her feet.

Instead of inching slowly along with her, Gryder scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the garage. She was tired and grateful for his consideration. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. They quickly entered into the kitchen. The lights were off, leaving the whole section of the downstairs dark, but noise was coming from the living rooms where Jose's other employees were located.

Gryder set her down. Her feet touched the cold wood floor and she shivered. The sounds of clipping on a hard surface could be heard and growing louder. A shadow appeared across the room and a large dog emerged from the unlit section, growling.

She stiffened beside Gryder, who straightened. "Lyon, you ass."

The other man chuckled and patted the German Shepherd's head. "I didn't know you were home."

Gryder motioned to the dog. "Will you get him out of here?"

"It's his house." Lyon replied. He moved to the darkened kitchen to grab something to drink.

Melina touched his hand and whimpered. "Please..."

Gryder took her hand and pulled her along with him. She jerked away when the dog moved towards them. Irritated with Lyon and trying to be sympathetic towards Melina, he huffed once and scooped Melina up again. In the dim lighting, he saw her eyes flash up to his and she relaxed.

"Thank you. Again." She whispered under his chin.

He hummed in response, focusing on maneuvering around the house in the dark. Slowly making his way up the stairs, he finally turned into the room where she was usually kept. He set her on her feet and let out a breath.

Melina grabbed a change of clothes, ready to be out of the evening's dress. As pretty as it was, she was wanting to be comfortable. She began to change in the bathroom. "What time is it?" She called to him.

"A little past 10."

She emerged from the bathroom as she pulled her hair up into a tail. A blush appeared on her cheeks when she saw Gryder in mid change, pulling a pair of black gym shorts up to his waist. He didn't bother putting on a T shirt, much to Melina's mixed emotions. She didn't know whether she liked it or not, though she suspected a large part of her was pleased with the current sight of him.

"We could watch one of the movies we got today," he called, turning around thinking she was still in the bathroom. He saw her standing at the foot of the bed and lowered his voice. "If you're not too tired."

"No, I want to." She answered, finding the plastic bag that held the movie cases. She rummaged through it and took out one of the DVDs to load into the player beneath the television. "I can't promise I won't fall asleep though."

Turning off the light, she turned to see Gryder lying on the bed with his arm behind his head. She hesitated, frozen while her eyes hastily observed him on the bed she slept in. His eyes shifted towards her as the previews began to play. "You ok?"

"Y-yea. I'm good." She stuttered. She crawled onto the bed, unsure where to be since he made himself at home on her sheets. There was plenty of room on either side of him, but where would she lay to be comfortable?

"Do you want me to move?" He asked with a chuckle.

She shook her head. "You're fine."

"I'll get up."

He began to move but she leaned over him, putting her hand on his bare chest. "It's ok, you don't have to."

She quickly pulled her hand away, her face threatening to blush. He lowered himself back to the pillow, watching her. He could see that for her this was a new situation. Her mind was working on what to say and do. She sat cross legged by his legs, fidgeting with the hem her shorts. She was thankful that she had been able to shave with the supplies they had bought that day.

Gryder stretched. "If you're worried that I'm going to try something, don't be."

"I'm not. I just don't want to be in your way." She lied. Her fingers grazed the curling hair on his legs as she reached for the remote to play the movie.

"It's your bed. You can kick me out if you want. I just figured it would be more comfortable than that armchair." He grinned.

Looking in her peripheral, she watched his eyes settle on the tv. He seemed at ease and unconcerned with her. The beginning credits began to play and the music from the main title filled the room. She gave it a few more minutes sitting upright before lying down beside him, closest to the tv.

Regret flooded through her as she became comfy. She had wanted to be able to observe him the way he observed her, but with this position, she could feel his eyes on her. She shyly turned her head to peek up at him.

He was intently watching the scene of the movie, seemingly oblivious of her. He had propped his head up with his hand to see over her. Her eyes returned to the screen and she focused on it. It was a movie she had never seen. He had picked it out when they dug around the discount bin, though he had never said if he had or not.

Several minutes ticked by and Gryder's eyes lowered to Melina's form a few inches from him. She hadn't moved since the film started. Maybe she had fallen asleep. He touched her side with his fingers. He hadn't been expecting her reaction; she shrank deeper into the bed and twisted around, grabbing her side with a light giggle.

"Don't do that." She breathed.

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

She had already laid her head back down. "Uh-huh. It's excuse to touch me."

He narrowed his eyes at her statement and reached out to touch her again. His fingers gently dug into her side, which elicited another giggle and her body maneuvering away from his hand. He decided that he liked to hear her giggle and the feel of her skin under his hands. He moved his fingers up her side to her ribs.

"Gryder!" She exclaimed with an involuntary giggle. "P-please!"

She flopped onto her back, her hands desperately trying to peel his fingers away. Her eyes shot up to the violator of her ticklish spots. His bright eyes were squinted in a grin and she heard him laugh as his onslaught on her continued.

He moved his hand to her other side and she arched her back, closing the distance between them. Her hand shot out to him, pushing his shoulder away from her. Her laugh was now full and her stomach hurt. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

His hand pressed flat against her and he waited for her to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to look at him, licking her dry lips. He was calm. His eyes lazily watching her. It made her aware of her position next to him. Slight alarm shown in her eyes and she turned away from him to face the tv. "I missed half of that."

"It's not that important to the plot."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged, and then ran his hand down her arm. It caused her skin to react into cold chills. He gently pulled her closer to himself until her back was touching his stomach. Surprised to find that she let him reposition her, he left his hand on her side to press his luck.

"Nice acting, by the way." He murmured.

"Huh?"

"Tonight. You were quick with that acting."

"Oh," she replied. "It was nothing."

He snorted. "Didn't seem like nothing to me."

She felt her cheeks redden. "Well, it wasn't."

"Uh-huh. That's an excuse."

She huffed and turned to face him with a scowl when he used her own line against her.

"They bought it, and I know I sure did." He said as he peered down at her.

"Bought what?" She played dumb, but didn't expect him to lean down to kiss her lips. He lingered there before his tongue brushed against her top lip. It was enough for her to open her mouth to let him in to quickly explore.

He abruptly pulled back. "That. You feel something."

"I-I…" She didn't know what to say as she focused on his mouth after the kiss. She was now aware of his hand pressed to her abdomen and his other arm underneath her head. "I- we're missing the movie."

He chuckled. He knew she didn't really want to watch it, she was more focused on him now than she had been. She was one of the most stubborn women he had ever met. Lowering his head to her ear, he huskily whispered into it. "Don't start something you aren't going to finish."

She closed her eyes when he flicked her ear with his tongue as he had done at the restaurant. An involuntary moan escaped her usually clamped mouth. He breathed out of his mouth against her ear and then roughly kissed her temple, her cheek, her jaw. He watched her eyes close as he kissed her. Her breathing visibly increased with the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

She turned to face him and at the same moment he brought his head around to meet her open mouth again. He leaned over her as her arm wrapped itself around his neck. His hand slid to her hip, feeling the material easily shift under his pressure. The more their tongues explored the other's mouth, the more he felt his self control slip.

He abandoned her disheveled shorts to reach up to her shirt. The tank's strap was loose and her shoulder was already free from it. He slid his hand up her shirt and swiftly palmed her bare breast. She reacted to his sudden touch, but moaned into his mouth, which heightened his own excitement. His lips moved down to her neck and the space between her neck and collarbone. He took a ragged breath close to her other ear and gently squeezed the mound in his palm.

She cupped his face with her hands and brought his mouth to hers again, moving her body against his. At this be became fully excited. He could feel himself at the tipping point, and no matter how much of him wanted to restrain himself for her sake, she was encouraging him to continue.

His hand slid back down to her shorts without hesitation, slipping under her clothing as if it wasn't there. His fingers cupped her womanhood, and was surprised even further to find that it was smooth and bare. They should go shopping more often.

Abruptly stopping himself with extreme effort and reluctance from his lower region, he sucked in a breath and looked at her. "Tell me to stop." He stated breathlessly.

She kissed him in response.

He pulled back and swallowed. "I mean it. I've done this before, you haven't. Right?"

She nodded. At that he started to pull his hand out, but she stopped him. "I haven't, but…"

"I shouldn't be your first." What the hell just came out of his mouth? Of course, he wanted to be her first! He wanted to ravage her, but he also didn't want it to be like that. Over the several weeks she had been in his care, he knew an attachment had formed. How deep, he didn't know. The fact that he was looking after her best interest -and from himself- was a tell.

He brushed her cheek with his free hand, his bicep still under her head.

"What if I want you to be?"

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do."

She ran a hand up from his navel to the center of his chest, feeling the light hair sprinkled there on his body. It caused chills to run down his spine. He briefly closed his eyes, enjoying her hand on his skin. His fingers on her womanhood itched to enter her. Even though he was ready to get going with it, there was slight concern that she wasn't.

As if reading his thoughts, she kissed his ear and took the lobe with her mouth, sucking on it. She then whispered, "Don't start something you can't finish."

He shivered. It was decided. His finger entered her slowly. She moaned in his ear, unlike the previous sounds that had come from within her. It was more sensual. She purred.

His finger deepened into her and he pulled it almost all the way out, then pushed it back in. Melina arched her back and another moan escaped, and he struggled to contain himself. He grunted as her hand brushed his erect manhood through his shorts.

Her fingers began to push his waistband down his hip. He roughly inserted another finger inside her, causing her to cry out in mixed pain and pleasure. With his action, she pressed her breasts against his chest, her one hand running through her own hair. The scene before him was one he had been picturing, but was a thousand times better.

He took his fingers out from her and pulled her shorts down to expose her waist bare. She kicked off her shorts. Her breathing intensified against his neck. Within moments, his own shorts were on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pushed her tank up over her head and then took a fleeting moment to take in her beauty.

Her legs spread open and inadvertently exposed her bare and wet self, and his hips were immediately between them. He kissed her mouth with passion and breathed out through his nose to moan as she touched the front side of both of his hips. Without taking his mouth from hers, he guided his head to her slit and pushed hard.

She let out a loud cry as he buried himself. He sighed into her neck. She was fresh and tight. It was to be expected, but he was pleasantly surprised with just how good it felt. He waited for her to quiet down. She opened her eyes to look up at him. "It's going to hurt."

"Yea." He replied.

"But it feels so good."

"Yea." He said again with a grin. He watched as she closed her eyes when he slowly pushed against her. She arched her back into his torso, moaning and grabbing his shoulder.

He pumped himself into her as he had done with his fingers, slowly gaining depth. Melina's cries increased in volume the deeper he went. She clung to him desperately, aching from the pleasure and ignoring the pain. The bed's headboard began to knock against the wall from their activities. It was late and he knew there was bound to be at least a few sets of ears overhearing. He'd gain a lot of shit from it, but it didn't matter to him. He focused on her instead.

Pumping faster and harder, he delved the deepest he could go into her, as she took in most of him, and her cries became near screams. Quickly they turned to pleasured mewls as he continued. His own moans escaped his lips, but he pressed them against her skin wherever he could reach. He knew he was close, but for her first time…

He braced himself above her on his forearms while she scratched his back with the sensations of his lower motions. Gaining leverage by placing the palm of his hand on the mattress next to her chest, he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Her encouraging moaning of his name told him he was allowed to do so.

"Gr-Gryder, ohmyg-"

He felt her tense, her walls contracting around him.

"Relax, Love." He breathlessly voiced above her.

She did as he said, and he immediately and with force, thrusted hard into her. Over and over, again and again, he repeatedly hit her internal spot, which in turn felt good for him as well. The wooden headboard banged against the wall in a steady rhythm. She arched her back into him and then fiercely shuddered with an audible gasp. Her walls contracted around his manhood. He kissed her neck until her orgasm started to subside.

He began to thrust again for himself. Melina moaned as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to his desires. Opening his eyes, he found her breasts moving with his motion. He could feel himself getting too close. He remembered they had not given a second thought to contraceptives, though they should have with this being her first time.

A few seconds before his release, Gryder quickly pulled out from within her, spilling his seed onto the sheets below her with a quick shiver. He collapsed to the bed atop of Melina and breathing heavy. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled with his head on her stomach.

"Whoa... " he expressed slowly, very pleased with how the lay had gone.

"Yea." She giggled.

"You sure you haven't done it before?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"I'm gonna take some major shit for this in the morning. You were loud." He gently nipped the skin of her stomach before closing his lips over it in a small kiss.

"Well, if the others are gonna find out, you might as well get your money's worth now." She teased.

"Oh, really…" An evil smirk spread across his face. He rose up to her face and slowly began to kiss her.


	31. 30 - Parting Ways, About Damn Time

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

 **AN** : This is sort of a sad, heartwarming chapter. But new, exciting scenery/setting change!

* * *

Chapter XXX

 _Gajeel hit the hard ground with a sickening thud. Not far from him, Sting lay face up and groaning. They managed to land in the grass between the lot and the building. He coughed once and leaned onto his forearm. As far as he could tell, he didn't break any bones aside from a knuckle or two; his fist hurt from repeated use against Sting's face. All around them was shattered glass. Looking up at the building, there was a gaping hole in the now glassless window. Something hot trickled down his arm._

 _A few deep gashes around his elbow made from the sharp glass seeped blood onto the grass. "Shit." He'd have a hard time explaining how he got that._

 _Sting brought a hand to his head, seeing blood when he looked at his fingers. He squinted as he sat up. "We shouldn't have done that."_

" _No shit," Gajeel answered. He needed to get something to stop the bleeding. He stood up slowly, then straggled over to Sting and held up his left hand._

 _The younger man hesitated, but took advantage of Gajeel's help. "Should we go to a hospital?"_

" _And tell them what? They get a hint of illegal activity, they're gonna be obligated to call the police." Gajeel replied, a bit annoyed at what happened. He needed to get back to Levy, but in his condition, he might stress her out even more._

 _He could call his father, but then he'd have to explain to his father who Sting was to him, and vice versa. And then he'd have put both Levy and his father in danger. He sighed. "Fuck me… come on."_

" _Where are we going?" Sting asked and wiped at his forehead with the heel of his head. The blood seeped into his eye._

" _Shut up. I'm still pissed at you."_

" _I don't know what the hell for." Sting defended himself._

 _Gajeel opened the driver's side door and waited for Sting to slide in before starting the engine. "I can't believe you'd been doing my laundry."_

 _Sting snorted, but winced as his gash throbbed, seeping out more red liquid. "That's what this is about?"_

" _You've been with Levy."_

" _Only to help her. I haven't said anything to Jose. I swear."_

 _They pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. Gajeel glanced at him before returning his eyes to the street before him. "You don't have to. Jose has tails on everyone. Why do you think I've been so secretive lately?"_

 _The blond man was quiet for some time. What Gajeel said made a lot of sense._

 _Finally Gajeel turned into an establishment's lot. The complex was quiet in the evenings. No one saw them quickly make their way to his apartment. Using the key, Gajeel walked in, followed closely by Sting._

 _Levy heard the door open and appeared around the corner. With one glance at Gajeel, she gasped. "Honey, what happened!? You're bleeding onto the floor!" She rushed to the kitchen for some dishtowels. They followed her._

 _He knew this was a bad idea. "I'm fine. It's just a few cuts. He needs stitches." He pointed at Sting._

" _Why did you come here then? You need to go to the hospital!" Levy exclaimed, hurriedly handing Gajeel a towel for his arm and then gave Sting one._

" _I can't Levy." Gajeel gave her a serious look. She saw it, and then glanced between the two of them._

" _I don't know what's happened, and frankly, I don't want to know. What I do know this that I am just a few weeks away to having this baby and I'm not having this behavior when he's born." She firmly stated._

" _I know."_

 _Levy's eyes began to well up as they cleaned up their bleeding. "Gajeel-"_

" _I'm trying. I'm trying to get out completely." Gajeel pleaded with eyes for her to drop it for now._

 _She crossed her arms and watched him wipe up the blood from his arm, but fresh blood seeped up and out from the wounds. Grabbing her cell phone, she started looking through the contacts. "I'm calling my dad."_

" _What, no. Don't do that."_

" _If you're not going to the hospital, I'm not going to stitch up your wounds. I need to be careful because of the baby. Someone else is going to do it, and someone with first aid training."_

" _Who's your father?" Sting asked her, still with the towel pressed to his forehead._

" _A county sheriff." The phone was already pressed to her ear._

 _Sting balked at that. "The fuck, Gajeel! You didn't tell me that!"_

" _I was hoping I would never have to!" He yelled back._

" _Both of you shut up." Levy snapped. They stood there quietly tending their wounds as best as they could while Levy spoke with her father._

" _Hello dad." She said sweetly. She waited to talk. "I need some help. Gajeel got hurt and-"_

 _Sting nervously shifted in his boots._

" _No, he came here. I don't know why. His friend is here too, and he's also hurt. They will both need stitches."_

 _She held the phone away from her mouth. "What happened?"_

 _Gajeel and Sting looked at each other. "Fist fight." Gajeel answered. "Let me talk to him."_

 _She reluctantly gave the phone over to him. "Tom." He said immediately in monotoned greeting._

 _Her father spoke gruffly on the other end. "What did you do."_

" _You don't have to come out. I can do it myself, just tell me what to do."_

 _It wasn't enough for Tom. "You tell me exactly what happened first."_

 _Gajeel sighed and relayed what had happened. He saw Levy shake her head, but hand Sting a glass of water and set one down for Gajeel when he was off the phone._

" _Well, that was a stupid thing to do. I hope my grandchild has a bigger brain than you," Tom stated, "You're going to need a lighter, a needle and thread…"_

 _Gajeel tucked the phone between his chin and his shoulder to write down his soon to be father-in-law's instructions. Levy took the phone back after he clicked the end button._

" _You're lucky he likes you." She said._

" _Baby, you're father hates me. He'd have thrown me in jail if he really wanted to. Plus I'm sure he's seen my record."_

" _He may not approve of your choices, but he knows you can take care of me. You have this far."_

 _She hugged him despite his wounded arm. Gajeel turned his head to look at Sting. "Do you now see why I can't have Jose knowing about me and her? You are a direct link to him. I have a family now, Sting. My drug dealing days are over. He will not like it when it finds out. He'll be pissed to high heaven, but it's something I have to do."_

 _Sting nodded and swallowed. He fully understood now. "I get it. But Gajeel. A cop's daughter… This is too close for comfort. I feel as though S.W.A.T. is going to bust down the door any minute."_

 _Gajeel shrugged. "I love her. I've made my choice, so I'm walking away for good. Do what you gotta do. Just keep me and Levy out of it."_

" _You're on the line between the law. If you gotta be on his side, then do it." Sting sighed, referring to Tom. He was about to lose a friend. "I wish it didn't have to end like this."_

 _He held up his hand for Gajeel to shake. "I won't let your secret out. You won't become a nark."_

" _Deal." Gajeel reached out to take his hand. It was a deal he was more than willing to make. Sting might not be able to officially release Gajeel from his cartel obligations, but it was better than ending it all on a bad note._

" _Thank you, Sting." Levy said quietly, still with her arm around Gajeel's waist. Her hand rested on her belly on top of Gajeel's good hand._

 _He nodded. Deep down, it was a cut that stung worse than the one on his face. After they stitched the other up, Gajeel drove him back to his car. It would be the last time Sting would ever see Gajeel, or Levy, for that matter. He wouldn't get to see the baby or watch it grow up. It would be better for Gajeel to sever the ties to his past life now. If it had been him, he imagined that he'd do the same thing._

 _Once at the parking lot, Gajeel gave Sting's shoulder a squeeze before the young man slid out. It had to be done. As much as Sting would miss him, he knew they were in two different places in their lives. He would go on to learn as much as he could about the illegal trade, and Gajeel would be raising a baby. A far cry from anything either of them would have thought would happen. Sting felt an emptiness settle within him._

 _As Gajeel drove away, he dug around for his cigarettes. It was not at all what he had hoped would occur. Regret flooded through him, but over that was a relief. He felt free enough to live without fear of Jose ever finding them. At least he hoped and prayed it was worth the loss of a friend._

* * *

 _Weeks passed by since the incident. The wound on Gajeel's arm had healed, though it had left some criss-cross scarring. During the healing process, he had spoken with Levy about moving from their apartment into a bigger house outside of the city. He knew the more distance he put between Jose, the better. She immediately agreed, knowing if they had more than one child that they would need the space as well._

 _They found a property in a small town east of the city, settled in the woods away from main roads. It was large enough for multiple children and had enough outside space for various activities. There was a large garage where Gajeel could work on projects. And much to Gajeel's delight, they lived a little closer to her family._

 _In order for them to get a better loan on the property, they found out it was easier for couples who were legally married. Instead of a traditional wedding, they signed the marriage license at the city courthouse, and then decided on a simple outdoor housewarming wedding on their new property::_

Levy smiled as her step-mother took their picture on the front steps of their newly purchased house. She took a breath and held her belly as she carefully stepped down from the wooden porch. "Sweetie, how about you sit down for a while." Helen suggested.

"I'm pregnant, not decrepit." Levy deadpanned. Her previous smile was now gone.

"I know that, Dear. I'm just looking out for you."

"Stop being stubborn and do what she says." Gajeel griped behind her. "For all our sakes…"

Her husband's honest comments made Helen hold back a chuckle, but she became serious when Levy began to cry. "Oh, please don't cry. He's just being insensitive. Like always."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Levy had been more emotional in the past week than he had ever seen her. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe the excitement and stress of moving across the county. Maybe it was the fact that they've been officially married for almost a full week now, and today they were celebrating it with family. Whatever it was, he hope it settled down soon.

"No, Helen. He's right. I'm just a fat cow. And I'm crying at my own wedding." She sobbed into the tissue Helen had presented to her.

"Now he never said that. Come on, let's sit down and drink some water. You will feel better."

"Ok." Levy whimpered.

They slowly made their way to the few tables and chairs set up. The seats were taken up by Levy's aunt and uncle from her father's side and Helen's -whom all live outside of the county- with her two cousins she hadn't known about until recently.

Gajeel watched to make sure Levy was seated before he strode over to where Tom stood away from the rest of them. He had a hand in his pocket and a drink in the other. The older man took a sip as Gajeel approached. "It's a nice house."

"Thank you."

"You know I don't like you very much." Tom began roughly.

Gajeel took a breath, his eyes widening briefly as he looked down. He hadn't been expecting that statement. "I am aware, sir."

"Not much I can do about it now though, I suppose." Tom said, and looked at his new son-in-law. "When is she due?"

"Any day now." He said with a sigh.

"That's what I thought. It won't be long."

"I hope so." Gajeel chuckled, and was pleased to see Tom had started to as well.

The old cop took another sip of his drink. "You found a job yet?"

"My dad bought an old auto mechanics shop in town and offered me a job. He told me Levy could serve as a secretary once she's able to work. She'd be able to take the baby to work with her since it's family owned."

Tom nodded. "That'll be good."

"Yea. Things are looking up."

They stood in silence for several minutes, just observing the small party. Levy was now smiling and enjoying herself, even when she could hardly sit properly in the chair due to her stomach. Gajeel automatically smiled as he watched her.

"I may not like you, but for some reason, Levy adores your ugly ass. And that's enough for me."

Gajeel glanced to his father-in-law. Tom was a man of few words. Action impressed him more than what simple word could ever offer. The fact that he expressed himself in such a way was significant to Gajeel. He nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You love her." Tom stated as a question. It was a rhetorical question really. He was glad to see that Levy had found someone who would mirror her own feelings.

Gajeel's eyes found his wife again. His lips turned up at the corners with a small smile as he watched her. He nodded. "I do."

Tom pursed his lips and nodded approvingly upon seeing Gajeel's eyes go soft. Perhaps loving Levy was Gajeel's redeeming quality.

* * *

 _He slammed the truck hood back down. Everything on it was in perfect working condition. Gajeel wiped his hands on a shop towel. He was just glad he could finally get rid of the jeep he had been driving for some time. He wanted it gone. His new truck and Levy's reliable Honda would be enough for them for a while._

 _Through the open garage door, he could see the kitchen light on. It wasn't too late, but Levy was usually in bed asleep by 9 or 10pm, exhausted from hauling an eight pound baby around all day. Their bedroom was on the second floor. He hadn't really thought about how Levy would navigate up and down when they signed the deed, as Levy wouldn't be pregnant forever._

 _Shutting the garage door, Gajeel walked across the drive and up to the front porch. He grinned to himself when he remembered Levy had suggested they get a dog::_

"Baby, you can't be serious." Gajeel stated after he swallowed the food he had about choked on.

"Why not?" Levy asked from across the table.

Gajeel leaned his arm on the smooth surface beside his plate. "Well, for one, you're about to pop out a pup of your own."

"Are you implying that I'm a bitch." Levy deadpanned.

"N-no, for fuck's sake, Lev…" He began, seeing that her eye's were welling up with unshed tears. "Please don't start crying. Please."

"I won't." She said with a trembling lip.

It was one of the first nights they had been in their new house. Boxes were still packed with things they hadn't gotten around to unpack yet. Against Gajeel's wishes, Levy had made dinner. She was ordered to stay off of her feet. She was hitting the nine month mark. Which meant if her water didn't break on it's own, that she would have to be induced. Which meant a hospital stay and at the end of it all, they would be coming home with an additional human being.

The fact that she thought now was a good time to want a new pet and that it was a good idea boggled his mind.

"I just don't see how this would work with a new baby."

"Yea." Levy said simply. She took a small bite of her food.

He sighed. "I didn't say no. But not right now. Just wait another year or two."

She seemed happier, though he guessed he would probably never know for sure. "Ok, I can wait then."

 _He opened the front door. Across from the door was the main stairs leading up to the second floor. The light to their bedroom was on. Gajeel turned to the right and saw a lone lit candle in the living room on the coffee table. He blew it out and then went to the kitchen, to the left of the stairwell. The room was empty._

 _Before shutting the lights off, he drank a glass of water. He knew he should probably shower, as Levy would most likely complain about the smell radiating from him from working outside. He made it to the top of the stairs, seeing the bathroom light on as well._

 _He peered into the bedroom. It looked as though Levy had been sleeping, but she wasn't there. He found her in the bathroom leaning on the counter._

" _You ok." He said roughly, slightly concerned._

 _She straightened as quickly as her enlarged belly would allow. "Mhmm."_

 _His eyes narrowed as he continued to start at her. "What happened."_

" _Nothing Gajeel. I woke up to pee, that's all. I had a muscle cramp in my leg, so I stretched it out." She shut the light off in the bathroom and waddled past him to their bedroom. "I'm fine."_

 _He followed her in and shut the door. He watched her roll herself into the bed. She seemed fine, but she hid things very well. If she was in pain or had somehow managed to hurt herself physically or emotionally, she had the tendency to keep it to herself. However, recently she had been more emotional than usual._

 _Sighing, Gajeel changed out of his clothes, turned off the light, and got into bed. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep, and despite her constant moving into more comfortable positions._

 _After what seemed only a few minutes of peaceful, dreamless sleep, Gajeel was awakened with a rough shove. He groaned, looking up at the alarm clock from his stomach, seeing that it was just after 1:30am. "I was asleep. What."_

 _He heard her shift and suck in a breath. "Gajeel." Her voice was shaky._

 _Leaning up on his arm, he opened his eyes. Levy sat cross legged in the bed, her arms bracing her as she leaned back. "I think my water just broke."_

 _Gajeel blinked. "What. You think?"_

 _She nodded down to the sheets below her. "Yes, I think so."_

 _He reached up to switch on the lamp on the bedside table. Sure enough, the sheets were wet right under her. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to know what had happened._

" _Holy shit!" Gajeel breathed. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. Levy's breathing turned to a small cry of pain, and then she started her breathing again._

" _Call my dad. He's on duty tonight. Then-" She stopped to squeeze her eyes shut as a small contraction pulled at her. "Then grab the bag I have made for the hospital."_

 _He immediately did as she said, and had already had Tom's contact number pulled up. Grabbing Levy's bag, he stopped and turned to her._

" _I'll be right here, get it done first" She breathed out of her mouth again and closed her eyes._

 _Tom answered when Gajeel was halfway down the stairs. "Is Levy alright?" It was no bullshit with him._

" _No, her water broke. She said to call you." Gajeel tried to keep calm, and he thought he was doing a good job, especially seeing how this was his first time dealing with a woman in labor. He unlocked the front door and made his way to the Honda pulled up next to the porch._

" _I figured it'd be tonight, with a full moon. I got myself on duty in your neighborhood. I'm on my way. Have her ready to go as soon as I pull up."_

 _Gajeel nodded, and then remembered that Tom couldn't see him. "Yes, sir." He heard a loud siren flip on before the call ended._

 _He jogged back to the house. Levy was hunched over with tears streaming down her face. A contraction hit her and she squirmed uncomfortably as it rolled through her womb._

" _Tom's on his way. Let's go."_

 _He didn't know what to do, so he let her tell him whenever she knew herself. She tried to slide herself off the bed, but had to stop as a bigger contraction hit. This time she cried out rather loudly. "Ohh, oh-!"_

 _She blew out a breath and shook her head. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I don't know how- ow, oww!"_

 _Gajeel pursed his lips and simply picked her up in his arms._

" _No, no, put me down!"_

 _He stopped in his tracks, still holding her. "How the fuck else am I gonna get you downstairs!?"_

 _She tightly squeezed the flesh of his shoulder and held her belly with the other. "I think I'm going to be sick."_

 _Gajeel carefully carried her down the stairs. In the quiet house, a single siren could be heard and was quickly increasing in volume. By the time Gajeel got her on the porch, the red and blue lights could be seen. She stood next to the wooden railing while he locked the front door._

 _Tom kept the car running as he hopped out and addressed his daughter. "Looks like he finally decided to make his debut."_

" _Yea. And it's about damn time." Gajeel uttered beside his wife._

" _Let's go. Please."_

 _Tom went back to his patrol car. "I'm going to escort you so you don't get stuck at the red lights."_

 _As soon as both of them were in the car and moving, Tom led them to the road. Levy slouched in the passenger seat. She grunted and threw her head back in a silent cry. Gajeel glanced from her to the road and the patrol car ahead of them. When she returned to her breathing, he said, "That one wasn't so bad."_

 _Levy began to openly cry. "That one was one of the bigger ones."_

" _Oh."_

" _Gajeeeel!" She whined._

 _After what seemed eternity to Levy, they hit the town lights. A few cars on the main roads pulled over as soon as Tom's car and lights came into view. A traffic light turned red, but Tom slowed down just enough to make sure the traffic to the left and right had fully stopped before taking them through it._

" _How are you doing?" Gajeel asked, trying to distract her from the pain even a little bit._

" _I feel like I'm ripping in half!"_

 _He puckered his lips and then pursed them as the image that ran through his mind. He could finally see the hospital come into view as they rounded a corner and went through another traffic light. "Alright honey, we're almost there."_

 _She let out a pained cry. "I'm not going to make it!"_

" _Yes you are."_

 _Tom pulled into the hospital lot and led them right to the emergency entrance. Apparently he had called ahead and a few nurses were waiting with a wheelchair. When he put the Honda in park, Levy immediately scrambled out without waiting for Gajeel to help her. The nurses helped her into the wheelchair as she let out another, louder cry._

 _Tom stopped him before he could join his wife with a hand to his bare chest. In his grasp was an extra shirt he had stashed in his patrol car. "Better put this on. I'll go park your car."_

 _He gratefully took it and nodded, pulling it over himself as he followed Levy through the double sliding doors._


	32. 31 - Routines And Learning

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm getting to the end here soon, wrapping up loose ends and finishing up with the Past. All in a few more chapters. Then the beginning of the epic showdown shall commence.

CHAPTER XXXI

 _Gajeel looked around for where the nurses had taken Levy. He saw them before an elevator. Levy had her face scrunched in pain. She gasped. "Where's Gajeel?"_

" _Right here. I'm here." He breathlessly answered. She reached out to grab his hand, which he squeezed in reassurance._

" _You're the father?" The nurse inquired and scribbled something down on a clipboard._

" _Yea," he replied. He nodded to the closed elevator doors. "Where are we going?"_

" _The maternity ward of course." She said with a grin._

 _The piled into the small square of the lift and emerged from within on a higher floor. It looked about the same as the floor below, only on the walls every so often were professional photographs of infants. They passed the nursery as they made their way to a delivery room._

 _The nurse brought Levy to a halt. The room was bright with wooden floors, a bed was in the middle with untouched monitors on either side. Levy's cries started to turn into small screams._

" _Alright, let's get you into a gown before you have the baby on the floor."_

 _Gajeel watched helplessly as they began, but soon the nurse put him to use. "Here, put her clothes into here. You'll receive them back when mother and baby are discharged."_

 _He stuffed her t-shirt, wet underwear and leggings, and her flip flops into the plastic bag. He tried to keep his mind focused. The whole situation was just so surreal. Any moment now, his life would officially be different. He'd be a father. With tangible evidence to his title. He would be able to hold their baby._

 _Levy's main doctor walked in as the nurses finished covering Levy's lower half with a blanket. Her feet were socked and placed in the cold stirrups._

" _Well hello, Miss McGarden. Let's have a look and see where we are."_

 _He pulled on blue latex gloves and promptly bent down before her. Gajeel struggled a little with that. He moved to her side, and she leaned back against the white sheets. Sweat had already begun to accumulate on her forehead._

 _The doctor pulled up a stool and gave orders to the nurses nearby. They rolled a cart full of medical supplies near him. Dark blue towels were stacked on top next to certain baby related supplies._

" _Actually, it's Mrs. Redfox now." Levy said with a small grin._

 _The man smiled. "I am glad to hear it. Congratulations on your marriage. I had thought maybe we'd have some time to wait, but you are just about at ten centimeters, so we're going to have to dive right in." He replied, and noticed Gajeel's late night attire._

" _I wasn't aware your husband was a police officer."_

 _Gajeel glanced down at his t shirt. It was black with the police department's emblem on it. "I'm not, this is my father-in-law's."_

" _Perhaps you should consider that route for a career choice. You are still young. The shirt suits you."_

 _That made Levy smile, until a fierce contraction ripped through her. She made a grab for Gajeel's hand and leaned forward, a cry easily slipping through her clenched teeth. She squeezed his hand tight enough that he knew his hand would become numb later._

 _His wife's Obstetrician bent back down to assist her in the labor. "Levy, you're going to have to start pushing. The father can help."_

 _Levy breathed and grunted as she began to push through the rippling contractions. Finally out of breath, she sucked in a lungful of air to continue her breathing._

 _Gajeel held her hand and watched her struggle. He looked up from his bent position next to her. It hurt him to see her in so much agony. "How long is this going to be?"_

" _As long as it takes." The doctor firmly replied through concentration._

 _Another bout of rough contractions caused Levy to scream. She squeezed Gajeel's hand and with her other, the bedsheets. "Oh this hurts."_

" _You're doing just fine. You've made about a centimeter of progress."_

 _Levy threw her head back against the mattress and screamed. Sweat streaked through her hair and tears fell freely onto her cheeks. Gajeel took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be a long night._

 _The window slowly began to brighten up the room as the sun began to rise outside. The clock on the wall read almost noon as Gajeel shook his free hand. It has been hours of screaming, and it still wasn't over. An IV drip had been inserted into her arm along with a fetal monitor and others on her stomach, and when she had breathlessly asked for an epidural, she was disappointed to learn that she was way past that point._

" _You are almost done. A few more good pushes. Give me all you all." The doctor loudly expressed over her cries._

 _Levy gave a push until she was red in the face, pained cries slipping out from her. She went limp as she looked up at Gajeel out of breath. She looked resigned. "I can't do it anymore." She said between ragged breaths._

" _Come on, baby. Yes you can." He encouraged and gave her hand a squeeze. He moved her drenched hair from her face with the other._

 _He squinted when she began pushing again. He didn't fully understand the pain she was in, thought he watched her, occasionally glancing down at the doctor. Levy's screams filled the room. A nurse peered over the doctor's shoulder and held a blue towel._

" _Come on, Lev. Push harder." Gajeel urged._

" _Ahhhhhow about yoooou do this then!"_

 _She leaned forward with eyes tightly shut. Laying a hand on her back near her neck, Gajeel gently squeezed, doing the only thing he could do for encouragement._

 _The doctor looked up at her. "Almost out, one more very large push."_

 _A nurse beside him stood by her leg as she strained. Levy pushed all the way through the contraction, ending in a loud, high pitched scream._

 _And then the agony was nonexistent. The nurse who stood beside the stirrups was handed the silent baby and began to clear its airway as she strode away. Levy breathed in relief, but as soon as she did, her attention was fully on the nurse who held her newborn._

 _Levy frowned when another nurse joined the one with the infant. "Why isn't he crying?"_

 _Gajeel watched with concern as the nurse took his son into the room with the newborn scales and other supplies. He kissed Levy's hair and felt torn between Levy and their new baby. His wife weakly pushed him away towards the nurses. "Go with him."_

 _He went and still couldn't hear a baby cry. The nurses worked, clearing it's mouth and nose of any obstructions. Gajeel could see the baby on the small table covered in blood and grime, its tiny mouth working, but no sound. He glanced back at Levy, who was obviously exhausted and laying back against the bed._

 _While one nurse continued to clean him off, the other retrieved a needle. Gajeel watched from a distance as the nurse pricked the baby's heel with it. She did it a little harder, and then the awkward sound of a small cry radiated from the tiny human._

 _The cry became steadier and more pronounced. Mesmerized, Gajeel moved around so he could watch them measure and weight his son. He caught a glimpse of the baby's lower half. He did a double take. Wait._

 _A girl?_

 _He stared in shock at his daughter. All this time they assumed the gender would be a boy. They had constantly referred to it as a he. But as eye witness, Gajeel discovered they had been very wrong. All the things he imagined he would teach his son were now flipped upside down. Instead of blue, everything would be pink. Instead of baseball, he'd have to take her to ballet. He could see that princess dolls and tea parties were not too far in the future for him. He knew nothing about girls._

 _How the hell was he going to raise a daughter?_

 _The nurse bundled up the newborn and handed her to her father. Gajeel had no choice but to hold up his arms. The white and pink blanket fully engulfed her tiny body. She squirmed and Gajeel felt as though he would drop or accidentally hurt her at any moment._

 _He gazed at her face. A tiny version of himself. Already she had some black hair on her head. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he slowly made his way to Levy. She watched the two of them with a huge smile on her tired features._

" _He is a she." Gajeel said quietly._

 _Levy looked from him to the infant, but her smile grew. Her hospital gown was disheveled and hanging halfway off her shoulder and her still sweaty hair had been pulled back. She reached out to her. "Ohh, my sweet baby girl." She cooed._

 _She held the infant on her chest to gaze down at her. "I've waited so long to see you.." A giggle burst from her and she quickly wiped a tear as it fell from her eye._

" _We didn't have a girl name picked out." She whispered. Their daughter let out a yawn._

" _What about Elizabeth. You had mentioned that you liked it." Gajeel offered from beside her._

" _No…" Levy hummed. She thought of names while she watched her child for the first time. She touched the baby's cheek with her fingers and watched her mouth work out another yawn. "I like Melina."_

" _Melina Redfox. It's nice." He replied with a chuckle._

 _ **A few years later**_

 _Levy set Melina down onto the office floor beside the desk. She gave her stuffed bunny to her, swiping her unruly black hair out of her face. "Where's your hair clip?"_

 _The little girl patted her head and gazed up at the windows while her mother dug through her purse for another clip to keep her hair from her eyes. She crouched down to fix her daughter's hair. "There. Now you can see. I need to trim it soon."_

" _No!" Melina shouted and clutched her bunny tighter. "I like it."_

 _By now, Levy could understand most of what her three year old was saying. She knew more than Gajeel did, and now he just had her translate for him. He was on his own with a constant guessing game if she wasn't around._

 _The phone rang. Levy checked the time and picked it up. "Redfox Mechanics, this is Levy. How may I help you?"_

 _As she listened to the person on the other end, she watched Melina out of the corner of her eye. The girl stood there holding her pink bunny by the back leg. "Yes, we just now opened. I can put you on the schedule."_

 _Picking up the week's schedule, Levy tried to decipher the color meanings. The paper was creased and smeared with oil and grease. It made her cringe every time she had to touch it. Of course, the men didn't care. They were in the grime all day long._

" _There's an opening thursday at 1pm if that works."_

 _She quickly wiped down a pen with a clorox wipe before she used it. "Alright, I'll make sure they know. Thank you."_

" _What's that?" Melina asked when she hung up the phone, and pointed to the wet wipe._

" _It cleans the dirt off of things." She answered, beginning to wipe down the phone and all the pens and highlighters in the mug on the desk. "I'm going to have a talk with your father and grandpa about cleaning."_

" _They're in trouble!" Melina giggled. She stood up on her toes and then tried to grab the used clorox wipe._

" _Honey, no. That's icky." Levy got it before Melina could close her fingers around it and threw it away._

 _Black hair flew up and down as the toddler jumped in place. "B-but I want to help!"_

 _Levy grabbed the phone and scooped Melina up onto her hip, heading for the door. She used the doorstop to keep it open after she went outside. It was just after eight in the morning and it was already almost seventy-five degrees. Keeping a three year old entertained in a stuffy office all day would be difficult._

 _Walking around the corner of the front building, she headed for the main garage where the employees worked on the customer's vehicles. The large access doors were open, letting a mild breeze cool the open building. Installing an air conditioning unit in at least the office would be another thing she mentioned to her husband to relay to his father. It would be convenient for customers waiting on their vehicles as well._

 _The radio was on. She could hear the singer screaming out the lyrics until a high pitched guitar broke through. Gajeel always did like that metal kind. He told her he was going to get Melina hooked on it like he was. She had dared him to, because then he'd have to deal with her rebellious days later on._

" _What's up?" Gajeel asked when he saw her. He stuffed a rag he had been using into his back pocket and walked to her._

" _I had to get her out of there. She's already bored out of her mind."_

 _Gajeel shrugged. "Let her play outside."_

 _Levy gave him a shocked look. "Gajeel, cars drive through here all day long. They're not going to be looking for a small child. I don't want her getting hurt."_

" _I don't know what ta tell ya, baby. She's almost three years old. Maybe it's time we get a babysitter."_

 _She shook her head. "I don't want some teenager not paying attention to her."_

" _I didn't say it had to be a teenager."_

 _A sigh slipped from Levy's mouth. "I'll figure something out. It was easier to work when all she did was eat and sleep. I could get paperwork done while she ate."_

 _Gajeel made a sound along with a little laugh. "I bet you gave some customers a good show with that."_

 _Levy gave him an annoyed look and turned to Melina, brushing her black locks from her open mouth. She knew what he implied. It was so much more convenient for both her and her baby than having to warm up pre pumped bottles._

" _You have another one scheduled for thursday after lunch."_

" _Fuck." He growled in frustration._

" _Honey!" Levy snapped, glancing between her child and husband. "Don't teach her those words."_

" _Thursdays are busy, Lev. We're already swamped out the ass." He brought his grease covered hands to his hips, adding to the mess on his uniform._

 _Melina squirmed in her arms. She repositioned her and looked up at Gajeel. "It was one of the only time slots available for an oil change. I know things flow into the overflow, but-"_

" _It's alright. It's hard to schedule when you don't know what goes on out here. We'll get to it." He leaned down to kiss her._

" _Ok. I don't want to stress myself out too much."_

" _I love you." Gajeel told her with a smile. He turned to Melina and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."_

 _Melina blinked when he touched her nose, leaving a grease print. She immediately giggled and wiped at her face._

" _I gotta get to work." Gajeel said, and walked back through the open door._

 _As Levy made her way back to the office, she set Melina down to walk beside her. She was getting heavier these days and it left Levy's arm tired to carry her for a long time. Knowing that cleaning and paperwork waited for her, Levy lingered outside in hopes that the heat would tire Melina out so she would nap._

 _The finished vehicles that were waiting for customer pick up were parked in a small lot across from the office. Most were full, but towards the lunch time hours the parking spaces would eventually open up, and the day's vehicles would be parked there. Levy noticed the stray cat Metalicana had taken in wandering around in between the cars. The orange tabby now hung around the establishment when it was open for business._

" _Here kitty, kitty. Come here." Levy called. She crouched down next to Melina as the cat walked over to them. He meowed and rubbed his head against Levy's hand when she moved to pet him. Melina excitedly rubbed his back, but he closed his eyes and tolerated her roughness._

" _Easy sweetie, don't hurt him." Levy quickly said as Melina pulled on his tail._

" _I'm not." Melina replied with an innocence._

" _If you pull his tail too much, he could scratch or bite you."_

 _Melina pulled her hand back from petting his head. She looked up. "He'll hurt me."_

" _No he won't. Just be nice to him and he's harmless." Levy bent down and scooped up the tabby. She ran her hand down the back of his neck as she walked through the office's threshold. She glanced behind her to check to see if her daughter followed. Melina was still outside holding up her stuffed bunny._

" _Melina, come inside now. We'll go back out for lunch time."_

 _The girl obeyed and meandered to where Levy had set the cat. A water dish and a food bowl had been set out for him and he was now helping himself. Melina saw the coloring book and crayons on the floor next to the desk and proceeded to dump the crayons to see all of them._

 _The next few hours consisted of phone calls, scheduling, filling out and filing paperwork, selling parts, and showing customers where their finished vehicles were located. Levy made sure though while she was busy, she always knew where and what her daughter was doing. For most of the time, Melina was on the floor with the tabby or coloring in her coloring book. Occasionally, a few elderly customers would comment on how adorable Melina was._

" _She's as cute as a button, isn't she." A regular customer said to Levy, motioning to Melina as she colored. The older woman faithfully took her Buick to their business every three months for a complete service. She always commented on how nice were the young men who worked on her car._

" _Thank you. Yes, she's a good girl." Levy smiled and gave the woman back her car keys and the receipt of the completed transaction._

" _Enjoy them while they are young. They grow up so fast, you blink and they're off and married." She chuckled with another glance at Melina. Before the woman turned to leave, she -as usual per visit- smiled and asked, "Which of the employees did the service?"_

 _Levy checked the schedule titled "finished". Gajeel's name was written in green next to the owner and vehicle description. "That would be my husband, Gajeel."_

" _Well be sure to tell him thank you for me, dear."_

" _Alright, I will do that." Levy said and chuckled. She liked when customers encouraged the employees who worked hard to fix and keep up their personal property._

 _There were the ones however that just couldn't be satisfied. A disgruntled younger man had come in some minutes after with a complaint. He ignored Melina utterly and went straight for Levy. "I've got a problem with whoever replaced the head gaskets in my truck."_

 _The statement took her by surprise. She blinked. "Ah, well, what's the is-"_

" _No offence, miss," the man interrupted, "but I want to talk to an employee."_

 _Levy physically bit her tongue. It was like he was sexist or something. Couldn't people have a bit of patience? "I am an employee here, sir. But if you'll stay here and wait with patience, I will get someone who knows what you're talking about."_

 _She took a breath and picked up the phone to take with her to the garage. Melina was busy coloring, oblivious to the situation her mother was dealing with. She decided her daughter would be alright behind the desk, but eyed the furious man as she strode past to the doorway._

 _Jogging to the garage, she called for her husband. He was under a lifted van on a creeper. He rolled out from under it. "Yea?"_

" _There's a man in the office angry about something."_

" _Well, about what?" He sat up and set the tool in his hand in the box beside him._

" _I don't know, he doesn't want to talk to me." Levy sighed._

 _She walked into the office behind Gajeel, who stopped at the desk to see what the man wanted. Levy returned to her chair, her eyes checking on Melina in the process._

" _What seems to be the problem?"_

 _The man had an air about him, a certain kind of arrogance. Maybe it was because he was young. "I had my truck in here last week and already one of the head gaskets is cracked. It's leaking fluid like it was before I brought it in here."_

 _Gajeel didn't miss a beat. Since Levy was at the computer, he turned to her. "What's the ticket number on an V-8 Ram? It should be one of four on last week's schedule."_

 _Levy scrolled through the program. "Umm, the eight is the amount of cylinders in the engine, right."_

 _He inwardly smiled; she was a quick learner. "Yea."_

" _If it's all the same, I'd rather you look it up." The man interjected impatiently. He shifted on his feet and tried his best to hide his fidgety fingers._

 _Gajeel just looked at him. "She's got to learn how to run the program. I'm not always in here to do it."_

" _Look, I just want it to be done correctly. I don't have the time or money to have some girl who doesn't know what the hell she's doin-"_

 _A fire flashed in Gajeel's eyes when he heard the indirect insult to Levy and he straightened his posture. His words were edged and clipped. "Hey, better watch it. That's my wife you're talking about, and she does a damn fine job here."_

 _The man snapped his mouth closed as Gajeel bit back. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest. It made his arms and chest appear much larger in muscle than they really were._

" _Metalicana worked on it," Levy said, still looking at the screen. "Last Tuesday."_

" _Alright then." Gajeel said upbeat with a grin. If this rude guy spoke to his father like he has been, he'll wish he hadn't. "I'll go get the owner to speak with you."_

 _He felt something tug on his trousers and looked down to see Melina. She held up a coloring page almost torn in half for him. "Daddy. Daddy, it's for you."_

 _Running a hand over her hair, he took the paper and glanced at it. It was a blue and red scribbled kitten. "Thank you, baby. It's really nice."_

" _It's Papaw's kitty!" She exclaimed happily and pointed to the tabby in the corner._

 _He chuckled. "I see."_

 _She ran off to color more pictures that would undoubtedly be taped to the wall by the computer. He turned back to the disgruntled customer before leaving. "Just sit tight."_

 _Metalicana could deal with the guy's problem. The way he acted reminded Gajeel of his old job. Only drug addicts fidgeted like that. He shook his head. It was hard enough to get out from beneath, it was much more when someone really wanted to quit. For some people, it is easy. For others -as Gajeel himself had been- the withdrawals wreaked more havoc than the actual drugs. Either that customer was lacking the product or he was withdrawing._

 _Lunchtime soon came and went. Gajeel spent the hour with Levy and Melina in the office. They let Melina play an online computer game while they ate. They spoke very quietly about finally getting a pet. They had the room at home and Melina liked the shop's stray cat enough, maybe she'd enjoy a small dog._

" _I don't think it would be much harder than it is now, especially if it's outside." Levy suggested and finished the rest of her soda._

 _Gajeel shrugged. "Dunno. No one would be home during the day to teach it anything."_

 _She looked at Melina while she spoke. "We don't have to decide now. We'll just see how it goes I guess."_

" _I'm gonna head back out. Half way done with the day."_

 _She watched him as he left the office. Not long after the phone began to ring, mostly calls for scheduling and for the prices on various services. The calls for wrecker services started coming in as well. Levy turned up the volume on the scanner, after hearing about a wreck that just happened. She hated hearing the police officers on duty responding to vehicle accidents, especially the ones with injury._

 _She listened to the officers' conversation. She was still unfamiliar with the signals, but when she heard that an officer say that one of the subject's vehicle was undrivable, she readied herself for the call. One of their employees was going to be needed for a tow._

 _Sure enough, the phone rang for the billionth time. Levy spoke to the responding police officer and wrote down the information: the address, the vehicle condition, and position of said vehicle. This particular one was rolled over in a ditch, the front end frame bent at a forty-five degree angle. Thankfully the driver was ok._

 _Hanging up the phone, she started for the door to let the guys know about the call. She stepped outside and heard another siren, followed by a county patrol car speed past. The phone she still had in her hand rang, adding to the commotion. A rough sigh escaped her._

 _Metalicana took the rollback tow truck to the accident, leaving Gajeel and two others at the garage. Levy now understood a little that went on while her husband was at work. She felt a little pride too at knowing how important their mechanics shop really was for the small community. It was one of two in the town. Occasionally both establishments had to help each other as well._

 _Sweat started to accumulate on her neck. The running around work she had to do coupled with the hot weather could wear anyone out. Sitting down at the desk to type up the start of a ticket for Metalicana's tow, she fanned herself with a piece of paper; the office really needed a window unit._

 _The scanner was quiet, and it was unusually quiet in the room. She glanced to where the tabby was sleeping. He was on one of the chairs that lined the wall, but Melina wasn't with him. She wasn't at her open coloring book either._

" _Melina, where are you?" She called, typing up the ticket._

 _She rose from the desk when there was no response. She walked around the corner, not seeing Melina in the small break room or in the office. "Melina! Come here!"_

 _She shielded her eyes against the hot sun, checking the area in front of the building. The finished cars lined the lot, and her walk turned into a small jog as she looked for her daughter. The little girl wasn't to be seen. Levy called out to her again, this time louder and with fear._

 _Running to check the impound lot where they deposited newly acquired vehicles, thinking maybe she wandered into the gravel enclosure, but was not there either. "Melina!"_

 _She yelled into the garage as loud as she could as she entered. "Gajeel, Melina is missing! I can't find her!"_

 _The employees looked up from their work. Natsu, Levy's friend Lucy's fiance, called out, pointing to the back with his tool. "He's in storage."_

 _She rushed towards the storage room, looking around in hopes that she was in the garage. "Gajeel!"_

 _At her yell, he set down a box of the gel-like soap they used to wash oil and grease from their hands. He was surprised to see her with a terrified expression._

" _Whoa, what's wrong?"_

" _It's Melina, I can't find her!" She breathlessly expressed._

 _He started for the door. "I thought you were watching her."_

" _I was, it just got busy with calls. She just disappeared on me!"_

 _They checked the garage, not finding her. Levy had already been panicking and not locating their only child was heightening his wife's distress. He pulled the chain on one of the heavy side garage doors to open it for easy access to the back._

" _Melina!" Levy started calling._

 _There was a side street behind their shop and a few houses lined it. They passed the large dumpster and saw Melina squatting in the grass by the street. Only there was a dog with no collar in front of her. Ears back and tail erect._

" _Oh my god, Gajeel…" Levy's voice went low as sharp alarm bottomed out her stomach. Adrenaline pierced both of the parents' bodies._

 _Gajeel watched wide-eyed. Time seemed to slow down. Being of innocent nature, she would not know to stand up and slowly walk backwards from the dog in order to come out unscathed._

 _He knew then it would be bad._

 _He sucked in a ragged, half breath. In his voice was an audible shake. "Dispatch. Call it in. Now."_

" _Wha-" Levy started forward, but he brought up his arm to stop her dead in her tracks. He pointed to the phone in her hands._

" _Call. It. In."_

 _She knew what he meant. Tears fell down Levy's face as she fumbled for the buttons with shaking hands. Natsu was behind them. He saw the scene and quickly took the phone from her to dial Dispatch, and Gajeel very slowly began to inch closer to his daughter. His breath caught again in his throat, and when he did manage one, it was choppy. He mentally prepared himself for it. No amount of preparedness would suffice._

 _The dog was some kind of mutt, a mix of a German Shepard and another large breed. Husky or Malamute, or even a hybrid it seemed like. But large nonetheless. Gajeel's heart all but stopped when Melina rose up from her crouch with a child's trusting innocence._

 _The dog lowered its head and Levy screamed as it jumped onto Melina. Gajeel spit out a fiery curse that of all the times he needed a pistol, he didn't have one on him. Melina's screams fed the animal's attack mode, its jaws sinking into her little arm. As it began to shake its head in an attempt to tear flesh, Gajeel was there beside it and issued as much power as he could, kicking the dog in the ribcage with his steel-toed boot._

 _The dog let out a half growl yelp and let go of Melina. He kicked it again and the dog skipped away, looking at Gajeel and to Melina with interest. Levy was right behind Gajeel, immediately there kneeling over a distraught Melina. Her upper right arm was clearly damaged, teeth marks punctured her soft skin with blood oozing from the torn skin._

 _Natsu was still on the phone, but sirens were heard and coming closer. Gajeel kept himself between his girls and the dog, which kept watching from the street with blood dripping from its jowls. "Is she ok?!"_

" _It's going to be ok, baby! I know it hurts, but you're going to be just fine!" Levy told her in between sobs._

 _She couldn't stand seeing her baby in so much pain. Melina clung to Levy's neck frantically, letting her injured arm hang. The blood stained her t shirt as Levy pressed her to herself. Natsu had rushed inside to grab new hand rags and now pressed them to Melina's wounds._

 _A black patrol appeared suddenly and slid to a stop. An officer jumped out without shutting the car door. He spoke into his radio and pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the dog. It trotted in a half circle around them, still hoping they would eventually leave in order for it to move in again._

 _Another siren was heard in the distance. The officer called for animal control and waited briefly until the EMTs arrived. The dog growled, but seemed to lose interest. It began to wander away, but it turned and trotted towards them again before it stopped where it had been on the street. Not knowing if the dog was diseased or not, the officer couldn't let it run. They would have to test it for rabies. He called out to them, telling them that he was going to have to shoot it. A loud single pop rang out._

 _Levy surrendered her daughter to the trained professionals, despite Melina's grasping for her. She wiped her tears with one of the unused rags while Gajeel wrapped his arm around her. The female EMT checked Melina's airway and other vitals and the man cleaned the wounds to get a better look. The woman spoke to Melina gently. "Your mother is right here. She hasn't left."_

" _Is she going to be ok?" Levy blurted out._

" _She needs stitches in a few of these and tested for rabies, we'll have to take her to Mercy Vale for testing. Other than that, she'll be fine." The man replied._

" _Go with her. I'll come up after you." Gajeel said to Levy._

 _She nodded and kissed him, then joined her daughter. Picking her up, Levy followed the EMTs. The officer briefly spoke to Gajeel about what happened and waited for animal control to take the dog away. No doubt Tom was listening on his radio and was on his way to Mercy Vale._

 _He let out a breath and turned, still looking stunned._

" _You alright?" Natsu asked._

" _Yea."_

" _We got the rest of the day, man. Go. I'll tell Metalicana when he gets back."_

 _Gajeel thanked him and retrieved Levy's purse and other things to take with him to meet her. He was relieved that nothing worse happened. And he was sure about one thing. He and Levy wouldn't be getting a dog any time soon. Not after what just occurred. He didn't think Melina would want one for a very long time, if not ever._


	33. 32 - Found Out

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I wanted to get this out before work. I'll come back in and add more detail later.

CHAPTER XXXII

The truck pulled off the country road into the tall grass before a corn field. Gajeel guided his vehicle around the multitude of thick stalks, making his way along some unknown path. Natsu and Laxus watched with interest as their friend maneuvered around obstacles.

"You know where you're going?" Laxus stated as a question, glancing around out the windshield.

Gajeel grunted. "Of course I know where I'm going. We can't just drive up the main drive, we'll be shot on sight. I have to hide this so we can walk the rest of the way."

"Where's this lead?" Natsu asked.

"There's a creek behind this field, it runs down behind Jose's house. We'll follow it down and stake out the place to set up a plan."

Sure enough, a few minutes into the off road expedition, they could see sparkling water through the foliage. He backed the truck into an easy getaway position. Laxus and Natsu looked at each other before following Gajeel around to the truck bed.

"Should I even ask how you know of this place?" Laxus asked as he watched Gajeel unzip a duffle bag.

He checked the mag on his .45 and cocked back the slide, then slipping it into his jeans behind him. "When you do business with a guy like Jose, you learn things. It's nice to have an exit. In case shit hits the fan and there's nothing you can do about it."

They loaded up themselves with various weaponry and the ammunition that went with it. Laxus loaded a .22 and flipped the barrel back to lock it in. He stuffed the shells into his front pocket. Natsu did the same with his pistols. He even brought along his crossbow that he rarely used. He'd been thinking about selling it, but it was about to be put to good use.

Gajeel filled his black gun belt with as much ammo as it could fit and strapped it on. His checked his assault rifle the same way as his .45 and looped it over his shoulders. He readied the rest of his pistols and left them in a duffle with the first aid kit, water bottles, and on the go snacks. Picking the whole thing up by the handles, he turned to the other two. "Let's get."

They hiked down the bank to the creek. The water ran southwest before turning on itself several yards downstream. Trees and other various plant life lined the bank. Sounds of water trickling, their boots through the grass, and birds chirping accompanied them the length of the trek. The sun was well on its way to setting when they began. By the time they reached a rise in the geography, the sun was gone and the night sky replaced it.

Gajeel suddenly crouched, the others following suit as an SUV rolled down the gravel drive. It was headed for the estate's main building: Jose's mansion. He quickly took out his binoculars. Through the circled view that magnified images, Gajeel saw it park outside the garage. Two men stepped out from the other side, another emerged from the front passenger side. The young looking man stood there, as if waiting on something. A dog barked a wagged its tail, and the blond man let it inside the garage.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. He couldn't know for sure in the dim light of the garage light, but he thought he knew him somehow. He'd have to get closer to find out. The binoculars moved back to the large black vehicle. A door opened and the man waiting went to it.

He sucked in a breath. "Son of a fuckin' bitch… I was right. Damn." He murmured aloud.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked. He crouched behind Laxus, curious to know what was going on.

Gajeel ignored him unintentionally and kept his eyes on Melina. Her hair was a different color, but it was definitely her. He knew his own flesh and blood. She was wearing a dress, it looked as though they were dressed up for some reason. His jaw clenched tightly as the man scooped Melina into his arms to carry her inside. He lowered the binoculars. "It's her. She's here."

Laxus and Natsu nodded, taking in the information. They followed Gajeel down the rise, staying close to the bank and away from the line of trees on the edge of the woods. Occasionally, Gajeel would use the binoculars to see if he could look into the house, or any sign of Melina. A few lights were on, but other than that, it was quiet. Only the night time insects were heard.

Soon after hours of walking, they managed to round the immediate property, looking up the incline at the back of the massive house and its backyard. Gajeel's mind couldn't stop thinking of his daughter. The image of the man carrying her came to mind over and over again. What if he or another had sexually assaulted her? What if she was hurt in some other way? He'd kill every last one of them.

They settled by the stream away from the line of trees. From their vantage point, they could see everything aside from the front of the house and the drive. So if someone arrived to the estate when they carried out their plans, the surprise they hoped to have would be gone. They would have to watch and wait for an opportune moment.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Levy a text.

 **Found where she is. Jose's. She's ok, but can't get to her yet. - G**

He waited a minute, knowing she was near her phone. The device vibrated in his hand.

 **OH GOOD! Please be careful! -L**

 **I'll try. It'll be dangerous, can't promise anything. -G**

 **I know. Get her out and come home in one piece. We love you. -L**

He pursed his lips and looked up towards the house. His eyes threaten to wimp out on him. Tears wanted to fall from the stress of the last weeks and pent up energy. It took them longer than he would have liked to figure how what to do and where she could possibly be. Now it was just a matter of formulating a plan and executing it to the T.

 **I love you too. See you soon. -G**

Footsteps neared and Gajeel turned around. Natsu carefully navigated their makeshift camp in the dark as best he could. He murmured. "Of all the things we packed, we forgot toilet paper. I had to use a damn leaf."

Laxus chuckled as he ate a powerbar. "I hope you saved one for me."

"Cracking jokes in the middle of a war." Gajeel said, trying to lighten up his own mood for the sake of the others. He took a swig of his water bottle.

The lights in the house were off. It seemed as if everyone was asleep. But he knew Jose well. There would be sentries awake for watch duty. If they expected him like he thought they were, they no doubt would be out. Heading in at night was their best option, but not without some form of plan.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Gajeel explained quietly. "It looks the same. If it is, then coming up with a route should be easy."

Laxus sat up to cross his legs in front of him. With no light or fire, they all sat in complete darkness. The dim light from the moon gave some, but all they saw were vague outlines and shapes. "What's the easiest way in?"

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. "There's a basement. No door from the outside, but there are some windows."

"Are they likely to be down there? Is it furnished?"

"No, it's used for storage. But like I said, it's been a while." Gajeel shrugged.

Natsu shifted in the grass. "So we go through the basement. Then what?"

"Then," Gajeel said slowly. "I don't know. The basement door leads to a hallway in the middle of the house. Beyond that is the main rooms, the living room and all of that. But it's difficult to guess where Jose's men will be. It's a large house. Plus he's got the dogs. There are three of us, and a lot more of them. Our chances are slim even with knowing their moves."

Laxus was silent. He watched Gajeel's outline while he listened. They knew it very well could end up a suicide mission. If it went that far south, Gajeel would call Tom and let them know their location and what just occurred. He'd leave his phone on no matter what would happen to lead the police straight into the massive firefight that will unquestionably transpire in hopes that they take down the sons of bitches and get Melina home to Levy.

Each man sitting there had a family. They hoped like hell they'd be successful in their endeavor, for the sake of their families.

Sighing, Laxus tilted his head back on the small tree he was leaning against. "So once we go in, we're blind till we get out. Everything, from finding Melina to making it back to the truck. Blind without a plan to follow while they all try to kill us."

Gajeel pursed his lips and gave a nod. "Yea."

"Great…" Laxus replied quiet huff. They sat in silence for the rest of the night and tried to get what sleep they could manage.

* * *

They all sat at the table for dinner. It was a very late and quiet dinner. A heavy absence made everyone present distance. Levy's brown eyes now habitually glanced at her phone by her drink glass. She constantly checked it in case Gajeel either called or messaged her. Her worry was through the roof, and it had been for several weeks. Maybe almost two months now? Time in general seemed slow and fast all at the same time. She knew she had to keep it together for her other children, but she thought the waiting would kill her.

Melina was a subject that was both wanted and unwanted to speak about. It was hard to balance. Sometimes Levy would cry at the mention of her name or if one of her other children began to cry as well. Other times, she would stop to look into Melina's room as she went to collect dirty laundry, not a single tear would shed. Just memories that rose to the surface of her mind.

She sipped her water. Her eyes wandered to Rhett. He leaned an arm on the table, his fork stirring the food around on his plate. She looked to her other children. Galen and Karia were eating, but it was only bits and pieces. No one was in the mood.

"Your foods going cold." She said simply, breaking the sad silence.

No one reacted. Rhett looked at her, and it struck her just how much he resembled his father. If it weren't for his hair and eyes, she could swear Gajeel was sitting beside her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was glad that Gajeel agreed to leave Rhett at home with her instead of taking him on their hunt.

Her two youngest looked more like her. Galen was about to start high school and Karia was about to head into middle school. Just like that, her youngest baby wasn't a baby anymore. None of them were. But it still amazed her what she and Gajeel had created. They had a life. They had built it together from scratch. Her thoughts turned to her oldest. Where was she? Was she ok? Levy wouldn't dare think of anything else but good things. She refused to think the worst. Gajeel had told her that he would find her. She trusted him.

"Not hungry." Rhett monotoned.

"Me either." Galen added.

Levy took a deep breath and turned expectantly to Karia. "I suppose you aren't hungry either."

She shook her head and her blue curls flew.

"Well you're going to have to eat."

Rhett snorted, sounding like his father. "How the hell do you expect us to eat when Melina could be starving?"

Levy glared. "Watch your tongue. And don't talk like that, your father is going to find her."

"When, huh? She been gone for almost-" Rhett started to raise his voice in a yell, but Levy put a stop to it.

"Rhett Redfox! Hush! I know how long it's been! I'm her mother!"

Galen let his fork drop to his plate and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Karia. "Here we go…"

Her oldest son shoved himself away from the table and the chair scraped against the hardwood floor. His legs bumped against the side of the wooden table, rattling the dishes set upon it. "I know that, mom. You keep saying it every single day. If grandpa can't find her and he's a fuckin' cop, then dad surely can't-"

Levy seethed when she heard him curse again. His father's mouth. "Rhett, how many times do I have to tell you not to use swear words?!" She yelled.

He shook his head, ignoring her request. "I'm not a child anymore! I should have gone with dad! This is stupid, we should all be looking for her instead of sitting here!"

She quickly stood up while he was still speaking, leaning her arms on the table. Her eyes stung with fresh tears as she cried, "Yes, you still are! You are _my_ child! Mine! You, Galen, Karia, and Melina. You will always be-"

Her words choked. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore. Tears spilled upon her red face, and she sunk to her chair with her head in her hands and began to cry.

Karia's teary eyes shifted from her mother to her brothers and back again. Galen glared at Rhett and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now look you what you've done. Good job of making mom cry yet again."

"I don't make her do anything, she does it on her own!"

"Guys please…" Levy said through her tears, her voice thick. She was about to say something else when her phone vibrated and the screen lit up. Curious, she picked it up. Her face brighten as she read the text. "Oh! Oh it's Gajeel! He knows where she is!"

Rhett's eyes widened. He moved around the table to read over her shoulder. The others moved around as well, each wanting to know more. Levy was already texting him back.

"Where are they?" Rhett asked anxiously. He leaned his arm on Levy's shoulder while Karia rested her chin on her other.

They waited for a brief moment before a text popped up underneath the one Levy had just sent. They all read it and were silent. The children remembered what their mother had told them. Gajeel had given her permission to tell them about the situation. It would be dangerous. They knew that Jose was extremely dangerous and that there was a very real possibility that whoever crossed paths with him and his men could be killed.

She understood their silence. Quickly typing out a response and sending it, she set the phone down and wiped at her face. "He'll be fine. He's with Natsu and Laxus. The three of them know what they're doing. They'll bring her home."

They read his response. It felt like he was done for the time being. They must be busy. Hopefully they could get some sleep. But at least they knew where their daughter was. Now the rest was up to him.

Her eyes saw the time in the upper right corner of her screen. "It's late. You guys need to start heading for bed."

Rhett balked with a deepening scowl. "What! It's only 10pm!"

Levy looked up at him. "Yes, and school is starting up in two weeks. It's best to get in the habit of going to bed early now instead of later."

"No way!"

"Please, Rhett, please work with me here." She urged while closing her eyes. When Gajeel was home, it was easy for her to get them to go to their rooms for bed, as he would be the one to enforce her rules. Physically if he had to. With him now gone indefinitely, usually simple things were now a bit more tricky. "If you go to bed now, tomorrow we can have dessert for dinner."

Karia and Galen both swiftly accepted her deal. They took their plates to the sink and turned to head upstairs. They usually took good deals and ran with them. Maybe it was that her younger children had more of her blood in them than Rhett and Melina, as the older two fought longer.

"How about they go to bed and I stay up til midnight." Rhett offered after his siblings left.

Levy let out a fake chuckle as she washed the dishes they had just used. "No, Rhett."

He sighed. "Oh, come on." He tried to use his sweet talk abilities, credit to Gajeel for his one on one time with the boy. Moving her out of the way of the sink, he took the plate from her to wash it.

She crossed her arms, staring at him. "And what do you think you're accomplishing here?"

"I'm washing the dishes. For two extra hours." He shrugged knowingly. There was a slight upturn in the corner of his mouth. Just like his father.

"You can finish those, as well as change laundry over."

"So I have the two hours?" Rhett's eyes lit up hopeful.

Levy smiled and walked away, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "This one time. Don't make me regret it."

Rhett's lips turned up fully. He hurried to finish at the sink and then ran to the basement for the washer and dryer. As he shut the door to the basement, his mother passed him in the kitchen. In her hands was a small glass of wine.

"Can I have some?"

Again, Levy laughed, this time it was real. "When you're twenty-one, your father can take you to a bar."

He moved to pluck the glass from her fingers.

"Hey!" Levy cried, and tried to get it back.

Taking a sip, he pursed his lips and asked, "That's a little bitter. What is this?"

"You don't need to know that." She took it back from him.

"The beer dad gave me was better than..." He began but trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Gajeel had told him to keep it hush-hush, otherwise Levy would kill him for condoning underage drinking.

Levy's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Your dad gave you a beer? When was this?"

"Uh, no. He knows nothing about such thing." He frowned and turned away from her.

Levy kept her smile at bay. "Uh-huh. Don't get used to that."

Rhett left the kitchen with a grin. His mood had drastically improved from earlier with the deal he struck with her. She watched him with interest as he turned on his game console in the living room. Maybe it was time to give him a little more freedom. But it was hard, because of their family situation. Freedom meant more choices to make. Gajeel had been just a little older than Rhett when he chose drugs.

She couldn't worry about it right now. As soon as Gajeel came back with Melina, things would be a little different. Things would be better.

* * *

 _Levy pulled into her father's drive. After what had happened at the shop, both her and Gajeel agreed that it was time for a babysitter. Helen gladly offered her services, which made it easier on Levy to leave her only child while she worked._

 _Letting herself in, she walked through the living room to the kitchen. Melina's toys were spread out on the carpet. It looked like she wrecked havoc anywhere she went, not just at their home. Tom held Melina while she drank from her toddler cup. She dropped it from her mouth and waved. "Hi mommy!"_

" _Hello sweetie. Did you have a good time with Papaw and mama?"_

" _She napped, but it wasn't very long." Tom said as he set Melina's cup on the counter._

" _Well it's better than no nap." Levy herself then yawned._

 _Tom observed her. "You look like you need one."_

" _I do. I've been more tired lately. I don't know why." She moved to take Melina from his arms. She carefully avoided her bandaged arm as she lifted her. "Are you ready to go home?"_

 _Melina shook her head. "Papaw said I could stay over!"_

 _Tom amended Melina's statement as Levy glanced to him. "If it was alright with you. Helen told her they would bake cookies."_

 _Levy shrugged her shoulders as she slid Melina's hair from her eyes. That girl always lost her hair clips, and she had no idea how. "I guess it's ok," she thought about it. "Actually, that's perfect. There's some housework I need to do."_

" _So I'm staying!" Melina bounced in her arms._

 _Levy set her down. "Yea, you can stay with Papaw."_

 _The little girl ran barefooted into the living room to her toys with a great big "yay!" erupting from her lungs. Tom watched her before his attention returned to Levy. He saw her unusually worn down physically, if not mentally. "Is everything alright at home?"_

 _She sighed, leaning on the counter. "Yea, dad. Everything's great. It's just busy at the shop, Gajeel's still there finishing a truck that's been giving him crap all day."_

 _The old police officer crossed his arms over his t shirted chest. "You two need to take a break. Go somewhere. It's hard to with Melina, but you need to get away."_

" _We spend time together, it's not that."_

 _He hummed. "Mhmm. Take a break."_

 _She closed her eyes as she massaged her forehead. It was a little odd how drained she felt. She did the same things again and again in the same routine as before and had never felt this tired and sore. The muscles in her legs and lower back ached more than they had, as well as the muscles in her chest. She tried to trace back to around the time she started to hurt more than usual._

 _Her eyes popped open. She pulled her phone from her purse and checked the calendar. Tom studied her with interest. "What's wrong?"_

 _Levy recounted the days in the past week. Her heart began to pump faster and her lips turned up from the frown. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."_

 _She smiled and picked up her purse, putting the strap on her shoulder. She saw his skeptical expression. "Really Dad, I'm fine. Better than fine."_

" _Just a minute ago you were dead on your feet. Now you're upbeat. What's going on."_

" _Thanks for keeping Melina tonight. I hope she won't be a bother. She can get pretty excited at times." Levy replied instead. She made her way to the living room to find Melina on the carpet playing with her dolls. "Alright sweetie, I'm leaving now. If you want to come home at any time, tell Papaw or mama, and I'll come get you right away. Ok?"_

" _Ok."_

 _With her keys in hand, she headed for the door. Tom stopped her out of slight concern. "Levy-"_

" _Dad," she giggled. "I'm telling you everything is great. I'm not stressed or getting sick. I know what's wrong. Or not wrong, actually. I'm stopping by the store on the way to make sure."_

 _He narrowed his eyes. The confusion was present and she could see he was trying his best to make sense of the situation. His shoulders shrugged. "Ohkay. Text me when you get home."_

 _She left and drove through traffic to one of the stores in town. Carrying some juice boxes and crackers for Melina's lunches, she made a quick trip down a specific aisle and added a pregnancy test before cashing out. Once home, she drank some water while reading the back of the test box. She only had a few minutes before Gajeel would be expected home. If she was pregnant, she wanted to know so she could plan out how to tell Gajeel._

 _Waiting the recommended time after taking the test, she nervously and excitedly checked it. There was a plus sign in the window. She was pregnant. Relief and happiness flooded through her as she remembered when she was pregnant with Melina. They would be adding to their family. Meina would have a younger sibling. Were they ready for another child?_

 _It didn't matter if they were or not. It was happening regardless of their preparedness. She rushed downstairs, holding the positive test as proof for Gajeel. She heard his truck pull up beside the porch and watched him through the kitchen window, still in awe of her recent discovery._

 _He walked through the front door, fully expecting Melina to meet him like she usually did. "Where's Melina?"_

 _Levy hid the test behind her back. "She's still at my dad's. She wanted to stay the night."_

" _Oh." He kicked off his boots and began to shed his t-shirt. Tossing it into the hamper at the bottom of the basement stairs, he saw his wife staring happily at him from the corner of his eye. "What are you smiling about?"_

 _She continued to stare at him, but her smile widened. "I'm just waiting."_

 _His eyebrow rose. "Waiting on…?" His eyes darted to the unused stove. "No dinner tonight, huh."_

" _I thought maybe we could go out. I don't feel like cooking."_

 _He snorted. "Well I feel like eating. What did you have in mind." He asked. He washed his hands at the sink. He was aware that she was still looking at him with that smile. "What's going on, Levy?"_

 _She giggled. "Why do you think something is wrong?"_

"' _Cause you're not normally this… bubbly." Despite his questioning, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and kissed her forehead. "You're usually chasing Melina around and preoccupied with housechores."_

 _She kissed him back on the mouth. "I'm taking a break from it for tonight."_

" _Really." He narrowed his eyes at her. He felt her hand still behind her back, but she moved it away from him. His curiosity was now piqued._

" _Seriously baby, what's going on? What are you hiding?"_

 _She pulled her hand around and held up the test. Her smile widened. "I'm pregnant."_

 _His eyes took in the sight of the stick in her hand. She was pregnant?! His mouth worked, but he struggled to form words. "Pregnant? With a baby?"_

" _Of course with a baby, silly! Melina will have a sister or brother!"_

 _Gajeel smiled and kissed her. He hugged her tight. The love he felt for her and the unexpected child within overwhelmed him. He thought his love meter overflowed with Melina. Now he couldn't imagine a better gift that Levy could ever surprise him with. They would sure celebrate later._


	34. 33 - Revelations

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : There are no doubt errors. I had trouble writing this only because of annoying things going on outside of writing.

CHAPTER XXXIII

The warmth on her backside felt nice. She stretched her legs and then rolled over and bumped into something solid. A sleeping Gryder lay in the middle of the bed on his side facing her. He had kicked off the sheets in the middle of the night, leaving most of his naked body exposed. Her eyes roamed over his physique in appreciation, though she felt a blush when they landed on the shape of his manhood under the sheets.

She looked at herself. The sheets covered her. Then she remembered their physical activities. Gryder had been gentle with her, and he had been rough when she had asked it of him. His skill had taken her breath away. Many times.

Inching closer to him, she hesitantly pressed herself to him. His warmth radiated to her and she shivered. The action caused him to stir. He grunted and rolled slowly to his back. His voice was husky and thick from sleep. "What time is it…"

"Only 7:30." She replied, looking at the clock.

He let out a loud grown. Opening one eye to a small slit, he reached his arm over her and pulled her to him from her spot. "Go back to sleep. It's too early. I thought I took care of your energy."

Red tinted her cheeks. "You already did."

He casually brushed her soft hair with his hand, his eyes still closed. "Do I need to again?"

She didn't say anything, only moved her leg up over his hip and pressed herself to the front of him, pushing her head underneath his chin. Her pelvic region could feel his reaction begin to grow. She moved her hips against him in a motion similar to the night before.

"Hmm. Don't do that if you don't want to." He murmured, still half asleep. He tightened his hold on her bare torso.

She kissed his chest. "I do-"

He squeezed the flesh of her upper leg near her pelvis.

"-but later today."

His disappointment was clear. "Why later?"

Melina smiled and moved until she was sitting up on him, her legs straddling him. Her perky breasts teased him with small jiggling movements. She said nothing, only teased him with her body. Her wet slit ground above the base of his manhood. "You told me you'd take me riding."

"Oh, I can take you riding…" He growled, pressing her into himself with his hands on her rear.

"You know what I mean, Gryder. It'll be too hot out if we wait too long." She frowned.

"Yea, yea. I'll take you riding." He rolled his eyes and took his hands off of her to let her up. He watched her naked body parts as she gathered her strewn clothing. "Then afterwards."

She giggled and altered her voice to sound like an actress in a foreign film. "Afterwards you can take me at will."

Gryder grinned and slid out of bed to find his own clothes. Not long into their usual routine, they were ready to go downstairs. She walked through the door first, wearing jeans that accentuated her curves. His eyes settled on her rear and he slid his hand into her back pocket.

Melina shook him off with a turn of her lips and walked faster towards the stairs. She wasn't intentionally being a tease, he knew, but she was enticing all the same. At the bottom of the stairwell, Melina casually strode into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. There was a lot to choose from the cabinets and the refrigerator. She knew her way around, which was always a mixture of ease and uncomfort. It slightly bothered her how she knew where things were kept.

He waited on her to decide, leaning patiently on the counter. Passing by the kitchen on their way out to the garage, Lyon, Logan, and two others Gryder only knew by sight gave him unusual looks. Lyon sneered. "Heard you got some action last night. How was it?"

"Fuck off, Vastia." Gryder said with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit talk. He glanced to Melina. She was opening a snack cake wrapper. Whether she heard the comment or not, he didn't know.

Lyon crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk still present. "Come on. You're the only one around here who's getting some regular action. I'd say she's a pretty good lay by the sound of it."

Gryder straightened up off the counter, growling. "It's none of your damn business."

"It is when we can hear you giving her all ya got with all the loud banging and moans."

Melina frowned while she ate, embarrassed. She didn't want to hear the man talk about her like that. Last night had been her first time and Gryder had done his best to be careful. It wasn't until someone else brought it up that she became uneasy. She took a deep breath. "I'm going outside."

She ignored Lyon as she walked to the back door. Immediately following her, Gryder brushed Lyon's shoulder with his own. He grabbed his boots from the mat beside the door frame before he followed her out. With the others going into town, he knew it would just be him and Melina for most of the day. He sat on one of the patio chairs to tie his shoelaces and she ate the rest of her snack cake while waiting on Gryder. When he stood up, she waded up the clear wrapping and stuffed it into his jeans pocket with a grin.

The morning air was crisp and dew still shone on the grass. They headed for the barn, striding close beside the other. His bright eyes turned to the drive to watch Sting, Lyon, and the others leave the premises in one of the black SUVs.

"Which one are you taking?" Melina asked, indicating to the horses in the small lot beside the building. He would have to open the gate to the larger pastures before they headed out on the trails so the remaining horses could graze.

He gazed at the horse's and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno yet. You're riding King though."

"Why him?" She asked curiously. She followed Gryder inside after he slid the doors open and watched as he pulled the necessary equipment from the racks.

"'Cause King is an older gelding. He's calm for beginners."

"Which one is he?"

He motioned with his head. "The chestnut with the white on his tail."

Melina trailed behind, observing everything the man was doing. He saddled and bridled the chestnut for her and then attended to his own. Carefully handing her the reins, he said, "Don't drop 'em, they're split reins."

She saw what he meant; the thick leather was not one piece but two. The horse chomped at the bit, patient as he stood there ready to be ridden. Seeing what Gryder did with his reins, she looped both over the horse's neck just in front of the heavy saddle. Eventually he helped Melina into the saddle, using it as an excuse to touch her butt. Once he mounted up on a darker brown gelding, he led them towards the trails that began in the woods.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Laxus squinted with the rising sun in his face. He took in a sleepy breath. Trees hid them from sight, giving them cover for the day's stake out. Near the house was movement. He watched for a moment as a handful of men stepped outside. Not knowing was if it was important to note or not, he tapped a sleeping Gajeel in the side with his boot.

Gajeel sat up, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "What you got." He groggily stated.

"I don't know. It looks like they're leaving." Laxus said. They watched a blond man and another enter a black SUV, and three more entered it before the vehicle backed up to drive down the long gravel drive.

"Probably getting the morning shipment," Gajeel guessed, remembering the routines from his past. If they were the same. "Melina isn't with them."

Laxus quickly glanced at him. "Do you think this is a good time?"

Gajeel shrugged. He turned over from where he lay, his eyes landing on Natsu. He tried to wake him up, but couldn't reach him and he didn't want to make any extra noise. He picked up a piece of tree bark from the base of the tree beside him and threw it.

It hit Natsu in the face. The man woke up scowling, but yawned instead of saying a thing. Gajeel grabbed his binoculars. He checked the windows for movement. The blinds were drawn, giving him view of the rooms inside the house. The kitchen was empty, so was one of the living rooms. Not getting any other results, he dropped the device into the grass. "I can't tell anything. Not how many are in there. All we know is five left. Don't know when they'll be back either."

"What should we do?" Laxus asked, taking a drink from his water.

Gajeel thought about all of their options. They could go in now while it was morning. Surprise would be with them if some were still asleep. If they did and those men came back and brought more with them, they would be at greater risk of being seen or worse. They could wait until that night and go in with the minimal security. But that would mean Melina would have to spend another day with her captors. He let out a rough sigh.

The back door opened. It was unexpected. All three men were alert and held their breaths as Melina strolled out onto the wooden patio. A younger, dark haired man that Gajeel had saw last with his daughter then walked out carrying a pair of boots. He casually sat down to put them on, and to Gajeel's amazement, his daughter waited by him.

"The hell is she doing…" He whispered, watching but knowing he could do nothing.

After a few months of being held prisoner, he would have bet that she would have attempted to escape now as freedom presented itself. Instead, she calmly stood not a foot away from the young man. Even going as far as pushing her trash into his pocket. She actually touched him. And smiled about it.

Laxus kept glancing beside him at Gajeel as they lay in the grass, in case his friend would think of doing something stupid. "Easy. We will get her. Wait it out." He murmured.

Natsu too was a little nervous. He swallowed and kept his moving around to a minimum. Against his judgement, Gajeel gave a barely perceptible nod, relenting to observe her instead. His eyes never left Melina as the two of them comfortably made their way to the barn.

He breathed. "There's something really strange. Why the hell is she still there and not running?"

"It almost looks like she's friends with him. Or more than that…" Natsu commented with a squint.

Gajeel balled his fist, ready to knock the pink haired man out. He clenched his teeth and spat through them. "What did you just say? Over my dead body is she more than friends with that bitch boy."

"Calm down." Laxus hissed. He grabbed Gajeel's binoculars out of his hands to use them to keep an eye on Melina.

"Give me those-" Gajeel grumbled, taking them back and ignoring the frown his action had set on the blond's features. His finger moved the knob on the top to focus. Melina was watching the man saddle up one of the two horses they had quickly brushed.

"What's going on." Natsu asked.

"It looks like they're going riding." Gajeel replied, almost as a question. He kept the binoculars trained on them until they finished and had mounted. The young man led Melina's horse down the hill towards the line of trees where they were hidden.

The two of them were talking, and then Melina let out a laugh. Why was her hair red? She seemed so comfortable around him. The man laughed and glanced back at her. A smile was etched into her face as he looked at her. Gajeel hadn't seen her appear to be that happy in a long while.

What had they done to her?

Thoughts then crept into his mind. He tried to ignore them, but they wormed their way through his mental barriers. Images of her captor and her- no. No. He willed himself to think of other things. They were riding the trails. He knew them. Or most of them.

"Oh shit," Gajeel suddenly voiced. "They're on the trails, they could find the truck."

"It took us a few good hours to get here though." Natsu commented, pointing a finger behind him.

Gajeel gave him a stare and an eye roll. "It's almost 9am. They've got all damn day."

Laxus kept watch on the younger couple on horseback. He bit the inside of his cheek. "This could be a good thing. If they go far enough to find the truck and we follow them, there's three of us and one of him. We could easily overtake him and then we won't have to fight in there at all." He motioned to the large house up the hill in front of them.

"We follow them." Gajeel said finally. He preferred to get Melina out without a fight, but he high doubted there wouldn't be one. He wasn't entirely sure Melina would come that willingly, either, considering the girl's body language and demeanor.

He quickly picked up his gear, carefully handling the weapons. He barely waited for the other two to gather up and come after him. Trying to be as quiet as they could be as to not spook the horses, the three trailed them at a distance, hidden by trees and thick foliage.

Gajeel's intense eyes stared at his daughter. He made sure to note the distance between her and the boy. He looked a little older than her, by a few years. He disliked the way he looked at her, and it was apparent that they knew each other better than Gajeel would have liked. Melina reached out to grab his extended arm, leaning over to the side to feel the man's arm. There was a smug expression plastered on his features.

His hand tightened on his binoculars.

What came next surprised Gajeel right to his core. It set fire to his insides and no amount of water could extinguish it. The young man leaned his face down to hers and met her lips in a kiss. She kissed him back with as much passion as he expressed towards her. An arm roughly wrapped around her before breaking their lip lock.

Laxus placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing as hard as he could to keep the angered man from making a peep. It was one of the hardest things a father could ever do. To watch his firstborn coerce with a probable -and most likely- drug dealer in an intimate way such as that sickened him. What else could have possibly happened between them? Biting his lip, he gazed down at the gun in his hand. His finger brushed over the trigger. It would be simple. So easy…

He muttered something under his breath.

"Shh." Laxus supplied. He kept his hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"If they are like that now," Gajeel said slowly in a low voice. He seemed calm. "Then what did she have to go through to get there."

Laxus could sense where his thought process was headed. He cringed. "Don't go there."

"How can I not…"

"Just don't."

Gajeel scowled and spit. He shook Laxus' hand off and began to follow them again. The blond gave Natsu a certain look. They both knew Gajeel was in a bad mental place. The best thing to happen would be for them to get Melina and get the hell out of there.

They observed the horse and riders from a distance. It was nearing noon when they made it back to the house. Gajeel wanted to retch; Melina let the young man hang all over her, touching her in places that Gajeel would have broken his hand without hesitation. They spent a considerable amount of time in the barn after letting the horse's out to graze.

Gajeel waited none too patiently. "What's taking them so damn long to put shit up."

Out of the corner of his eye, Natsu glanced to Laxus, who met his gaze with the same. It was obvious. They had a feeling Gajeel wasn't willing to believe it, seeing as he questioned out loud. After eating a powerbar each, the two they spied on finally emerged. A smug look spread across the dark haired man's face and Melina hurriedly picked out hay bits from her hair.

Gajeel's brow creased, his lips forming a hard line. He wasn't stupid. There had been many times he had had that facial expression himself from romancing Levy. A growl came from his throat and he gripped the pistol in his hand with rage. A rage he didn't think was possible. Everything in him wanted to tear that man limb from limb. Curse words flowed into his mind, though none of them he thought was fitting enough to call the bastard.

He was also aware of his companions on either side of him, nervously shifting but each holding their breath. With great difficulty, Gajeel slid the pistol closer to Laxus, pausing before letting go. As bad as he wanted to violently shoot the one who violated his daughter, he didn't want to accidentally hurt her as well.

He quietly waited until the back door of the house shut behind them before rising up from his prone position. He had to think up a plan for that night. There was no more waiting for the right, opportune moment. Whether or not they'd go up against one or twenty, it didn't matter to him. He'd go in balls to the walls to get her out and finally be done with it.


	35. 34 - There Was A Firefight! Part 1

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN: "THERE WAS A FIREFIGHT!" - The Boondock Saints.**

I highly suggest watching it. Definitely one of my favorite films of all time. It's early 90s and rated R for gore violence and explicit language, but it's well made! It's got a ton of action and a lot of humor.

*Mature content below: I do Not condone the blatant and extreme violence and use of hard drugs such as the like below. This is strictly for storytelling purposes. Please don't do drugs. It's not just a cliche saying. [My brother was into heroin bad and he almost died from overdosing, and contemplated suicide. By the grace of God he is now a recovering addict, clean for over two years and counting.]

I will probably go back in here and add more detail later.

Chapter XXXIV

Sting cranked the volume on the stereo sitting in the corner of the large living room. A deep bass of the music thrummed through the room. He returned to his spot on the couch, picking up his pistol to continue cleaning it. Beside him Lyon did the same. Three others occupied the other furniture pieces.

Gryder was seated on the edge of a recliner. His Smith & Wesson was apart in separate pieces, a dirty rag with cleaner wiping over the barrel. He casually glanced at Melina. "Hand me that bottle, babe."

She took a bite of her sandwich she had made before she sitting down on the floor by his leg and reached over to her other side, grabbing the cleaner by the blond man. By now, Sting was like a father-figure, always making sure she was safe and had the essentials. Beside him and Gryder, she ignored all others as they only gawked at her and poked fun at her and Gryder's expense. Considering her environment, she was accustomed.

She watched contentedly as he finished wiping down the parts. Metallic sounds of the pieces fitting together was heard over the music playing around them. Gryder grinned when he had successfully put the firearm back together. He pulled back the slide with a jerk and pointed it towards the wall.

"I bet it works like new." He commented, happy with himself.

"It better. Those are notorious for hangfires." Sting said, closing one eye to look down the unattached barrel while he wiped it down.

"It hasn't yet." Gryder replied. He brought the gun back down to release the mag, then slid back the top. A round popped out, which he stuffed back into the mag.

"What's that?" Melina asked. She watched him carefully with the unfired bullet.

"A hangfire? It's when the pistol fails to fire a round."

"It's bad?"

Gryder snorted. "Yea, it could do some damage to the gun. And your hand if it goes off unexpectedly." He noticed her curious expression. Holding the barrel, he offered her the unloaded handle. "You wanna hold it?"

She shook her head with a shy smile.

"It's not going to hurt you. I took the rounds out."

"I know. It's ok. I just want to watch."

He retracted his offer with an exaggerated sigh. "Ohkay fine."

A cell phone starting ringing. Sting put down the rag and went over to turn the music down before answering. He looked out the window as he listened to the voice on the other end. Bright headlights in the night's darkness were approaching the house. He nodded. "Yes sir."

"Was that boss?" Lyon asked. He tossed his dirty rag onto the glass coffee table and holstered his newly polished firearm.

"Yep. He wants us to unload a small shipment."

"Of what?" Gryder turned to him. Melina glanced back and forth between the men.

"A few pounds that he wants someone to test. To make sure it's the quality he paid them to produce."

Melina felt as though she shouldn't be listening in. It incriminated her to be there with them, but she didn't know what else to do other than try to be as quiet as possible. The weaponry around her made her nervous.

Gryder shoved the mag into his pistol and left it on the coffee table in front of her. "Just stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"You're not going to try any of the drugs, please Gryder." Melina's lowered voice threatened to beg.

He gazed at her. "If no one specifically asks me to, I won't. But I can't promise anything."

It seemed to calm her a bit. She bit the inside of her cheek. "I don't want you to be incapacitated all night. You're really the only one I feel ok to be with."

He knew that. He didn't particularly want to do drugs tonight. A night like the one before was what he was hoping. It made something inside him go soft when she worried about him. "I won't, Love. It'll be ok."

She nodded as he kissed the top of her head. He rose and left the room to follow where others went. Alone for the time being, Melina attempted to tidy up, putting all the gun cleaning items together on the coffee table and threw away the used rags.

Her eyes fell on the locked back door. There were no blinds on the windows facing the backyard. She saw her reflection in the glass from the lights. There was nothing physically stopping her from leaving. Just walking out and running into the night. She had no idea where she was, but she would eventually find a road and follow it until she came to a town.

Though something did stop her. She looked over her shoulder at the door through which she saw Gryder leave. She couldn't deny it now. Not after her and Gryder had gotten intimate. There was a deep connection with him she honestly hadn't expected. Hearing the garage door motor run, she knew they were busy. She hoped he wouldn't get high.

After cleaning up the kitchen and the living room where they had been, she looked around, searching for something to do. A loud laugh came from the garage. A chair scraped against the cement. She scratched at her hip right under her shorts waistband and absentmindedly turned to head upstairs. Once on the second floor, she headed for the room her and Gryder shared.

She flipped on the light switch to the hallway and her heart all but stopped. She sucked in a deep gasp when she saw the same German Shepard that kept haunting her. An icy feeling spread from her stomach to her limbs, keeping her frozen.

The dog calmly walked up to her, sniffing along the way. Its ears were relaxed and it seemed unconcerned with her, as if she were just decoration. Its black nose bumped her shaking hand and licked her leg. She yelped, not expecting the wet warmth. The dog gazed up at her, wagging its tail.

"Go away." She said with a shaky voice. "Go. Please."

The black and tan dog sat and barked, raising a paw to her. It inched closer to her and immediately sat back down. Reaching out tentatively, her hand touched the top of the dog's head. It let her, its tongue lolling out the side of its panting mouth and showing teeth. When she took her hand away, it barked.

She tried to walk around it, keeping close to the wall. It turned its head to watch her with a closed mouth. Making it the door, Melina hurriedly entered and slammed the door. She stood shaking. Dogs scared her. She had always objected when her brothers bothered their parents for a puppy. They were cute and all, but they grew up.

A sound caught her attention. A loud, deep pop. It seemed close, though she couldn't know for sure. Rubbing her hand along her bare arm, she very quietly opened the bedroom door to peek her head out. At the top of the stairs, the German Shepherd stood ridged, the hair on his shoulders standing up straight. A deep growl purred from it.

A gunshot rang out below. The sudden sound cause her to violently jump, a few choice words coming to her lips. And to her surprise, the dog didn't leap forward. It lowered its head to watch the rooms below. Then, it turned and ran towards the bedroom door. The beast didn't seem scared, more alert than anything. It simply sat by the door. Waiting.

* * *

Making sure their weapons were loaded, the three men on a rescue mission watched the vehicle disappear as it came to a stop outside the front of the garage. Gajeel adjusted the black headband on his forehead, then rubbed his face. The action left dirt smears on his skin, the dry material mixing with the sweat present. He sucked in a breath through his nose and spat in front of him. "Every man save the sentries will be in that garage."

"You figure?" Natsu asked a rhetorical, fixing the armband on his bicep. He cocked his rifle and waited until they began their night assault on the property's main building.

"It's the best chance we got. Take out the guards, the security lights. Then pick 'em off one by one. Just stay in the shadows." Gajeel spoke and then swallowed. He tried to keep his breathing normal, but the anticipation of a gunfight electrified him. "But for God sake's, don't hit Melina."

"Ten four. Anything else we need to address before shit hits the fan?" Laxus stuffed a pistol into his jeans.

"Yea. Leave that fuckin' bitch boy to me." Gajeel scowled with a menacing growl as he thought about the earlier scene at the barn. He'd beat that motherfucker to death for taking advantage of his teenager daughter.

Natsu covered the near empty duffle bag with dirt and leaves and poured the bottle of gasoline they had brought along on it at Gajeel's request. He pocketed a black zippo, knowing he'd need it for later. The more evidence they got rid of, the less they'd be tied to Jose and the massacre.

Raising the binoculars once more, Gajeel could just make out the garage door to the house close. "Alright. Laxus, take the back. Natsu, you got the front."

The men split ways. Laxus stalked towards the far side of the house, while Natsu took to the shadows to edge around to the front. Running up the hill, Gajeel spotted one of the basement's windows. He swung the assault rifle around to his back by the shoulder strap as he neared it. He swiftly looked around for signs of the few men that would be out on patrol.

Seeing no one yet, Gajeel carefully positioned himself and with a grunt, kicked in the window. The glass fell to the basement cement floor with a high pitched screech. He cringed, hoping that no one would be close enough to hear it. He used the barrel of the pistol at his side to clear the sharp glass away and slipped inside feet first.

Landing with a thump, he quickly scanned the vicinity, bringing his rifle up in case he wasn't alone. Quietly he maneuvered through the various boxes, furniture, and various other objects stored there. He found the steps that led up to the door, but underneath that he was pleased to find the house's large breaker box.

He unhinged the cover to scroll through the labels that belonged with the appropriate switch. "You're all in for one hell of a surprise…" He muttered. Deciding to flip all of them, his hand wedged under and swiftly flipped the switches all at once.

Instantly, the sound of the AC unit whined to a silence. The lights on the floors above would be out, leaving them all in darkness. It was to his advantage; the more of Jose's henchmen that couldn't see shit to make their shots worth a damn would be hindered, giving him and the other two more time to slowly and methodically take them down.

He rounded the stairs, pulling his rifle up as he silently ascended aside from the occasional creaking boards. Opening the door, he peeked through the crack. It was pitch black, but he could see the hallway walls on either side of the door. Opening it further with his foot, Gajeel brought the AR-15 up, holding it at the ready with steady aim. His mind tried to bring up the mental blueprints of the house from long ago. Melina could be in a few places.

Outside, there was a gunshot. Gajeel's breath caught. Laxus was none to quiet with his assassinations. The fuck was wrong with him? One of the sentries must have taken him by surprise; he had told him to use brute force to terminate them to keep the surprise.

There was a sound of a door creaking caught his attention. He looked though the scope on the top of the weapon. Several muffled footsteps came to his attention, and he tried to count how many sets there were. At least seven were present, and there could have been more, though he was unsure. Quieted voices whispered to each other, the sounds of furniture turning over for cover.

He very slowly began to creep further up the hall as he listened. Distinct sounds of pistols cocking clicked in the air. Footsteps neared him and he froze, lifting the gun to aim and instinctively holding his breath. The footsteps rushed up the stairs to his left, just on the other side of the wall. He waited, curious as to what was going on.

Letting out the breath, he listened intently. A few minutes ticked by. No one stirred in the darkness. It was silent. Eerie. Any moment someone could open fire and hell would break loose. He was careful not to make a noise as he repositioned. A sudden rhythmic sound came through the wall beside him, and a dog bounded out and beelined for the open garage door.

The sight was so odd, he couldn't help but focus on it for a moment. Gajeel almost missed the footsteps. He heard a deep voice, a young man. "It's us, we're coming down."

Another voice answered with a simple "go".

It sparked a familiar memory that was store in the recesses of his mind. He knew that second voice. Eyes widened at the revelation. Sting was still in business with Jose. Who he had once known as a young adult, the voice was now deeper. It held an authoritative edge. Surprise threatened to cause him loss of focus, but he paid closer attention as the footsteps hit the floor.

Had Sting been the one to kidnap Melina for Jose? Surely the grown up kid would have known Gajeel would be pissed to high heaven.

Gajeel scowled. In anger, he fired off a shot into the darkness, half hoping his bullet would find the blonde. His shot was answered a few moments later. There was a flash of light and an small exploding sound popped off, followed by a few more shots. He ducked. The shade of a decorative lamp sitting atop a small end table near the hallway took the impact of a bullet. It simply fell to the floor with two holes broken through the fabric.

He thought he heard a small scream in the din. A pang of worry and a inner shot of adrenaline coursed through him. He popped off a few more rounds, then called out. "Melina!"

A bullet grazed his upper arm. Hot fire erupted there and began to spread from the cut. He squeezed his eyes tight as a pain he hadn't felt in a very long time overtook his senses for several seconds. "Dammit!"

He gritted his teeth and returned fire, unleashing many rounds into the darkness. He knew Melina was somewhere out there, but he couldn't just let them shower him with hot bullets. If he didn't do some shooting himself, he was as good as dead.

After what seemed like forever, his rifle clicked as the mag contained no more ammunition. Should be bring out his pistol or take the time to reload the rifle? It was an easy decision. He wanted to save his pistol for when he was face to face with the specific bastards he set out to kill. Slumping to the floor, he ignored his bleeding arm and the pain involved in using the muscles and began to reload.

As he had stopped shooting, the others became silent, no doubt doing the same thing or repositioning. Once he was done, he cocked and locked. Glancing up he saw two bodies move across the room. He quickly aimed to fire, but another gun stopped him. He switched his attention to the direction where it had come from and fired.

More gunshots sounded, making him duck down for cover. Whoever it was who successfully managed to get out through the back door, he'd be after. His instincts told him it was imperative that he follow, but he was pinned down. If he rose, he'd be shot multiple times. If it was Melina who got out, his only hope would be that Laxus would run into her before someone else does.

* * *

Gryder stood by the garage steps, reaching up to scratch his head through his shaggy mess of hair. He watched behind Sting as Jose strode through the open garage door, exposing the vehicle outside and the night air. The other guys stood around, waiting for what their boss brought back home. Three other people walked in behind Jose. Surprise was apparent.

Bora, Dyst, and Ivan stopped behind Jose. Dyst took a stance where he could see everyone, an assault rifle in his hands. In Bora's arms were two bricks of product. He set them on the table at the center of the garage. He glanced to where several girls were chained to the floor. He tsked, shaking his head. "What happened to good house manners? Keeping merchandise laying around where anyone could get it?"

"They're fine where they are." Jose grumbled. He pointed to the bricks. "Sting."

The blonde took a deep breath, taking out a pocket knife. He cut a slit in the top of it, then closed the knife. "Who wants dibs."

A few guys walked over and under the boss' scrutiny, sampled the powder. They made it into lines and took sniffs. Gryder shifted his weight. He wondered what Melina was up to in the house. Thoughts turned to her and their bed and-

One of the guys threw back his head and chuckled. "This is some damn good stuff."

Another let out a laugh and bumped the other's arm. Bora smiled. He turned to Ivan, who stood silently observing everything. Jose was quietly relaying all of their successful deals and profits. He pulled out to offer an available seat, which he took without a word. Bora stood beside Ivan, Dyst stood behind him.

Ivan nodded as Jose spoke to him. His eyes scanned over the handful of girls in his trafficking ring. They huddled together, each one with their eyes averted. They knew when some got high, they'd be used. And none too gently.

With a flick of his finger, the other drug lord motioned for Bora. The man left for a brief minute and came back carrying another brick, this time much smaller than the previous two.

"What's this?" Someone asked. They all stared intrigued.

"This is a more potent batch, supplied by Ivan's crew." Jose replied, letting himself smile. He produced a tiny box that contained a capped needle and syringe.

Gryder narrowed his eyes. He glanced to Sting, who looked on with unusual focus. Jose had never shown interest in mainlining, or even allowing his crew to do it. It went straight into the bloodstream, intensifying the high, but was also more dangerous than ingesting it the way they had been. It must have been Ivan's idea, as it was his infamous product that was to be tested on new subjects.

Sting crossed his arms and turned as one of the men use a lighter to heat the underside of a spoon to liquefy Ivan's brand. The man loaded the syringe and stuck the unused needle in his arm. He shook his head and made his way back to Gryder to stand by him. "This is new." He sounded irritated.

"Yea. I don't know, man." He had never mainlined, and really hadn't thought about the process until just then. It seemed like too much effort to go through just to get a high. It was much easier and just as effective to snort, which is what Gryder prefered. After getting to know Melina, he almost would rather not do it anymore.

Sting nodded to Jose's usual stuff. "Want ours then?"

Gryder glanced at it on the table and made a face, shaking his head once. His arms crossed over his chest. "Nah. I'm good."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Just don't want to right now."

Narrowing his eyes, Sting stared at him. This had happened once before, a long time ago. And the outcome hadn't been good for anyone. He kept his voice low. "Mest. You can't."

"Can't what?" He asked in the same low voice, still watching the others with their drug use.

"You can't have Melina."

Gryder's head snapped to him, his eyes hard.

"She's from a different world, kid. It's all fun with her now, but what if she get's pregnant, huh? She's seventeen and you're twenty. It won't work. Even if it did, her father would beat the living daylights outta you, if not kill you first."

"You're so full of shit. How would you know any of this." Gryder hissed. He objected to Sting's obvious disapproval of his and Melina's relationship.

"I've lived it out with her father." Sting murmured.

Gryder's eyes widened. "What?"

The older man quickly explained what had happened in the past between him, Jose, and Gajeel. Melina had been a product of love from an unlikely situation. And Sting's old partner had chosen her and her mother. Gryder's eyes searched the floor as he listened. Everything was making more sense. Why Melina was here, why she wasn't held with the other girls, why Jose kept asking for any news on Gajeel. Everything now added up.

"So Jose is using Melina to get to Gajeel."

Sting gave a small nod.

He felt his heart start to race with the knowledge. "What happens when Jose is successful?"

The blonde was quiet for a while, as if he was thinking. Gryder tried to wait patiently, but ended up shifting his weight again and grunting with anticipation. Sting seemed hesitant to answer.

"He'll torture Melina in front of Gajeel. Then kill him and use Melina up 'til she's broken, or until someone buys her."

Gryder growled, his fists balling up. Anger surfaced on his face. "No. That is not happening." He said through clenched teeth.

And the reply was nothing what the young man was expecting. "Then you better get her out of here."

Before he could reply, the lights cut out and darkness swallowed them. The hostage girls let out startled cries. His open mouth clamped shut. "The fuck was that." He stated flatly. Sting was alert, looking around and waiting for the sound again. Everyone grabbed their firearms, some wielding rifles, others black metal pistols.

Ivan narrowed his eyes, looking back at Bora and Dyst. Both men began to move towards the door. Jose looked towards the garage door that led to the kitchen. He looked at Sting and pointed, turning to the others. "Find out what the hell that was."

The blonde pulled out his pistol and cocked the slide. He looked to Gryder as the followed behind the others. "Shit, I left my gun inside." He cursed as he patted his jeans and his tight fitting t shirt.

"We'll get it."

"I hope Melina's alright." Gryder muttered.

They entered into the kitchen. The lights were off, creating a pitch blackness. Bora tried the switch, but nothing happened. He motioned to Dyst, who turned on the scope on his rifle. Ivan's right hand man quickly brought up his semi automatic rifle to look through the scope, crouching next to the long table beside Dyst.

Lyon quietly and quickly moved to the far wall, holding his pistol out and away from him. He looked out the window. The outside porch light was busted. Glass littered the wooden deck. He whistled low to Sting. "Light's busted."

Sting nodded. Although the others had a vague idea of what was happening, he knew exactly what was about to go down. He grabbed Gryder's shirt and drug him along, crouching as they moved through the kitchen to the living room.

His bright eyes searched the darkness for Melina, but she wasn't there. He barely saw the outline of his Smith & Wesson, still where he left it. He rushed to pick it up, sliding back the slide on top without hesitation. "I'm gonna find Melina." He whispered.

There was no answer. Only alert, silent men waited in the darkness. Sting watched for motion. His eyes adjusted to the minimal light to see Bora lower his gun and gesture with his hand. He then turned to Gryder. "We're clear for the moment. Check your room. If she's there, bring her. I have a feeling I know what's on."

"If she's not?"

"Find her before Jose."

Sting jumped to cover Gryder in case there were unseen eyes watching. Gryder moved, holding his pistol out in front of him with both hands. He put his back to the wall by the stairwell, then held out the gun to check up. He wished he had a flashlight. He couldn't see up the steps, but had to go quickly.

He heard a growl as he neared the stairs. His voice was hushed and light. "Hey buddy. Hey boy, it's me. I'm friendly."

The dog's growl subsided, and he felt a wet nose push up against him. It whined and hurried back to the door. Gryder was there then and swiftly opened the door. There was a scream. Relief flooded through him. She was ok, she was safe. He held the pistol away from him, pointing it to the floor, and reached out to her with his free hand. "Whoa, whoa. Melina, it's me!"

"Gryder! What's going on?!" She immediately rushed and pushed herself against him, feeling completely safe when his arm enclosed around her. They stood in the dark, Melina shaking as Gryder tried to think of what to do next.

He walked towards the windows, feeling Melina still attached to him. Gazing out onto the front grounds, he found that the security lights were all out. Not even the moon was glowing. It was black as black could get. And there was movement. "What the hell."

"What?" Melina asked anxiously.

He didn't answer, only followed the near invisible movement with his eyes. Squinting, he saw it was a person. He almost lost the black shape, but was able to follow it around until the window frame cut him off. Mildly he addressed Melina. "I don't know, baby. Just stay with me."

His free hand dropped to hers and he pulled her with him towards the other side of the room. They couldn't stay there. It would be stupid. If whoever it was came searching the house with more people, they would be trapped. "Come on."

Melina let him lead her to the door. She had never seen him worried. The man was usually stoic. His current demeanor frightened her. She whispered against his chest. "I'm scared."

Although his mind was preoccupied, Gryder did his best to comfort her. His lips touched the top of her head. "I know. Hush so I can think."

The dog wagged its tail and bounded down the stairs. They followed it, stopping short of the bottom. He called out to Sting. "It's us, we're coming down."

"Go," was Sting's short reply.

Gryder positioned Melina between himself and the wall, then proceeded. He saw Sting raise his gun as they came around the stairs to cover them. He pushed Melina to the carpet and crouched there with her. "You ok?"

She nodded, but since it was dark she hummed. "Yes."

He turned to the blonde. "There's at least one bogey outside the front."

"That means he brought help. Shit." Sting murmured.

"Who?" Melina asked automatically. Her worry and confusion was clear. Wisps of her red hair flew from her ponytail to float around her face.

No one answered her simple question. No one really wanted to. How did one explain that someone was coming to rescue her and kill the rest of them? A gunshot rang out then, followed by another. A few more shot out, short flashes of light indicating that the fired weapons were friendly. Melina screamed and clung tighter to Gryder's side.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" He yelled to be heard above the loud shots.

A bullet ricocheted off of something in the darkness and then Sting let of a livid curse as it whirled past. Glass shattered behind them as the stray bullet crashed into the wall through a picture frame. Melina let out another terrified scream. Gryder pried her hands from him and rose up to crouch beside Sting. He kept one hand on Melina, who huddled close to him. His Smith & Wesson was pointing out at the rest of the house, at the ready.

"Melina!" A voice roared through the stray gunshots. "-dammit!"

The girl behind him tensed. Extreme surprise coated her voice. "Dad?!"

She tried to get up, a sense of excitement and fear rolled into one at the sound of her father's voice. Gryder turned to stuff her back down. "Get down! Are you fuckin' insane? There's bullets whizzing every direction!"

"But-"

He cut her off, getting close. She saw the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He didn't want to lose her. "Stay down, baby, please!"

It was then that she realized he hadn't been saying 'Love' anymore. He had switched it to 'baby'. What did that mean? Her eyes searched his again before she felt his lips on hers. She kissed him back despite the surrounding gunfire and shouts and the question in her mind on the distinct change in his words. When he pulled away, he asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I do. I-"

"Then let me protect you. Stay with me."

A round hit the carpet two feet from them, the sudden impact startling her. She yelped, gripping Gryder's arm even tighter.

"I am with you!"

His face was right next to hers. "I mean stay with me."

He swore as a puzzled expression covered her face and the sounds of shots firing closed in around them.

"Gryder, get your ass up here now!" Sting shouted, and then fired his pistol before ducking for cover.

He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to help Sting, to shoot back at whoever was trying to kill them. But a larger part wanted to run with Melina. There was no way he wanted to hurt her by killing her father or the people he brought with him. If he didn't fight back on either front, she would end up in the care of Jose to be abused or in the care of her father, and he would never see her again. He pursed his lips as he desperately thought.

"I'm taking her." He called out to Sting. As he looked into her frightened eyes, he thought he could see a future. He wasn't going to let her go. Not any time soon.

"What?" Sting cried not catching his sentence and moving towards the kitchen from behind a downed recliner. He glanced at him. By the way the kid held onto her, Sting understood. "How you getting out?"

"How the fuck should I know?" He called back, then covered Melina's head by his side with his arm when a ricochet buzzed past.

It seemed like forever until there was a break in the gunfight. No one know how many were out there or where. Bora and Dyst broke away and went to search the upstairs. Lyon and Logan went around to the back. The others went off in pairs through the house.

The lull gave them a chance to reload in safety and for Gryder to make an escape. He slid over to Sting, who had presented him with another pistol, which he grabbed as well as a handful of rounds, stuffing them in his pockets. "Be careful out there." Sting warned.

Melina's eyes widened. "Wait, we're leaving?"

"Yes." He said simply. He brought her hand that he held to his lips and kissed. "We're getting the hell outta Dodge before all hell breaks loose."

"But what about my dad?!"

Gryder ignored her, as he didn't know what to say. He promptly began to quickly reload the handgun's magazine. She pressed again.

"Gryder, I'm serious! What's going on." Her voice was a little shaky, but it held a firm edge.

He huffed as he stuffed the rounds. Might as well just spill the beans since there was a good chance none of them were gonna make it out alive. "Look babe, you stay here with Jose and he'll let the others have their way with you and then he'll sell you for the highest price. The only reason you're here is to get your dad here and kill him."

She gasped. "He's going to- How could you go along with that!"

"Well what else did ya expect from a bunch of druggies?" He asked incredulously glancing at her while he worked. "I didn't know the full story til tonight. I don't want to see you end up like those other girls."

"Then help me get to my father!" She leaned closer on his chest as he slouched behind the furniture.

"Sweetheart," he cringed at her words and wet his lips. "I can't do that."

Melina's eyes watered as she pleaded with him. "Please, Gryder, help me get-"

"You leave with your dad, and I'll never see you again," He stated bluntly, a matter of fact in his seriousness. He looked into her teary eyes, wanting to reach up to drag the tear about to fall onto her cheek, but not being able to for having to ready his only defense. "I don't want that either."

Her heart fluttered. Wet eyes took him in with a new sense of direction. She could tell when he was joking, when he was having fun. She could also tell when he was being earnest. And she saw it, one hundred percent. The raw emotion frightened her to her core. "W-what are you saying?"

"Come on." He replied instead, taking her hand in his. When she didn't pull away or hinder him, he knew she would come with him willingly. She wanted to. A small smile twitched his lips. He raised the hem of his t shirt and placed her hand on his belt loop. The girl he was pretty sure he loved was shaking like a leaf. "Don't let go of me."

It was apparent she was extremely out of it, of course never having gone through something as intense as this firefight would very possibly get. He had to watch her physically nod in agreement before his eyes returned to what was before him. Waiting for Sting to open fire two times, he then rose up and darted through the living room with Melina right behind him.

"Old man, you had better be a good shot-" Gryder grunted and grumbled nervously, hoping Sting would distract the opposing line of fire long enough for him to get Melina to the other side of the far living space.

The gun shots sounded as though they were coming from the hallway on the other side of the stairwell. It was hard to tell in the dark. If he could get to the back door and out, maybe he could get her to the woods and have some cover.

He dropped to the floor in a rush, causing Melina to topple onto him with a grunt. Her hair flew into her face and she sustained rug burns on her knees. He peeked over the top of a leather sectional long enough to see a flash of light in the darkness, fully seeing an outline of a large man now in the room directly ahead.

The gunfire now directed itself to where he was. He quickly ducked, then covered Melina with his body. A short series of rounds hit the wall behind them, one breaking the glass in a window pane. It stopped and Gryder immediately returned fire, rising from her and extending his arm to aim the pistol. Squeezing the trigger, he popped off three rounds in the direct from where the previous fire came.

"No!" Melina grabbed his arm, throwing off his aim. The pistol went off, projecting the last bullet into the ceiling instead. She pressed herself to his chest while she tried to pull on his bicep and forearm.

"Fuck!" Gryder exclaimed. "What are you doin'?"

"You can't shoot my father!" Melina shrilled, panic present and rising.

"Melina?!" Gajeel called out close by. He cursed as a bullet flew by, provided by Sting from the other side of the house.

She was about to call back when Gryder put his hand over her mouth. He hissed into her ear, pressing the back of her head to his shoulder. "SHH, dammit! Do you want him to kill me!?"

Her fingers tried to pry loose his hold on her. She struggled against his unmoving grip, but soon gave up. Her body relaxed into him and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She was very tired and felt as though she was slowly going into shock. When he let go of her mouth, she breathed in a rush against the skin of his neck. "I don't want that."

He tightened his hold on her waist.

"I'm tired." Melina whispered, her chest heaved. Her teeth clacked as she did, the muscles tensed from the excitement.

"You gotta run, baby. I can't carry you yet."

She didn't know why she liked when he called her baby. Though maybe she did. In the confusion, it was difficult for Melina to make sense of anything, let alone what she felt. However, she did know that she would follow Gryder anywhere. Her spinning head wasn't cooperating.

The young man with her took her hand and while Sting engaged Gajeel with a quick burst of fire, made a beeline for the back door in the dining room. The hardest part would be opening it swiftly enough go get through before bullets began to shower them. As he made it to the closed entry, more shots rang out from the stairwell. Flashes of light brightened the downstairs like fireworks and it all inadvertently gave Gryder a clear opportunity.

He pulled the handle and stuffed Melina through, then he flung himself out after her. His grip on the pistol tightened. "Go, go to the barn!" He hissed into her ear.

She spun around to meet him, not expecting to be mere centimeters away from his face. SHe breathed out in a rush, letting her hands run over his chest. Gun fire was heard from within the house. Sounds of an apparent struggle was loud. "No Gryder!"

"Baby-" He took a quick glance over his shoulder. He knew Sting needed his help. If she'd just do what he told her to do, he could focus on the task at hand rather than if she was safe. "Just fuckin' listen-"

Melina shook her head. She knew what he was about to do, she knew his mannerisms. He was fiercely loyal and he'd do whatever he could to assist. "What about you? I'm not going without you!"

"Melina, dammit! Just go! I'll be right behind you!" His voice rose slightly in frustration. He saw her turn around to begin to run, and immediately he reentered the house.


	36. 35 - There Was A Firefight! Part 2

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Ignore any errors, blah blah blah... you know what I usually say, ha. I may have gotten some details wrong from the previous earlier chapters, but I'll change them when I go back to look.

Chapter XXXV

Gryder left the door wide open, ducking down behind the spot he had been hiding before leading Melina outside. He readied his gun and then brought it up. Frowning into the darkness, Gryder squeezed off a shot, then another. He ducked his head behind the piece of furniture. More shots popped off and the sound of a body slumping on the floor was heard behind him.

Far in the living room, a stray bullet grazed the radio just right, turning it on; the loud rap song blared in the darkness. It gave the dire situation a movie like quality. Gryder stared into the dark, amazed that it had happened, of all the times and possibilities. His attention was quickly altered as footsteps approached.

A gun's top slide chinked above Gryder's head. He sucked in a breath. The older man knew he was there. In an attempt to save himself from hot, angry metal, Gryder dove for Gajeel's legs, shooting out from behind his hiding spot. His pistol clanked on the floor and slid a few feet away out of his immediate reach.

"Fuck-!"

Gajeel spat out a livid curse as he toppled to the ground, surprised by the sudden action. His grip on his black hand gun loosened. His eyes saw white as a fist struck his face, making contact with his cheek.

Drawing back his fist again, Gryder landed a punch hard to the face. It felt wrong. He couldn't place it. Maybe it was his emotional connection to Melina. But he had to do it. He needed to get Melina out of the area. If he managed to slow her father enough for him to slip out to meet her at the barn, then maybe they could flee in one of the available cars.

The young druggie scrambled for his pistol and crouch-ran towards the open back door. He straightened once he was outside, his head immediately snapping towards the barn. It was then that he registered the scream.

Under the busted security light, Melina was struggling against a dark clothed man. He held her in one hand, the gun in his other hand pointing behind him. He gripped her tighter, causing her to mewl.

"Let her go, fucker!" Gryder yelled with a rough growl. He swiftly brought his gun up with both hands and aimed it at the man. He kept his finger off the trigger, as Melina was within the target area.

"Wait-" The man began. He let go of Melina when she bit his arm. She pushed herself away from him, but he reached for her again.

Gryder fired a shot. The round hit the man in the leg. Not at all where he was aiming, but it was dark and adrenaline coursing through him was abundant. The man went down with a cry. Gryder didn't care if the man was a part of Jose's ring or not.

He ran towards her, keeping the barrel of his gun pointed to the grass. "What did I say?!"

"And I said I'm not going without you!" She hissed.

He spat on the ground beside him, then huffed out a breath. Sweat rolled down his back, trickling under the waistband of his jeans. His shirt stuck to him and he felt certain parts of it pooling with sweat. He quickly brought the material up to wipe the sweat from his face.

Melina ran towards the barn ahead of him, glancing over her shoulder to see him right behind. She moved out of the way so he could slide open the large door. She slipped inside while he checked around to see if anyone was approaching.

The air was a little chilly, but it felt good on his slick skin. He rolled the heavy door shut, the track squeaking. He turned to Melina. "You ok?"

"Yea," she replied with a tremble. "Gryder, what are we doing?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, ignoring her question. He touched her arm to bring her closer to him and felt the chill bumps on her skin. It made sense; all she wore was a tank and shorts and it wasn't exactly a warm night. "Do you want my shirt?"

"No, I'm fine. Really. But what are we doing?" She asked again.

"Trying not to die." He responded, then swallowed.

"But what are we doing? Us, right now?"

He saw her fear, the uncertainty of the night's end. Her hands fiercely gripped his sides above his jeans. Looking down at her, he knew she was wanting an answer to his previous statement. The fact that she was here with him instead of running for her father -her rescuer who would kill him- was not lost on him.

He bent his head down to kiss her. She eagerly met his lips with hers. He then wrapped his arm around her waist to eliminate the space between them until they were touching. Her hands slid up his back, leaning into him. She felt his hand on her cheek, gently brushing her skin.

Pulling away from her, his eyes searched hers. For the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why he thought it was a good idea to blurt out his feelings. The words escaped him before he could keep them in check. He didn't want her to see him as weak because of his confession, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm trying to keep you safe because I love you. You can go and find your dad, I'll personally take you to him. But if you feel even a little bit the same way... Stay with me. I can promise you I'll love you until I die. It may not be the greatest life, but you'll always be first to me."

Melina's mouth worked, though no sound came. She clutched him tighter. "You, you... " She breathed.

She had never known anyone outside of her family to profess their love for her. It was a foreign concept to her, she barely understood it for herself as she wrestled with her own feelings. How did she know what love felt like? She was almost eighteen. She was barely legal with the minimal knowledge of how life really worked. Gryder was a drug dealer. She could never live that life.

He stared expectantly at her, hoping she'd say something. His hard eyes softened in the unknown answer. His finger twitched on the pistol. The moment to regret his words had already passed. What the fuck was his problem? How could he let this young woman affect him this way? The answer was clear to him even if in the back of his mind. He knew it, he felt it.

Melina surprised him when she quickly raised her hands to his shoulders, bringing her face to his. She crushed her lips against his waiting mouth. Wisps of her hair flying around stuck to her face, mixing into their intimate moment. She breathed against him, mentally affirming her answer.

Releasing his grip on the gun, Gryder let it fall to the cement flooring. He earnestly returned her embrace. His strong arms fully wrapped around her and he briefly lifted her up off the ground. When her feet touched the floor, he pulled away only to envelop her head with his arm, pressing her to his chest. He roughly kissed the top of her head.

"I got you, baby. We're gonna get out of this."

"But promise me you won't hurt my father."

He cringed, already knowing he couldn't keep it. He was bound for a hurting later if Gajeel got ahold of him. "Melina, if it's between me or him-"

"Promise me! I love him too!" She voiced desperately. Her fists gripped his shirt near the sleeves.

"Ok, ok, I swear! Damn!" He felt her relax her death grip. His lips turned up when he realized what she said. She inadvertently told him she loved him.

A gun fired outside not too far away from the barn door. The horses in the pasture whinnied and hoofbeats thundered as they moved from the building to the other side of their grassy lot. Gryder lunged for his pistol and turned around, his arm out to shield Melina. He murmured, "Move."

This time Melina did what he said, moving towards the back of the barn. She held her hands out in front of her to keep from tripping over the farm equipment haphazardly lying around. Gryder joined her by the large red combine harvester the moment the barn door slid open in a rush. They ducked down behind the massive back tire. He wore an intense expression as he watched a man enter from their hiding place.

"I know you came in here, you fuckin son of a bitch..." A growl erupted in the quiet, followed by the cocking of a pistol. He raised the weapon in case he was shot at and fumbled with something in his pocket. He pulled out a small flashlight and clicked it on. He anchored it in one palm below the handgun in his other.

Gryder motioned for Melina to move. She crept around the harvester with him in tow and keeping in the shadows. He readied his Smith & Wesson, knowing he'd have to use it sooner or later. He would try to keep his promise to Melina if it came to it.

"Have they ruined you that you'd rather stay with them? Your mother and I have been worried sick, Melina." Gajeel called out, holding his gun up as he looked around.

As she crept through the darkness, Melina bit her bottom lip. Any other time she would have dropped everything the moment she heard her father and not stop until she was safe with her family again. Gryder changed all that. She made her decision, albeit hastily chosen, but part of her felt guilty for not really knowing what to choose.

Gryder stealthily maneuvered around her, careful not to bump into anything or make noise. He slowly followed her father with his eyes, always making sure something was in between them to block them from view. He froze when the flashlight beam swept over their hiding spot and continued on through the old building.

"Stay here," Gryder whispered quietly in her ear, his breath warm against it.

She nodded and watched him creep around the tractor and bush hog to the back door. He felt the door, searching for the handle. Unlocking the door, he looked over his shoulder. The flashlight was pointing in the opposite direction, with Gajeel busy looking in the dark corners by the empty horse stalls.

He nodded, and Melina started forward while he watched Gajeel in case he turned around and saw them. They'd be as deer in the deadlights. Melina was halfway to him, carefully avoiding the heavy chains that connected the tractor and the large, flat equipement piece. It was hard to see in the dark, and she was doing well until her foot brushed the metal links.

Gryder pursed his lips, knowing what was coming. She jumped towards him as Gajeel's flashlight pointed their way. He pulled her along with him through to the brush between the building's walland the woodline, staying in the darker shadows.

"Where do we go?" She expressed urgently. Her hold on his hand tightened.

"...I don't know. Fuck, I don't know." He uttered, glancing behind him. A few gunshots were heard it seemed from all directions. Their only options were to either get to a vehicle or catch a few horses. They were several long yards from any vehicle. And the latter seemed unlikely.

He felt a presence behind him through the green uncut brush behind the barn. Letting go of Melina's hand, Gryder intentionally separated them, leading Gajeel away from his daughter. He felt a hand go for his shoulder and he turned as he felt the fingers touch him.

With murderous intent, Gajeel seized Gryder with his free hand, pointing the barrel at him with his other. He took Gryder's gun from him and tossed it behind him. He then shoved him further into the open between the barn and the house and pistol whipped him in the face, letting Gryder fall to the ground in a heap from the blow.

The young man gave a guttural cry as his head snapped back and away from the gunmetal. Blood gushed from his nose and when he opened his eyes, he was on the ground looking up at the towering man above him. He barely brought his arm up in time to defend himself as Gajeel's fist struck him again in the cheek, fully sending him into the dirt. His boot then swiftly connected with his stomach. Gryder cried out with sudden but expected pain, curling into a ball and spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Dad! Daddy, please stop!" Melina exclaimed from the edge of the brush. She watched in horror as her father quickly beat Gryder senseless. She had never seen her father so angry. It seeped from him like a dark cloud that covered everything. He was going to kill.

Gryder leaned onto his arm, half rolling to lift his head. Dark red liquid poured from his nose now, his mouth added to it. A trickle ran down from a slice on his cheek. His stomach burned from the power issued behind the kick. All he could do was groan and hold his gut. He spat out the blood. It pooled onto the dirt and grass like splattered syrup. He tried to take a deep breath through his open mouth.

"Get up and fight me like a grown ass man, not some inept sack of shit."

Gryder coughed and spit, breathing heavy out of his mouth. He drug himself into a sitting position, cringing at the pain. "No."

"What? Don't act like a damn hero!" Gajeel roared.

He fell over as Gajeel bent over to uppercut him in the jaw. Groaning, Gryder squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of agony. He could think a few other things he rather be doing. His pistol was too far away to be of any use. His bright eyes caught a glimpse of Melina sobbing, leaning against a tree along the dark woodline a few yards away. He heard it more than saw it, but he could make out her form. Gritting his teeth, he prepared himself for another assault.

He had made a promise. As much as he wanted to pick up his gun and shoot him in the head, Gryder had sworn not to hurt him for Melina's sake. So he'd take whatever was given, even if it resulted in death, in order to keep it.

"Daddy! Please! Don't do this! Gryder, get up!" Melina cried, turning desperately towards both of them in turn. She shivered as a strong breeze blew through. Leaves were blown with the direction of the wind, and her hair flew into her face.

"I hope you've had your fill, 'cause where you're going you won't get any. I should let you rot in prison for statutory rape and let the inmates do the rest." Gajeel ignored his daughter and threatened Gryder, all of his attention zoomed in on the man.

Gryder let out a gurgle, something resembling a laugh. "You t-think it wasn't mutual? She let me fuck her. Your sweet daughter isn't so innocent anymore."

Gajeel growled and cocked back the slide of his gun. His jaw clenched as he aimed the barrel at him. His finger moved to the trigger and before he could squeeze it, Melina appeared in front of him. He stared wide eyed and aimed away from her.

"Get out of the way, dammit!" He yelled, leaning forward to grab her.

"No! No! Stop!" She cried hysterically, leaning over a broken Gryder. She sobbed. "I won't let you kill him!"

"He's a dangerous, sick bastard, Melina!" He shouted and stared incredulously at his daughter. "He's part of a drug cartel, for fuck's sake!"

She turned on him. "And so were you!"

He bit back his next words with surprise. She had found out. They had told her. He watched stunned as she turned back to the man, tentatively touching him and avoiding his injuries. Gryder leaned up and turned to spit, still breathing out of his mouth as blood coated his nose and bled into his mouth.

"M-Melina," he struggled to get a breath.

"Shh. Don't talk." She rubbed her face with the back of her hand trying to clear her teary eyes. She looked around in vain for something to clean up the blood on his face. His shirt was ripped from where he had been mercilessly beaten. She gripped it and prepared to rip it further to utilize it. "Hold still so I can-"

"Baby." He murmured, gazing up at her. He cringed as he moved closer to her. His hand slowly reached up to touch her cheek, but he left a bloody smudge. "I promised."

"I didn't mean for you to lay down and die! No!" She began to sob, the ferocity shaking her entire body.

The sudden emotion pouring from her sent him into alarm. Cringing, he pulled her to him, not caring anymore than he may smear his blood onto her. He ignored Gajeel's startle at their embrace and focused on Melina. "I meant every word I said."

She briefly smiled through the tears.

"Every word he said?! Oh come on, he doesn't love you!" Gajeel couldn't believe the words he heard. He itched to shoot him, but he had to get a clear shot without Melina nearby. "He's just saying shit 'cause he knows it affects you! What the hell have they done to you!?"

Melina felt hands on her shoulders. Her father began to drag her away. She struggled against him, still connected to Gryder. Gajeel kicked Gryder in the shoulder, breaking the connection and tossed Melina to the side. He swiftly aimed again before Melina could react. She screamed, knowing it was about to happen.

Pursing his lips, Gryder struggled in a deep breath before issuing a shout, the effort throwing spittle and grime from his mouth. He knew he wasn't going to fight back. Not with Melina present. He was done. And she was gone, her father would make sure of that. "Kill me, motherfucker! Just do it! 'Cause I changed, I ain't jack shit without her!"

Gajeel faltered at those words. "What did you say?"

"I said just kill me, dammit!"

It wasn't what Gajeel heard. In an instant, he was a young adult again, in tears and crumpling to the floor of his apartment before a pregnant Levy, all defenses broken before her as she questioned the man that he was, or ought to be. That night he spilled everything to her, every lie he ever told her, every half truth and direct evasion. He laid bare himself to show her how much he loved her. Because he knew then that if he didn't, she'd walk out. Pregnant or not.

He had given up the drugs for her. For Melina. He went through the hell of withdrawal for her. He broke friendships for her. He'd given up his entire life. For her. Hearing Gryder's honest words hit home like he had just sucker punched him in the gut.

He lowered the pistol, turning to Melina. Rain started to sprinkle on them. Thunder that hadn't rolled prior began its deep toll. He glared. "What's going on here?"

Gryder leaned up to finally sit, taking advantage of Gajeel's unexpected pause. "I thought it was obvious." He paused to spit. "Can't imagine dying for someone I didn't love."

Her father looked from Gryder, who roughly stood up, to her. "And I suppose you love him too?" He expected a more rational answer from her. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't, nevertheless it promptly came out of her mouth.

"Yes." She moved beside Gryder, letting him wrap an arm around her waist.

"Melina…" Gajeel was near speechless.

He stared at his oldest child. She had somehow grown in the time away from her family. She was less like a child and seemed more like an adult, though it didn't help him at all to know what Gryder had done with her. The choices she had to have made in the last few months pushed her to become more than she should be at her age.

He still wanted to kill the fucker, but seeing how Melina looked at him as he carefully bent down to retrieve his pistol, he only watched the scene laid out before him.

"So what's the plan, Redfox?" Gryder asked and slid the top metal back on his weapon.

"What? Excuse me?"

"I'm all for getting Melina out of here. What's next?"

"Weren't you just trying to escape with her?" Gajeel was having trouble following.

Gryder adjusted his weight, leaning a little as he favored his side. "As I said, I'm all for it. Are we getting the hell outta here or what?"

The older man snapped out of his stupor. "You are _not_ coming."

"If he's not, then I'm staying. I'm going wherever he goes." Melina stepped in, reaching out for the younger man. He inwardly cringed as Gryder's hand brushed Melina's rear and he held her close to him. She looked up to his eyes, scanning over his beaten features.

"Sorry baby, I'm all bloody. I'd get it all over ya." He commented quietly, gazing down at her. His face neared hers, and she could smell the metallic scent of blood.

The situation was beginning to give Gajeel a headache. He waved the pistol, as if it would clear his mind. Cold water started to rain down from above and the thunder rolled louder. It couldn't be happening. His daughter couldn't be in love with someone like… like him.

"If you've got something in mind, now would be a good time to do it." Gryder grunted and began to lead Melina away in the direction of a group of vehicles parked in front of the mansion.

Gajeel glared at him. He would deal with his bitch ass later. Right now, the young man was right. They had to get out. If Jose found them, all three of them could end up dead. "Oi!"

Turning at the sound, Gryder saw Gajeel wave his gun in the opposite direction. Her father led the way in the rain. They hurried across the back lawn towards the trees, checking behind them in case more bogeys followed and entered into the woods.

The leaves above somewhat sheltered them from the drizzling rain. The rainwater started to cleanse Gryder's face, clearing away the grime. Melina shivered from the cold settling over her. Everything was dark, she had to keep her hands out in front of her, knowing her father was ahead and Gryder behind.

A rustle in the brush startled them. Gryder spun around in the muddying path, bringing his gun up in defense mode. Gajeel heard it too, and he turned and watched the area beyond Gryder with a ready weapon. A man appeared, sweeping overgrown stems away as he limped.

"Ah, shit…" a voice murmured as a larger stem with several round leaves slapped him in the face.

"Laxus?" Gajeel called.

"Yea… don't shoot." Laxus called back. He took a few steps, every other one favoring one of his legs. He saw the darkened, vague forms lower their pistols as he approached. "I saw Melina with you, figured I better follow. Some dickhead shot me in the leg…"

The blond glanced up to see the familiar faces of Melina and Gajeel, and an extra person who wasn't Natsu. He narrowed his eyes and halted. "Who're you?"

Gryder snorted and let out a rough chuckle, realizing what had happened earlier just outside the back door. He replied, "Some dickhead."

Laxus gave a confused expression to Gajeel, who just shook his head. He turned back to the newcomer who had shot him. "That was you, huh."

"Sorry." Gryder shrugged, then placed a hand around Melina's opposite hip.

Gajeel shoved his arm away from his daughter. "Hey, knock it off."

"Is he with us now?" Laxus asked Gajeel, pointing his thumb at the younger, dark haired man. He shifted his weight.

"Unfortunately. Save all questions for later."

Gryder gave a overly large smile. He waved his pistol in the air. "After you."

The man limped towards Gajeel and they continued their way into the woods. Melina and Gryder listened to the others while they hiked. She reached back her hand, which he took with his free one.

"What's it look like?" Gajeel was asking.

The blond let out a quick breath. "I took out as many as I could, ended up with the last mag. Figured I'd save it for when I need it. I dunno about Natsu."

"You need another mag?"

"Nah, I'm good right now. There's a few back at the truck I'll pick up."

Gajeel lifted his second, unused pistol from his jeans and held it out to him by the barrel, presenting the handle to him. "Just in case more shit goes down. We're still not out."

Laxus took it and stuffed it along with his own. "I hope Natsu got out of there. Last I saw, he was poppin' 'em left and right around the front of the house. He actually threw in a smoke grenade."

"Clever," Gajeel murmured.

"Yea. But I'm not sure if someone saw me head towards the woods or not, so we gotta move fast."

Gajeel grunted in reply, leading them up to the creek. Behind and to the left of them, echoing shouts caught up to them. A few gunshots fired. The sounds seemed closer. "Shit. They're following us."

He took a step towards Gryder, motioning to his pistol. "You got enough rounds?"

"I should."

"What's the model?"

"Smith & Wesson, 40 cal."

He nodded. "I may have some at the truck. If not, switch it out for my other Springfield when we get there."

Gryder raised an eyebrow. ".45?"

"And hollowpoint." Gajeel smirked.

"Nice. Not settling for a pass-through."

Melina watched them speak with their weapon lingo, very quickly losing interest. "Alright, seriously, let's go." She said with a chatter of her teeth; the cold rain kept pouring down on them. Pulling Gryder forward, she wanted to catch up with Laxus.

What seemed like forever, they finally reached Gajeel's truck. The dark Dodge Ram blended well into the surroundings. Gajeel rushed forward to open the door for his daughter. She visibly shook and gratefully climbed into the dry vehicle. An unopened water bottle was in one of the cup holders. She took it and drank, watching the men dig around in the duffle in the truck bed. Seeing the black jacket stuffed on the dash, she pulled it on.

Laxus opened the back passenger door. He slid in and shut the door. Melina's teeth chattered as she rubbed her hands together. He motioned to the wheel. "Here, turn on the heat."

She turned the engine and immediately, warm air began to seep through the vents. It felt almost surreal to be in her father's truck. A giggle wanted to burst forth from her chest. She was almost home.

Small explosions of gunshots sounded closer than they had been before. Laxus leaned forward to call out the open driver's door. "Hurry the fuck up, we still gotta get Natsu!"

Melina's eyes swept the vehicle's perimeter several feet out. She heard a deep whine. It was something she had heard a few times while at the mansion. It reminded her of Sting's Charger. Her eyes widened. She lurched for the wheel to call out to her father. As she did, two beams of light intensified in the darkness as the neared.

A roar of a four wheel drive came into earshot. Gajeel and Gryder scrambled, Gajeel jumping into the driver's seat, while the other hopped into the bed. He gripped the top of the bed with one hand, hitting the back window several times with his other, yelling as he did. "Go, go, go!"

Gajeel threw the truck into drive as another vehicle's headlights rounded the corner, mud flying as it attempted to drift past a large tree. "Where the hell did that come from!"

He hit the accelerator until the engine roared, then shifted into a higher gear, which hauled them into a greater speed. Laxus slid the back window open and the sounds outside were more sharp in the cab. Gryder yelled through the small window over the engine and the rush of wind.

"Oh shit! It's the Subaru! Gajeel, you gotta haul some major ass!"

"What's the Subaru?" Laxus asked.

"Jose's drug runner!"

Gajeel looked into the side mirror, seeing the vehicle gain on them. The truck flew over the uneven ground, spinning up mud and grass from the back tires and narrowly missing the sporadically placed tree trunks and other plant life. The vehicle Gryder glimpsed closed a little of the distance between them. A loud explosion filled the air.

Gryder grunted as the truck's tires hit a ditch in the ground. He fell into the bed, hitting his head on the back of the cab. His feet kicked at the duffle, which had slid to the upright tailgate. A bullet ricocheted somewhere close. Gryder dropped to the bed lining to dig through the bag. Picking up the gun Gajeel had mentioned before the chase started, he popped his head up from behind the tailgate to fire back.

The truck zoomed past the corn by the edge of the field. The tall stalks flashed by in a blur. Wind whipped at Gryder's wet hair and shirt, and Laxus kept watch on Gryder. He turned to the driver. "We gotta go back for Natsu!"

"Fuck! That's right..." Gajeel growled, and shook his head. He found the turnoff he had used to get there, quickly turning the vehicle to the right to enter onto the road.

In the front passenger seat, Melina held onto the door's armrest, watching the scene behind. She gasped as Gryder lost his balance, falling backwards onto his back from his seated position. He leaned up on his arm to cock the pistol and rose up to fire a few rounds.

Tires squealed as they made contact with the pavement. The uneven terrain smoothed out on the blacktop, giving Gryder better aim. A gun appeared out the window of the other car and fired at them. It sped up, the engine clearly upshifting. "You better step it up!" Gryder shouted towards the cab, still keeping an eye on their pursuers.

Gajeel promptly shifted and the truck began to draw away from the Subaru. His daily driver wasn't as lightweight as was their tail; eventually they'd be overtaken before they get off the road, let alone find Natsu.

Ahead was the beginning of the estate's long drive. Gajeel felt like he was on a suicide mission. They finally stormed the gates and now had Melina with them. They should be on their way home putting in as much distance as they could instead of running back into where there was danger. It was messed up. However, they couldn't just leave Natsu's dumb ass to die.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Gryder cried, shoving his face up to the window.

"I've got a third man still back there. We're not leaving him!"

Gryder pursed his lips and glanced over his shoulder. They had pulled off the road and were now headed down the gravel lane. The pursuing headlights appeared behind and the Subaru turned down the lane.

Someone was running up the lane down the drive. "Is that him?" Gajeel asked aloud. The lights behind him made him nervous.

"I think it is. Slow down!" Laxus replied.

"Like hell I'm slowing down!"

The blond rolled down the window with the button, sticking his head out. He saw the pink hair. "Get it, bitch!"

Natsu recognized the truck, then saw the vehicle closing in on them. He dove in through the door Laxus opened before sliding over behind the driver's seat. Without waiting for the door to shut, Gajeel slammed the accelerator. "We gotta turn around. Once we're back there, it'll be hard to get out. They'll be on us like white on rice."

"I couldn't get all of them," Natsu said. "But they're into some messed up shit. Before I left, I saw several girls tied up in the garage."

Melina's head snapped to him. "Oh! They're being sold along with the drugs! I watched a few of the deals."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "That could have been you!"

"But it wasn't! Gryder kept me from it."

There was a sound metal on metal sound and the truck lurched forward as the Subaru attempted to smash into the tailgate. It rammed the back end. Gajeel jerked the wheel to the left, guiding the truck off the lane and into the wooden fence that bordered it. Wood flew around them, and the large truck skidded back onto the lane, now headed back towards the road.

The grey Subaru was quick; it easily drifted onto the slick grass as it turned around. It caught up with them. Gryder shouted something from the back and Gajeel glanced up into the rearview to see. He hit a dip in the drive and at the current speed, lost control. The truck skated off the gravel onto the grass and barreled into a large tree, smacking into it from the side. It effectively ended their get away.

"Fuck!" Gajeel yelled, punching the wheel. He turned to the others as they scrambled out of the cab.

Gryder hurdled out of the bed and was at Melina's side in a heartbeat. He palmed the Springfield with an extra magazine in his pocket. "Come on!" He stuffed her behind the large tree trunk while the others hid behind the truck for cover.

"Wait!" She cried, peering around the trunk. He slid behind the front right tire, ignoring her as his focus shifted to staying alive himself.

Gajeel crouched near the bumper, while the other two were at the rear. The Subaru idled and the doors opened to gunfire. Melina immediately covered her ears against the loud shots, huddling against the back of the tree. She hugged her legs close to her, hearing the bullets whiz past.

Her father grunted. He held his shoulder with a grimace, taking a moment to collect himself. When his hand pulled away, there was blood. Gryder knelt on the ground beside him. He sprawled out on the wet grass and laid rapid fire from underneath the truck. One or two rounds from the barrel hit the Subaru's hood. The rest missed their mark.

Melina heard Laxus curse and a mag slide out of a pistol, then the reload. Gryder glanced back at her, jumping as a round missed him. A bullet penetrated the tree high up. A branch above made a crackling sound. It broke off from the main trunk and toppled to the ground. He watched as it fell towards Melina.

He could barely get a word out before the branch and all its leaves engulfed her. She screamed, sending him into a panic. He clambered his way to her, skidding into the branch that covered her. "Melina!"

Lifting the raw wood, Gryder carefully drug it to the side. He had to be quick, as there was hot metal flying around. He used the branch as crude shield, positioning it to the side of the base trunk. Melina's hands covered her head. She whimpered as he bent close to her. There was scratch on her cheek, but she was intact.

A voice called out from the other vehicle. One which Gryder was familiar. He strained to hear what Sting shouted.

"Gajeel!"

He glanced to where Melina's father crouched. Their gazes met. Gryder could only guess what was going on through the man's mind as his name was called through the pouring rain.


	37. 36 - There Was A Firefight! Part 3

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : It's kind of a shorter one… Sorry. The only time you'll ever hear Levy use a curse word… lol. Don't hate me with this.

Chapter XXXVI

Checking the front door's lock, Levy turned on the porch light. She stared out the window past where the light could reach in the darkness. Thunder rolled in the distance and the wind blew the leaves in the trees. Somewhere out there were her husband and daughter. Struggling to keep back the tears from fear and worry, she hugged herself.

There was no way to know if Melina was safe in Gajeel's care, or if the worst had happened, and she hadn't been aware. She hadn't been there with them to help protect Melina. What if they came back and someone was hurt? She wasn't well equipped with medical supplies. What if they came back and someone was dead-

Levy shut her eyes, briefly squeezing them. She berated herself and shook off the negative thoughts. No, they were fine. All four of them. If anyone could get her out and keep them all alive, it was Gajeel. He was smart. He knew how to do it.

The soft sound of feet on the carpeted steps alerted her to one of her children's presence and her eyes shot open, turning to the stairs behind her.

In his gym shorts, Rhett stared at her. His resemblance of his father made her gasp, though it was only because of her deep thoughts of him. "You should be in bed."

"So should you," he pointed out in a sleepy haze. "It's 2am."

Levy had nothing to say, as she knew how late it was. She simply turned back to the window in the front door, tugging on her sleeve.

Her son made a noise with his mouth and went to the kitchen for water. The house was dark, only the light from the porch and a night light plugged into the wall weakly lit the rooms. Walking back to the stairs, Rhett carried the glass. He saw Karia at the top and hurried up the steps.

"Why's mom down there in the dark?" She asked curiously. The bathroom door was open and the water could be heard filling up the toilet tank.

"She can't sleep. Here." He handed her his half empty water glass. "Don't bother her."

He couldn't sleep either. There was too much on his mind, no doubt in his mother's. It wasn't the first time he caught Levy awake and up at night. She had bags under her tired eyes and they were almost always tinted with a little red. Either from crying or bloodshot from lack of sleep, he didn't know. She barely managed to make meals for them until her body dragged her to the couch. It wasn't good for her health.

Karia took it, looking up at her oldest brother.

"Don't bother her. Just go back to sleep." He murmured as he moved to his room and shut the door.

With a glance to the front door below, Karia drank the rest of the water and went to bed.

In the darkness, Levy closed her eyes and let out a breath at the sounds of her children's doors latching. The absence of family members had done a number on them. She felt as though they wouldn't be whole until everyone was reunited once again.

There were no sounds. Only the intake of air and the exhale as she silently stood in place. How she wanted to sleep. Her body and mind were exhausted. It seemed as though every minute of the day she was waiting on a text or call. Those small favors helped her regain the calm within her, hearing his voice and knowing everything was alright. And when she didn't get one, it caused her mind to wonder.

A soft vibration buzzed. The sound was like a trumpet in the quiet. On the coffee table, her cell phone screen lit up with a call. She rushed to see who it was. It could only be one of very few people to call at this time of night.

The caller ID showed it was Gajeel.

"Hello! Gajeel!" She cried as flung herself out the front door. The last thing she wanted was to wake up the children with her apparent concern. The wind picked up, curling her hair into her face. She moved onto the porch steps, her eyes searching the ground as she listened. "Gajeel!"

No one on the other end spoke, though she heard distorted shouts and the phone sounded as though it was rubbing against clothing. Had he pocket dialed on accident? As she pressed the device to her ear, Levy let out a gasp as loud popping noises were heard.

Shouts closer to his phone -which she guessed was in his pocket- were now clearer. Someone yelled a curse and there was a scream. Levy gripped it tightly, tears no longer able to be held back. They streamed freely down her cheeks, her breath in her throat.

" _We… the hell out... He's losing… blood!"_ Natsu was yelling, but all she could hear was bits and pieces, along with the rustle of the receiver against the material of his clothing. Gunfire cut the sound out for a moment. The rest sounded like a war zone.

" _We're… get you out!"_

Levy closed her eyes as a tightness formed deep in her chest. Her free hand shot up to cover her mouth.

" _Dad!"_ The voice was unmistakable. She listened on painfully helpless.

" _Where's Melina…"_

" _She's… here."_ It was an unfamiliar male voice.

" _Take her…"_ There was more rustling. She couldn't make out a lot of the words. It was Gajeel, but not his normal voice. Something was wrong. " _If…promise me… take her to her mother…"_

It was too much. "No! No, Gajeel, you fight, dammit!" Levy cried hysterically through the swishing on the other end. Her body began to shake, making her teeth clatter.

" _You get off her, you son of-"_ The call abruptly ended, leaving her with the dial tone beeping in her ear.

Holding the phone out in front of her, she struggled not to hyperventilate. A raindrop landed on the blank screen, followed by another. A gush of wind hit her, tearing her hair away from her neck in a rush. Thunder rolled again, by the sound of it, closer than when it had last rumbled.

She hurriedly unlocked the device to dial a number. Her hands shook, fumbling with the touchscreen keypad. Her choked sobs made it difficult to breathe. A strong voice on the other end quickly answered.

"Levy, what's wrong? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Dad, dad!" Levy broke down. Her husband had her promise not to tell the law enforcement where he was, especially her father. But it certainly sounded as though they were in real trouble. "It's G-Gajeel! Something is wrong!"

Tom's voice turned even. "Ok, breathe and calm down. What's happened."

There was no calm for her at the moment. "I-I-I don't know, his phone w-was on and, and- I don't think he meant to call me! There was gunshots!"

"Wait, gunshots? Where is he?"

"He and two others went to find Melina, he knows where they are!" She looked up as the sky began to let loose the rain. Droplets fell to the ground around her.

Her father grumbled into the phone. "Are you kidding me? I specifically told him not to! To let the police handle it!"

"I know, but they've got her. I d-don't know for sure but it sounded as though someone had been shot!" She seriously hoped not. There was already too much turmoil with the kidnapping and now it put two of her loves in danger.

"Where are you?" Tom demanded. It sounded as though he was dressing.

"I'm h-home, I'm outside." Levy replied, squinting up at the black sky, shivering from the sudden excitement and anticipation.

"Good, stay there. Don't alert the children. I'm on my way to you."

* * *

"Gajeel!"

Gryder turned his head to look through the rain at Melina's father. He could tell there was recognition on his grim features. In his grasp, Melina squirmed. She tried to peer around the upright trunk now that the gunfire had stopped.

He pulled her back to her position against the bark, spitting out rainwater as it seeped into his mouth. Squinting through the drizzle, he attempted to watch the inevitable confrontation. His grip on the Springfield tightened.

Gajeel took a deep breath. "Sting?!" He shouted. His old friend was still in the business? He had had a feeling...

"We don't have to do this!" The tone in the blond's voice indicated defeat.

It was as if he knew Jose had lost, and soon they'd all be dead or in cuffs if Gajeel and the others escaped. Melina would be able to testify against them all in court if it came down to it. She'd also be a key witness to all of their illegal activities. Her statements alone would put them in prison for life.

"Like hell we don't!"

"Gajeel, listen-" Sting began. He leaned on his open car door, pointing the pistol in his hands at the slick, muddy ground. He couldn't see them, only the truck and the tree trunk. The Subaru's driver's side door began to open, but he quickly stopped the driver from emerging with a swipe of a hand on top of the vehicle's roof.

Rage mustered within Gajeel. As Sting spoke, his gaze lingered on his daughter and then man he couldn't quite figure out. "You fucking kidnapped my daughter! Do you really think it'll end better than one of us dead?!"

It was difficult to hear over the drenching rain, but Sting heard it. He heard the betray. "I didn't want this to happen. I-"

"Shut up!" Gajeel roared, and swung around to face his former friend, popping up from his hiding place. He fired a round hoping to silence him for good. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me!"

The bullet ricocheted off the car and into the night. It was then that the driver's side door opened fully. Jose cocked back a black Glock and called out. "Hand over the girl or I'll kill you all myself. Which one first? Of course, it really doesn't matter to me."

Gajeel was surprised to see his old boss. The father figure he had once looked up to. How time had changed them both. Now he knew what Sting was trying to tell him; if he fought them, it would just be more difficult. But there was no way in hell he was going to go back home without his daughter to bring back to Levy. He'd die first.

"Over my dead body!" He yelled. The adrenaline that pumped through his veins turned cold.

"Well that can certainly be arranged," Jose easily replied. "What I don't understand is why you fight me. All I did was ask a simple question."

Gajeel remained silent. He felt his shoulder and swallowed before carefully responding. "I left the cartel for good. I don't do it anymore. I changed. I don't know how much clearer I can be."

At that declaration, Jose laughed. He casually leaned his arm on the vehicle. "People change. I get it. But I asked you to do something for me. Now come back and I'll let the girl go."

Gajeel couldn't keep his tongue. "You endangered my family, you bastard! You never asked me a damn thing! You only take the Coward's route!"

"Come now. I gave you several years to returned to us. I let you play house and enjoy your so called newfound life to get it all out of your system. I never would have thought Black Steel would still choose an illegitimate child and her tiny stripper of a mother over his true father, a father who gave him a new start! Can't you see that you abandoned your family?"

There were no words to describe the anger building up in Gajeel's chest. Grounding his teeth, he closed his eyes against the burn of the insults on the people he loved. He had raised his family from the ground up and was proud of all of it. He had come so far. There was no doubt in his mind that his wife was the reason he was still alive. Their four children gave him a reason to keep going when life was hard.

Gajeel fumed. He checked the magazine in his pistol and roughly shoved it back in. "I have a family. It doesn't involve you."

He swiftly brought his gun up to fire over the truck. Jose ducked behind the open car door, firing off a few rounds while Sting returned the shots from his own weapon. Laxus and Natsu helped where they could, though both needed to conserve ammo.

Crouched over Melina, Gryder's gaze briefly met hers as he tried to leave. "I have to help them-"

"Wait, please!" She cried, clutching his arm. "He'll kill you for helping us!"

Before he could say anything, he heard his name shouted over the din of gunfire and pouring rain. His head snapped in the general direction, his eyes searching.

Gajeel hunched down, staring him down. It was apparent he had been shot in the shoulder. The grimace Gryder was familiar with, having been injured from gunshot wounds in the past. Seeing the young man's resolve to lend a hand, he motioned towards Melina and shouted, "Stay with her!"

There was another gunshot and before the young man's bright eyes, Gajeel was struck with a stray bullet to the chest. His body fell back to the ground in a heap.

"Oh FUCK!" Gryder exclaimed with wide eyes, his grip tightening on Melina as she began to scream. She struggled against his hold, but he kept her in place. "Melina! Stop!"

"Dad!" Her piercing shrill penetrated his ears and her screams began to turn into immense sobs. Trying to shake herself from his hold, she half growled as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Let me go, I have to get to him!"

Gryder fell back onto his ass in the mud, still tightly holding the fighting woman to himself. He pressed her head to his chest as she still tried to flee in the direction of her downed father. "If you go _you_ could be killed!"

"I don't care! Dammit, let me go!" She spat out a curse, her stringy, wet hair clinging to her neck and face.

Laxus rose up on his good leg and aimed to get a few shots off. Natsu quickly crawled through the wet grass and mud over to Gajeel from the back tire. He felt for a pulse, then turned to Laxus. "We gotta get the hell out of here! Now! He's losing a lot of blood!"

Gajeel's eyes flittered open, shuttering with the rainwater in them. He took a shallow breath and winced from the intense burning in his torso. "Ahh… shit…" he swore with a cough. His fingers felt the hot, sticky blood on his drenched shirt.

"We're gonna get you out!" Natsu shouted.

"Where's Melina?" Gajeel gurgled, attempting to look around, but the agony wouldn't let him.

"She's right here." Gryder's voice was loud, though he spoke calmly. He hovered over him, concern deeply etched into his features. Beside him, Melina hurried to her father's side. Tears mingled with the rain. Her colored hair was plastered to her skin.

"Dad!" Melina cried as she crawled to his side. She gripped his arm and gazed at the grim looking bullet hole in his gut.

Gajeel touched a blood soaked hand to his daughter's cheek, immediately pulling it away when he saw the stain on her skin. The rain helped wash it off, though most remained. His eyes then focused on Gryder. "Take her... " He breathed in a shallow wheeze.

"No old man, you're gonna be fine!" Gryder snapped.

Gajeel grabbed his arm. "If I'm not. Promise me you'll take her to her mother."

Pursing his lips, Gryder shook his head. "You're gonna do that yourself. I'm just along for the ride. Let's get you out of here."

He reached above the downed man while Natsu and Laxus gave cover fire to grab the door handle. He quickly jumped in, staying low in case rounds flew through the windows. Laying on the bench seat, Gryder latched onto Gajeel and hauled him up to the floorboard. Gajeel was about to prop himself up to climb in the rest of the way when sounds came from the other side of the truck.

Natsu went down with a grunt, clipped in the shoulder with a lodged bullet. Sting pressed gunfire on Laxus, who was forced to cover from the shower of rounds. Wide eyed at the figure approaching around the truck's front end, all Melina could do was stare in terror as Jose stomped through the mud. She fell back onto her back, then her hands rose in front of her out of instinct. The dark man towered over her and grabbed her ponytail to lift her up.

At her scream, both Gryder and her father started.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" Gryder exclaimed as he tried to scramble out over Gajeel. Her father cringed as he grabbed his chest. He wanted to get his hands on Jose and beat the living shit out of him, but he watched helpless as Gryder sloppily made his way to her. He stumbled out of the cab, tripping onto the ground below.

Jose turned and aimed the pistol at Gryder, poised to press the trigger. He sneered at his young employee. He wasn't stupid. It was obvious the kid had grown an attachment to their female guest. Just as with Gajeel, Jose never thought Gryder would turn against him;he was actively helping them escape!

His sneer turned to a grim line and the arm that held the gun straightened, resolved to finish him off right there and be done with another an unraveling druggie.

Melina's eyes sprung open to see the scene and it terrified her. No one was going to help her. They couldn't. Sting was moving around the tailgate to close in, and Laxus and Natsu were injured. Her heartbeat raged in her ears.

Before Jose could shoot at Gryder point blank, Melina gritted her teeth and lunged for Jose's torso. Surprised by the sudden change in direction against his grip, he was thrown off balance, the arm wielding the gun coming up to aim at the sky.

He tried to pull Melina off of him by her hair, but she held on, trying her hardest to bring him down. Jose fiercely flung her to the side. She lost her grip in the rain and fell back to the slippery ground, and when she snapped her head up, Jose had quickly brought his pistol around towards her with a snarl to squeeze the trigger.

An explosion filled the air and Jose crumpled to the ground to hold his side. All of them turned to see Sting standing at the tailgate, still holding his smoking gun up, still pointed at Jose.

"Get get of here!" The blond shouted. He started to help Laxus to his feet.

Gryder immediately went to Melina. He shoved her in the back of the cab, then turned to do the same with Gajeel. The older man groaned as he had to bend at the waist, engaging the muscles in the torso and effecting his wound.

Sting helped Laxus into the truck bed, still keeping an eye on Jose. Natsu limped to the passenger seat, turning to Gryder. "Slide over, you're gonna have ta drive this bitch."

"Me?" He queried, pointing to himself with a finger.

"Go, go, dammit!" Sting shouted, hitting the truck bed with the flat of his hand.

Gryder quickly got behind the wheel and turned the engine. The vehicle came to life with a roar. The tires spun in the mud, but caught traction with the four wheel drive. Gajeel turned around in the narrow back seat with a wince, yelling through the open window, "Sting, come on!" He waved his hand, inviting the blond to escape with them.

It was all he could do to thank him. Even though the man had participated in the kidnapping of his daughter, he couldn't stop the images from his memory of the night he and Sting had parted ways. He would have never imagined they would see each other again, let alone like this.

Sting pursed his lips and with one tiny shake of his head, watched them go. There was a gunshot close by.

"Sting-!" Gajeel smacked the back window as Jose's pistol pointed at him, and the blond fell backwards into the wet grass.

Gajeel looked on in horror as his former boss rose up only to walk over to where Sting lay and shoot in point blank in the head.

"That son of a fucking bitch!" Gajeel crowed. His eyes were glued to the scene. He doubted he would ever forget what he just witnessed.

"Which way do I go?" Gryder quickly asked Natsu, who tried to bandage his arm as best as he could; he had to attend to Gajeel soon.

"Left. You'll go through town, take the first east exit. Once on the highway, it'll take about an hour."

Melina wiped the tears from under her eyes and scooted closer to him on the bench seat. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, laying his cheek on her head. He finally had his baby girl in his arms. The emotions were thick in the truck's cab as they headed back towards home. He felt a tear slide down his nose.

Through the rear view mirror, Gryder saw their embrace. A pang of jealousy twisted through his gut. The picture of the two together reminded him that he was an orphan. His only home for several years had been Jose's cartel, and now "family" that was broken.

He hadn't missed the blatant murder either. His closest friend had been Sting. To see him betrayed and shot as he had been didn't settle right within him. Everything he had ever known had been turned upside down. What was wrong or right anymore? The more he dwelt on it, the more he could see that Sting was just as much a part of Gajeel's life as he had been his. There was a history there, and it had been taken from the old man as well.

What was going to happen now? He doubted Melina's father would allow him to be anywhere near her once they returned to wherever home was for them. The feeling made him queasy and it had him convinced that he would have to pull over to retch on the side of the road.

Natsu leaned over the seat with some medical supplies in a first-aid kit, helping the injured man peel off his soaked shirt, stuffing it through the back window and letting it fall in a sopping heap beside a resting Laxus. He quickly pressed a white cloth to his wound. He coughed, though each time grimacing.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch," Natsu murmured, holding up a bottle of antiseptic alcohol. Gajeel glared at him, the whites of his eyes reddening.

"Sorry, poor choice of words…"

Gajeel shook his head. "I can't believe that happened."

"You and me both." Gryder commented, glancing up at him. "That was a low blow, a shit thing to do to a so-called friend."

Gajeel kept his eyes on Gryder while they drove onward. The young man drove with confidence now as he guided the truck through the empty streets. He leaned an arm on the door, casually gripping the wheel with the other. Just like Gajeel.

He took an involuntary intake of breath as the alcohol seeped into his wound. The clear liquid temporarily disinfected it, but the bullet lodged in there would have to come out, and soon.

"Hold this here," Natsu commanded Melina, then began to slowly wrap a long elastic bandage around Gajeel's torso to hold the cloth in place. "Stay still. I don't know what we're gonna do with you once we get there. We can't go to a hospital."

Gajeel shook his head. "No, but Levy's dad is a cop, he's-"

"A cop?" Gryder snapped, repeating what he just voiced.

"He's done helped me in stuff like this. Both me and Sting. I'm his son in law, he won't throw me into the brig if he can help it."

"Maybe not you, but he would me." Gryder's eyes narrowed. He still wasn't completely sure about Gajeel. He wasn't sure about his own immediate future.

"Dad," Melina spoke up. "Please don't let grandpa arrest Gryder. He helped-"

Gajeel's eyes darkened at her statement as his gaze shifted to the driver. "Yea, why the fuck should I let you stay outta prison, huh? You only kidnapped my daughter and fucking _helped_ yourself to her, I think I should let him take your ass downtown!" His voice rose and he half bent in his seat towards the front seats.

"Hey, I did not do that! And it's a mutual thing between us. I haven't taken advantage of her!" Gryder yelled back, now gripped the wheel with both hands.

"Knock it off!" Natsu shouted, slowly pushing Gajeel back against the seat. "Both of ya shut up! Wait until we're not on the road, then you can duke it out on solid ground."

"Dad. Please, I'm serious," Melina pleaded again. She glanced between him and Gryder. "Don't let the police take him away. He really did help get me out."

"Yea? 'Cause we're I'm standing, he had me hunt you down. Doesn't sound like helping to me."

Gryder couldn't keep his tongue. "Would you have rather someone else get to her first? I can guarantee you that any one of those guys back there would have raped her. I helped your old ass out back there too. Multiple times, if I'm not mistaken."

Gajeel sneered, "I don't like you."

"Tch. Feeling's mutual."

Rolling his eyes, Natsu straightened and sat back in the passenger seat. Melina gently leaned on Gajeel, agreeing to drop the matter until it was appropriate. Her eyes were heavy. Her body finally relaxed. After what seemed like forever, she was now safe. She was in the arms of her father, soon her mother. Tears started streaming from the corners of her red orbs and her shoulders started shaking.

"Melina?" Gajeel murmured.

She shook her head. Her throat hurt to speak. "I-I'm just so happy to be going home. I thought I'd never see you again…"

Gajeel held her to his side. He knew what she meant. The love he felt for her could overflow inside him. "I love you so much, Melina. You have no idea how horrible it has been for all of us. Your mother will be beyond excited to have you back." He slightly shifted to grab his phone from his pocket to call Levy to tell her they were on their way home.

She nodded, though sleep was beginning to call her. She glanced up at Gryder. He had turned on the radio, letting the music break the silence. He caught her gaze, and she could see through his eyes that he gave her a smile.

Her lips pulled back in one in return and closed her burning eyes.

* * *

 **AN** : _Just a few more to go and this story will be complete._


	38. 37 - Mama Knows It'll Be OK

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

 **AN** : I had some trouble starting this one, I just couldn't see how to begin. But here it is.

This is my best guess at gunshot wounds. Just basing this off of what I've seen on tv.

* * *

Chapter XXXVII

Gryder entered the small town with Natsu's guidance, slowing down to the posted speed limit. He glanced around, seeing small business buildings and hardly any traffic in the early morning.

Melina woke as the truck braked at a short red light. She instantly recognized her hometown, her insides beginning to quake with anticipation and excitement. Her excitement only grew as they took the backroads, nearing her country home each passing minute.

As soon as Gryder turned the truck into the wooded drive, Melina's nose was pressed to the window. She impatiently waited for the vehicle to clear the trees that blocked the large house from sight. The porch light was on, one of the only lights in the dark aside from the kitchen and truck's front beams.

A black patrol car was parked next to her mother's honda. The headlights flashed across it, illuminating the gold 'sheriff' lettering on the side. Gryder's stomach lurched at the light.

Melina jumped from her door before they parked, rushing for the front door which had just opened. Fully dressed and with clear happiness on her reddened face, Levy bounded down to meet her daughter on the gravel. "Oh, oh my baby!"

Tears fell onto her cheeks as she engulfed Melina in her arms in an abrupt embrace. Melina's emotions overwhelmed her; the tears she had kept at bay for so long finally made their escape as her mother tightly held her. At the front door was her grandpa, and her siblings watched the reunion from the window.

Tom stepped to the edge of the porch clutching his lightweight Sheriff jacket. He joined mother and daughter to place the jacket over Melina's shoulders. The rain was letting up, but it remained cold in the dark. The driver's side door shut with a bang. His eyes narrowed slightly, observing the strange man walking towards the truck's bed. From the way the driver's eyes avoided him, he could only make an assumption.

Gryder lent Natsu a hand to lift a weak Laxus from the bed. The blond limped towards the house, supported by his long time friend. With nothing else to do, Gryder nervously shifted by the tailgate, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ok?" Levy expressed breathlessly, holding Melina's face in her hands. "Are you hurt, in any way? Your hair… what did they do to you?" Her brown, sleep deprived eyes flittered over the red that now replaced her natural black with a saddened expression.

"I'm fine. Really," she replied. She wiped her wet eyes with her fingers. "I'm so happy I'm home…" Her eyes misted.

"Oh honey, so am I! I've been worried sick about you! My baby is back in my arms!" Levy said through her happy tears. They both shook from the situation, from the excess of emotion. Her mother wrapped her arms around her again, then glanced to the truck.

Her eyes scanned the area. "Where's Gajeel?"

Tom stepped to the truck at the same time Gryder did. The younger man opened the back passenger door.

"I need some help over here!" Gryder shouted, flinging the door wider.

Knowing Levy was about to answer with her own movement, Tom firmly told her to wait. "No, you both go to the house. Get my kit."

Levy's stomach turned. If what she suspected had happened over a misdialed phone call… she urged Melina to come inside with her, ushering the other children now in the doorway.

Tom quickly rounded the truck. He pushed Gryder out of the way. Gajeel was unconscious, slumped in the backseat. Putting two fingers to his neck, Tom mentally counted. "Shit…" he muttered. He hardly felt bad at using it, considering what was at stake.

He told Gryder what to do. "We gotta get him inside without moving him too much. He's lost so much blood, it's a wonder he made it this far. Grab his legs."

The two of them managed to get Gajeel's large frame out, but struggled with bringing him around the vehicle. Natsu ran as fast as he could with his hurt arm and grabbed hold of Gajeel's leg. Tom called out over his shoulder as they carefully went up the few steps of the wooden porch. "Get my kit ready! We're coming in hot!"

Rhett held the door open for them, looking on in horror to find his father had been shot. Blood seeped from his torso, the t shirt was a reddish-brown mess. Quickly shutting the door behind them, Rhett followed them to the kitchen.

Levy had cleared the large table and had draped an old tablecloth over it. She herded her children into the living room, where Laxus lay. He looked on helpless, holding a medical pad over his wound. She pointed. "Out of the kitchen. Now. Do not leave that room."

Rhett did as she said, dragging Galen and Karia with him. The two younger siblings were crying, upset at what was occurring before their eyes.

"You too, Melina." Levy urged, turning sharply to her.

But Melina shrugged her off. "No, I'm staying."

"Melina-"

"He was hurt trying to save me. I'm staying."

There was a raging fire behind the tears, one that Levy had never seen. Prior to recent events, she had only witnessed a flicker of a flame in her firstborn. It had been continually stoked through the last months, igniting into a much larger, fuller fire.

She could only stare into her child's eyes. Who was this new, young woman? It was as if she were a different person inside. She relented, and went to Gajeel's head at the end of the table, her ever-present look of fear and worry etched into her features. She saw Melina move to Gryder, who discreetly placed an arm around her.

Tom had ripped away Gajeel's shirt and had poured a liquid from his medical kit onto the seeping wound. Blood continually leaked from the ragged hole. With gloved hands, Tom gingerly but firmly felt inside it. His other hand wiped at the blood as it spilled over. "The bullet's still there. It may look worse than it is, but I can't get the bleeding to stop."

"What does that mean then?" Levy breathed. She held Gajeel's head with shaky hands.

Tom looked up darkly. "He could be bleeding internally."

"Then we gotta get him to the ER." Natsu said, placing his hands on his hips.

Levy turned to him while Tom kept on Gajeel's seeping wound.

"We can't," Levy and her father said in unison. At Natsu's confused expression, Levy shook her head. "It's too long of a story, but we can't take him to a hospital. And not after what you guys did. The police would be all over it."

"Not to mention why I'm here and not taking you all to the station. All GSWs are reported to us by all medical personnel. It warrants mandatory investigation." Tom grunted. He pulled his fingers out of the hole. The blue gloves were covered in the man's blood. He pointed to the hidden bullet. "That's gotta come out though. I can do it, I think. But if he wakes while I'm extracting it-"

He pointed to Natsu and Gryder. "I need you to hold him down in case he does."

Gryder's eyes were wide with apprehension. Tom's eyes had settled on him, hard and impassive. The younger, dark haired kid nodded, then glanced at Melina. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and went to the free space at Gajeel's left side.

"Melina, wash your hands. When I tell you to hand me something from outta that, you do it." Tom commanded as he indicated to his kit between Gajeel's legs.

Before she was back with dried hands, Tom had begun the process of extracting the foreign object. Levy had fetched a flashlight and was aiming the beam down on the unconscious patient for her father.

"Melina, get some towels. A lot of them." Tom ordered.

She went over to the drawers and pulled all of the hand towels from within. She dropped them on her father's waist, easily within her grandpa's reach. Tom knelt on table, hunching over to get as best a view into the wound as he could.

"Pour more water on this."

With the excess blood washed from his sight, Tom spread the muscle beneath the man's skin. A glint of grimy metal was seen. "I need the forceps."

Melina shook her head. "I don't know what they look like."

"Like scissors, only without a blade. It's like a clamp." Tom gestured with his free hand.

She handed him the tool and watched as he carefully worked. Gryder looked on, caught in the moment. He had observed something similar in the past, though not to this extreme. Usually Jose would send badly injured men to a clinic -one that he had paid off to keep quiet about their activities.

Tom squinted. The clamp clicked into place as he squeezed it, tightening his hold on the bullet. Without moving, he spoke up. "I don't know what's going on down in there, but expect a lot of blood. Worst case we'll have to take him to the emergency room, but at least the bullet will be out."

"Won't the staff know it was a gunshot though?" Gryder asked.

"Oh, they'll know. But the evidence that ties it to a GSW wouldn't be there. There would be no need to legally tell the police. Only speculation. But still…"

He paused to get a good grip on the tool in his grasp. He gently pulled, unlodging the small bullet from its resting place.

Levy squeezed her eyes, breathing out of her mouth. She held her stomach. The flashlight's beam wavered. Melina held a towel at the ready. Tom grabbed the material from her hands as soon as he pulled out the bullet. He set it down on the tablecloth and put his weight into stopping the bleeding.

He looked at his granddaughter, nodding to the kit. "Get the needle. Fully burn it with the lighter, then thread it with that thick black thread."

Melina was grateful that she knew what to do, having already done this for Gryder. She glanced at him while she ran the needle through the flame. The expression on his face was hard to read, though her mind auto focused on the task at hand rather than assess his emotion.

Tom set to work very quickly. He disinfected what he could then grabbed the curved needle from her. In a matter of minutes, he had most of the hole sewn with short, even stitches. After snipping the end to the knot, he applied an antibacterial ointment and pressed a square of layered gauze to it.

He took a deep breath.

"What now?" Levy quietly asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Never got this far. It was always handed off to the EMTs. We just wait."

"Dad… we can't just wait. What if there's more to it? If he doesn't wake up?"

"I can see if John'll come out, off record," Tom mused while staring at Gajeel. Although they were against taking him to a hospital, Tom's friend was a trained paramedic who had taught Tom a lot through the years. One quick examination of Gajeel would tell if he was in extreme danger now.

Levy seemed relieved, letting out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you, please do. Please." She stroked Gajeel's limp hand before taking it in her own.

Melina watched her father's chest rise and fall. Her eyes began to water again. The realization of what just occurred struck her, as well as what could have happened. What might happen. She continued to stare at his chest. She made sure to see his breathing for herself.

He had rescued her. She had witnessed him fling hot rounds from pistols towards her captors. She'd seen him beat Gryder almost senseless. Too much had passed in a short amount of time. Panic and shock crushed over her like an ocean wave upon a beach. It drug her calm out from within her like the pull of the tide.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Melina couldn't contain herself. She sucked in shallow breaths along with a choked sob. Gryder was at her side in an instant. He saw the worry Levy held for not only her unconscious husband, but her daughter.

He walked to her and gently pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head to his chest. "It's ok. He's made it this far. He'll be alright." He murmured.

Levy noted the way he physically handled her. And the way Melina let him. It was an intimate gesture. In the excitement, she had pushed aside the identity of him in favor of helping her husband. Now with a grasp on the situation, she could begin to think again. Who was this man to her daughter?

The tears still flowed from Melina's eyes, though her choking was soothed by the quiet utterings of the man holding her. "I need some water…" She rasped.

"Sit," Gryder said. He guided her to one of the discarded kitchen chairs and made his way to the cabinets. He hesitated, having to guess where the drinking glasses were located.

"Next to the fridge." Levy supplied kindly.

He opened it to select a glass and filled it with water from the sink. His eyes saw Levy watching him with interest, but he ignored the way her gaze pierced him. He knew eventually he'd have to interact with Melina's mother. The longer he could put it off, the more time he could gather his thoughts to give her good answers to questions she undoubtedly will ask.

Handing her the water, he waited until she finished it to take the glass to the skin, then went with her to the living room. Laxus was asleep on the loveseat, Natsu in the recliner. Tom was outside on the phone. Melina sat down next to her tired siblings and hugged them until they went to bed, having had an eventful early morning.

Gryder sat next to her, allowing her to lean against him. Eventually she stretched out on the cushions with her head in his lap and fell asleep. In the quiet, he braced his head on his hand, his elbow propped on the couch's arm. His free hand ran through her hair.

Levy appeared in the room, holding a mug out towards him. "Do you drink coffee?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yea." He responded and took it from her. "Thank you."

She was quiet while he sipped the hot liquid. She wandered around the room, looking out the windows. The sky had slowly brightened as dawn progressed. The sun hadn't fully risen, but the trees surrounding the house prevented the sunlight from streaking onto the house.

Tom had left some minutes ago, promising to bring John back to look over Gajeel, no questions asked. It made her feel a little better knowing that a certified EMT and friend of the family would be checking on his injury. She turned from the window and moved to sit on the other side of Melina. Her eyes scanned her sleeping daughter.

Her gaze then settled on Gryder's hand as he brushed Melina's cheek with his thumb. Levy held her tongue, though she desperately wanted to know. He couldn't have been much older than Melina. His face had streaks of grime and the space between his mouth and nose was tinted. There were a few small cuts around his eyes and nose. It certainly looked like he'd been through hell.

"Thank you." Levy's hushed voice broke the silence.

"For?"

"Helping with my husband. For your help with my daughter."

Gryder took a sip of the coffee before nodding. "You're welcome."

They sat in bearable silence for a moment. He remembered Gajeel then. "How is he?" He asked.

The bluenette sighed. "Still breathing. He had me worried for a long while."

Humming, Gryder took another sip of his hot drink. His eyes wandered around the room. It was apparent that Melina came from a good family.

The room -the whole house as far as he'd been able to tell- was clean, organized. Family photos in different stylish frames graced the dark green walls. He noticed the bookcases, the shelves that held their movies, and the coffee table's decoration; three candles that had been used once or twice, sitting in a rectangle frame filled with sand. It was extravagant for Gryder. Definitely something he was not used to. The family seemed proper. Not at all what he would expect from a recovered drug addict.

"I'm Levy." She said pleasantly, trying to coax the young man into speaking. He seemed tired, but he drank the coffee like it would save him from slumber.

"Gryder." He replied in a murmur. "Well, my name is Mest. I'm called by my last name."

Levy shifted on the couch, pulling her leg up under her. "Gryder…" she mused.

He briefly pursed his lips, not knowing what to say. Glancing down, he checked on Melina. Her head was nestled on his leg and against his stomach.

"I'm just a little confused, Mest," Levy began. Her brow creased. "I know Gajeel went out looking for Melina with the help of two others. How did you come to be with them?"

And there it was. The question Gryder was expecting, but was still unprepared for. He had to tell the truth. There was no beating around the bush or lying. This was Melina's mother. She had married a drug dealer, essentially. She probably could sniff out lies before they exited mouths.

Setting the mug on the end table beside him, Gryder let out a rough sigh. "I-I…"

Levy waited patiently, her face expressionless. She was a blank slate. This was his chance to actively change. He glanced back down to Melina before looking up to Levy.

His bright eyes smiled and flitted around the comforting room. "I never had this. This… a home... I lived roughly, no cares in the world. Just me. Sitting here right now, it's calming. Soothing."

Levy wondered aloud. "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"It must have been tough. I know Gajeel went through something similar."

He swallowed. He knew the man's backstory; it had been worse. Letting out a breath, Gryder continued. "I got caught up in the bad. With no cares to worry about, anything seemed like a good idea. Bulletproof. When I first saw Melina, she was just another person. An afterthought for me. There were things to get done, orders to follow. And then I heard Sting tell her story, the reason she was there-"

Levy stiffened when he mentioned Sting. She knew who he spoke about. Gajeel's history with the man was up and down, but she knew he would always love his friend. No matter the distances between them.

"-I knew I didn't want her to end up like the others. What he was asking of them was too much. Too horrible."

It clicked with her then. A pang hit her in the gut. She breathed. "You were working for Jose."

"Yea. What a bastard…" Gryder snorted. He fully realized the error of his ways. "I got her out when place became a shooting range. Teamed up with 'em and ended up behind the wheel. But I still don't think they trust me."

"They might eventually." Levy suggested. She moved her arm to the back of the couch. "I know first hand."

He understood. She was talking about Gajeel and her own experiences with him. And it gave him a little hope, hope that maybe she'd accept him. Help him.

"What happened there?" she indicated to the cuts on his face and the tint of his nose and mouth.

"Ran into Gajeel. He beat the shit out of me..." He replied with a small smirk.

Levy put her fingers to her mouth in an attempt to cover the way her lips curved upwards. That sounded like Gajeel.

Gryder noticed it, and shook his head nonchalantly. He murmured, "I-I quit cold turkey… haven't had many cravings in a while."

Her eyes brightened a bit. "That's good. Recovery is hard road for most."

"Was it hard for him? He won't really talk to me other than the flying curses."

Levy chuckled. "Gajeel is stubborn. But he knows how to work for what he wants. Even if he doesn't think he deserves it, in a way. I remember he was an ass during the times he was withdrawing. Just mean. He wouldn't tell me why, of course. I didn't know about his addiction until I was well into my pregnancy with Melina."

Gryder turned his head towards her, his eyes a little wider. "How did he keep that from you for so long? How did you do it?"

"Like I said. He's stubborn. He actually hid it quite effectively. I would have never known had I not found a baggie of it while doing laundry. He broke down, told me everything. He confessed to everything I asked. He fought for me, even when I pushed him away.

"We set aside the past and decided to move onward. He continued his recovery with help from my father, and hasn't touched anything remotely similar since. We got married, bought this house. Had Melina and her siblings. There were times he struggled, but it was the five of us and his strong will that kept him going. He won't tell you any of that though. His outward appearance is a shell few can break."

Gryder's lips turned up in the corners. "You did."

She smiled back. "I don't think it was all me."

"Must be soft under that exterior."

"You are so right," Levy agreed with a nod. "And gentle. I can tell you are as well. You remind me of him."

He tried not to blush, especially as he touched Melina's face with his thumb. It wasn't that he felt weak when he was with her. It was the opposite. He felt as though he were strong. Strong enough for her and himself in return. Loving someone unconditionally brought out the best in him. He wanted more of that.

He wanted what Gajeel had managed to achieve: redemption.

Unconsciously combing his fingers through her hair, he gazed at Melina. While he did, Levy couldn't help but connect the dots, the missing information that he had neglected to share. He really hadn't needed to; she could see it in his face and the way he cared for oldest daughter.

"You love her, don't you." Levy commented. Her chest tightened when the words slipped from her mouth.

She didn't want to believe that her child had received a romantic interest. Sure, there was Chase before this fiasco began. But there was a seriousness that surround this man beside her. In her eyes, Melina was the little girl who hated hair clips and always made messes with her toys. She was still her baby. She didn't even know how Melina felt about Gryder. What if the interest was returned? Could she let her daughter be with someone like her father?

Would Gajeel?

Gryder cleared his throat. His cheeks tinted a bit, but he glanced towards the window. The sunlight began to peek through the trees outside. "I don't really know how I'm feeling, never really felt it before. My only thoughts last night were selfish ones. But the need to keep her safe overpowered any and all of my own selfishness. I don't know how else to describe it… sorry."

Levy let out the breath she was holding. She was both relieved and a slightly disappointed. "No. You described it perfectly."

Gryder loved Melina. Even if he didn't understand it himself just yet. The young kid had fallen for her. It was scary for Levy, being her mother. No one else was qualified to protect and love her child than her parents. Yet she supposed it was the same for her own father all those years ago when she had to tell Tom that he was going to be a grandpa.

At least if Gryder and Melina were serious, she'd make sure they followed the appropriate steps. In order.

The young man's lips tightened into a shy smile. Try as he might to hide it from her, Levy could see it was genuine. It made her own lips mirror his.

Melina stirred, turning to look up at Gryder with squinty eyes. She looked around and focused on her mother. Her lips slid up into a contented smile. "What time is it?" She asked in a haze.

"Almost 7am." Levy answered. She squeezed her socked foot. "I love you."

"I love you too." Melina pushed off of Gryder's leg to sit up. "How's dad?"

She yawned before should could reply, bringing a hand up to cover it. "He's still out. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

Gryder saw the exhaustion as well as heard it in her voice. "You should go get some sleep."

Levy rubbed underneath her eyes to wake herself up. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine now that you are all are finally here. I'm going to make some breakfast. What do you want?" she asked cheerfully as she stood up.

Melina quickly rose to follow her into the kitchen. "Mom, you look dead on your feet. Go sleep."

The bluenette ignored her. She instead pulled the girl to herself in a deep hug. They stood there for a moment in the silence. When Levy pulled away, there were tears in her eyes. Partly from the relief of having Melina home and in her arms, and partly from the knowledge she had just received from Gryder.

Her baby was growing into an adult, but at least she was safe. Alive. Happy.

"Mom, are you ok?" Melina narrowed her eyes as she asked. She quickly turned to Gryder, who simply sat where she had left him, turned to watch them.

Letting out a quiet laugh, Levy nodded. "Yes, I'm more than ok. What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

The smell of cooking food had wafted through the house, and eventually it had woken everyone, bringing them all downstairs to the dining room. With Gajeel still out, they continually checked on him.

Tom had arrived while Levy was in the middle of cooking two packs of bacon. The off duty EMT had brought a bag full of supplies and evaluated the unconscious man after having had him -carefully- moved to the living room. "His pulse is strong, his temp is normal. There is obvious swelling around the wound," he had said. "But the stitching will hold indefinitely unless he's active before it's had a chance to heal."

"So he'll be alright?" Levy had asked hopefully.

John had confirmed it. "Yes, it's just a matter of when he wakes. He'll be sore and probably angry. Just keep him quiet for a few weeks."

"Humph," Tom had growled. "You've seen him with injury before. When has he ever been quiet?"

John stayed for breakfast before heading out. He left the bag of medical supplies in case they had need of it. After they had all eaten, Laxus checked the bandage on his leg. He sighed. "Well, I probably should get back to Mira."

"What about your leg?" Levy asked in concern as she took his finished plate to the sink.

"Still hurts, but it's not as bad as it was."

"Well, just be careful driving home. Thank you, Laxus, and you Natsu, for going with him." She smiled. The men who had treated her as their own family continually surprised her. They had stepped up, offering their time in the face of extreme danger. It only intensified the emotions they all felt for each other.

"It's absolutely no problem, Levy. I'm glad everything worked out the way it did. Considering." The blond stated with a small smile.

Levy turned to Natsu, who had been fidgeting with his arm. "Is your phone broken?"

He grimaced. "Yea... the screen cracked so bad I can't read anything on it. Don't ask me how. Why?

"Lucy's called me six times, I told her everyone's back and alive. You need to go home too. She's worried." Levy commented. She took up his discarded plate.

"Are you going to be all right here?"

Levy snorted. "I will be just fine. I have Gryder here as well to help with Gajeel if need be."

Natsu gave Laxus a knowing glance. They particularly didn't like the young man, as Gajeel didn't. But what they didn't know was that Levy had already gotten a chance to know him. Or at least attempt to. The kid had assisted them when they had needed the extra help. If he was going to do anything, he would have already done it.

Levy and the children followed them outside to see the two men off while Gryder sat back in his chair at the kitchen's island. He felt more than observed a loving family. It was still new and unfamiliar,. And he liked it. He wanted this, no doubt. A full smile unconsciously formed his lips.

He heard a long groan from the couch. Walking over, he peered over its top to look down at the waking giant. He smirked as he leaned his weight onto the back of the large piece of furniture, resting his arms along the built in cushion. "Well, hello there, Sunshine."

Gajeel fully opened his eyes, blinking against the light. He stared up at Gryder in slow recognition. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

Instead of replying, Gryder grinned and promptly called for Levy. She reentered the house, rushing over to them. The happiness he then witnessed was a little overwhelming He backed to the staircase, allowing Gajeel's family to surround him. He sighed. It felt like home.

Melina stood up from her embrace with her father, who was still laying on the couch. She caught Gryder's content expression and went over to him. She hugged her arms around his waist, pulling him tightly to herself.

He bent down to kiss the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She turned her head to gaze up at him. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Without saying a word, his lips gently touched her mouth, then intensified the kiss in passion, letting his tongue enter her between her teeth. His body turned towards hers, pulling her flush against his chest. His hand brushed the side of her face, cupping it. Breathing out through his nose, he broke the kiss to speak against her parted lips.

"I lo-" He was cut off before he could finish.

"No. No. Get your hands off my daughter," Gajeel's voice interrupted. He was loud for having just woken. He cringed as he took a deep breath, the pain in his torso pulling at him. Turning to his wife, he scowled. "He's got to go."

She just laughed and rested her gaze on the pair before her. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't. They were her and Gajeel seventeen years before. "Hmm. No… I think he stays."

Gajeel's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding! He's a drug dealer!"

"So were you." She said pointedly. "And he's not anymore. Just like you."

"But, but-" her husband stammered.

"No buts. Lie back before you hurt yourself." Levy's voice rang with authority. She gingerly pushed him down at the shoulders, forcing him until he complied.

He gave her a frown as she spread one of the throw blankets onto him.

"Calm down, honey. We'll talk about this -all of us together- when you're healed."

* * *

 **AN:** Not the end, but sooo close...


	39. 38 - New Life To Live

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : I had a really hard time with this one. I was stuck at so many places…. For now, since this thing was a pain in my ass the entire time I was writing it, what is written from a legal standpoint goes. I'll look up everything later, but for now, it is what is it.

As for the rest of it, I will polish it up later as well. It seems like I'm always editing this story lol

One more left after this. The end of this story is NIGH!

* * *

Chapter XXXVIII

Gajeel carefully hobbled into the kitchen to set his dirty plate in the sink. He glanced up out the window in front of him. It had been a few days since their return. He had slept through most of them, his wound angry and throbbing too much for anything else. Now that it had healed a bit, he was able to get up and be somewhat active.

It had rained the night before and the sky still threatened the earth with it; greyish clouds hung over the trees. Beside the garage sat the junk truck Gajeel had bought for Rhett, with the intentions that they work on it together. He hoped one day Rhett would want to work at the shop, eventually landing a better job that paid more.

His son was out there now, a tool in hand as he looked down into the engine bay under the open hood. It seemed as though he spoke to himself. It kinda hurt Gajeel to see him alone.

He had wanted to join him, to at least talk with him while he worked, however Levy had forbidden it. She didn't trust him enough not to grab a tool to start working and possibly pull a stitch or two. Infection was still a factor too. He couldn't even go to the shop to hang.

Footsteps in the kitchen brought Gajeel's eyes around. Melina smiled as she passed -something she had rarely done before- and opened the fridge to pull out three sodas.

Her father's eyes twitched.

Something had happened while she was gone. She was different. Still like Melina, yet… unlike. Where she was usually gloomy with a frown, now she was more upbeat and happy. As if she knew what to live for. Gajeel knew what that was like; he'd known it for as long as he'd known Levy. And that thought made his stomach hurt.

"You that thirsty?" He asked, looking down to the cans in her arm. He turned to lean his backside on the edge of the counter.

"Only one's for me," she quickly replied as she headed for the kitchen table. Setting the cans down, she quickly pulled on her jacket and brought the hood up over her wispy ponytail.

He narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't feel suspicious.

Levy appeared at the bottom of the stairs carrying a laundry basket. She apparently knew what Melina was up to, and only told her to be careful since it was raining. His wife smiled and rounded the corner. She caught his stare.

"Hey," she said happily.

"Hey…" He didn't move.

"How are you feeling?" Levy asked, pausing before heading down to the basement to start a new load.

"Hm." He looked away, partly turning to glance out the window. He crossed his arms. "I'm better."

Levy's smile grew. "Good. I'm glad. I'm starting to feel a lot better too. I'm about caught up on sleep. You all had me sleepless for days."

With that she headed down the steps. In the quiet house, he heard the noises from the basement; the water begin to run, a lid slamming, the dryer starting. He turned completely to brace his arms where he'd been leaning, his eyes finding his children.

Melina was holding a can out to Rhett, who took it and wiped his greasy hand on his jeans before pulling the top tab. She peered into the truck holding the can in her hand, and a few seconds later, dark hair peeked up from the other side of the vehicle.

Gajeel's breath caught in his throat when he recognized Gryder. The man's face was streaked with grease from having been working under the engine. He grinned at Melina as he took the soda. Not bothering to wipe his hands, he took it from her and casually opened it. He took a long sip while raising his free, grimy hand towards Melina's face. She shouted at him, swatting his hand away with a laugh.

Red eyes watched the three of them, helpless to stop the interaction. He saw Gryder hand Rhett another tool and the two switched places. His oldest son disappeared behind the truck's side. The two were drenched, their hair and jackets were soppy messes. Melina huddled close to Gryder, trying to find cover from the wet under the open hood.

To Gajeel's dismay, Melina mischievously reached her hand back and grabbed Gryder's rear. The young man wiggled out of her grip and turned to her. A laugh was etched into his features as he extended his hand to return the favor.

She happily squealed as she kept her backside away from him, which only made the chase more fun. The two giddily moved away from the truck, spinning around each other in attempts to grab the other. Gryder caught her from behind, but wrapped his arms over her shoulders in a hug instead. He leaned down and around to quickly place his lips on her cheek before jogging back to the truck.

Gajeel let a growl rumble through himself.

"What is it now?" Levy asked. She heard him before she even had a chance to shut the basement door.

Her towering husband spun around as fast as his fading injury would let him. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?"

"That fuckin-"

Levy sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Honey, please stop."

Her condescending tone made his anger flare up like a fresh log on a fire. "'Please stop' my ass, Lev. That fucker was in on her kidnapping! He was there when I went to rescue her!"

Levy peered around over his pointing thumb towards the window. She moved to the sink beside him. Gryder had his arm around Melina's shoulders, both hunched over the front of the truck looking in. He held out a tool to a hidden hand. She had doubts that he was present when the deed was done, but she didn't know the whole story. It was something she would eventually find out.

"Gajeel. Even if he was, I've had time to watch him, to speak with him. He's changed."

The large man roughly crossed his arms again. "I don't trust him with Melina."

"You don't trust anyone," Levy amended. She watched the kids outside for a moment more. "I honestly feel that he's changed because of her, and vice versa. It happened with us."

All her husband did was stare down at her in an incredulous manner. "So you're ok with him fuckin' _our daughter_ under our roof? What if he ends up knockin' her up before they're married? If they even get married! She's barely eighteen!"

"No, I'm not ok with that. We don't know if they have or not. I've kept an eye on them since you got back and I know they haven't had a chance to. And it's something we're going to address once we all sit down together to discuss things." Levy replied firmly. She turned the faucet on and pumped the scented soap into her hands. She knew Melina was happier. It was plain on her face. In the way she acted. Taking one of the sources of her newfound joy would be terrible.

Gajeel stood behind her while she wiped her hands. "When are we going to do that?"

"As soon as you're healed."

"I'm healed enough. We do it tonight." He growled. With that and before his small wife could open her mouth to object, he promptly turned and left the room.

Levy stood there with the used paper towel clamped in her fist.

* * *

As dinner would set the pace for the talk everyone would have later, Levy didn't want to cook, so she had Gryder and Rhett run into town to pick up the food orders she had called in from a local restaurant. They all ate in peace, the conversation casual. For once, Levy allowed them to take their food into the living room.

She was hesitant to bring everyone into the dining room a few hours after. The talk wasn't going to be enjoyable, in the least. It would be bringing up recent events. Recent hurts. Tears. But it was necessary. As she stood at the foot of the stairs watching the five of them sit around taking turns on the game system, Levy couldn't use her voice. The picture before her was just too perfect.

Much like that Christmas many years ago.

"What you waiting for?" Gajeel murmured. His voice caused her to jump.

She looked at him. "Do we have to do this now?" She asked in a sigh.

He gave her a glare before raising his voice over the tv. "I need you to come to the table now."

"All of us?" Galen asked, still watching the screen as he battled it out with Karia.

"Just the older kids."

Gryder glanced towards Melina, a nervousness in his eyes. They met at the table when the front door opened. Levy greeted her father, who had come to help them settle issues and listen to information given. Gajeel had requested him to be present to serve as a scribe.

Tom took a seat at the end of the table. Gajeel forced Gryder into a chair by his shoulders, facing Melina from the opposite side, then took his seat at the other end. Levy sat next to her daughter. Rhett had decided to listen in, but he was seated at the island to eat the leftover food.

"I'm just here to listen to what is said," Tom started speaking. He looked between them all, his older eyes lingering on Gryder to his right. "I'm off duty, but I'll be taking notes. This is about as close as it gets to being at the station."

Gryder sat uncomfortably in his chair, barely nodding. He had a feeling he was on the outs, especially if Gajeel wanted to recount the recent happenings to detail. His eyes caught Melina's; there was just about the same amount of apprehension. They both knew where the details would end up.

Tom began, looking at Gryder. He asked him the date of the kidnapping and to describe what he was doing.

"I was at the warehouse."

"Where's the warehouse?" Tom automatically asked. With years of police work under his belt, the questions naturally came. Gryder told him. Another question came to mind while he wrote it down.

And Gryder answered truthfully. "Sting, Lyon, Logan, Frankie, and Dave."

He noticed Melina shift in her seat. Her cheeks were on the verge of reddening. When Tom was finished writing the names, he turned back to Gryder. "Who first spoke to Melina?"

"I heard them talking when they got back. I think Logan was the one to initiate conversation in the parking lot. The rest were to keep her quiet until they got her to the transportation."

Tom turned to Melina. "What did he say to you?"

"H-he asked me where the lake was…"

"And then?"

Melina hesitated briefly. "Uh, I told him to get a map at the park's entrance, and then I turned to head back to the shelter, and-"

She choked up, closing her eyes. Levy wrapped her arm around her. Melina quickly wiped at a single tear in the corner of her eye. "Someone grabbed me from behind. I was stuffed into a van or something like it, they put tape over my mouth and hands. I-I didn't even get a chance to, pull my dress over the rest of my legs..."

Hearing the recounted event made Gajeel's stomach turn. His frown switched from his daughter to Gryder. The enthralled expression with her words told him he hadn't known the information. His fists had tightened on the table.

"...But Sting made sure no one did anything to me." Her eyes caught Gryder's before his shifted to the table surface.

Levy met Gajeel's gaze the moment Melina had uttered his name. Gajeel pursed his lips. How many times did that man have the opportunities to get out, and didn't take them? The kid had witnessed Gajeel do it. So it was possible. It even looked as though Gryder had.

They sat there for what seemed hours while Melina and Gryder took turns telling the story of what had occurred. Events when she first got there, what the other men who worked there did in their off time. Tom wrote down details; names, numbers, addresses, vehicle descriptions, anything that could be relevant later.

"In the time between then and now, did you ever run any drugs? Make deliveries to any one person or group?" Tom asked. The end of the pen pointed to the young straggler Gajeel and the other three had picked up in their escape.

"No."

"Did you before she was kidnapped?" Gajeel suddenly asked.

Gryder turned to him. "No. No one ever took me with them for me to really learn."

"So you only weighed it when it came in? Packaged and set up for the others?"

"Pretty much. Other than cleaning up after the others made messes. I was one of the youngest, I was always forced to do stuff no one else wanted to do."

Tom took a deep breath. "Well, that clears you of any recent exchanges. And any related charges."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Wait. Lemme see your arms."

Gryder stiffened. "What?"

He reached over the table and roughly grabbed Gryder by the forearm. His voice was menacing. "I said let me see your arms."

Squishing his right limb on the smooth surface, he looked to see if there were marks on the inside of his wrist and elbow. He did the same thing with his left. Although Gryder was clean, Gajeel still made a point to ask. "Did you mainline at all?"

"No."

"But you did use?"

Gryder's eyes fell quickly to the table before meeting the fiery red ones next to him. "Yes. I snorted it."

"For how long?" Gajeel drilled at him.

"I don't know. Off and on for a year or two."

Melina assumed he had, but to hear out in the open how long he had hurt. She knew how much damage it could cause now. She had seen enough of it at the warehouse and estate to last many life times. It had always made her uncomfortable to be present while they had gotten high, and she was glad had never actually witnessed Gryder do it.

And he saw the look on her face as she thought of him. He leaned on the table. "I'm sorry, Melina. That Gryder is someone I never wanted you to see… or deal with."

She gave him a small smile. "It's ok. Did you after I asked you not to?"

Remembering the night she had asked him not to get high and the expression she had held would stick with him. It would most likely forever. "No. I've been clean ever since that night."

"Good." She said quietly. Her smile widened just a bit.

Tom nodded, writing it down on the paper in front of him. "As long as he pees clean for testing, he's safe from charges."

Gajeel's eyebrows rose at the recent exchange of words. "What night are you talking about? It better have not been a night when you took advantage of her and f-"

Scowling, Gryder abruptly sat up straight in his chair, yelling back at the man standing beside him. "For fuck's sake! Will you get over that already?! I never took advantage of her!"

"Never my fuckin' ass!"

At the island a few feet away, Rhett stopped chewing as he listened to the intensity of the argument.

"Gajeel, sit down!" Tom stood up. "I think it was you who said you wanted this night to be civil. Sit and shut up before i let him do it for you." He indicated to the already seated young man.

With that, the large man went back to his seat, but not after giving Gryder a glare. He breathed out his nose as he flopped back into the chair. Levy looked between the two, fed up with how they act towards one another.

"I don't understand why the two of you are still at each other's throats. He helped you all get home alive." She argued. "Why are you so determined to hate? You don't even know the other well enough to disagree on anything else."

Gajeel turned his red orbs to her, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "I don't know him? I know what he is. I've lived it. I've had the same thoughts run through my head. I've felt what he's felt, both high and sober. I know him."

"But you don't know who he is," Levy started to shake her head. Her brows furrowed as she frowned. "Why continue to beat him down?"

Gajeel knew how the drug world worked. They think they are entitled to some things, especially if their boss allows it. Melina had been just another piece of a collection.

"Ask him how well he and Melina know each other." He said nonchalantly, sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

All eyes fell to Gryder then. Melina's eyes swelled with tears as she knew what was happening. Her parents would be angry with the coming knowledge. Seeing the emotions roll through her all at once, Gryder huffed.

"Please, can we get back to the story?"

"What's he talking about?" Levy inquired easily. Her spoken question was in no way the same as her husband's. She was soft, concerned for her daughter.

He looked hesitantly at Melina. She closed her eyes, quickly wiping at the tear before it could fall, only nodding. Blowing out a rough breath, he scratched at his head.

"Sting put me in charge of Melina when we arrived at Jose's estate. I was to keep her in sight at all times, to make sure she didn't get away…"

Levy's face still held her confusion. His bright eyes glanced down to the table's surface.

"It was all day, everyday. The only time we weren't together was when we needed the bathroom. I mean, we were forced to share a room. A bed."

Levy sucked in a short breath. "You mean you-"

At the same time, Gajeel hung his head, slowly shaking it. He had had his strong suspicions about them. Their nonstop interactions would have caused emotions to run high.

"We had sex like five times, alright?" Melina loudly proclaimed, placing her hands on the table as she leaned on it away from her mother. She rolled her eyes towards her parents. "He's just afraid to say it in front of you."

Cringing from her outburst, Gryder let his head fall into his hand. At the island, Rhett struggled to swallow his drink without spitting. Levy looked hurt as she stared at Gryder. "Is that true?"

The young man let out a violent sigh, keeping his eyes shut before opening them to answer. "Yea. We did."

"Oh Melina…" Levy shook her head. Her hand ran through a large strand of her hair and looked at her lap. "This situation is my fault. I didn't have the talk with you."

"Mom-" Melina glanced between her parents and Gryder.

Levy turned her eyes to Gryder. "D-Did you at least remember to be safe? To use protection?"

When the silence answered for them, her shoulders fell. The sound of Rhett's drinking glass setting down on the island was heard before he asked, "So am i gonna be an uncle soon or something?"

Gajeel's brow was furrowed over his red eyes, staring right through Gryder. He breathed out of his nose with lips pursed. His laser beams for eyes made the kid fidget nervously. With a deep voice, he calmly spoke. "I should beat the ever-loving shit outta you. Again. You'd think you'd have learned to stay away from my daughter the first time-"

Levy shot towards him. "Honey!"

"-but I can't because you, dipshit, may be the father of my grandchild."

Snorting with the snarky comment flying from his son-in-law's vulgar mouth, Tom dropped the pen on the table and leaned back. "Welcome to my world."

Knowing what he said could be potentially true, Gryder didn't say anything. No smart remarks, no glares. His eyes had settled on Melina. He didn't think he'd did, but without using any contraceptives, a baby was a real possibility. A big one.

"Melina…" he said softly.

Her defeated eyes rose to him. They were glassy and red.

"I'm sorry I put you into this situation."

"Gryder, dont. It was mutual. I wanted to just as much." She replied with a shake of her head.

He reached for her hand across the table. She automatically took it, finding comfort, familiarity in his touch. Wanting so much to embrace her and talk privately, Gryder could only gaze at her while her father began.

"She's only seventeen! She can't raise a baby alone!" He shouted; he was absolutely furious with the situation. With his daughter for trusting him. For Gryder in general. They were too young for that kind of responsibility. He hissed."What the hell were you two thinking?"

Gryder gritted his teeth. He had tried to block out other man's comments, but he could feel his blood pressure rising. "I'm aware of that, but she's eighteen in a few months, right? And _if_ she is, she wouldn't be doing it alone. She'd have her parents and me."

"You? No way." Gajeel made a slashing motion with his hand.

Gryder stared at him. "I'd be the father, I'd have rights. As long as she wanted me around."

Gajeel looked on the verge of physically blowing up. "Rights?!" He exclaimed. "You'd have to right to get the fuck out of my house! I don't want my daughter dating a damn druggie!"

"I'm not a druggie anymore, you idiot!"

Levy shot up out of her seat with a flare of anger. "Enough! I've heard enough. It will not get resolved so long as the biggest babies in this room bicker and pick at each other."

Gryder looked down embarrassed while Gajeel all but stuck his bottom lip out as he scowled.

"So this is what is going to happen. It will be the final word. Dad, write this down."

With raised eyebrows, her father took up the pen again and poised to inscribe her next decree.

She faced her daughter. "Melina. I love you. I'm disappointed in the choices made, but I am not angry. I will buy you a pregnancy test and you'll take it here. If you are, congratulations. If not, you are to wait until you are married, and then when you finally become a mother, it will be the greatest achievement of your life.

"Gryder, if Melina is pregnant, then as far as my knowledge goes, the only person she has been with sexually is you, so there will be no need for a paternity test. You will stay here and care for my daughter as if she were your wife and until the two of you can marry. If she isn't pregnant…" Levy paused to look at him before continuing. He kept his eyes on hers.

"Then you may stay here as long as you wish, so long that Melina wants it. If that is the case, then you will be sharing Rhett's room, or perhaps Gajeel can build an apartment in the garage for you. While you abide in this household, you are not allowed in Melina's room with the door shut, and vice versa. And please, no sex for a while. I do want grandchildren, but not this soon." A small smile slipped up onto her face as she regarded the two of them.

She turned to Gajeel with a frown. "And you."

He glared at her.

"You will shut up and behave like the adult that you are. Stop accusing Gryder of things and cursing at him. He is a reason you are here and _alive_. You should be grateful and appreciate the gift you've been given. It could be a lot worse than it was, in multiple ways. You will be nice to him and try to get along with each other. Help him in his recovery and encourage him to be better. If you don't, then so help me, Gajeel…" She threatened as she slowly shook her head. Her brown eyes grew hard and serious, her lips formed a sharp line.

"Alright."

"And stop cursing in general."

"Al…" He mumbled.

"What was that? Please speak up. I can't hear you." She declared, and tilted her head towards him, all seriousness still present.

He frowned at her belittling tone. "Alright! I get it."

She seemed satisfied. She had not wanted to use a condescending tone of voice with him, but sometimes it was needed to bring him off his high horse; it was rare, but whenever he was on it, it took forever for him to come down on his own. All he needed was the right kind of force.

Tom finished scribbling and nodded. "I like the executive decision making. That's my daugher."

Melina's silent and covert tears became loud. She sniffled and choked back a larger sob. Levy instantly sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, it's ok. Everything is fine."

Gryder watched them with concern. Melina's wet eyes tore from Gryder to her mother. "I-I'm sorry, w-what if I am?"

Levy lovingly cupped her face with her hands. "Then you are. And it will be wonderful. I told you I'm not angry. But it's not just you."

Melina's gaze shifted to Gryder again. "What d-do you think?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, though she was afraid of what his answer might be.

He reached for her hand, which she took without hesitation. "If you are, I'd want you to keep the baby. I'd want to stay with you. To eventually marry you and create a family."

She smiled and hiccuped. "I don't want you to stay out of obligation…"

He couldnt stay seated any longer. Letting to of her hand, he rose and quickly walked around the table to meet her. He gingerly reached for her to help her stand, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle, loving way. Like he was afraid of somehow hurting her. Everyone else present seemed to vanish.

"There is no obligation, Melina. I know it seems strange given how everything happened, but I've loved you for a while. I couldn't help it, and I wouldn't have wanted it to be otherwise," he brushed some of her hair from the side of her face. "If we messed up, then we did together. I'm not leaving you. Through hell out high water, I'm home with you."

Melina breathed in a quick deep breath as she gazed up at him. She was so transfixed on his words, barely able to make any sense of them. "Y-you're serious?"

"Yes."

"You love me?"

"Yes." He said again, this time kissing her forehead.

She placed her arms around his torso, laying her head on his chest. Breathing in his scent, she smiled. "I think I do too."

He chuckled and pulled back slightly to look at her. "You think?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips.

A voice was then cleared. "I hate to break up the confession time, but the faster we get the events written and sorted, the faster we can most likely get Jose and his cartel under federal investigation." Tom spoke up casually.

Gajeel perked up at that. "Will that really work? Turning it into a federal case?"

"We can most definitely try. There is already one under investigation, the drug lord Ivan or something and his large operations. There is evidence here that would now connect with Jose's."

Gryder stood with Melina still in his arms. "I can tell you aside from the drugs that Jose was into some deeper shit."

"Such as?" Tom led.

"He murdered Sting point blank, for one." Gajeel interjected before the other man could speak. He leaned his elbows on the tabletop, his hands clasped under his chin. He nodded in affirmation with Levy questioned the authenticity of his statement. "I saw him do it as we drove away. So did Natsu. I tried to get him to come with us before we took off, but he shook his head. And then that's when he was shot in the head."

Gryder nodded and turned from Gajeel to Tom. "He's partnered up with Bora, Ivan's right hand. He's into sex trafficking. Young women, about Melina's age."

"Wait. Come again?" Gajeel asked, squinting. He looked taken aback as he spat, "He's what?"

The young man repeated what he had said in a confirming voice. "He's selling girls as well as making and selling the drugs."

Tom's eyes hardened as he looked at Gryder. "And you know this for sure?"

He was met with a nod.

"Just how sure are you? This is a very serious crime here."

"I was there watching when Sting made the trade. Two girls and a package of Ivan's drugs for a hundred Gs."

Melina quickly chimed in her own information as a witness. "I was there too. I couldn't see much, but I knew what was happening."

Levy's small gasp was heard before Gajeel's voice thundered. "That sick bastard! What the hell kinda operation is he running out there?! That is nothing like what he did while I was apart of it! And to think that Melina could have been!"

Levy closed her eyes and swallowed. "All of those girls' families must be worried sick. Some might not get…" her voice went silent as thoughts of what happened to them choked off her sentence. She looked at her father. "We have to do something. There has to be an investigation. There has to be justice."

Tom nodded. "I agree. I'll have to tag this as an anonymous tip, and easily connect this to the case they're working on against Ivan and his cartel, but I will need proof of what you're telling me. It can't just be hearsay."

Gryder promptly dug into his pocket to pull out his phone and tossed it to the old cop. Tom caught it and gave him a questioning glance.

"There are pictures on there from before I knew Melina, when I was deep into the drug shit. I stupidly took pictures of the guys while they were getting high. There's even ones of with the license plate numbers. I was too busy with Melina to take any that might show the other girls, but if the rest of what's on there can help get a search warrant, they'll find them there."

Melina's mouth dropped open as she stared up at Gryder. He noticed her expression. "What?" he asked.

"Mest, you have probably just saved so many innocent lives." Levy breathed, a smile forming on her lips.

With each passing picture his thumb slid over, Tom's eyes grew more serious. He nodded while he thumbed the screen. "It's enough for one."

Gryder licked his bottom lip. His brow furrowed and his grip on Melina tightened. "Um, is there any way those could be from an anonymous source? I've been clean for a few weeks, but I don't want to be associated with that anymore. I don't want to go to prison."

"No, you don't…" Gajeel agreed aloud. His red eyes focused on Gryder approvingly. He had been in prison. It was certainly no place for someone with a good heart. What the young man did was brave and honorable. It was the right thing to do, no doubt.

Tom stood up. He gripped the phone in his hands. "I'll make sure it stays anonymous, but from this moment on, this isn't yours. You'll have to get a new one. You may have just put them all away for several years, kid. As well as sent those girls back to their families."

Levy moved to hug Melina from behind as she was held in Gryder's arms. She let out a long breath. The amount of joy she felt was amazing. "I am so very glad to have you all home safe and sound! I love you all!"

Gajeel stood up and stretched. He chuckled as his eyes settled over the man with whom he had to try to get along. "That means your scrawny ass too, I guess."

His wife laughed, raising her arm to rest on the other one that held her daughter. "Yes, you too. Whether you like it or not, you're now apart of this family."

Gryder stared at them all, dumbfounded. He was overcome from the love and support. The warmth radiated _for_ him as well. It was something he liked, that he hadn't really felt in many years. He looked to his right over to the island across the room. Rhett had been listening intently. He smirked and raised his water in the air, nodding to him. "To my future brother-in-law."

That made Gryder laugh. "Hopefully." He chimed.

Melina brought her head up to look at him through her own giggle. "What do you mean by 'hopefully'? You better."

"Ok. I will if you say so." He bent to kiss her, pulling her face towards him with his hand on her jaw.

Gajeel watched with narrowed eyes. He gave it a few seconds before breaking it up; he was truly trying to put everything behind him for everyone's sake. Holding up a hand, he looked away from the pair. "Alright, alright. Save it for when I'm not around. Ya both make me sick."

* * *

 **AN** : I'm excited. Are you excited? One more left.


	40. 39 - With Quiet Words, I'll Lead You In

**AN** : So I got an idea from watching a tv show with undercover federal agents, and having already been toying with writing a fanfiction about Gajeel, I decided to go ahead and write one, only he's not one of the good guys, yet. This is an AU and there are two plots here, a Past and a Present. The past is italicized and the present is normal text. They will eventually meet in the middle.

 **Storyline** : Gajeel has tried to separate the past from the present for years, doing his best to protect his family from his previous mistakes. When his daughter is suddenly kidnapped by his old cartel boss, her only hope is to fight her way out with what her father taught her. But Gajeel won't sit by idly and ignore his raging instincts - instincts that scream his past has finally caught up with him. One thing still hasn't changed: no one messes with a Redfox.

Two separate plots - the past and the present - collide as events unfold.

*Rated Mature - There is intense language, violence, drug, and some sexual situations. Reader discretion is strongly advised.

*I do not own any of the pictures.

*I do not own any of Fairy Tail - that's all Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **AN** : Two words: the feels. I about cried writing this.

I had to have outside help with some of this, consulting legal websites for courtroom procedures (this was my very first attempt at writing the court). I tried. But you'll get the effect.

 _The Unwinding Cable Car_ \- Anberlin, (acoustic)

Behind the Song:

"'This personal song is about those people who do not see how truly amazing they really are, they seem to give up before they see what life is about to show them. (Exodus 17). I can remember running down the street lamp lit hill on Pine street in Seattle after I wrote the song, exhilarated with how it turned out.' - Stephen Christian". (I found this while looking up some of the lyrics meaning).

I present to you

Fighting Redfox

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter XXXIX

" _Emotive unstable, you're like an unwinding cable car. Listening for voices, but it's the choices that make us who we are…"_

Gryder watched the two year old sleep comfortably in their bed. He was the perfect combination, a reflection of the pair of them; dark hair, bright eyes, mischievous, and stubborn. What had they gotten themselves into?

He gently touched the curling mop of hair on his son's head, brushing it from his closed eyes. It still amazed him how he had made it to this point in life. A point in time where he wasn't in trouble or fighting for his life, where he was safe. Where he knew he belonged.

From his vantage point next to the child, Gryder could see his wife in the room across the hall, gathering the small t-shirt and jeans she'd have to later wrestle onto the toddler. She was mumbling to herself, still in the tank top and shorts she'd slept in.

"Well crap, I can't find the bottoms that go with his shirt."

When she entered their bedroom, Gryder followed her with his eyes before he spoke. "It's just your parents house. No one is going to care if his outfit matches."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "It's his birthday party."

"He's two, Melina. The only way he'll remember this day is through photos your mother's gonna take," he snorted, carefully sitting up so as not to disturb the sleeping babe. "I doubt he's going to curse you for dressing him in mix-matched clothing. If anything, he'll probably end up in only his diaper."

She rolled her eyes -one of her signature marks- and leaned over the bed, laying the small articles on the sheets. Gryder slowly reached his arm out to her. Melina saw and began to protest. "Honey, I need to get him dressed. You know how long it can take to get ready with him running around."

He just gave her a look. That smoldering look in his eyes that had made her physically weak many times before. She faltered for a moment, then stiffened. "No, Gryder."

"Yes, Melina." He took her wrist and pulled her to him, making her crawl into the bed. He ignored her frustrated sigh and wrapped his arms around her when she neared. Her face pressed against his bare chest before she situated herself to face away from him as he intended. Burying his nose into her hair, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _Go your own way, even seasons have changed. Just burn those new leaves over. So self-absorbed, you've seemed to ignore the prayers that have already come about…"_

When he didn't say anything, she went limp. Her head became heavy on his chest. "What are we doing?"

"Shh." His lips moved against her hair. He opened his eyes to their child still sound asleep. "Just be."

Melina laid there against her husband, trapped by his muscular arms. She tensed, which led to him quietly chiding her. His murmur was loud in her ear. "Baby, just relax. Take a deep breath. Don't think."

She closed her eyes and took the breath. When she opened them, her child was in her line of view. Her eyes roamed over his peaceful form. A smile tugged at her lips. The blank thoughts then turned to ones of love and amazement at what they had created. And she fell in love with the both of them all over again. The smile fully spread over her face.

How he got her to focus on other things when she really needed it was beyond her.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I was going to say that."

"Mhm…" He bent his head around to touch his lips to her neck. Her dark hair tickled him as she slowly shifted beneath him.

"Mest…" She whispered, closing her eyes from the sensation on her skin. When his answer was intensified below her ear, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment.

A hand traveled down her side and slipped to her hip. His hand fell to her not so flat abdomen. It wasn't a bad as it had been nearly two years ago, but it wasn't exactly the tight skin she had had when they had first met. She fidgeted.

"Don't say it." He murmured. "Don't."

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder with eyes closed. "I didn't."

"You were thinking it." He knew she was self-conscious about her body now. She wasn't in the shape she had been in. But that mattered little to him.

"No…" She opened one eye.

"Mhm. He hummed again against her. "Did it work?"

"What?"

He pulled his head back. "Are you relaxed? Stress isn't good. Especially if we want to add to our family."

Melina opened her mouth to speak, but clamped her lips together. Her eyes squinted for a moment. "You want to have a second baby?"

Gryder shrugged. "Yea. Why not?"

She snorted. "A million reasons. You're not here during the day to deal with tantrums and poopy diapers. I know we're supposed to begin potty training him this coming year, but that's not even something I want to start thinking about."

"You realize it's easier to have them closer together than far apart?"

She tried to turn to face him. "Have you been reading those books my mom bought us?"

"I've read a little bit of one, yea." He confessed. He pulled his hand from her stomach. "I know you don't right now, but I'd have another whenever you are ready."

She nodded against him, her eyes settling on their toddler. Truthfully, she wanted another. She wanted three or four even; Gryder was a great father, their children would no doubt have a great childhood. He had said it was probably because he missed out on what it was like to have one. Still, she hesitated.

"I do want more."

"But?" He supplied gently.

She started to turn around to face him and he loosened his hold on her. The covers rustled as she struggled until her body had done a one-eighty and her face was directly below his. Her red eyes looked into his. "Can we get him potty trained first?"

A grin split his face. His eyes squinted with the pleasant expression. "Yea. Then I'll stick you good." His voice deeply murmured.

Her lips set in small sarcastic smile. "Way to ruin a good moment. Real mature."

He chuckled, rushing in to capture her lips with his own. His body pushed her into the mattress until she could go no further. His bare torso squished against her braless chest, his waist bumping against her uncovered thigh. His growing erection was beginning to poke at her.

The stirring moans of a baby brought Melina's attention to what she had been doing before joining her husband in bed. She hoisted Gryder from atop her and rolled over towards their waking child. Bright blue eyes opened to see his mother, which brought a smile to his toothy face.

"Is my handsome Owen awake?" She cooed, raising her hand to rub his round belly.

"Mama, I'm hungry." He rolled over to his hands and knees.

"We're going to papaw's today. We'll eat lunch there." She said as she began to slide off the bed. Gryder kept laying there, closing his eyes as he listened.

Owen began to bounce, shaking the mattress. His voice rose as he stopped to rub his eye. "But, but I want! Now!"

Melina shook her head. She picked up his shirt and held it up. "You can have a banana if you let me put your clothes on you. We're going to have cake and ice cream later for your birthday."

He pouted and his voice changed to a cry. She wanted to cook something for him then, not wanting to withhold an essential from her only child. Though as soon she they were dressed and ready to leave, they'd be eating when they arrived at her parent's home.

Gryder opened his eyes and reached over to nip at Owen's exposed side with his fingers. Before the child could turn around, he returned to seem as if he were sleeping. Melina patiently waited for him to calm their son down enough for her to get his shirt over his head.

Owen turned to his father with wetted eyes, seeing him asleep. He crawled over and began to pat at his shoulder. Gryder looked up. "Oh, you woke me up!"

"Nah-huh!" Owen shrieked, knowing it was he who pinched him. His belly laugh was like music to her ears as Gryder suddenly grabbed him and began tickling him. He scooted the two year old to Melina, making a vrooming noise.

"Get dressed so we can eat!" He said, holding him to stand on the edge of the bed and raising his arms. Melina promptly pulled the blue shirt over his head and quickly situated it over his arms.

Gryder set the kid on the floor feet first. Melina's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Mest! Don't-"

As soon as Owen's feet touched the hardwood, he bolted out of the room, screaming. Melina turned and frowned at him and snatched up the bottoms from the bedsheets to run after the escaped toddler. "You gotta get everything on him first before you set him down! This is why it takes forever!"

Still sitting on his knees on the bed, Gryder watched as she ran to catch Owen before he could make it all the way down the stairs. "Sorry!" He called.

His lips pulled into a wide smile.

* * *

The front door opened before Melina made it up the porch steps. She carried the few presents she had wrapped for Owen while Gryder carried him behind her. She had debated on whether to let him open them at their home or here with his family. With his attention span, it was probably better to do it all at once.

"You're on time for once." Rhett dryly commented. He leaned against the door frame in his socks with his hand still on the handle.

"Ha ha," Melina sneered lovingly at her brother before he opened it wider to let them in.

The house had been decorated with blue and green balloons tied to the stairwell and other fixed objects. Orange, blue, and green streamers crossed the kitchen. In the living room, a large decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner by the television. Other holiday related items graced the house, creating a warm atmosphere full of love. Melina eyed the place in its familiarity. "Mom!"

She set the presents on the table, taking off her coat. Gryder carefully set Owen on the floor before unzipping his puffy green winter coat. The kid went from looking like a giant green pea to a blue stick. He laughed and ran for Rhett, who scooped him up and informed him that there were new action figures to play with in the other room.

Levy hurried from the sink to meet them. "Oh! What do you think?" She motioned to the decorations above.

"I think you outdid yourself."

Levy made a face. "Nonsense. It'll make for good pictures. It's the only way he's going to remember today." She turned to finished what she had been doing. "Are you thirsty?"

Gryder smirked, leaning over Melina's shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Told you."

"Shut up." She growled. Though before he could move away from her, she planted her lips against his jaw. She had left a faint lipstick mark.

He cleared his throat to speak. "Anyone else show up yet?"

"Natsu and Metalicana are with Gajeel in the basement playing pool. My dad should be here soon." Levy replied. She wiped her hands on the towel on the stove's handle.

He moved to the island to inspect the food. He eyed the delicious looking birthday cake in the corner. The chocolate icing swirled around, the blue and orange piped shape of his son's name. He stuck a finger on the bottom corner. "I'll need to sample a bit to determine if it's safe to consume."

"You'll do no such thing! We're all gonna die together if that's the case." Levy giggled, smacking his hand away from the main attraction. He went downstairs to join the other men, leaving Melina with her mother.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, looking around the warm kitchen.

Levy shook her head. "No, you're fine. I managed everything. We're really waiting for your grandpa before we start."

Her daughter nodded and pulled out one of the island chairs to sit. She yawned, covering her mouth until it passed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

Melina glanced to her mother. "Yea. It's just hard to manage him sometimes. He bounces from wall to wall. I can't seem to ever sit down."

Levy laughed. "That's a boy for you. Gryder helps you, right?"

Melina quickly scooped a finger full of the cake's icing and ate it before Levy could react. She smiled and nodded. "He does, but he works a lot. Last night he didn't get home until eight."

"Really? I've told Gajeel to let him go home on time. He doesn't need to run the wrecker on the weekends. That's his job or his father's." The bluenette scowled as she spoke, knowing now that her words had gone unheeded.

Melina rolled her eyes. Her arms crossed over her grey sweater. "It's alright, mom. Gryder doesn't mind. He says it makes him feel useful."

Levy's eyes caught her daughter's red ones. "Yes, but he should feel useful when it comes to you and Owen."

Pursing her lips, she gave her mother a look. "He knows he's needed. He's home every night and helps with Owen where he can. He's a wonderful father."

Levy prodded, holding up a spoon in her direction.

"And husband." Melina added gruffly.

"Especially with more children," Levy smiled, lowering her spoon. "You are going to have more babies." Her tone of voice was a matter of fact, firm and unyielding.

Melina put her hand on her hip as she leaned on the island. "Ohho, really now. Have you and him been conspiring without my knowing?"

Levy made a motion of running her fingers over her mouth in a zipping motion, then grinned. Their conversation was cut short when Tom walked in through the door. He rubbed his hands together. "Hey, sorry I'm late. It's snowing out there."

Shifting her gaze from her grandpa to the window, she saw the white flakes falling in a white haze to the ground, already covering the ground in a very thin layer. It hadn't been snowing when they arrived earlier. "Wow, that was fast."

"That's December for you." Levy chimed. She hugged her father and placed his coat on the designated chair.

"Where's everybody at? Where's the birthday boy?" He asked expectantly. His eyes landed on the island. His mannerisms were unusually joyful. Melina narrowed her eyes as she observed him.

"I'll get them so we can start." Levy exclaimed happily. She began calling for everyone, opening the basement door to shout down to the others.

Some minutes later, everyone was present in the kitchen and dining room. Rhett chased Owen to the dining room, letting up when Owen grabbed his mother's leg, a full laugh shaking his body. He coughed from the excitement. Behind him were Galen and Karia. All of them had been playing with their little nephew.

Tom lit up around Owen. He held his arms out and the toddler immediately pushed off Melina to go to him. Drinking from his beer bottle, Gajeel walked in to greet his daughter. "Ya look good, considering what you have to see at home." He motioned to Gryder who stood beside her.

"I could say the same thing about what I have to see at work." Gryder returned, taking a sip from his own beer while he eyed the larger man, a smile spreading over his features. He had told Melina of the day Gajeel's belt broke and they'd all been subjected to his buttcrack when he bent to work on the vehicles all day long.

"Touche. You ass..." He nudged his son-in-law's free arm with his elbow, grinning the entire course of the banter.

"Thanks." She watched them joke. Gryder slipped his arm around her waist.

Soon after the night almost three years before in the same room, the two men had begun the rocky relationship of in-laws. Although Gryder and Melina had not been pregnant then and married not quite a year later, the men had realized they were going to be around each other for a good long while and put the past behind them.

Gajeel had offered him a job at the auto shop, which Gryder had accepted without hesitation. Metalicana had opted to give Gajeel ownership to take it over. Now with Metalicana, Gajeel, Gryder, and Rhett employed there along with Natsu and his son after school, the business was officially family owned and operated.

Looking back on the last three years, there was a lot to be thankful for. Gryder took in the surroundings with a grateful heart. Everything he had ever wanted, the things he thought he'd never attain -let alone ever deserve- we're right in front of him. It wasn't in material things. He'd long ago given up that life. It was in the forms of the family he had gained. His wife standing beside him. His young son blowing out the candles on his birthday.

" _This is the correlation of salvation and love. Don't drop your arms. Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart with quiet words. I'll lead you in…"_

He tightened his grip around his Love.

* * *

Gryder sat in the courtroom, bouncing his knee and picking at the skin surrounding his thumbnail as they waited. He wasn't even on trial, yet his heart felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest. Beside him Melina glanced around nervously, her eyes taking in the grandeur that was the large, spacious room. On his other side sat Gajeel, an ever stoic expression carved onto his face. He may have looked relaxed, though Gryder saw the stiffness in his posture.

Seated around them in the gallery were others that had been affected by Ivan and Jose's cartels, in one form or another. Some were families of the women who had been taken and thrown into the trafficking against their will. The amount of bravery that settled within the room was astounding. And other still, were the families of the few that had not gotten out of the ring in time; their loved ones had testified on their behalf and had added to the heartbreak of the aftermath. The room was very large, yet it seemed unable to contain the emotions brimming to flow over.

The double doors to the side opened and three men in orange jumpsuits were led to the defendants desk, escorted by two uniformed officers each. Their hands were cuffed as well as their ankles, forcing them to short step to move forward.

Gajeel and Gryder both tried to hide their reactions when they saw Jose. Ivan and Bora were beside them, all charged with the more serious charges. The other men who had been caught in the sting operation to arrest them in their workplace -both at the warehouse and the estate- had been charged with the lesser crimes of following with full knowledge behind the three currently standing trial.

" _Backing away from the problem of pain, you never had a home. You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long…"_

Melina gripped her husband's hand, her nerves reaching a high when the attorneys stood up ready behind both defendant and plaintiff tables. A Sheriff in a brown uniform stood next to the witness' stand. "All rise, the 32nd district court is now in session, the honorable Judge Taber presiding."

Everyone stood up. The black robed man entered the room through the back and took his seat at the centermost place in the room. When he was situated, he addressed everyone present. "Thank you, you may seated. Court is now is session."

Gryder sat down, his blue eyes flickering to Melina. She looked as though she was about to retch. He threw his arm around her, trying to give her all the comfort she could need. His button up shirt bunched at his shoulder as he felt her physically shake from excitement.

The Judge adjusted his glasses and was handed a thick file. "We call case number 79423, the state of Texas verses Ivan Dryar, Jose Porla, and Bora Salvador."

He took a moment to behold the members of the court. "I have reviewed this case multiple times and I am still in wonder of how long it was allowed to continue as it did. My condolences go to the families and victims, both absent and present, of the crimes committed by the three defendants.

"With that being said, the defendants, Porla, Dryar, and Salvator, have been charged with kidnapping and the kidnapping and solicitation of minors, possession of illegal substances, manufacturing illegal substances with the intent to sell, possession of weaponry under class four without proper documentation, possession of illegal weaponry over class four, and tax fraud and evasion of at least five years, all charges with multiple counts. And while we are here, the defendant, Jose Porla, has been charged with the voluntary manslaughter of one Sting Eucliffe, in the first degree."

There was a quiet murmur that rolled through the gallery. Melina's eyes reddened as she listened to the counts. There was a massive amount piled on top of each one of the defendants. There was no possible way that any one of them was going to get off easy.

Judge Taber cleared his throat. "In prior trials, the defendants pled guilty to all counts, the defence settling for life in prison with prospect of parole. Honestly, I think that is appropriate. However, due to the severity of the crimes committed and the testimony and witness of a very many for the prosecution, I have taken into account all parties and weighed the sentences accordingly.

"This case struck a chord within me. As I am a grandfather myself, it was difficult for me to read the statements, given that there are victims who will receive no justice aside from what their families will take away from the sentencing hearing. In the manner of how situations were handled by the defendants and the defendants related to this particular case, I would personally understand the need for a harsher punishment."

The Judge took a breath, looking up from the file in front of him. "I hereby sentence the defendants Ivan Dryar and Bora Salvator, each, twenty-five to one twenty years, with the possibility of parole after the first twenty-five have been served at the Texas State Penitentiary.

"As for the defendant, Jose Porla, after the testimonies and witnesses for the prosecution, I hereby sentence life in prison, without parole, at maximum security at the James V. Allred Unit, for the duration of the sentence."

" _Don't you believe that you've been deceived, that you're no better than the hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of…"_

The Judge dropped the gavel, ending the session to move onto the next case that would begin shortly. The viewers in the gallery began to stir, allowed to speak and leave the room. Melina held her breath as the defendants were ushered out to await the proper paperwork to be filed and the eventual transportation to their destinations to serve out their sentences.

Gryder stood up and watched the men leave through the side doors. A pang surprised him in his gut. He had not been expecting the emotions to overcome him. Jose had been his boss. His mentor. And upon hearing the verdict, an unexplainable sadness had crept over him.

No. Sting had been his mentor.

If this was justice…

He pursed his lips as the doors shut behind the last of the Sheriffs. He felt Melina and Gajeel stand up beside him as others around began to leave. She put her hand in his, curling her fingers over and around his.

If this was justice, then he'd live how Sting would have wanted him to live. Truly, the way life was meant to be lived.

"Are you alright?" Melina asked.

He nodded. "Yea. I am. Are you?"

She showed no answer, her face void of any expression. She tilted her head slightly, then straightened out the crease in his shirt at his chest. His bright eyes watched her curiously as she smoothed it out, running her hand over his torso. He reached his hand up to her chin to bring her face up with his two fingers.

"It's over, Love." He insisted. He had a suspicion that she was having a hard time dealing. There was closure, but the knowledge of what had happened and living it hadn't changed what they both felt in that moment.

Her eyes watered up again, the rims reddening under the eyeliner. If she wasn't careful, she was sure to ruin her makeup. Nodding her head, she took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. "I know. I'm glad."

Gajeel stood by the aisle, waiting on them. He had pulled out his phone to text Levy the news. She had sent a picture of her, Owen, and Karia in the living room watching the children's movie she had bought him earlier in the day.

He forwarded it to Melina. She checked the message, smiling at the happiness plastered all over her child and mother and sister. Showing Gryder, she watched his lips pull back as he beamed fondly. Her hand clasped his again and she shouldered her purse. "Let's go. I want to see our son."

Gajeel let them file out of the room first. Before he followed them through the heavy, wooden double door entrance, he turned to face the room and thrust his hands in his trouser pockets. He had rolled up the sleeves of his grey button up. Standing there, he let his eyes roam around, settling on the gallery seats first before traveling up the side of the wall.

The decorated walls were wood panels, but on the far wall was a painted depiction of the early court, the people portrayed with white curly wigs on their heads, dressed in colonial attire. His red eyes contentedly moved to the center of the room, where the Judge had been seated.

It seemed like it hadn't been that long since he had been the defendant against the charges brought against him. He had been just a kid, barely a legal adult. Young, stupid, full of life, and the Judge then had let him off easy, granted that he never come into possession of illegal substances again. It didn't register to him until he had met Levy how his decisions affected others as well as himself. His family was proof of how well he understood that.

" _This is the correlation of salvation and love. Don't drop your arms. Don't drop your arms, I'll guard your heart with quiet words. I'll lead you in and out of the dark…"_

He didn't regret it; the experience had helped make him who he was now. He had learned from it, though it wasn't a smooth road. Hard work had brought him around full circle. Breathing in the scent of paper and wood cleaner, Gajeel briefly closed his eyes. Then he turned and walked out.

* * *

Pacing down the pink hall, Gryder tried to swallow past the lump caught below his Adam's Apple. His throat was dry. When was the last time had he eaten or drank? He had wanted to stay in the room with Melina, but she insisted that he wait for her mother where she could find him. He stopped at the drinking fountain, bending down to squeeze the handle for a drink. Rising, he saw Levy quickly approach. In her arms was a three year old Owen.

"Levy, you brought him?" He enunciated, looking at her in defeat.

She slowed to a stop and adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder. "Well what was I supposed to do? Gajeel ran to the store with Rhett and Galen and Karia are at school."

"It's ok…" Gryder sighed. Owen saw him and leaned forward, his arms reaching out to be held. Taking his oldest child in his arms, he struggled to refrain from pacing again. "But he can't go in there. When will Gajeel get here?"

"They were on their way when I parked not five minutes ago. He said maybe ten."

Nodding, Gryder tilted his head to the side. "You go in. She's doing alright for the moment. I'll join you when they arrive."

Levy hesitated before entering through the room door. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather…?"

"Go. She wants you too."

He watched her disappear into the next room. He didn't hear anything new, so she was still feeling the effects of the epidural. He tried to get a glimpse inside before the door clicked shut, but the curtain was drawn.

Owen looked at his father. With child innocence, he questioned, "Is mommy ok?"

Gryder conjured a smile through the apparent worry in his features. He shifted him from one hip to the other. "Yes, she's ok. She's… just resting in the bed right now. Right through those doors." He pointed to the closed hospital door Levy had just gone through.

"Don't lie to me, daddy." Owen stated, sounding hurt.

"I'm not lying to you, buddy. She's having a your sister." He said, turning to watch for his father-in-law. It continued to amaze him how smart Owen was at age three. The things that came out of his mouth at times left him speechless.

"Having a baby isn't resting."

Gryder halted and looked him in the eyes as he held him level with his. He let out a surprised snort. "It's not? And how do you know that?"

The child smiled showing his teeth. "The cows on the other side of the road at our house. They lay down to have babies, but they don't sleep when they do."

A smile of his own quickly spread. He could follow Owen's thought process; he had a vague idea of how it worked. Thanks would have to go to their neighbors who owned several head of cattle as well as the animal shows on tv that Owen watched everyday.

"How long until I have a baby sister?" the child asked, looking to the door.

Gryder shifted him in his arms again. "I dunno, buddy. However long it takes, I guess."

He certainly wished he knew how long it would be. Fidgeting with Owen's jeans hem at his shoe, he greatly wished he could rejoin Melina. He had left her after she received the first epidural, when she was still laying still and as relaxed as she could get, considering the circumstance. He didn't want to miss anything important.

"They should just pull it out. Like a tooth."

That statement made Gryder laugh, trying to imagine that. He had been there when Owen was born. It had taken Melina over twelve hours of labor to deliver. Their firstborn had been rather large, but he had been healthy and still was, as well as growing like a weed. They had to recently buy all new sets of clothing.

He paced a little more, walking to the end of the hall to the other end, hoping by the time he returned to the door, Gajeel and Rhett would be there waiting. He held Owen up long enough for him to get a drink from the water fountain.

While he was walking back, two familiar faces appeared around the corner. Relieved, Gryder hurriedly picked up the diaper bag he had left by the door and met Gajeel in the middle. "Thank you for being here. I need to go in, but he can't be in there."

Gajeel took Owen from him. He gave him a serious look. "It's no problem. How is she?"

"Levy's in there now. She had an epidural-" He looked down to check the time on his phone. "-almost twenty minutes ago."

"Well get going. We'll be here." He motioned to Rhett standing on his phone behind him.

Thanking him again, Gryder rushed in. He was immediately met with a short cry of pain. Melina was sitting up again, a pillow behind her back to help prop her forward. Previously pulled back in a low ponytail, her black hair was now expertly braided down one side. Levy held her hand and was speaking to her in hushed tones. She already had a blue gown on over her regular clothing.

The nurse gave him one to put on. As he tied the strings behind him, he watched his wife. She focused on the breathing she had learned, placing her free hand on her swollen belly. A contraction rippled through her, causing her to cry out, crunching her eyes shut.

A few more hours into it, Melina was at her end. She was now in the last stages, with a nurse on each side of her elevated legs. She panted. "I didn't think it'd be… this hard… this time..."

Ignoring the pain in his cramped hand, Gryder squeezed hers back. She survived the first labor, she was almost done with this one. "You've got this, Love."

"I'm so tired…!" She cried out with the effort and agony.

The doctor bent down towards her. He raised his voice above Melina's cries. "Just one more great big. Give me one more."

Squeezing both her husband's and her mother's hands, she pushed against the incessant lower body torture with everything she had. Her screams were sure to have reached the hall. Gryder's eyes were wide and alert. The nurse dipped down and a moment later, he saw the doctor look up. The lines crinkled at the corners of his eyes. A baby's cry then pierced their ears.

The doctor handed the nurse the wailing newborn and motioned to Gryder to follow them. Gryder glanced back at Melina. She was crying, but now relaxed. Levy smoothed down the strands of hair that had escaped the braid.

Gryder watched as the nurse cleaned off, weighed, and measured his daughter while another nurse recorded it onto the baby's information sheet. As soon as the initial assessment was complete with an all-systems-go green light, Gryder was handed his tiny newborn.

Just like he had been with Owen, he was immediately conquered by a seven pound human. His eyes teared. He stood there silently observing his daughter for the first time. And then he was struck with the knowledge of what he had done. It made his blood run cold.

He now had a daughter. His mind swam, submerging into the memories of the past year's court events. They had watched the full, complete trial of three men who plotted the kidnapping of young girls, just one of many of the things they had been convicted of. How easily it had happened to Melina. How easily it could have been worse for her, regardless of whether he or Sting had been there or not. How easily it could happen to the life in his arms. It had threatened to engulf him before the infant squirmed and drew him away from the negative.

The thoughts slowly faded though when he handed her to Melina. She wiped the tears streaming from her face, holding her skin to skin. Levy covered her hand to her mouth, wiping her own tears with the other.

"My granddaughter…" She breathed in a whisper, her voice wavering with unsteadiness.

" _You're so brilliant, don't soon forget. You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart. You're so brilliant, don't soon forget. You're so brilliant, grace marked your heart…"_

Gryder couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Gajeel stood with Gryder on his porch while the others played in the yard. They had all eaten lunch after a family get-together and the smaller children wanted to go outside. In the sunny grass beyond the gravel drive, they had built a sandbox, complete with a kiddie slide. A swing set Gajeel had made himself from scrap metal was anchored to the ground a few feet away from it.

The two of them stood casually, each holding a bottle of beer. Gajeel had a hand on his hip, and Gryder leaned on the supporting railing next to the steps. They silently observed Levy as she chased Owen around the sandbox. Melina held her eighteen month old on her hip as she pushed Karia on the swing. She brushed the light colored hair from her baby's eyes, remembering to hold her hand out to push her once she swung back toward her.

Galen teased Rhett in front of his girlfriend, making him ball his fist and act like he was going to punch his younger brother. His girlfriend covered her smile with her hand, standing back to watch the two of them.

Gajeel risked a glance at his son as he tilted the bottle up to take a swig. Whether the man's bright, blue eyes were ignoring him on purpose or gazing contentedly at his family, unaware of him, he didn't know. He followed his gaze.

The sunshine hit them just right, illuminating the scene before them.

Levy laughed as Owen slid right into the castle she had built for him to knock down. Beyond those two, Melina smiled as her daughter clapped her little hands, giggling at her aunt Karia as she swung towards them and then away.

Time seemed to stop as Gryder stared intently at his wife. Her curling hair, her smile, her hand on her already growing stomach. The sentiment that swelled inside his chest felt like a pile of bricks. It was so heavy that he had to take a breath.

"Pretty sight, ain't it?" Gajeel asked, his calm voice breaking the silence between them.

"Mhm." Gryder hummed, then took a sip of his drink.

"When is she due again?"

Gryder tore his eyes away from Melina to look at him and wet his bottom lip. "December. We'll have two birthdays to celebrate this Christmas."

He smirked as Gajeel shook his head in amazement of how fast the time had gone, then drained his beer.

" _This is the correlation between salvation and love. Don't drop your arms. I'll guide your heart. I'll guide your heart. With quiet words, I'll lead you in and out of the dark. With quiet words. I'll lead you in."_

Gajeel turned his head to Gryder. "You remember the day you married Melina?"

With a snort, Gryder chuckled. "Yea. How could I not?"

His bride's father waited a moment before continuing. He set his empty beer bottle on the porch rail beside him. "While you were waiting up at the altar, I was standing there watching her and her mother fuss with the flowers in her hand before we began to walk. She looked at me…"

He stopped.

Gryder frowned and turned his attention to his father. He was surprised to find he had tears in his eyes. It was the first time in years since knowing him that he had ever witnessed such occasion.

"She looked at me, and she said, ' _Thank you, dad_.' I said what for. She said, ' _For loving me._ ' She had smiled and took my hand before the music started playing."

Gryder lowered his beer bottle as he listened.

"I told her I had to love her because she was my daughter. Do you know what she said after that?" He asked, trying to hide the tear as it flowed out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Gryder prompted, fully invested in the story.

Gajeel smiled from ear to ear. "She said, ' _Maybe you have to love me. You didn't have to love Gryder. But you did anyways._ '."

Gryder's lips twitched into a smile. He swiftly brought his head up to look at her across the yard. He lifted the bottle in his hand, his eyes shifting towards it. He didn't know what to say. He had felt the hostility towards him disappear through the years. But he hadn't known any of that.

"What you said, that means something to me. I didn't have a dad growing up." He confessed, still leaning his shoulder against the supporting beam. He glanced towards Gajeel.

The older man moved closer. "Yea. But you're a damn good one."

Gryder's smile widened and he felt a hand on his shoulder closest to Gajeel. The man squeezed as they gazed at their family in the sunshine.

* * *

 **AN** : Thank you for reading to the end. I appreciate the support and the reviews. My motivation for writing this is partly because of all of you. The reviews kept me going when I didn't want to continue for lack of motivation. So thank you. This story is now complete.

Be sure to continue reading more of my works. I will be continuing What About Now next. You can follow me on tumblr with the same username here for more fun stuff.

Thank you! :D


	41. Bonus - Priceless

**Melder** : "Priceless (The 11th)"

 _Gryder x Melina, Gajeel x Levy_

 _Short and sweet_

 _I can't help it; I wrote this almost as an extension one shot from **Fighting Redfox** , where these characters and pairing are from._

 _Media I listened to:_ "Avow"/Audiomachine

* * *

Of all the days.

It had to be today. The eleventh. Any other day he was sure of himself, confident. If not cocky. He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out in a rush. A hand quickly ran through his dark hair as he sat in his truck. ' _Of all days_ ', he thought, ' _I'm fuckin' nervous on_ this _one_ '.

Stepping out of the grey truck, Gryder quickly shut the driver's door and walked across the small gravel lot. The drive crackled under his feet as he made his way over to his girlfriend. His blue orbs couldn't break away from her. He involuntarily swallowed.

Striding out onto the porch steps in a teal summer dress, Melina's lips split into a large smile. Her long black hair was free flowing, and some strands fell in front of her shoulders, ending below her breasts. The red of her eyes stood out against her attire, and they focused solely on Gryder as he approached.

He smirked, his own never leaving the red set. He put his hands on his hips and halted before her, looking up. From her step, Melina was a foot taller. She had a hand wrapped around the corner column. A shy expression now graced her face. "You're early. And you look very nice today."

"I know. Thanks, thought it was best to make a good impression," he said with with a brisk nod.

"It's just my family. They already love you."

Gryder stepped onto the first step, bringing himself closer to her. His gazed slipped down her length before settling to her eyes once again. "Yes, Love. I'm aware," he replied.

At the intensity of her stare, he chuckled. "I missed you."

Melina's expression instantly changed at those words. She let go of the column to slip it around his shoulder, leaning forward to meet his lips with hers. "I missed you too!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist as she turned around to head back to the house. Her hand caught his as she left and she pulled him along to follow. From the kitchen, Levy saw them enter. She called out to them, "Oh Gryder, you made it! That's wonderful."

He greeted her and watched as Melina left his side to grab a glass. She turned back to look at him. "Are you thirsty?"

"There's water, tea, lemonade. Or there's beer down in the basement. Gajeel's down there setting up the card table." Levy happily offered, knowing that Gryder was of legal age to drink.

Gryder politely answered with a smile. "Thank you, I'm alright though."

Levy wiped her hands on the dishtowel on the counter. "If you change your mind, you've been around long enough; you know where everything is located. We'll eat as soon as everything's done cooking."

With an encouraging smile from Melina, who took a sip from the glass in her hand, Gryder hesitantly started for the basement door. "I think I'll see if he needs some help."

He glided effortlessly down the stairs that led to the semi-finished basement. The mini bar was to his left, which was connected to the other large portion of the basement's finished side. The living room like space before him was decorated like the ground level one above him. Hunched over a round folding table, Gajeel glanced up. "Oh, hey."

"Hey."

Gajeel positioned the legs and locked them into place. He began to flip it over, and Gryder quickly grabbed the other side to assist. They unfolded the chairs as well and placed them around the plastic table. "You're early." Gajeel commented.

"Yea, Melina informed me." He said with a smirk.

Gajeel scratched his forehead. "You wanna beer?" He moved to the fridge behind the bar.

"Yea, I'll take one."

His girlfriend's massive father retrieved two dark glass bottles and handed him one.

Taking a sip, Gryder looked around. There was no awkwardness like there had been months prior. After trying so hard for him to like him, Gryder finally relaxed in his dominating presence. And Gajeel eventually came around on his own. Probably had a lot to do with Melina as well.

"You can sit if you want." Gajeel indicated with his head to the table. He pulled out a chair across from Melina's long time boyfriend to do just that.

Gryder felt his stomach lurch as he drank. Just the thought of it made the queasiness had plagued him before come back. He had to ask. Sure, Melina wanted it. It wasn't like Melina saw it coming either. But he wanted to do it. No, he needed to. It was overdue. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at Gajeel.

But he didn't speak. It was like the words were frozen on his tongue. His mind worked, though the connection between head and mouth was static.

"What's on your mind," Gajeel casually demanded. He leaned back crooked in the chair, throwing an arm over its back.

Blinking, Gryder filled his lungs full of air. "I've been wanting to ask, but it's never seemed like the right time."

"Ask what?"

He swallowed. His fingers tightened on the bottle in front of him. "I want to ask Melina to marry me, but I thought it would be best to run it by you first."

Gajeel leaned forward. "What for?"

The simple question caught the younger man off guard. "W-what for?"

A smirk slowly appeared on Gajeel's lips. "Why run it by me? Grab it and man up. You two've been together for a while, it's about damn time you ask."

Gryder sat frozen. It was not the reaction he was expecting.

"You love her?"

"Y-yes sir." Gryder let out a half grunt, half chuckle. "I went ahead and bought a ring a few weeks ago."

Gajeel took another sip, quickly tilting the bottle upwards while still looking at him. "At least you've got one half of your sack intact."

His statement caused all tension in the young man to dissipate. Reaching into his pocket, Gryder pulled out a little dark blue box and opened it, handing it over to his future father-in-law. He watched expectantly as the older man inspected it. The square stone sparkled and glittered in the light. "That's one big ass rock."

"Too much?"

"Nah, Melina's like her mother," Gajeel replied easily, shutting the box and handing it back to him. "Shiny things attract them. I get a whiff of Levy's bad mood, must've been something I did or some shit that I know of. I get her something nice, she's less likely to let me have it."

Gryder laughed. "That's good to know."

The man gazed hard at him. "In all seriousness though, Melina would love it if it was a plastic piece of junk all the same. 'Cause she loves you. The ring don't mean anything but the symbol of what's between ya."

Gryder nodded while he spoke. His eyes glanced down to the silver ring on Gajeel's ring finger. He knew the advice the man was giving was priceless, many years -decades worth- of a binding meant to last forever. He knew in his heart he loved Melina. And he wanted the same long enduring tether. The future he imagined was far greater than he could now conjure. Whatever happened, he wanted it share it all with his favorite person.

"I understand." He turned the bottle in his fingers. "We've already set a date."

Gajeel made a sound with his mouth. "Well now that sounds like Melina."

"August 11th."

"That's in four months. Remember I gotta pay for everything you two think up, kid." Gajeel reminded as he eyed him.

"I know," Gryder nodded. "I said the same thing. But she insisted that it was perfect. I think she planned today too."

"How so?"

"She kept asking if I could get here early today. I said yea," he voiced. His mind was connecting the dots. "I think she knew what I was planning to do. And having already picked out the wedding date…"

Gajeel started laughing at the confused yet enlightened expression on Gryder's face. "Might as well get used to that too, 'cause that'll happen every damn day of your life."

Footsteps above became louder and the basement door opened. Gliding down the stairs, Levy and Melina appeared. They walked around the table to them. Stopping by her husband, Levy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, dinner's ready. What are you two talking about?"

Gryder put a hand in his pocket, feeling the box there, wanting to appease his mind that it was still hidden from Melina's knowing eyes. Even if she was aware of what he was planning, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"We were just about to head upstairs." Gajeel offered, covering for their conversation and stood up. He gave Gryder a knowing glance, his lips barely twisting into a grin before turned to head up to the main floor.

Melina caught Gryder's attention. She leaned into his chest and briefly brought her lips to his. "I love you. Lots."

Remembering the words he exchanged with her father, he let his mouth pull into a wide smile. "I love you too." ' _Forever_.'

Of all the days, he never thought today would be the day when he'd managed to receive everything he could ever ask for. What was there to be nervous about? He was right where he needed to be.


End file.
